Forgotten Promises
by dem bones
Summary: Juggling the burden of forgetting about his past, Sans is trying to cope with his life of nihilism. This is all made complicated when Frisk falls into the underground and a fallen child named Chara is attached to her soul. Is Frisk the key in helping monsters go free or will she leave the underground in a trail of dust? Character centric. Slowburn! Pap/Frisk, feat UST w Sans/Frisk.
1. Ch 1: The Orphan

Title: Forgotten Promises

Author: dem bones

Genres: Sci-fi/Fantasy

Pairings: Sans/Toriel, Alphys/Undyne, Sans/Frisk, Papyrus/Frisk, Gaster/OFC, one-sided Sans/Chara

Summary: For the first time after the war, a human comes to visit the world of monsters. That's when Sans first sees Chara. Six more humans fall. When the eighth human falls, the underground grows hopeful however the human won't go down without a fight.

Warnings: Slowburn romance, Character centric, OCs that are actually NPCS, OCs, Spoilers for the genocide, neutral runs and pacifist runs, slash, femmeslash, major character death, child abuse, major violence, torture and monster/human relationships, suicidal themes

Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale.

Chapter 1: The Orphan

For as long as Chara could remember the kids in the town often spoke of a mysterious mountain that was said to house many monsters. People feared the monsters would attack them and if provoked it would be the start of a never ending war.

Chara was raised in an orphanage. He had parents, once. They had left him with that old rusted bronze heart locket.

He had been told his parents had been good people once. Descendants of those who possessed the ability to use magic.

Rumor had it that there was once seven wizards who worked for the king of the island.

Humans had learned to harness the ability but it came with a big sacrifice. Using magic came at a big price often costing a human their soul. His parents had died in a massive explosion trying to save his life. They didn't say more on the subject so it was a complete mystery on what they had been trying to save him from.

Chara loathed every day he was alive having to live with his parent's sacrifice. He hadn't made very many friends in the orphanage.

He had shared a room with another child. Kenny was his name. He had smiled upon meeting Chara.

"Hello," He said.

Chara smiled. It was what he had been told to do when he was greeted by a stranger.

Kenny had unpacked his suitcase moving his clothes into the drawer by the bunk beds. The room had plenty of space. It had enough room to house many bunk beds.

"What's this?"

Kenny took out a knife with a sharp blade that had a shiny silvery sheen.

"That's mine," Chara snapped.

Kenny's eyes widened and dropped the knife in fright jumping away just in time as the blade landed on the floor.

Chara growled.

"That thing that you have. It's a knife isn't it? I thought those weren't allowed at the Orphanage?"

Chara smiled.

"Are you going to tell on me?"

Kenny's face heated up.

Chara crept closer to him.

"No, I-"

Kenny flinched as Chara stood in front of him.

He knelt down and picked up the knife off the floor. Chara held the knife up to the light.

"At least it isn't scratched or someone would have gotten hurt."

Chara put the knife down and glanced at Kenny.

Kenny shuddered.

"Why are you looking at me like that? It's creepy."

The next evening, the keeper of the orphanage had dropped by their room and extracted the knife.

That afternoon Kenny had been talking with some other boys. They glanced at Chara with wide restless eyes whispering amongst themselves so softly that he couldn't hear.

"Who is that boy and why is he looking at us funny?"

"I don't want to know. He's creepy. You know he tried to sneak a knife into his room."

"A knife. What if he tries to kill someone?"

It was that evening that they had all gathered around in a room full of toys. The keeper of the orphanage had sat in a large oak rocking chair with a small book in her hand.

"So what are we reading, miss?"

"The title is 'The Legend of Mount Ebott' by Roil Tullet.'"

"That's a strange name."

"It's a pseudonym."

"What's a pseudonym?" Kenny asked.

"It's like a pen name."

"I see."

Upon opening the book, she began to read.

"Long ago there was legends of a secret entrance leading to the cave of monster hidden on Mount Ebott. It was told that one time monsters and humans had once coexisted. The monsters had taught humans how to use magic and humans had taught monsters how to be kind to one another. One of the humans had fallen ill while playing with the monsters. This human was friends with a monster who was determined to find an antidote for their friend enduring encounters with ruthless dragons and powerful wizards."

Chara's ears perked up, intrigued by the tale.

"Upon returning with the antidote however the monster tried to wake the human finding his body cold to the touch. The wounds the monster had sustained from obtaining the antidote had taken it's toll on the monster and his body melted. Humans had gone on thinking that their child had killed the monster out of self defence and had perceived their child's death as an attack from the monsters. None of the humans had ever discovered how the child or the monster had died though every time there is an earthquake some say that they can hear the monster moaning that human's name."

By the time she was finished reading most of the children had fallen asleep accept Chara whose eyes seemed very intent and focused.

"You seemed to be very interested in that story, Chara."

"Is it true?"

"You know as well as I do that it's just a fairy tale."

"It can't be a fairy tale. Mount Ebott is just outside this village. I mean why did the villagers seal up that cave."

She chuckled.

"Fear. Often people tend to fear things that they don't understand or things that don't exist."

'No,' Chara thought. 'They were afraid of the monsters because they could have killed them.'

It was days later that the keeper of the orphanage had brought them outside to play at the park. The park was quite vast full of green grass and shrubbery. The only evidence of color was the vibrant golden flowers that Chara had the habit of stomping on. Mount Ebott was a large mountain but there was a path that had lead up the mountain.

All of them were blocked off by caution tape and barbed wire fence. Such things would have blocked any one who didn't have an ounce of determination.

Most of the kids at the park were minding their business. Kenny was the favorite of the woman who tended to them. He had asked her to play hide and seek with him.

Just as they were going to start playing, it was beginning to rain.

"Come along everyone. We gotta head back inside."

Chara couldn't hear as he had already snuck under the taped path.

It was raining quickly and he was getting soaked. He had to find cover and quick.

He treaded up the rocky trail before spotting a dark cave.

Cautiously Chara stepped inside. On the rocky ground were some green vines that lead further in the cave. As Chara stepped deeper in the cave, he spotted the large hole that stood near the end of the cave.

His foot caught on one of the vines and he fell forward into the large hole. He felt a blinding pain at the back of his skull before everything went black.


	2. Ch 2: Asriel

Chapter 2: Asriel

The next time he had awoke it was to a throbbing pain at the back of his head.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice asked.

Chara looked up and saw a white creature with long drooping ears and fangs that hung over his mouth. He wore black robes with a strange symbol on them.

"Yeah," Chara said before pointing above him. "I think I fell from up there."

"Oh, I heard that leads to the surface world."

"Surface world?"

"It's where humans live. You are a human aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"I see. What's your name?"

"Chara."

"Chara, huh? That's a nice name. My name is Asriel Dreemurr."

Chara smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Asriel."

"Ah I can't wait to tell my parents all about you. I'm sure mom would love to meet you."

Asriel took his hand and dragged him through the ruins. They eventually arrived outside a large castle. Asriel opened the door.

Chara stood patiently outside the house.

"Oh, you can come in."

Chara stepped inside.

Asriel ran off to the left.

"Where are they?" Asriel muttered to himself.

"Who're you looking for?" Chara asked.

"My parents. They don't seem to be in their rooms. Mom is probably cooking some snail pie while my father is reading some books in the living room."

Asriel headed to the left of the hall, Chara following him from behind.

"No, no, wait here. I think I ought to surprise them."

Chara waited there while Asriel headed to the living room.

His father sat on a large rocking chair facing in the direction of another rocking chair. The bookshelf was against the wall to the left of where he was sitting nowhere near the rocking chairs. A table and three sets of chairs stood against the opposite wall. His father wore tiny half circles glasses which hung over his large nose.

"Dad, where's mom?"

"She cooking in the kitchen."

Asriel ran into the kitchen as his mother turned around.

"Asriel, you silly boy. Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Mom," Asriel said. "I got a surprise to show you."

His mother left the stove and headed in the living room.

"Toriel? Where are you going?" His father asked.

"Asriel had something he wanted to show me."

"Dad, can you come too?"

"Sure."

His father got up, placed a leather bookmark into the book to mark his spot and put it back on the shelf.

"Now you two got to close your eyes."

Toriel brought a hand up to her face to conceal her eyes. His father did the same though Asriel could see him peaking through the gaps of his fingers.

"Dad, you too."

"But I-"

Asriel huffed.

"No cheating."

Toriel grabbed her husband's hand while Asriel grabbed his mother's and he lead them into the hall where Chara was waiting.

"You can open your eyes now."

Both his mother and father removed the hands from their eyes. Their eyes widened at the sight of the small child with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Oh my, it's-"

"A human?" His father asked.

"Yeah, he said he tripped and fell into the cave."

Toriel gasped.

Chara was still rubbing at his head wound.

"Oh he's hurt."

Asriel walked to the side as Toriel grabbed Chara's hands leading him into the kitchen. She opened the freezer and took out an ice pack.

"Put that on your head, my child."

Chara took the ice pack and put it on the back of his head.

"You should leave it on your head for a while until the pain eases away."

Chara walked out of the kitchen and spotted Asriel sitting on the floor talking with his father.

Toriel was not far behind.

"Oh Chara, you're alright. Now we can go play," said Asriel who beamed at the thought.

"Not so fast," Toriel snapped. "He might have a concussion. We can't afford to make it any worse."

"Oh mom."

"I think the pain is starting to go away though," Chara said.

"It doesn't hurt to be a little cautious. Maybe Asgore can tell you both a story and Asriel can show you the inside of his room."

"But Tori-"

"You know I have to attend to the pie."

Asgore sighed.

After Asgore told them a story, Asriel lead Chara into his room. Besides the large red rug of white triangles and white squiggly lines, a red striped lamp stood on a stool in the top left corner of the room with a small chest approximately 12 inches away from it. Beside the small chest was a shelf to store shoes. Near that was large cabinet with one drawer beneath it. A tall striped lamp stood on the opposite end of the other lamp. Below that was a twin sized bed with red and black covers. In front of the bed was a chest of toys none of them holding Chara's interest.

"Do you like it?"

"It seems a little empty don't you think?"

Asriel frowned.

"I don't have many friends. No one really respects me as a person. They only see me as the king's son."

"That's a shame."

Asriel smiled.

"The locals are nice though. There's Monsterwoman, Doggo, Ice Cap and Snowdrake," Asriel said. "Monsterwoman makes the best cookies."

'What a bunch of losers,' Chara thought.

Asriel took out some toys.

The child's eyes lit up at the sight of the ball.

"Is that a baseball?"

Asriel chuckled.

"Yeah, it's a part of a little prank I pulled on my dad. Here you can hold it if you want."

Asriel handed Chara the ball.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Ah, come on please."

Chara took the ball. He was stunned by the way it grew in his hand.

"Why is it growing so big?"

Asriel snickered.

"I too wondered why the baseball was getting bigger. Then it hit me."

Chara was silent.

"Ah come on. I worked so hard on that one."

"Want to play catch?"

"Are you sure? You are still hurt and mom told you to take it easy."

Chara snorted.

"I'm not going to die from it."

Asriel chuckled.

Chara tossed him the ball.

Asriel caught it and threw it back.

Chara's smile grew wider.

"We should throw it faster. It'd be more fun that way."

Chara tossed it hard in Asriel's direction.

Asriel caught it easily.

"Wow that was fast. I didn't know humans could do that."

"It's very easy to do."

It was some time after they were playing catch that Asriel seemed to think about something.

"You said that you came from the surface world right? Do you have a home up there?"

"Yes, though there's no way I'm getting back there now."

"Maybe my mom and dad know how to leave this place."

Asriel left the room. In the living room, the pie stood in the center of the table. His father had already devoured two pieces of pie.

Toriel on the other hand was sitting in the right rocking chair wearing her glasses and reading a book.

"Hey mom, is there a way to the surface?" Asriel asked.

"Is your friend thinking of leaving this place?"

"Well, he wanted to go home. I think he misses his family."

"I see."

"Asriel, surely you can convince your friend to reconsider. It's not too often you find yourself a friend like that is there?" Toriel asked.

Asriel felt his face grow hot.

"Alright."

He headed back to his bedroom.

"What did she say? Can I finally get out of here?"

"Well I'd kind of like it if you can stay here with us? My mom and dad would take good care of you."

Chara was silent. He stroked his chin with his fingers thoughtfully.

"I'll think about it."

Asriel headed back into the living.

"He says he'll think about it."

"Well, he can think about it tomorrow morning when you two head to town. I'm sure he'd love a tour. Asriel, do you mind sharing a room with Chara?" Toriel asked.

Asriel shook his head.

"Not at all."

"I'll conjure another bed for your friend."

The next morning, Chara followed Asriel into the living room. Toriel had already set breakfast on the table.

"I hope you like chocolate. I heard it makes the best cakes."

Chara's eyes widened in excitement.

"I love chocolate."

Toriel eased between Asriel and Chara to slice the cake with her knife. She gave the first piece to Chara who immediately dug into it.

"That should give you enough energy for your trip," Toriel said.

After the two had finished eating, Asriel walked into the hall and headed downstairs.

"Where are we going?" Chara asked.

"This is the way out of the castle."

Once they managed to step outside the castle, the two headed through the village of Waterfall before noticing the tall trees and tiny specks of snow that floated from the surface.

The moment they had arrived in Snowdin, Chara seen that it was a village comprised of small, coozy looking cabins.

Asriel lead Chara to the north of the village. To the right was a building where a large black dog hurled large blocks of ice into the body of water next to him while to the left was a cabin. Several rocks stood outside.

"Oh Asriel, I didn't know you were in town," one of the rocks said.

"I'm just showing a friend around."

"I've never seen any monster looking like that before," Another rock said.

"Oh it's because he's human."

"What? I didn't know humans wore striped shirts."

"Um, er..."

The door of the cabin opened and a tall yellow scaly monster stepped outside with an apron on waving a large plastic spoon in their direction.

"Boys knock it off. You don't need to give Asriel a bad time."

The rocks groaned.

"Sorry Asriel."

"It's alright."

The tall yellow monster wrapped her arm around Asriel escorting him inside her cabin.

"Oh Asriel, you must be exhausted. You should get on that mother of yours always letting you go out by yourself. What brings you in here anyway?"

"I was supposed to give Chara a tour of town."

"Chara, huh?" The tall yellow monster said. "Is that your name?"

Chara nodded.

"You said he was a human right?"

Asriel nodded.

"Does that mean that the king will finally be able to break through the barrier and bring us to the surface?"

"Uh..."

"What do you mean by barrier?" Chara asked.

"I'm certain the surface world has it's legends how monsters became sealed deep from within Mount Ebott."

"So there's no way out?"

"For us monsters but not for a human with a strong soul. It is a barrier created from the will of humans. It's purpose is to keep monsters out."

"So all a monster needs is a human soul to pass through the barrier?"

"Yes."

It seemed to good to be true. The idea of monsters attacking the wretched souls that left him in that awful orphanage to be bullied by those children had filled him with such glee.

"What prevents the barrier from being destroyed in the first place?" Chara asked.

"Seven human souls are needed to shatter the barrier. It's not exactly easy to acquire seven dead humans is it?"

Chara sighed.

"Asriel, you're looking a little peakish. Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine."

"You look exhausted. Maybe the weather is getting to you. I'll be back with some hot chocolate and cookies."

The yellow monster headed for the kitchen.

Chara smiled.

"You know, I think I've changed my mind."

Asriel beamed.

"Really?"

"I could get used to living down here for a while if you'll still accept me of course?"

Asriel nodded.

"But what about your parents won't they miss you?"

Chara frowned.

"They wouldn't miss me that much. It's not exactly a happy life. My parents were killed when I was only just a baby. They left me in that orphanage. It's terrible."

The yellow creature came back with a plate of cookies.

"I'll be back with your hot chocolate."

It was later she had came back with two mugs. Steam was coming out of them both.

"Be careful it's hot."

A month had gone by, Toriel had dropped by with something akin to excitement.

"Can you believe it, Fluffybuns? Snowdrake is hosting a fair with Ice Cap. Doesn't that sound like fun."

Asgore groaned.

"It'll be very embarrassing. What will the monsters say if you keep calling me, King Fluffybuns?"

A knock from the front door interrupted their conversation.

Toriel smiled.

"I don't see the problem. You were always Fluffybuns to me," She said slyly.

"Get a room you two," Asriel said, fake vomiting into his hand.

Toriel headed for the door and opened.

Outside was a short skeleton with a blue hooded jacket and black shorts. He was wearing blue sneakers on his feet.

"Sans, it's been a while. Is your father doing alright?"

"He's busy as usual with his convoluted experiments."

"Come in, won't you? You hardly drop by just to talk."

"Alright."

He walked inside immediately catching sight of the three who were seated at the table. The king and his son were the only two familiar to him.

"You haven't met Chara yet have you?"

The other guest was completely different from anything he'd ever seen before, peach skin, flushed cheeks and a yellow shirt with green stripes.

"Hi."

Asgore looked up from what he was doing. He looked very startled by the sight of the skeleton.

"Ah Sans I wasn't expecting you for at least another hour."

"Well, who could afford to waste this opportunity. It's not everyday we hear about the secret life of our king or should I say King Fluffybuns."

"Well, we're heading to the fair right now so say hi to your father for me will ya?"

Sans nodded.

"Well then I guess I'll be going then. See ya."

Sans headed out.

Toriel glanced at her watch.

"We got to go now or we're going to be late."

After Asgore and Asriel finished their meal, Toriel took a coat from the coatrack in the hall and wrapped it around Chara.

"It's going to be cold out there so you two need to stay warm."

Asgore handed Asriel a coat.

The two headed north of Snowdin. Snowdrake had already set up the games. There were games like breaking the ice, fishing for rocks in the river and rings on the gyftrot, a creature that looked a lot like a reindeer.

Most of the kids had already gathered in the center throwing rings trying to get them to land on the gyftrot's antlers. Ice Cap who had been running the event was giving away stuffed teddy bears to anyone who was able to do it.

Filled with determination, Chara walked up to Ice Cap.

"Can I try?"

Ice Cap handed Chara some toy rings.

Chara tried to toss the rings but all five missed. Over the past few weeks, Chara had discovered that making even the slightest mistake and having the determination to fix it seemed to rewind the timeline somehow.

He had told Asriel about it.

"Wow, that's cool," he said. "I didn't know humans even had the ability to travel through time."

Chara found that if he willed it the timeline would reverse and continue reversing until he was satisfied.

"Are you going to do it now?" Asriel whispered.

"Yeah."

Asriel only seemed to remember the timeline that Chara had succeeded in. He had picked out two bears, one white and the other one red.

"Thank you, Chara."


	3. Ch 3: Family Portrait

A/N: See the note at the end.

Chapter 3: Family Portrait

As the months flew by it was steadily becoming obvious by the amount of creatures shivering in the house that it was December.

Chara and Asriel had been in their room when they heard someone knocking on the door. Asriel opened the door a hair and spotted her talking with someone at the front door. He immediately caught sight of the package under her arm.

She turned and walked to the living room with a big smile on her face.

"What's got you looking so happy, mom?" He asked.

"Sans dropped by to deliver Dr Aster's recent creation. Apparently he created a device that could capture live images."

"Isn't that a camera?"

"You have them too?" Toriel asked.

Chara nodded.

"I see. Still I have to admit I'm kind of happy with this present. I would love to see us living together in harmony but if everything goes wrong at least we have the next best thing."

Toriel opened the package and immediately got to work setting up the camera-like device.

It took nearly all day before she finally set it up even with the instructions Sans had left her.

The next morning she had gathered everyone in the living room.

"Now smile for the camera."

After Toriel set up the camera she creeped into the picture and there was a flash. A photo came from the camera and landed on the ground.

Toriel walked to it and picked it up.

"How beautiful," She marveled.

"I must say. I have to admit I'm very impressed," Asgore said. "Is Dr Aster working on anything else? First he made that video capturing device and now he made one that capture pictures."

Toriel coughed glancing at Asgore.

"Oh right. Chara, there's something I want to show you," Asgore said as he wrapped one of his arms around Chara leading him downstairs past the long hall. Outside was a meadow of golden flowers.

The only sight that could have turned Chara's mood worse was there. He hadn't wanted to remember the human world.

The golden flowers only reminded Chara that he had been alone up there and no one on the surface had even cared about him.

From behind him Chara heard Asriel walking from behind him.

"Wow, it's beautiful. I've never seen flowers like these before."

"They come from the surface world. I've only been there once. I was intrigued by these flowers so I brought some down into the ruins. They don't grow very well down here without sunlight," Asgore said. "So eventually the flowers I brought down here wilted but they left little seeds. I planted some here and watered them and provided some magic light and they grew like crazy."

"Can I pick them?" Asriel asked.

"Sure if Chara says it's alright."

Asriel turned and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

Chara chuckled.

"Alright."

Asriel picked some flower and had gathered enough to give to Chara.

"Ah come on Asriel. Don't you think flowers are a little girly?"

"I can't help it. They're so beautiful."

"They won't last forever when you are holding them like that," Toriel said. "I think I have a vase for those. We'll put them in the hall."

Days later, Asriel is surprised when Chara comes back with a video camera.

"Where's did you get that, Chara?"

"I managed to sneak it out of mom's room."

"What do you think it does?"

"Want to find out? Here you hold it."

Asriel took it from Chara's hands and glanced over it.

"I think I know how it works."

Toriel came in while Asriel was recording Chara on the video camera.

"What were you two doing?" She asked with narrow eyes.

"Chara wanted to see my creepy smile."

Toriel chuckled.

"Can you show it to me?"

Asriel turned. His right eye leaning to the right of his pupil and the left eyes leaning in the opposite direction. His tongue was sticking out.

"I must admit that is a rather creepy expression."

"I know right."

"If you two aren't busy, would you mind going to the store to get some butter?"

"Why?" Chara asked.

"I wanted to try out a recipe. I got this book from the library with all these neat human recipes. I kind of wanted to try making a butterscotch cinnamon pie to surprise your father."

"Alright we'll do it."

When they leave the house in their coats they head to the village of Waterfall. The bright glistening violet light that twinkles over the village is beautiful.

Asriel and Chara drop by Gerson's shop. It's not the first time they're here though. It had been a massive surprise for Chara seeing the green tortoise for the first time though.

"What can I get you folks?"

"Do you have a tub of butter?" Asriel asked.

Gerson pulled out a tub of butter from the fridge.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. It's right here only for 15 gold."

Asriel gave Gerson the gold.

"Thank you, Mr Gerson."

Chara carried the tub of butter.

Just as they were heading home however Asriel caught sight of a field of buttercups just outside the city.

"We should pick these flowers. They'd be a good present for mom."

"You think every flower is a good present for mom."

A deep voice cut in.

"Hi. Long time no see. I see Tori has you going shopping for her again."

The two looked up and caught sight of a familiar skeleton.

"Yeah, mom says we're going to make butterscotch cinnamon pie for dad."

"I hope you won't be using those flowers."

"Why?" Asriel asked.

"Well those kind of flowers are very poisonous enough to make anyone sick."

Asriel chuckled.

"We're not using it for the pie silly. They're a gift for my mom."

Sans chuckled.

"Well since we are going in the same direction. Why don't I take you kids home?"

"You need to talk with my dad don't you?"

"That's right, kiddo."

The three headed back home. Asriel called out.

"We're back, mom."

Toriel walked in and immediately spotted Sans among them.

"Oh Sans, how good to see you."

"Same here. Is it possible I can speak with King Asgore. I have a message to tell him."

"I think he's reading in the living room."

The three followed Toriel into the living room.

She turned to address the two children.

"You two can start the pie if you wish. This will take a while and we got to let the adults have their space."

Toriel meanwhile had lead Sans up to Asgore's bedroom.

"So what brings you here, Sans?"

"Just some business with the king. I merely wish to ask him something."

Asgore was sitting on his bed reading a book. He looked up when he heard them come in. His eyes lit up the moment he caught sight of Sans.

"Sans, it's good to see you."

Sans turned to glance at Toriel.

Toriel's face heated up.

"Oh I'll give you two some space."

Once Toriel had left, Sans spoke.

"I've been meaning to ask this for a while but what's the deal with that other kid?"

"You mean Chara?"

"He just appeared down here one day. He had a bit of a head injury."

"Did he ever say how he came down here?" Sans asked.

"No, though he did mention that he wasn't exactly happy with his parents in the human world."

"I see. Do you really think that child is the key to our friendship with the humans?"

Asgore's face turned pink.

"Most certainly. Look Sans it's the only chance we've got. We can't live down here forever. Every day I see the monsters losing a little hope."

"I know."

Asriel had been stirring in the cinnamon, sugar and flour just as Toriel came in with Sans.

"I don't know if we should add the buttercups. Well the recipe does say add 1 cup of butter and it is a buttercup."

"It would be a great surprise. Just imagine his face," Chara said.

They were whispering but Chara had turned and saw that Sans was staring right at him and somehow he knew that the skeleton had heard everything.

"So how are you doing with the pie?" Toriel asked as she took a mixing bowl from a cabinet.

"It's great," Asriel said.

'All we need to do is add some flowers,' Chara thought. He did have to see if the flowers were as poisonous as that skeleton had said. He'd love to see the pain on his father's face after he devoured the pie. 'I wonder if he'd die from it.'

"Tori."

Chara turned around. Sans wasn't going to tell her what they did was he?

"What is it, Sans?"

Sans looked at Toriel's gentle smile.

"Uh never mind. I forgot. Well, see you later."

Chara sat at the kitchen table with Asriel waiting intently until the pie had finished baking.

Asgore had joined them. Much to his surprise Toriel had come in with the pie.

"That smell. Is that butterscotch cinnamon pie?"

"Yes, the children made it just for you."

Asgore immediately dug into the pie.

Chara however didn't touch his piece of pie. Asriel glanced at the pie remembering what Sans had said about those buttercups being poisonous and merely picked at his food.

"I'm don't feel good," Chara said.

"I'm not very hungry," Asriel said.

Asgore chuckled.

"Well I guess that just means more for me."

The two headed to Asriel's room and went straight to sleep.

"I wonder what that's all about. They are usually so bright and cheery," Toriel said.

Late in the night where Chara was already invested in a good sleep, he thought he heard panicked screams.

"What's going on?" Asriel whispered.

"I don't know," Chara said.

The two got up. The panicked screams were coming from Asgore's room.

Asriel immediately ran towards his father's bedroom leaving Chara who was walking in the same direction very slowly.

Chara chuckled once he managed to catch up. His pale face was soaked in sweat.

Toriel's face was aghast.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Your father is very sick. He's running a high fever. I fear if we don't find what's wrong with him he might die."

Asriel looked down in shame. Sans had warned them about the flower. He had no idea that Sans had been right.

Just as Asriel was about to tell his mother everything, Chara came from behind him.

"Shhh."

He turned and whispered softly.

"Chara."

"You can't tell mom everything," Chara whispered. "We'd get in so much trouble if she found out."

"Well I got to tell her something otherwise dad will die."

"Make up something then."

"Mom, I think Gerson might have accidentally given us buttercups instead of butter."

Toriel's eyes widened.

"What?"

"You two didn't eat that pie did you?"

Asriel shook his head.

Chara chuckled.

"Relax we're fine."

Toriel sighed in relief.

"Good. I should be able to create an antidote."

She headed to the kitchen frantically.

Chara and Asriel could hear her fiddling with objects in the kitchen.

For days, Asgore was bedridden. Chara often spotted Toriel coming in to replace the wet washrag that she had placed on his forehead.

He had been running a fever for quite some time but by the end of the week he was doing phenomenally better.

End Notes: For a certain glitchy skeleton's name I've decided to change his name to Aster since the font's name is Wing Ding Aster. I have a plan with this skeleton and there's a reason why I changed his name.


	4. Ch 4: Determination

Chapter 4: Determination

It had been a little over a year since Chara had been living with Asriel and his family. During this time Chara was given the task of walking Asriel to school.

Ever since Chara had arrived Asgore had been telling the monsters of how he would be their new hope. Some delighted in his words but others were far skeptical. Many monsters had known the reason why they were trapped here and also why they couldn't escape.

Asgore only had one human soul and it would be impossible to break the barrier with at least one.

Many children had confronted Asriel about this. Several monsters had pushed Asriel in a corner once he had arrived at Monster school.

"Oh ho little Asriel doesn't have his wittle father to back him up. Must be the curse of being royalty."

"Leave me alone," Asriel cried out.

The monsters slammed him into the wall.

"Your father is nothing but a liar. He's all talk but he doesn't even have the ability to set us all free."

Chara caught him after school.

"Come on Asriel, we got to get home."

Looking to his side, Chara saw that Asriel was upset.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's those kids again. They said my father doesn't even have the power to open the barrier."

Chara smiled.

"It's alright. They're nothing but bullies."

He patted Asriel on the shoulder.

"This sucks. I'm useless. We were doomed from the start. I don't know why we don't just give up," Asriel said before they headed inside their house.

The two walked to their room and Chara shut the door behind them.

"Listen."

Chara lunged for him, grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. He looked deep into Asriel's eyes.

"You can't give up. There must be a way. Didn't mom say that a monster can cross the barrier if they only have one soul?"

Asriel nodded.

"That would be mean we'd have to commit murder."

"You'd only need to gather six human souls if I die."

Asriel's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious."

"I'm being completely serious. That skeleton said that those buttercups are toxic right?" Chara asked. "Once I eat those flowers it's pretty clear that I will die."

"I don't like this idea, Chara."

"It's fine, I've already accepted it."

"I don't want you to die though."

Tears gathered at the corners of Asriel's eyes.

"Don't be such a crybaby."

"Wh..what? N-no, I'm not...big kids don't cry."

"Yes, and you're a big kid aren't you?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"You'd never doubt your brother would you?"

"No, I'd never doubt you, Chara...never..."

Chara grinned.

Asriel smiled.

"Y...yeah! We'll be strong! We'll free everyone."

"That's the spirit."

"I'll go get the flowers."

Chara spotted the video camera on the top of the toys with the cap still on. There was a flickering red light indicating that the video camera was still on. He turned it off.

"Tell mom, I'll be back by dinner time."

Chara snorted before he removed the video. There was no need for any of their parents to know their plan.

Once Asriel had left the house to gather buttercups in the field outside the village, he was so excited that he hadn't looked up until it was too late. Asriel fell on his butt and looked up to find none other than Sans.

"Sans, I didn't expect to run into you. Did you need to see my father or something?"

"Nah, I just wanted to stop by to say hello. What are you doing out here so late?"

"Oh..." Asriel stammered. "I-I-Listen can you keep a secret?"

Asriel looked up, tears gathered at the corners of his eyes.

"I can't make promises, kiddo."

"Please."

Beads of sweat dripped down the skeleton's skull. His discomfort seemed to translate into patting him on the shoulder as if to console the youth.

"Alright, relax kid."

"I'm scared. I was talking with my brother. He said he'd help me get past the barrier to the human world to collect enough souls to shatter the barrier and release all the monsters but he's going to die. I don't know if I can do it."

Sans could recall memories of a time when his father had told him bedtime stories.

His father often told him of legends of a monster risking his life to save a human from a deadly poison. The humans had thought that the human and the monster had died.

Days had passed but the monster had awoke, his hands reached up to his chest for invisible wounds. It screamed in horror once it caught sight of the claws.

It sat in the corner of a dark cave sobbing silently. Dwelling upon its current situation, it seemed to have access to a closed off part of it's mind shrouded in equally dark caves.

Its friends was sitting on the ground.

"What's going on? Why are you here?"

"I don't know. The last thing I remember you were sick and I was trying to find an antidote. When I came back you were already dead and the humans killed me."

"No, that's impossible. You're lying."

"But it's true."

"I don't believe you."

The monster theorized to have come to the village by the human's intent had seen it's family and friends. The ones it had acquired when it had once been human. All the humans now looked at it with anger and fear.

"DIE!"

It was later when his father had taken him in as an apprentice that he had discovered that the story was true. Dr Aster had discovered that a monster absorbing a human soul happens to share it with the human. If the intent of the human is stronger than the human can take over the body.

That human that was with the king's son had tried to kill the king. A person with such an intent probably had no qualms about killing anyone. The human had been smiling at the idea of harming the child's father. No human being possessed such glee upon killing a living soul unless they were a monster.

"Look I'll help you kid."

Sans walks away certain that the problem is already solved, certain that the king's son wouldn't follow though with the human's plans.

He doesn't see the large frown on Asriel's face.

All Asriel could hear is Chara talking to him, calling him a traitor.

He picked a bouquet of buttercups from the field and brought them home without his father or mother ever noticing him return.

As the days goes by there are rumours of the human falling ill. Sans feels a sense of dread. He wonders how the king and queen are handling it and how the human must feel sentencing them to the grief in finding their adopted child dying.

Sans visits them the following day. Toriel is holding a picture of a yellow flower that the human has drawn.

"I want to go home," Chara whispers. His voice is raspy. "I miss the village. It's where I lived my entire life."

"Dad, I think he wants to go home," Asriel said.

"Well, we can't take him to the surface it's too dangerous."

Yes, the moment any monster had gone to the surface with a dead body, the humans would inevitably assume that the monster was responsible. It would have been the start of another war between humans and monsters.

Revenge was what the humans called it, an emotion with the strongest violent intent.

The plan was becoming clear, the fallen human had wanted to start another war between them. Odds are it was some kind of revenge against the people who had scorned him.

He couldn't let that happen no matter what or all the monsters would be killed. Chara turns his head towards him. The human frowns.

Sans sees the smile on his face and wonders what prompted it. He knows that it's certainly not a smile indicating happiness. His eyes are cold, his brows furrowed in anger. It looks to be a spiteful smile though what kind of malicious intent the human has is beyond the skeleton's comprehension.

Sans leaves the castle feeling a little bewildered by the human's emotions. He heads into the deeper depths of the castle. The barrier to the outside world only allowed could only be broken if he'd allow them to leave.

It's midnight when he hears the sound of bare feet against the stone floors. It's the king's son but he's different somehow. He's grown a set of horns and three sets of stripes on both sides of his face. His eyes are hallow.

"Kid, are you feeling alright?" Sans asks even though he knows the answer.

The kid is quiet. He frowns.

"Let...me...through..." The kid says, his voice broken by tiny sobs.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that, kiddo."

The kid snarls and screams as if he were going insane. He conjures a line of fireballs and shoots them at Sans.

The skeleton dodges it.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave. You see I did, a lot of humans wouldn't be happy to see a monster coming from below the surface with a dead human in their hands."

The kid's eyes turn red, smiling with bare teeth.

Sans know this isn't the king's son. That the kid probably absorbed the human's soul out of desperation. The human had partial control over the kid's soul.

It lunges towards him and Sans shoots out a barrage of bones from the ground and hurls them at the monster.

The human stumbles upon some of them causing some of the bones to break in half. Some of the flying pieces had scratched up his face.

"Are you going to give up, kid? You don't know who you're dealing with."

This human, the monster growled and conjured a fire ball lunging towards him.

He stopped in front of Sans about to burn him.

"Not there, kid."

Sans suddenly vanished from in front of him. The monster turned in the direction of the voice and was startled by Sans who had suddenly appeared and kicked him in the gut.

He fell to his knees.

"Give up kid. You don't stand a chance."

Sans sees the corpse is in front of him. The monster is looking down, his shoulder drooped.

"Are you alright, kid?" He asked walking closer.

Sans doesn't see him pulling out the knife until it's too late. He feels the cool metal against his ribs.

"Let me through or I'll kill you."

The blade shakes in his hand. Sans wonders why he hesitates then he sees the monster move the knife from his ribs and in a split second stabs himself in the heart.

Sans suddenly hears the monster chuckling softly. It evolves to mad laughter.

Somehow he knows it's the human. The thought of losing must have been so frustrating.

"You traitor," The human snarls.

"You know what'll happen if I go out there."

"You're nothing but a fool, Asriel," Chara said. He looked up glaring at Sans. It's apparent that it's a look filled with nothing but hatred. "Don't think this is over. I'll make sure you pay for this."

Chara feels his consciousness fade away. He wants revenge on that wretched skeleton. From the calendar hung in their room, he realises at this point that today was the day he had come up with that plan to kill himself and get revenge on the human world.

'Asriel had to have told that skeleton about it. He was having second thoughts about it. What a coward.'

"Chara, I'm going to be late for school. We got to go."

Chara put his shoes on and followed Asriel.

On the way to school, Asriel observed that Chara was more talkative than usual.

"Say Asriel, I've been wondering this for a while but who is Sans anyway? Does your family know him very well?"

"Well, he mostly drops by to deliver messages from his father who happens to work for my father as a royal scientist. I heard his entire family is into the science field."

"He seems like he's a very close friend of the family."

"Nah, I think he really likes my mom though. They usually exchange a line of bad puns. He's never tried talking to me except for that one time when we heading to the capital."

"He seems a little creepy though. I mean when he did come over he was looking at us funny, when we were baking that pie."

"Really?" Asriel asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I saw him."

"That is creepy."

After Chara headed home, Toriel greeted him at the door.

"Hey Chara, I'm sorry to bother you like this but I wanted to ask you a question. You want to take a walk with me to Waterfall? There is something I want to show you."

Chara nodded. Last time she had asked, he had refused.

"It is a long way though. I'll ask Sans if he can join us."

'Perfect,' Chara thought. He had already told Asriel his plans and he could have second thoughts about it this time.

The two headed for the capital. There was a large building in the center of the city where according to Toriel, the royal scientist lived with his family.

Toriel knocked intently on the door.

"Come in," A soft voice came from the other side.

She cautiously opened the front door. There was a large white couch that stood facing a stone fireplace. A skeleton with long stringy blonde hair, a pink fluffy scarf, blue bell bottoms and pink heels sat on the couch with her skeletal hands folded.

She looked up with dark hallow eyes.

"Toriel, I wasn't expecting to see you. Did you want to talk with my husband?"

"No, Arial. I was hoping to talk with Sans."

Arial got up and headed to the far end of the room. She opened the door a hair speaking softly.

"Sans, the queen wishes to speak with you."

"So she has a bone to pick with me does she?"

"SANS," She snarled.

Chara can hear him chuckling.

"You have no sense of humor."

He plopped into the room as Arial had put her hand to her forehead and sighed in exasperation.

"Is there a reason you wished to see me your majesty?" Sans asked.

"We were both heading to Waterfall and I wondered if you wanted to come along?"

Sans glanced at Toriel.

"Heh, heh."

Chara noticed his eyes didn't seem to leave hers.

'What a creep!'

Sans shrugged.

"Well, if you insist."

The three headed out.

"Be careful won't you, Sans," Arial said. "You know how much I worry about you."

"Ok."

As he walks with the two to Waterfall, Sans can't help but sense someone watching him. There is a chill that creeps up his spine. It's coming from the left side. The human is glancing at him from the corner of his eye.

It's a cool gaze, dull from sorrow and frustration. It's as if they had experienced some horrible past encounter. Nothing from the human's behavior however seemed to have indicated that Sans had did anything malicious.

Still he felt something strange from simply returning the gaze. A foreign thought passed his mind.

'I have to get away from him before he stabs me.'

Why Sans would have a fear of the human killing him he had no idea? He wondered if this human child even had a knife?

When they had stopped in Waterfall, Toriel had gone off to gaze at a waterfall by a bridge. Chara was by the lake where two bluish flowers peered on into the water. Sans walked next to him.

"So kid, do you like the scenery?"

"I suppose it could grow on you," Chara said.

"Would you say it looked better on the surface?"

"No, it looks about the same to me."

There was a moment of silence.

"Say kid, have you killed anyone? I'm only asking because every time I looked at you I can't help but feel in some other time that you might have tried to kill me."

Sans sees the human's left eye twitch and he begins to suspect it's true. He has no memory of ever getting into this encounter. The only explanation is either the human had the ability to wipe memories or somehow the human had gone back in time to change it from ever happening.

The first one simply wasn't possible. Humans couldn't acquire magic through normal means and using magic had severe affects on the human body. An overuse of simple magic took a toll on a human's life span.

So a human wiping every monster's memory of this encounter would have been an impossible feat without shattering their own soul.

There was no reason for the human to even confess that he had.

"Would you tell me if I asked?"

Chara simply chuckled.

He revels in knowing that even if Sans knew that he had tried to kill him, he will never know the reason. Chara has to give him credit for being such a pain in the ass. Everyone he had met has never cared one way or another. Even Kenny hadn't faced him in the end resorting to telling the keeper of the orphanage, a woman who only gave him a pat on the wrist.

Chara had remembered the first time he had used this power after he had died. The situation was similar to this one. Many time lines he had tried to get closer to Sans just to see whether the skeleton turned any better on further acquaintance and if there was a chance of him divulging his secrets. There was clearly more to him than met the eye.

One of the strangest things about the skeleton was that even on further acquaintance, Sans was still very distant and secretive.

'I wonder how much it would take before you begin to shatter. How long would it take before you break?'

Chara finds himself torn when his plan actually starts to work. He wants to stay in this endless loop seeing whether he can make that skeleton break but he also strives to see the humans suffer.

It's with reluctance that he follows through. He finds that Sans only has memories of events that happened from the timeline before. Chara should have figured it out earlier from the many times the two had crossed paths. Perhaps he had been so blind by his hatred for the skeleton that he hadn't realised.

Chara thinks with Asriel he can make the humans suffer. He hears children begin to scream and he sees the woman who had once been his guardian.

"We got to call for help. That monster will kill the children."

Any kind of maternal feelings that he might have felt were vanquished by her words. Now he can only remember the times in which that woman had mistreated him, keeping him out of activities where he'd usually play with the other kids, punishing him for his little pranks.

"KILL THEM," Chara's intent seeps through.

Asriel's hands are shaking. It's fear though none of it comes from Chara.

It's ironic that the reasons Asriel doesn't want to kill them was due to their inseparable bond. Asriel remembers when they gathered the golden flowers in the garden. He remembers when they made that pie. Chara realises that little insignificant things like that were things that were important to Asriel.

Asriel walks to the village. It's slow because by the time they arrive the humans are already there with guns aiming them at the monster.

He sees the flowers in the middle of the village.

"I can't."

Just about every human backs away. Chara however notices that a man seems to be backing up towards one of the house. He wonders if the man is hiding something.

Asriel steps closer.

"Go away. You're not welcome here, monster."

The man points his gun at him. His hand is trembling.

"I won't let you harm my family. Get any closer and I'll shoot."

Asriel moves once more.

"KILL HIM!" Chara screams maniacally.

Asriel conjures a fireball in his hand.

The man gulps. Suddenly Chara hears bullets coming from behind.

Chara senses Asriel growing weaker but even with all of his determination pressing through Asriel's defenses, Asriel's walls of determination keep him going strong. For some reason, Asriel is determined to spare the humans despite everything they had done.

'To them I am the monster. My father used to tell stories of how life was on the surface. Humans and monsters were able to coexist at one point but one day a human had died from the surface. The humans discovered that once the monster had absorbed it's corpse that it grew more powerful. They feared that the monsters would use this power to destroy them.'

Asriel sensed Chara's surprise.

"Now you're deciding to pity them because of this?"

Chara's voice was loud and biting.

Asriel snapped.

"They are only protecting themselves. What will happen if I attack them? If they die, they will attack my family next. That barrier doesn't stop humans from coming in, it's stops monsters from coming out."

It's in a situation like this that Chara for the first time feels awful. All those time loops where he had tried to get his revenge and he hadn't been thinking of Asriel's feelings at all. He had become a monster and deserved to die right where he stood.

"I'm sorry, Chara."

Chara embraces this as his punishment.

Asriel manages to make it back wanting to say good bye to his parents for the last time. He just makes it to the garden in his father's throne room before he collapses to his knees succumbing to his wounds.

The shadow of a monster looms over him.

"Dad! I'm sorry."

He looks up but it isn't his father staring down at him but Sans. The idea is a haunting prospect that even in death, Asriel wouldn't be able to say 'bye' to his own father.

His consciousness fades and Chara sees Sans for the last time through Asriel's eyes.

"By this point, you've already figured out my plan but this time you're too late. Even after I'm dead, it'll be satisfying knowing that you've never won."

Chara smiles.

"I recall you asked me a question. I never did get around to answering it did I? Truth was I didn't think you'd be very happy with the truth. It's not every day you discover your pleasure in life is going back in time just to see someone else suffer. Yes, I tried to kill you. I did it in just about every time line I've experienced. HAHAHAHAHA."

Chara closes his eyes as his body vanishes to dust.


	5. Ch 5: Sharing

Chapter 5: Sharing

The king is the first to arrive, his eyes widening as they took in the dust littered all over the golden flowers

"What?" Asgore asked, stunned for a moment. It's not every day a monster sees dust litter the ground.

Sans knows this only happens when a monster dies. Looking at it was akin to a human walking in a room with a dead human corpse.

"What happened here?"

He eventually spots Chara's dead body covered in dust.

"How did he get here?"

"I don't know."

"You don't have to spare my feelings," He said crumpling to his knees. Tears ran down his eyes, and Sans could hear him sobbing. "Just tell me."

"I saw your son come in here gravely injured holding the human boy," Sans said.

Asgore's sobs grew louder and a chill crept up his bones. He was afraid the king was shatter at any instant. Yes, because Chara while not his biological son was still his son even if he was the person responsible for killing them.

"His name was Chara right?"

Asgore embraced the human's body.

"That human. Did you know it had the power to travel through time?" Sans asked.

"Really?" Asgore asked in curiosity. "How do you know?"

"He told me before he died."

Sans knew there was nothing he could have done to change the situation. There was nothing about the situation that he could have controlled but the guilt remained there all the same. He had never seen the king upset before and once he had, Sans never wanted to see again.

"Do you think it's possible that we can save them?"

Sans shrugged. He avoided the king's eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe if we can do some research-"

Asgore smiled.

"You think it could bring Asriel back?"

"I don't know but it's better than nothing."

Asgore chuckled.

"I'm sure your father would love the chance to get his hands on such a big project."

"Maybe, would you like him to make a coffin too? You know in case he wakes up," Sans asked.

"Would he want to?"

"He wouldn't mind doing it if it was a request from you."

Asgore's eyes lit up. Sans has only seen this expression when he's remembering something heart warming. Perhaps his father had been an old friend of the king.

He had always assumed that the king had hired his father because of his abilities. Maybe he was hired because he had been a trusted acquaintance of the king.

When Sans drops by his home, Arial is in the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" He asked.

"Hot dogs. You know they are especially good with a lot of 'Cats' up and Papyrus just loves them."

Sans chuckled.

"You would too if only just to squeeze a lot of 'Cats' up on them."

Sans heads to the door of his father's lab. It's usually shut when he's busy and he only ever opens the door for him.

He knocks.

"Hey! Knock knock."

"Sans, is that you?" A voice speaks from the other side. It's a rough shaky ol' timer voice of one who sounded like they had lived for a while.

There is silence.

"You get too much pleasure in vexing me. Who's there?"

"Boo."

"Boo who?"

"Look don't get upset, it's just a joke."

"SANS!" The voice grew an octave. "Get in here."

Sans chuckled as he came inside.

The lab like usual had been in complete and utter disarray. His father who was a skeleton with a cracked skull and hallow black eyes was completely absorbed in his work.

"So what did Asgore say? Is he going to give me a raise?"

"He says he'd like for you to make a coffin for his son."

Dr Aster looked up.

"I had no idea that Asriel had developed such crude tastes in necrophilia," he said. Then his eyes lit up as if he had realised what he had just said.

"Oh, did something happen with Asriel?"

"His body's turned to dust," He said. "The coffin is for the human."

"What kind of coffin does he want?"

"Well what kind of coffins do humans typically have?"

Dr Aster chuckled, patted him on the shoulder.

"There are times I really love your sense of humour."

The two hear a knock.

"Dinner is ready."

Sans' eyes narrowed.

"Y'know you ought to come to dinner before she busts the door down. It could be a 'cat' tastrophe."

Dr Aster sighed before he headed for the kitchen. A skeleton about Sans' height was sitting at the kitchen table besides Arial.

Sans greeted his little brother. He looked very cute with those big innocent eyes and rosy cheeks. It was all he could do to stop himself from hugging him.

"Hey Papyrus."

"SANS, IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU ARRIVED YOU SLOWBONES. MOM ALREADY MADE DINNER."

Sans snickered.

"Papyrus," Arial said. "You helped too."

"THAT'S RIGHT, BROTHER. I THINK THAT DESERVES A THANK YOU."

"Thanks?"

Papyrus chuckled.

The next day, Sans is about to head out. He's thinking of researching more about the time stream.

Papyrus stops him by front door.

"JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, BROTHER?"

"Me? I'm going to the library."

Papyrus folds his arms. His eyes narrowed causing his brows to scrunch making him look angry.

"YOU NEVER GO TO THE LIBRARY."

Sans ponders this. It's only after he's met that human that he was prompted to ever go here. He had never been interested in books and it wasn't like him to do something like that for a complete stranger.

He's not doing it for the king. Sans simply wants to know how to prevent something like this from happening again.

There's nothing beneficial in the library and Sans had spent most of his day looking for something on time travel.

There had been many time streams, each time line coming with their series of trials. Each timeline the human had said that Sans had interfered in his plans. The only timeline in which he hadn't was the one he was currently in.

This was the only timeline that had given the human the outcome he desired. It was a timeline he had been obsessed with achieving. Could the answer really be that simple?

Could it be that the child's power was gone now that his plan was completed? He had been certain that the human had also desired to kill him even before he had died and would have been the type to do so. So if he had the ability to turn back time why didn't he?

The king at one point had possessed an ancient tome with information on monsters absorbing human souls. A monster absorbing a human soul was known to make a monster powerful but not much information was written about the human soul.

Did it vanish or did it merge with the monster's own soul?

No one could have possibly known that a human's power still remained intact after their death or the very fabric of determination was what was responsible for the time travel.

When Sans returns, his father is eager to get to work.

Sans wonders why his father seems so excited.

Dr Aster smiles.

"The king's already told me everything. Apparently this human child had the ability to travel through time."

"Yes."

"How baffling."

Years pass in the human world, there is a small round boy around the age of 12 with short black hair and blue eyes. His mother had bought him those glasses when she had discovered he was near-sighted.

He was one of the smartest at his school always writing formulas in his notebook. Walter had been one of the most intimidating boy at his own school having formed a gang of bullies who often picked on the weak and defenseless.

Rumours had sprung up about how Walter had climbed Mt Ebott and had come back unscathed.

"Do you really believe something like that?"

"Tony, it's true though."

Greg was one such person who would believe such convoluted theories without any evidence.

"He said he followed a voice coming from the mountain," Greg said.

His teacher had told of the story of a boy climbing the mountain and never returning. The police had never found the body and no one dared down the cave where the monsters were.

"No one ever returns from Mount Ebott," Tony retorted. "He's lying."

Though Tony said this, there was no evidence proving otherwise despite the teacher saying it was impossible. It was frustrating. Anybody was willing to believe some half baked theory about Mount Ebott but no one was willing to believe in something as cool as time travel.

Tony was one of the smartest kids gifted at a young age with eidetic memory. He attended a school filled with geniuses that researched quantum physics for a living.

No one however seemed to share his love for science fiction though even though Tony has assembled a lot of evidence that it was more plausible than some stupid scary story that Walter had made up.

He had many theories written in his notebook. No one had ever thought of inventing a time machine.

After school, Walter and his gang of bullies walked up to him just as he was heading to lunch.

"Hey you little brat."

"You think you can get away. You haven't given me your lunch money," Walter said.

It was times like these that Tony really wished he had the courage to punch that smirk off of Walter's face.

"My mom didn't pay me."

"Liar," Walter spat.

"Takes one to know one."

"Oh you heard about that little rumor going about did you? It's 100 percent true," He said. "I heard a voice coming from the mountain."

"Yeah and what kind of monsters did you see?"

Walter's face heated up.

"I don't have to explain it to you."

"You didn't see any monsters did you?"

"I did."

"I don't believe you. No one ever returns from Mount Ebott."

"Well I did and there's no way that you'll be able to prove that I didn't."

"Wanna bet?" Tony spat.

"How much you want to bet? If you lose, you'll be giving me money as long as I go to this school."

"You're on."

Walter grinned nastily.

"Shake on it."

It's after school that Tony heads to the mountain.

"Where are you going, Tony?" Greg asks.

"To the mountain."

"You're really going to do it? Didn't our teacher say it was dangerous?"

"You don't understand. I have to do it. Walter always says these kind of things and everybody believe him and because everyone believes him he thinks it gives him the right to bully everyone."

"He wanted your lunch money again didn't he?"

"I didn't give it to him or anything," Tony said. "He punched me a little bit before tossing me into a garbage can."

"Look you don't have to do this."

"I'm going to do it and you won't stop me, Greg."

Greg sighed and continued walking home while Tony walked up the mountain.

Despite what he had said though Tony was becoming more and more frightened not knowing what to expect.

The cave was dark. Every thing was hard to see even with his glasses on. Suddenly his shoes hit a vine and he fell forward.

"AHHHH!"

Tony winced as he rubbed his head. He looked around and then he smiled once he realised he was alone.

'See I was right, there's no monsters here,' He thought.

He looked up. It looked like the hole he had fallen down was awfully high. How would he ever get home?

A frog had hopped in just then.

"Are you alright, human?"

"You can talk?"

"Every monster who is down here can talk."

"You're a monster?" Tony asked. "You seem nice enough."

The frog blushes.

"I know you can stay by my place for a while. You shouldn't be walking around with that injury."


	6. Ch 6: Future of New Home

Chapter 6: Future of New Home

A couple of days pass before Tony insists on moving out. He's determined to find a way out of this place. Still another part of him is curious by the layout. Green vines and yellow flowers grow in this place and once he walks outside he's sees it's snowing.

It's a rather small town. He passes by monsters that look like animals on the surface. There's one that looks like a bunny rabbit and another that looks like a bear.

He continues to walk before he spots a cave. Inside the cave Tony hears the sound of water running.

As he gets deeper in the cave he sees a river flowing from a waterfall. It's a stream of water narrow enough to jump across. Tony was just about to jump when he caught sight of something white materializing on the other side of the river.

Tony calls out to the creature.

"Hello?"

"hi."

"Do you know how to navigate this area?"

"i could show you if you like."

"Really? Thanks."

Tony jumped across the river.

"What's your name anyway?"

Upon closer inspection Tony saw it was a creature that looked like those ghosts he used to see in some old cartoons. The creature's eyes widened at his question.

"oh you want to know my name? it's napstablook."

The ghostlike creature hovers away and Tony continues to walk in the same direction.

"are you following me?"

"No. Do you know the way out of here?"

"the exit is blocked by a barrier. you can only access it if you pass the king's palace. i wouldn't suggest it though, i heard he hasn't been too happy since a human killed his son."

"So it's true then. Everyone who does climb the mountain never returns."

Tony stops. The ghost turns around. It sees Tony staring at the ground, his face very pale.

"are you coming? i know we're not heading in the same direction but you don't look so good."

Tony tries to smile, his lips are strained from trying to force it. He tries to think positive. Maybe he won't die.

"I'll be fine."

"you can stay at my house if you don't have anywhere to stay."

Tony follows the ghost to his place. There's two houses slanted towards each other. One of them was colored pink while the other one which Tony had assumed was Napstablook's home was blue.

The boy steps inside looking around. It's rather worn down with cracks in the walls and wooden floors some in harsh disrepair. There is a fridge on the far left corner of the wall. Next to that is a large television on the ground and a computer desk housing an old computer with a mouse and keyboard.

On the other side of the room near the door were a lot of records and on the right corner near the door was a large spiderweb. Tony could see a tiny spider sitting there almost as if it were watching them.

"So who lives in the house on the right?"

"oh, that house belongs to my cousin, mettablook. she usually talks with our cousin about now. it should be fine though she loves humans though she might be a little too loud for you if you're used to the quiet."

"Where do you sleep?" Tony asked.

"ghosts don't sleep. do you need to sleep?"

"Yeah. I heard we can die without sleep."

"what do you need, to sleep i mean?"

"Well there's no bed so I guess some blankets and a pillow will be fine."

"i think i'll ask my cousin about it when she gets back."

It's while they are talking that Tony begins to hear a loud knock on the door.

"come in," Napstablook said.

A ghost looking a lot like Napstablook comes in. Tony notices the ghost is smiling but tears are coming out of it's eyes.

"how's toughblook?"

"It's terrible. He's not looking too good. I wish I could help him," She moaned. "The torments of having no hands."

Tony has never seen something more over dramatic in his entire life.

As if reading his mind, the ghost's eyes seem to catch sight of him.

"Who's this? Is this a human?"

"yes."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'd shake your hands but I have no hands."

"mettablook, do you happen to have any spare blankets or pillow that it can borrow?"

"Oh they need it to sleep. I've heard sleeping is one of the humans favorite pastimes."

Before Tony could correct her she had left.

Only minutes later she had returned with a pile of blankets and a pillow. Tony set the blankets flat on the floor and put a pillow on one end.

"I've heard that the human world has it's share of celebrities. How do humans get famous on the surface?"

Tony had no idea. He personally never had any interest in celebrities. Still he didn't exactly want to discourage her.

"I imagine it takes a bit of talent. I think it's important that they also have a large fan base."

Mettablook frowned and turned sobbing on her cousin's shoulder.

"Waaaaah, it's hopeless. I'll never be as famous."

"cheer up, mettablook. you'll be famous one day."

She looked up at her cousin with tears at the corner of her eyes.

"You really think so?"

"yeah."

"Thank you, Blooky. It makes me happy to hear you say that."

She fluttered away before Napstablook could say anything else.

"well," he said. "good night. I hope you sleep well. i'll be floating in the corner if you need anything."

He floated to the upper right corner of the room working on some music.

Once Tony was asleep, Napstablook hear a soft whisper coming from the web in the right corner of the room.

"Hey."

Napstablook floated towards the web. A tiny black spider stood in the middle of the web.

"yes?"

"That's a human isn't it?" The spider asked in curiosity.

"i think so though i've never seen a human before."

"I've heard humans can be very dangerous. They sealed us in the ruins and that's the reason why monsters are still trapped here."

"i don't know they seemed alright with me."

"Are you sure? You don't need to defend them, you know."

"i'll be ok. they're just staying here for a little while, then they are heading home."

The spider was hesitant before it eventually crawled down the web and into a hole in the wall.

There were many spiders within the walls of Napstablook's house. A good majority of the spiders were relatives of this particular spider.

The spider had expressed it's worry, telling it's family members of Napstablook's human guest.

Rumours spread around fairly quickly until a spider had made it's way into Asgore's castle crawling through a garden of golden flowers.

"Excuse me."

Asgore who had been sitting at his throne enjoying a cup of tea and a slice of butterscotch cinnamon pie looking up at the sound of a voice. He didn't see anyone.

"Is it just me or is my mind playing tricks on me?"

"Hey down here."

Still all Asgore could see was the flowers.

"King Fluffybuns!"

"Oh and you are?"

"I'm just a spider, King Asgore sir."

Asgore seemed to be thinking about something before he cringed.

"Mr...or should I say Ms-?"

The spider felt sorry for the king who seemed to be torn between referring to it as a female or a male.

"Maybe just spider will do."

He coughed.

"Spider," He said. "How can I help you?"

"I was a little concerned when there were rumors going around that there was a human in the underground and I thought you might have wanted to know. We're concerned that the human might be dangerous."

"I see," He said. "It's alright, I'll help in anyway I can."

Just as the spider was beginning to leave Toriel came inside. She seemed puzzled when she saw no one was there.

"Who're you talking to, dear?"

"It was just a spider," He said, brushing it off. "Have you heard from Sans lately?"

"No, I-"

"I'd like to talk to Doctor Aster when he has the time so please tell me when Sans stops by."

Toriel's face heated up.

'Not even a thank you for making his pie what an insufferable man.'

All day he would sit in his room reading and it was rare when she ever did talk with her husband. She wondered what was ailing him.

Sans came later in the evening when Toriel had taken a walk outside Waterfall.

"Hey Tori."

"Hey Sans."

"I don't see Asgore with you today," He said walking beside Toriel along the shore.

"He's been very busy lately. We don't talk much. He was saying something about talking with your father."

"I see and I'm guessing from that eager expression on your face that you want me to give my father the news?"

Toriel smiled.

"If you would."

Sans chuckled before staring out at the waterfall.

"You know my father has been awfully busy lately. Ever since Asgore has found out about that human's ability to travel through time," Sans said. "He's been working on a machine to replicate the effects."

"You mean it's a machine that can travel to the past?"

Sans turned. He was taken aback by the look of sheer awe on her face.

"Or the future. At least that's what my father says."

"In any case you seem very interested in it."

"Do I? I merely wonder if the future is set in stone. Call it curiosity."

As they were gazing at the waterfall together, Sans heard some monsters walking up from behind them.

"Look mom."

"Ah, what a cute couple."

Sans felt funny. They weren't really a couple were they? What would happen if word came around that the two were on a date? Monsters of opposite genders never walked beside each other like this unless it was a date.

He pulled at his shirt and glanced at the watch on his hand. It was a watch that his father had made for him a couple of weeks ago.

"My, Sans you're looking awfully blue."

He chuckled.

"Oh look at that time. I should be going."

Toriel frowned.

"Bye Sans."

It had been days before Dr Aster had managed to pry himself from work to visit the castle. He knocked intently on the front door. Much to his surprise, Toriel was the one to answer the door.

"Hey Aster."

"Oh Toriel," he said. "Is Asgore here? I heard he wanted to talk to me."

She frowned, avoiding his hallow eyes.

"He's a little sick."

"Nonsense, I'm sure he's just pulling your horns," he chuckled. "Get it, because you're a goat."

Her expression didn't change.

"Heh, I guess it wasn't that funny huh? I guess I'm just out of practice."

She smiled.

"Come in, I'm sure he wouldn't mind the company."

Aster followed Toriel inside the castle and headed into Asgore's room.

Asgore was laying on his bed with a wet towel over his forehead and a thermometer sticking out of his mouth.

He groaned once he caught sight of Toriel and spit the thermometer out.

Toriel sighed.

"Come on, honey. You want to get better, don't you?"

"I'm fine, Tori."

"No. You're not," she said sternly.

"Will you leave me alone, if I stay in bed?" He asked. "Aster will keep me out trouble."

She sighed.

"Oh, alright."

Her shoulders slumped as she left the room.

He glanced at the door then at Aster.

"Is she gone?"

His eyes were wide and he was frowning.

Aster would have thought that the king had missed Toriel's presence if not for the last words.

He headed for the door and peered out.

"She's gone, Gorey."

The king let out a sigh of relief.

"'Bout time."

"So Gorey, what did you want to speak to me about?"

"Things haven't been going so good. There's rumours that a human has been spotted in the underground."

Aster's black eyesockets widened.

"Really?"

He frowned.

"I don't know what to do. I've told everyone I'd do my best to prevent this kind of thing from happening again but if I let a human live-"

"You think you've got problems. I can't find any information on human souls and nothing about their time travel ability."

"Well feel free to use the library in the castle if you need it."

"Then I'll use it as soon as I'm free. Still we'll have to prepare for the worst case scenario if my research comes to a dead end."

Tears were on the corner of the king's eyes, looking very glassy as if he were about to burst into a sobbing fit.

"What do you think I should do?" The king asked.

Aster glanced at the king for a moment before he turned away.

"What are you, 5? You know it's hard to think when you're making that face."

"Please. You always have good advice," Asgore pleaded.

"Well if that human is capable of being dangerous as you say they could be after you next. You know they need a boss monster's soul to go to the surface."

"How do you think I should address this problem?"

"I think we should have a meeting to discuss the future of New Home. We could use the citizen's imput."

"Really? I've never heard of a king asking it's citizens for advice."

"Do you think you have any other options?"

Asgore shrugged.

"It's worth a shot."

After he left, Dr Aster headed towards the King's library. For the entirety of the day he began rummaging through books

It was hopeless there was nothing on human souls.

With a sigh, Aster called it a day and was about to head home when he caught sight of a single yellow flower in the throne room.

Aster glanced around, finally finding a shovel and a pot.

He dug up the flower and put it in a vase before heading back.

Upon passing Asriel's old room, Aster was struck with an idea.

Maybe Chara had brought some books over from the surface about the humans. It was a long shot but Aster could use anything at this point.

He looked through Chara's toy chest. On the bottom was an array of video tapes.

It was a start.

Within weeks, Asgore had handed out papers announcing the first meeting.

On the day of the meeting many monsters had gathered in the castle sitting at a large table.

"You're all gathered here today to discuss the future of New Home. There's rumours that a human has arrived in the underground."

There was a loud commotion.

"Quiet."

"I haven't acquired any information on the human and have no idea whether or not they are dangerous. My royal scientist thinks we can't afford to take any chances but I want to know your input."

"With a human soul the king could break the barrier."

"Well," Asgore said. "That's not quite true. Only seven humans souls could permanently remove the barrier."

"Kill the humans."

"They kept us down here for too long."

"What if they try to kill our king?"

"We need a royal guard.

"Maybe monsters who are assigned to guard the king."

"Gerson could be the captain."

"That ol' fart?"

"Well, he was the hammer of justice."

"Thank you," Asgore said. "I'll keep your suggestions in mind."

Days after the meeting, Asgore dropped by Gerson's home in Waterfall and knocked on his door.

"Who's there?"

"Gerson, it's me. King Asgore."

The door opened.

"It's been a long time. Finally came by to see me, have you?"

Asgore's eyes and head were kneeling towards the ground.

Gerson chuckled.

"Relax, it's been a while but I forgave you. We may not always see eye to eye but you have your viewpoint and I have mine. Is there something you need?"

"I'm thinking of having a royal guard but there's not many monsters I could say who served in the first war."

"You want me to join the royal guard is that it?"

"Would you?" Asgore asked.

"I don't know. How much is the pay? I have to keep this place up and running y'know?"

"50 g."

"Higher, I have kids to feed you know."

Asgore's face flushed.

"How about 250 g?"

Gerson's eyes widened.

"Really? What a handsome price. I could feed my kids and open a store."

Asgore smiled.

"I'm counting on you, Gerson."

While Gerson was training in the underground however a human on the surface was training in the gym.

For nearly 50 years, Frank N. Stein hosted a monthly monster tournament testing the strength of humans and monsters from all over the world. Terri's father was a long running champion of the tournament and had been training his daughter to pursue this same goal.

It was one day after her father had come home from work with dark circles under his eyes and the way he recklessly glanced around the room that set off the red flag.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"We have to leave now."

"But dad, why?" she asked.

"Come on, before they get here."

"Before who gets here?"

Terri ran to catch up with her dad who had started walking to the car.

Suddenly hands grabbed her from behind.

"Dad," she sputtered.

He turned and saw his little girl in the hands of two men.

"What do you want from me?"

"Come with us if you want your daughter to live."

He sighed and followed the two shady men into their black limosine.

When Terri had awoke they were on board a ship.

"What?"

She glanced around and saw her dad sitting on the bed across from her. His eye was bruised and his lower lip was bleeding.

"Dad! What happened?"

He sighed.

"I got into some trouble."

Terri tried to move her arms but they were bound with rope.

"Ya think?"

"Yeah, we're probably gonna die."

"Don't say that. I don't wanna die."

"Listen if you somehow make it alive after all this, I want you to flee to the mountains. Those men won't find you there."

"What about you?"

"I don't think I'll survive," he said with a chuckle.

Suddenly the door opened and two men grabbed her and her father dragging them out to the front of the boat.

Terri could see the vast ocean in front of them.

One of the men snorted.

"Did you really think we'd let you leave knowing that piece of information? You really are an idiot."

"We can't have you leaking any information about our boss."

"I wasn't-"

"I believe you but you could never be too sure. You understand right? It's a matter of trust."

Suddenly Terri heard a loud bang.

Terri gasped. She shivered horrified.

"What do we do with the girl?"

"Throw her in the ocean. If we're lucky she'll drown or get eaten by sharks."

"What? No."

Suddenly Terri felt the water draw near. Then it was dark and cold. She had never been taught how to swim because of her deadly fear of water. She only could do what she seen the dogs do, dogpeddling but she'd never been good at it.

Her nose hurt. Almost on instinct, Terri flailed her arms trying to go to the surface. There was light shining on the surface of her eyelids.

Gasping, her throat sore Terri got to the surface before sinking once more. She spotted an island in the distance. It looked very far for a mediocre swimmer like her. She worried that her arms would give out before she made it.

"Are you alright, dear?"

A grey dolphin suddenly emerged from under her.

"What? You can talk?"

"Of course I can talk. I'm a monster silly."

"You look like a dolphin to me."

"Well I am. A dolphin monster I mean. You want me to take you to that island over there?"

"Yeah."

Slowly the dolphin took them to the island. Once they were there, Terri crawled off.

She waved at them.

"Thank you."

"If you have anything you want just call."

The dolphin gave her their name.

"I'll be there if you need anything."

"Ok, I will," Terri said.

In the distance she saw a large mountain and ran to the top remembering her father's last words. She didn't know how she had dropped in the ruins but her body was pretty versatile so it made little difference.

The cave was huge and vast.

'Looks like I'm not gonna be leaving anytime soon."

In the distance, she could see a creature that looked almost like a large fly.

"Are you lost?" it asked. "It's a little dangerous to wander down here all by yourself now that the king has assigned guards to protect the kingdom."

"Who're you?"

"I'm Whimsmur. You're not from around here are you?" it asked. "I'd be careful if you are thinking of leaving this place."

Froggit hopped in.

"Heya Whimsmur."

It sobbed before running away.

"Come back."

It stopped and turned towards Terri seeming to realise for the first time that she was there.

"Hi. Do you know what's going on down here?"

"Tsk, tsk. It's been a long time since we seen anyone as weird looking as you."

"How do I get out of here?"

"The exit of the ruins is that way," Froggit said pointing to the north.

Terri sighed.

"Are there really guards outside guarding this place."

"Yes, there are two monsters."

"How long have those two been the guards?"

"It's been three years. The two were training under Gerson. I heard they accepted the job because they needed the money to support their daughter, Undyne."

"Why are they guarding the place?"

"I heard it's because the king wants to take a human soul to break the barrier that seals us monsters inside."

"I see. Well thanks for the help."

'Hopefully I'll survive,' She thought.

It had been a long treacherous journey out of the cave. The outside wasn't any better. There was one long path surrounded by trees with long black trunks.

He had only taken a couple of steps before encountering two fish like creatures.

One of them had dark blue skin while the others was a deep red.

"My my, it's a human."

"Do you think if we capture it we'll get a raise?"

The fish creature with the deep red skin conjured a blue spear throwing it at the human.

Terri moved away from the spears as they were hurled at her one by one.

It was just like she was on the boat and she was about to be thrown to her death.

"No!" she screamed. "I won't die like this."

Her fist glistened with orange magic.

She would no longer retreat for his father's sake.

With determination, Terri ran to them and punched the red one in the gut until it turned to dust.

For a moment the other monster simply gazed at the dust at it's feet before it barred it's teeth.

"You killed her. You flippin killed her," the fish snapped in rage.

It lunged with spears hitting in all directions.

Terri let out a battle cry as her fist met it's stomach. She didn't stop. She was so upset, so confused.

She sobbed, never noticing that the monster turned to dust.


	7. Ch 7: A Box Lover

Chapter 7: A Box Lover

A year after these events the royal guard was established as an efficient means of defense. Gerson had trained 8 sentries to keep guard over all stations of the underground.

Training went in cycles. Gerson trained old and new recruits day and night.

The first time he's captured is by two fish monsters. Tony doesn't know who they are.

He is kept in a cell in the castle with a coffin housing another soul. The name, Chara is embellished on the top of the coffin in a red heart.

When he's finally free, he sees his captors. One of the fish monsters has red scaly skin while the other one is blue in color. Both monsters are holding bright blue spears.

"Why are you trying to kill me?"

"We have orders from the King Asgore," the red monster said.

"Whose Asgore?"

"Show some respect, human," the blue monster snapped.

"Who's King Asgore?"

"He's the king of all monsters."

Tony wants to run but then he realizes that the monster had paralyzed him with powerful magic. He closes his eyes while one of the monsters stabs him in the heart.

When he wakes up he's outside Napstablook's home.

"you can stay at my house if you don't have anywhere to stay."

These words sound familiar. It's almost as if Napstablook had never met-

"you're not bored are you?"

Tony shook his head. He sat down.

"i'm sorry. you've barely looked around you act like you've seen this place before."

His heart was pounding quickly.

"i was silent about it because i didn't want to creep you out."

Was it possible? Did he really travel back in time?

Tony felt his lungs constrict.

"It is alright if I step outside for a bit? I need some fresh air."

"alright."

He goes outside and takes a walk. The last thing he remembers is looking into the eyes of his captors: two fish monsters.

He had asked why they were killing him and they had said-

"Oof."

Tony stepped back and rubbed at his shoulder. The collision had been brutal. He looked up and he saw a monster that looked like a tub with a turtle's head. In the tub was water and a yellow bird sitting on a bird perch that stood above the water.

"This is awful. Who knows how many germs I've just acquired."

"Excuse me."

"Ah, how can you walk around looking so dirty?"

"I'm not dirty. Who are you anyways?"

Tony felt his right eye twitch.

"Woshua."

The tub monster suddenly crept up towards him. He took a step backward.

"Wait, don't-"

"I need to clean you. You're dirty."

"Just listen. Don't clean me. What's going on here? Why does Asgore want to kill humans?"

The bird flew off the perch diving for the scrub brush that was floating on the surface of the water it flew to Tony's face and began to scrub.

"Ugh."

"It's a rumour that the king's son died at the hands of humans. Some suspect that he wants to get revenge on the humans while others suspect he wants to collect seven human souls to break the barrier trapping us monsters down here. I kind of feel sorry for that skeleton."

"Skeleton?"

"Sans is his name I think. His father works for the king. Ever since the king's son has died, they've been very busy creating trying to find a way to temporarily extract human souls without killing the human."

"Oh I see."

The next day he decides to take a walk outside Waterfall just to explore. He doesn't go too far in case there are monsters trying to kill him.

He sees a skeleton walking alongside a goat monster. The skeleton is wearing a white lab coat, a white suit with a black tie, black pants and a pair of brown loafers.

The two are staring at an exotic waterfall when some monsters comment on them going on a date. When the skeleton turns around, Tony sees the blue flush on his cheeks.

"I wonder what his problem is?'

He's captured again and the pain is just as excruciating as the first time around.

"What's your name?" Tony asked the two fish monsters.

The red one simply says, "Codin."

From the awkward silence, it's a touchy question for the other monster.

"Krillin, don't be rude."

"I can if I want to."

"What about your last names?"

"Batter," the two fish monsters replied at the same time.

Tony chuckles. He might as well enjoy it before he dies.

The third time he resets, he grows tired of it.

There is no point in risking his life to go home when the king blocks his path. He doesn't know which monsters want to kill him. More than anything he wishes he had someone to share his concerns with but he's certain no monster would be interested in theories of quantum physics and his inventions.

So he walks around trying to catch his breath and then heads southeast.

He catches sight of the skeleton from his last reset in that same white lab coat.

Tony realises he's lost in thought staring off into the river.

"Hello?"

The skeleton turned towards him.

"Hi, you must be the human that fell into the underground. I'm Sans."

"I'm Tony."

Sans chuckled.

"Are you lost?"

"No, are you going to kill me?"

"No, the king already has monsters that do that."

"You're lying."

Tony saw the skeleton's shoulders tense.

"I heard that your father works for the king. He's trying to find a way to extract a human soul without killing a human."

His shoulders relaxed.

'Weird,' Tony thought. 'He was looking really nervous just seconds ago.'

"Nah, why waste the effort? It'd be pointless anyway if you just reset."

"You mean you know all about my time travel?" Tony asked in surprise.

"My father's a scientist kiddo."

"Are you his assistant?"

Sans turned towards Tony his eyes dilating.

"What makes you say that?"

"You know an awful lot about time travel despite only being just an assistant."

Sans looked away.

"I suppose I do."

"Really? That's awesome. Do you write your theories in a notebook?"

"No but my father does."

"Why do you think I have this ability, to reset I mean? Do you know what triggers it?"

"I don't know."

"I know the timeline seems to reset every time I die."

"Have you tried triggering a reset by simply wishing to?"

"What would be the point of that if I'm already making progress? I'm trying to get home," Tony asked. "I have no way of even saving things for my journey."

"Well, if you do manage to make a device like that it would be useful. If you had the time, you might even learn things that would take years to know."

"That's not a bad idea."

He tries Sans' idea. He wishes really hard that the timeline would reset putting his entire concentration in this thought.

When he opens his eyes, he's outside Napstablook's home again.

He visits Sans compelled to visit the skeleton for some reason. The skeleton that had once seemed lost in thought was now a skeleton who looked as though he were contemplating something.

Something Tony hadn't noticed from when he first talked with the skeleton was his posture. His shoulders were held tightly to his neck.

"Have we met before?"

"Yes we have," Tony said. "I did what you asked. I wished for the timeline to reset and it did."

"So what do you want from me, kid?"

"How do you think I could start from a later point in time?"

Sans was silent. Now that he was thinking about it Chara had said that he had reversed the timelines to kill Sans in many of the timelines but in some timelines he had done different things.

On that day, he would have been heading to Waterfall to pick up some supplies from Gerson's shop where the kid had obviously been planning to pick the buttercups. Chara had come with Toriel that day and dropped by his home postponing this trip for another day.

Chara also knew from previous timelines that Sans retained some memory of the previous timeline directly proceeding the current timeline. So resetting at an earlier point following a save in which Chara had killed him would have gave him foresight in knowing Chara's next moves and preparing for them.

From the way Chara was talking none of his timelines had he successfully completed his plan except the one Sans was currently residing in, meaning that killing him during that important event would have bled into the next timeline.

Chara could also use the fact that Sans had no memories of the future of his own timeline against him because of this. He would only know the intent and not the time of the event.

Meaning he had a way of knowing what events would prompt him into taking action and Chara could simply reset until he came across a timeline in which Sans wouldn't or couldn't intervene.

Judging by all this information it seemed that Chara simply had the intent of restarting at a later point in time.

"Wishing. It's done you well so far hasn't it?"

"Would you help me? Build the machine I mean?"

"What machine?"

"A machine that can restore items across time and space."

"Look kid, I wouldn't know the first thing about building a machine."

"You know a lot more about this ability that I have than I do," He said. "We can help each other. Surely you want to know how my abilities work?"

"I hope you don't expect us to be friends."

"I only need help gathering parts. We don't have to be friends but it'd be easier because this job does require a bit of trust."

"It'll amount to nothing if you are caught."

"Are you kidding me? I have the power to reset."

Sans shrugged.

"Well, let's get to it then."

With the ability to save and reset by simply wishing, Tony had managed to track in his notebook when the parts he needed washed up in the river from the human world.

Of course upon realising that Sans had snippets of memory from other timelines, Tony had immediately set forth to using Sans' memories from the other timeline.

Upon many resets, Tony had discovered through use of repetition that Sans' memory remained more clearer than reacting to his presence. He discovered that strong emotion triggered better memory of the event.

Sans groaned when Tony began to recite things he had remembered from the previous timeline.

"You're not thinking of plowing down all the information in my skull are you?"

"We're getting closer everyday and at least I save every time we retrieve a part so don't complain."

By the time they had finished the device it had winded up looking rather square.

"It's a little plain don't you think?" Sans asked.

"It's perfect for what it does," Tony said as he placed some Astronaut food in the box.

"You think it'll work?"

Tony smiled.

"I can always try and if it don't work, well we could always try again."

Sans held out his hand.

"I'll see you around, kid."

Tony reached out to shake his hand. A farting noise echoed throughout the junkyard and suddenly he was laughing.

"Goodbye."

He closes his eyes and concentrates hard wanting to reset the timeline. Once he is outside Napstablook's house again Tony turns on his heel and runs to the trash heap.

The box is still there and with it the memories of Sans. Sans isn't there. At this point he's probably peering at the river.

In the box however he discovers that the astronaut food remains in tact. He decides to reset the entire timeline knowing his experiment worked knowing the box will be there.

Tony wants to make more boxes and he makes a total of four boxes doing this over and over. He never tells Sans.

The first time he tells Sans his involvement with the boxes, Sans only thinks he's crazy.

"That box has always been there," He said.

It dawns on him that if he were to make more progress that he would inevitably encounter Asgore. There's pain in imagining that Asgore could be Sans. He quite likes Sans and his sense of humour. It was quite amazing how a little time between them meant everything to him.

After the boxes are created he doesn't seek out Sans' company although the lingering ache it leaves stings. He isn't sure he can live with the disappointment if Sans had discovered that he had to make a decision that either saved the lives of all the monsters or left all the monsters underground without a king.

He walked around exploring outside Waterfall for the first time and eventually stumbled across a weird village. A village of tiny cat like dog creatures called Temmie. Much of the pathways that were in the area were only lit up by blue glow in the dark mushrooms.

"welcom to tem village. tem look lost but now tem had found new home," one of the creatures said. It had a blue and yellow striped sweater and long grey hair.

"What are you talking about this isn't my new home? Are you crazy?" Tony asked.

Something about the cute fluffy aspect of the creatures was enticing a sense of joy from deep within his soul.

'What are these creatures doing to me?!'

"tem thinks tem will like tem village."

The temmie scuttled off into a large room that broke off from the rest of the village.

Tony saw there were cabinets with vials of bones, bandannas, bandages, dice and other knickknacks.

"What's all this?"

"tem are collectors. tem collect everythin. just sell to tem."

"Is this place a pawn shop?"

"wat a pawn shop?"

"It's a place where the owner buys things off it's customers."

"yes, dis pawn shop."

"You don't look like you get a lot of different customers do you?"

"tem monsters don no where tem village is. temmie sells things tho."

"It must be so boring down here."

"Nah, temmie visit tem monster villages. tem has many friends."

"Isn't it a little easy to get lost in here?"

"it gets hard for tems to visit tem other village but tem can get around. tem is hard to carry tem stuff tho."

"Really? I know something that can help you."

"Wow. Tem likes dis. yous can sell it to tem."

Tony had taken a box with him as a token memory of his friendship with the skeleton. Having met the acquaintance of the temmies however Tony felt a little sorry for the creatures who probably only had a pinch of brain cells left in their head.

It was extremely frightening to imagine these monsters trying to leave the village without getting lost.

He reluctantly sold the box.

Outside his numerous deaths, it was really quite fascinating exploring this power that he had. With that power however came a price.

Throughout many timelines, Tony had managed to make it to Asgore. The problem was finding the courage to kill him.

They had greeted each other like old friends.

"So you're finally here."

No one stops the human child from waltzing right into the castle.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Tony asked.

"Why do YOU want to kill me?"

"I want to go home. I know I have to kill a boss monster to go to the surface. I don't want to do it though."

"You know you remind me a lot about my son. He would always cry over the most silliest things. He's dead now."

"How did he die?"

"He was slaughtered by humans on the surface trying to take our adopted child back to the human village."

"You mean there was another human before me?"

"Yes."

"How did that human die?" He asked. Tony remembered his anger at the time.

"I don't know. He was very ill though."

"If they were on the surface how do you know that your son is dead?"

"Sans seen him. Judging by your expression, you two seem to know each other. I bet it has to do with all that time travel hocus pocus, getting a keen sense of deja vu."

"Surely you don't have to kill me."

"I have a lot at stake. So yes, I do."

Asgore had taken his soul many times. He never liked it but Tony could understand why he did it. Still it made him wonder whether the skeleton's distance had been attributed to that incident and if so did it also have to do with his interest in time travel?

With all this time he could try and get to know the skeleton more by prompting more dialogue after all Tony still could make choices.

Doing a hard reset, Tony had tried saving outside Napstablook's house and deliberately getting captured by Gerson three days after trying to see if getting captured early triggered anything.

When he had finally been taken to the castle, Gerson had prompted him to step forward.

"I've finally captured the human just like you asked, King Asgore."

The king looked up and his eyes widened.

"Have I seen you before?"

Tony chuckles sheepishly.

"Must be a trick of my eyes. Forgive me, young man."

Tony nods before the king turns towards the tortoise.

Thank you, Gerson."

"So when are you going to kill me?" Tony asked.

"I don't want to kill you. I have little choice."

"How does the queen feel about this?"

In other timelines, Tony had known Toriel rather well. She was rather soft towards him despite being a human.

Asgore frowned.

"I guess word travels fast in the underground."

"Well, it does help that I had a little encounter with a certain skeleton."

"Oh really?"

"I seen him walking with the queen just three days ago. I think they were going on a date in Waterfall."

"WHAT?!"

It must have been minutes after this revelation that Toriel had came in. Her eyes widened at the sight of Asgore.

Tony turned and saw the king making large puppy dog eyes.

"Tori, you went on a date with him?"

Toriel's eyebrows raised a hair and her eyes narrowed.

"Who're you talking about?"

Asgore sobbed.

"Why Sans, of course?"

Her eyes widened.

"What?"

"This kid, he saw you two going on a date three days ago."

Toriel felt her face heat up. How dare he accuse her of such a thing?

"We were just walking," She snapped.

Asgore ignored her.

"Tsk tsk, I think you just dug your own grave. I'm siding with Tori on this one," Gerson said.

Asgore's face turned flushed.

"Tori, look I didn't mean to-"

"You want to know the truth why don't you ask him yourself."

"Uh er, Gerson, could you get Sans for me?"

"Oh you have a 'bone' to pick with him?"Gerson asked with a crooked grin.

Toriel snickered.

Asgore frowned.

His grin faded.

"Well, at least the queen thought it was funny."

He left and it must have been minutes before he was back with the skeleton in question.

His eyes were wide and an innocent grin was plastered on the skeleton's face.

"Um, what's this about?"

"Sans, what is the meaning of this?"

"Um excuse me, your majesty but what are we talking about?"

"This human said he saw you walking with the queen three days ago."

Sans glanced at the human.

"How did he know it was me?"

The king's face grew grimmer.

"So it is true."

Sans felt his face heat up.

"What?" He asked in surprise. "Y-you're wrong. It wasn't a date. We were just taking a walk."

Toriel slapped her forehead.

Sans chuckled, sweat beading down his skull.

"Too much info?"

Toriel nodded.

It was the first time Tony had seen Sans looking so flustered.

"Look it wasn't a date alright?"

Toriel snorted and folded her arms.

"You don't need to justify it, Sans. It isn't your fault that the king rather believe a human over his own wife."

"It's alright. I'll admit it wasn't without ulterior motives. Truth is I've been feeling a little guilty over the way things have turned out y'know with the death of your son and I wanted to support you two however I can."

Asgore was quiet as he regarded the skeleton in front of him.

"Well he doesn't appear to be lying."

Toriel walloped him on the head.

"Have a little trust."

Tony's eyes widened at the exchange. The two seemed very happy together despite everything. Still Tony was a little shocked by the revelation that the skeleton had developed an interest in time travel from that event.

"Sorry, Tori."

"Now I think we can all forget this event had ever took place," She said with a smile. "If you're lost Sans can take you home."

"Um...sure."

Despite having been taken from the castle by Sans before Asgore can kill him, Tony still dies in a matter of days.

After this he resets when he was at the beginning of cave wanting to try some more. Tony don't spot Sans at his usual spot but instead enjoys his life as Napstablook's companion. He accepts the inevitability that everything he does will be pointless.

"something is upsetting you. i know we're not acknowledging this but i heard writing in a diary can help. my cousin collects diaries too."

This time he writes in his notebook everything that happens in his day to day life. He doesn't see the skeleton by the river and has a feeling he never will. Still he has many things to tell the skeleton. He writes it all down in his notebook.

This time when he's running from Gerson, the spear punctures his body. Tony clings to his bloody chest wound. He collapses on the ground without seeing the horror on the tortoise's face.

End Notes:

The box: I know in the game the box works in a different way than addressed in this fic but I think it adds a different twist to have it able to save items it's acquired through time.


	8. Ch 8: Krillin and Codin

Chapter 8: Krillin and Codin

Zack sits in the hospital wing at his father's bedside. The police have already taken his gun. It isn't loaded at least he doesn't think it is.

No one talks to him. The nurse drops by occasionally and they tell him that his father is in critical condition.

One of the first times his mother had dropped by, the woman had lashed out at him.

"It's your fault he's dead. You know how many times your father said not to touch that gun."

"You're upsetting the patient. You have to leave," the doctor has said.

He had no memory of the events and couldn't even say anything. According to the doctors, he had been in shock.

Bit by bit the memory was slowly coming back.

Some men had broke into their home while his mother was out shopping. He had been alone and frightened for his life.

What if those men tried to kill him?

He had carefully and quietly made his way to his parent's bedroom and took the gun from his father's bedside table before hiding in his parent's closet. Eventually the men had made their way to the bedroom.

"So what kind of riches do you think these folks have?"

"There was some gold jewelry downstairs and I heard there might be a safe in the bedroom."

He had wondered who they were as they seemed to be awfully familiar with the place. Perhaps one of them had been a coworker of his father's. His father after all did work for the local bank.

The position he had been kneeling had him feeling a burn in the back of his knees. He slowly moved not even thinking about the consequences should this plan wind up a failure.

Cautiously as if his life depended on it, he slowly moved his feet out inch by inch. Just then there was the sound of a large crash as papers stacked on a shelf at the top of the closet came hurling down.

"What was that?"

"It came from the closet."

Zack had heard one of the men creeping towards the closet.

"Who's there? Show yourself."

He had been silent.

"If you don't come out, I'll shoot."

With the threat of a gun, Zack had pocketed the gun and covered it with his shirt before he slowly opened the door.

As he was slowly opening the door he could faintly hear the sound of the front door of his house opening.

Had his father arrived home early?

Suddenly one of the men yanked him out from the closet door. Zack had heard the footsteps from outside grow louder and more frantic.

Then the door opened. His father stood there in a panting mess.

"Let him go."

His father took a half step towards them. Zack had remembered the man had pressed the gun harder to his face.

"Move another step and he dies."

Zack would never forget the look of utter helplessness on his father's face. His father was pale and his eyes wide. He didn't want his father to make that expression again.

Zack eased his hands into his pocket. His hand around the gun then everything went blank.

The last thing he remembered was his gun pointed in the direction of the door and glancing at his father's body strewn on the floor with a bullet wound in his chest. When the police had arrived he was in the same position.

He was under so much shock that the police had been able to extract the gun with no problems.

Zack isn't sure if he's the one responsible for shooting his father and he has a feeling he doesn't want to know.

It takes weeks before he recovers. He discovers during this time that there are two bullets missing from his gun and that he's a prime suspect in his father's murder. It isn't attempted murder, his father died at the hospital right after Zack had left.

He doesn't know what to think. Zack knows for certain he can't stick around so he runs away from home.

He wanders for quite some time until he discovers a cave in the mountains and falls down in a crater to the underground.

Zack is determined to forget his life on the surface and move on.

He is frightened by the sight of a large frog in the underground and backs away slowly.

"Don't look so frightened."

"W-Who're you?"

"You look a little pale. Don't tell me you've never seen a monster before?"

"You're not going to hurt me are you?"

"No, though I would be a little careful. You see most monsters aren't very receptive to humans after one of them killed two monsters from the royal guard."

It's evening and the castle is dark by the time, Gerson drags Tony's corpse to the king's castle. He's heading to the throne room intent on telling the king his progress but is taken unaware by the sight of the queen.

"Gerson, what are you doing here at the castle at this hour?" Toriel asked.

"I'm supposed to report to the king," He said.

Something was different about him, was it the colour of his skin? Toriel could have sworn he had grown pale.

"This late?"

"Yes, even this late," He muttered in exasperation.

Toriel glanced at the black pools of liquid on the floor.

"Well, you're leaving quite a mess."

"I'm sorry your majesty."

Before Gerson could even spill a warning to her, she walks past him curious as to what he's holding.

"What's that you're dragging anyway?"

Her eyes widen at the sight of the human corpse and realises that the black liquid she had thought was coming from Gerson was in fact blood pouring from the wounds of the human corpse.

She shrieked.

"Tori, Tori what is it?" Asgore asked as he stepped out from the shadows.

"What is that?"

Asgore paled.

"Oh it's a human."

"Why is he bleeding like that? He's severely wounded. Did he die in pain?"

Her eyes widen in horror and she could almost feel the endless agony that the human must have went through.

It's with reluctance that Gerson finally speaks.

"I had no idea of the pain I was inflicting on them. I am sorry."

"You mean he didn't attack you and you still killed him?" Toriel asked coolly.

"The king asked me to."

Toriel glared at Asgore.

"Why?"

"With a human soul we could finally break the barrier trapping us monsters down here," Asgore said happily.

"Yes and what do you think they'd think of you killing one of their kind?"

Asgore frowned.

"It's not the best of ideas but with time maybe they'll forget about it."

Toriel was no longer angry but her brows were contorted in a way that made her look upset.

"You'll have Dr Aster build another coffin for him, won't you?"

"Yes," He said gravely.

Days later there are rumors going around that a human had killed two members of the royal guard. The owner of the shop in Snowdin who was also known as Periwinkle by the townsfolk had known them rather well.

Codin and Krillin often talked of their daughter, Undyne.

"She's a rather flighty girl. Our Undyne. Can you believe she can bench press five monsters?"

"Really?" She asked chuckling nervously. Periwinkle hoped Undyne hadn't tried to lift any one of her kids.

"She's always been interested in sword fighting but I haven't managed to convince her to join the royal guard," Codin said.

"She don't like killing," Krillin explained.

When that human arrived though, there was dust all over their clothes and that's when she knew.

That human had killed Codin and Krillin. Who would take care of little Undyne now? She had no parents. That human probably had a living mother and father at home and she dared to kill them.

Some temmie had traded some weapons from their stock for her to sell. She had managed to acquire a knife from this stock and donned her apron before heading to the corner of town.

When the human had finally left town, Periwinkle stood with her knife in hand.

"That's enough. You've hurt too many souls."

Terri cries from guilt. Not from killing the monsters but from imagining that those monsters were human.

She doesn't fight back and closes her eyes as she lunges for her. Terri doesn't see the raw horror in her eyes as she collapses to her knees and clings to her bloody wound.

It's only a matter of time before there is news of another child's death.

King Asgore calls Gerson in the moment he hears the news.

"They've found another human body."

"I assume you want me to retrieve it, yes?" Gerson asked. He frowns visibly as if the idea is unsettling.

"Yes," Asgore replied, his voice hollow.

"How did they die? Did someone from the guard stab them?"

"From what I heard they were the ones who stabbed the guards. Codin and Krillin, you know them?"

"Yes, they were great warriors."

"Apparently they were also good friends of the shopkeeper in Snowdin. She was the one who killed him."

"You know we can't do this anymore. We're becoming just like the humans. You remember that they also attacked us unprovoked. We're not any better than they are."

"I know."

"So then why don't you do something. You have enough souls you could go to the human world and retrieve five more human souls to break the barrier."

"Who would stop them from attacking us though?"

Gerson sighed.

"Look I can't do this anymore. I can't live like this. The amount of money I'm given for this isn't worth the murder on our hands. We're monsters."

"I understand, Gerson but thank you for working for me as long as you have. Can you retrieve Sans for me though? I need someone to retrieve the human body."

He does this as it's a last request of the king before he heads back to Waterfall.

Gerson knocks on the front door of Dr Aster's laboratory.

Much to his surprise there is a skeleton with hallow black eyes wearing a black sweater.

"HELLO? DID YOU WISH TO SEE MY PARENTS OR WERE YOU HOPING TO MEET MY BROTHER?"

Gerson frowned. What was the king going to tell their daughter? She'd be about the same age as this skeleton.

"Can I speak with Sans please?"

"OH CERTAINLY. SANS, SANS, SOMEONE WISHES TO SPEAK TO YOU."

In a matter of minutes, Sans finally appears downstairs.

"You wished to see me."

"The king has a request to make. He wants you to retrieve a body of a dead human in Snowdin."

"Alright, I'll get on it."

He turned to glance behind him.

"I'm heading out, I'll see you later, mom, Papyrus."

Then he headed out walking alongside Gerson.

"So what's this about? Why is there a dead human in Snowdin?"

"According to the king, the shopkeeper was the one responsible for killing them after they killed Codin and Krillin."

The skeleton's eyes widened.

"Those are Undyne's parents," he said.

Sans recalled Papyrus speaking about her one day.

He had instantly been able to tell from his brother's frown that Papyrus had been upset about something. Every time he came home, Papyrus wasn't exactly happy but he'd always wear a smile even if it the day was just tolerable.

"What's got you so upset, Papyrus?"

"SOME KIDS AT SCHOOL WERE PICKING ON ME."

"Do you want me to beat them up for ya?"

"NO SANS, YOU WANT ME TO GET IN TROUBLE?"

Sans sighed.

"I guess not."

"IT'S ALRIGHT. THERE'S THIS GIRL IN MY CLASS WHO THREATENED TO BEAT THEM UP. SHE BENCHPRESSED SIX STUDENTS IN GYM."

"She sounds like a tough cookie."

"SHE'D BE AWESOME IF SHE DIDN'T THINK I WAS THE BIGGEST NERD IN CLASS."

Papyrus sighed.

"First time you meet and you're already crushing on her."

His face turned blue.

"NOT TRUE. I, PAPYRUS MOST DEFINITELY DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR THAT FISHY CREATURE."

"So she's a fish huh? I recall seeing a couple of monsters like that working for the royal guard. Do you think her parents are a part of the royal guard?"

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE. UNDYNE IS AN INNOCENT SOUL THERE'S NO WAY HER PARENTS WORK FOR THE ROYAL GUARD."

The next day, Papyrus had come back he was even more upset.

He let out a gloomy sigh.

"I WISH I HADN'T LEFT HER LIKE THAT."

"What are you talking about, Papyrus?"

"UNDYNE. I SAW HER AFTER SCHOOL BEING BEAT UP BY THOSE BULLIES. I COULD HAVE STEPPED IN TO SAVE HER, BUT I WAS SO SCARED."

"What did they look like? The bullies I mean?"

Papyrus had described the bullies.

"YOU'RE NOT INTENDING TO BEAT THEM UP ARE YOU?"

"Why shouldn't I? Didn't they just try to beat up your friend? You don't want her to get hurt again do you?"

Papyrus frowned regarding him suspiciously.

"PROMISE ME YOU WON'T DO ANYTHING RASH. I DON'T NEED HER HATING ME MORE THAN SHE ALREADY DOES."

It was really a pity that he had learned to master careful control over his expressions.

After he had beat up those kids, Undyne had confronted Papyrus the next day. Sans had overheard her talking to him.

"You didn't have to save me you know?"

"I DIDN'T SAVE YOU."

"I could have beat those kids up do you understand? I'm not weak."

"I KNOW."

"I didn't want to beat them up that's all. I don't like violence."

Papyrus sighed.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING."

"Then why did your brother drop by the school to beat those kids up?"

The skeleton's eyes bulged out of his sockets.

"YOU MEAN SANS CAME TO MY SCHOOL?"

Undyne's yellow eyes widened.

"You're serious? You mean you didn't ask your brother to beat those kids up?"

"OF COURSE NOT."

"Your brother must really care about you. I'm kinda jealous."

Now that he thought about it, Sans usually took him to school.

'WELL HE DID SAY THAT TURTLE WANTED HIM FOR SOMETHING.'

At around the same time Sans and Gerson were walking to Snowdin when Gerson stopped.

"We're here, Sans," Gerson said

Sans glanced at the dead human's body on the ground. He knelt down before the human and wrapped it's arms around his shoulders.

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving that to you."

"What do you mean?" Sans asked.

"I've quit. You can ask Asgore for the details in case your curious but this is goodbye from here on out."

When Sans returns with the human body, Asgore pales.

"I see you've brought the human. I hope they didn't suffer. Tori would be very upset if it was a painful demise."

The skeleton's eye sockets contort into a frown.

"You mean she's seen all this?" Sans asked.

"Yes, sadly."

"How long is it going to go on? How much of this pointless bloodshed is needed?"

"I don't know, Sans. I don't know."

"What are you going to tell their daughter? You do know that the human killed two monsters."

It's while they are having their conversation that Toriel comes in. Her face is flush and she has a sly grin on her face.

"Gorey, are you heading to bed?"

"Not now Tori."

She notices Sans standing beside him with a light blue flush on his cheeks.

Toriel frowns. Something about his appearance is unsettling but she can't put her finger on it.

"Gorey, what's going on?"

Asgore grows paler in the moonlight.

Toriel conjures a flame that lights up a small part of the room. That's when she sees two sets of human hands around the skeleton's shoulders.

"AH!"

Sans drops the human in his panic. He's never seen or heard Toriel scream before.

"Heh, heh," Sans chuckled nervously, his bony hands stroking the back of his skull.

"Is he-"

"Dead? Yes, he's 'bone' dead for a while."

Toriel glared sternly at him.

"You didn't kill him did you?"

The white pupils in Sans' eyesockets vanished.

 _ **"Of course not."**_

"Why do they keep dying? They can travel back in time so why do they continue to die?"

Sans frowned.

"I don't know."

"And then you," Toriel said, glancing at her husband with tears in her eyes. "You already acquired a human soul. If you had gone to the surface there would have been no need for this senseless violence."

"But Tori," Asgore pleaded.

"Don't 'Tori' me. I'm leaving."

She huffed taking a brisk walk out of the room.

"Tori, wait."

She had left before either monster could go after her.

"I'll talk to her," Sans said.

He quickly headed out to follow her. She was in her room packing a large suit case.

"Hey!"

Toriel looked up from what she was doing. He thought it was a good sign that she didn't immediately kick him out of her room.

"Oh hi Sans."

"You're not mad at me are you?"

"No I'm not mad at you."

"Do you think you'll ever forgive him?"

"Did he ask you say that? I'd rather not have you vouching for him. He could apologise himself but I doubt he'd even swallow his pride."

"Well he did tell everyone that he'd shatter the barrier."

"He had his guards kill that human.

"There was nothing that could have prevented the death of that other human though. You shouldn't be so harsh on him. Just forgive him, Tori."

"I'm not."

Sans sighed and shrugged.

"Welp, I guess there's no convincing you."

"Do you support my decision?"

"You know it's not in my authority to change your mind."

Toriel sighed.

"I see. Can you help me? There's some luggage I want to take with me."

"Alright."

She hands him a vase of yellow flowers, some books and her suitcase.

Sans meets her outside the castle.

"So where are we taking this stuff, Tori?"

"We're heading to the direction of the ruins. The only way I could prevent something like this happening again is if I guard the ruins."

Once they are in the ruins, Sans looks around. It's the first time he's caught a glimpse of Home. His father and mother had often told him about it when he was young but he never imagined that the castle where the king had resided had the same interior decoration.

Sans helped Toriel unpack her luggage.

"You sure you'll be alright here. It could get rather lonely?"

"It's not as if this place is completely abandoned. I should still be able to get food down here in the ruins."

"Well, good luck."

"You too."


	9. Ch 9: Undyne

Chapter 9: Undyne

When Sans finally returns, Asgore frowns looking very sullen.

"So she finally left huh? It'll be lonely with her gone," He said before letting out a sigh. "It's better just to get this over with. It's not going to be any easier telling those monster's daughter that their parents died."

"Do you want me to retrieve her?"

Asgore glanced up at Sans with sad watery eyes.

"Would you, Sans?"

Sans winced at the pitiful look on his face and felt a little sorry for him.

"Of course, your majesty."

When Sans arrives in Waterfall he heads to Undyne's house. Undyne is already there pacing outside.

"Sans, what are you doing here? Where are my parents? Why haven't they come back?"

"The king wishes to see you."

Undyne huffed.

"Well, I'm stayin here. He can come here if he wants to talk to me."

"Oh, you're pretty energetic aren't you?" It's a familiar, gruff voice coming from behind him.

Sans turns and see the king.

"I'll be alright, Sans. I can take it from here."

Sans heads back home inwardly hoping that the king doesn't have to witness her brute strength.

Unfortunately for the king, it's when Sans is finally gone that he speaks his mind.

"What did you want to see me for, punk?"

"It's bad news unfortunately. Your parents died when confronting a human."

Undyne's eyes widened. She was silent.

"It's okay to cry y'know. It doesn't make you weak."

"I'm not going to cry. I'm a big girl. How dare you think otherwise."

Asgore's eyes widen and he takes a step back.

"Oh cowering in your boots I see. You have a lot of nerve coming by my house just to tell me that. Let's have a match right now 1 on 1. We'll see who's stronger."

"Now now, we don't need to resort to violence."

"I beg to differ," She said, lunging for him with her fists. "Fight me like a man."

He easily side steps her blows.

"STOP DODGING."

"If I don't, it'll hurt. Forgive me for not wanting to feel a little pain."

"Isn't that the point?"

With time her irritation succumbs to anger and she conjures a fireball desperate to hit him with magic not caring if the attack will kill him.

"I know you're upset and I'm sorry but I won't fight you."

Her anger gives way to sobs. She clings to the king for support wanting the comfort a father figure can provide.

"I'm..." She sniffs. "... not going to apologise."

"I know."

"I mean it."

"You don't have to. I understand."

She chuckles between her sniffs. Undyne's still upset but even now she could see the positive aspects of the whole experience.

"This is so embarrassing I've never been more humiliated in my life."

"Do you want to know how to beat me?" He asked.

"Yes, of course."

"How would you like me to train you? You could become very great. One day you might even be powerful enough to join the royal guard."

"You're just saying that."

"I don't usually make it a habit to train anyone. Most of the recruits were trained by Gerson but he quit. Look I'll give you my phone number so you can call me. Let me know when you are available.

Such flattering words would have been ineffective if it had been a complete stranger but it was kind of hard to overlook the fact that the king had spared her and even offered to train her after she had been a pain in the butt.

It was still hard to cope but she's eager to train so Undyne calls him the next morning before she heads to school. It was after school that she heard some loud commotion consisting of loud frantic voices.

"Did you hear?"

"The king is missing."

"I heard the guard is out looking for him."

Undyne put her hand on one of the monsters and turned them around.

"What did you just say?"

The monster looked as though it were about to faint.

"Ah no, it's Undyne."

Both of her hands were on it's shoulders giving them no chance of escape.

"You said that the king was missing?"

"Y-yes. Can you please let go of me."

Undyne chuckled nervously.

'Hopefully he's not doing something stupid. It would be just like that nerd.'

She pictures him getting in a confrontation against a powerful monster with undodgable attacks.

"Oh, uh sure."

She runs home hoping that he answers his phone.

Perhaps he should have left a note for anyone in case they came looking for him but it was a relief not having to deal with the responsiblity for a while.

King Asgore had taken a walk across Hotland and headed for Waterfall. It was while he was trying to look for Undyne's house that he stumbled across piles of garbage scattered about.

There were a couple of monsters standing around pile of trash and a pair of yellow scaly feet sticking out of a garbage can. One of the monsters was green with a long nose wearing a long yellow wig while the other one was purple with yellow eyes, with pierced triangular eyes, wearing blue overalls and had black hair with flecks of blue and purple.

"Hello?"

"So what's someone like you doing down in a dump like this?" the purple monster asked.

Asgore chuckled before giving a sheepish grin.

"I'm a little lost."

"What are you looking for?" the green monster asked.

"Is there someone there?" a raspy voice echoed from the trash can.

"I'm visiting a friend. I heard that they live right next to Blook Acres."

Yellow hands grab the garbage can. Whoever they are, it's clear they are struggling to get out their head and body out from the garbage can.

"Can someone help me out of here?"

The purple monster flicked her paw out.

"I'm so sorry. She's usually not this troublesome. Bratty, can you help me get her out of there?"

Both her and the green monster headed for the trashcan. The purple one held onto the garbage can while Bratty pulled the creature out.

Bratty winced landing on her butt. She was still holding onto the creature.

"Ouch that hurt," She winced.

Asgore saw that the yellow creature that was digging around the garbage can was yellow and scaly with horns running down the back of their head. The creature also wore a small pair of round glasses over her nose. They turned to glance in his direction and to his shock their face instantly turned a dark shade of red.

"Oh my."

"What's your problem, Alphys? You don't need to be so rude."

"Catty, t-that's the king."

The purple monster's eyes widened.

"What?" She inquired in shock. Bratty shared her surprise.

"What are you doing down here, your majesty?" Alphys asked. "Don't you have kingdom to run?"

"Well, I'm supposed to be training someone. I don't remember where her house was though."

"There's no houses down here though. You probably made a wrong turn somewhere. If you turn around head north you should found more houses. Who knows maybe you might find her there."

"Ok, thank you," he said before heading back.

Bratty and Catty shared a sly grin.

"Looks like someone has a crush on the king."

Alphys felt her face heat up.

"Do not."

Catty chuckled.

"You're totally blushing."

Alphys giggled nervously.

"Don't you think he's kind of sexy though?"

"I don't know he looked a little creepy."

"I think it's his beard."

Bratty chuckled.

"Yeah, that could get in the way."

Even with all that information the only thing Alphys could think about was his eyes.

"Did you see his eyes? They looked so dreamy. I could fall in them for hours."

"Don't you think that's kind of cheesy."

"I wonder if he has a wife."

Catty sighed.

"She's hopeless."

It's five minutes after he leaves the garbage dump that Asgore nearly runs into a ghost.

"Would you happen to know where the Batter residence is?" He asked.

"i think they live on the house to the left," the ghost said.

"Thank you."

Outside her house, Asgore could see it's colored partially red and blue. He knocks on her door.

When she opens the door, Asgore can see that her red hair is disheveled and is certain that there is a bald spot on the right side of her head.

The moment her eyes meet his though, her surprise immediately changes to anger.

"What are you doing down here? You know how many monsters are out there looking for you?"

Asgore chuckled.

"Well, I thought of leaving a note but I didn't think anyone would worry about me that much."

Undyne snarled.

"If you thought of leaving a note then you should have left a note."

He shrugged.

"Well everything works in the end. At least I could finally take a walk without worrying about someone recognising me."

Undyne sighed in exasperation.

It takes a day for Zack to finally leave the ruins. He cautiously transverses the snow outside. Eventually he arrives in a small town with cabins covered in snow.

He enters the first house that he stumbles upon.

Inside the house is what looks to be a bunny rabbit wearing a yellow hat with a white apron. On the counter is a wooden chest and in the back are a couple of books and empty vials as well as a scroll hung on the back wall.

The creature glares at him.

"You're a human aren't you? I'm sorry but you're not welcome here," it says softly in a female voice.

Zack feels torn. Guilt accompanies loneliness. He feels no one will accept him after he's killed someone.

What do they call people like him? Murderers?

Something in his face seems to appeal to the bunny like creature. He recognises the frown and furrowed brows as pity.

Zack thinks he's lucky he's recieved any response at all.

He sits down on one of the chairs by the table. She kneels to the boy's level.

"How old are you?"

"6," He said.

She sighed.

"Just a kid, huh?"

He nodded.

"What's a kid like you doing in Snowdin?"

His heart beat erratically. He took a couple of deep breaths.

Periwinkle's eyes widened.

"Are you alright?"

Zack sobbed.

"You're hyperventilating. Breathe slowly in and out."

Zack slowly breathed in and out shakily. He hiccoughed.

She rubbed small circles on his back.

"You're fine."

Once Zack had looked a little better, Periwinkle brought a chair up close to him and sat down.

"It's wasn't intentional. I fell down here from the surface," He said. "I was scared so I ran away from home."

"What were you so scared of?"

Zack was silent.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"You won't kick me out will you?" He asked.

Periwinkle is silent for a moment.

"I'll do anything if you let me stay here. I have nowhere else I can go."

"Alright. You think you can help me close shop?"

Zack nodded.

After they had finished putting everything away Periwinkle heard the boy yawn.

'He must be tired.'

"Are you ready for bed?"

"Mmmmhm." He muttered groggily.

"Come along now."

She held out her paw and the boy reached out to grab it.

Periwinkle lead him to a cabin next door. Inside there was a monster behind a counter that looked like a pink bunny rabbit.

"Hey Violet."

"Oh, who's that you've got with you?"

"It's a human."

Violet gasped.

"What? You can't be serious, Peri."

"I'm completely serious. He has nowhere to go. Don't worry he wouldn't even harm a fly."

Violet sighed.

"Well come along, dear."

Zack followed Violet upstairs. There were five rooms. They walked until they reach the last room.

"This room is not usually reserved to any guests so make yourself at home," She said.

As the days flew by Zack decided to spend his time befriending the locals. There was a small monster comprised of a green flame from next door. Her father apparently owned a pub in Snowdin.

She'd often play with some of the smaller monsters who were literally rocks.

Zack often saw her playing humans and monsters, a game a lot like cops and robbers in the human world.

A purple monster with a grotesque face wearing a black shirt was standing aside from the rocks which had been split between the human team and the monster team.

"Oh great," one of the rocks says. "Don't tell me she's on our team. We're going to lose."

"Well, we already have enough team members," the monster of the green flame said.

"Come on," the purple monster said. "I'm always a human."

Filled with curiosity and excitement, Zack walked up to them.

"Can I play too?" He asked one of the stones.

"Why don't you ask Barby?"

"Who's the new kid?" The green flame asked.

Zack smiled.

"It's Zack. What's your name?"

"Barby. You look a little strange. You're not from around here are you?" She asked.

Zack frowned.

"I'm not strange," He said.

"Come on, Barby. Let him join we could use more players."

Barby huffed.

"Oh alright. You could join the human team."

The purple monster had tears running down their cheeks and it's mouth turned into a wide smile.

"Does that mean I'm on the monster team?"

Barby sighed.

"Yeah, I guess."

She sneered at the boy.

"Good luck."

Barby and the rest of the monsters ran and hid.

"Don't forget to close your eyes and count to 30," She said.

Zack closed his eyes along with the other monsters.

Once they had counted to thirty, Zack ran quickly looking around the houses for one of the monsters.

Suddenly he spotted a flicker from behind one of the trees.

He carefully walks to the tree. As he creeps closer he sees that she is on the look out for the rocks who were chasing the other rocks for the monster team.

Zack reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I caught you."

The other rocks looked at Zack with shock.

"Wow, you caught Barby."

"Good job, Zack."

"Good job."

"Wait a second," Barby retorted. "I wasn't captured."

"I caught you fair and square," Zack said.

Suddenly Zack felt his hand burning while it was in his grasp and he yelped in pain.

"Ow, that hurt. How can you be so mean?" He snapped, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

Zack felt like he was going to cry. He wanted to come home and he really hated this place.

"Barby!" A taller monster with orange and red flames came bursting out of the pub nearby.

"Dad?"

"Are you picking on another monster again?"

"No, I-"

"The kid looks awfully upset with you."

Barby fumed and turned to Zack.

"Sorry."

She huffed.

"Are you coming in for dinner? Your mom has been cooking some franks on the grill."

Her eyes lit up.

"Coming dad," She said before turning to the other monsters. "I guess that's my cue to leave. I wouldn't want to miss out on the Barbecue."

Most of the monsters had gone home after this because of this there was nothing to do besides look at the scenery. Unfortunately it quickly grew boring and Zack headed back to Periwinkle's shop.

On top of the counter was a pan with what looked to be four cinnamon rolls.

"You look bored, honey. Why don't you play with the other kids?"

"They left," Zack said shortly. "It's because Barby had to attend a barbecue."

"You look upset. Are you alright? Have a cinnabun."

Zack took a cinnabun off the pan and nibbled into it.

"It's lonely down here, isn't it?" He asked. "I've never felt more lonely than I do now. Does it always feel this way?"

Periwinkle's lips were curled in something between a frown and a grin. Something about this expression seemed sad.

"Yes, we try to cope though."

"Are all the monsters usually so mean?"

"Most children can be quite nasty," She said. "Not many monsters know much about being nice."

Zack looked down, his eyes hallow and empty.

"I see. I guess this is revenge huh? Is this fate's way of making me pay for what I did?"

"I can't picture you doing anything bad. It's not like you killed any monsters down here," Periwinkle said. "You're a dilligent worker too. All the customers seem to like you."

"Y'know I killed my father. It was an accident though," He said.

"What happened?" Periwinkle asked.

Zack told her the entire story.

Something about the story however didn't seem right. One question remained unanswered.

"How do you know you killed them?"

"I heard the gun. I seen my father dead."

"You didn't see the bullet pierce his chest though."

"I was scared. I couldn't see it anyway it was too dark."

Periwinkle smiled.

"You didn't kill him, hun. There's no way you could have," She said. "You were pulling out the gun at the time."

Zack's eyes widened.

"Why should you be punished when you haven't sinned? It is I who is the sinner. Y'know I killed a kid once."

"Why?" Zack asked.

"Revenge. They killed my friends. I thought they deserved to die for what they did but they were probably just lost like you were."

Periwinkle sobbed as she embraced the young boy.

"I don't think I could bear it if you leave. What if a monster tries to kill you too? The cycle just continues."

Zack returns her embrace leaning on her shoulder.

"It's alright. You don't need to worry about me."

She had sacrificed so much for his sake already taking him in as she has. It would take a blind man to be oblivious to the hatred shown from the other monsters.

On a usual day, Toriel wouldn't have gone to the entrance of ruins. There was nothing entertaining about it. Often times it only succeeded in bringing up awful memories.

In a distant memory however she could remember doing just that. The subconscious feeling that something marvelous would happen coaxed her to explore that part of the ruins so she walked.

On the way she gathered some green leaves, red berries, black berries and blue berries. She wanted to try and paint something when she came back home and hoped whoever she met loved painting.

It was as she was walking that she ran into someone.

"Ouch, oops I'm sorry are you alright?" She asked, wincing as she rubbed her head.

"It's been a while, Tori."

Toriel's eyes widened.

"Sans? What are you wearing?" She asked. Instead of the white lab coat he used to wear, Sans was wearing a blue hooded jacket, a white turtleneck, black shorts and a pair of white slippers.

"I'm sorry I couldn't afford to change my clothing. I was a little lazy," He said.

How did you get here?" she asked. "I'm certain I would have seen you if you were heading in this direction."

"It's a long story," He said before he fished a vial from within his jacket and handed it to Toriel.

"Can you drink this?"

"What is it?" She asked taking the vial from the skeleton's hand.

"It's something I want to give you. It may be a while before we ever see each other again and I wanted to thank you for everything."

"It's not like you to be so sentimental."

"This is the last thing I can ever give to you. You can thank me later because you'll have plenty of time to do so."

"Why not now?"

"You'll understand one day."

He headed in the direction he was coming from.

"Sans, wait."

Sans stopped.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Away," he replied. "Don't worry though I'll be back."

She ran towards him but the moment she had headed to the next room he was gone.

'Where did he go?' She wondered.

The moment she had reached the entrance to the ruins she saw a young girl had fallen in the ruins. She was wearing a white blouse, a pink tutu and pink ballet shoes.


	10. Ch 10: Infection

Chapter 10: Infection

Days before there was news of another human dropping in the underground, Undyne was outside on the look out for Asgore.

Over the years she realises she has grown stronger and she wonders if she'll beat Asgore today. He still evades her attacks with ease even now.

It's while she's outside that her phone rings.

"WHO IS IT?" She snaps. "That better not be you, Asgore. I have a beef with you mister. You've missed my training for 3 days straight."

"Sorry Undyne. It wasn't on purpose believe me. I was trying to cook a surprise for you."

Undyne felt her cheeks heat up.

"You don't need to do that."

"That's alright because I want to. It'll probably take me a while. Why don't you drop by the castle for our training today?"

Undyne's eyes widen. She's surprised. Usually he prefers to walk to her house. He always said she made the best hot chocolate. The marshmellows always got stuck in his beard though. Yesterday was the first time she fixed him tea instead. She wonders if tea will go with whatever he is making.

"Ok."

She brings the container full of tea packs with her and heads to Hotland. She's breaking a sweat by the time she arrives outside the castle gates.

"Where are you, Asgore?" She asked.

"In the kitchen," He said.

When she steps into the kitchen, she sees he's wearing an apron over his clothes and a pair of oven mitts.

Undyne's lips twitch and she tries hard not to smile.

"Before you say anything don't laugh. This is very embarrassing enough."

There's some smoke coming from inside the oven.

"Are you going to check that?"

A red flush graces Asgore's cheeks.

"Oh no that smell."

He opens the stove and pulls out something very burnt. It's a pie pan. Undyne can't tell what he was intending on cooking in it though.

Most of it looks too black to distinguish any of the ingredients.

Undyne snickered.

"Is that the surprise you were planning on cooking for me?"

Asgore's shoulders slumped.

"I know it's bad. I can't even remember the recipe and you think living with her for so long that I would."

Undyne gave him a large pat on the back. He must have been remembering a past lover.

"Oh cheer up. You tried your best right? That's all that matters."

"Did you know about my son? He used to really enjoy the pie my wife made. He died when the humans killed him, I remember feeling very angry that day. I thought that if I got revenge I'd be happy but even after everything, I feel so empty. The only thing I have worth fighting for is the happiness of my people. I must really suck huh?"

"Not at all. You're doing what you think is right."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. I can feel it in my gills."

"Haha, so shall we get started on your training?"

"I brought some tea. You know in case we get thirsty."

"Well, you can set that on the counter."

Undyne set the container of tea on the counter before they headed back to the throne room.

"Are you ready?"

Undyne conjures a blue spear with her magic.

"HELL YES. ENGARDE."

She lunges towards him with a spear. Her attack are heedlessly persistent but the king quickly dodges.

It's obvious with time that Asgore is becoming more and more exhausted. Undyne is also tremendously tired if any of the sweat on her face is any indication but she wants to beat him just once.

Finally she manages to stab him in the right side of his chest. Undyne's eyes widen in horror.

Asgore chuckles.

"Relax it's alright. It's but a flesh wound."

"I stabbed you in the chest."

"I know. It doesn't hurt though. It takes a lot more than that to kill me."

Undyne glares at him.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you trying to say it's impossible for you to be defeated by other monsters?"

"I'm not saying that at all. For something like that to kill me you would have had to desire to kill me. Anyone can possess an intent to kill. I'm not immortal," Asgore said. "You couldn't kill me though because you don't have the intent to do so but you do have an intent to kill."

"So you're saying my spear didn't kill you because I didn't want to kill you?"

Asgore nods.

"Though even if a monster had the intent to kill another monster or a human. The level of violence needed to kill a monster isn't easy to retrieve. Not even humans have that power though with persistence humans are capable of killing monsters. This is the most important thing to remember."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Would you like to be a part of the royal guard?"

"Really? You said I have the intent to kill what if one day I get too carried away?"

"Then I'll deal with it when the time comes."

"Even if I kill you."

"Especially when you kill me. There is always going to be someone stronger than you even if I die karma always has a way of returning the favor."

Undyne frowned.

"I don't want to turn into that kind of monster but if I do would you promise to kill me if I go that far."

"If I did that than I would be the monster wouldn't I? I am a monster of many sins. You shouldn't have to bear my sins."

"Then why did you let me join? One of the duties of the royal guard is defending the kingdom even if they are lives lost."

"I didn't let you join to kill people. I let you join because you had mercy. To have mercy is to have compassion. We don't kill because we want to. It's for the good of all monsters."

News comes around that the human is living with Periwinkle and her sister in Snowdin. She searches their home by the king's orders but the human is nowhere to be found.

With determination she tracks the human at the dock by the edge of the waterfall. She steps closer and he backs away.

"Please don't hurt me," he said backing away slowly.

All Undyne can think about is the sheer laughter of that human covered in dust. She feels angry, she wants this human to feel the sense of sheer hopelessness she felt when she heard her parents died.

"Why should I give you mercy when you didn't spare them?"

She throws a blue spear straight at the human piercing them in the chest and the human falls down the waterfall.

Around the second week of December, Periwinkle had recieved a letter from her son. The wolf north of town was responsible for delivering letters to nearly every part of the underground so they knew everyone relatively well.

"Hello," she said in greeting.

The wolf had handed her the letter.

"It's been a couple months since your son left town to become a sentry working for Undyne. I remember him since he was a wee lad. Always had a strong sense of justice, he was kind too though sometimes he was TOO kind. He can be a tad gullible and he's a bit of a pushover. I'm sorry it's a little late."

She glanced at the letter.

"Dear Mom,

We found a human today. It was oozing this red stuff. Undyne told us she had been killed before we showed up. It looks so small though and it can't be older than a child. I know we need seven human souls to destroy the barrier but do we really have to kill them? I just don't know anymore.

Sincerely Bartholomew."

Days passed before Peri had sent him her letter. In the barracks outside the castle, Bartholomew had received another letter from his mother. Reading it, he felt tears coming down his cheeks. He was feeling awful. It always felt like he was surrounded by heartless monsters.

When he had applied to the job, there had been posters about how they'd be protecting and serving their king and that joining the royal guard was a good way to serve the underground. That anyone would be proud to serve the king. Training had gone on for weeks with Gerson. During that time he also made fragile friends with some of his colleagues. Most of his companions were dogs and he shared a room with two of them: Dogfucius, who's wife Dogustine roomed with the other woman and Doggostein.

He first saw them in the grand hall of the castle eating at a long dinner table. The king had never showed up though. With time he'd discover the king never did.

"So what's a little wimp like you thinking joining the royal guard?" Dogustine asked.

Bartholomew ignored her.

"Are you ignoring her? You don't knew who you're messing with pal," Dogfucius growled.

"Ah how cute. He's shaking in his boots."

Dogfucius smiled.

"You best not get on our bad side, kid."

He got up but not before knocking his plate to the ground. Dogfucius chuckled and his wife joined him. This had been routine. Either Dogustine would trip him during training on the obstacle course or Dogfucius would knock his food over. When he had seen that human though he was overcome with nausea. What if that was his brother turning to dust?

"Hey Barty, are you alright?"

"I think he's going to vomit."

Barty hurled on the ground.

"Ew that's sick."

"What's got you so out of sorts?" Dogustine asked.

"The human," Bartholomew rasped. "Did it suffer? Was it in pain when it died?"

"It's just a human," Dogfucius said.

"What if it was a monster?" He snapped and suddenly there was quiet.

"You can't think of it like that. This is for the benefit of everyone." Dogustine said.

Months pass and the snow falls. It's been tradition during this time of the year for Santa to deliver presents to everyone in the underground though it was around this time that monsters often became very sick.

It was about a week before Christmas that Barty had been giving vacation week to speak time with his family. He had headed back through Hotland catching glance of the monsters gathered on the street corner without homes.

Just as he was heading to Waterfall, something knocked him out cold. The next time he awoke, he glanced around. He was suspended on the ceiling by some rope. A bull monster glanced up at him with a look of lust on his face.

"You'll provide some tasty meat won't you? You know food is hard to come by these days. It can be pretty costly for monsters who live in the capital."

"I have money. I can pay you anything just don't kill me," Barty pleaded.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

"Dude, my family will know I've disappeared if you kill me. So I suggest you release me."

"Then you'll just run off."

"Look my mother makes the best cinnamon buns. If you're starving that much just stop by our place."

The bull monster cried.

"We've had to live on the street for so long. Y'know this building has been abandoned for quite some time but it's no picnic. I don't even think it has running water or working light fixtures."

"Look if you needed help why didn't you just ask?" Barty asked.

"Life at the capital isn't so friendly. Monsters are more concerned about fortune and glamour. It corrupts the mind."

Suddenly the bull monster keeled forward.

A tall green dragon monster hovered over his unconscious body.

"Er dude, you didn't kill him did you?"

"No, do you want me to?"

Barty's face turned hot.

"Of course not," he snapped. "Who are you anyway?"

"Me, you can call me Errol."

"How did y'know I was here? I was certain no one was even paying attention."

Errol pulled him down from where he was suspended and untied the ropes.

"This kind of thing happens everyday," he said. "Hundred of monsters are killed for food. It's even more dangerous in the capital. I can stop them sometimes but sometimes I get there too late."

"Wow, dude you know you're pretty cool. I bet you're very strong too," he said patting Errol on the shoulder.

"I'm nothing special."

"Dude, we could really do something. You can do something. We could save everyone so monsters don't have to kill each other just to survive. You should join the royal guard."

"Do you really think we could do it? Save everyone?"

"Yeah."

"What do you want me to do with this guy?" Errol asked, grabbing the bull monster by his shirt.

"Take him to my house."

"He might have family."

"Dad," a voice came from upstairs.

"Was I locked in the basement?" Barty asked incredulously.

Just then a brown cowlike monster came downstairs. She shrieked at the sight of the two monsters, one of them holding the body of her dad.

"What's going on? What is that kettle boiling? What are you two doing in our home?" she asked.

"Your dad took this monster hostage," Errol said. "He was intending to cook him into a rabbit stew."

The cowlike monster snorted.

"Unbelievable to think my father would stoop that low. If we were that desperate for food I would have got a job at the theatre. They were hiring new janitors."

"Nonsense you don't haven't to go that far," Barty said. "You're still going to school right? That sailor suit is the school uniform. You should enjoy your life while you still can. You can come stay at my house. My mom happens to make the best cinnamon bunnies so you won't go hungry."

"What's your name?" Errol asked.

"Cal."

When Barty finally arrived at his home, he knocked on the door. Periwinkle immediately came to the door. She glanced at Barty, the little cow girl with him then she glanced at Errol who had a cow monster in his hands.

"Who are you? Did you kill that monster and decide to threaten me by kidnapping my son? How dare you!"

"Mom, it's not like that."

"Then what is going on?"

"My father was trying to kill your son because we were starving but your son says you make good cinnabunnies."

Peri blushed.

"Oh he did, did he?"

She glanced at Barty with suspicious eyes.

He blushed under her scrutiny.

"Who's the handsome gentlemen with you?" she asked.

"Name's Errol.

Peri smiled.

"My, my I had no idea you swung that way, Barty."

Barty felt his cheeks heat up.

"It's not like that. He was just there at the right place at the right time. Honestly you're so embarrassing."

It took two days before Cal's father had finally recovered. Peri had dropped by the room with a plate of bisicles which looked like flaky croissants when he jolted up glaring at her.

"Where am I and who are you?"

"You're at my house. My son took you here and my name is Peri."

The bull snorted.

"Is this some kind of trap to lure me into a false sense of security. You have to know that I tried to kill your son."

Peri chuckled.

"Yes and because of that you missed out on a free lunch so if you're hungry then eat. I made bisicles because they're portable and you can eat them for lunch and dinner."

"Dad, I see you're finally awake."

Cal's father looked up and saw his daughter standing in the doorway. There were tears coming down the corner of his eyes.

"Hey Cal."

"Why did you never say anything about running out of food? You're supposed to confide in me," she snapped.

"Sorry."

"We could have worked it out. I could have got a job but you..."

She picked him up and tossed him on the floor.

"I draw the line at killing another monster."

"I was only worried about you. You don't know what kind of monsters are out there. What if some monster tried to flirt with you?"

Cal sighed.

"I'm a big girl," she mumbled, her cheeks flush with embarrassment. "You don't need to baby me."

Sans was never what one would call social preferring the friends he had over making new ones. It was easier to lock himself in the lab, working with his father on his wacky experiments.

On Christmas Eve, Papyrus knocked on the door to the lab.

Aster looked up from his paperwork glancing at Sans who simply shrugged. Sans frowned as he glanced at the paperwork on his desk.

"You look frustrated. You should take a break, you've been at that for hours," Aster said.

"You do the same thing."

Aster grinned.

"I always do that no matter what the circumstance. You have a whole life ahead of you."

Papyrus knocked on the door again.

"Is that you, Papyrus?" Aster asked.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING? MOM WANTS YOU TO COME TO DINNER."

"Tell Arial, I'll be out soon."

"I'm staying, too."

"You can't avoid your brother forever," Aster said. "You've been holed up with me all year. You never spend time with your brother. You only have one brother. You should make the most of it."

Sans sighed and headed out.

"If you say so."

It really was irritating knowing that he had to set time for him though. He could be getting things done instead of being cooped down here with the other monsters.

He headed to the kitchen. Papyrus was already sitting down next to Arial.

"Dad said he'd be upstairs in a minute," Sans said.

Arial smiled.

"That's good. It's not often we just sit together as family."

"WE USED TO DO IT EVERY CHRISTMAS," Papyrus said.

"Really?" Sans asked. "I don't remember."

"YOU ALWAYS TOLD ME TO BE A GOOD LITTLE BRO OR I'D BE ON SANTA'S NAUGHTY LIST."

Now that he mentioned it Sans could remember. Papyrus had been bullied by some of his classmates: Loox and Astigmatism because of this he had often been really upset.

Most of the citizens of Snowdin had talked of bringing gifts to the Gyftrot that had come from the cave outside town. Sans having heard the news had told his mother about it.

"Y'know it might be a good idea to start a tradition like that. We could give gifts to each other during this time every year."

"We do that every day though."

Being the royal scientist was a high paying job, they could afford a mansion if they wanted to.

"It might be fun if the monster who gave the gifts had an air of mystery. Maybe red, that's a colour often shrouded in mystery," Arial said. "It would also have to be someone that we'd least expect."

"Well the king often breaks molds. He's the only one who'd take a walk around town without the fear of being turned to dust."

"He's a very nice monster. I don't see why not."

Sans had gone to King Asgore that evening. He hovered by the door of the throne room.

"Come in, Sans."

Sans stepped into the throne room bowing at the king's feet.

"Your majesty."

"You don't need to be so polite just call me Asgore."

"It's easier to keep with the formalities. I wanted to ask you for a favor. You see my brother hasn't been doing well in school. The other monsters are picking on him and my mom thinks it's a good idea if someone gave gifts to the other monsters out there. She thinks it might cheer everyone up."

Asgore stroked his chest with his hands.

"That's not a bad idea."

"I didn't want to rude. Are you sure it's alright your majesty?"

"I want to serve the underground anyway I can. If I can give them just the tiniest piece of hope it'll be worth it."

The first time they had done this, Asgore had knocked on their front door.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Papyrus asked.

"I-I erm-"

"Who's at the door, Papyrus?" Sans asked.

"Er, it's San-Santa."

Asgore's face turned a crimson red.

Papryus turned to Sans.

"HE SAYS HIS NAME IS SANTA."

Sans walked to the door beside his brother and snickered at the sight of the king dressed in red garments.

"Hi...Santa."

"Papyrus, have you been a good monster this year?"

"OF COURSE I'VE BEEN A GOOD MONSTER. I'M THE BEST BROTHER ANYONE COULD WANT JUST ASK SANS."

"Yep, my bros been a pretty good boy all year."

Asgore gave Papyrus a book. It had been one of his favorite books, 'Pickaboo with Fluffy Bunny.' Papyrus still had the book on a shelf in his room. Sans had still went in his room occasionally.

"HEY SANS," Papyrus cut through his thoughts. "I HELPED MOM BAKE THE QUICHE WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

His plate had already been prepared at the table so Sans took a bite off the plate.

"It's pretty good."

"Y'know you should thank him. It was awfully nice of him to prepare a plate for you," Arial said.

"Thanks Papyrus."

His younger brother beamed.

"SO WHAT DO YOU THINK SANTA WILL GIVE ME THIS YEAR?"

"I don't know."

"I HOPE HE CAN GIVE ME A CAR. I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DRIVE ONE OF THOSE."

"Really?"

"YEAH, SO I CAN FEEL THE WIND IN MY HAIR."

Sans chuckled.

"You have hair?"

"Yes, tell him mom."

Arial's black eyes gazed at him with the intensity of sharp daggers. It's message was clear, 'Don't pick on your brother.'

"Yes he does."

So while Sans had been aiming to shatter his delusions doing so would be equivalent to picking on his brother.

"So how's school? The monsters aren't picking on you again are they?" Arial asked.

"THEY MOSTLY AVOID ME THOUGH BARBY TALKED TO ME YESTERDAY BUT THAT WAS ONLY TO TELL ME HER FATHER WAS ILL. SANS IS ONE OF THEIR FREQUENT CUSTOMERS."

"Really? Maybe he'd feel better if I made him a bowl of soup. Sans you think you could deliver it to him?" Arial asked.

"Sure."

"I'll have to get some groceries. We are out of carrots."

While Arial had been out shopping, Sans had gone to bed. It had been a long day.

The next day, Sans got up and headed in the living room where Papyrus was waiting with a long flat rectangular object wrapped in green paper and red ribbon.

"I KNOW YOU PROBABLY DON'T RECEIVE GIFTS TOO OFTEN BUT I WANTED TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING THIS YEAR."

Papyrus handed Sans his gift. He carefully unwrapped the present.

"What is it?"

"I KNOW HOW YOU LOVE THEORIES OF TIME TRAVEL AND QUANTUM THEORY SO I GOT YOU A BOOK ON QUANTUM PHYSICS."

Sans glanced at Papyrus with dilated pupils.

"You got this for me? Thank you, Papyrus."

He wrapped his arms around his younger brother in a tight embrace.

At around the same time, Periwinkle's family was gathered in the living room. Barty was struck with curiosity once he realised that someone was missing.

"So where's Ferdinand?"

"He should be coming home any minute now," Peri said.

Just then there was a curt knock on the door.

"Mom, you there?"

"Come in, we're in the living room dear."

Barty caught sight of his brother, a tall blue bunny.

"Hey BB, long time no see man."

"Don't call me that. I have a name. Bartholomew. Say it."

"This your family?" asked a gruff voice coming from the orange cat monster next to him. "They're kind of lame dude."

Barty glared at the cat.

"And you are?"

The cat blushed.

"It's B-"

The cat covered Ferdinand's mouth.

"B," the cat said.

"B, huh? What's it short for? Bad smelling feet or Bad body odour. I hate the smell of cats," Barty said.

"Chill out you two. Why can't we all be friends?" Ferdinand asked.

"That's what evil masterminds say before they try to take over the world," said a voice from behind B. Barty saw it was a cat monster around the same height as B.

"You are?"

"Whiskers. I'm B's little sister. I heard you're a member of the royal guard."

"Yeah."

"That's impressive."

After the holiday, Barty and Errol headed back to the king's castle. Undyne came in around breakfast time.

"Sentry is that a new recruit?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then I'm leaving it up to you to teach him the ropes."

Weeks passed and it was with growing ire that Barty picked up on the numerous amount of attention that his protege had been experiencing from the female recruits.

Two other recruits had joined a couple of days ago, Flicka and Whiskers. Flicka was a grasshopper monster and Whiskers happened to be his brother's best friend's sister. In result, the two had got reacquainted two days ago.

"Barty I didn't expect to see you again."

"I had no idea you liked to fight."

"I don't. My friend, Flicka does. I just wanted to support her anyway I can."

During the day's training however Undyne had assigned the sentries to practice fighting with their partners and Barty was paired with Errol. Everytime Barty tried to knock him off his feet, Errol swiftly sidestepped it. The worst thing about it was he never would attack even though he had lots of opportunities to do so.

"You over there. You are supposed to be attacking. You're not even trying to hurt him," Undyne said.

Errol snorted.

"If I did, he'd be dead."

Barty paled in shock.

"What...what are you talking about dude?"

Before Errol could say another word, Barty heard these girls squealing.

"That was so awesome."

"You couldn't really kick his a-s could you?"

Barty scoffed and walked away.

At lunch time, Whiskers sat next to him.

"Hey is it true that you were partnered up with that dragon? I didn't know you two were so close. Is he single?" Whiskers asked.

Barty sulked.

"I don't know."

"Ok, ok no need to be so grouchy. You act like you're jealous or something."

Barty's face heated up.

"I'm not jealous."

Whiskers chuckled and bounced over to where Flicka was sitting.

"Guess what, Flicka? You know Ferdinand? His brother is friends with Errol. Aren't we lucky?"

Flicka frowned.

"Yeah I guess we are."

"You don't seem that excited about it. In fact you look kind of glum."

"You have a crush on him don't you?" Flicka asked.

"Well any girl would like those strong legs."

Flicka chuckled.

"I guess that's true."

After lunch as Whiskers and Flicka were heading back to their room, someone threw a bucket of bones in Whiskers' face.

"What's the big idea?" She snapped.

There was the sound of barking and laughter.

"That look on your face is priceless. Do you really think because you're friends with Barty that Errol will even give you the time of day. How naive."

Whiskers saw a large grey dog sneering at her.

"You're just jealous because I saw him first."

"You little..."

"What? Scared of a cat?"

The dog snorted.

"This isn't the last of this," she said as she trotted away.

Whiskers laughed.

"Are you okay, Whiskers?" Flicka asked.

"I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt."

The next morning, Whiskers and Flicka joined Barty for breakfast.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? We're sitting next to you."

"Why?"

"Just cause," Whiskers said.

The postal wolf had dropped by their table handing a letter to Whiskers.

"Wow Whiskers you are so lucky to get a letter."

She opened the letter with her claws and pulled out a couple strips of paper.

"It's tickets to a concert by Moby."

"Him?" Flicka asked. "I heard he sounded awful. No one ever goes to his concerts."

"I don't know. It could be fun," Whiskers said. "Who says we have to listen? We could trash the stage and throw socks at him."

Barty sighed.

"You're evil."

"Can you ask Errol if he would go to the concert with me please?"

"Dude, I'm not your servant."

"Well I think you should do it considering the trouble I received from having a little crush on your friend. Think of it as a make up kiss."

"Alright already give me the ticket."

Whiskers smiled as she handed him the ticket.

"Good luck," she uttered before she left.

"What? How am I supposed to ask?" He grumbled to himself and let out a sigh of disgust. "Rats."

"Don't you mean, cats?"

"Ugh that's awful," Barty said before he looked up spotting Errol sitting across from him.

"That is the punchline isn't it or am I wrong?"

"Don't remind me."

"I guess I caught you at a bad time, huh?"

"Something like that. My friend wanted to know if you were free to go to a concert. She got tickets to see Moby Fishy."

"Is he any good?"

"I heard he was awful."

"Are you coming too?"

"Do you want me to?"

"If you don't want to-"

"I didn't say that!" Barty snapped.

"So you'll come?"

"I'll think about it."

Much to his ire, Errol had a smug grin on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face."

The next day, Whiskers had got up overcome with dizziness.

"Ugh, I feel so dizzy."

"Are you sick?" Flicka asked from the bed beside hers. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine. The concert is today. What kind of monster would I be if I left my date hanging."

"I can go instead. Barty probably didn't give the ticket to Errol anyway," Flicka said. "He doesn't look like the most reliable guy."

"It's a shame you'll be going alone. Have fun for me alright."

"Will do."

Flicka headed out with the ticket in her pocket. Turning the corner, she ran into Errol himself. She felt her face heat up.

"Sorry."

"Are you alright?" He asked.

There was her sore exoskeleton from when she was knocked on her back but she could grow limbs on a whim. It was as he was holding his hand out that Flicka was struck with curiosity. Did Barty give him the ticket? She hadn't known how reliable he was but opted to lie to her friend in order to get close to the monster in question All throughout high school, it seemed Whiskers always had everything.

Her father had been a successful businessman working in real estate and owned the theatre in Hotland. She wanted something herself for once.

"I heard you got a ticket to see Moby Fishy in concert."

"How did you know?"

"A friend told me about it. It so happens I've got a ticket too. Why don't we go together."

He nodded.

After training, the two headed for the theatre.

Flicka reached out to hold Errol's hand.

"Ah look at that couple aren't they so cute?"

Flicka blushed.

She noticed however that Errol's eyes restless searched the place as though he was looking for something.

"Looking for someone?" she asked.

"Uh no. It was nothing sorry."

The two headed in the theatre.

It was horrible. Moby didn't sing anything remotely in tune. Flicka snickered.

"Is there something funny?"

"Um...no."

"If you got something to say, say it to my face."

He hopped off stage stomping towards them.

"You're funny, that's all."

"Haha, you better watch what you say kid. You might offend someone."

Flicka could hear him clenching his fists. He swept his fist in the direction of her face before Errol caught his hand.

"Knock it off, we don't want trouble. If you don't leave her alone you'll regret it."

"Haha," Moby laughed nervously.

Errol escorted Flicka out.

After the show, the two walked out not noticing Doge who had spotted them leaving. Errol turned to address her as they were walking out.

"I'm afraid I haven't been completely straight with you."

Flicka's eyes lit up.

'Could he be confessing his true feelings about me? He must really like me.'

"I like you but that's as far as my feelings go."

"Oh."

"I was a little worried you might have interpretted this as more than a friendly outing and if you did, I'm sorry."

Her head slanted downwards.

"That's all right. I thought you might have loved someone else. You seemed so restless."

"We should get back to the castle."

Flicka nodded.

She took deep breaths trying to keep herself together. As she headed back to her room, she spotted Whiskers pacing restlessly around their room.

"Are you feeling better?" Flicka asked.

"What do you think?" Whiskers snapped glaring at her.

"Why are you so upset?"

"I thought we were friends. You told me you were going to the concert by yourself."

"I was."

"Doge saw you with Errol. You know how much I liked him."

Flicka saw red.

"You always like everything I do. I've never got anything to myself. You have everything. You can buy anything you possibly want," she snapped.

"How typical. I always knew you were jealous of me. Is that why we were friends so you could use me?"

"I..."

"Save it. I don't ever want to see you again. You could throw away that friendship bracelet. I know now you never really meant it."

Flicka sighed.

Thinking back on it, her jealousy seemed so silly. Here she was getting jealous of a guy who wasn't interested in her and she hadn't even considered her friend's feelings at all. She had been so scared of confronting the issue with her friend because she had seen how Whiskers persuaded other monsters to do things for her. She was blunt and never took no for an answer and Flicka hadn't wanted to fight a losing battle. If she had lost the battle, she would have felt bitter. She had always been a sore loser.

What she wouldn't give to have her best friend back.

The next day, Errol sat across from Barty.

"How was the concert?" Barty asked.

"It would have been better if you were there."

Barty felt his cheeks heat up.

"I didn't have a ticket."

"So how did you get that one ticket then?" Errol asked giving Barty a piercing glance. He felt ashamed and he shouldn't feel shame. What did he care about Errol.

"I bought it alright."

The intensity of the gaze didn't cease.

"Oh alright, a friend gave it to me. She wanted me to ask if you would go to the theatre with her."

"Strange why you wouldn't tell me," he said before he smirked smugly. "Were you jealous?"

"It's nothing to get smug about," Barty snapped.

"I suppose but if you wanted to come too, you could have just asked."

Barty sighed.

"Was I that obvious?"

Errol nodded.

Within the last five years in the human world there had been a fatal outbreak of an unknown disease wiping nearly all of humanity. Most of the inhabitants on the island had evacuated and the United States military had used the island to evacuate all the sick people.

Humans who had suffered from the virus either died days within receiving it or suffered from aggression due to the mind regression until they died from brain death.

The virus also happened to be very contagious. So the pilots who had flown most of the infectees had also remained on the island.

Stephanie and her uncle had been two of the many evacuees taken to the island. No one knew of the origins but the doctors had said they had acquired the virus while traveling. Her uncle had been an archaeologist for quite some time who had been traveling the world.

She had lived with her father in France for quite some time until her father had wanted her to take ballet in America. It was something that her mother had wanted to do when she was alive so her uncle had taken her in.

On the way to America there was a huge storm and apparently some luggage containing samples of the virus causing the entire ship to be contaminated with the virus.

Once the two had arrived on the island however Stephanie had quickly made friends preferring to play dress up at the neighbor's house.

Her uncle however had learned how to acquire food from the animals on the island. Most of the buildings and the supplies had been taken previously to their arrival and since the island had no government or economy, he had learned to hunt for their own food.

Stephanie had wanted to help and convinced her uncle to take hire someone on the island to teach her some self defence.

Her blonde hair was put up in a bun as she got ready for her next class. Due to the savage inhabitants of the island, her uncle had packed some clothes, some food and weapons in case she ran into trouble.

It was after she had finished with her lessons that Stephanie headed home.

While she was headed home that she suddenly heard an unnerving sound in the distance.

Stephanie whirled around.

There in the trees was one of the natives.

"AH," She cried out before running in the other direction. From behind her she could hear them running towards her. Her flip flips had broken before she could make it to the mountain and Stephanie quickly stepped out of them preferring the toil of the outdoors over being killed by the natives.

Quickly she ran into the direction of the large mountain hiding in the shrubbery until she was certain they were gone.

She could hear someone screaming in the distance.

Some of the natives had dark skin and red and blue markings on the sides of their face. Her uncle had spotted them doing their magic rituals on the island. He didn't elaborate much upon it however because every time Stephanie wanted to know more he'd change the subject.

She peered from behind the bushes and saw the natives drag a human towards their camp ignoring her altogether. It didn't make it any less horrifying when she saw them stab them though.

The natives had drove a knife towards his body and Stephanie found she couldn't look away as they were doing their ritual.

Long after their ritual was when Stephanie decided to change her clothes. There was still the irritation along the side of her leg from earlier when she had accidentally peed her pants. It was becoming very uncomfortable. She glanced around for a place to change finding the cave behind her to suffice.

Once she was well hidden she pulled her bag from over her shoulder and glanced through it. Much to her dismay the only thing in her bag was her tutu and ballet shoes but really she only had herself to blame.

Stephanie had been used to being lectured by her father to do things right away but she had never lived by this rule. Yesterday her uncle had told her to pack her tutu and ballet shoes for lessons the next day. Of course Stephanie had done that so her uncle wouldn't know that she didn't go and rather stayed the extra hour to polish her self-defence so she had neglected to pack any clothes.

Grumbling Stephanie changed into her tutu and slipped on her ballet shoes. It was as she got up that she stumbled across some vines falling straight down into the large hole in the middle of the cave.

Wincing she looked down and saw her knee was bloodied by the fall. Grumbling she got up and looked up.

It was a long way home and it didn't look like she could even climb out of here. She sobbed before she got to her feet and headed inside the cave in front of her.

A final froggit appeared before her. It looked like a frog with a yellow crown on it's head.

"Are you alright, human?" it asked.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The creature hoped closed to her.

"Get away from me," She snapped with a deranged look in her eyes. "If you don't stay back, I'll kill you."

It hopped towards her heedlessly.

"It's going to be alright," it said. "Relax you're safe."

Stephanie let out a sigh of relief.

She coughed bombarded by a series of more cough until she sounded hoarse.

"Are you alright? You look ill."

The creature looked up to see a carrot like object buried in the ground.

"Hey Carrot, over here."

"Don't call me that. I have a name," The creature said before it jumped out of the ground and hopped towards them. "Is that a human? They don't look so good."

"Then why don't you invite them for dinner?"

Stephanie paled.

"What? No, you can't eat me I'm too skinny."

"See what you did. You scared the human," spat the carrot like monster.

"Vegetoid's not going to eat you, human. He's conjuring you some vegetables to eat," the final froggit said.

Vegetoid conjured a stalk of celery.

Stephanie eagerly took a bite.

"The best part about it is you don't even have to worry about using the bathroom."

"Why?" She asked.

"Monster food is different from human food. The body absorbs it before it can make it through the digestion tract."

"Where am I and what is this place?" She asked.

"These are the ruins," the final froggit said. "The queen has told us to report to her if anyone has fallen down here."

"The queen? She's not gonna kill me is she?"

"Of course not. The queen loves humans. She once had a human child herself," Vegetoid said.

"How do I get home?"

"You mean out of these ruins? Only the queen knows the way."

"Can you take me to the queen?" Stephanie asked.

"Certainly."

Stephanie followed the creatures through the ruins and brought her outside a dying tree with falling red leaves.

"Knock on the door and she'll let you in."

Stephanie nodded and the monsters left.

She approached the door timidly with a stroke of caution before she knocked softly.

Seconds past and minutes but noone came.

Stephanie swallowed feeling beads of sweat trail down her face. There was nowhere to go. She had to talk on the door or she'd never escape from here.

Once more she knocked on the door, loudly this time. The worst that could happen is the monster could reprimand her though she didn't exactly rule out killing despite what the monsters had said.

This time however the knock hadn't died in silence. Stephanie could hear the sounds of brisk footsteps running towards the door.

The door opens and there's a good like monster looking at her with wide red eyes.

"Hello."

"Hi," Stephanie says softly.

"I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" Toriel asked.

"Stephanie."

"Stephanie, I see."

Her lips curl up in a smile and her eyes crinkle with glee. She looks old and reminds Stephanie of her grandmother.

"Won't you come in?"

Stephanie chuckled. Her laughter doesn't reach her eyes though. She steps inside and looks around.

"You look upset. Are you alright? None of the monsters hurt you did they?"

"No," She said softly.

"Are you sure?"

Stephanie nodded.

"I was running away from some of the natives. They always practice these weird rituals. I saw them killing someone."

Toriel frowned.

"So they are just as ruthless even now."

"Not all of us," Stephanie said. "Is that why all these monsters are down here?"

"Yes, we agreed to it to end the war between monsters and humans. So what are you hobbies?"

Stephanie's face heated up.

"I like to paint. When I was younger I used to my father paint alot before my mother passed away. He painted the most beautiful landscapes. We don't do that much anymore."

"Why not?" Toriel asked.

"Well my mother wanted to be a ballet dancer. So my father asked my uncle to take me to America to practise ballet but instead me and my uncle were sent to this island."

"You don't need to explain it. The experience must have been painful for you. Do you want a slice of snail pie?"

"No."

"It's really good. You can't even tell it's made of snails."

"Alright, I'll try it."

"When's your birthday?" Toriel asked.

"It's January 1st."

"That's in a couple of weeks isn't it? I'll have to bake you a cake then."

Toriel chuckled.

When she goes in the kitchen that's when Stephanie decides to explore the place. Downstairs she discovers a path leading to a door outside. It's a violet colored door with a weird pattern that is reminiscent to an angel looking down at three red specks.

She stepped outside. It feels oddly desolate.

When she makes it to Snowdin, she musters the courage to step inside the bar. Her uncle often took her out to drink when they had been traveling abroad and she almost felt at home as she stepped inside.

There were some dogs sitting at a table in suits of metal armour and a green flame like creature wearing a blue dress and white apron behind the counter. Stephanie sits on one of the stools.

"Can I help you?" The green flamelike creature asked.

Stephanie is suddenly bombarded by a series of coughs.

"Can I have a glass of water?" she asked, her voice very hoarse.

The creature heads in the backroom and within minutes arrives with a glass of water.

"So what's someone like you doing in a place like this?"

The creature's voice is gentle and soft.

"To be honest I'm a little lost."

"You wouldn't be the first one."

"Are you the owner of this place?"

"No, that would be my husband but he's a little sick so my daughter is taking care of him."

Stephanie slowly sipped the glass of water.

It so happened that as she was doing so that Stephanie heard the doors behind her open. She turned and saw a short stubby skeleton with large hallow black eyes with a white speck in the middle of them.

"Sans, it's been a long time since we've seen you last." The green flame creature said.

"How's Grillby?" He asked taking a chair next to Stephanie. His voice was deep and overtly casual.

"Still as sick as ever."

"Well, here's something that might help," Sans said handing her a small canteen.

"What is it?"

"It's soup. I thought it might help with his sore throat."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Sans," She said taking the canteen from his hands.

Stephanie felt eyes on her.

 _ **"Is that anyway to greet a stranger?"**_ a cold chilly voice asked from beside her. Stephanie felt chills creep up her spine as she turned towards the skeleton.

The white dots that had been present in his hallow black eyes had vanished.

"Oh er hi," She said.

"Heh heh. You look like you've just arrived. Like it so far?"

Stephanie bit her lower lip.

"No reply, huh? I'd watch your back if I were you. It's not good to make a name for yourself down in the underground."

Stephanie feels like her heart is bursting from her chest. Every fiber of her being wanted to turn away and run. Was that a threat?

Her chest burns and she coughs.

"Are you alright?" Sans asked.

"I'm cough fine."

Her throat hurts but there's a part of her who distantly associates Sans as a threat to her survival.

Suddenly everything is spinning and she sees black.

When she wakes up, she looked around but she could only see orange walls. She is covered by an orange knitted blanket and a quilt with pictures of a house on it.

There is a tall skeleton by her bed though she's quick to note that it isn't the same skeleton that she met in the pub.

This skeleton has blonde hair and is wearing an orange scarf and a violet robe.

"Where am I?" Stephanie murmured groggily.

"This is my house, sugar. Sans brought you here," She said. "You looked very sick when he brought you here. He was very concerned."

Stephanie tried to get up more curious about this place.

"No, no you have to rest. Doctor's orders."

"How long have I been here?"

"Just a couple of days. It gets awfully lonely around here now that Papyrus has been going to school. It was nice having some company for a change."

"Who's Papyrus?" Stephanie asked.

"He's my son."

"Is he a skeleton like you?"

"Yeah he's a little shorter than his brother, Sans though."

"So you're his mother then?"

"Yeah."

Could it have been possible that the skeleton from the pub had been referring to the fact that some of the monsters would kill humans? If that was the case was she really safe here.

"You needn't look so worried, child."

"I'm not a child," Stephanie spat. "If you're going to kill me why don't you just do it."

The skeleton frowned.

"Tsk, tsk, that idiot. That cynical egomaniac. Probably been talking with the king again."

Her fist shook in the air.

"What's the matter?"

She stomped out of her room and in the distance Stephanie could hear her pounding on a door.

"ASTER!"

"What is it, dear?"

"COME OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!"

She hears the sound of the door open.

"What's the matter, Arial?"

"You've enfolded Sans in your little cooked up experiments again haven't you?"

"I'd done no such thing," a voice snapped.

"Oh yeah?"

Arial dragged Aster in by his lab coat. Stephanie saw he was the same height as Arial only he had the same large hallow black eyes with the white dot in the middle of each one.

"Oh my, I didn't know we had a guest."

Arial's eyes narrowed.

"It's a human, Aster. She looked horrified and I know you've told Sans about those other fallen children."

Aster looked affronted.

"You blame me? He's hardly around. He works for the king isn't it reasonable for him to have acquired that information from him?"

"You mean he's seen those dead human bodies?" She asked, her face looking rather aghast. "Aster, why didn't you tell me? He must be so scarred. My poor boy."

"Relax he's fine, Arial."

"With no help from you of course. Aren't you a little concerned?"

"Sans can handle himself. He's a big boy. Now Papyrus on the other hand..."

Arial smacked him on the shoulder.

"Just remember he is your son."

Stephanie was crouched on her pillow looking very small.

Aster chuckled.

"Relax we mean you no harm. Make yourself at home," he said. "I'm heading back to the lab, Arial."

He leaned over to give his wife a kiss on the cheek before heading back to his lab.

Stephanie breathed out a sigh of relief before she relaxed.

"Is that your husband?" She asked.

"Yes, we've been married for a long time."

"Is he a scientist?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Well he was wearing a lab coat."

"Yes, he's the royal scientist. He works for the king."

"The king wants to kill me doesn't he?"

"No, the king wants to extract your soul," She said. "With your soul he can free all the monsters from the underground."

"What's so special about my soul?" Stephanie asked.

"Monsters and humans are comprised of two different things. Monster souls are created by magic and are magic based creatures."

"Can a soul get sick?"

"No. The soul is the culmination of your very being. It's a manifestation of your character."

"Do monsters get sick?"

"It's not very often we get sick. When we do, it's usually diseases that attack our magic."

Stephanie sighed in relief.

"So I guess you don't have much to worry about then."

"It's pretty care free down in the underground."

"What do you do?" Stephanie asked.

"I work as a famous actress in the capital. Many monsters watch my movies. At night I work as a comedian. It beats boredom."

She relaxes back on the bed falling back to sleep.

Sans visits the queen every afternoon. It had become ingrained as a habit. He travels past the ruins to visit her when he isn't busy serving the king and working with his father on another one of his convoluted experiments. They are not any closer with finding a solution to their problem.

He feels he might suffocate if he's in that enclosed space for too long and gets inspiration from long walks and Toriel's butterscotch cinnamon pies.

Once he sets foot in the ruins however he feels uneasy. When he sets foot in Toriel's home he quickly understands why.

Sprawled on the floor face down and her right arm out is Toriel.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" He asked.

"I-I feel so weak."

"What happened?"

"All the monsters suddenly collapsed. There was nothing I could do," She said sobbing. It wasn't too long before she started coughing.

'That human coughed too, didn't she?' He thought. Sans was beginning to wonder if the human had acquired some kind of disease that was transmittable to monsters.

"That human that fell down here. You seen her didn't you?"

Toriel nodded.

"Is she alright?" She asked.

"She's fine but you're not."

She chuckled.

"I don't have long anyway."

Her eyes were sad as they were pinned on Sans.

"Look it was fun while it lasted. I loved it when you kept me company," She said, frowning."It was so lonely down here. I guess what I mean to say is that I love you, Sans."

She closed her eyes for the last time.


	11. Ch 11: Fallen

Chapter 11: Fallen

He is shocked. Since the first human child passed away there was never any need for tears only apathy yet when she dies it hits him hard.

Tears fall down his cheeks. He wishes the human would use their power to go back in time just so he can save her in time.

His heart beats erratically. Only when she is gone can he admit that he might have returned her feelings but it's all in the past.

Her soul will slowly turn into dust. It's a rather painful death for a boss monster and he doesn't wish that kind of pain on anyone.

He gets to his feet maybe if he tells Aster, his father can create an antidote. If he asks that human maybe she'll comply.

Would he remember how to make the antidote in time to save her though? There was still some memories that remained intact through every reset.

He knew humans had the ability to go back in time. Sans had suspected it at one point but there had been no evidence that Chara had the ability. Even now he still had no evidence proving that humans could do so but he had a feeling it was true. It was almost an instinctive thought that was pushed to the back of his mind.

It's when he's heading back to Snowdin that he spots a familiar white skeleton wearing a white lab coat heading inside Grillby's.

'Aster?'

He follows his father into the pub and notices Asgore sitting at the front table on one of the bar stools.

"Hey!"

Asgore looks around for the person they're talking to.

"Hey! I'm talking to you," he grumbles darkly before he forcibly turns Asgore around.

The king's eyes widen as he takes in the skeleton.

"Aster? You look a little pale, are you alright?" Asgore asked.

"I guess you think you're really clever, don't you?"

The atmosphere grew very chilly. Something was very wrong.

"What are you talking about?"

Asgore looked very confused.

"How can you be so selfish? You've taken everything away from me after I slaved hours serving you."

"Are you alright? If I did something wrong..."

"SHUDDAP!"

Sans sees he has conjured an orange fireball in his right hand. He sees Aster punch Asgore through the chest. His hand going right through Asgore's body.

Asgore is pale green his eyes frozen in horror.

His body instantly crumbles to dust.

Aster chuckles with mad glee.

"That's what you get for crossing me."

He turns and his eyes widen at the appearance of Sans.

"It's nice to see you again, you little brat. Can you stop me now or are you too boneless?"

He walks out the door bumping intentionally into Sans.

'What was that?' Sans thought.

Asgore couldn't really be dead could he? Maybe this was just a horrible nightmare.

"Oh my g-d, did you see that? The royal scientist just killed the king."

"Did you see his face though? Don't you think he was a little creepy."

The air felt suffocating and suddenly Sans felt he had to leave. Surely his father hadn't killed the king. He never left his lab for anything unless it was a specific request from the king.

There was no way the king had requested for Aster though. Didn't the king usually take a day off?

He runs quickly to his father's lab in Hotland.

"Hey Sans," a raspy old voice comes from behind him.

Sans turns and sees Gerson calling out to him.

"Come by and see me later when you have some time. I want to talk to you."

The brisk run takes a toll on him. He's panting heavily clutching on to his chest before he's coughing harshly.

There's a pain in his larynx and deeper into his chest.

Sans distantly wonders how it feels to die.

When he comes home, he knocks intently on the door to his father's lab.

"Dad?"

His father opens the door. Sans immediately notices that he doesn't look as pale as he did in Grillby's.

"Hey Sans, why do you look so glum?"

Sans chuckles. He feels a little relieved that his father is calling him by his name. This other Aster that he met in the pub didn't even acknowledge his existence almost like he loathed his own son.

"Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale," He said softly.

"I'm fine."

Sans walks to the kid's room. He's in time to hear his mother's series of coughs. He gazes at the child with hallow eyes.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Stephanie's eyes widen in fear. This is the first time his eyes are accompanied by this deep intimidating voice. It causes chills to creep up her spine.

"Sans, what's the big idea? Can't you see the human is still trying to recover?" Arial snapped.

"Mom, the queen is dead."

She gasps, her hands reaching up to cover her mouth.

"OH MY G-D! What happened?"

"She was sick. The human made her sick."

"I'm not sick," Stephanie snapped.

She couldn't be sick. If she was sick she would die. This virus they had been exposed to would inevitably kill them but it was too fast. There was so many things she wanted to do. She wanted to explore the world with her uncle but now she might not even do that.

Stephanie hoped that ignoring it would make it go away. Now it only seemed too real.

"You are and unless we can acquire an antidote everyone is gonna turn to dust."

"Dust?"

"It's death for monsters."

Her heart hammered quickly in her chest, her throat tight.

"Stop it, Sans. That's enough. You're making the human upset."

"Do you know the lives at stake?" Sans asked.

"I know that. It doesn't make it right for you to snap at the human though," Arial said.

"What do you know about this illness?"

"I-I-"

Sans lunged for her, pulling on the collar of her shirt.

"You either tell me or I'll let the king kill you himself."

"Sans, knock it off."

"I don't know. Everyone who is sick dies. Some die within minutes. My uncle says that people sometimes get the madness minutes before they die. It causes them to go on a violent rampage."

"What? Sans, listen. Human, did you say that humans who are exposed to this disease turn violent?"

Stephanie nodded.

"Could it be safe to assume that a monster can be affected in the same way?"

"You mean I spread the virus? I thought viruses only can travel through blood but you don't have blood."

Sans frowned.

"It's possible that the virus attacks proponents that make up the building bones of magic."

'Meaning that the element responsible for magic is also present in humans and the virus may in fact be targeting the source of the magic which is in the soul though it makes no sense that a human soul can possess magic without being comprised of it.'

"Do you think it's possible to make an antidote?" Arial asked.

"Yes," He said. "It isn't a problem. You should check on dad. He's been in the lab nearly all day."

Arial glanced at Sans with narrow eyes before she got up to leave the room. Only when she was gone did Sans speak.

"Sorry about before," he said. "Look kid, I know we've got on the wrong foot but I have something to ask you."

"Alright."

"There is a chance that I'll die before I create the antidote. If that happens I want you to use your ability to go back in time to fix it."

"I-What are you talking about?" Stephanie asked.

"As humans you seem to have the ability to go back in time to make different decisions to influence the outcome of the events. I'm sure if you wish hard enough the same will also happen to you."

"What if I don't succeed?"

"You'll succeed. You have nothing more to lose other than your life and that's already been doomed from the start."

"How far would I go back? It would mean nothing if the same thing happens again."

"There is the chance that some memories will slide into the next timeline," Sans said. "I have memories of the previous timeline. It is possible I could change history."

"What if it don't work?"

"As long as you try it'll work."

Stephanie took a deep breath.

"I'm counting on you, kid."

'Everyone's counting on you. I might not make it in time, but there will be a timeline where we will succeed.'

He leaves her to her thoughts before heading out.

"Where are you going so late in the evening?" Arial asked.

"I'm heading to Gerson's place don't worry I'll be back before dinner," Sans said.

"Can you pick up Papyrus from school?"

"Alright."

Before Sans picks up Papyrus from school however he stops by Gerson's house. Knocking intently on the door, Gerson eagerly answers. His eyes widen at the sight of Sans.

"Sans, you're here."

"You look surprised."

Sans is dreading what he's going to hear.

"To be honest I was a little worried that you wouldn't make it," he said. "There's been news that your father has assassinated the king."

Sans is silent. His father couldn't have possibly done something like that could he?

"Sans are you listening to me, kid. Snap out it," He said shaking the skeleton senseless. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"It's nothing," he said. His father couldn't have possibly been that cruel could he?

Suddenly he falls to his knees and bursts into a coughing fit.

"Sans what's the matter?"

Sans sighs.

"We have larger things to worry about. If I don't do something every monster will die unless I can make an antidote in time."

"You mean you're sick?"

Sans nods.

"I think I can make the antidote but it won't be enough to save everyone. It wouldn't matter though if someone had the ability to change everything. There might be a chance that this won't happen maybe I'll have some memory of everything that's happened."

Gerson looked at Sans with an eye raised.

"What are you dabbling on about?" He asked.

"Y'know I have a theory. I can't prove it to you of course but humans have the ability to travel through time."

Gerson turns away. Sans notices that the tortoise doesn't meet his eyes.

"Interesting theory," Gerson said. "I've finished a book not too long ago. It might be useful for your little project. I've read that the boxes littered around the towns and villages aren't effected by time travel in theory."

"I guess it's worth a shot."

Gerson chuckled mirthlessly.

"I thought it might be useful to you."

Sans gets to his feet.

"Well, I must be going. I can afford to be late picking up my lil' brother."

"Be careful alright."

Sans heads towards the school. Papyrus is already outside waiting for him.

"SANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He asked. "WHERE'S MOTHER?"

"She's busy."

Another episode of coughs wracked Sans' body. Papyrus saw his body flicker in and out of his vision.

"SANS ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus asked, his eyebrows knit in concern.

He reached for his brother's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Sans snapped. "Don't touch me."

"ALRIGHT GROUCHYBONES," Papyrus said, his jaw bent into a frown.

The two walked a fair distance from each other though Papyrus didn't notice his brother avoided his gaze.

When they finally arrive at the lab however everything is quiet.

Sans knocks on the door to his father's room.

"Dad, can I borrow a syringe?"

"Certainly," he said opening the door and handing his son a syringe. "What are you going to use it for?"

"It's for a blood sample." He said.

Aster closed the door.

"MOM?" Papyrus called out. Sans' eyes darted towards the bedroom where the child was staying at.

"Papyrus... is... that... you?" she inquires weakly.

"MOM, WHAT'S WRONG?"

Sans runs into the room. The white in his eyes is small. Stephanie thinks it's the first time she's seen this expression. He looks shocked by the sight.

He stares into her glassy eyes. It's not an expression that is associated with a skeleton. His mother however was never born a skeleton. She was half revenant and half skeleton. A revenant's body was mostly comprised of black magic and the bones outside the body acted more like a skin.

Skeleton monsters however had the lowest life span of all the monsters in the underground due to the accessibility of their soul easily seen through layers of bones. Any attack could easily shatter their soul. The souls of revenants however were buried beneath the dark magic that made up their bodies.

He'd never told Papyrus that. His brother retained most of his mother's skeletal body where as Sans had retained his father's. Unlike his mother, Aster was a revenant with very little similarities to a skeleton monster. The tiny white specks in their eyes was the source of a revenant's emotions.

Arial chuckled.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this," She said.

Sans walks up to the human's bedside.

"I need to borrow your arm, kid."

"DON'T SAY THAT. MONSTERS ONLY SAY THAT WHEN THEY ARE GOING TO PASS AWAY," Papyrus snapped.

Stephanie offered her arm to Sans.

"This is going to hurt but it's the only way," Sans said.

Stephanie winces as Sans pokes her arm with the needle.

"Papyrus, can you comfort her?" Sans asked.

Papyrus walks next to the human and strokes up her arm.

Blood fills the syringe. After that Sans pockets the syringe.

"You don't have to look at it that way if it makes you feel better. Just imagine I'm going to heaven or something. I heard it's warm up there. At least that's what the humans claim."

Sans sees her hands begin to dissolve into dust.

"Let's go. You shouldn't see this," He said leading Papyrus out of the room.

Stephanie is left to see Arial fade to dust.

Once Sans leaves the room with his brother. He knocks on the door of his father's room.

"Dad?"

"Sans is that you? Come in."

Sans brings Papyrus inside unsure whether he should leave his brother while he's alone. He sees Aster hovering over his lab equipment testing some volatile fluids.

Something is very disheartening and quiet about the atmosphere. It's very unsettling.

Aster looked up from what he was doing noticing Papyrus there for the first time.

"Sans, what's Papyrus doing down here?" he asked. "You know it's dangerous for a boy like him."

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him."

At his station, Sans takes out the syringe full of blood and pushes some out on a petrie dish. There's a microscope next to him. He places the petrie dish under the microscope.

Glancing at it under the microscope Sans casts a tiny ball of flame on his fingers and moves it close to the blood.

The blood bizarrely moves closer to the flame.

"I knew it."

"SO WHAT ARE YOU DOING SANS?"

Sans explained the virus to Papyrus.

"I figure with some magic I might be able to conjure some kind of virus eating bacteria that can eat up the virus. I've worked with human blood before and I've been able to analyse some of the bacteria that grows on their dead body. I think the virus is pretty strong though so maybe a kind of magical layer might be enough to distract it."

Once Sans finishes his work, Papyrus marvels at it's green tinge.

"YOU'RE FINISHED?" Papyrus asked.

"Yes, at least in theory."

Suddenly Sans was overcome by a series of coughs.

"Sans are you alright over there?" Aster asked.

"I'm fine." He said. Sans tugs on his brother's pants.

"Papyrus, can you do me a favor?" Sans whispers softly. "There are boxes scattered around here that are different from regular boxes. Can you place the vial into one of them?"

Papyrus looked as though he were going to refuse but there was something in his brother's voice that sounded final.

"WHY? WHAT'S THE MATTER? YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE TOO ARE YOU?"

"I'm fine. I just don't think I'll make it all the way. I'll be fine as long as I'm off my feet. Whatever happens to me don't tell dad, no matter what."

Papyrus frowned but nodded. He left leaving Sans by himself.

Sans got to his feet and headed out of his father's room back to the child's room.

"So you made the antidote?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you still want me to return?"

"How do you think my brother will feel when I'm gone? Do you think he'll be able to cope with losing two of his family members?"

His words aren't laced with sarcasm but it doesn't make it any less sad. He's asking her a genuine question.

"Your brother. He's a little young isn't he?"

"Yes."

"If I had a sister, I wouldn't want her to feel sad either."

"I see then the answer is obvious."

"Do you want me to do it now?"

"No, I'll wait until my brother returns."

It's when Papyrus returns that Sans turns to dust. The last thing Sans sees is tears and he proposes he isn't going to make his brother sad anymore.

Many timelines flow by, each time the antidote fails. Sometimes everyone makes it a little longer but inevitably they all die.

When she opens her eyes again after another failed timeline, Toriel is standing at the entrance of ruins looking very happy.

"Oh my, you poor child. You must have been so scared. Are you alright?"

Stephanie cries before she embraces her.

Toriel rubs circles on her back.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost. Come along dear."

She holds out her hand which Stephanie eagerly holds on to. Every time she goes back, she's always felt so lonely. She's always ashamed when Toriel dies yet despite the fact she wants to avoid her, Toriel always welcomes her and Stephanie can't say no.

"I had this feeling that there would be a child that would drop down in the ruins but I never expected it to be true," She said. Toriel introduces her to the monsters in the ruins. She tries not to get too close in case she gives them her ailment.

Eventually Stephanie is outside her home. She decides to stay a little longer this time. Sans could wait to try out the antidote. Every timeline he tries to antidote and they are not any closer to discovering the cure.

Her ailment is the only thing that isn't reversed when she travels to the past. She feels like she's growing mad.

Toriel shows her to her new room. She always gives Stephanie that room next door to her bedroom. It's the only constant throughout the timelines.

Stephanie collapses on the bed for a tiny nap. She awakes from a fitful sleep. Toriel is sitting on a chair at her bedside like a guardian angel.

The next morning Stephanie heads to the living room only to see Toriel dressed in a white apron covered in paint. Her brush runs over the canvas that is hung on a wooden easel.

"Hello my child."

"What are you doing?"

"Painting. Do you love to paint? I had a feeling that you might. The library in Home has plenty of books on it so I thought I'd try it myself. Do you wanna try?"

Her father also painted. How could she have possibly have known that if she hadn't told her?

'Is she taunting me? Is she blaming me for what happened to her?'

"NO!"

There are tears in the corners of her eyes. She feels her chest constrict.

"Child, are you alright?" Toriel asked stepping closer to Stephanie.

"Knock it off. Stay away from me!" She snapped.

Stephanie wanted to stay because Toriel made her feel cherished. She didn't want to remember her sickness, she didn't want to have to leave even if it meant Toriel getting sick. Toriel made her feel loved but now even that was gone.

Stephanie heads to bed. It's a fitful sleep. She hates it here. At least on the surface she has people who love her there. On the surface she has a clean bed, a new set of clothes and a bathroom.

"No," She said with a frown. "The bed is uncomfortable."

"I made some cider and some pie. I saved you a piece."

Stephanie frowned before she turned her nose up at it.

"I don't like this place. I want to go home."

"Are you alright?" Toriel asked reaching for the human's shoulder.

She flinched.

"Quit being so nice to me. I know you don't mean it," Stephanie snapped.

"Alright," Toriel said softly.

Every day she was in the underground, Toriel had dropped by her room and Stephanie ignored her.

She anticipated the day that Toriel would leave.

'One day she'll give up on me. It's probably better she do it now before she dies.'

One day however Toriel didn't appear. It was a little unnerving not to hear the tiny creak of her door opening as she came inside.

'I guess she's gone. Well, it's better this way.'

Stephanie removed the covers and headed downstairs. Her shoulders slouched.

She was torn. A part of her had wanted to leave but a part of her felt guilty.

'If I leave now she will die all alone.'

When she's just about to leave she hears a frantic voice calling her.

"Oh good, I found you. I was worried you might have gotten a little lost."

Stephanie turns and her eyes widen in surprise.

Toriel is panting heavily. There is sweat beading down her head and Stephanie sees her smiling sheepishly at her.

"I know it was reckless to do something like this but I wanted to surprise you."

"How did y-?"

Stephanie felt tears falling down her cheeks.

"Did I upset you? I'm sorry my child."

Stephanie runs to her arms and hugs her.

"Are you alright?" Toriel asked. Her voice is warm and soothing.

She wants to tell her everything.

"You don't have to say anything. It must have been so painful."

Stephanie pulls away. Tears fall from the corners of her eyes.

"You die."

Toriel frowns.

"Why? How?"

"I'm sick and you become sick because of me. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, I was wondering why you always seemed so sad," She said. "You must have been so scared, so frightened."

Stephanie sees her tears.

"How can you still like me, after everything that I did?"

"How can anyone hate you after you apologised. Come along dear, I have to show you your surprise."

Stephanie is stunned at the sight of the cake on the table.

"You look surprised. Isn't today your birthday?"

"How did y-?"

"I had this dream and I just had this feeling. It's like the same feeling I had with the paint. I can't explain it."

As Stephanie eats a slice of cake, Toriel frowns.

"Are you sure that you're sick? You don't look sick."

"It takes a while."

"It's contagious so how do I know if I have it?" Toriel asked.

Stephanie tells her everything she's learned through every timeline.

"So one day you'll forget everything that has happened? How terrible."

The frown on Toriel's face drifts away and there's a hopeful smile on her face.

"How about we make it as memorable as possible then?"

Stephanie chuckled. Days passed by and eventually the love that had been freely given slowly faded away from her memories. She grew more hostile and more paranoid.

Everything had faded away until it was no longer a memory. Toriel was now a monster set on killing her just like all the other monsters she encountered.

She snuck out in the middle of the night and headed downstairs outside the door that would possibly lead her outside.


	12. Ch 12: Teleportation

Chapter 12: Teleportation

During the weeks Stephanie had stayed with Toriel, Sans visited the queen like usual. Since Stephanie was cooped in her room, he had no way of knowing about her.

At the lab he had noticed his father grow more frustrated with his little project. It was a device that was supposed to teleport it's subject into back and forth through the timeline.

He had set a number of cables connected to the device. Much of the underground had used magic for electricity unfortunately it didn't have an effect on the device.

"Drat," Aster said slamming his fists on the work table.

"What's the matter?" Sans asked.

"It's not working. It's burns out before the magic can even power the device and I don't know why."

"The magic doesn't seem to flow through it evenly. Maybe it needs a consistent yet steady form of power to constantly fuel the device."

Aster sighed.

"Well magic seems to flow through monsters very evenly. We're not what you call unstable creatures," Aster said before he let out a sigh. "Though any monster with a shred of self-preservation wouldn't possibly volunteer for my little project so I guess I'm doomed."

"It's alright, we'll figure something out."

"I know. Maybe you could be the test subject."

Sans' pupils narrowed to pinpricks and he frowned.

"Er, I don't know. This doesn't sound like a very good idea."

"Well you can always take your time and think about it," Aster said.

Later that evening he had dropped by the ruins to talk with the queen wanting her advice on the issue and completely unaware of the human.

"Sans, how are you?" Toriel asked.

"Fine and you?" He asked sitting on one of the chairs across the table from where she was.

"It's been so quiet down here it's almost disconcerting."

"Really?"

Toriel nodded.

"Other than that, you look fine."

Toriel set her hands stiffly on the table.

"I may look fine but I'm very worried about that child who was staying with me. She ran away before we had the chance to say goodbye."

"Child?"

"It's another human."

Almost as if on instinct Sans clasped onto her hands. He had wanted to comfort her somehow.

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Yeah though it's hardly a comfort with you looking so pale," She said. "Are you alright?"

"My father's working on a little experiment. He's finally made some progress on the time machine."

"Well that's good at least."

Somehow his problems seemed so small compared to hers. He didn't want her to worry anymore than she had to. It was probably just nothing maybe that bad feeling was just paranoia.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Was there a reason you stopped by?"

Sans shrugged.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal. I forgot all about it."

He got up from his chair and headed out.

"I'll see you later, Tori."

As Stephanie set foot outside, she saw snow covered the ground though it wasn't too deep as to slow her down. She looked around and saw she was surrounded by trees.

Eventually she stumbled across a bridge and made her way across. Once she was on the other side she ran into something hard.

"Er sorry."

"Arf ruff."

Stephanie looked up and much to her surprise saw a large white dog dressed in a suit of armor.

Her throat swelled up before she let out a series of harsh coughs.

The dog whimpered kneeling in front of her panting heavily.

She frowned.

"I'm alright," She said, her voice sounding very hoarse.

The dog licked her face. Her hands reached out to pet it's head before she got to her feet and continued her journey through the snow.

As she continued trudging through the snow she spotted two grayish blue birds in the distance with what looked like a deer.

"Oh my, look who's here? It's Gyftrot. Think we should stick some Christmas lights on it's horns?"

"It'd be a good look on him."

"Hey!" The deer snapped. "What are you two doing?"

Stephanie saw on closer inspection that one of the birds was wearing a pair of sunglasses over it's eyes. The bird like creature with the sunglasses began using it's feet to wrap the Christmas lights over Gyftrot's antlers.

"Knock it off. This isn't funny, Chilldrake."

"Relax dude. It's just decoration."

"Remove them this instant before I tell your mom."

"HA, like she'd do anything," Snowdrake scoffed.

Grumbling Gyftrot pranced outside where Nicedrake was undecorating her home. Since Christmas had passed many of the monsters had been taking down their decorations in start of the new year.

"Snowy's been picking on me again," Gyftrot grumbled.

She turned around and stifled a giggle at the sight of Gyftrot covered in Christmas lights before calling her son.

"SNOWY!"

Snowdrake trotted up to them looking a little flush in the face.

"Have you been picking on Gyftrot again?"

Snowdrake chuckled sheepishly.

"No, we were just having a little fun."

"That's not true," Gyftrot protested.

Nicedrake smiled.

"Relax Gyftrot, I'm sure my son and his friend don't mean you any harm."

When she wasn't looking Snowdrake stuck his tongue out.

Gyftrot glared at him before trotting off.

"So when's dad coming home from work?" Snowdrake asked.

"Well he does have that job at the comedy club."

"Dad told me he was working with Arial."

"You know she's a big star. She's the only celebrity in the underground."

"Hey Snowy are you coming? My brother is having a snowball fight with the snow poffs," Chilldrake said.

"Sure," He said.

Stephanie took that time to approach Nicedrake.

"Hello," She said.

"You look a little pale. Are you alright, dear?"

"I think I'm lost. Do you know the way out?"

"Well the only way out is through the capital. You head south and keep heading to your left but the only thing to see is the barrier."

Suddenly Stephanie collapsed to her knees in a coughing fit.

"Are you alright? You're not looking very well," She said.

"I feel fine."

"Nonsense, you look terrible. I insist you stay with us for a while."

Nicedrake ushered her to bed.

That evening Stephanie awoke to the sound of arguing coming from outside her room.

"Why are you late, boy?"

"I was just playing with Chilldrake. Mom said it was alright."

"I hope you're not telling them those lame puns of yours," a voice grumbled.

"They're not lame. You're just jealous because I actually have friends. What happened with Sans, hmm?"

"Is he teasing you again, honey?" Nicedrake's voice cut in.

Stephanie got up from bed and headed towards the voice. Beside the two birds she had seen earlier, there was a larger bird that looked similar who had joined the fray.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Snowdrake scoffed.

"He never does."

Nicedrake turned and glanced at her. Her eyes widened before they softened.

"You shouldn't be walking around when you're sick."

"Honey, who's this?"

"A child. That's right I forgot to ask her name didn't I?" Nicedrake asked. "What's your name, dear."

"I don't remember."

"Oh dear."

"Snowy, take her to her room please and come back so I could give you her soup. Soup is good for the soul."

"What about my soup, dear?"

Stephanie frowned. She was the one who was sick. How pompous could that bird be?

Nicedrake chuckled.

"Wait at the table, Freebird."

"Hey, come on," Snowdrake said taking her hand and leading her back in her room. "Are you okay now?"

"I don't know."

"How did you even get here?" He asked.

"I don't remember."

"You better not stay here for too long. You're not welcome."

She sighed.

"I know."

When he leaves she tries to go back to sleep but she fails.

The next time he returns it's with a bowl of soup.

"Does your mom cook often?" She asked.

Snowdrake snorted.

Stephanie digs in with her spoon slurping her soup.

"Yeah with my father gone there's nothing better to do. He used to get drinks with Sans after work but Sans wants nothing to do with him after he insulted his father," He said. "My dad doesn't know when to keep his beak shut."

"Is your father always that self-centered?"

"Yeah."

She's surprised that he isn't insulted by her question. A part of her had been confident she could win if it came to a fight.

The same evening Sans arrived at the lab having talked with Toriel for most of the afternoon. He crept in his father's room as he was busy hooking up cables to the walls.

Aster didn't even bat an eye. Sans glanced around. His father had set up a large mechanical contraption. In the center was what looked like a pair of scissors with a pair of teeth and a couple of eyes on top.

"What's that?"

"Right now it's a device I use for projects that need perfect precision. Mostly small mechanical devices with those small wires. Those two needles at the bottom are good at gripping small objects," Aster explained.

He held up a tiny circular object in his hand.

"This is the device that theoretically should be able to transport you through time and space. It's best if it's implanted directly in your dominant eye as it's seems to have a direct connection to a monster's magical core."

"Well we'll never know if it works and someone has to try it."

"Are you sure? You don't have to do this y'know?"

"No, I want to do this."

Aster sighed and set a chair in the center of the room.

"Sit down then."

Sans sat on the chair.

Aster moved the device so it was hovering about three feet above him. He reached for a vial at his desk and handed it to Sans.

"I've made a serum that should knock you out for an hour."

Sans drank it.

"Try to relax."

Within minutes the light slowly began to fade away. He doesn't know how much time passes but eventually he sees a light though he can't move.

The figure is as tall as he is but has human hair and a human nose. There's no distinguishable features besides the toothy grin.

There's a light that comes from the distance it gets nearer.

"It's about time you showed up."

Sans sees the shiny grey knife as the human lunges towards him.

His left eye twinges as he feels something ooze out of it.

"My my, you look awfully bloody. It's a good face on you."

The human chuckles. It doesn't speak like any adult monster would as the sounds would have been more deeper and rough sounding. He realises it sounds more like a child's voice.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

The voice sounds more deep and distorted almost as if it's been tainted by something evil.

A soft voice cuts through his nightmares.

"I'm so sorry."

The pain slowly comes in. There's something foreign lodged in his eye and it hurts. He slowly opens his eyes. Everything is so foggy almost as if it's fading out though he can see Aster staring down at him with a frown on his face.

He tries to sit up but is struck down by a wave of nausea and feels like he's about to throw up.

"Are you alright?" Aster asked. It's sounds so distant that he just ignores it and just spits off what comes naturally.

His feet touch the ground and he walks for a bit trying to get that pitiful look off his father's face.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this right now. You don't look too well."

"I'm fine. I just need to take a little walk," Sans said.

Once he leaves his head starts to clear a little bit. Only after walking for a while does he finally look up. Apparently he had walked outside his brother's school. Papyrus would be out at any minute.

When the bell rings, Sans sees most of the monsters fly out of school like it's the last place they want to be. Papyrus is one of the last to leave.

"SANS, WHERE'S MOM? SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO PICK ME UP."

His eyes nearly fly out of his sockets when he finally glances at his brother.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? YOU LOOK LIKE A TRAIN WRECK."

Suddenly everything went black.

"COME ON SANS. DON'T YOU DARE FAINT ON ME."

When he wakes up he sees Papyrus sitting on a chair at his bedside. He doesn't realise why he's so warm until he looks down at the covers.

Papyrus must have covered him up. That was oddly thoughtful of him.

"SANS ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"What happened?"

"YOU FAINTED. MOM CAME BY AFTERWARDS. WHEN SHE FOUND OUT WHAT HAPPENED SHE GAVE DAD A GOOD SCOLDING."

"She didn't have to do that. I was the one that agreed to do this."

"YOU MEAN YOU WANTED TO GET SICK."

"No, but-"

"MOM SAID THAT HE ACCIDENTALLY NICKED YOUR EYE AND IT WAS BLEEDING INSIDE."

"Oh, well that explains everything."

"MOM WANTS YOU TO STAY IN BED UNTIL YOU RECOVER. IT MIGHT SEEM BORING BUT I CAN ENTERTAIN YOU. I CAN READ THAT BOOK THAT I GAVE YOU FOR CHRISTMAS SEVERAL YEARS AGO."

Papyrus took the book out and opened it and began to read.

Days passed and Snowdrake didn't visit Stephanie too often though Nicedrake kept her company.

It so happened that she had dropped by her room when Stephanie had been talking with Snowdrake.

"All you do is sit here and complain I don't know why I bother to visit you."

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to. I know I'm a pain to be around," Stephanie said.

Snowdrake snorted.

"Whatever," he said before he walked out. Stephanie tensed once she caught sight of Nicedrake.

"Relax, I'm not upset with you. He'll come around," She said.

"He doesn't like me that much. He'll never come around."

"Nonsense, cheer up. Don't let him 'fowl' up your day."

Stephanie chuckled.

"Hey, don't laugh. I'm not that funny."

"Yes, you are."

She frowned.

"Why don't you work at the comedy club? I'm sure you'd love it."

"I suppose though I've always wanted to be a dancer but they don't have those in the capital."

"Really? Dancing is so lame though. It takes so much work."

Nicedrake smiled.

"I know but isn't it worth it in the end?"

Stephanie remembers being brought to ballet school when she was a little girl. Her father had bought her a pink tutu to go with her shoes.

When she had arrived for her first lesson where all those kids seemed to be staring at her though she had felt overwhelmed.

Her father had been busy at the time and had left her in the class always busy with his work. He had never arrived to her shows either.

"I don't know but it certainly doesn't seem like it."

"Are you alright?"

"I just remembered something that's all."


	13. Ch 13: Familiar

A/n: Some quotes are taken from Romeo and Juliet. I do not own 'Romeo and Juliet'.

Chapter 13: Familiar

A week had passed before Sans was starting to feel better. He was looking forward to trying out the new device his father had implanted in his eye.

"ARE YOU SURE YOU SHOULD BE WALKING AROUND SO SOON?" Papyrus asked as Sans got out of bed.

"Relax, Pap. I'll be fine."

Papyrus huffed.

"DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO RECKLESS?"

"Oh don't worry, Pap. I'll be careful. Wouldn't want my lil' bro to cry."

"I WON'T CRY. YOU OBVIOUSLY WANT TO TRY THAT NEW CONTRAPTION THAT DAD IMPLANTED IN YOUR EYE SO DO IT THEN."

Sans chuckled.

Suddenly Sans disappeared.

"SANS? SANS, WHERE DID YOU GO?"

"O'er here, bro."

Papyrus turned around and spotted Sans.

"HOW DID Y-?"

"I don't know. I tried going back but it seems I could only teleport forward through time and space and pause time. I suppose that would be useful if I wanted to make it back before curfew."

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A CURFEW," Papyrus sputtered.

"I will have to ask dad to give me one then."

"THAT ISN'T FUNNY, SANS."

He chanced a glance at Papyrus before looking around the room. It seemed his brother was wearing an orange hoodie and black shorts.

"Where's mom? She usually scolds me for getting out of bed."

"OH SHE'S AT THE THEATRE."

San's eye dilated.

"Really?" he asked. "Is she performing today?"

"YEAH, IT'S BONE TO BE A HIT."

Sans snickered before he got up to open his closet. He took out a blue hoodie and threw it on the bed before he began slipping off his pajamas exposing his bony rib cage.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Papyrus asked, eye bulging out, his face red.

"I'm putting some decent clothes on. What do you think I'm doing you little pervert."

"SANS!"

"You want to see mom perform don't you?"

"WE WON'T MAKE IT THOUGH. IT'S GOING TO START IN FIVE MINUTES."

"And I can teleport," Sans said with a grin.

Papyrus sighed.

"Well, aren't you gonna hold my hand?"

Papyrus snorted before he held out his hand. Sans grabbed hold of it.

"DON'T MAKE ME REGRET THIISS!"

In an instant the two disappeared.

At around the same time, Stephanie woke up to the sound of commotion coming from the living room.

"Dad, mom says she wants us to drop by the theatre to see her perform her play."

"Really? I don't remember that. Are you making stuff up again, Snowy?"

"Of course not. You were there you had to have heard it."

"She wouldn't have she knows when I come home I hit the sack."

"She said you would say that and you promised her you would come no matter what."

"Hogwash."

"I knew you would say that. You never change do you?"

Stephanie heard the sound of light footsteps quickly pattering to her room.

"Hey I didn't you were up."

"I woke up after hearing the noise."

"It's not fair," He said. "I don't know why I have to suffer because he doesn't have the memory."

"You were talking about going to your mother's show right?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't we ditch him then?"

Snowdrake looked at his feet.

"I don't know. It's awfully dangerous. We never know when a human might arrive in the underground."

"Well don't let that stop you. Are you a big bird or not?"

Snowdrake flushed.

"I am a BIG bird."

"Then what are you so scared of?"

"I'm not scared," he snapped.

"Could have fooled me."

"Well why don't you sneak out then or are you too weak?"

"Fine then."

"FINE."

Stephanie got up and headed to the door. Opening it a hair, she peered out.

Freebird had been heading down the hall and she saw that his eyelids twitched as if he was tired and about to fall asleep. He was heading in the direction of his bedroom. Only when he was in his room did Stephanie step away from the door.

"The coast is clear. We should go now unless you're too chicken."

"I'm not chicken."

Stephanie opened the door and Snowdrake accompanied her. The two crept outside the house and headed to Hotland.

As they treaded through the snow the two came across a cave. It was a cave full of blue stalagmites lining the top and bottom of the cave.

"Whoa what is this place?" She asked. "It's so pretty."

"If we keep heading in this direction we should be heading to Waterfall."

As they were heading to Waterfall, Stephanie stumbled into a ghost. The ghost mumbling softly to itself.

"i wonder where Mettablook went?"

"Who are you looking for?" She asked.

"My cousin. She's a ghost just like me. where could she have gone?"

"We could help out look for her if you like. She might have headed to Hotland."

"ok."

The ghost followed them to Hotland. The city was full of an array of tall buildings. In the midst of these buildings was a large building with a flashy sign that said 'The Smokey Theatre.'

"This is it come on," Snowdrake uttered. Stephanie headed inside a long hall before turning to the right going through some fancy door. Once inside she saw it was a large room filled with hundreds of seats with a wooden podium and some red curtains closed in the back.

It was rather dark too.

"there she is," Napstablook uttered seeing his cousin in the front row. "i'll see you later."

A tall familiar skeleton wearing a loose white shirt and brown trousers hopped in front the left side of the stage.

"What play is this?" Stephanie asked.

"It's Bonleo and Juliet," said a monster from the seat in front of them.

"What? Why Bonleo?"

"Don't y'know the leading male character is played by a skeleton?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, you shoulda seen the first act. There was more action with swords and everything."

It was during the third act when Snowdrake's eyes lit up.

"Look it's mom."

"Is she the one talking with that cow?" He asked.

"I think she's playing Lady Capulet."

"You mean Nicedrake?" Stephanie asked.

"No, the cow," the monster in front of them said.

"Then who is she playing as?" She asked.

"Juliet."

 _"If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this. My lips, two blushing pilgrims, read stand to smooth that rough touch with a kiss."_

The skeleton brought Nicedrake closer with two bony arms.

 _"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much."_

After some more words exchanged between them, the skeleton brought Nicedrake even closer before kissing her on the beak which was quite a feat considering that it had no lips.

Eventually the play had gone on for so long it was near the end of the play. Nicedrake was lying in a coffin. Something about the scene reminded Stephanie of something as though it was speaking too close to home.

The skeleton is holding a vial of brown liquid in their hand leaning over to nuzzle Nicedrake.

 _"Come bitter conduct, come unsavoury guide. Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on. The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark! Here's to my love!"_

After this the skeleton drinks the liquid from the vial and promptly collapses. "O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die."

Dread only chills her bones when after a scene or two Stephanie sees Nicedrake wake up. She's never seen a story like this before so the horror of the situation strikes her like a bolt of lightning. There is a voice coming from backstage after Nicedrake wakes up realising that her Bonleo is dead.

 _"Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger. This thy sheath."_

Nicedrake appears to stay herself with a prop dagger and dies. By the end of the play there are tears coming down Stephanie's eyes.

"What's the matter?" Snowdrake asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're crying."

Stephanie's right hand reached for her cheek. She felt the moisture on her fingertips.

"I guess it was very sad."

"Well they are finished now," Snowdrake said. "I said I'd meet up with mom after the play. Let's go."

Stephanie followed Snowdrake backstage. In the back, Nicedrake had a line of monsters that were lined up to take her autograph. Snowdrake walked up to her just as she was finished signing a lion monster's chest.

"Hey mom is it alright if I get Arial's autograph?"

She smiled.

"Certainly, I'm sure she won't mind."

Snowdrake held out his wing.

"Then let's go."

It's while they are waiting in line that Stephanie catches sight of two fish standing in line to see a large slug with big lips.

"Shyren, I don't think this is a good idea," One of them said.

"This could be my only chance."

"What if it doesn't work out?"

"Well I have to try."

As the line dies down, she notices it's finally Shyren's turn.

"What do you do?" The agent asked.

"I sing," Shyren said.

"Well let's see what you can do."

"FA SA LA MI DO RE DO RE."

All the inhabitants of the building were covering their ears. The music was ear grating.

"Who's making that awful music?" Snowdrake asked.

"I think it's coming from that fish," Stephanie said pointing to the two fish in front of the large slug. "At least the line died down a little."

Snowdrake saw indeed that it had.

"You have a good voice," she heard the agent say.

"Is this some kind of joke," the other fish snapped. "Are you trying to humiliate her?"

"Not at all."

The other fish sighed.

"I'm willing to help you develop a great singing career if you let me."

Shyren nodded.

"Hey you two seem to have been here for a while. Can I help you?"

Stephanie looked away from the two fish to glance at the skeleton in front of them.

"Oh that's right, I came for your autograph."

"You two must be big fans."

"Oh not me. I have only seen one of your plays," Stephanie said. "But it was very good."

The skeleton's eyes dilated

"Really, you only seen me once? That's strange because I remember seeing you before."

Stephanie chuckled nervously.

"Really you must be mistaken. I've never seen you before."

Snowdrake handed her his notebook just before a spiky yellow reptilian monster cutted in.

"Are you really Arial the skeleton? I-I'm one of your biggest fans. I've never seen a female actress put off a male role so well. That kiss was so hot."

Arial's face heated up.

"Ah, you're making me blush."

Arial handed the notebook back to Snowdrake and the two left.

"MOM, THERE YOU ARE!"

Arial turned and saw her sons running up to her. One of the skeletons was tall while the other one was quite short.

"Ah how cute they are wearing matching hoodies."

The taller skeleton of the two blushed.

"Are these your sons?" the reptilian creature asked.

"Yeah, my husband works in the lab so he doesn't get out much."

"He's the royal scientist isn't he? I'm a big fan of his work."

"Why don't you drop by our house then. Who knows he might take you on as his apprentice but enough about me what about you?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Do you have a name."

"Oh, my name is Alphys."

"Well it was nice meeting you Alphys."

Alphys' cheeks turned red.

"Well bye," She said before she left.

It is while Snowdrake and Stephanie are walking back to meet up with Nicedrake that they stumble into a ghost with a sexy combover consoling one of the fish from earlier.

"Now, now dear, I'm sure Shyren will be fine."

"I sure hope so," the fish said before it swimmed away through the air.

The ghost's eyes lit up as it caught sigh of them.

"Oh it's you two. Blooky told me you two escorted him down here. There you darlings, I feel I should repay you. Why don't you two come to Blook Acres."

"Well, I have to ask my mom first," Snowdrake said before calling out to his mom. "Hey mom!"

Nicedrake turned towards them.

"Is it alright if I go to Blook Acres with-"

"Mettablook," the ghost added.

"As long as you come back in time for dinner."

Mettablook smiled as she beckoned them to follow her. The two followed her back to Waterfall. Stephanie saw a large horse stable and a small race track nearby.

"What's the race track for?" Snowdrake asked.

"We race snails."

"Does the stable have any horses?" Stephanie asked.

Mettablook chuckled nervously.

"Not exactly. The king used to keep all his horses here but since he walks everywhere there is no need to keep any here. So there's only one horse here and it belongs to the royal scientist. His name is Skelesus."

As if it's master had called, Skelesus walked up to the front of the pin. Stephanie nearly shrieked in surprise. It was a completely skeletal horse. It's eyes were hollow with only red light shining through tiny pinprick eyes.

"I think it wants to sniff your hand, darling."

Stephanie swallowed, eyes darting from the body of the skeletal horse to it's eyes.

"Relax it won't eat you, sugar."

Stephanie brought her hand up to the horse's nose. Skelesus sniffed her hand cautiously before it let out a loud snort.

Mettablook glanced at the horse's abdomen noting that some of the bones were covered in dirt.

"You're looking very dirty. I think you need a bath don't you, darling. Don't worry, Blooky will clean you later."

"Can I help?" Stephanie asked.

"Why certainly."


	14. Ch 14: The Time Machine

Chapter 14: The Time Machine

After they ate at Mettablook's house, Napstablook dropped by.

"oh it's you two," he said with surprise.

"Skelesus is in the back. He looks like he hasn't been clean in ages," said Mettablook, who chuckled to herself.

"oh sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Blooky. I'm not mad at you or anything."

"oh you just looked very upset about something."

"If you're cleaning Skelesus these two want to help too."

"oh."

"Can you be a dear and show them to the supplies?"

"oh they should be in a cabinet by the door just continue outside and at the end of the stables should be the door."

When the two had left that was when Mettablook finally spoke.

"I talked with the talent agent and they rejected me. At this rate no one will accept a second rate ghost like me. You know what they said? A ghost like me wouldn't stand out amongst the other talents. The nerve."

"it's alright, mettablook," Napstablook said trying to comfort his cousin.

The two ghosts headed to where the other two were. They saw there were holed up in a corner.

"what's the matter you two?"

"That horse tried to stomp on us," Snowdrake said.

Stephanie tried to explain.

"We tried to get closer to the horse to brush him but-"

"oh you got to let him sniff your hand first."

Stephanie walked closer to the horse gathering all her bravery and held out her hand for Skelesus to sniff.

It snorted.

"you can brush him now."

Stephanie ran the brush over it's bones and it neighed happily.

After they had finished cleaning the horse, the two ghosts thanked their guests as the two said their goodbyes.

"Thanks for everything."

Once Sans had returned with Papyrus and Arial had reprimanded him, he had remained in his room for the remainder of the week.

"Never in my life have I seen such reckless behavior. What if you had fallen down?"

Needless to say his mother hadn't been too happy with him fraught with worry. The next day the Font family had received a hesitant knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Arial said with wonder. "Papyrus can you get the door? I'd ask your brother but he's been confined to bone rest.

Papyrus walked to the door and opened it.

A yellow reptile stood with a frilly purple dress. She was wearing round spectacles on her face and her eyes seemed to be looking everywhere other than at Papyrus. He face was flush.

"Oh...er hi."

"Who's at the door, Papyrus?"

"EM WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

"It's uh er...Alphys?"

"SHE SAYS HER NAME IS UH ER ALPHYS."

"No, it's just Alphys."

"ALRIGHT JUST ALPHYS."

Arial chuckled before she ran to the door.

"Oh you're here. This is unexpected," she said.

"I-I could come some other time."

Arial's grin grew wider. She hoped it soothed her anxious guest.

"It's a welcome surprise," Arial insisted. "I know it must have been a long journey. Come in."

Alphys headed inside and took a look around.

"You have a nice place."

Arial blushed.

"Thank you. You can sit on the sofa in the living room if you like. I have to fetch my husband I want to introduce him to you."

Alphys took a seat on the sofa which was situated in front of the television. Papyrus joined her, sitting right next to her.

"So your name must be Papyrus, huh?"

"NO I'M NOT PAPYRUS. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS."

Alphys chuckled.

"That's cute."

"IT'S NOT CUTE. IT'S FABULOUS."

"Ha ha oh."

Alphys laughed and cringed when she noticed Papyrus wasn't looking at her.

"Say do you like anime?"

"WHAT'S ANIME?"

Alphys sighed.

"How about I show you later."

Just then Arial returned with her husband in tow.

"This is my husband, Wing Ding."

"Uh hello," Alphys said holding out her hand.

"Darling aren't you gonna say hello?" Arial asked.

Aster chuckled sheepishly and turned towards his wife.

"I'm a little shy," he said softly.

"Just shake her hand it's not that difficult," she whispered.

"Ahem."

Aster held out his hand to accept Alphys. She noted his hand felt clammy to the touch. He must have been as nervous as she was.

"I-It's nice to finally meet you. You're an inspiration to all of us monsters. Ooh there's something I have to show you."

She dug out the phone from her chest.

Aster felt his face heat up.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot you were there. H-how embarrassing. I must have looked like such a fool. I don't understand how the women pull it off. They always look so sexy when they pull something out of their bra. Cash, money it's just awesome almost like a magic trick."

She handed him a cellphone.

"What's that?" Aster asked taking it from her hands.

"It's my phone. I took apart one of the cameras you built and I figured out how to implement it in a phone so that the phone could take pictures."

"Impressive."

Aster pressed the on button on the phone.

"You're just saying that."

"Can you show me how it works?"

Alphys showed him how to work the phone.

"Wow, this is really great. No, it's really good. I imagine you're quite capable of doing great things."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Would you like to work for me?"

Alphys laughed nervously.

"I couldn't do that."

"It'll be fun."

"Well if you put it like that how can I refuse?"

Alphys left feeling very satisfied with her visit. The followed days, Alphys was introduced to the lab and the experiments he was working on. In the lab there was a machine on the left side of the room holding a vial harvesting a red heart.

"That heart in the machine, is that a human soul?"

"I use it for experimentation purposes. Only recently was I able to discover how humans were able to travel through time through an element known as determination."

"So why don't you just inject it in a monster?"

"Believe me I want to but the stuff is highly unstable. I don't know how it'd react to monster souls."

"Aren't you the least bit interested on how it's used. If all humans had this ability you'd think they'd cancel each other out."

Aster stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Are you saying that only certain humans might possess this ability?"

"Er yeah, I guess I am."

"That opens up so many possibilities. It means that there is a chance this ability could be replicated and might have been created by humans. Now the question is whether the memories of the timelines are implanted in the human soul and if it could retain memories even after it's body's demise."

All through the week they performed experiments on the human soul. One of Aster's machines had been built to detect activity within a soul. He had established this device to determine whether a monster was sleeping or had fallen down. He found that with a few adjustments the device could read memories of a soul and the secret ability of determination which radiated a foreign energy seemed to be at it's core the equivalent of a magical core for humans.

Reading the energy through the machine. It held images of possible ability seemed to have a basis on the human's intent though none of the humans had recognised it's potential.

If he could make a device that could harness the determination of a soul all he'd need to fuel it is the intent of any living creature. It took a week to build.

On the second day he had received a visit from a couple of future colleagues, Clam and Pearl according to what they said.

"We're here to help with the machine."

By the following week Sans had sufficiently recovered from his ordeal and made his way into the lab unaware of the good news.

"I DID IT. I FINALLY DID IT!" Aster exclaimed loudly with excitement.

Sans stepped inside the lab just as he arms were dancing in the air and his feet kicked off the ground jumping in giddy glee.

"What's the occasion?"

"What do you mean? I finally built it."

"Built what?"

"The time machine of course."

"Really?"

"Well aren't you excited. We could finally go back in time and save the king's son. We may even be able to prevent this war from even happening."

"Well there is that."

"Oh Sans don't be such a party pooper."

Sans chuckled.

"How could I be when the results were so explosive."

Aster walked up to his son and glanced at his left eye.

"How's your eye?"

"It's much better."

"Does it work?"

"If you mean I can teleport from point A to point B then yeah it works."

"FANTABULOUS. Come along Sans."

Aster showed him the time machine in the the back. It was large and circular.

"Does it work?"

"If my colleagues had anything to say about that matter then yes, it works."

"Colleagues?"

"They traveled to help me from the future."

"How'd you get it to work?"

"I simply extracted the determination from a human soul using that extraction machine."

"Didn't you use that to put that teleportation device in my eye?"

"It's a machine with many purposes."

"Determination? You mean that's the component that they use to travel through time. It's so think it'll work?"

"It should in theory. Want to give the time machine a whirl. I could tell the idea rattles your bones."

Aster took out a remote and pressed a button. A u-shaped crack formed in the circle and moved up revealing it to be none other than the door to it's interior. Machine consoles were lined all around the inside with four chairs north, west, east and south bolted to the middle to the floor.

Aster headed inside. He turned and saw the bright sheen on his son's skull.

"There's no need to be so nervous. Your skull is the shiniest I've ever seen it."

It only shined when they sweat.

"Come in, don't be shy."

Sans headed inside and took a seat in one of the chairs staring agape at the complex interior.

Aster pushed some buttons on the console and the door slowly shut."

"I'd recommend you put your seatbelt on the ride can get a little hectic."

"Sounds like you're talking from experience."

"So what time do you want to visit?"

"The future sounds nice but it'd be interesting to see how it was like before the monster/human war."

After Aster had pressed some buttons the machine began to shake and the lights began to flicker from inside.

"What's going on?"

"It's always like this. I don't think I got the kinks worked out yet."

Suddenly the shaking ceased.

"I think we're there."

The door opened and the skeletons went outside. The land was covered in snow but Sans can also see a strange yellow orb in the sky.

"What's that?"

"According to what my father told me that's the sun. He used to tell me that when I was a little boy."

"There's a building in the distance."

"That's a castle," Aster explained. "I've only seen them in books but it looks even better in person."

He walked in the direction of the castle.

"Where are we going?"

"I think that's obvious. We're heading to the castle. You want to see the monsters don't you? We won't find answers by just standing here boning around."


	15. Ch 15: Semi-Serif

Chapter 15: Semi-Serif

Once they had drawn closer to the castle, they approached a small village. There were several humans standing in the back of what looked like venues with barrels of fruits and vegetables. Sans assumed they were selling food to the citizens.

Upon arriving Sans spotted a skeleton donning a brown cloak running from one of the vendors.

"Come back here with that bread," shouted the man in pursuit.

It had gone pretty far until he saw it run into another human. Sans saw that the human had short reddish hair that reached up to it's neck and it wore long red robes.

"I've finally got you, you little brat," they said grabbing the skeleton's cloak from the back.

"Let go of me, you buffoon."

"Carlyle, tell the skeleton he has to pay for that bread."

Carlyle glared at the skeleton.

"Semi, did you forget to pay again? You know that human is trying to make enough money to feed his kids. He can barely afford it and swindlers like you don't help."

The skeleton frowned, his cheeks puffed up.

"I was hungry alright."

Carlyle sighed before digging into a satchel on the black sash on their waist and pulling out several gold coins.

"Alright, I'll pay for it but I can't keep doing this for you."

Carlyle gave the man their coins.

Semi chuckled.

"Why thank you, Carl."

"Don't call me that. Now I got to go. Try to stay out of trouble, Semi-Serif."

Semi chuckled.

"Can't promise that."

When the human had gone, Aster walked up to the skeleton.

"Hello," he said.

Semi ignored him and instead seemed pinned on the skeleton next to him.

"Hey who's the skeleton with ya, Gaster? He a part of your lil' experiments?"

"I beg your pardon. We've never met before and my name is Aster."

"Yeah and I'm Sans Serif. You may be missing a letter in your name but I know it's you. I've seen you working with Unwin in the back of the castle."

Aster was puzzled.

"Unwin?"

"THE KING'S ADVISOR. DON'T PLAY DUMB. It doesn't suit you."

Any second longer and Sans was certain the two would be at each other throats so he provided a little assistance.

"You said this skeleton works for the king's advisor, right? What does he do?" Sans asked.

"Unwin has been working on creating super soldiers to combat the monsters. If it were up to him they wouldn't be around anymore. He thinks Asgore might try to kill the king."

"How do you know he isn't?"

"Unwin isn't worried about the king. He only cares about getting the position himself. I heard him talking with the king. He told him all these lies about what happens when a monster gets ahold of a human soul."

"Have you told the human? That human you were talking to seemed to like you," Sans said.

"Of course he likes me. He created me."

Aster's eyes widened.

"How?"

"Magic," he said as though it was most simplest of things. "I was created as a vessel for extra magic."

Sans' pupils shrunk.

"You mean-"

"All monsters are created with magic. I think that's obvious. Magic can't create anything unless there's an intent to create it. So you can trash the idea that you were human, are some convoluted experiment created by a madman or merely housing a fragment of a soul of another monster. That Gaster seemed to love spreading those ideas around and nearly everyone believes them."

"That would mean every monster was made by someone with magic and intent."

Semi chuckled for a moment before he let out a snort.

"Someone with a lot of magic and intent. Only wizards can muster the magic. We were all created by the Circle of Wizards. There are eight wizards that are apart of that group and they work under the king."

"Is Carlyle apart of that circle?" Sans asked.

"Of course not. Now I really must be going I have a child to feed."

Once he had walked away, Aster turned to Sans.

"I know you won't believe it but I think we just got finished talking to your grandfather," he said.

"Hold it right there!"

Sans and Aster quickly turned towards the voice.

An old woman with brown robes stood next to a young woman with long brown hair and blue robes.

"Who're you?" the younger woman asked. "I haven't seen you around here before. Were you sent be King Osmond to spy on us?"

"King Osmond?"

"Don't play dumb," she snarled as she reached out to grab his arm.

"Wait," Sans called out "We're not spies. We're just dropping by."

"Typical response. Name a reason why I shouldn't send you in the dungeon."

Sans smiled.

"Well, I can skeleton puns."

"I know my way around the ladies," Aster said.

Sans snorted.

"Really? You've only been with two women and the first one doesn't count."

Aster brought a hand to his face and he groaned.

"Sans, you're not helping."

The old woman next to them chuckled.

"Spry kid isn't he? You're Semi-Serif aren't you? Never thought I'd see you with Gaster."

Sans' pupils dilated.

"Wait just a minute. You're-," Sans started to say.

Aster coughed.

"Ahem. I'm not Gaster. My name is Wing Ding Aster."

"Ahuh," the old woman said narrowing her eyes suspiciously at Aster before turning to Sans. "Hey Semi-Serif is this a friend of yours?"

"Of course," Sans said before chuckling nervously.

The young woman snorted before releasing Aster but not before she spoke. "You were lucky Semi decided to spare you. Come on Semi, Carlyle will be waiting for you at the meeting."

She dragged Sans along until they headed to the castle. Aster was left with no choice other than to follow.

Once the four had arrived in the castle, the young woman walked Sans to a room at the end of a long hall. Aster followed him inside. As they stepped inside Sans spotted Carlyle sitting next to four other people at a long table.

One was a brown skinned man with a crooked mustache who wore green robes and a lot of jewelry next to him was a young woman with short brown hair wearing light blue robes. She stared at Sans with a hard gaze.

Next to her were two men. One of them had long blond hair and a long beard reaching to the bottom of their neck tied in yellow cloth. The other man was balding though his grey hair still could be seen on the left and right sides of his head. He had tied his brownish grey beard in two places with purple cloth. If beards could have pigtails he would have mastered it.

The man wore glass spectacles that hung on his nose. He peered shrewdly at Sans.

"Who's that with you, Corliss?"

The young brown haired woman smiled, looking very smug.

"It's Semi-Serif."

He scoffed.

"Semi-Serif? That isn't Semi-Serif."

"What? It sure looks like him to me."

"Semi-Serif wouldn't ever be caught in clothing like that."

Sans glanced down at his clothing. He thought that his sweater was rather nice.

"Well," Carlyle spoke. "He does look an awful lot like Semi-Serif at any rate."

The man with the glasses glanced at Carlyle.

"It's up to you whether this skeleton sticks around," he said.

Carlyle glanced at Sans. Their scrutiny so intense that Sans felt chills traveling up his spine.

"Do you have to stare at me like that? It's freaky."

The woman with the short brown hair slammed her fist on the table.

"What about Semi-Serif?" she asked.

"It's alright Sigourney. Carlyle can tell him everything."

Finally Carlyle made his decision

"Fine, you can listen."

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Aldwyn?" The brown skinned man asked.

"I'm sticking by my word," the old man said shoving the spectacles back up the bridge of his nose.

"Any information on that vampire we captured last week?" the man with the blond hair asked. "He said he was working with a man named Richter."

"That's the werewolf hiding in those caves on the mountain right?" the old woman asked. "He's a nice man though. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Well we got no other leads. The queen will be captured at this rate," the blond said.

"Is someone threatening her?" Sans asked.

"We received a letter a week ago," Corliss said. "They said that they would capture her in the cloak of night. The king thinks it's his brother declaring war so we've been on the lookout for spies."

"I think the vampire and werewolf probably answer to someone else," said the brown skinned man.

"What could they possibly gain by doing this?" Corliss inquired angrily.

"Acceptance," Aldwyn said. "Humans don't like things that are different."

"You know we could try to scout his place. The werewolf's I mean. We might find more information there," Carlyle suggested.

"If that creature is anything like the vampire, he probably has an army of undead guards. We'll need all the help we could get."

Sans cracked his knuckles smugly.

"I can help."

"Sans, it could be dangerous," Aster said. "No humans will be around to reset the timeline."

"You don't think I'm strong enough?" Sans asked with hollow eyes.

Aldwyn coughed.

Aster sighed.

"Alright Sans. You've proved your point but please be careful. I don't wanna have to go rescue you."

"Well that'll be some good news to tell the king," Aldwyn said. "Sykes, can you inform him of the newcomers?"

The brown skinned man nodded. It was when he had left that Sans had caught sight of the icy look he had received from Sigourney.

"Is something wrong? You're staring at me."

Sigourney's blue eyes hardened.

"I don't trust you. Get in my way, skeleton and I'll end you."

Sykes returned just as Sans had a retort on the tip of his tongue.

"The king wishes to see you two. So be polite," Sykes said.

The two skeletons followed Aldwyn to the throne room. Sans saw a human with brown hair and a bushy beard next to a young woman with short brown hair and green eyes. On the far corner standing on the right side of the king was a bald man with a curly mustache and stiffly arched eyebrows. Sharp grey eyes narrowed staring at him shrewdly.

"Ah how cute," the woman next to the king squealed. "You look just like Semi."

"He kind of does, doesn't he?" the king said. "Say Unwin are you going to just stand there or are you going to say hello?"

Unwin smirked his mustache twitching upward.

"Hello," he said before making a brief bow. "Your majesty please excuse me. I have things to do."

"That's a pity."

"Well it can't be helped," Unwin said.

"Hey Semi can you c'mere please?" the queen asked after he left.

Sans felt his face heat up.

"Er my name's Sans not Semi."

"Well whoever you are."

She motioned with her pointer finger for the skeleton to come closer.

He walked closer to the queen until he was directly in front of her close enough to touch.

"Can I hug you?" She asked. "You're just so adorable and Semi won't let me touch him."

He was certain now that his face had grown even hotter.

"Eh...sure."

All of a sudden Sans felt the queen's arms around him.

"You're so sweet. Anyone would be lucky to be your friend."

Sans felt her slip a piece of paper in his pocket before she pulled away.

"Sorry I ran a little late," a voice rung out. Sans and Aster turned and saw Semi-Serif at the door panting nearly out of breath.

"What's going on? What are these two idiots doing here?" Semi asked.

He was accompanied by Aldwyn and Carlyle.

"They offered to help us," Carlyle said. "We want to investigate the werewolf's cave."

"Why? You're going to get us all killed," The skeleton uttered.

"Have a better idea?"

"You know my idea."

"Knock it off you two," Aldwyn said. "I think we have better odds with these two skeletons than be ourselves. You should be lucky they decided to help. We'll leave in the evening I suggest you four prepare."

With that, everyone left the throne room. Most of the wizards had gone to prepare leaving Carlyle with the three skeletons. The wizard looked at Semi-Serif then he turned to Sans.

"It's almost astounding how much you two look alike. You're almost like brothers."

"We look nothing alike," Semi snapped. "That skeleton smiles too much."

"I can't help it that I like tibia punny."

"Ugh, that was awful," Aster groaned.

Semi sighed.

"Can you two do magic?"

"Of course," Sans said.

Semi snorted.

"I wasn't asking you. You realise these two probably won't stand a chance. The tall one is too scrawny and the short one is too fat."

"I like to think I'm big boned."

"Whatever you call it."

Carlyle handed them some robes and armor.

"Try these on."

"Semi, you should head home or Velvenda will worry about you," said Carlyle.

"What about these two?" Semi asked referring to Sans and Aster.

Carlyle chuckled sheepishly.

"It would be kind of awkward to have two skeletons stay at my house. It would be much better if they stayed with you. Don't you live with another skeleton."

"You just don't want to feed the extra mouths," Semi said.

"You know me too well."

"You two keep up. I won't slow down if you get lost."

Semi lead them to a gritty part of town. The smell of dank sewage permeated through the air and Sans saw people dumping buckets on the side of their homes. In one of the alleyways, Semi turned.

"Semi why are you out so late and who are those two skeletons with you?"

"This is Sans and Aster."

A tall skeleton with brown matty hair, shabby clothes and hollow eyes peered out from the other side of a pile of trash.

"Nice to meet you."

Some monster kids were playing nearby.

"You used to be the highest leveled player weren't you? Now you don't even have enough HP to play."

"It's from nearly dying too much," Semi said. "You can lose levels from losing too much HP."

"Still to lose to those rocks. It's ridiculous."

"Why do your eyes glow like that?" Sans asked.

Velvenda chuckled.

"Because I'm a revenant. You know we look like skeletons but when we die, our eyes glow and we never forget the thing that killed us. We have 2 lives before we die, permanently. I see you already have lights but you are also part skeleton aren't you?"

"What?"

"Look these skeletons need sleep so if you can take them to the other side of this dump. I'd really appreciate it."

"So impatient. Semi, you'd do well not to rush me."

As they were walking, Sans spoke.

"What do you mean I'm part skeleton?"

"I have an eye for these kind of things. You have the same skeletal makeup as a skeleton but a skeleton's eyes never glow. They are hollow. Someone killed you didn't they?"

Sans sighed.

"Yes."

"There's the lingering hatred that makes you feel empty too. That's the power of a revenant. They'll never forget their enemy until they have vanished from this world."

The next morning Semi lead the two skeletons to the castle.

"You two should get ready before we leave. Everyone's eating in the mess hall so you should get your fill."

"Guess we'll see each other later," Sans said.

Once they left, Semi met up with Carlyle.

"Oh Semi there you are. I needed to talk to you."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Semi, do you know who those two skeletons are?"

"Of course not," Semi snapped.

"Then I guess you haven't noticed one of them is radiating the same magic you are."

"That's impossible."

"You are a magical being. You may be made of magic but you are still alive. It's not exactly impossible to say that you can procreate."

"Impossible."

Carlyle smiled.

Semi blushed.

"Don't look at me like that."

After they finished eating, Sans fished the note from that he had received from the queen from inside his sweater pocket.

"Meet me in the King's chambers before the day breaks. The door will be opened just hand this letter to the guards."

"When did you receive that?" Aster asked as he looked over Sans' shoulder.

"I don't know."

He folded the letter and placed it in his robes.

"I'm going out I need to take a breath of fresh air."

"Be careful, Sans."

As he headed to the king's chambers following the directions in the letter, he spotted the room and saw two guards standing protectively around the door.

"Excuse me. Are these the king's chambers?"

The guard standing left of the door snarled.

"State your business, monster."

They held their spear so it was pointed at the skeleton. Sans thought that might have been a thinly veiled threat. He took the letter out from his robes and showed it to the guards. Upon glancing at the letter the guard on the left had retracted his spear and both guards stepped aside.

The moment Sans walked inside he spotted her sitting on her bed. She looked up upon hearing Sans enter.

"Oh you're here," she spoke.

"Where's the king?" he asked.

"He's in the room next to us writing a letter to his brother. I can't believe for one second that his brother has declared war on this kingdom."

"Why?"

"The two have always looked out for each other even since they were children."

"You don't think they've changed?"

She sighed.

"King Osmond has never been interested in inheriting this kingdom. He prefers ruling his kingdom of monsters. I suppose Carlyle didn't tell you about that though. Relations between humans and monsters have always been strained. Monsters at their core aren't evil, their actions however are often misunderstood. Since monsters have no sense of distinguishing right and wrong they are often influenced by the humans that they see. Their core purpose is to serve at humanity's side because they were create by humans. My husband wanted to help mend the strain between the two. Not everyone in this kingdom agrees with his ideology though. I'm afraid these efforts will be for naught when I'm gone."

Just then the king came inside.

"Oh you must be that skeleton Fayre was talking about."

The queen frowned.

"How rude. You never did tell him your name, honey."

The king blushed.

"Uh my name is Ulfred the third."

"Say I don't remember seeing you around town," Fayre said. "I've suspected this since the first time I've seen you but you're not from around here are you? Those clothes you were wearing earlier look like clothes some foreigner might wear."

"Well it technically is from a time that is foreign. I'm from the future. I traveled here through a time machine."

"Really?" Fayre asked, her eyes widening from the revelation.

"Where's your time machine now?" Ulfred asked.

"It's outside this village at the corner of the forest."

"You'll have to show us this 'machine'."

"It was nice meeting you, Sans."

Sans took this as his cue to leave. Before he left he felt something wrapped around his neck.

"I want you to have this locket so you think of us wherever you go."

As he was heading back to the guest room, a scream wrung through the air. Quickly Sans ran back to the king's quarters. The room was open ajar and the guards knocked out cold.

Carlyle and Semi arrived just as they spotted the queen being carried off by a flying shadow.

"What happened?"

"The queen happened. Someone's captured her."


	16. Ch 16: Ambushed

Chapter 16: Ambushed.

By the time evening had come around, Carlyle knocked on the door of the guest room.

"Are you two ready to go?"

"We're ready," Sans said.

The three met up with Semi and the other six wizards outside the castle border. Carlyle lead the way to the cave. The ten waited concealed in the trees. A skeleton in green armor stood at the entrance looking around.

Sans conjured a long white bone and shoved it in their direction.

"You dolt."

Aster covered Semi's mouth with his hands.

"Shhh"

The skeleton guarding the cave caught the bone in their hand and crushed it. While it was distracted another bone had knocked it out from above.

Aster removed his hands.

"How dare you. You could have got us killed. What if your plan didn't work, huh?"

Sans turned and smirked.

"Well it did didn't it?"

"Don't get cocky. That arrogance is going to get you killed one of these days."

"Quiet you two," Carlyle said. "Listen Sykes, Sealey and Aldwyn can guard the entrance. The rest of us will head inside."

The three men nodded.

Carefully the four other wizards scouted the entrance. All of a sudden Sans spotted a skeletal hand reaching out from under the ground. It grabbed Carlyle by the ankle. Sans shot a bone at the skeletal hand shattering it to pieces.

"Run," Sans yelled grabbing Carlyle's hand and dragging him towards the cave. Semi conjured a barrage of bones as a bunch of skeletons clung to the back of Carlyle and Sans.

"Do you have no self preservation? These skeletons aren't gonna stop til' you're dead," Semi snapped. "Honestly you need to take this more seriously."

"Oh no."

"What is it, Sigourney?" Carlyle asked.

"The full moon is out."

Carlyle's eyes widened. They looked horrified.

"It shouldn't be out for another week."

"Hahahahaha, you foolish humans."

A large creature with grey and black fur walked into the moon's shadow.

"Did you really think I'd be that stupid? A little gravitational magic was all that was needed for my plan to work. I simply moved the moon out of it's normal rotation and you're supposed to be wizards and you didn't even anticipate that."

The creature growled before charging at them. It's paws swiped at them. Sigourney and Candice were merely knocked away. Corliss however wasn't so lucky. Her face was scratched up and she was knocked back against a tree trunk.

"Corliss!"

Sigourney ran to her side. Before the werewolf could hurt everyone else, Sans teleported closer to the enemy parading him with a barrage of blue bones. The werewolf was moving with such killing intent he didn't even notice.

"You think that's going to hurt. It didn't even put a dent in me, skeleton."

Sans' pupils disappeared.

 **"It didn't? Why don't you take a good look."**

Suddenly the werewolf fell to it's knees.

"What but how?"

It clutched it's abdomen. A large gash was slashed across it's abdomen multiple times as if it stepped through a series of blades.

"If I told you then you'd know my secret," Sans said.

The werewolf chuckled.

"Well it's still a nice thought knowing even if you kill me you'll never truly win."

" **W** **hat do you mean?"**

"Do you know what a werewolf does? You know why we're so dangerous? It's because we turn humans into creatures of the undead. You kill the creature responsible for turning another they both die. So if you kill me you also kill the queen. Hahahahaha."

Carlyle ran to Sans looking very horrified by the events.

"Are you alright?" They asked. "You look a little pale."

"The queen is dead. This a-hole killed her."

Carlyle sighed.

"The odds were never really on our side."

"We could have saved her."

"Don't act so cocky," Semi said smacking Sans on the back of the head. "Just because you can use your magic very efficiently doesn't assure you victory. Sometimes you just got to accept the loss."

The four approached Sigourney as she was treating Corliss.

"Is she alright?" Sans asked.

"No, she isn't. How convenient and it's all thanks to you."

"What did I do?" He snapped.

"If you had attacked earlier none of this would have happened but you couldn't afford to do that without doing some bold move. You really are a cocky b-d aren't you?"

"That's ridiculous," Carlyle said. "You can't blame him."

"She was my sister," Sigourney said through teary eyes. "My sister."

Sans sighed. He was certain if the same thing had happened to his brother he'd have been upset too.

"I understand if you want to blame me you can."

It was just as they were heading back, Sigourney and Aldwyn carrying Corliss back in a stretcher that Carlyle caught sight of some guards heading their way.

"What's going on?" They asked.

"We're here to arrest these two skeletons."

The guards took Aster and Sans.

"Why?" Carlyle asked.

"Unwin's orders."

As soon as they left, Semi spoke.

"Now do you want to listen. Your negligence is why this escalated."

"You know it's too late for me to actually intervene."

Once Sans and Aster were taken to their cells the two became restless. Sans paced around the cell while Aster sat on the bed his hands folded under his chin.

"What's going on?" Aster asked.

"I don't know but it might have to do with this 'Gaster', Semi was talking about."

"My my your son is very bright isn't he?"

Sans and Aster looked up and saw it was Unwin.

"Gaster happened to be my assistant. He happened to inform me of your arrival and you two apparently are too powerful to be taken too lightly. Want to know what I intend to do with you?"

Sans glared at him.

"Your execution will be at the end of the week. I like a good beheading don't you. It's a pity you'll probably turn to dust right afterwards. You ought to be happy though I don't grant this privilege to everyone."

"I can't imagine the king would agree to something like this."

"Hahaha, you'll be amazed what the king would agree to with much persuasion."

Days flew by, the was another meeting with the circle of wizards. King Ulfred dropped by in the middle of their meeting.

"Aldwyn get your colleagues ready for battle. My brother declared war against our kingdom."

"My sister is still injured though," Sigourney said.

"We have no time to lose."

It was just as the king left that Semi stopped Carlyle.

"He's already possessed the king. You saw his eyes didn't you? If you don't intervene-" Semi said before his pupils disappeared. " **I will. That's my grandson in jail."**

Carlyle's eyes hardened.

"I'll do it but only if you promise to obey my colleagues. We can't afford to lose anybody else. I'm doing this to protect you."

Semi followed the other wizards outside.

Carlyle sighed before heading to the king's chambers.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

He whirled around.

"Unwin."

"Did you really think it would be that simple?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"You know why. You may think you can conceal it but you can't hide it forever. You've always wanted power at any cost."

"I only wanted to protect the people that I loved."

"Is that what you say to convince yourself?"

"I don't have many options and I wasn't given the opportunity to refuse."

"What a lame excuse."

"Yeah, if I was looking for one but I won't be making that mistake again."

With a burst of fire magic coming from Carlyle's hands, Unwin was knocked back by the force of the attack.

Quickly Carlyle ran towards the king's room and opened the door. The king glanced at Carlyle.

"Intruder."

With a wave of his hand, the enchantment left the king.

"Your majesty are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he muttered to himself. "I've done a terrible thing though. Unwin made me resign my position as king."

"You couldn't have possibly known he would enchant you. It's my fault. Unwin was the evil part of myself that split from myself because my magic was too weak to completely harness him in. I want to make up for my mistake."

"No," the king said. "Just like you I also have sins of my own to bear. Everyone is working so hard and doing their best so I will too."

Carlyle conjured a magic circle below the king.

"I have enough magic to send you back to the time and location you desire. You only need to have the determination to do so."

The king closed his eyes and promptly vanished.

Aster groaned from within their cell.

"Now what do we do?"

"We could try to escape," Sans suggested.

"How?"

Suddenly the king materialised outside their cell.

"Whaa?"

Sans looked at him in awe.

"Impressive. Can you teleport too?"

"How did you do that?" Aster asked.

"I didn't do it. It was Carlyle. Look we don't have any time Carlyle gave me the keys to your cells," he said as he opened the cell door. "I'm letting you two free. You two need to get out of here or they will get ahold of your time machine."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I'm a fighter at heart. Promise me you won't look back no matter what happens to me."

Sans was hesitant.

"We promise," Aster said.

The three ran with the king covering them from the rear. Sans caught sight of the wizards in front of a cave nearby as the king lead them to their machine. An army of humans surrounded the cave. Just then he saw Carlyle come up towards the wizards.

"What are you doing, Aldwyn?"

"The king told us to take the prisoners underground and seal the cave."

"You can't do that. What about Semi?"

Aldwyn's face grew cold.

"He's dead. He refused to fight the other monster and he turned on us so we killed him."

Carlyle paled.

"Why? Why? How could he do something like that?"

" _He he he give into grief and despair. It'll make my job a lot easier."_

"Look alive over there," the king said as Carlyle's aura darkened and electrified the air.

Carlyle looked up with a nasty grin, his teeth gleaming with glee. He shot a blast of dark looking magic in their direction. Sans and Aster ducked. There was a loud groan coming from their left side.

"Fools I will kill all of you."

Sans and Aster dodged another magical attack. The younger skeleton looked to his left to see the king clutching his chest. His hands were covered in blood. Feeling compassion for the man he crawled at the king's feet. His eyes were alit with pain.

"Does it hurt?"

"This? This is nothing," he said chuckling.

Suddenly a foot stomped on his face.

"I bet it hurts now you old fool."

Sans looked up, staring icily into Carlyle's face.

"Not going to say anything skeleton? Don't worry you're next."

Sans chuckled darkly.

"Sans run," Aster said clutching on the back of his son's cloak and pull him away.

"What about the king?"

"What did the king say? We promised we wouldn't move back. We got to move forward."

Aster pulled the remote from his pocket and pressed the switch. The machine door opened up. Right before Sans was dragged inside, a bone snapped through the wizard's chest.

'What?' Sans thought. It seemed somehow a skeletal monsters had used their magic to kill him.

He cried out as he clutched his chest. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"This isn't over," he said as he collapsed to his knees. He glared icily at Sans. "I'll be back."

He sputtered as bone after bone was shot through his chest. Aster closed the door before he could see who had killed the dark wizard.


	17. Ch 17: Spoiled Rotten

A/N: Sorry it's been a while. Good news I'm pretty far ahead in chapters and I went back after writing some new content about the royal guards and went back to change the name and story of the orange soul this is in Chapter 6 and 10.

Chapter 17: Spoiled Rotten

It was nearly five years before the initiation ceremony where Undyne would accept four royal guards to serve at her side.

"You recruits are gathered here today for the initiation ceremony. Four of you will be joining my side to join the royal guard and the rest of you will be sentries."

She paced in front of Errol.

"Sentry Errol, your dodging skills are outstanding but you hold back in front of your colleagues and I can respect that," she said before approaching Barty.

"A sentry needs a good heart and bravery to do the right thing even if it's difficult. That's why Sentry Barty and Sentry Errol will be the first to join the Royal Guard."

Barty was shocked, he looked and saw that she also let Whiskers and Flicka into the Royal Guard as well.

"The rest of you are sentries. Your job is to patrol the rest of the underground. Remember we're on the lookout for humans."

The rest of their old colleagues went about their business.

"Sentry Barty. You pick first. Choose your partner who will help you patrol."

"I'd like to partner up with Sentry Errol."

"Then I guess Sentry Flicka will be paired with Sentry Whiskers."

Whiskers huffed.

"Don't slow me down."

Flicka blushed.

"Sentry Barty will be referred to as Royal Guard 01 or RG01 and his partner will be RG02. Sentry Whiskers is RG03 and Sentry Flicka is RG04."

After seeing Nicedrake on stage it seemed Snowdrake was a little nicer to Stephanie taking her everywhere. Snowdrake motioned to an ice cube wearing an icicle hat.

"This is Ice Cap. The green flame is Barby Q and the tub with the yellow bird is Woshua."

"Pleased to meet you," Stephanie said.

"How could you walk around looking so dirty?" Woshua asked.

"So how was she like in person?" Barby asked. "Arial, I mean."

"She seemed pretty nice. Do you know her husband is the royal scientist?"

"Really?"

"She has two sons too."

"How old are they?"

"I don't know. The shorter skeleton sounded like an adult but his brother looked very old. He was so tall."

Stephanie and Woshua had a staring contest gazing each other down.

"Hey will you two knock it off this is not some spring cleaning contest," Barby snapped, distracted by the staring contest amongst her friends.

"You think they'd play with us?" Ice Cap asked.

"They're adults, Ice Cap," Barby said.

"They might play with us."

"It's nice to hope," She said with a sad smile. "At least you got their mother's autograph so that's a good thing."

"Well I couldn't do it without this monster's help," Snowdrake said pointing to Stephanie.

"Really? I thought you hated her," Ice cap said.

Barby snorted eyeing up the girl.

"She doesn't seem that impressive. You don't have to lie for her. She don't look like she could talk her way out of anything."

Stephanie frowned.

"Don't be rude, Barby. We hung out and I changed my mind. These things tend to happen."

"Well that's cruel."

"If you don't like it then you could go. Who needs friends like you. The only thing anyone likes about you is your hat."

Ice Cap was silent.

"Was Cal baiting you again?" Snowdrake asked.

"I don't like her."

"She was so nice to us."

"I know it was so creepy. Then when we were talking about her she was glaring at us as if she knew what we were talking about. I'd die before I ever be her friend."

"What's her problem?" Stephanie whispered idly.

"Her mother has been very sick lately."

"That's no excuse." The words slipped out accompanied by confusing feelings of nostalgia.

"I know."

Meanwhile while Sans was in the lab, he was hit with an epiphany.

"That's where I recognised her from."

"Sans, why are you talking to yourself?" Aster asked, peering over to where his son was seated.

"Um, I just remembered I forgot something. I'll be back," he said as he headed out.

Luckily there was a box outside the throne room in the king's castle. Sans had moved it there from the lab after the king had developed a use for it. In an instant, Sans vanished, teleporting into the king's castle.

"Sans, I didn't expect to see you here," the king spoke.

Sans looked up and saw he was getting ready to leave.

"You didn't need me for anything, did you?"

"No, I'm just getting something from the box."

"Oh I forgot all about the box. I'm sorry I haven't been using it."

Sans took out a vial.

"What's that?"

"A cure. I just remembered I kept it there. Usually I don't remember until it's too late. A human will drop down here with an incurable disease. It will kill everyone too unless I can give everyone the vaccine in time."

"I will let everyone know."

"Thank you, your majesty."

His first priority was to give it to Toriel. He only hoped he was in time. He quickly teleported outside the ruins before knocking on the door.

"Coming."

Toriel's soft voice echoed from the other side. Eventually she answered the door.

"Sans, I didn't expect to see you here again. Did you forget something?"

Sans felt his face heat up and rubbed the back of his skull.

"Er, here," Sans said before handing her a vial from the pocket of his lab coat.

"What's this?" Toriel asked, taking the vial from the skeleton gazing at it's contents. "It's a vaccine. You said a child came through here right? She has a virus."

"I see and you were hoping to save everyone before they got sick right?"

"Yeah, that's the gist of it."

Toriel chuckled.

"I already recieved the vaccine though. So there's no need for me to accept any more."

Sans' pupils shrunk.

"What? But how?"

Toriel chuckled.

"How strange, it was you who gave me the vaccine before the human came down here."

"I did?" Sans asked in genuine confusion.

"Yes, you did so thanks," she said before she kissing him on the cheek his face turning a light shade of red.

Still after the event something nagged at his head as he was heading to Grillby's. It was as if he was missing some vital piece of information. He sat at the front of the pub on one of the stools.

"What can I do for you today?"

Sans looked up and saw it was Grillby.

"Where's your daughter today?" He asked.

"She's sulking in her room. I asked her to take care of her mother while I work but she didn't want to. She said it was too hard then she got sassy with me," He said before letting out a sigh. "That's never happened to me before."

"Have you seen a human by here per chance she's really sick and.."

"No," Grillby said. "Haven't seen a human at all."

Chills crept up his spine just being in Grillby's at this time rewarded him with a very bad feeling something would happen.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel a little under the weather I think."

He got up and headed out not noticing Barby peering around the corner.

"That's where I recognised her from. I always knew she was trouble."

It was after Sans had left that Grillby headed back into the kitchen area and opened a backdoor leading to their bedroom. Flare was lying on the bed.

Barby was at her side glaring at her.

"What is it about her? Do you even care about me?"

Grillby's fists clenched, smoke came from his body. Barby knew it only happened when he was angry. Was he going to snap at her?

"Your mother is sick. She's cared for you ever since you were a little girl. You're being very insensitive."

"Why am I not surprised," she grumbled through teary eyes. "You care about her more than me."

Barby huffed and ran out of the room.

"Barby, apologise to your mother."

"She don't have to apologise," Flare said softly. "It's alright. I'm sure she didn't mean it. She's just upset."

Still even as she said that a part of her felt uneasy.

As Snowdrake was about to go to sleep, he heard the sound of a pebble drop in his room.

"What the-"

He got up and looked out the window spotting Barby outside.

"Barby, why are you outside so late?"

She wiped at her face.

"Are you crying?"

"Of course not," she spat. "My dad's just being an idiot. I'm running away. Do you want to come with?"

"Hold on," he said.

A part of him was worried since that human had been running amok. He was a little concerned for Barby.

"Be down there in a minute."

Snowdrake headed to Stephanie's room.

"Hey," he said, shaking Stephanie trying to get her to wake.

"Snowy, what's the big idea?" She groaned.

"Barby is meeting us downstairs.

"You mean that girl who was nasty to everyone? She's such a spoiled brat."

"With that human around though, I'm a little worried for her."

"If we get in trouble because of her I'm telling her parents everything."

Stephanie followed Snowdrake outside.

"What's she doing here?" Barby asked glaring icily at Stephanie.

"I asked her to come along," Snowdrake said.

"Heh, it's no smoke off my back," She said with a smug grin. "We're heading to Waterfall, I heard there was a place you could watch snail racing."

"You mean at Napstablook's place?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know. It's just some ghost."

The three kids headed through the cave to the place where the water was too wide to cross.

"How do we even cross this place?"

"There's four plants that float when they're placed in the water. I mean why else would they be there?"

Snowdrake set the plants in the water and they crossed. Some time had passed and Barby grew irritated with each passing moment.

"Hold on," she snapped. "I need to take a break. My feet are killing me. Can you move that bench over here, Snowy?"

"Why don't you do it?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm exhausted."

"So are we."

"Well you two didn't have to come."

"Yeah we did because you can't resist bringing everyone into your drama."

"Take that back."

"Never."

"Stop fighting you two," Snowdrake cut in.

"She started it," they both said in unison.

"Well I'm ending it."

Meanwhile one of the sentries dropped by Undyne's post.

"We spotted a human walking past Waterfall with two other monsters."

"Have RG03 and RG04 head them off at the intersection."

RG01 and RG02 came in and Undyne told them the news.

"So another human had come down here, huh?" RG02 said.

"Yeah, your only job is to apprehend the human."

"Isn't there another way. It just seems to cruel to kill them," RG01 said. "They are only children aren't they?"

"We're doing it for the greater good. It might be a misconstrued act of justice but the idea that our king is working so hard to make everyone happy despite his past it makes me want to fight for his dreams because I can't bear it to see him suffer after the humans killed his son. I've lost two parents so I know what it's like to lose someone to a human."

On the way through Waterfall, a monster shaped like a raindrop ran into them.

"Hello."

"Where's the big waterfall?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh it should be to the east. You'll have to take the lower path though."

"Thanks."

They headed east and walked for some time.

Another sentry had dropped by Undyne's station.

"Captain, RG03 and RG04 just missed them. They heard from the locals that the children are up ahead."

Undyne's face heated up.

"How did they miss them?" She snapped. "What were those idiots doing?"

"You could send us to find the human," RG02 suggested.

"No, I can do it myself. Still it's probably best that you two come along."

RG01 and RG02 followed Undyne to the checkpoint.

Snowdrake looked around. The path looked strangely familiar almost as if they were going in circles.

"Where are we?"

"You don't even know where we are?" Barby asked.

"I think we're lost," Stephanie said.

"Well who's fault is that. If you two hadn't listened to that monster we would have been fine."

Stephanie's glared at her. Her face pale, her fists clenched. She gritted her teeth angrily.

"SHUT UP! ALL YOU'VE BEEN DOING IS WHINING AND COMPLAINING. YOU DON'T EVEN DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT. YOU'RE JUST TAKING IT OUT ON EVERYONE BECAUSE YOU'RE MISERABLE," she said before she lunged for Barby and grabbed her shoulders shaking her erratically.

Barby smacked her.

"What are you doing? Let me go you creep."

"Apologise."

"Why should I?"

"If you don't, I'll make you."

A blue flame covered Stephanie's right hand as she jabbed at her with her fist.

Barby braced herself.

"What? Why?" Snowdrake gasped.

When no pain was forthcoming, Barby looked up. Her eyes instantly widened with surprise. Flare stood in front of her. A fist protruded out of her abdomen.

"Mom, what? Why are you here?"

"I was so worried when you were gone."

She clutched her chest.

"I'm sorry I wasn't a better mother," she said as she faded to dust.

Stephanie stared at her looking very horrified.

"What happened?"

"She turned to dust. I guess you must really hate me. Don't you? Only one punch from you killed her."

The dust was sprinkled all over her tutu.

Snowdrake looked at her as though he'd seen a ghost.

"What are you?"

"She's human," Barby said. "I heard my brother talking with Sans. You're the person who's making everyone sick aren't you?"

Tears fell from the corner of her eyes.

"I'm, I'm sorry," she said before she ran deeper into Waterfall.

The next day, Sans dropped by Grillby's. He saw the place was covered in flames. Still that hadn't deterred him from sitting on one of the stools in front.

"Grillbz, what happened?"

"Don't know. That wife's been gone since yesterday."

"I didn't know you were so flammable under pressure. Do you know where they are?"

"No one has seen them in Snowdin.

"I can look for them in Waterfall if you like. Think of it as a favor from a friend."

"Thank you, Sans."

"Cheer up or you'll scare all your customers away."

With that Sans teleported away.

Walking through Waterfall, he stumbled upon a drop shaped monster looking around frantically.

"Have you seen a monster with a green flame? They are a little smoky."

"There was one who came by here with a snowdrake and a weird looking monster. They almost looked like a human. They said they were heading to the big waterfall."

"Thanks," he said walking further to the east. It was some distance away that caught sight of the snowdrake with the monster in question.

"Where's the human?" he asked the snowdrake.

Snowdrake was silent.

"Here, you two should take some of the antidote. If the virus is left unattended for too long you two will die."

Barby stammered.

"They-She killed my mom and after that she fled."

Barby was shaky and there were tears falling down their cheeks.

"She looked very pale. I don't think she's dangerous. She was so upset when your mother died," Snowdrake said.

Sans sighed.

'It has started.'

Sans continued his journey through Waterfall. Peering behind some tall grass, Sans caught sight of the battle between Undyne and the human.

The human had conjured blue magic in her hands and tossed it at her. Undyne was completely still.

She laughed.

"Is this some kind of joke? That didn't hurt at all. I tire of this game. Just die."

"Please don't kill me."

She tossed some spears at the child. Stephanie dodged some of them but one landed in her chest and she collapsed to the ground.

End Notes:

9/8/16 Edit: Rewrote Chapter 6 and 17 after doing a little fact checking.


	18. Ch 18: Suzy

Chapter 18: Suzy

Once she was down, Undyne knelt beside her. Stephanie slowly sat up, glaring at Undyne.

"You're merciless."

"Haha, no you're just pathetic," Undyne said.

Stephanie scowled before promptly spit blood into her face. She broke off a part of the spear that was embedded into her chest and jammed it into Undyne's left eye.

"Go to hell," she spat.

Undyne screamed and clutched her eye in agony. Stephanie stood up and ran away.

Sans met up with Undyne minutes later.

"So where's the human?" Sans asked.

Undyne winced.

"I don't know. We were fighting and after she stabbed me she ran off. I was going to send my men after her but...Oh well it doesn't matter her wounds were bleeding very badly. She'll die within hours," she said. "So how about you come and get me some help. My eye is hurting really badly."

Sans snorted.

"If memory serves weren't you paid to capture the human's soul. I wonder what the king will do once he finds out you let the kid die before he could obtain their soul."

Undyne paled and chuckled nervously.

"If I were you I'd be prepared to do groveling and a lot of it."

Sans continued his journey further into Waterfall until he spotted a pair of pink ballet shoes in a tower of blue grass.

Carefully he parted the grass and that's when he spotted the human sprawled face down on the ground.

"Oh shit."

Sans grabbed the human body hugging it close to his chest and teleported inside the king's castle.

The king was startled by a knock on the door of his chambers.

Usually monsters would drop by in the afternoon and early evening to talk to him.

He opened the door and paled at the sight of Sans hugging the dead human close to him.

"Is she?"

"Yeah, she's dead."

"Did you kill her?" Asgore asked.

"No, she succumbed to her sickness," Sans said. "If she died from her wounds well let's just say we wouldn't be talkin' right now."

"I'm a little worried though. One day a human will come here with the intent to kill us all. What if we can't stop them?"

"If there were traps implemented outside the castle they might be able to stop a human."

"Are we really doing the right thing though?"

"I'm not really the right person to ask," Sans said. "Y'know I've been conditioned to accept these kind of things so I can't really afford to have an opinion."

"You're right of course. I don't suppose you can offer your personal opinion."

"I want to save the humans but I don't want to do it if it'll threaten your safety," Sans supplied.

Asgore nodded.

"If Aster wants sample of the human soul let me know. I expect you to inform if he makes any progress on his experiments. He can work on the traps in the meantime."

"Will do. What do you want me to do with the human?" Sans asked.

"Keep her in the room with the coffins for now."

After that Sans headed back home to sleep for the remainder of the night. That evening however nightmares had plagued his sleep

The next morning he got up feeling very groggy and headed to the lab before telling Aster what the king had told him.

"You look awful. I hope you're not depressed," Aster said.

"What would I have to be depressed about?"

"I don't know. Is it about the human perhaps?"

Sans sighed.

"The humans will keep falling down here won't they? You can't be thinkin' it's a coincidence that every human that has fallen down here also happens to be a human child."

"Sans, it looks like it really bothers you."

Sans banged his fist on a desk nearby.

"Of course it bothers me. I'm beginning to think humans are right and we are the monsters."

"That's pretty much what's on the tin."

Sans avoided his father's eyes.

"I guess so but if I can't even save a human who can I save?"

"You are strong, Sans."

Sans sighed.

"Then why couldn't I save them?"

"I-I don't know."

"Can I borrow the time machine?"

"Yes," Aster said. "But why?"

"Maybe if I train I'll become stronger."

Aster looked at Sans with shrunken pupils.

"You really want to do this don't you?"

Sans nodded.

"The machine is in the room in the back of the lab."

For days Sans had been holed up back there.

One morning there was a knock on the lab door.

"DAD, WHERE'S SANS?"

"He's been holed up in here."

"WHAT'S HE DOING IN THERE?"

"He's been doing some physical training."

"ALL DAY? HAS HE ATE YET? HIS BODY NEEDS NUTRITIONAL SUSTENANCE OR HE WON'T BE IN HIS BEST SHAPE. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST FIX HIM SOMETHING TO EAT."

Papyrus headed to the kitchen to fix something. In the later part of the afternoon, Papyrus headed in the lab and knocked on the door in the backroom.

"SANS, ARE YOU IN THERE? OPEN UP! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR I'M COMING IN THERE IN FIVE SECONDS. FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE."

"I'm getting it. I'm getting it."

Sans opened the door. Papyrus saw that his skull was glistening. He was in a bulky blue sweatsuit and his shoulders were slumped from exhaustion.

"I KNEW IT. YOU WERE IN THERE ALL DAY WITH NOTHING TO EAT. NO WONDER YOU LOOK EXHAUSTED. WHAT WERE YOU EVEN DOING IN THERE?"

"Training. I have to be ready for whatever happens."

"WELL I BROUGHT YOU LUNCH. YOU NEED TO EAT EVERY NOW AND THEN OR YOU'LL GROW WEAK."

Papyrus handed Sans the tray of food.

"Thanks Papyrus."

"I'M COMING HERE EVERYDAY TO MAKE SURE YOU EAT HEALTHY MEALS."

"You don't need to do that, bro."

"I INSIST."

It became a routine thing with time and there were no words of other humans coming through the underground.

Food was a scarce thing in the underground with monsters overpopulating the underground. In Hotland, monsters relied on the meat factory for food.

Clam, a monster with a clam-like head had been in charge of that factory for years ever since his father had died much to his dismay. It was important to always manage the condition of the factory as it was the only place he had to work. Unfortunately it was something he did with reluctance.

As he was headed in that direction he ran into someone.

"Sorry," Clam said.

"Are you alright?"

Clam looked up at the girl's voice. The person he had run into was a short girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a frilly black dress and held a doll of a skeleton dressed in a blue hoodie.

"I'm fine. Have I seen you around? You don't look very familiar."

"Oh I come from Waterfall."

"Really? I do too," Clam said. "What your name? My name is Clam."

"Me? My name is Suzy. I hope we're neighbors," she said. "I'm sure my parents would love to meet you. They like monsters."

"Well see you around."

The girl walked passed him.

Clam turned to ask for her name but it seemed she'd disappeared.

"Weird."

They continued to walk until they reached the Meat Factory in Hotland. Another monster with a clam-like head greeted them as the entrance.

"Clam, you're late."

"I'm sorry Pearl, I ran into someone on the way."

"You can't use that as an excuse when most of the underground is starving."

Clam sighed.

The life in the underground hadn't always been easy. Monsters like humans needed sustenance to eat. Many monsters had died of starvation. His grandfather had been the first to own the meat factory. The meat made there was made of a secret ingredient. It was made of monsters. Most monsters could probably live for centuries however many monsters had been killed to provide food for other monsters.

If it wasn't for the meat factory a number of monsters would have died however Clam was certain the place haunted by the essence of dead monsters that had gone missing and were killed for food.

After work he headed home. As he was heading home he saw that girl talking with a tall skeleton.

"Oh it's you again."

The tall skeleton glanced at them then at the girl before looking back at them.

"WHO'S THIS? DO YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?" The skeleton asked.

"No, we just talked for a little bit. Um do you two know each other perhaps?" Clam asked.

"NO WE DON'T."

Suzy smiled.

"This is Papyrus and this is Clam."

Papyruys held out his hand which Clam took reluctantly. The handshake nearly broke his hand.

"SORRY," Papyrus said with his cheeks flushed. "GUESS I DON'T KNOW MY OWN STRENGTH. SAY YOU TWO SHOULD COME OVER AND HAVE DINNER AT MY HOUSE. I COULD INTRODUCE YOU TO MY BROTHER AND MY PARENTS."

Suzy smiled.

"Sure, I'll ask my parents and see if it's alright. I'll meet you there. Your home is in Hotland right?"

"YES," Papyrus said before turning towards Clam. "ARE YOU GOING TO COME TOO?"

Clam nodded.

"FOLLOW ME."

Once they headed inside the skeleton's house, Clam looked around. The place was desolate other than the tall skeleton sitting on the couch.

"Papyrus, you're back. I'm sorry I forgot to pick you up. I was running late and when I didn't see you there I went home and," Arial added frantically before she let out a sigh. "Don't make your mother worry like that. If I'm running late stay there, ok. I don't want to see you hurt."

She glanced by him noticing that he had brought company for the first time.

"Oh who's this?"

Clam's lips curled into an awkward smile before he introduced himself.

"So I guess your a friend of my son's then."

Clam shrugged.

"I guess you could say that."

Papyrus headed to the staircase and called to his brother.

"SANS, SANS, GET DOWN HERE. WE HAVE A GUEST."

"Coming bro."

Just as Sans was heading downstairs , there was a knock on the door.

Sans teleported to the door.

"I'll get it," he said.

Sans opened the door and his eyes widened in surprise. Standing outside the door was a small human with a striped shirt.

"What?"

The human looked just as surprised maybe even a little flustered.

"You wouldn't happen to have a brother perchance would you?" Suzy asked.

"If I did, what's it to you?"

"He invited me to come to his house."

"OH IS THAT SUZY?" Papyrus asked from behind the door.

"Hey Papyrus," Suzy said waving at him. "Sorry it took so long. I had some trouble trying to convince my parents to come over."

Suzy stepped inside ignoring Sans. She looked around.

"Wow, your place is huge."

"So does anyone live here with you or do you just live with your mother and brother?" Clam asked.

"MY DAD LIVE HERE TOO BUT HE MOSTLY WORKS IN THE LAB."

"I didn't know your dad was a scientist but I guess it makes sense," Suzy said.

"Well what did you expect with a monster living in a lab?" Sans asked.

Suzy's face was flush pink.

"Oh um," she stammered, visibly caught off guard by his remark. "I guess it's only natural to come to that conclusion. Does your dad have any experiments he's workin' on?"

"Well, he's been experimenting with human souls," Sans said, trying to gauge her reaction.

She gulped.

Sans narrowed her eyes.

"He's trying to extract determination from humans souls, trying to see how it works."

Suzy bit her lower lip.

"Isn't that a little dangerous though?"

" _ **Only if you're human**_ ," Sans said. His pupils completely gone.

Suzy ignored him.

"I mean for us. For monsters you see. I've heard what happened from journals. It causes monster's skin to melt."

"Yes, it does," Sans said, his pupils shrunk with perplexion and surprise. "You must really like that kind of stuff, kiddo."

Suzy smiled.

"I just knew someone who got me interested in that kind of stuff."

"Oh," Arial said. "Then you and my husband might get along really well. Papyrus get your father down here."

It took ten minutes before Aster joined them.

"Um, Arial who are these monsters?" He asked.

Clam introduced himself.

"She's Suzy," Sans said pointing at the human.

Suzy glared at him. Her lowerlip curled into a pout.

Aster smiled.

"Oh pleased to meet you."

"Oh by the way, dad, you didn't tell me you published your journals," Sans said.

Suzy choked and coughed.

Papyrus patted her on the back.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"I'm fine," Suzy sputtered.

Aster smiled.

"You never asked," he said and glanced at Clam. "Clam was it? What do you do for a living? Do you go to school?"

"No, I work at my father's meat factory."

"Oh I guess someone has to feed the underground with the food shortage and everything."

Clam shivered.

"You must get a lot of gold out of it."

"I'd switch jobs if I had the chance."

"Why?"

"The place is haunted. Every time I'm walking in the factory minding my own business, I hear these voices. DIE YOU WRETCHED MONSTER or GIVE MY BODY BACK YOU DEMON. At first I thought they were monsters but the place is desolate."

"Sounds like it might be ghosts," Suzy supplied. "I bet I can find them and get rid of them for you."

"What can a little pipsqueak like you do?" Sans asked.

Suzy glared at him.

"Who're you calling a pipsqueak, shorty? If it was a one on one battle, you'd die in one hit."

"Haha," Sans chuckled. **_"I'd love to see you try."_**

"I don't know. It might be too dangerous to go out on your own, Suzy."

"Then why not have my sons join her. My eldest works for the king and my youngest has been training with his brother," Aster said.

"What?" Suzy snapped. "It was my idea."

Clam sighed.

"I'd feel more safe if they accompanied you. What would you want in return?" He asked.

"Work for me, " Aster said. "I could use more assistants."

Suzy snorted.

"I don't see why they get paid. Some would do this kind of work for free."

"Then we'll plan it four weeks from now. These kind of things take preparation. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course," Suzy said.


	19. Ch 19: Chica

Chapter 19: Chica

A couple of days later, Suzy came by Papyrus' house.

"Hey Papyrus, want to come over to my house to play hide and seek?"

Papyrus beamed.

"CERTAINLY."

"Meet me at the dump in Waterfall after school."

"HEY MOM IS IT ALRIGHT IF I GO TO SUZY'S HOUSE AFTER SCHOOL?"

Arial sighed.

"I don't see why not."

After school Arial picked him up and walked him to the dump. They saw Suzy already there.

"My mom's in the back if you want to talk to her."

She saw there was a small shack behind her, and knocked before heading inside.

"Come on Papyrus. Let's play."

After a game of hide and seek, Suzy spotted a small yellow monster with a pink bow on their head. The monster's eyes lit up at the sight of Papyrus.

"Hey, aren't you related to the royal scientist, Dr Aster?"

"UM, ER..."

"Yeah, he is."

"That's so cool."

"What's your name?" Suzy asked.

"Chica."

"Chica, do you want to play hide and seek with us?"

"I got to ask my mom," she said. "She lives in Snowdin with my little brother. I kinda snuck off to Waterfall without permission."

"Can we come with you?"

"I don't see why not."

Once the three arrived at her house, Chica knocked on the door.

"Mom, you there?"

A tall yellow monster opened the door accompanied by a small yellow monster with no arms.

"Chica, I thought you were playing outside."

"I was but Papyrus and Suzy want to play hide and seek in Waterfall and I want to play too."

"Ok, but be back before evening."

"Mom, can I go too?" asked the younger monster beside her mother.

"Kid, you're too young."

"But mom!"

"No, that's the end of it. Have a good day, Chica."

After that the three headed to Waterfall.

"So how do you know about Dr Aster?" Suzy asked.

"Oh," Chica said, her face flush. "I'm a big fan of his work. He wrote all these theories about time travel and theorized that humans might possess the ability. That'd be kind of cool to have the ability to correct your mistakes and not worry about the drawbacks."

Suzy turned away with a frown on her face.

"Yeah, it would," she said softly.

"I also have some of his old music. My mom said he used to have another woman he went with before Arial. She was deaf though he tried his best to please her with his music. He developed hearing aids for her but she preferred to have no hearing. She died at a young age though. I would have liked to meet her if she was still alive."

"Ok Chica, Papyrus, you two go hide while I count."

Suzy closed her eyes covering them with her hands.

"1, 2, 3," she whispered, continuing to count to ten. "...10. Ready or not here I come."

Suzy put her hands down, opened her eyes and ran eager to find them. As she was looking for them, she heard a loud voice coming from the blue flowers nearby.

"NYEHHEHEH."

Suzy whirled around. Was Papyrus nearby?

Near a bridge was a large waterfall. Suzy walked through wetting her hair in the process.

"NYEHHEH, GUESS YOU FOUND ME."

"Wanna help me look for Chica?"

"SURE."

The two exited the waterfall but after looking around Waterfall, they couldn't find Chica anywhere.

"Maybe she hid in Snowdin."

The two headed back to Snowdin. Papyrus looked behind some snowmen while Suzy looked behind some tall trees.

Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and saw it was bunny with a pink frilly dress holding a matching umbrella.

"Have you seen my little bunbun anywhere?" they asked with a frown on their face.

"What do they look like?"

"Well they're smaller than me. They have these little ears too."

Suzy shrugged.

"Sorry, haven't seen them. I'll let you know if I do though."

"SUZY, I FOUND THEM."

Suzy ran over to where Papyrus was. He was standing behind a tree looking into a green bush. She saw big eyes peering at her.

"Haha, found you."

Chica chuckled.

"I would have hid somewhere else but what I hopped in I got stuck. It's just lucky you found me. I thought you forgot about me."

"Sorry," Suzy muttered sheepishly. "We thought you hid in Waterfall."

"It's alright."

"Oh Chica, I thought I heard your voice."

The three turned and saw it was Chica's mother. Her lips were curled into a deep frown and she looked green in the face.

"Have you seen your brother?"

"No, I haven't. Is he missing?" Chica asked, looking very horrified.

She looked grave.

"I didn't want to worry you.

"I'll find him for you," Suzy offered.

"I can't ask that from you. You're only a child."

Suzy grumbled.

"I may look it but I'm over sixty years old," she snapped.

"Haha, good one."

"ARE YOU REALLY THAT OLD?" Papyrus asked.

Suzy frowned.

"Of course."

Chica's mother sighed.

"It'll be alright. I'll look for him. I'll just leave Chica with the neighbors."

Chica groaned.

"Ah mom, I don't need a babysitter."

"Well see you later then," Suzy said waving to Chica.

"See you, Suzy. See you, Papyrus."

As the two were heading back to Hotland, Papyrus spoke.

"WILL SHE BE ALRIGHT?"

Suzy shook her head.

"I don't know. I'm a little worried."

"WE SHOULD BE GETTING BACK IT'S LATE."

"We can't just leave," Suzy said. "What if she don't find him?"

"YOU THINK WE SHOULD GO LOOK FOR THEM?"

"Yes."

Papyrus shrugged.

"I DON'T KNOW. IT COULD BE DANGEROUS."

"Ah we can't give up now," Suzy said. "I mean you can fight right?"

"YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT FIGHTING."

"It's just a safety measure. In case we run into any trouble."

"OH YOU WON'T RUN INTO TROUBLE WHEN YOU ARE WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS. I'LL PROTECT YOU."

"Thanks Papyrus."

With that in mind, Papyrus and Suzy began asking around if anyone seen a small,yellow, armless monster. The bunny monster from earlier tapped Suzy on the shoulder.

"Oh, you're that woman from before."

"I couldn't help but overhear that you were looking for someone. I seen someone similar to that little girl who was hiding in the shrubbery. They were captured by a red horned monster. They said something about bringing them to a cave on the top of a mountain of gems."

"I HEARD THAT LEADS TO A DARK DUNGEON. THE MONSTER THERE AREN'T FRIENDLY EITHER."

"Then it's good we're prepared then."

Papyrus gulped.

Heading in the direction of the ruins, the mountain was east of town. The two walked across a bridge that stood above a wide river and headed up the mountain.

With Suzy's help, the two were able to get through a rock puzzle that opened a stone door that leaded further into the cave. The natural light coming from the entrance lit up a bit of the darkness in the cave ahead.

"Can someone turn off the lights? These kind of things take concentration."

Papyrus and Suzy headed further into the cave, the stone door closing behind them causing them to be enshrouded in darkness.

Suzy conjured a red fireball in her hand bringing some light in the cave. They both spotted a black slime cutting some snakes from a monster's head.

"It's about time someone closed the door. The light hurt my eye."

"Who are you?" Suzy asked.

"Me?" The slime asked. "I'm Madam Prima and you are?"

"Suzy. Are you cutting the snakes off of that monster's head?"

"Yes, you never know when a monster is in the need of a makeover. I have quite the reputation in Snowdin and I can't do my job efficiently when there is light in here. I'm quite blind with it."

"Have you seen a small yellow reptilian creature down here?"

"Yes, I have seen them with Lucy."

"Who's Lucy?"

"I'm Lucy. Who wants to know?"

Suzy turned and saw a red monster with horns, wearing a red cloak.

"WE WERE LOOKING FOR A YELLOW MONSTER WHO HAS LOST THEIR APPENDAGES."

"Oh you were, were you? If I say I saw them, what would you say then?"

"OH WOWIE, ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU KNOW WHERE THEY WENT?" Papyrus asked.

"They went to see a dragon up here. He's famous for being quite a greedy creature. He won't be happy when he learns someone is lurking where he keeps his treasure trove."

Suzy and Papyrus glanced at each other with equal worry.

"OH DEAR."

Hours had passed and Arial paced around the kitchen anxiously glancing at the clock. Papyrus was running late.

Sans came back from his daily walks to the ruins later that evening.

"Hey Sans, have you seen your brother anywhere?"

"You said he was playing with Suzy right?"

"Yes, but he should have been back by now. He hadn't even had dinner either."

Sans sighed.

"I can't just sit around pacing like this. I'm taking a shower."

Before Sans could say a word or move a muscle, she headed into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Mom!" He shouted but she didn't reply. He sunk to the floor in defeat. "Damn it."

Arial had the habit of taking showers when she was nervous.

"As I lie in bed reminiscing the day and I can't help dwelling on the fate of the day and I sigh what's boning on and I said nyeh heh, nyeh heh heh. I say nyeh, what's boning on."

She also had the habit of singing trashy songs too. Sans groaned and slapped his forehead. The worst part of it was that she sung it very well.

"Sans, is that Arial in the shower?" Aster asked as he headed out of his lab. "Oh goodness please make it stop. I won't have the concentration to get any of my work done."

Sans sighed.

"Alright, alright, I get it."

Before his father could utter another word, Sans teleported to Waterfall and began looking around.

'Strange.'

He couldn't find them anywhere.

The monster Sans had seen when pursuing the fifth child, had been pacing around the area.

"Hey!"

"Are you talking to me?" They sputtered.

"Yeah, have you seen two monsters? One has blonde hair and the other one is a tall skeleton."

"Yeah, I heard they wee looking for some other monster in Snowdin."

"Thanks for the help."

In the deeper depths of the cave, some of the ground had been covered in lava but Lucy had insisted on leading them through the area.

"Thanks for the help. I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't offered to lead us through the cave," Suzy said.

"No, it should be me who should thank you. It's been a long time since I've felt useful to someone," Lucy said.

As Sans asked around Snowdin for information on Papyrus, a bunny lady approached him slowly with a look of caution in her eyes.

"You said you were looking for a tall looking skeleton with a humanoid like monster right? I talked to them a couple of hours ago. They were looking for a yellow monster with no arms. I saw them headed to the mountain in the outskirts of town. I told them I seen them with a red monster with brown horns."

Sans' eyes widened.

"Are you talking about Lucy Delucard? She's descended from a species of blood thirsty monsters that feast on humans and monsters. She's killed at least thirty monsters."

She paled.

"Oh dear, they might be trying to rescue that kid."

Sans teleported back to the lab to tell his mother the bad news.

"We have to rescue him," he said.

"It's too dangerous even for you, Sans. You can't just waltz in there guns ablazing. Lucy tends to prey on those that have a tactical disadvantage. She's merciless."

"If we wait any longer than they'll die anyway."

"They're not going to die, Sans. Have a little hope. It's just like that father of yours to plant that doubt in your mind. I keep telling him that you shouldn't be getting involved in his little projects but he never listens."

Sans sighed in frustration, pacing restlessly outside the bathroom before he stopped. Having decided what to do, he promptly vanished.

"Sans? Sans, are you still there?" Arial asked frantically. She quickly hopped out of the bathtub and headed for the door however Sans was already gone.


	20. Ch 20: The mysterious skeleton & human

Chapter 20: The mysterious skeleton and the human.

It must have been hours before Suzy had seen a clearing at the end of the cave. Lucy stopped several steps ahead of them.

"WHAT'S THE HOLDUP?"

"Why did we stop?" Suzy asked.

"Hahahaha, you two really are idiots aren't you? Did you really think I going to let you rescue my next meal?"

Suzy turned pale.

"You mean you eat monsters?" she asked.

"Don't look so surprised. I'd eat humans if I could. They look more appetizing."

She licked her lips.

Suddenly the ground below them turned red.

Suzy felt heat seeping through her shoes that intensified as time passed.

She yelped as her shoes began to burn. Quickly she ran up to Papyrus and clutched his hand teleporting some ways above.

Her magic sustained them in the air as lava burst from the ground.

"So you can do magic too? It's a pity you have to be my next meal."

Lucy shot a circle of fireballs up at them.

Suzy flew to the side taking Papyrus with her.

One of the fireballs homed in on Suzy's location.

"What?"

Her eyes widened with surprise. Swiftly Suzy moved around the other fireballs circling around her.

She barely dodged them, one of the fireballs searing parts of her blonde hair.

Suddenly a heated rock hit Suzy square in the chest.

"SUZY!" Papyrus cried out.

After being knocked harshly against the wall, she plummeted to the ground Papyrus falling with her.

Lucy laughed.

"Did you really think you'd stand a chance against me? DIE!"

She fired a large fireball at Suzy.

Suzy stirred, recovering her breath barely catching Papyrus before they hit the ground. Luckily the ground was covered in snow.

The fireballs promptly disappeared.

"Are you two alright?"

Papyrus looked up and saw it was the bunny monster from before. She saw Suzy and instantly ran to her side.

"Hold still so I can use my magic to heal you."

A blue glow emitted from her hands as they were touched her severely burned chest. Instantly the nasty burn had become a scab.

"WOW I DIDN'T KNOW THAT BLUE MAGIC CAN HEAL OTHER MONSTERS."

She chuckled.

"It's very hard to learn. It's very advanced magic. Even now it's not completely healed."

"Ahem."

Suzy slowly looked up and saw Lucy had got up snow coming down her face. She looked miffed.

A fireball was formed in her hand and she brought it closer to a short skeleton.

"My my looks like someone needs to learn their place."

Papyrus frowned catching sight of his older brother in her hands.

Sans looked weary.

"SANS!"

"Move an inch and you could say goodbye to him forever."

Suzy turned to Papyrus.

"Don't worry we'll save him," she whispered. "Just distract her. We need to buy us some time."

Papyrus seemed to be struck with wonder. He stroked his chin thoughtfully and it seemed he was struck with an idea as his eyes lit up with unconcealed excitement.

"UM," Papyrus addressed the red horned monster. "DO YOU HAVE ANY FORKS OR SPOONS?"

Her eyes widened.

"No, of course not," she sputtered.

"OH WHAT A PITY, SURELY YOU DON'T THINK YOU'D BE ABLE TO EAT US ALL IN ONE BITE?"

"What are you getting at?"

"It'll be hard to eat us whole. You might want to cut us in bite-sized pieces or you might choke," Sans said. His right eye winked at her.

"OH DEAR," Papyrus quipped.

Lucy snarled.

"I am a vigilant eater."

"Our skulls are rather tough."

"Then I guess I'll have to chew for a while."

"YOU MIGHT NEED A NAPKIN THEN. IT MIGHT GET MESSY."

Suzy teleported behind her summoning some lightning in her hands and she punched Lucy from behind.

An electric shock jolted through Lucy before she collapsed.

Sans stroked the back of his vertebra where she had gripped him.

"SANS, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus asked.

"I'm fine, Pap. She just rattled my bones."

"Ha and you called me a pipsqueak."

Sans turned and saw Suzy clutching her chest

"Are you alright there, pal?"

She was glancing at him with dull eyes before she collapsed unconscious.

"SUZY!"

Papyrus picked her up from the ground and slung her over his shoulders.

"SANS, DID YOU SEE THAT YELLOW MONSTER WITH NO ARMS? WE WERE TRYING TO LOOK FOR THEM BEFORE YOU CAME."

"Yeah, they're right behind you."

He turned and saw the monster with the bunny from earlier. They were holding a little bunny in the hands.

"IS THAT?"

"It's my little brother, Bun Bun."

Sans sighed.

"Well, let's go home. Mom and dad are probably worried sick."

On the way back they dropped off the yellow monster in Snowdin before heading back to Hotland.

Once they arrived back at the lab, Sans stumbled on his father talking to a skeleton only a hair shorter than him. A woman with short brown hair wearing a white lab coat coat spoke with Arial.

"Mom, we're back," Sans said.

Arial looked at them and her features smoothed as she let out a sigh of relief.

She glared at Sans and Papyrus.

"Papyrus, you shouldn't be a bad example for your brother. I thought I taught you better than that."

"MOM, SUZY'S BEEN HURT."

"Oh she'll be alright," the woman with the short brown hair said.

She walked towards Papyrus gazing at the girl in his hands.

"Set her down."

Papyrus set her down as the woman with the lab coat set her hands on Suzy's chest.

A blue light emitted from her hands. Less than a minute passed by before she removed them.

"She should be alright with more bed rest."

Papyrus took her to his room.

"Take care of her Papyrus. She's staying with us for a while," Aster said.

The woman with the lab coat spoke with the other skeleton.

"Are you ready to go?"

The skeleton nodded and with that the two left. It was a baffling sight.

"Was that a human?" Sans asked.

"Yes, she said she came down here with the skeleton," Aster supplied.

"No human ever willingly comes here though," Sans sputtered. "Who was that skeleton she was with anyway?"

"He said he was a time traveler trying to find someone who's been scattered along time and space. He and that woman were asking about the river person."

"Who's that?" Sans asked.

"Beats me. I told them I never heard of them."

Days flew by before Suzy woke up. She saw Papyrus by her bedside.

"What happened?" she asked. "It feels like I was run over by a truck."

"YOU FELL DOWN. I CARRIED YOU BACK TO OUR HOUSE. THIS TALL MONSTER TREATED YOUR INJURIES."

Suzy looked down at her chest where she saw it was bandaged.

"Oh thank you."

"I WAS VERY WORRIED ABOUT YOU, SUZY."

She looked sheepish.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I hope you didn't get in too much trouble."

"NOT AT ALL. MOM SAID YOU ARE EVEN STAYING WITH US FOR A WHILE. ISN'T THAT GREAT?"

"Wha? But why?" She inquired with surprise.

Sans came in with a slice of lasagna on a plate.

"Your parents said they wanted to keep you from getting into mischief. It's your punishment for behing so reckless."

Suzy blew a raspberry at him before digging into her food. She sighed avoiding the older skeleton's gaze.

"I don't know what's the point in coming here if I can't even go with them."

Sans shrugged.

"Your dodging skills could use a little polishing if you're thinking of doing something like that again. That was awful, 2 out of 10 and I'm being generous."

"Well you were just standing there held at her every whim by a measly fireball. You would have been BBQ ribs."

Sans' pupils vanished.

"One out of ten and I'm not being generous."

Sensing the frosty atmosphere, Papyrus spoke.

"WHY DON'T WE TRAIN TOGETHER. WE COULD ALL COULD USE A LOT OF IMPROVEMENT."

Suzy sighed.

"Alright."

Later that evening, Sans dropped by Grillbys.

"Hey Grillbz!" Sans said, taking a seat by Honky, a brown duck-like monster.

"Grillby wanted to ask you who you were late. Did something happen?" Honky asked.

Sans merely chuckled.

"Nothing really."

Grillby stepped out from behind the pub and motioned for Sans to follow him.

Sans followed him out towards the empty tables where he started mopping the floor.

"Spill it."

"Heh, guess nothing gets past you. Another human has fallen into the underground."

Grillby glanced at him.

"I bet you're wondering why I don't just deliver them if I had the chance but I promised someone that I wouldn't and I couldn't bear to disappoint them."

Grillby sighed.

"I'm more worried about you."

"Don't worry if it gets out of hand I'll stop it before it goes too far."

On Monday afternoon, Suzy and Papyrus met outside Sans' room.

Papyrus knocked insistently on his door.

"Come in," Sans said.

The two headed inside. Suzy saw papers on a desk and scattered all over the floor.

"SANS!" Papyrus muttered angrily. "YOUR ROOM IS A MESS!"

Sans chuckled looking very sheepish.

"Er...sorry. Should we get started then?"

Suzy saw Sans' left eye glow bluish gold before the three disappeared before they reappeared in a white room.

"WHERE ARE WE?"

"I brought us inside the lab."

"DID WE TELEPORT HERE?" Papyrus asked as a bead of sweat came down his skull.

"Don't look so nervous, Papyrus."

"I JUST DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU. REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME."

"Don't worry it won't happen again."

"SO WHAT ARE WE DOING?"

"I think I should teach you how to use bones with more precision who knows it could be helpful."

"YEAH."

"For today though I think I could use some dodging practice."

He glanced at Suzy.

"It might be useful learning how to dodge differenet attacks from monsters who might be able to use different kinds of magic and you are perfect for the job."

Suzy looked surprised.

"You want me to battle you. I might be strong but I'm not that strong."

Sans narrowed his eyes.

"Funny but we've never fought before. I don't remember you ever watching me battle. How do you know I'm strong at all? The only time you've seen me in battle I was captured by a monster."

Suzy sighed.

"Alright but please go easy on me."

Sans fired a line of white bones at her.

Suzy barely dodged them they were going so fast.

"I thought you were gonna go easy on me," she spat.

Suzy cracked her knuckles.

"It's on."

In her hand she formed a blue spear and hurled it at Sans.

The skeleton vanished and appeared in front of her within seconds bobbing her on the head.

Suzy winced.

"How did ya-wait you used a teleport didn't you."

"No, you're just too slow."

"NYEHHEHHEH, MY BROTHER RUNS PRETTY FAST," Papyrus said. "HE USED TO TRAIN WITH THE-"

"Again."

Suzy got up and this time backed up firing one blue spear after another at the agile skeleton.

It was as she watching that she noticed that it took longer for him to dodge spears coming from the left side.

Suzy fired a jolt of lightning at the skeleton from the left side. Sans dodged but lightning magic worked differently honing in on it's target and stunning it completely.

"Ugh," Sans groaned. "What did you do?"

"It was just some lightning magic. It should wear off after a while."

Suzy sat beside him. She thought after a while he'd feel a little better.

Her parents had always told her that magic paralysis vanished after several minutes but this wasn't proving to be true.

Sans clutched his left eye in pain.

"Are you alright?' she asked reached for him.

"Don't touch me," he snapped.

His magic clutching her soul and shoving her away.

"What's that all about?"

After training Suzy had been preparing for bed when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said.

Sans walked inside.

"How is your eye?" Suzy asked.

"It's better than before."

"That's good."

"Sorry about before. The pain just triggered a painful memory. I'm not angry at you or anything."

"I know, Sans."

After a week of training, Sans stopped by the lab.

"So did you finally get it to work?"

"Yeah, but it's a bit buggy." Aster said. "This time I have it calibrated so it should take us to the time before Asriel was killed."

Aster was at the controls.

"That's funny. I was sure I had the controls calibrated perfectly but now it's not even working."

He opened it up and noticed the flux determinator was missing.

"Someone stole the flux determinator."

"That's humerus!"

"SANS!"

"What?"

"This is not funny. Someone had to have snuck in and stole the piece from the machine."

Aster looked around and saw the elevator leading to the King's castle was disturbed. A furry black tail stuck out of the door.

He picked it up.

"What's that?" Sans asked.

"A tail by the looks of it. I bet you it belongs to the thief."

"You want me to find him?"

Aster groaned.

"I think the answer is obvious."

Sans vanished.


	21. Ch 21: Gabby

Chapter 21: Gabby

He teleported inside the castle where the elevator was located and headed to the apartments downstairs. A statue of the king's son, Asriel stood in the center of a fountain.

He caught sight of a green gooey monster leaving one of the rooms.

"Excuse me, I hate to disturb you with my tale but do you know anyone who's missing a black tail?"

The gooey monster spoke.

"And you are?"

"Sans the skeleton. You?"

"Name's Goop."

"I think Gabby in here asking everyone about a tail. She apparently lost it a couple days ago while going shopping."

"You know where they live?" Sans asked.

"Why do you want to know?" The gooey monster asked.

"I wanted to return their tail."

"She lives in the outskirts of the capital in the rundown slum. You can't miss it."

Sans headed out of the building walking cautiously in case he spotted the burglar. Once he was in the outskirts of the city, Sans saw a tall black cat like monster creeping out of an alley.

"Hey!"

The cat glanced at him. They were wearing a blue scarf.

"Oh hi, what's your name?" it asked.

"Sans and yours?"

"Oh I'm Gabby."

"Fancy seeing you here so whatcha doing?"

Gabby blushed.

"Um just building my stockpile been collecting things all day."

"I was talking with a fella named Goop. He says you lost a tail."

"Yes, it's a long black tail to be exact."

Sans waved a tail in front of their face.

"This it?"

Gabby's eyes shot up in surprise.

"Yeah, where did you find it?"

"Outside the elevator in our home and I think you lied," Sans said. "You see to the rest of the world taking something from someone's home isn't collecting. It's stealing."

Gabby's eyes widened and she turned on her feet and sprinted.

"Hey come back here."

Sans lunged for her but she was just out of reach.

He yelped as tried to collect his balance but feel forward on his face. Glancing up he saw she was already near the end of the alley.

Gritting his teeth he teleported to where she was running. She yelped as she heard the sound of footsteps trailing after her.

'How did he catch up so quickly?' she thought.

"Go away," she sputtered. "Leave me alone."

Sans didn't stop his pursuit however. The two continued until Gabby had ran into Aster's lab just as Papyrus was heading out.

"WAAH," he yelped as Gabby shoved him to the side. Sans followed close behind.

Aster caught her by her blue scarf, quickly grabbing her waist.

"Sans, what's going on?" he asked.

"I merely was tryin to ask her something and she ran away before I could get a word in."

"Is that true?"

Gabby pouted.

"He threatened me and tried to make me feel guilty for collecting stuff. His pupils disappeared. It was so scary."

Sans chuckled.

"See!"

Aster tsked.

"It isn't funny, Sans."

"Heh, I thought it was. Maybe they should call you Grabby instead of Gabby. She's the 'cat' burglar who stole the flux determinator out of your machine."

"Machine?" Gabby asked. "Is that what it was for?"

"So you do have it then?"

Gabby's face turned red.

"Oops, fine I'll admit it. I took it but only because it looked so beautiful. The colours would constantly flash."

"It's amazing isn't it," Aster supplied. "Now if only it wasn't so unstable, I might be able to work with it."

"Then why do you need it then?"

"Unfortunately it's one of the things that make my time machine work properly."

"You have a time machine? That's so cool. So does that mean you can travel to the past?"

"Yes."

Gabby brought a finger to her chin and stroked it thoughtfully.

"He says it like it's no big deal. What I wouldn't give to change some things in my past."

Aster chuckled.

"Unfortunately that's not the way it works. There's still some other factors that might come into play if we change too much the universe could very well collapse."

"Doesn't seem that cool now does it? Just think if it did happen you wouldn't even know what to do," Sans said.

"I can learn," Gabby retorted.

Aster shrugged.

"Well, I could use the help."

Sans' pupils disappeared.

"You can't be serious."

"I am very serious. I will not let another opportunity go to waste because of your sheer incompetence."

"I can't help it, I like going out with a bang."

Aster facepalmed.

Sans recalled a time Aster had been working on the device that he hadn't realised was the device that was now embedded in his eye.

He had been attempting to combine gravity magic with the vial of determination. It turned black in color.

"Y'know I've heard it's impossible to combine science with magic. I'd be careful it might cause a reaction."

Aster conjured a fireball.

"You know I think it's getting smoky."

The concoction suddenly exploded in his face.

"I guess what goes down must come up."

Aster sputtered.

"Isn't it the other way around?"

Sans pondered it.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

Gabby cut through Sans' thoughts.

"You know if you want it back, I'm going to have to get that thing in my stash. It might take a while but I'll be back."

"You better, don't think I won't be able to find you."

Chills crept down Gabby's spine.

"So help me Sans, if you scared another potential assistant you won't hear the end of it," Aster snapped.

Luckily Gabby appeared later in the afternoon through the elevator doors.

"For a moment I thought you weren't coming," Sans said.

Gabby snorted.

"You didn't even trust me. It's not like I could back out. You still have my tail."

"Haha oh right."

Gabby glared at him.

"Have a little trust."

"Kind of hard to do when your companion is a 'cat' burglar. Nothin' personal."

"Ugh do you really have to use that pun again?"

"It was necessary."

"Sans, did she come back?" Aster asked as he had come into the lab.

"She's right here."

"Oh here's the device you wanted, Mr-"

"I'm a doctor. You can call me Dr Aster," he said taking the flux determinator and promptly set it in the machine.

Gabby glared at Sans.

"Oh you wanted your tail back? Um here," Sans said, giving her the tail.

Gabby swiped it from his hands.

"Not even a thank you. I'm offended."

She glanced at Aster.

"Let me know if you want me to come by. I could use the job," she said before she headed back up in the elevator.

"She was quite a character wasn't she?"

"Dad, you're married."

"Yep and I've never regretted it."

He added the flux determinator to the machine.

"After a quick checkup we should be ready to go."

Sans headed out of the lab.

"I'm gonna go eat."

"You should change clothes too. We don't want anyone recognizing you in the past."

After lunch, Sans met up with Aster.

"I've already set it up. You ready to go?"

"Where's your disguise? After the lecture you gave me about anyone recognizing us in the past I thought you'd take your own advice."

"Only certain monsters are allowed in the castle. It would seem suspicious if both of us were in disguise."

"I see."

"So are you ready?"

"Never been readier."

He followed his father to the machine and Aster turned the dial and the door closed.

It shook and sputtered then the door opened. Sans stepped out and looked around.

The place was covered with pink walls and tall white pillars.

"Where are we? I don't recognise this place."

Sans looked up and saw the walls peak at the top. There was no trace of the blue sky meaning that they were still underground.

"You wouldn't," Aster said. "You were too young to remember. I think we traveled into the ruins."

"These are the the ruins? Never seen anything like it. It's beautiful."

"Yeah but extremely claustrophobic. It could get old real fast."

As they walked deeper into the ruins, Sans spotted some spiders nearby huddling together shivering for warmth.

"Excuse me," Aster said. "Do you know the way out of the ruins?"

The spiders pointed to the north.

"It's that way I think," one of the spiders said.

"You think?"

"That's what I heard. We've been walking for days."

"Oh you poor things," Aster said.

"Mister, I don't want to ask this but can you help us? We're trying to get out of the ruins too but at this rate-"

Aster smiled.

"Alright. You can crawl up my bones just don't move around too much. I'm a little ticklish."

The spiders carefully crawled up his black pants into the inside of his sweater.

"Sans, the exist should be to the north. It's been a while since I've been down here."

Sans glanced at the spiders at his neck.

"Who's the company?"

"Just some spiders wanting to travel out of the ruins."

"How long have you been down here?"

"We don't know. See no one has ever offered to take us past the ruins. We were told it was a cold and treacherous journey too."

"Well I can take you up to the castle. We're meeting up with the king."

"Oh so you heard the news then?"

"News?"

"Yes, the queen is pregnant with her child. Some monsters were telling us about it."

"So the 'Asriel' shipping is going strong, huh?"

"Huh?"

"Oh nothin," Sans said.

The two skeletons eventually came to Toriel's home in the ruins. It was notably desolate with little evidence that it had ever been living in. Toriel had added a warmth to the place that wasn't there. One of the room was closed in the hall.

Sans unlocked it.

Inside there was another door in a strange room that lit up with magic causing chills to creep up his spine.

He opened the door on the other side.

The walls were notably grey.

Faintly Sans could hear noise next door. It looked like he had teleported to Asgore's castle.

He walked back inside meeting Aster in the ruins.

"Hey dad, I think I found a shortcut to the castle."

"But I already found the path to Snowdin it's downstairs."

"This is shorter though."

Aster followed him through the closed off room.

On the otherside of the room, Aster looked around.

"Wow, I never knew there was a shortcut that lead to the castle from the ruins."

Just then the door next to theirs opened. A large monster with long blond hair and a beard with a moustache wearing a blue shirt with a beach on it came out.

"Excuse me but what are you doing here? Did you miss the sign. We're not accepting visitors until tomorrow afternoon."

"I'm very sorry about the abrupt visit but we wanted to speak with-"

"Wing Ding?"

"Ah oh," Aster looked surprised.

"I didn't recognise you at first because you look so old. What are you doing down here, you're not ditching Arial again are you?"

Aster blushed.

"N-no, of course not."

Sans was baffled.

He had never seen his father so flustered.

"Is there a reason you wanted to see me?"

"Um now is probably not the best time to discuss it."

"Who's the skeleton next to you? He kinda looks familiar."

"Hehe, him? He's just an acquaintance of mine," Aster said.


	22. Ch 22: Dark Yet Darker

Chapter 22: Dark yet Darker

Toriel came up from behind Sans and Aster.

"Oh they're guests. Why don't you invite them inside? They must be so exhausted."

"They were just le-"

Asgore sighed.

"Alright."

He opened the door and invited them inside.

Toriel who had been carrying her son handed him to Asgore.

She took some chairs and set them up next to her bed.

She smiled.

"Sit down and make yourselves at home."

Asgore handed the baby back to her.

"Have you figured out what to call him yet?" Aster asked.

Toriel sighed.

"Not yet, I've already crossed out Andrew and Michael."

"What about Asriel?" Sans asked.

Toriel blushed.

"T-that's a nice name."

"The best part is it's just a fusion of your names."

"Haha, thank you so much," she said.

Sans stroked the back of his skull.

"Don't mention it."

Aster whispered in his son's ear.

"Say Sans isn't this around the time you used to come by for your training?"

"What?" Sans stammered. Interracting with himself in the past was the last thing he wanted to do. Without knowing the risks he could be putting himself in danger.

"What's the matter?" Toriel asked.

"Uh, your majesty sorry to interrupt you like this but I gotta go," he said.

"What's the hurry? You just got here."

"I have some things I gotta do."

Sans headed out the door next to their room.

"Oh dear I hope he isn't late."

There was a knock at door some 15 minutes later.

Sans came in.

"Sans!" Toriel stammered. Her face was flushed. "Why are you here?"

"I was lookin' for my father. He ran out of the room before my mother could say a word."

Sans looked to the other skeleton.

"Here you are. Do you know how worried mom was? She told me to look everywhere. She had me goin on a wild goose chase."

Aster's face heated up.

"Look I'm sorry. I just panicked. I need to talk with the king. Tell Arial I'll be back before dinner alright."

Sans sighed and shook his head.

After he left, Aster felt Toriel's eyes on him.

"So why's your wife mad at you in the first place, hmm?"

Aster groaned.

"She wanted me to pick up Papyrus from school but I forgot."

Whilst here, his past self was probably taking Skelesus out for a spin in Waterfall. He used to ride them alot before the king had hired him as the royal scientist.

"Is that all? Well you're not helping anyone by coming here."

Aster sighed.

He headed out stepping outside the castle.

"I think we can settle here," one of the spiders said from around his neck.

"We wanted to thank you for everything that you did. Is there anyway we can repay you?"

"I don't know. Maybe someday."

"We'll never forget you, Dr Aster."

All the spiders crawled down his bones and headed towards Hotland. Aster met up with his son at the ruins.

"I think we should head back," he said. "Chara isn't here."

Sans nodded.

The next day Suzy walked in on Sans who was lying on his bed with a book held out in front of him.

He had the book in one hand and a pen in the other.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked.

"A word search."

"Can I see?"

Sans showed her the one he was working on.

She took that time to find other words that he hadn't found.

He swiped the book away with an impish grin on his face.

"What was that for?" Suzy asked.

"You just wanted to look right? I want to finish my puzzle sometime today."

Suzy stuck her tongue out.

"How long have you been working on that?" she asked.

Sans shrugged.

"Maybe one or two hours."

Suzy chuckled.

"That long? I already found them all."

Sans' pupils shrunk.

"Haha, you only looked at the puzzle for about a minute."

"And you saw it for about two hours."

His face turned blue.

"Well knock yourself out," he said handing her the book.

In less than a minute she had completed the puzzle.

"WOWIE, HOW DID YOU DO THAT? YOU MUST BE A PUZZLE SOLVING MASTER."

"Papyrus, what makes you say that? She only solved one puzzle."

"SHE SOLVED THE PUZZLE IN THAT CAVE TOO. IT WAS A VERY DIFFICULT BLOCK PUZZLE. HOW DID YOU GET TO BE SO GOOD AT THEM?"

Suzy smiled.

"My mom is very good with puzzles. She has a good friend who was very nerdy."

"CAN YOU TEACH ME HOW TO BE AS GOOD AS YOU?"

"Um, sure."

When the next day came around Sans saw Suzy showing Papyrus some small toy figurines.

"This is Ness, he's the lieutenent of the space pirates. He's also the second most powerful piece. My favorite character is Roil, she's the captain of the pirate rangers."

"What are you two doing?" Sans asked.

"Reenacting the art of war," Suzy said. "Roil leads the space pirates while Tatem leads the space patrol. The two are always at odds but Roil tries to stop the machines from overthrowing the space patrol but no one ever knows that the machines are controlling everything."

"Mom wants you two to come to dinner."

"I WAS JUST GETTING THE HANG OF IT THOUGH."

"Papyrus!"

"FINE."

He sighed and all three headed to the kitchen. Suzy glanced around the table.

"Where's Doctor Aster?" She asked.

"I think he's still in his lab. Suzy, can you be a dear and fetch him for me?" Arial asked.

Suzy stood up with a grin and nodded eagerly.

"Of course."

She walked to where Dr Aster's lab was. As she was about to knock, she heard soft voices.

"There's no need to worry your majesty. You can't be held responsible for their disappearances."

"That may be true but it doesn't hide the fact that I'm responsible all the same. I'm standing by while everyone forgets that we're stuck here with barely enough food to survive. I never have to worry about these things and neither do you. As long as no one asks everyone remains ignorant of how to survive in this place."

"We do it to survive. Surely it's justified."

"Only monsters who can afford it survive. You and I both know this. That's why we need the human souls."

Suzy chose that moment to knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Aster hissed. "That you, Sans?"

"No, it's Suzy. Arial wants you to come down for dinner."

"I'll be there in a minute."

Suzy headed back to the kitchen.

"He said he'd be down in a minute," she said before sitting back down in her seat.

Sans noticed she was oddly silent, picking at her food with her fork. Her eyes were lit in pensive wonder. Wherever her thoughts were headed, it wasn't pretty.

That evening, Sans heard a knock at the door of his bedroom.

"Come in."

He was surprised to see Suzy standing there her hands behind her back, a light blush on her face.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

Suzy sat on the corner of his bed.

"Why is the king capturing human souls?" she asked.

"You didn't know about that? I'm surprised seeing as you have an uncanny resemblance of a human."

"Is that what you think? I may look human but I didn't lie about being a monster," Suzy snapped.

Sans snorted.

"He's collecting them to break the barrier?"

"How many has he killed?"

"Directly or indirectly?" Sans asked.

"Both."

"Four."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You sound bitter."

"You would too if you knew the whole story."

Sans told her about the first human and the dead human bodies he had to retrieve after that.

"If you're so bitter about it why don't you stop him?"

"It's only a matter of time before they die. If I put the effort in commiting treason against the king, it's a law punishable by death. It's not something I wanna experience."

Suzy scoffed.

"It's hardly an issue as long as you survive. Are you so wrapped up in yourself that you don't even think to question how you have survived for so long? The food of the underground is made of magic right?"

Sans nodded.

"I've been wondering where do you get the magic? It's impossible to conjure food with magic. I should know I tried." Suzy said.

"What are you tryin' to imply?"

"I'm just sayin' it could be a possibility that the real reason you survive down here is because you're not someone's next meal."

Sans looked puzzled as if he had never thought of the idea.

"Welp there's certainly nothing I could do about it now."

"What about that device in your left eyes? You said it could bend time and space right? So can't it theoretically send you back in time?"

"Wow, I've never thought about it."

"Really? You're a scientist working for your father who's built a time machine and you never thought to experiment with that eye of yours."

"The thought didn't interest me."

"That's time travel you're talking about. People have longed for that power. Think of what you could do if you can go back in time and discover the true culprit of a decade long murder mystery. For someone who's into science fiction you don't seem all that interested in it."

Sans sighed, avoiding looking into her eyes.

"What makes you say that? A flimsy answer to your question?"

"Exactly."

"Unfortunately using this device is more trouble than it's worth. If it didn't expend all my energy to use it for anything other than teleportation I would do so."

"I'm not buying it. The time machine is only a practical means of getting somewhere but even you are clever enough to know that you'd be stranded if it broke down."

"I'm flattered."

"So either you didn't consider it because you weren't interested or you didn't want anyone touching that device in your eye in the first place. You're completely blind in that eye, aren't you?"

Sans snorted.

"Well you're partially right but honestly I've never had a really keen interest in sci-fi. I have other reasons for doing this. The reason is very personal. Ever heard of revenge?"

"Revenge?"

"There was a human with the ability to travel throught time and he'd go back in time just to kill me over and over even had a sick pleasure from doing so. He was also the king's son, not by relation of course but if I could kill them before all of that happened maybe I could prevent it from happening again. If I used their soul, I could break through the barrier, kill seven more souls and break the barrier for good."

"The humans wouldn't like you though. Have you wondered what you would do after that?"

"I can't say it's really crossed my mind. Before that human fell down here I was just going to school. My father made these machines from parts he had found in the dump. It made show and tell interesting to say the least. I talked alot and made lots of friends. I'd always get good grades. It's what is expected of me. I tried everything. Nothing's really held my interest though."

"So what will you do then?"

"I've never liked contemplating the what-ifs."

'There's no reason to contemplate it if it won't happen.'

"Even if we make it to the surface there is no guarantee it will be any better considering everything we have done."

Suzy sighed.

"I'm sure one day you'll find that interest that has a purpose for you. Give it time."

'I doubt it.'

Weeks passed by when Dr Aster ushered Sans downstairs. Alphys was already standing there. A large crack stood in the midst of the time machine.

Smoke was leaving the top.

"What's that?" Sans asked.

"That Sans just might be our ticket out of here. I accidentally discovered it while running experiments on the time machine. A crack in time leading to that."

"I've done some light readings. There is life there but when I tried to speak to the monsters they told me something strange that they've been there for over 500 years yet all of them retain their youth. This place suspends time for monsters who stay there. I have yet to perform more experiments. There is no source of light. It's dark."

He motioned for the two to follow him to a big screen. It was scanning the darkness.

"I've been trying to find an exit to the place for a while but there's nothing. Oh dear."

The video started to slowly turn to static.

"Dark yet darker. Photon readings negative. This experiment just got interesting. What do you two think?"

"It's strange," Alphys said. "A temporal disturbance must have caused this to happen."

"But why?" Aster asked. "Don't you wanna know who created this place?"

Sans shrugged.

"We wouldn't have to worry about food, shelter or co-existing with the humans."

"Still don't you think it's kind of weird that the footage from the video turns to static when you go to far?" Alphys asked.

"If we could find out a way it'd be a perfect place to live."


	23. Ch 23: Arial's Jealousy

Chapter 23: Arial's jealousy

Occasionally Arial would drop in with a tray of snacks and coffee. Most of Dr Aster's time was in the lab and she was beginning to suspect he was cheating on her. One day Arial had peered in the lab and noticed Alphys and her husband sitting very close together.

He handed her a vial of red substance, his fingers brushing against hers.

She flinched.

"Uh sorry. I-I am so clumsy," she said, chuckling nervously.

Arial fumed.

One day Sans had come home after picking up Papyrus from school and caught her outside the lab.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

Arial backed away from the door as if it scalded her.

She let out a strained chuckle.

"Nothing. I assume you've picked up Papyrus from school?"

"HEY MOM, DID YOU FIX SPAGHETTI AGAIN? I CAN'T FIND ANY LEFTOVERS IN THE FRIDGE."

"Whoops. I knew I forgot something."

She cringed before she ran in a panic towards the kitchen.

Sans sighed before he peered into the lab after hearing laughter coming from inside.

He saw Alphys and his father talking at the table.

'What are they doing?' he thought curiously.

"Are you alright? You ought to be more careful or you might get severely injured."

Sans saw his father wrapping a bandage around Alphys' hand. Alphys looked extremely red in the face noticably avoiding his eyes.

When Arial had finally finished cooking dinner, Alphys and Aster joined with Papyrus and Sans who were seated at the table.

"Er...Arial can you pass me the salt?"

"I'd have thought you'd prefer hot sauce since it's become so chili in here," Arial said, coolly.

The air was frigid. Even Sans and Papyrus' expressions were cold.

"Come on lighten up it's hard to eat when everyone's in a frosty mood."

Still the atmosphere didn't fade.

Suzy sighed and put her empty plate in the sink before leaving the kitchen.

Alphys followed her to the guest room, leaving her unfinished plate on the table.

She knocked on Suzy's door.

"Come in," she said.

Alphys shuffled inside closing the door behind her.

"What's going on?"

"So you noticed," Suzy said.

"How could I not?"

"Do you know why they giving you those deadly looks?"

"No idea."

"The only thing I could see is that their mother is jealous but I've been here plenty of times. It was never a big issue."

Suzy chuckled.

"That's because Arial tends to look herself in the bathroom when she's stressed. Odds are they haven't taken a shower in weeks."

"That does shed the light on a couple of things. Maybe I should take a break. Y'know I haven't shown you my place yet, have I?

"No you haven't. Maybe we could go right now. This atmosphere is a little too suffocating for my liking."

The two headed out meeting Arial on the way.

"I'm headin' out with Alphys. I'll be back before bedtime."

Arial's smile twitched.

"I hope you have a good time, dear."

It wasn't long before the two had arrived in Waterfall. Alphys' house was near the dump.

The inside of her place was cluttered full of bottlecaps, flags and posters of anime. There was one chest on the right that had a padlock on it.

"Wow, where'd you find all this?" Suzy asked.

"It was in the dump."

"Wow I knew humans were wasteful but not this much."

"There's something else I wanna show you."

Alphys took Suzy to an ice chest and opened it.

"What are these?"

"These are Astro bars. They work alot like monster food except this chest keeps refilling itself. It wasn't functioning this good before. It was only freezing food."

Suzy picked one up.

"What are these made of?"

She looked at the packaging ingredients.

"Astroberries? I've heard of it, my parents told me it was a fruit grown on the surface through genetic engineering."

"Your parents must be smart."

Suzy snorted.

"If they were smart they wouldn't treat me like such a baby."

A couple of days later Suzy had packed some astro food she had got from Alphys in her bag before knocking on Sans' door.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Sure, have you woke Papyrus?"

"Working on it."

She knocked on Papyrus' door.

"Rise and shine."

Papyrus answered the door.

"WOW YOU TWO ARE UP EARLY, I'M ALREADY READY TO GO."

He had a backpack slung over his back and the two stopped by Waterfall to pick up Skelesus. Napstablook was cleaning it's bones when they arrived.

"oh did you need to borrow the horse?" he asked.

Both skeletons hid behind Suzy.

"What are you two doing?" Suzy asked.

"Well talk to it," Sans said.

"You are the one who wants to borrow him."

"i'm sorry did i scare you two?"

Suzy felt their bones rattle behind her.

"So you're scared of ghosts, huh?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'M SCARED PLEASE HOLD ME."

"it's all my fault. i'm sorry for scaring you."

Suzy snorted.

"It's alright. It's not their fault. So can we borrow the horse?"

Napstablook opened the gate of the stable, pulling Skelesus out of their pin.

"take good care of them."

Sans took a saddle off of the fence, placed it on their back and hopped on.

"You're gonna ride on that?" Suzy asked. "Can't you just teleport?"

"I haven't tried teleportation with two people and I don't wanna risk it. Papyrus are you coming?"

Papyrus nodded and tried to climb on the horse's back but he slipped and fell to the ground.

Suzy chuckled heartily.

"Ah Pap, you fowled it up."

"NOT FUNNY, BROTHER."

"Well you don't want to be 'horsing' around, we don't want to keep them waitin'."

Papyrus sighed before he got up and dusted himself off.

"DON'T BOTHER, I'M WALKING."

Suzy walked closer to the horse and Sans pulled her up.

She sat in front of Sans.

"Hold on tight."

"To what?"

"The vertebra should be good. Giddyup."

The horse trotted away leaving Papyrus in the dust. Once they arrived at Clam's house, Sans knocked on the door.

A monster that looked like Clam answered the door. Their shell was orange.

"Excuse me, did you need something?" They asked.

"We were told to meet up with Clam," Suzy said.

"Hold on a minute," they said before they headed back inside. Minutes later the monster returned with Clam.

"Oh Sans, Suzy, you're both here. Thank goodness I thought you'd bail on me. Follow me."

Sans and Suzy followed him outside a large factory. The door was barred by a large lock.

"This is it."

Clam fished out his keys and unlocked the door.

"WAIT!"

Suzy turned just as Papyrus was just catching up to them. He looked exhausted and nearly out of breath.

"That has to be a new record, bro."

Clam opened the door and the four headed inside. A red light reflected on the ceiling pipes. None of it's light could be seen from the bottom where it was shrouded in darkness.

Stil the light from the ceiling was bright enough so that they could see the path.

"Hahahahaha."

Laughter echoed through the walls.

"Wha-What was that?" Sans stammered.

Suzy turned and saw him shivering looking around restlessly.

"SANS ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU LOOK A LITTLE SPOOKED," Papyrus said.

Sans chuckled nervously.

"Who me? I think you got it backwards. I'm a skeleton. Usually little kids are scared of me. I'm not spooked just caught off guard that's all."

The four walked deeper in the factory coming across a door at the end of a long hallway. The path split to the left and right.

"What's that room lead to?" Suzy asked.

Clam let out a strained chuckle.

"Nowhere, I was told never to go in there. Some of the workers went inside but I've heard none of them returned."

"NONE?"

"None."

Papyrus gulped.

Sans shrugged.

"I'd try to offer any reassurance but you know I'm not good at that sort of thing."

"Ah," Suzy said. "It can't be that bad."

Before anyone could stop her, Suzy opened the door and headed inside.

"WAIT!"

"Don't do it, kid."

The two skeletons lunged for the door however it closed before they could stop it.

Sans tried to open the door.

"It's locked."

"I knew this was a bad idea," Clam said.

"She's not dead yet," Sans said.

Five minutes passed before they heard a loud shriek.

"Oh dear."

"Is there any way to bust the door? We can't just let her die in there."

Clam shook his head.

"My dad made it magic proof."

Suddenly they heard something smack the door and there was something that squeaked.

The two skeletons took a step back from the door.

Suddenly the door opened, creaking very loudly.

"Wait," Clam said. "Wasn't the door supposed to be locked?"

Loud laughter echoed through the factory.

"Boo!"

Sans jumped behind Papyrus. Suzy laughed.

"You should have seen your faces, you all were totally spooked."

Sans and Papyrus looked on with their mouths agape.

"Relax there's nothing. It's just an empty room with a hammer, an axe, a chainsaw and a puddle of blood."

No one noticed how spooky that sounded as the same bonechilling laughter from earlier blazed through the air.

"So you came back. I knew you would. I'd never forget the monster who stole from me."

The sound of laughter was eerily close to Suzy's ear.

She turned and saw a spider with curly blonde hair that reached past her shoulders. The spider also wore a blue frilly dress and brown boots. Her body was see through.

"You're a spider."

"Yes, that is obvious."

"Why are you here? Your body is see through too. Are you a ghost?"

"You don't look like the monster who stole it. I'll tell you. I'm no ghost at least not entirely. Something was stolen from me. They're other monsters here also looking for the things that this monster took from us. Many want revenge. I simply want my possessions returned."

"What was stolen?" Suzy asked.

"A gold ring with a ruby stone and a silver ring with a sapphire stone. I was supposed to save them for a marriage with my best friend's daughter."

"Oh."

The spider's eight eyes lit up at the sight of something around Suzy's neck.

"What's that trinket around your neck?"

"You mean this?"

Suzy pulled out a red heart shaped locket from under her top.

Sans glanced at it in shock.

"Kid, where did ya get that?"

The spider looked at it, eyes filled with awe.

"What a beautiful locket? I must have it."

"Not so fast," Suzy said. "This was my mother's. I can't just part with it."

"I'm sorry but I find it hard to take 'no' for an answer."

Suddenly webs shot from her hands binding all four of them.

"Oh don't look so blue. When you find my loot, I've give back your precious locket."

Just then a bone cut through their bindings. Suzy struggled to get herself loose. Unfortunately Suzy had never leared any control over her magic so she couldn't just free himself with magic.

The spider reached for her locket but a bone blocked her path.

"What?"

"I won't let you get it that easily."

Suzy conjured a red flame in her hands and shoved it in the spider's direction. The spider screamed before she disappeared.

"Wow amazing How did you get free? That must have took tremendous practise to control your magic like that," Clam said.

Suzy sighed.

"It wasn't me. I might know a lot of magic but my parents say I lack control."

She glanced at Sans and Papyrus and wondered who had saved her.

Just as she was about to ask a mouth of sharp fangs dug into her side.

"YOU!"

Suzy gasped.

"Foolish simply foolish. You think a little fire is gonna work on me? I'm only part spider and entirely ghost."

She felt something bitter in the back of her throat and coughed. Something splattered on the ground.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Papyrus asked.

"Is that blood?" Sans asked.

"SUZY!"

Papyrus ran to Suzy's side as she collapsed.


	24. Ch 24: Goldie

Chapter 24: Goldie

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus asked.

"Papyrus, I'm sorry I wasn't more help," Suzy said.

She fell limp.

"Oh dear," the spider spoke, her eyes lit with amusement. She chuckled under her breath. "Guess I played a little too rough. I hope I didn't shatter any 'bones'."

Sans joined his brother.

"Sh-t," he muttered under his breath as he examined her gaping wound. There was a puddle of blood at her side.

"I believe you have something I still want."

He yanked the locket off her neck. His pupils completely vanished from his eye sockets.

 _ **"Well, I'm afraid you can't have it. You see hasn't anyone told you it's wrong to steal."**_

Sans vanished and shot a barrage of blue bones at her.

The spider barely dodged the bones.

One of the bones caught on her dress causing it to tear.

The spider frowned.

"How dare you? You know how much this cost?"

Sans blushed.

"Er...sorry."

"Tsk, tsk, no manners at all. Do you even know how to treat a lady? Have a little respect."

Web shot from her hands, wrapping around Sans.

"Wha-"

The bones had cut clearly through her hand yet the webs hadn't loosened. In fact, Sans felt them binding him tighter almost as if to squeeze the life out of him.

Suddenly a white bone cut through the web. Sans who had landed on his feet, fired white bones from the ground heading in the spider's direction. It was either jumping or taking damage from the bones which radiated a red aura filled with killing intent.

Killing intent was a ghost's only magic only damaged the husk but killing intent was always aimed at the soul.

Still if she jumped that skeleton would ruin her dress.

Grumbling under her breath, she jumped. The material of her dress was cut into pieces. Her body called to the other pieces and they came together.

Sans immediately lunged at her with a jagged white bone at her neck.

"Ah, don't look. Don't look," she sputtered.

The spider's hands covered her groin.

"Why should I?" he asked coolly.

"S-Sans, d-don't hurt her."

A soft voice came from Papyrus' direction.

"Why not?" Sans snapped.

"Listen please," Suzy pleaded. "Give her the locket."

"It's your locket," he said.

"Just listen," she begged.

Sans sighed before handing her the locket.

"Ms Spider, can you promise me something?"

"It's Goldie, dear."

"Then Goldie, can you promise me something?"

"Sure, dear."

"Can you promise me that when your soul can finally be appeased that you will give me my locket back and not haunt this place anymore?"

She smiled.

"Yes I will."

With that she disappeared.

"You must have a death wish, kid."

"Wow it really was that simple huh? Yeesh, thank you kid," Clam sputtered. "Sans, what will you do now?"

"Well we got to take her to a healer and I don't think that woman will be at my dad's place any time soon. I heard she was gonna be gone for a while."

Using his telekinesis, Sans lifted her body carefully off the ground levitating it in front of him.

The four headed back outside.

"SANS, WHERE ARE WE GOING?"

"To visit the queen."

He helped Papyrus on Skelesus levitating Suzy in front of him. Sans boarded the back of the horse and together the three of them rode off to the ruins.

Once outside the ruins, the two got off the horse and headed inside with Suzy.

"Your majesty."

Sans' voice paraded through Toriel's home. Toriel greeted him at the back entrance. Her eyes widened at his company.

"Sans, what are you doing here and who's this tall skeleton with you?"

"That's not important right now. You know how to use healing magic right?"

"I do but-"

Sans brought Suzy to Toriel.

"Oh dear, is she alright?"

"She's been bitten."

"Well, I'll see what I can do."

Her left hand covered her neck would and white light appeared under it. The wound slowly disappeared.

"She should eat something to get her energy back."

"OH."

Papyrus took out a pack of astro food from his bag and gave it to Suzy. Some colour had returned to her skin.

"Phew, at least the color has returned to her face," Sans said.

Toriel glanced at the tall skeleton loyally standing by Suzy's bedside.

"So is this skeleton your brother?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"I never knew you had a brother."

Slowly Suzy started to stir.

"Looks like she's livin'," Sans said.

Tears poured down the corner of Papyrus' eye sockets.

"Papyrus?"

Suddenly Papyrus gave her a firm hug.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN OR I'LL BE VERY SAD."

"Why don't you three stop for dinner? You look kind of tired and maybe we could talk about your little adventure."

Sans smiled and Toriel chuckled. Their eyes were pinned on one another.

Suzy glared at Toriel. Once they were seated at the kitchen table, there was a bone chilling silence as Suzy glared at Toriel.

Papyrus didn't dare cut in though every fiber of his being said he should.

"So what's your name dear?" Toriel asked.

"Suzy."

"Nice to meet you, Suzy."

Silence was the only reply.

Toriel shifted in her seat, her lips twitching before they frowned.

"Don't worry she's like that with me too," Sans said.

The queen grinned slyly.

"You know I think she might be crushing on you, Sans," she whispered near his cranium.

Sans closed his eyes and shook his head, grinning smugly.

"No way. I can safely say I'm a monster deterrent."

Toriel chuckled.

Still the girl glared at her.

"Have I done something to offend you, little one?"

"I'm not little," Suzy snapped. "I'll have you know I'm sixty years old."

Toriel's eyes widened.

"Stay away from Sans. He belongs to me."

Sans' eye sockets narrowed.

His cheekbones glistened a bright blue.

Toriel chuckled at Sans' expression.

"I'm serious ol' lady," Suzy said before sticking her tongue at Toriel.

"H-huh, kid are you serious?"

Suzy wasn't laughing nor did she look amused.

"WOW, FIVE WEEKS AND YOU ALREADY HAVE A DATE. NYEHEHEH," Papyrus spoke. "WHO'D HAVE THOUGHT, MY BROTHER THE LADY KILLER."

"Papyrus, not you too."

After dinner, the three headed home.

"Kid, I know you said that it was alright but are you sure you'll be okay without your locket. You said your mother gave it to you. It must have some sentimental value."

"Oh yeah, she said to keep it with me for good luck."

"Well then it must be really lucky you had it huh?"

Suzy nodded.

"Where did your mother get the locket though?" Sans asked.

"Have you seen that locket before?" Suzy asked. "You seemed surprised that I had it."

"It's probably nothing."

There's no way 'she' had given her the locket. The only person who could have the other locket that matched his own was dead. A werewolf had killed her.

"I'm surprised you had the food in your bag."

"It was from Alphys."

"You seemed really dead set on avoiding any food in the underground. What makes that any different?"

"Because I know where it comes from."

Aster dropped by Clam's place early the next morning and knocked on the door. The monster with a clam shell for a head answered the door.

"Er who are you?" Aster asked.

"Pearl, I am Clam's wife."

"Oh so Clam lives here then?"

"Did you need something?" Pearl asked.

" Yes, I need to speak with Clam."

Pearl opened the door without adding any further remark."

'Well that's rather rude.'

Once Aster headed inside he spotted Clam seated on the couch.

"Oh you're the royal scientist. I suppose you want me to work for you after your sons cleared out the factory."

"Sans told me that there was the ghost of a dead monster in there. He told me she said something about being killing by another monster. You wouldn't happen to know this monster would you?"

Clam sighed.

"That monster was my dad. You see he told me when we were first stranded here there was hardly any food. There may have been some mushrooms and shrubbery but that quickly ran out. Monsters were starving so he'd pick up the ones who died using their dust to create food. Anyone can manipulate magic in any shape or form and suddenly the underground had food."

"Interesting."

"Eventually monsters began to live longer though and my father couldn't find any monsters who'd died and he began to resort to killing other monsters. Mostly monsters who weren't very well known and then when he died he gave the company to me."

"What will you do now that the monsters are gone? I know you answered the question before but-"

"My dad was a bad man. I don't want to be remembered as the butcher's son."

"Even if the entire underground suffers? Monsters need food to survive. Sometimes we have to sacrifice the few for the benefit of the whole."

"You believe that?"

"I know it's true."

Aster saw Pearl peer around a corner glaring at him.

"This company must thrive even if it's against my wishes."

As the days flew by Clam started dropping by to work in the lab.

"I want to thank you again for the help if it wasn't for you and your brother I don't know what I would do."

"It wasn't a problem."

By the second week however Clam had come by with a bright orange humanoid monster. Clam was panicking and the other monster tried to console him.

"What's the matter?" Sans asked.

"It's awful. You know how you three dropped by the factory to console those ghosts. A reporter spotted me just as I was exiting the factory. He said he was investigating the disappearance of some monsters. He can't find anything about this or I'll be ruined."

Aster spoke.

"It's fine. Relax, this ridiculous chatter is getting nowhere. We'll just have to convince them to stay quiet about this whole ordeal. There's this spider who owes me a deal. She will definitely help out."

After his visit with Clam, Aster headed back to the lab.

"Oh you're back," Sans said.

"Not for long. I'm going out for a while."

Asking around Aster found that the spiders had long since made a kingdom that dwelt in the caves in Hotland.

Traversing the cave, Aster eventually made it to a clearing guarded by two large spiders.

"Skeleton, do you have any business with our queen?" One of them asked.

"Yes, I wanted to ask for a favor."

"Stay here," the spider said before creeping inside. "Queen Muffet there's someone who wishes to see you."

"Let them in."

"Come in," one of the guards said.

Aster stepped inside.

"So what did you wish to see me about?"

"I wanted to know if you'd help me with something to reclaim your debt to me."

"Debt? I don't owe you anything. At least I don't think so. Do I owe this skeleton anything?" Muffet asked.

One of the spiders spoke.

"There is a telegraph from Queen Tuffet about some debt owed to a W.D Aster."

"Yes, that's me."

"What do you want, dear?" Muffet asked.

"There's a factory responsible for generating all the food for the underground. It requires the dust of monsters to keep it running. I need you to keep it goin' for me. Try to use monsters who've already turned to dust.


	25. Ch 25: Stanley and Tommy

Chapter 25: Stanley and Tommy

Early the next morning, Aster took Skelesus up to the king's castle.

"Skelesus, stay here and be a good boy alright?"

The skeletal horse remained outside the castle as Dr Aster stepped inside.

Asgore was watering the golden flowers in his throne room.

"Your majesty."

He turned and looked surprised to see Aster there.

"Wing Ding, what are you doing here?"

"There's a matter that I want to look into. I need information on a monster by the name of Blah."

"There's no need. This monster happens to be a part of the Underground newspaper. He works with his assistant, Tootie at the Delta Office. Did you need to talk to him?"

"Yeah."

"Usually he's busy scouring the underground for news. You might want to try talking to his assistant."

"His assistant? Let me guess he's at the office?"

"She."

"Oh lovely," Aster said. "Where's their office?"

Asgore gave him directions.

"So it's in Hotland. Good."

He headed to the elevator.

"You can use the elevator but it's hard to get to the city by foot. It's probably best if you brought your horse."

"Oh good idea."

With that Aster headed back to where his horse was and boarded it riding it back to Waterfall. Eventually he arrived outside the Delta Office parking his horse before heading inside.

Behind the desk inside was a blue monster with four fingers. The fingernails on her hands were all painted a ruby red color.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I needed to speak with Blah but I heard you were available to speak with."

"What can I do for you?"

"Blah is your boss right? I heard he made a report on the local meat factory."

"Yes, what about it?"

"I can't let you do that."

"Oh? Why?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Then I don't see why we can't."

"If you don't-"

"Is that a threat?"

"No."

"Ah rats. If it were a threat I would have been lookin' forward to kickin' your ass with my finger arts."

Blah marched in spotting Dr Aster talking with Tootie.

"Tootie, did someone wish to see me?"

Dr Aster whirled around to see Blah standing behind him. He was a green monster with one leg and a big face with a mouth with sharp teeth.

"Yes."

"You are the royal scientist, yes?"

"You made a report on the meat factory did you not?"

"I did, what's it to you?"

"Why?"

"I've been investigating the disappearances of monsters who have mysterious vanished from the underground."

"You mean like fallen down?"

"No, there's no traces of these monsters' existance at all. My leads lead me straight to that factory so I did a little investigating. I know all about that operation going on in there."

"Do you? Then you also know about the monsters then?"

"Of course."

"You know what will happen if you report this."

"Reactions range from panic to regicide but it's a risk I'm willing to take."

"What about the reputation of the owner's son?"

"He was involved in it was he not?"

"No, I've been told the killing had stopped once his father had died."

"Interesting so there's more to it then. You seem to know an awful lot about this."

"I merely asked about it."

"You're also trying to help the king break the monster free from the underground. I've heard all about your experiments with the fallen humans."

"Yes."

"Well I have a theory the only real way this is going to be solved is releasing the monsters from the underground. There is a connection between the hunger of the underground and the monsters who disappeared. So I'm asking if you would hire me as an assistant on the side."

"I have conditions. Leave Mr Clam out of your story."

"I'm not going to write the story until this matter has been completely investigated."

Nothing had really changed much at the skeleton's household, Sans still would catch Arial sulking in the bathroom. It was getting out of hand.

"Mom, you in there?"

"Yeah."

"How long have you been in there?"

"I don't know."

"SHE'S BEEN IN THERE ALL AFTERNOON. IS SHE UPSET ABOUT SOMETHING."

"Mom hurry up. I need to take a shower."

Sans waited for three hours until he finally headed in the lab.

He had come in just as Alphys was putting the last vial away.

"You looked bored. Want to make a volcano explode?"

Alphys held her hand up. Sans smiled.

"W-wait you don't mean those exploding mountains in the human books do you?"

Alphys' eyes widened.

"Y-you can't be serious."

"Ha, did you really believe that. I was just boning around."

Alphys huffed, before she glared at him.

"Well I bet I can make a volcano and even make it explode," she said before she grinned smugly, her hands at her hips.

"Really? I'd like to see you try."

Sans worked at the table behind her as she made her baking soda volcano.

When Alphys was done, she wiped the sweat from her face.

"Are you finished yet?"

Suddenly Alphys heard a muffled snort.

She turned and saw Sans hovering over his desk. She peered over at what he was doing but saw the skeleton was sleeping.

Alphys grumbled.

"The nerve."

Then her eyes widened at the sight of his creation.

It was done so perfectly not like the tape she had used on her volcano to keep it from leaking.

He even had time to nap while she was toiling.

"Unbelievable."

Sans jolted awake.

"You've finished already?" Alphys huffed.

He shrugged.

"So what's the deal between you and my father?" Sans asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't think I'd have to spell it out for you. You're crushing on him right?"

"What?!"

"If that is the reason you come here everyday. You and me are not going to be the best of friends."

"I-I don't have a crush on him," Alphys spat.

"Typical."

Alphys felt her face heat up.

"Do you think I'd be that cheap to go for a married man?"

The skeleton's silence was confirmation that he indeed thought so. Thinking about it though there was no way for Alphys to prove otherwise.

She sighed.

"I've always looked up to Dr Aster since I was a little girl when I was teased and when I was feeling depressed. He was a legend at school, known as the 'Gaster Master'. You know the story don't you?"

"I've heard of it. Apparently while his father was still king, Asgore was going to school. Most of the kids teased him. Many thought he couldn't reign in his father's footsteps. Asgore was really into my father's experiments so he convinced him to join the science club. Some kids sabotaged a potion he was working on but my father was able to fix it."

Alphys chuckled.

"I heard he also managed to ruin their potions as well. The rumour that the potions exploded in their face and that's how he got his nickname. He showed me that even nerds can be cool. He's why I've always aspired to be a scientist. I wanted to give everyone hope even it's only a little."

"Sans, I'm finished with my shower," Arial called out.

She came outside dressed in a pink bathrobe.

"Bout time."

Before Alphys could say another word, Sans ran for the bathroom.

"I'm sorry bout before I was jealous. It was uncalled for."

"L-look I understand if I were you I would have acted the same way."

"Its funny, you're not the first one I've been jealous of. It's weird but I kind of envy my husband's relationship with the king. Sometimes I think he understands Wing Ding even more than I do. Sometimes it makes me feel inferior to him."

"Say Alphys, ever had a boyfriend?"

Alphys felt her cheeks heat up.

"No though I do have a tiny crush on someone."

"Who?" Arial asked, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Uh...er well."

"Well spill."

"Fine but if you tell them you won't hear the end of it."

She whispered in Arial's ear.

Arial's eyes alit with surprise.

"Really? I'm rooting for you. I heard they're single so you might have a chance. The two of you would be so cute together. Want me to help you to confess?"

"No, I couldn't possibly," Alphys said.

"Well I would mind helping if you wanted advice."

"I'll keep that in mind."

One evening Arial had told Suzy to fetch Aster from his lab. She was the only one besides Sans who was persuasive enough to convince him to leave the comfort of his lab.

Sans however was busy in his room upstairs and Arial didn't want to disturb him.

Suzy knocked on the door.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, what is it Suzy?"

"Can you come downstairs for a minute?"

Aster opened the door and followed her downstairs.

"Oh Wing Ding there you are. Can you do me a favour?" Arial asked. "I was planning a meeting with a friend today but I have to go to Papyrus' school. He's doing a little play for a talent show."

"Oh I see."

"So will you go?"

"Yes."

" Ok, the reservation should be under Stanley. Bring Suzy with you. She could use the entertainment."

Arial waved bye before heading out with Papyrus.

Aster sighed.

"So I can bring my dolls?"

Aster chuckled.

"Why not?"

The two headed to Waterfall to pick up Skelesus in the stables before heading to a fancy building in Hotland.

Inside the building, Aster talked with a monster behind the front desk. It looked like a paper monster folded into a star.

"And you are?"

"I am W.D Aster. I was told that the reservation name is under Stanley.

The monster rummaged through lists in their book before finding the name.

"Oh they're seated at the table in the back."

Aster and Suzy walked to the back of the restaurant. Two orange humanoid monsters were already seated.

"Excuse me, who are you? We were expected to see Ms Aster."

"She couldn't make it. I'm her husband, Wing Ding and this is the family friend, Suzy."

"Have a seat."

The two sat across from them.

"We were just talking about how Tommy can't get a decent job with a rich man's salary. Quite pathetic really."

Aster glanced at the monster sitting next to him.

"I'll have you know it's not as easy as you make it out to be, Stanley," said Tommy.

Stanley snorted.

"At least I can afford a proper dinner. You on the other hand are living off of a poor man's wages."

Aster cringed.

"So do any of you play with dolls?" Suzy asked.

"Not really."

"Well I make my own," she said showing her basket of toys. "This is Splinter, Edge, Stretch and Error. I left G at home."

Splinter was a skeleton puppet with a crack in it's skull and a blood thirsty grin on it's face. It held an axe behind it's back and in the other hand it had a sewn dismembered head.

"That's a little creepy," Stanley said, stroking his chin.

"See if you were looking for an assistant you could have just asked around."

"What do you two do for a living?" Aster asked.

"Well my brother is a food critic. When he's a work I stay home. He's the one who brings all the money," Tommy said.

"Reluctantly I might add."

"He gets bored really easily though. You can tell because he always acts a little snarky."

"I am very productive. Just because I'm always studying scientific formulas and quantum physics does not mean that I'm bored."

"Really? So you're into that kind of work?" Aster asked.

"I did studies on it," Tommy said.

"I see. What a small world."

Sometime later in the evening the two returned home. Arial was sitting on the couch beside Papyrus.

"So how did it go?" Arial asked.

"Well I got a new assistant."

"I think I creeped them out," Suzy said.

"What happened? You weren't rude to them were you?" she asked.

"Of course not. What kind of person do you take me for?"

"She didn't do anything, dear," Aster said.

"Yeah, I just showed them my dolls."

"DOLLS?" Papyrus asked.

Suzy showed him her basket of dolls.

Arial took one out.

She cried out and nearly dropped it in horror.

"What's the matter, honey?" Aster asked picking up the doll.

"I can see why they might have been a little freaked out. You are aware one of your 'dolls' looks very demented with the way they're holding that axe," Arial said.

"Well they are realistic interpretations of people."

"How many people do you know?" Arial asked.

Suzy chuckled.

"Too many."


	26. Ch 26: Fun Times Outside the Lab

Chapter 26: Fun times Outside the Lab.

At around breakfast time, Aster, Papyrus, Sans, Arial and Suzy were seated at the table.

"So how's your work going?" Arial asked.

"Good I suppose," Aster said.

"What have you been working on?" Suzy asked.

"Been trying to touch up my timeline machine."

"The one that reads future timelines."

"Yeah, that one."

"Stanley told me you've been busy. You should take a break every once and a while," Arial said.

"Now that you mention it, it's been a while hasn't it."

Arial grinned.

"Luckily I managed to get ahold of Stanley and he's arranged a game of golf with everyone. He said if you'd like you could come too."

"But golf is soooo boring."

Arial looked at him sternly.

"Well it's something to do and at least he made an effort."

Aster sighed.

"Alright, I'll go. Where is it?"

"In Snowdin of course, silly."

"That's cool. Dad, can we come too?" Sans asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

Alphys peeked in the kitchen.

"Doctor are you going to finish your project?"

"No, I'll be taking a little break for the time being so you can take the rest of the day off."

"Alphys, did you want to go to Snowdin with them? Stanley did invite all of you."

"N-no, I'm sorta cold blooded the chill would cut through my scales. Besides I'll be fine in the lab by myself."

"Are you sure?" Arial asked.

"Positive," Alphys said.

After finishing breakfast, Aster took Sans, Papyrus and Suzy along meeting up with Stanley in Snowdin.

Once they arrived, Aster saw Gabby waving at them.

"Oh you finally showed up," she said.

"Well someone looks happy," Sans said.

Gabby stuck her tongue at him.

She lead them up to the golf course.

Suzy spotted Chica playing with her brother.

"Chica, you're here too?"

"Oh hey Suzy."

She looked up and saw Suzy was also accompanied by other monsters.

"Oh my, is that Doctor Wing Ding Aster?" she asked.

Suzy sighed.

"Yeah."

"Wow, I gotta get his autograph," Chica said before running towards him.

Suzy joined her.

Chica fell face first into the ground and yelped trying to lodge herself out of the ground with her feet since she had no arms.

"A little help here," she stammered.

Suzy helped pull her from the ground.

She blushed once she saw Aster in front of her.

"Oh doctor, I guess you haven't met Chica yet have you?"

"Chica?" Aster asked.

"Yeah, she's a big fan of yours," Suzy said.

"So a science nut then?"

"That's right," Chica said.

She told Aster all about his past experiments.

"Wow, I'm impressed."

"So what order are we going to do this in?" Gabby said.

"Well we could draw sticks," Tommy suggested.

"That's too complicated. Besides I'd rather go first so I could rub in your faces when I win," Stanley said.

"Whatever floats your boat," Sans said.

Stanley glared at the smug smile on his face.

"What you think I'll lose?" He retorted.

"I didn't say that."

"Don't act so cocky."

"Same thing applies to you, bub."

"Can you children quit with the fighting and get to the game?" Blah asked.

Stanley sighed before he took his golf club preparing to hit the ball.

After everyone had taken their turn all who was left was Aster and Suzy.

While Suzy was playing, Aster was talking more with Chica.

"Ahem Mr Doctor, you're up," Stanley said.

Aster took a golf club and hit the ball.

This continued for quite some time. Stanley would go, then Tommy, Gabby and then so on and so forth.

After they were finished, Stanley looked at the scoreboard with disbelief. Chica had been keeping score.

Sans had the lowest score, Gaster had the second lowest score. He had the highest score even Suzy who had the look of someone unexperience had the second highest score.

"Ugh."

"You know I'm getting kinda hungry," Tommy said.

"Your wife cooks doesn't she?" Gabby asked. "Maybe we could go to her house."

Technically they could but Aster wasn't sure Arial could cook for more than five people. It had been excruciating enough with just the four of them.

Recently whenever he had seen her, she had looked worn in the face. He had never seen her like that when they met and truthfully he was getting worried.

"Nah, I don't think she has the energy to cook for all of us," Sans said.

"Nonsense, it won't have to come to that. My wife cooks too," Clam said. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind cooking for all of us."

"Really?" Chica asked.

"Sure."

"I'll just call her up."

Clam took out his cellphone and called his wife.

"I'm at Snowdin with some friends. Is it alright to invite them over for dinner?"

Gabby glanced at him anxiously. The others looked at him expectantly.

Clam hung up his phone.

"So what's the verdict?" Blah asked.

"She said it was ok."

"Can I come too?" Chica asked.

"It shouldn't be a problem," Clam said.

With that the group followed Clam until they arrived at his house in Waterfall.

Clam knocked on the door.

"Pearl, I'm here."

"I just took out the food to prepare us a stew."

"Um, do you need some help?" Suzy asked.

Pearl raised an eyebrow.

"Uh sure."

"I'll help too," Chica said.

The two headed in the kitchen with Pearl while Clam had seated them all in the dining room.

"Nice place you got here," Gabby said.

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"This was originally Pearl's house before we got married."

Minutes passed until it was nearly an hour.

"How long is this gonna take, I'm starving," Stanley said.

"Have patience, you fool," Blah said.

Pearl came in the dining room with the other two. They all were helping Pearl set a huge pot near the table.

"Wow, that's enough to serve an army," Aster said.

Pearl sternly glanced directly into Aster's eyesockets.

"Well I don't want any monster to starve."

Stanley was the first to serve himself a bowl. He set his spoon inside scooping up some of the stew before putting it in his mouth.

"H-hhot."

"Recklessly impatient as always."

Stanley fumed at Blah. This time he blew on the stew to cool it down before putting it in his mouth.

"Yuck. This tastes awful. It had nowhere near the amount of flavor that comes straight from a cooking expert."

Still he took another bite.

"Then don't eat it if you don't like it," Pearl snarled swiping the bowl out of Stanley's grasp.

"Hey."

Everyone laughed.

"What? Don't tell me you want the bowl back after you went through such pains to tell me how bad it tastes?"

Stanley blushed.

"Of course not."

Pearl smiled.

"Good."

Days had passed as Aster's project was nearly complete.

Around this time, Arial had been expected to show up at a rehearsal at the theatre and couldn't afford the time to restock on groceries before dinner.

After she had finished changing to go straight to the theatre there was a knock on the front door.

"Come in," she chimed.

Gabby came inside.

"Oh hey."

"Hey!"

"Fancy seeing you here," Arial said.

"Yeah, I had some free time so I thought I'd drop by," Gabby said.

"If you're not to busy can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Sure."

"I need to get some groceries."

"Oh so you need me to run by the store then?"

"Exactly."

"Alright I can do that."

On the way out Gabby ran into Suzy.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi."

"Isn't that Arial's purse?"

"Er...yeah."

"You didn't steal it did you?"

Gabby's face was flush.

"Of course not? Arial asked me to get her some groceries at the store."

"Oh? Can I come with?"

"If you have nothing better to do."

"Perfect."

They walked through Waterfall.

"Why are we heading to Snowdin?" Suzy asked.

"Arial says that's where the food is cheapest."

"Oh I see. That makes sense."

Suzy coughed.

As they walked through Waterfall, the two of them spotted a tall slime like creature dragging across the ground from across the river.

"Don't moldbygg usually live underground?" Suzy asked.

"Yeah, they do. That's really strange."

Once the two had come back to the skeleton's house, Sans and Papyrus greeted them at the door.

"OH SUZY THERE YOU ARE."

"Yeah, we just got finished grocery shopping."

Suzy stiffled more coughs.

Sans fished the receipt from Suzy's hand.

"Hey!"

Gabby looked surprised.

"And I'm supposed to be the one with frisky fingers? How did you learn how to do that?" she asked.

"My mother taught me, duh," Suzy said.

"Did your mother also teach you to be as cheap as heck?" Sans asked.

Gabby's face turned red.

"No that was me," she said. "It's habit. My parents were killed because they didn't pay off a loan. I don't ever want that to happen to me so I buy cheap."

Papyrus reached out with the back of his hand to feel Suzy's forehead.

"SUZY, ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT? YOU'RE RUNNING A FEVER."

Suzy chuckled.

"I'm fine. It'll pass. I never get sick."

Later the next evening, Sans pulled a thermometer from her mouth and peered at her temperature.

"Never get sick huh?"

Suzy's face heated up.

"Shut up. Maybe it's because someone jynxed it."

"Well mom says she's gonna fix you some soup so get plenty of rest ya hear?"

"Okay, dad."

Sans' pupils disappeared.

" _ **Does it look like I'm your dad? I don't even have hair**_."

Just then Arial peered inside.

"Suzy."

"Yeah?"

"There's someone at the door who wants to see you."

"Okay."

Some time had passed before Gabby had appeared in her room.

"Cr-p, I heard the news."

"What news?" Sans quipped.

Gabby glared at him.

"It's all my fault. I heard you coughing but didn't say anything."

"It's fine, really," Suzy said.

Gabby felt her forehead.

"She's warm."

She whirled around glaring at Sans.

"What have you been feeding her?"

"Nothing y-"

"Disgraceful. It's clear she doesn't have enough nutritional sustanance."

Gabby turned to Suzy.

"Is your throat sore?"

"A little."

"She'll need some soup."

"I don't see-"

"Now!"

"Ok, ok geez."

"Never mind I'll fix it myself. I bet my socks you can't make a decent soup to save your life."

Gabby marched out of the room. Sans was utterly baffled by this display.

She returned later with a bowl of soup.

"Sip it slowly."

Later that evening Chica came by to visit.

"Hey Suzy, want to watch a movie with us? Everyone's downstairs," Chica said.

Gabby marched in after her.

"Are you crazy? Can't you see she's sick."

"Uh...sorry?"

"You don't need to snap at her. She was just asking."

Gabby sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry,Chica."

"It's alright, Gabby."

"Why are you acting like this though? This cold is not exactly life-threatening."

Gabby chuckled.

"It's hard to take care of yourself when you're sick. There are times where it feels like you have to shoulder the responsibility yourself even when there are people all around you."

"Is that why you lived out on the streets?"

"Yeah, me and my sister. She was too young at the time and someone had to care for her."

"I'll be fine though. We're just watching a movie."

"That's true. I think I can make an allowance for that."

With that Suzy got up and joined Gabby and Chica downstairs.

"What are we watching?" Suzy asked.

"Don't know."

"I think you will all enjoy it," Sans said.

"That's not foreboding at all."

Suzy squeezed between Clam and Chica on the couch.

Turns out it was a slash film with an ax crazy serial killer human out to kill monsters in the underground.

Chica clinged to her right side and Clam whimpered clinging to her left.

After the movie was finished, Sans turned and chuckled at the sight of Suzy getting clutched by monsters.

"Comfortable?"

Suzy glared at him.

"Oh sorry, Suzy," Chica said releasing her. "Man, that movie was very scary."

"Well I wasn't scared," Stanley said.

"Really? You were clinging to me all throughout the film," Tommy said.

"I was not."

Blah shrugged.

"I've seen worse. That's just a glimpse into our future demise."

Chica and Clam looked even worse for wear after that revelation.

"You're just a little ray of sunshine aren't ya?" Sans asked.

"Well if you want to live in a fantasy world be my guest," Blah said.


	27. Ch 27: Toughblook

Chapter 27: Toughblook

Alphys loved to think she was a little discreet so it almost came to her shock that Sans had come into the lab early one morning while she was at her desk.

He usually came in later in the afternoon.

"Morning!"

Alphys blushed, shoving some papers under some books.

Sans glanced slyly at her.

"Whatcha workin' on?"

Alphys felt her cheeks heat up.

"Uh er nothing."

He crept over to her and peered over her shoulder.

"Writing fanfiction again?"

Alphys jolted.

"How did you know about that?"

Sans chuckled.

"It wasn't exactly well hidden. So is it another one where you settle down with King Asgore."

"Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not though. I ship Aster/Arial myself."

Alphys glared at him.

"Good luck. He might accept you one day."

"Quiet you two, I think I've finally got it to work," Aster said. "Using certain electronic impulses trigger the magic of the soul. We could use this to look through all timelines. It seems that all the timelines of the souls are the same and some even collide with one another with nearly every branching path."

"What's that?"

Sans pointed to the squiggle near the end.

"I don't know. I suspect it's an anomaly of some kind."

"What's causing it?"

"That's the mystery."

Sans sighed as he took a walk outside. He ran into Papyrus just as he was heading to Waterfall.

"AH SANS, JUST THE SKELETON I WANT TO SEE. I JUST GOT THROUGH TALKING WITH UNDYNE. IT SEEMS SHE HAS COMPLETELY DESTROYED HER LAST TRAINING DUMMY AND IS LOOKING FOR A NEW ONE."

"What do you want me to do about it, bro?"

"FIND A NEW DUMMY OF COURSE, SILLY."

As Sans was walking towards Waterfall, Papyrus decided to accompany him. Sans spotted a ghost with tears down his eyes heading towards Blook Acres.

He heard loud voices coming from the left. "Hey darling, did Asgore kick your butt again?"

"You know how close he was to surrendering victory? I had him shaking in his cape. Are you two even listening to me?"

"You say that every time. It's not very impressive."

"Ah come in Blooky. You believe me don't you?"

There was silence.

"How can you live like this? All our lives we've been down here racing snails. Our cousin was a training dummy. What are you two doing? All Blooky does is compose music and Mettablook just sings. How many talent agents will let you down before you decide to give up?"

"I know it's hopeless."

"im sure you could do great things mettablook."

Sans heard a loud scoff.

"Don't be so melodramatic. Anybody could be a star if they just try."

"WHERE ARE WE GOING, SANS?" Papyrus asked.

Sans jolted, surprised.

"She's looking for a dummy right? We don't know what kind of dummy she's looking for."

"OH I SEE."

The two headed straight to Undyne's house and knocked on her door.

Just then the door opened to the sight of Undyne with her shoulders slouched.

"Oh it's you two. This is just awful. How will I train now?"

Sans spotted two fish by a piano.

"Who are the fish?"

"That's Shyren and her sister. Shyren's sister was a little concerned about that new son her agent was her to compose. So she asked me to give her sister piano lessons."

"How's it been going?"

"Good I suppose. Any reason why your brother is here, Papyrus?"

"I'm hurt. Some monsters would be lucky to be friends with two bonely skeletons."

Undyne scowled.

"So what kind of dummy are you looking for?"

"One that can take a punch honestly. The other one just broke apart with ease."

"So something bone sturdy then?"

"Yeah."

"Guess we'll be going then. See you later," Sans said, winking at her with his left eye.

Sans dragged Papyrus out of Undyne's house.

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING TO FIND A DUMMY?"

"I have no idea. Do you know any dummy that could stand her fishy attacks?"

"Aha I bet you two are looking for a dummy aren't you?"

Sans and Papyrus immediately clung to each other.

"Yes?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

A ghost appeared with a smug smirk.

"I have my ways. I bet you have no idea what happens when a 'ghost' possesses an unanimated body do you?"

"WHAT HAPPENS?"

"Guess."

"ER..I DON'T KNOW."

"We could possess the ultimate body invulnerable to all physical attacks. it'd be the perfect body for a warrior like me."

"So what's your point?" Sans asked.

"I think the answer is obvious, stupid. If it's a training dummy you want, I'm perfect for the job."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"SHOULD WE TELL THEM IT'S FOR-"

"Nah, he did call me stupid after all."

Napstablook looked around Mettablook's place.

"where did toughblook go? i can find them anywhere."

"They probably took a walk outside to release some steam."

"i better look for them. it is getting late."

Mettablook chuckled.

"That's alright, Blooky. You don't need to tire yourself I'll find them."

Mettablook headed out to find Toughblook. When they were younger she had often seen him gazing yearningly at the Waterfall near the dump outside their homes.

She headed to the dump and that's when she spotted the poster. It was a poster of some rock band from the surface. There was going to be a concert at Fourside park on Saturday at 8 o'clock pm. That wasn't what captured her eye though.

One of the humans had short black hair and wore dark black eye shadow under their eyes and had a flat body. Another human wore a black dress and the curvy body just looked strange.

The other humans were nothing to look at and weren't as aesthetically pleasing. She wondered if there was a secret to that beauty that she had seen in that short black haired human.

After picking up the poster she headed home forgetting about Toughblook entirely. It was later that evening that Toughblook finally came home.

"What took you losers so long to find me?"

"Huh?"

"were you lost? why didn't you say something?"

Toughblook sputtered.

"I wasn't lost."

"I tried to find you but I didn't see you."

"You liar. You forgot about me didn't you?"

"Well if you want to put it that way. Yes, yes I did."

Toughblook's eyes widened.

"Unbelievable I can't believe you forgot about your cousin. Im leaving. I'm sick of this place. I'm becoming a training dummy."

Mettablook snorted, trying not to laugh.

"Think this is funny do you? I'll prove you wrong. I'll be great. One day the world will remember my name. Toughblook, the world's best training dummy."

"toughblook..."

"Just let him go, Blooky. We don't need him."

Toughblook phased through the wall and headed out.

There was a dump outside the Waterfall. The place was littered with plenty of garbage and tons of dummys.

Toughblook eventually possessed a strong sturdy looking one though the body made him feel strange like he wanted to lash out on something.

He was furious with his two cousins. How could they treat him like garbage?

His body felt so light.

He looked down at where the dummy was standing. The dummy wasn't touching the ground but was floating in the air like it could fly. He crept in the shadows outside of Undyne's home.

A horselike monster with obscene biceps was creeping near the left window. Two fishlike monsters fluttered outside.

"Undyne, thanks for the piano lessons. My sister would like to thank you from the bottom of her heart."

"Don't mention it," Undyne said. "So Friday next week?"

"Sure."

The two fluttered away. It ws only when they were gone that Undyne glanced at the horse monster by her window.

"Aaron, what the h-ll are you doing outside my house?"

"Ah don't you love my lovely pecks?"

He inquired with a wink.

Undyne scowled at him.

"Alright, alright, I'm going," he said winking as he fluttered away.

Once he was gone, Toughblook mustered the courage to stand outside her home.

The next morning Undyne was about to do her mornings exercises like she usually did before having tea with Asgore when she spotted the dummy outside her house.

"Hmm, I don't recall ever having a training dummy outside my house."

'Perhaps they were able to find a suitable dummy after all. Thanks Papyrus.'

Later that afternoon, Mettablook headed out.

"where are you going mettablook?"

"Er..I'm doing a little grocery shopping."

"see you later."

Mettablook let out a sigh of relief once she had made it to Snowdin.

The magic that barred monsters underground had only prevented corporeal monsters who had no chance of burrowing under the barrier. Mettablook was incorporeal so she could phase through the door that lead to the ruins and appear on the other side of the barrier into the human world.

As she was floating through the ruins, she spotted Toriel at the entrance.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" Toriel inquired glancing at Mettablook.

"Yes it is isn't it?"

"Are you intending on going to the surface?" She asked. "I don't need to know your reasons but be careful. Don't let your cousin worry about you."

Mettablook smiled.

"You don't have to worry about me, darling."

In a small apartment complex outside Fourside Park, Kat Peterson glanced at his brown skinned roommate who was practicing playing his saxophone.

"Kat quit staring at me like that. It's very uncomfortable."

He blushed.

"Er sorry, Ghost."

"Shouldn't you be practising too for the contest tonight?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

The two had been friends since they had gone to high school. Kat had joined a rock band after dropping out of college but his roommate, Ghost was still attending studying jazz music.

Kat took out his guitar. He had never told Ghost the inspiration for his music though. It was later in the afternoon when the room was at it's hottest that Kat opened the window.

The smells of hickory smoke teased his nose and his stomach growled.

Ghost looked at the watch on his wrist.

"Wow, it's lunchtime already? Tell you what how about we go out today?"

"Are you paying?"

Ghost smiled.

"Of course."

As the two headed to Ghost's car, Kat spotted a man talking with what looked like a ghost with a combover.

The man's posture was tense and Kat saw his fists clenched.

He looked like he was going to punch the ghost.

"Hey lady, is this man bothering you?" Kat asked.

"Er, I was fine. I was just asking for directions to Fourside park. He offered to give me a ride but I refused."

The other man snorted grumbling under his breath.

"Most women would have just taken the ride."

"You look 'new'. Wanna have a cup of coffee at my house?"

"Uh...sure."

She followed him to his car.

"Ghost, I'm going to have to take a raincheck but I'll be claiming that raincheck so wait for me."

"I'll pick you something up at the Tostado Mart," he said winking at him.

Kat sighed before treading back to his apartment.

Mettablook followed him inside. She was amazed.

It was like the room was two different houses. One part of the room was spotless everything held in fancy glass cupboards. The other side of the room was littered with cords and musical instruments caked with dust.

The human headed to the kitchen.

"So where are you from?" Kat asked. "I know you're not from around here. Are you even human?"

"No, I come from underground. There are a lot of us down there. All kinds of monsters. Most of us can't even reach the surface because we can't go through the barrier. Ghosts are one of the only ones who can leave the underground."

"So why come here now?"

Mettablook blushed.

"There's someone I want to meet."

Kat chuckled.

"You have no self-preservation at all do you? That creep thought you probably were some homeless sap and was trying to take advantage of you."

Mettablook's eyes widened.

"Really? Well I guess I am pretty sexy. Too bad no one else seems to think that."

Kat snorted.

"You wouldn't want flattery from men like that. Women should feel more empowered in their relationships."

"How do you feel empowered?" Mettablook asked.

"I'm into crossdressing. Don't tell Ghost I said that though."

"How does it help?"

"Well it makes me feel beautiful. Men can be sexy too but I love feel beautfiul every now and then," Kat said handing her a cup of coffee. "As you can probably tell, it doesn't happen that often."

Mettablook tried to grab the cup of coffee but her body phased right through the cup.

"The park is across from our house. You ought to be careful. It can get very dangerous for a woman like yourself. I can drie you home if you like. I'm little worried leaving you at the park by yourself."

Mettablook smiled.

"I'm flattered but I can handle myself. Thanks anyway."

She headed out.

Kat could only wave at her awkwardly.

Later that evening after exploring the town, Mettablook headed to the park.

Most of the equipment was already set up. Mettablook hid behind some bushes near the stage. One by one the humans gathered outside the stage.

Suddenly Mettablook caught sight of the lead singer.

"Are you ready to rock n' roll?"

"Yeah."

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU."

"YEAH."

The lead singer strummed his guitar, his hair whipping back and forth.

At oe point, Mettablook thought he might have been staring at her.

'That's impossible. There's no way he can see me.'

After the concert, Mettablook continued to lurk in the bushes waiting for the crowd to die.

"You can come out now. I think they're all gone."

Mettablook turned and saw the man from the stage.

"I thought I've seen you before. I almost didn't recognise you."

The voice sounded familiar.

"Wait, you're that man who lives next to the park."

"Well don't put it like that. I have a name y'know. The name's Kat."

Mettablook laughed.

"All this time I was looking for you and you were here all along. I didn't know you were the lead singer of Blak Kat and the Ghosts."

Kat chuckled.

"Small world, huh? So what were you hoping to see me about?"

"You were so awesome on stage. I think you're a natural stage presence. It's a shame, I am not as easily noticeable as you are."

"I'm flattered but it took a lot of hard work and a load of luck."

"You think if I try I could be a good as you?"

"Definitely. I take it you was to become a rock star too?"

Mettablook sighed.

"Well I have plenty of talent but I was told I have no stage presence."

"Really? I think you have a lot of stage presence. but then again you don't often see ghosts lurking above the ground. Come along, you look positively famished. Come, you could rest at my apartment for a while and tell me more about these monsters underground."

As they headed to his apartment, Kat spotted Ghost sitting on the couch, watching the television.

"I made dinner. It's in the fridge," Ghost said without glancing in his direction.

Kat blushed and opened the fridge.

"Er thanks."

Kat headed to the kitchen and inside was a bowl. The smell of wild rice and baked fish was in the air.

Kat removed the lid off the bowl.

"Yes, this is the best. Thanks Ghost."

Mettablook glanced at his flushed cheeks.

"You must really like his cooking, huh?"

"Uh yeah."

"You love him, don't you?"

Kat's eyes widened.

"Not so loud. He'll hear you."

"You're so cute when you're flustered."

About a day later, Arial had returned with Papyrus from school.

"So how was school?" Sans asked.

"IT'S GREAT. UNDYNE TOLD ME TO THANK YOU FOR THE DUMMY. SHE'S BEEN PRACTISING HER ATTACKS WITH FLYING COLOURS."

"Dummy? What dummy?"

"THE ONE IN HER FRONT YARD."

Sans chuckled recalling the dummy from before.

"Must have been a boneiful experience."

"SO SANS, DO YOU LIKE ANYONE?"

Sans' face turned red.

"What prompted this?"

"YOU'RE ALWAYS VISITING YOUR FRIEND IN THE RUINS. UNDYNE THINK IT'S KIND OF STRANGE."

"Well, I don't see her with any boyfriend."

"I KNOW SHE THINKS YOUR BEHAVIOR IS RUBBING OFF ON ME SO SHE GAVE ME THIS DATING MANUAL."

She thinks that book is going to help you get a date?"

Sans scoffed.

"LOOK HERE," Papyrus showed Sans a page in the book.

"How to know someone is interested in you. A person will quickly avert their eyes to the right to avoid direct eye contact when there is an express interest. Watch for red cheeks and twitching. Who wrote this?"

"IT'S GOOD RIGHT?"

Sans avoided his brother's eyes and let out a strained chuckle.

"Of course."


	28. Ch 28: Christmas?

Chapter 28: Christmas?

Whilst Mettablook was on the surface, Napstablook dropped by to visit Shyren and her sister on the other side of the cave.

"Hey Napstablook," Shyren's sister spoke.

"hey."

"You're looking a little depressed, are you alright?"

"it does get a little lonely staying home by yourself. toughblook left yesterday and he said he wasn't coming back."

Shyren whispered something in her sister's ear.

"Oh, Shyren told me she's sorry to hear that."

"how's the piano lessons going?"

"She's improving."

"that's good. maybe once you completely master the piano we could have a concert with shyren, me and mettablook."

Shyren's sister smiled.

"Shyren said she'd like that."

Early the next day, Mettablook returned.

"hey mettablook, there you are. i haven't seen you all day," Napstablook said.

"Just looking around on the surface I mean. There was this cool band. Long story short the leader of the band gave me all the encouragement I could ever need."

"that's cool."

"I really think I could become big."

"you'll come visit every now and then won't you?"

"Of course, Blooky. I'd never forget you. When I become famous I'll think of you."

"maybe we might even be able to start a band together. i was talking with shyren the other day."

"You talked to her? I heard she doesn't talk with anyone."

"no, her sister interpreted to me everything she said. i think with time she'll finally come out of her shell."

Around winter, Papyrus had finished making dinner with Arial. After they finished, Sans headed to his room to do some light reading.

"SUZY, WHAT DO YOU USUALLY DO THIS TIME OF THE YEAR?"

"You mean for Christmas? My parents usually set up a tree and decorate it. We put presents underneath it and hand them to each other. My mother doesn't cook very well so usually someone else bakes the cookies. Then she sets it on a plate for Santa."

"I'M THINKING OF GETTING SOMETHING FOR SANS BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO GET HIM. I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT HAVE SOME IDEAS."

"I don't know. What does he like besides the obvious?" Suzy asked.

"WELL I ALWAYS SEE HIM WITH A BOOK BUT I GOT HIM A BOOK LAST YEAR."

"Maybe a book of puns. He tends to throw them out alot."

"NO I WAS THINKING OF SOMETHING MORE SENTIMENTAL."

"Then what about a picture? You can draw a picture for him."

"YES AND YOU CAN HELP ME."

Suzy nodded.

"Sure, we got to keep it a secret though."

The next afternoon, Sans took Skelesus over to Clam's house and knocked. Clam came to the door.

"Oh Sans it's you. Come in."

Sans followed him inside. He saw they already had a tree set up in the middle of the room.

"Fancy seeing you here. Did you need something?"

"I want a picture of us together for sentimental value."

"We did have some fun memories together."

"With many more to come."

"Haha, yeah."

The week before Christmas, Arial had a show at the theatre in Hotland and nearly left all babysitting responsibility to Aster.

Fortunately Aster had other plans and while it wasn't an intentional excuse like it usually was, it was still relieving all the same.

Sans had something to surprise Papyrus with and had took him to Grillbys. Unfortunately that left Suzy with Clam, Gabby, Stanley and Tommy.

"So Suzy how are you?" Clam asked.

"I'm fine."

"Suzy huh?"

"I used to have a neighbor named Suzy. She was a silly old hag. Always scolded us when we played tag near her house," Stanley said.

Suzy glared at him but was silent. Everyone must have been looking at him oddly because then he spoke.

"What? I thought it was funny."

"I don't think that was very funny," Tommy said.

Stanley rolled his eyes and snapped.

"No one asked you, Tommy."

"I'm bored. Why don't we play a game," Gabby supplied.

"I know. We could play with my dolls," Suzy said.

Tommy and Stanley stared at each other horrified.

"No I don't think that's necessary. Why don't we play Property Pillage or Battle Tanks?"

"Ah what's wrong with dolls?" Gabby asked.

"Look you two there's no reason to be scared of dolls," Clam said.

Suzy smiled.

"Then I'll go get them. I'll be right back."

She ran upstairs and returned with a small bin. She set it on the floor and opened it.

Suzy handed Gabby, Edge and handed Clam, Splinter.

Clam yelped horrified. The doll she had handed him had a sown head in it's hand.

"Oops, wrong one," she said swiping it away. "It's a bit yandere you see."

"You know this doll kinda looks like Sans," Gabby said. "Except he has a coat and had red eyes."

"Sans? I can see that," Stanley said.

Suzy handed Clam, Stretch instead. Suzy handed Stanley another toy.

"This is Blueberry," she said.

Finally she gave Tommy, Error.

"Ok so last time I played, Error kidnapped Blueberry and Stretch tried to hire Edge to rescue him."

"Tried?" Stanley asked.

"He isn't exactly a smooth operator."

"Good to know," Gabby said.

Stretch was brought to Edge.

"Edge, I won't accept no for an answer. I'm beggin' you please help me I'll do anything."

Gabby grinned.

"Anything?"

"Don't make a face like that. It's creepy," Clam said.

"You said it not me. Edge doesn't seem to be the type to waste an opportunity," Gabby said. "I think Stretch is gonna be Edge's little bitch."

"Now that just sounds weird," Stanley said. "At this rate this is going to turn into a 'slash' fest."

About an hour into it, Clam had managed to get Stretch to intiate a kiss on Edge much to Stanley's ire.

Sans had snuck in with his brother stumbling across them when they were playing.

"So what are you five doing?"

Sans saw the doll in Clam's hand.

"Is that supposed to be Papyrus?" He asked. "You got the clothes wrong. I don't think he had an orange jacket."

"Oh it's not supposed to be Papyrus," Clam said. "Suzy said his name is Stretch."

Stanley's eyes widened at this information before glancing at Papyrus.

"He sure does have similarities to your brother though."

"Those dolls, didn't you say they were based off people from alternate universes," Stanley said.

Suzy nodded.

"So your father had to know that they existed and what they looked like."

Suzy shrugged.

"He always says things like that though. I think he likes teasing me."

Gabby chuckled, ruffling Suzy's hair.

After work, Alphys heard music echoing through the walls of Aster's lab. It was coming from the living room. Alphys peered in and saw Arial playing a piano made of walnut wood. The melody she was playing was beautiful but at the same time melancholy almost like a forgotten promise.

"Oh my that sound beautiful," Alphys spoke before she could stop herself. Arial stopped playing and turned around her face flush and with a frown on her face.

"Oops, sorry it's just the music was so beautiful and..."

"It's alright, Alphys," Arial said. "I was just thinking about the first time I met Wing Ding. You know he was a good piano player. That's how we met. He would have been a brilliant musician but he preferred science.I was never good at it. Sans always talks about how I don't listen very good.I guess I'm stubborn."

"Well I wouldn't call it a bad thing. Sometimes monsters talk just to hear themselves speak. Ocassionally it might be good to have someone so outspoken to get them to listen."

"That's not a bad outlook on the world. It's rather smart."

"No you're much cooler. I mean you're not even afraid to speak your mind. You're so daring too. Not every monster would kiss another female monster on stage in male drag. Most monsters I know don't even have the courage to become an actor or an actress. Dressing up as a male monster takes alot of courage and confidence to really pull it off like you do and not everyone is comfortable with it."

In Waterfall, others had also been preparing for the upcoming holiday.

Napstablook had dropped by Shyren's house to invite her to have Christmas with him and his cousin.

"Oh Napstablook, good to see you. What are you doing here?" Shyren's sister asked.

She coughed.

"me and mettablook wanted to invite you two over for christmas."

"Really that's so sweet of you."

She coughed again.

"are you alright?"

"I'm so sorry. It's usually not this bad."

She swayed.

"Sis!"

Shyren's sister collapsed to the ground.

The next morning on Christmas, Suzy and the two skeletal brothers sat by the tree set up in the living room. Aster started handing out gifts from under the tree. Papyrus opened his present first. It was from Arial. It was a book called, 'Puzzle Solving."

"Suzy told me you loved to play with some puzzles so I got you this."

"THANK YOU, MOM."

Sans opened his present from Aster.

He was surprised at the shiny badge expecting another chemist set from his father.

"What's this?"

"I was saving it until Christmas. I received it when I was trying to repair the time machine. Someone told me to give it to you. They said it came from another world. I asked what it was called. Apparently it's the Franklin Badge. It's used to block lightning based attacks."

"Thanks dad."

Aster was next to open his gift from Sans. It was a picture of Sans with the other monsters working for him.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Arial asked.

"I'll get it," Aster said.

Much to his surprise, Asgore was on the other side looking disheartened.

"Your majesty?"

"Wing Ding, can I speak with you privately?"

"Certainly."

He stepped outside shutting the door behind him.

"What is it, Asgore?"

"There's been a situation. More monsters have fallen down."

"What? I thought Sans used an antidote to stop the spread of that disease."

"Some monsters must have been infected and only started beginning to show signs of it."

"I see."

"Usually I'd leave the bodies with their families so that they could bury their dead but you always wanted to experiment on monster souls. If monsters could harness that determination we'll finally be able to be free. The royal guard will stop by with the bodies tomorrow."

"Wow, that's good news. Thank you, Asgore."

As Aster had been talking with Asgore, Arial opened her gift. Then it finally was back to Papyrus.

He had recieved a present from Sans addressed to him and Suzy.

Inside there were two photographs. Both were pictures of Sans with everyone who worked with them in the lab. After everyone else had finished opening their presents, Sans had opened a gift from Papyrus.

Inside was a drawing of two figures with a tall one in the background. The tallest one had a creepy face. It was obvious that Papyrus had drawn them with Aster.

"Where's mom?" Sans asked.

"OOPS, I FORGOT."

Arial laughed.

"Don't worry, Papyrus. It happens."


	29. Ch 29: First Determination Experiments

A/N: To Guest: To answer your question this story is building up to Frisk's fall in the underground with some backstory of most of the monsters and all of the fallen souls. Most of which will be important for later in the story. It'll be a while though before getting to Frisk's fall in the underground.

Chapter 29: The First Determination Experiments.

The next morning Suzy headed down to the lab. There was a note on the desk.

'Suzy, There's another lab in Snowdin. Meet us there as soon as you read this.'

The elevator in the lab let out a ding as some members of the royal guard carried in a couple of limp monster bodies setting them on the beds.

"What's going on? Why are you bringing in those monsters?" Suzy asked.

"They've fallen down," one of the guards said. "The king wanted us to bring the bodies to the lab."

"Why?"

"Don't know."

Suzy sighed and headed to Snowdin. She spotted the rabbit monster that had helped her with Lucy.

"Oh fancy seeing you here. Anything I can help you with."

She was puzzled by her holding a long leash with her brother, a small white bunny on the other end.

"Uh what's the deal with that?"

"Oh my little brother loves to be taken on walks by the leash. I never did tell you my name did I? Name's Penelope and you are?"

"Suzy."

"That's a nice name."

"Do you know where the lab in Snowdin is?"

"It's east from town right before you get to the cave that leads to Waterfall."

Suzy walked until she reached the lab and knocked on the door.

"Come in my dear."

Suzy headed inside and saw it was a small room with a long conveyer belt to the north going from left to right and a desk that looked set up like a workshop to the left. A room was to the right of that.

She walked inside the room to find another desk looking through a clear window that was looking in on another room to the north.

"So what are we doing here?" she asked.

"I don't know," Sans said. "My dad said he wanted to ask you about your powers. He's thinkin' of tryin' another experiment."

Just then Dr Aster stepping inside.

"Sans, I need to speak with Suzy alone."

Once Sans had left, Aster spoke.

"So you're half human and half monster? I'll be honest I never seen anything quite like you. You have the entire appearance of a human yet possess the aging of a monster. I wonder if you have determination too."

"What? What are you talking about?

"You won't blame an old man for a bit of curiosity would you?" Aster asked creeping closer to Suzy. "I believe it was a little obvious when I saw that human with that monster. That was your mother wasn't it?"

Suzy was silent.

"I think by now it's a little obvious."

Sans came in.

"I trust you've heard everything."

Sans nodded.

"I hope you won't make this too difficult. It would be a pity to lose our friendship so quickly," he said grabbing her elbow and dragging her to the room up north. Suzy struggled, kicking and biting.

"Let me go, you bonehead," she snapped.

Sans locked the door behind him trapping Suzy in the room.

"Perfect."

Sans gazed at the machine from behind Aster.

"What are we lookin' at?"

"These are the attributes of her body. All her magic is stored in her soul. That's why her magic slows the aging process of her physical body."

Aster's eyes widened.

"Her magic is growing at an exponential rate too."

"Is that really surprising?"

Aster facepalmed and sighed.

"Monster magic is limited by the desires of the monster and their opponent. It can't grow if it could I could've used it to power the machine. Draining a monster's magic should be possible in theory."

"It's also highly illegal. I draw the line at breakin' the law."

Aster snorted.

"Well we could test her influence on the timeline at least by forcing her to 'reset'."

"It would be better if we persuaded her to cooperate. It won't do any good if we give her too much control while she's our enemy."

"Then I'll leave it to you."

Sans sighed and headed inside. As he drew closer to Suzy, she broke free of her restraints and punched him in the face.

"See how you like that, you loser."

Sans grimaced.

"I see you broke free of the chains."

"You really think they would hold me? I have magic. I could've broke free anytime."

"So why didn't you?"

"I wanted to punch your face before tryin' to escape this joint."

"Ah, won't you reconsider? Surely you can forgive your uncle Sansy?"

Suzy sighed.

"What do you want?"

Sans told her their plans.

"So you want me to deliberately use my powers to reset this timeline?"

"Yes."

"What makes you certain I know how to use them?"

"All magic needs is a lil' intent. So use your intent to pull your time travel shenanigans and we'll use you to record our progress."

Suzy called upon her magic to summon a save point having long since learned how master time magic from her mother.

Days passed and both Sans and Aster having gone through loads of resets gaining memories through faint recollections began to figure out how it worked.

"Your body seems to age with every reset and doesn't reset as all. So theoretically we could use this power to keep most things intact should another human fall down here."

"So isolating determination and putting it in an inanimate object should accomplish the same thing. This is merely theory of course."

"I think she should try it."

The first test was on the quantum physics book. Sans had torn a page from it.

Suzy had reset to find that the book was still there the pages still missing. Suzy told them everything.

"Interesting," Sans said, taking a copy of the book from his desk. The inside of it had all the pages intact. With this knowledge, Aster had created a room uneffected by the resets.

"It's really a pity that just being here doesn't preserve our memories."

"Are you satisfied?" Suzy asked.

"Let her out," Aster said.

"Are you sure? She might get violent," Sans said.

"I'll take my chances."

Sans unlocked the door and Suzy walked out.

"About time."

"Sorry, we did this. I was desperate," Aster said.

"I could tell," Suzy said.

"Sorry, let's go home."

"I forgive you this time."

With that the three headed back.

Once they had arrived, Suzy followed the two skeletons back to the lab.

Where the bed were laid out stood unconscious monster bodies. Alphys was standing next to one of the beds.

"Doctor, these bodies were in here when I came in."

Sans looked aghast.

"What is this?"

"I see Asgore delivered the fallen monsters," Aster said.

Sans glanced at Aster horrified.

"You mean you knew about this?" He asked.

"Do you want to go to the surface? Idling around isn't going to do anything. If monster souls can manifest determination that just might be our ticket out of here."

"What if it goes wrong? Their relatives will be asking for their dust."

"We've got to try something."

Sans sighed. No use in arguing with him. He was working for the king and the king did expect him to come through no matter what he thought.

Aster took a seat next to a horse monster who was lying in one of the beds.

"Suzy, get the vial of determination in my desk."

Suzy ran to go get the vial.

"Come Sans, Let's watch science at work."

She returned minutes later with the vial and handed it to Aster.

Using a syringe, he injected the substance in the monster's chest where their soul was located.

Minutes passed but nothing happened. Sweat beaded down Sans' skull.

Still Aster patiently watched them.

An hour turned to two.

"Nothing's happening. I expected at least something to happen."

"Then I guess the experiment is a BONE-ified success," Sans quipped.

Aster and Suzy looked unamused.

"Too on the nose?" Sans asked.

Aster sighed.

"Alphys, keep a watch on the subject. I'm heading out."

He walked out and Sans joined him.

Arial dropped by the lab just as Alphys was finishing up.

"You know I ought to take you clothes shopping. I used to be quite the shopper back in the day. Y'know one day a monster will really like you and I'm sure you want to look your very best for that person."

"I'm not the best looking monster though."

Arial chuckled.

"You know this ample bosom accentuated by this gorgeous dress? It's fake."

"You're not serious."

Arial coughed.

"You better believe I'm serious. Ever wondered how a female skeleton even gets breasts. We don't even have skin."

Alphys snickered.

"So I stuff my bra. For fun. I'll sometimes use a large pillow just to get a laugh from the kids. Sans thinks it's very embarrassing and he'll cover his brother's eyes. It's kinda cute."

Arial stumbled a bit.

"Are you alright?"

"It's nothing. My head was feeling kind of funny that's all. So do you wanna come?"

"Aster told me to keep watch of the monsters."

"Suzy's here though. I'm sure she could do a sufficient job, right?" Arial asked, smiling at the girl.

"Yeah, you can go. Have fun," Suzy said winking at them.

Once they were gone however the bed stirred next to her.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"What?" Suzy sputtered.

The horse monster was awake, sitting up as if he hadn't been unconscious minutes ago.

As they were heading to Hotland, Alphys got a call.

She picked up her phone.

"Suzy?"

"The monster is melting."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"When you left, the monster was awake for a while. Then they started to melt. I don't know what to do."

"Alphys is something wrong?" Arial asked.

Alphys' heart raced anxiously.

She covered the mouth piece on the phone.

"I-It's nothing," she sputtered before talking through the phone."Call Aster. You got his phone number on your phone don't you? Good."

Suzy clicked off her phone and dialed Aster's phone number.

Aster who had been taking a walk suddenly heard the sound of his phone going off.

"Who is it?" Sans asked.

"It's Suzy."

"Why's she calling you?"

Aster shrugged before clicking the phone.

"What is it?"

"The body, it's melting," Suzy said.

"What?! I see. I'll be there."

"What's going on?" Sans asked.

Aster started running back to the lab.

"Dad, wait up."

Sans ran after him.

The two eventually arrived.

"Good, you're here."

Aster looked on in horror as the monster was slowly melting.

"What the-"

He walked closer to the creature trying to summon it's soul.

"I-I can't take it."

"Well, I guess the experiment was a failure," Sans said.

"Nonsense, I can't give up. Everyone is counting on me," Aster said.

After the two had gone shopping in Hotland, Alphys and Arial were heading back with four bags of clothes.

"Amazing. We nearly bought the whole store out."

When there was no reply, Alphys turned around to find Arial had collapsed to the ground.

"Arial! Are you alright?" Alphys asked kneeling beside her.

"I'm fine," she said pushing herself to her knees.

"You're not fine. Let me help you," Alphys said taking her bags and holding out her hand.

Arial took it reluctantly.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet. We still have to make it home."

Alphys pulled her up.

"You can lean on my shoulder."

Arial did so.

They stumbled into the lab. Sans who had been sitting on couch had instantly arrived at their side.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. She just collapsed," Alphys said, setting her on one of the beds. It must be that illness Sans was talking about.

Sans summoned Arial's soul, running Dr Aster's machine over her soul.

The readings showed her soul completely drained of magic.

"That's impossible."

"What is it, Sans?" Alphys asked.

"Her soul has been completely drained of magic."

"But how?"

"Listen mom, you know that illness that we were studying about. The last human that came here possessed that virus."

"Does this mean I'm gonna die."

Sans snapped.

"Don't say that. You're not gonna die. I just have to make more antidote," he said. "I'll just find the recipe and you'll be better in no time."

Sans shuffled through papers.

"Damn."

He ran out of the room.

"Sans wait," Arial called out.

When he was gone, Alphys saw her fingers slowly fading to dust.

"Arial look."

Arial looked at her fingers and sighed.

"Looks like it's starting, huh?"

"I won't last long but it was fun. It's a pity my husband is always so busy with his work. It's always been so lonely around here. I'm glad to have met you."

Alphys chuckled somberly.

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll meet again."

Sans ran into his room rummaging though his dresser for the instructions on the antidote. Finally after he found it, he ran back to the lab finding Alphys hovering over the empty bed.

"Where is she?"

"She faded to dust. I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do."

Later that evening Dr Aster had come back from where he was working on the CORE. Neither Arial's spaghetti and his hot cup of lemon tea were present anywhere on the table.

'Strange,' he thought.

He headed into the lab and saw his son looking at the bed with a toothy frown.

"Sans have you seen Arial?"

"She's dead."

"What? You're kidding right?"

The whites in Sans' eyesockets disappeared.

"She died from the little virus that the human had. She turned to dust before I could even do anything."

"You're lying. She's not dead. You're playing a trick on me," Aster said, laughing maniacally. "I won't fall for it."

His fist banged the desk.

"Dad, what are you talking about? You're scaring me."

Aster lunged for him pulling him up by the lapels of his lab coat.

"Don't lie to me or you'll regret it."


	30. Ch 30: Grieving

Warnings: Torture/child abuse in this chapter.

Chapter 30: Grieving

For the rest of the day, Aster was holed up in his lab. Sans left him to brood in there. It couldn't have been easy on him.

Still what were they going to do now. Arial had taken care of him and his brother. With her gone, he'd have to make sure Papyrus dressed, ate and went to school.

Papyrus had immediately caught on to his brother's behavior when he dropped by to pick him up after school.

"SANS, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Papyrus noticed the sides of his mouth held in a frown.

"SANS, WHAT'S WRONG?"

"Nothing's wrong, Papyrus. I'm fine."

"YOU'RE LYING."

"No I'm not."

"YOU'RE FROWNING. YOU NEVER FROWN UNLESS SOMETHING IS BOTHERING YOU."

"Haha, i guess it was kinda of obvious wasn't it, bro?"

"WHY DO YOU LOOK SO SAD?"

"Mom left yesterday."

"OH IS THAT WHY YOU PICKED ME UP FROM SCHOOL? WHEN IS SHE GOING TO RETURN?"

"She's not. She went on vacation and she's never coming back."

"DOES SHE HATE US IS THAT WHY SHE LEFT? THAT'S OKAY, SHE'LL RETURN ONE DAY. SHE CAN'T HATE US FOR LONG. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS IRRESISTABLE."

"Haha, thanks bro."

The two headed back at the house.

Papyrus looked around.

"WHERE'S SUZY?"

"Don't know. Haven't seen her since yesterday."

"I HOPE SHE DIDN'T LEAVE EITHER."

"I wouldn't worry about it. She'll probably appear sooner or later."

Later that evening, Aster walked out of his lab into the kitchen.

"Where's dinner?" he snapped.

"Dinner?" Sans asked.

"Yes dinner. Someone has to fix it. It isn't gonna fix itself or do you want me to starve?"

"No I-"

"Then get to work. It's the least you could do after you lost that other specimen."

"Sorry."

"It doesn't matter. I'll just have to replicate the results."

"Replicate the results? What are you talking about? Did you see what that injection of determination did to that monster? It melted it."

"It prolonged their life. It has to mean something."

"What about them? Do they get the choice? We don't even know if they feel pain. Dad, be reasonable."

"Don't call me that. You lost that privilege the moment you let your mother die and you dare give me a lecture on morality. You're an embarrassment to me."

Sans flinched. Even if his father was still grieving he couldn't let him do it.

He followed him in the lab. Aster was preparing the syringe with the fluid.

On the bed next to him was another fallen horse monster.

"Wait! Stop! Don't do it."

Aster ignored him and injected the monster with determination. Sans lunged for him trying to lodge the syringe out of his hand but it was too late.

Instead he pushed Aster and the syringe clattered on the ground.

Aster looked down at it before turning to Sans.

"Is that anyway to treat a subject of the king. You need to learn respect."

"Da-"

Aster punched him across his face knocking him back against a bedside table and he slumped to the floor.

Sans looked at his dad with dialated eye lights.

The pain only seconds afterwards.

He clutched his skull in agony.

Slowly he got up.

"Back for some more. I'd gladly do it again."

Sans flinched before quickly heading out but before he could move, Aster grabbed him by his coat.

"Where do you think you're going? Going to tell your brother what happened? He wouldn't believe you," Aster said. "Besides you'd be far more useful here. I can't have you sabotaging my experiments whenever you want to be a hero."

Suddenly the syringe was in Sans' hand. Aster had grabbed it to make sure he couldn't release it.

"What are you doing?"

Aster's magic had moved him forward against his will towards another one of the beds.

This time it was a fish monster.

"Looks like that monster is thirsty. You won't let them suffer for their thirst will you?"

"Stop! Don't."

Sans was fighting against Aster's restraint.

Finally however Aster was able to force Sans' hand to inject the monster.

Sans looked horrified.

Later that same day, Mettablook had gone back up to the surface to visit his friends.

"It's been a while since you've stopped by. I bet you already heard about the concert on Saturday," Kat said.

"As a matter of fact, I did," Mettablook said.

"Kat, I'm heading out," Ghost said.

Mettablook narrowed her eyes shyly.

"So have you asked him out yet?"

Kat hissed.

"Shh, shh, I'm working on it."

"I don't see what you're so scared of. I'll even practice with you."

"You mean like a date?"

"Of course. Why don't you take me to your favorite restaurant."

Kat nodded.

"It's just around the corner if you don't mind walking or whatever you do."

The two left the apartment and walked until they were at a fast food restaurant named Cindy's.

Once they were inside they took a seat towards the front of the restaurant.

"Order anything you like on the menu."

"What's that?"

"You mean that hamburger?"

"Is that what it is? It looks like a bun with some kind of filling in the middle. Is there more to this hamburger?"

"They usually add lettuce, pickle and tomatoes but this is a special kind of burger."

"How do they make these burgers?" With sequins and glue?"

"That's not far off from the real thing but they are very good though."

"Then I'd like to try this burger."

"Alright then."

Kat got up from his seat and spoke to the woman behind the counter.

Mettablook caught sight of the television with the flat screen towards the back of the restaurant.

"In recent news this will be the 100th Monster Fighting Tournament. It's an event honoring the steady alliance between humans and monsters. Fifty humans and monster participate in this tournament to see who is the strongest. There's been concerns by the MCA that this tournament is life threatening to the monster population however Frank N. Stein, the moderator of the tournament assures that all participants wear an HP modulator assuring that neither participant can kill the other in battle. There's been tough times since Roger Douglas the long time running champion of this tournament was killed in a shark attack along with his daughter eleven years ago."

"I see that monster tournament caught your eye," Kat said, coming back with their order.

"How do those neck devices work?"

"You mean the HP modulators. They're mostly used to track monsters on the surface in case they get in trouble by the law. Most of the time they remain in a locked off district from humans. It's not literally locked off I heard certain humans can see the barrier. No human is allowed to enter them though it prevents humans from going that far. Any human going past this barrier though is free to get devoured by the monsters though I'm pretty sure some monsters are looking out for humans. A monster who had devoured a human soul can't leave the district though or they'll be killed on sight. We heard they are special kinds of humans who guard the district too."

"Love to meet them sometime. So what are you going to tell Ghost next time you see him."

"Er-I-"

"You're hopeless."

Some thirty minutes had passed before the fish monster had woken up in the lab. She was surprised by the sight of two skeletons.

One was tall and lanky while the other one was short. Both were wearing lab coats.

"What's going on? What am I doing here? Where's Shyren?"

"Calm down. You're fine."

"I'm not fine. Where's my sister?"

"Who's Shyren?" Sans asked.

"She's my sister. We lived together in Waterfall."

"Don't worry you'll see your sister again I'll make sure of it," Aster said.

"Are you serious?" Sans asked.

"Yeah, I just need to run a few tests."

"Tests?"

"Can we at least bring her sister over to come visit her first?" Sans asked.

"Not right the minute maybe later."

She growled. Her voice notably lower than it was before.

"What? What's happening? What did you do to me?"

She tried to summon up her magic.

"Ah, ah, cooperate now like a good subject."

He summoned forth a cage with his magic opening it and stuffing her melting body inside. With his magic he looked the cage.

"Aster!"

Aster turned to Sans and with his magic hurled him out of the lab.

Later that evening after Papyrus was put to bed, Aster exited the lab just as Sans headed back downstairs.

"You're still up? Good. We need to have a little chat."

"About what?"

"That little stunt you tried to pull earlier. If you tell anyone about what happened, you could kiss this life goodbye. Without money, you two will have nothing. I'll tell Papyrus what a bad brother you are. He wouldn't want to hear how you tried to kill me, what would he think about you then?"

"I didn't-"

Aster grinned.

"He doesn't know that though."

Sweat beaded down Sans' skull.

It had become routine to visit Kat on the weekends. One of those days, Mettablook had stopped by Kat's place just as he was leaving.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

"I just got a call from my friend, Nacho Pecks. She needed a favor."

"Can I come too?"

"Uh I don't know. He doesn't have what you call restraint."

Kat lead her to what looked to be a bar.

When they stepped into the bar however there were crowds of people waiting by a large stage. The lights had gone out once they had sat down.

"Is this a show?"

"In a matter of speaking."

The red curtains on stage parted and a group of men did a strip tease.

One of the men began removing their tie and doing a pole dance and the crowd went wild.

"How crude. Is this a normal thing for a human to do."

"Haha, that would be cool if that were true."

After the dance was over, Mettablook followed Kat into a room in the back.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Meeting up with Nacho Pecks."

Kat knocked on one of the stage doors.

"Come in," a deep husky voice came from the other side.

Kat came in followed by Mettablook.

"Who's this? I thought you'd come alone."

"Well he is along if I'm dead. Get it because I'm a ghost."

"What did you want to talk to me about."

"Nothing I just thought we could spend this time to talk."

His hand reached out to grab Kat's.

"Darling, I don't think so. Dear Kat already's taken."

Nacho smirked.

"Jealous?"

"I can understand the need to compensate but I don't go for the first man I see unless I know they're interested."

Kat look confused.

Mettablook chuckled.

"What's going on?"

"Does he know you dress up like a man?" Mettablook asked.

Nacho blushed.

"How did you know that?" Kat asked.

"I know. Let's just say I have a radar for those kind of things. What happened, dearie? You look a little out of sorts."

"It's been hard living on my own. I was lucky to even get this job. NO one would hire a person with a face like mine. I was told my face don't attract business. Some other women helped me apply some makeup. It almost looks like I can pass as an atractive man doesn't it?"

Mettablook snorted.

"I got in an accident, a lab accident. I was once a scientist believe it or not. There was this lab where we experimented on human DNA to create an ultimate superhuman soldier. The lab however was closed down after the explosion happened. There were hundred of humans left without a home. I left before I could see what happened. Mr Burnes helped me get a new job in case I came into any real danger."

Nacho wiped the makeup off her face with a clean rag.

Mettablook shrieked at the sight of her.

Her face was scared with a large dent where her left cheekbone would be and skin blocked out her barely visible blue eyes.

"It's ok if you want to laugh," Nacho said.

"No I'm just shocked and a little horrified. It must have been so painful."

To not be accepted for what she looked like, it had been painful.

There were times where Mettablook had felt worthless but Napstablook had always been there for her.

It was then Mettablook heard Kat's cellphone go off. Kat clicked a button.

"Hello?"

"I fixed dinner for you. I put it in the fridge."

Kat blushed.

"Thank you."

"So Kat, are you still having that concert next Saturday?" Nacho asked.

"Who's that?" Ghost asked.

Kat flushed with embarrassment.

"It's none of your business," he snapped.

Mettablook was confused until she remembered what Nacho had said and why he had wanted to keep it a secret.

She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Just tell him how you feel."

"Is that Mettablook? What's she talking about?" Ghost asked.

"Ghost, I love you. I thought you'd hate me."

"Since when have you cared about my opinion. You've always done what you wanted in spite of the consequence. I've always like that about you. You could have called the authorities on Mettablook. It's illegal to interact with a monster unless you keep them as a pet. It didn't stop you though."

"I crossdress. I love dressing up in drag."

"Hey I won't judge you for it. You're great."

"You mean you know?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You went to my concerts didn't you? That's how you knew."

Ghost chuckled.

"Thank you."


	31. Ch 31: Life on the Streets

Chapter 31: Life on the Streets

One particular evening, Mettablook had come to the surface. She was surprised by the car in Kat and Ghost's parking lot. Mettablook phased through the door remaining invisible and watching the events unfurl.

A young woman with a long sleeved red blouse, red skirt and heels sat down next to the couple holding a baby in her hands.

She handed it to Kat.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Kat asked.

Ghost nodded.

"I need you to sign some papers. This one will be covering confidentiality. We don't want to endanger the child."

"I wonder why someone would adopt their own baby. She's so cute," Kat cooed.

"News flies there's a rumour that the men in white discovered a bunch of babies trapped in a lab somewhere on this island. None of them were able to trace any origins to their parents. These babies were created without any parents to link their birth to. Not all babies are blessed with biological parents," she said.

"So who gave the child up?" Ghost asked.

"No one, her parents apparently died in an explosion."

After Kat finished signing the papers, the woman left.

Mettablook appeared.

"Hey."

Kat waved.

"So darling, what's that bundle of blankets in your arms?"

"It's a baby. Me and Ghost decided we wanted to adopt."

"Wow darling that's great. So what's her name?"

"We decided to call her, Dorothy after Ghost's mother."

"Yes, I think that's a name with a lot of potential."

"I know right."

While a good portion of his time had been invested working with his father in the lab, his schedule had always been arranged around the king's schedule. He was always expected to serve the king's needs whenever the king needed him.

So it was one afternoon after he had taken Papyrus to school that he had stopped by the castle whilst Asgore was watering the golden flowers in the throne room.

When he was finished watering the flowers he turned.

"Howdy who-"

Asgore was surprised to see Sans standing behind him.

"Hey Sans, didn't hear you there. You're awfully quiet today."

"Oh I guess watching someone watering their flowers can be very amusing."

Asgore narrowed his eyes suspicously.

"Sans, are you doing alright?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Uh."

Was he being genuine or would he tell his father everything? What if the king was angry with him?

"He's fine."

Sans turned and saw that Aster had followed him down here.

"Oh Aster, I've been meaning to talk to you about an issue that's come up," Asgore said.

"Really?" Aster asked, turning to stare at his son with an icy gaze.

"There's been concerns about the security here."

"Security?"

"The last human who was here traversed through the CORE with ease. If the human manages to sabotage it, we may have a crisis on our hands."

"Oh I see. So you'd like me to add a security system to the CORE?"

"You can do it, right?"

"Certainly, your majesty."

For as long as he could remember Sam had always been living on the streets. After his sister had died though it hadn't been the same.

His parents had died when he was fairly young and because no one had taken him or his sister in, Sam had to earn money to survive. Unfortunately the only way to do this was stealing or mugging people.

He eventually got taken in to do jobs for some shady guy by the name of Walter and the rest was history. During his time working for this guy he had met up with five other guys around his age.

Sam had become good friends with Paul and Ron. Paul had dark black hair and brown eyes. Ron on the other hand had sandy blond hair and brown eyes.

Timothy was the eldest and more experienced. He had short curly blond hair and blue eyes. No one in their group particularly liked him but no one hated him either. He was emotionally and physically distant preferring not to speak with anyone within their group unless it was a part of the job.

Jeremy and Bobby were the most malicious of the bunch. Jeremy was a guy with red hair spiked mohawk and a stalky build. Bobby was bald with a round build. The two had picked a fight with Sam the first day he had arrived.

"Oh ho ho, a new guy," Jeremy asked. "You wouldn't last one day here, bub."

"The boss only hires those who can prove themselves to us," Bobby said. "So I guess this is the end of the line for you unless you can beat us in a fight."

Paul stepped in.

"Isn't that a little unfair when it's two against one. Only cowards would resort to ganging up on one person and I make mincemeat out of cowards."

"Ahem."

Paul, Sam, Jeremy and Bobby had turned to see Walter had walked in.

He glanced at Sam.

"Who's that guy? Is he causing trouble?"

"No, he's a new guy," Paul said before glancing at Sam. "You want work right?"

Sam nodded.

The first two things they were supposed to do was retrieve the payment for some drugs that had been bought from Bobby and Ron however one particular day, Sam and Paul were tasked with dishing out pain to some wiseguy who didn't pay up their end of the bargain during a drug exchange.

The two had arrived at a rundown trailer in the middle of a tall grassy piece of land.

Some guys were parading outside the establishment.

Sam and Paul approached them.

"We're here to speak with Larry."

"Larry's not expecting anyone."

"We heard he was expecting us," Paul said. "Let us talk with him."

They took a step forward. The two guards however moved to block their way.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. We're not to let anyone in."

"Well the boss will be disappointed if he doesn't receive the money. You understand, don't you?" Paul asked.

"If you cause us any trouble, we'll be forced to intervene."

Paul sighed before he punched one of the guards across the face.

"Why you-"

The other guy tried to attack Paul with his fists. Sam knocked him out with a choke hold until he was knocked unconscious.

"Amateurs," Paul said as he knocked the other guy unconscious.

The two stepped inside spotting a guy attempting to escape the trailer through a back window.

"Hey!" Paul cried out, running towards him.

He grabbed his legs pulling him back.

"You're Larry right? Tryin' to run away when you haven't paid back the money you owe."

"Give us the money."

"No, once you get the money you'll kill me. I'm not a fool. I want you to promise me that you won't kill me after that."

Paul grinned.

"Yeah, we'll agree to those terms."

'After you're taught your place,' he thought.

Once Paul had pulled him out however a loud bang whizzed past his ears.

Blood gushed out of a bullet wound on Larry's neck.

"Idiots."

Sam turned and saw Bobby had his gun held out. Smoke was coming from the end.

"Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Walter didn't say anything about killing anyone."

Paul stepped outside and saw Jeremy standing in the midst of the two other guys.

"I see you had some trouble so I helped clean up your mess," Jeremy said.

"What mess?"

"So he didn't let you in on the plan then. You two idiots were supposed to be the distraction but the real intention was to kill them all along." Bobby said.

Even if he was shady, those men were still human. These men were people who were cold and callus. They'd kill without a second thought.

As they headed back later that evening, Jeremy and Bobby reported what had happened. Sam had met up with Ron at the park.

"Hey!" He called out.

"Hey," Ron said.

Sam sat on the bench next to Ron and looked out towards the playground.

"Y'know my brother wants to be a police officer when he grows up," Ron said. "I used to take him here every day. He'd ride that contraption. Don't even know what the intent behind it was. This whole place is so d-mn old. Everything here is just run down buildings left from environmental disasters."

Sam was silent.

"I joined because I wanted him to be happy. After my parents died, they were gonna separate us but it's alright now."

"How old is your brother?" Sam asked.

"He'll be turning seven next month."

"I see."

One particular day, Sam and Paul had received another job to conduct a drug deal with someone.

They had been walking desolate streets full of dark alleyways and buildings covered in shrubbery. The buildings here hadn't been inhabited in years.

"So where does this guy Steven hang out anyway?" Sam asked.

Paul had been silent.

"Paul?"

Paul's features were contorted with despair.

"Paul, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Do you know why I took this job?"

"It's not really any of my business why you took it, is it?"

Paul sighed.

"It's fine. I'd feel better if I spoke about it."

Sam nodded.

"My parents were both into dope. Most of their money went into buying drugs. A teacher became suspicious once they saw me wearing these worn down rags so my parents took me out of school. Unfortunately no one was around to pay for the bills."

"I see."

"I wanted to be a mechanic like my grandfather. I do know some things about fixing cars. After my grandpa died though, no wanted to take me in. I have to do this job, you understand don't you?"

"Yeah, I understand."

"You're a kind soul, never forget that. This kind of work can take a toll on your soul."

"I know."

"Truth is I'm scared. Don't tell anyone I said that though."

"Why don't you just leave?"

Paul looked around and then he scanned the area around him again, double checking, triple checking to make sure no one was around.

"They'd find you and then they'd kill you. The less they know about you the better."

After they had conducted this business deal, Paul disappeared. Later the next day, he had dropped in and saw Jeremy talking with the boss.

Jeremy spotted Sam and wrapped his arms around him pulling him close.

"Come let's talk."

Sam felt a cold chill creep up his spine.

"How're you? Fine? You don't look so hot without your little friend beside you."

"What do you mean by that? You're talking as if he's completely disappeared."

"Well you heard the rumors haven't you. You know what happens when people try to leave. They die," Jeremy said. His lips were curled in a sinister grin.

Several months passed before a new boy around his age had joined up with them. He had dark brown hair cropped so it barely reached his shoulders. His clothes were fairly simple composed of a white shirt and jeans.

"So what's the scoop on the new guy?" Sam asked. "He looks like he's used to spending his life on the streets."

"He was taken in by the boss. I've heard he's picked up the nickname 'Hot Head' because when he's angry it's like he's a complete demon," Ron said.

"What's his name?"

"Says his name is Frisk."


	32. Ch 32: The Sixth Ranger

Chapter 32: The Sixth Ranger

Once he was initiated, Frisk walked over to where Sam was standing.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

Sam looked up and saw that the boy in question was glancing at him with green eyes.

"Me?" he asked. "I'm Sam."

"You aren't going to ask me for my name?" Frisk asked.

"We already know who you are? Your name is Frisk right?"

"Yeah, guess word gets around."

"Are you really called 'Hot Head'?"

Frisk sighed with exasperation.

"Don't really like to be called that."

Sam frowned.

"Oh sorry."

"It's alright."

"But the stories are true right?"

"Yeah, I white out most of the time so I don't entirely remember what happens but I did send some people to the hospital. Don't worry though. I notice it only seems to happen when I'm angry."

"Did the boss give you any work yet?" Sam asked.

"No, not yet."

"That's good."

Frisk glanced at Sam with narrowed eyes.

He grinned slyly.

"So what's your story?"

Sam snorted.

"Don't be so nosy."

"Big words coming from the person asking about me."

"I was making small talk."

"I see. I'm sorry. I'm just not used to it. I don't have a lot of friends."

"You don't say."

"Of course a part of it might be because I have a bit of an anger problem."

'Is it because you get angry over the tiniest things, or do you have a knack for picking fights? Maybe this wasn't the best idea.'

"Don't worry though," Frisk cut in. "We'll get along just fine so long as you don't piss me off."

Sam snorted and then he laughed patting Frisk on the shoulder. Something fell out of his pocket and clattered to the ground.

"You're funny. I like you."

He knelt down to pick up the object. It was a gold heart locket.

"You dropped this," Sam said handing it to him.

Frisk yanked it away.

"I'm being serious."

He looked at the locket.

"Looks like it's broke."

"Sorry, I got tape at my place. I'll repair it for you. Think of it as my treat to you," Sam said.

The two headed out. As Sam made his way back to his place suddenly there was a knife at his back.

Frisk made a move to turn.

"Move a muscle and he dies."

"Who are you?" Frisk asked. He was frowning.

"Ron?" Sam asked. "What are you doing?"

"You can't fool me. Trying to lure me into a false sense of security. Bobby said you were secretly plotting to kill me."

"What?! What are you talking about?"

"The way I see it, only one of us will be able to escape this and I intend to win. I don't intend to die."

Sam sighed.

Suddenly the knife was dropped out of his hand.

Sam grabbed Frisk's arm.

"Let's get out of here."

Frisk didn't budge as Ron had him in a chokehold.

He gasped for air as his arms tried to pry the other guy's arms off of him.

"Let him go," Sam said.

"I can't afford to die. I'll do anything even if I have to use this guy as a shield."

Sam lunged for him trying to pry his arms away from Frisk's neck. The two got in a scuffle. Ron released Frisk who was pushed to the ground.

Sam managed to push him to the ground trying to retrieve the knife as Ron tried to stab him.

Ron gasped. His arms turned slack. Ron coughed. Blood seeping from his lips.

He clutched the area where the knife had stabbed him in the chest.

"Damn it. Ron! Hang in there."

Frisk got up and approached them.

"Frisk, he's bleeding out. What do we do?" Sam asked.

"I don't know."

"Sam, please take care of my little brother for me."

"Don't say things like that, Ron. You're gonna make it," Sam said.

"The bleeding won't stop. There's nothing you can-"

He choked and then everything was deadly silent. Ron didn't blink.

"He's dead," Sam said.

"Still something strikes me odd. The boss didn't tell you to kill him at all, right?" Frisk asked. "He said Bobby told him you were intending to kill him."

Sam frowned and his eyebrows contorted with anger.

"Yeah, they have plenty of reason to want me dead. Bobby and Jeremy."

'Jeremy's the one who killed Paul. I just know it.'

"Oh yeah, what's the deal with that green light around your hands. When you waved your hand, he dropped the knife like it was on fire."

"Well yeah, magic tends to do that when you create fire. I would have used it for a boost in speed but then you wouldn't be able to keep up."

"Can you teach me?"

"I don't know. Not everyone can learn it."

Frisk shrugged.

"Well how do you know I can't unless you try."

"Alright."

"Say, I kinda need a place to stay. Can I stay here?"

"Why?" Sam asked. "You have some place to go don't you?"

"Nah, I'd prefer to here. It's closer to work."

"You're a weirdo."

"What do you want to do about him?"

"I guess we move him away from here and hope that someone else calls the police."

The next morning, Sam shook Frisk awake.

He groaned.

"What time is it? It feels so early."

"Well you wanted to learn some magic didn't you?"

Several months had passed. On one particular day, a job had been given to Timothy.

A couple days passed but he had never returned from his business.

Later Walter had stopped by to talk with Sam and Frisk.

"Where's Tim?" Sam asked.

"Well, let's just say he's not working with us any more. That little sneak tried to rat us out. Jeremy told me everything."

'I knew it. Damn it. We're like sitting ducks.'

"I need you two to finish what Tim had started."

Walter told them everything and then the two set off.

"What's the matter?" Frisk asked once they had left.

"I'm tired of doing this. It's only a matter of time before we're killed too."

"So why don't you just quit?" He asked.

"Shh," he said. "Not so loud. You know what they do to quitters. They kill em'."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"It's just you kind of remind me of my sister. We always looked out for each other even if I was always a lil' different," he said.

"You mean with that whole magic shtick?"

"Exactly."

"Look if anything happens to me, stay alive alright? Jeremy and Bobby have always had a vendetta against me. They won't rest until I'm dead too."

"Don't talk like that," Frisk said coolly. "You're not gonna die. I won't let you."

"Oh, you're a god now?"

"I could be if I wanted to."

"Look unless you have the power to control death, if I am killed then it's a safe bet I'm dead."

Frisk snorted.

More months passed. On one particular day, a couple of guys had dropped by. One was tall the other one was short. The tall guy had a blue cap, the shorter guy had short brown hair.

"Hey!" the guy with the blue cap said waving to them.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"New recruits," the shorter guy said. "I'm Greg. This is Daniel."

Greg pointed to the guy with the blue cap.

"So what's your names anyway?" Daniel asked.

"I'm Sam and this is Frisk," He said pointing to the guy in question.

"Oh the boss said he wanted Frisk to show us the ropes," Greg said. "I think he also wanted Sam to meet with him."

Sam frowned before he left.

"So what do we do?"

"Beat people up and try to avoid the coppers."

"How boring," Daniel said. "What do you usually do when there's nothing to do?"

"Well I usually take Zara to the park after school," Frisk said.

"Who's Zara?"

"He's Ron's little brother. Oh that's right you don't know about Ron do you? He used to work here but he's dead now," He said.

Once Sam had gone to see Walter, he stepped in the room and suddenly was punched in the gut. He folded over.

"Heard you told the coppers about our little operation," Walter said.

"What?! I didn't say anything."

"Oh? You know what we do to liars don'tcha?"

Sam frowned.

Suddenly he was grabbed by his arms.

He summoned fire magic which radiated through his arms. Jeremy and Bobby who had grabbed him, released him out of reflex.

Sam turned and opened the door.

"Tryin' to run? You know you won't get far."

Jeremy took out a knife and ran it down his arm.

Sam winced but ran out of the door.

"Ah did it hurt?" he taunted.

Sam spat at him and kicked him before he ran off.

"After him!" Walter yelled.

Sam ran towards Mount Ebott picking up a frying pan on the way. With magic at his hands it was surprisingly easy to evade them but he wanted a weapon just in case.

He yelped as he fell down into a cave and everything went black.

"Dear are you alright?"

Sam came to and shrank back when he saw a large creature hovering over him.

"You...stay away. I have a frying pan and I'm not afraid to use it," he said holding the pan in front of him.

"Relax you're safe now. Look can I see your arm? It's bleeding really badly."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Toriel. I always come here to see if anyone has fallen down."

"You mean they're others?"

Toriel nodded.

"I couldn't save them. Please dear, let me heal your arm."

Sam showed them his arm.

A burst of white magic surrounded her hand and she brought it closer to his wound. It quickly healed in front of his eyes.

"How did you do that?"

"You mean my magic?"

"No you healed me with it. I never knew you could do that. I tried but..."

"You mean you can use magic?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I only use it for minor magical attacks and to enhance my agility, attack and defenses."

"Well healing isn't exactly easy to master. It requires incredible power and control or it can do more harm than good. Come with me."

Sam followed her through the ruins.

Eventually passing through several puzzles, Sam had run into what looked like a trio of large frogs blocking his path.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the middle frog spoke. "You must be new around here. Here's something you should know. Monsters aren't allowed in our territory."

Sam attempted to take a step forward.

"Take another step kid and it won't end well for you."

"Yeah," the two other frogs loudly agreed.

"Why? Are you the ones in charge of this place?" Sam asked.

"Did this guy just talk back to me?" the middle frog asked.

"No."

"I think someone's asking for a deal of pain."

Suddenly white pellets appeared above the frogs and they flew towards him.

Sam sidestepped most of them and covered his chest with his arms. The pellets however were absorbed by his arms which bled from the impact.

He turned and the pellets that missed him were returning in his direction.

'Crap!'

"Ahem."

Suddenly the pellets disappeared. Sam looked up and saw the frogs had turned towards Toriel. She was scowling at them with her arms folded.

"Ah geez it's Toriel," the other frogs said.

"Toriel?" Toriel snapped. "That is queen to you."

"Run," said the middle frog.

With that the frogs scattered.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked.

Toriel's eyes however were on his arms.

"You are hurt," she said softly.

"I'm not in pain or anything."

"Still it is my fault for leaving you by yourself. If I was there they would not have hurt you."

"It's fine."

"No, it is not. We are going to Home at once. Their mother will give them a firm talking to."

With that they walked until they reached a large city with purple buildings.

After walking for some time, Toriel reached one of the buildings and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A soft voice asked from the other side.

"It is Toriel."

The door opened and a pink frog monster was on the other side.

"Is there something I can help you with your majesty?"

"There's really no need for you to call me that. I'm not your queen anymore."

"Nonsense, you'll always be the queen. I mean it's not like you love anyone else right?"

"N-no but-"

"Well enough small talk, is there a reason you stopped by?" The frog asked.

"Your sons tried to pick a fight with someone."

"AGAIN?! Those four are so busted when they get home."

"Four? There was only three that I seen."

The frog looked surprised.

"I have four sons: there's Lumpsy, Leapy, Sushi and Shorty. Shorty of course is the smallest of the bunch. He's so small no one can see him so I can understand if you thought I only had three sons."

"Well thank you for everything," Toriel said.

"It's Polly," the frog said. "And thank you your majesty."

As they headed back most of the monsters shied away from them much to Sam's surprise.

"Why were the other monsters avoiding me earlier?" Sam asked when they arrived at Toriel's home.

"I guess they are scared of you. It has been a while since I have seen a human with a high LV yet you are kind. That is the only way you would have allowed that injury."

"You called me a monster though."

"It has been a while since monsters have seen a human so I thought it would be a good idea to keep it a secret."

Sam blushed.

"You are kind though. Most monsters have forgotten what it is like to be kind. Kindness could save this place."

He looked surprised when she gave him food. He stored it in a bag for later. Toriel told him that it provides a lot of energy if he ever gets injured.

It's days before he lays in bed one night thinking about what Toriel said.

'Kindness could save this place.'

If it was as bad as the surface he had to help them. It's what his sister always did. It's what got her killed. He snuck out the following night.


	33. Ch 33: The Box Hater

Chapter 33: The Box Hater

Early one morning, there was a knock on the door of the lab. Papyrus answered it. He saw Gabby, Pearl, Chica, Blah, Stanley and Tommy.

"We heard what happened," Gabby said. "How're you holding up?"

"I'M ALRIGHT. MY BROTHER ON THE OTHER HAND..."

"I knew it," Pearl said.

"I'D OFFER YOU FOOD BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO COOK VERY GOOD."

"UNBELIEVABLE! Have you been starving, dear?"

Sweat beaded down Papyrus' skull.

"NO, SANS HAS JUST BEEN VERY BUSY."

"Why can't your father feed you? Why does Sans have to do it?" Pearl asked.

"DAD TOLD HIM TO."

"Just like that?!" Gabby asked.

Before anyone could stop her, Pearl headed inside and headed upstairs. She knocked on Sans' bedroom door.

"Who is it?'

"It's Pearl."

"I'm very busy at the moment."

"Oh really? Is that why you're in your room by yourself? It has nothing to do with the fact that your mother died?"

Sans was silent.

"You don't have to talk about it but at least come out. Everyone's come to visit you and if you don't come out I'll open this door and drag you out myself," Pearl said.

With that Sans opened the door. His eyesockets looked sunken.

"Everyone is downstairs."

With that Sans followed Pearl until they reached the living room.

Everyone was already seated. Gabby and Blah were seated on the couch while Stanley, Tommy and Chica were seated on the floor.

"Hey!"

"See he's fine," Stanley said.

"You're alright. Good," Chica said.

"You were worried? Hate to break it to you, kid but I'm not gonna be a mummy like my mommy."

Stanley and Blah groaned.

"That isn't funny, y'know," Gabby said. "You don't need to act so tough. We're supposed to be your friends. How are we supposed to help you if you don't confide in us?"

"See if we ever visit you again then," Stanley said.

Sans' face looked away as he turned blue.

"Er...sorry."

Pearl sighed.

"Chill out, if he doesn't wanna talk then he doesn't want to talk. Pressuring him isn't gonna solve anything."

"Thanks, I really do appreciate it."

Just then Aster came out from the lab.

He scowled at Sans but it quickly evolved into a forced smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just offering support," Gabby said. "We heard what happened to your wife."

"That isn't necessary. I've already got over it. Besides there are bigger things to worry about."

"I see. I thought you might have wanted some time off," Gabby said.

"Of course not. Preparations need to be made."

"Oh, of course," she said.

"What about Sans?" Blah asked.

"What about him? He's busy," Aster said.

"Busy with what?" Pearl asked.

Aster glared at her.

Tommy and Chica glanced at Aster and then at Pearl. Both were giving each other malicious glares.

"Your silent treatment tells me everything. Sans doesn't do anything anymore does he?"

Aster's glare turned more intense.

"I guess it's all for the best. So you wouldn't mind if I borrow them for a while. Your sons I mean. It must be boring sitting around all day with nothing to do."

Aster grit his teeth.

"What about you?"

"I'm not your employee, doctor. I have no obligation towards you. My husband is the only one who works for you," Pearl said. She called for Sans and Papyrus who joined her downstairs.

"Chica, we're leaving."

"Cool," Chica said.

Outside the ruins, it was snowing.

Sam only wore a green and yellow striped t-shirt and black shorts. Still he persevered.

When he arrived in town, Sam ran into a bird-like dragon creature that looked like he was crying his eyes out. His tears turned into ice cubes before they even hit the ground.

"Hey, do you know the way out of here?"

"Huh. Out of here?" The creature inquired with a raised eyebrow. "We're stuck. Everything's hopeless."

"Why do you say that? Did somebody die?"

They cried louder.

"Look calm down. Nothin' is gonna change if you keep cryin'. What's your name anyway?"

"Freedrake," they said.

"Trust me. It's not the end of the world and I should know I've had it pretty bad. I'd be happy you're still alive."

Freedrake chuckled.

"I guess so. By the way, you look really cold. I know a good spot for good food and drink. Try the bunny sisters."

Sam dropped by the inn spotting Violet behind the counter.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" he asked.

"It'll be 80 gold," she said.

Sam slept for a couple of hours before heading downstairs.

"Oh dear," Violet spoke. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No, I'll just walk around until tomorrow. I still have two hours."

In the morning, Sam dropped by the item shop.

"Can I help you?" Peri asked.

"Do you have a sweater and some pants for sale?"

Periwinkle went into a back room handing him some clothing.

"These are my sons but you can have them for free. No charge."

After that Sam headed into the cave and jumped over a small stream deeper in the cave. A large seahorse monster stopped him on the way.

"Hey."

Sam turned and when he caught sight of the monster's pecks, he howled with laughter.

"You gotta be kidding with me."

"Look can you help a friend? I'm feeling a little under the weather," he said, winking. "Achoo."

"Why are you winkin?"

"These are winks of sickness."

"You're fine."

"How rude," he said with a wink.

There was a message in a box near Waterfall. He stored his food inside.

As Sam headed to the peak of a cliff, a spear came flying down.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

Sam conjured a shield in front of him that absorbed the impact and promptly took down the shield heading for Hotland.

Undyne screeched.

"Come back here."

She tossed a spear and it hit him in the back.

The pain was indescribably intense and he keeled over dead.

He was surprised when he awoke next to the box. The last thing he remembered was the sight of the blue spear protruding from his chest.

He looked in the box if he had carried the food maybe he wouldn't have died.

Toriel had said it instantly healed the wounds of the soul.

Sam scribbled a note to put on another box professing his hatred of the things. He hoped that writing a note would prevent future humans from using it often. Every healing item was beneficial if the monsters were as hard as Undyne.

A direct confrontation would be death.

There had to be another way that he could avoid the confrontation altogether and it hit him.

Aaron had floated up to him panting in visible exhaustion.

"I finally caught up to you. I want an arm wrestling match."

"Sure but I hope you don't grovel if you lose."

Aaron snorted.

"You're on."

He helded his arm out and Sam joined.

"Ah, ah."

"No sneezing until after the match," Sam said.

Aaron's grip suddenly pushed at his arm. Sam fought back but it was no use.

Aaron smiled at his near victory.

Sam pushed his arm to the opposite side.

"Sick, you just gave me your germs," he said in disgust.

"Sorry."

"Goodness get a kleenex, preferably fish lady's so she'll leave me alone."

"Ok," he said before floating away leaving Sam mystified. Sam went back to the inn to nap preferring to wait another day before headin' out.

Just as he was heading back he headed to Gerson's place to the northwest to buy more food with the gold he had. Luckily he didn't run into Undyne at the caves' peak and headed straight to Hotland.

He spotted a large lab and knocked on the door.

No one answered.

'Huh.'

He stepped inside. No one was inside and the lights were off.

There was a door ahead on the left side that was open.

Sam headed inside, hit one of the buttons and suddenly it sunk to the floor below with a ding.

In the distance, he heard whimpers coming from nearby.

"Hello?"

He drew closer to the voice eventually finding what looked to be a human girl with blonde hair pinned to the table.

"Get the key," she sputtered. "It's by the door."

Sam turned and grabbed the key.

"Who are you?" he asked unlocking the shackles on her wrists.

"That's not important," she said.

"You-what are you doing here?"

Sam turned and saw a tall skeleton in a white lab coat.

"RUN!"

"Run? Run where?" Sam asked.

"To the elevator."

She started to run and Sam followed her to the elevator.

The two heading inside.

"You can't escape."

Once the elevator arrived at the top, the two split up. Sam headed for the dock where the river person was.

"What's the matter?" they asked.

"I need your help. There's this skeleton tryin' to attack me."

Suddenly the skeleton appeared.

"Why are you doing this?" The river person asked.

"Simple, there's something I want."

The skeleton summoned two large skeletal hands with holes in them.

"LOOK OUT!"

The river person shouted pushing Sam out of the way as the pointer finger on the left hand fired an orange blast of energy at them.

"Head to the CORE and don't look back."

The river person pulled out a scythe which blocked and deflected the hit.

"It doesn't matter," the skeleton said. "I already switched on the CORE. The room's lasers are programmed to change every fifteen minutes. He'll be dead by the end of the day without the ability to use magic he will die permanently. That's what happens when a human tries to use determination to change this world."


	34. Ch 34: Lemonbread

Chapter 34: Lemonbread

After he had finished at work one evening, Sans had gone home. Papyrus however was nowhere to be seen. Usually he'd be in the living room working on some puzzles.

"Papyrus?"

He went upstairs to check his brother's room but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Papyrus, where are you?" he called out as he headed back downstairs.

Sans heard faint whispering coming from the lab. Aster should still be working on the CORE so who could have been in the lab?

As he headed in the lab, he spotted Papyrus in the middle of unlocking the cage.

"Papyrus, what are you doing?!"

Papyrus turned his face flush.

"I HEARD A VOICE COMING FROM DOWN HERE. THIS MONSTER JUST WANTED TO TAKE A BREATH OF FRESH AIR SO I OPENED THE CAGE SO THEY COULD LOOSEN THEIR JOINTS."

"That's probably not a good idea."

"WHY?"

Sweat beaded down his skull.

"I just have a bad feeling."

"I SEE. WELL I WAS CURIOUS WHY THEY WERE LOCKED UP. YOU KNOW WHAT'S STRANGE, THEY DON'T EVEN REMEMBER HOW THEY GOT THERE. DID OUR FATHER CREATE A MONSTER ALL BY HIMSELF?"

"I guess you could say that."

"I MADE THEM SOME FOOD TO EAT. THEY SEEM TO LOVE THAT LEMONBREAD MOM MADE SO I NAMED THEM LEMONBREAD."

Suddenly the door slammed open.

"There you are. What are you doing?" Aster asked, his eyes narrowed at them. "Are you releasing the amalgamate?"

"NO THEY JUST-"

"I fed them some lemonbread. Sorry," Sans said.

Aster glared at Sans.

"Don't let it happen again," he said curtly. "Now be a good boy and lock her up."

Sans frowned but didn't argue opening the cage and ushering the monster inside.

As Papyrus was heading out, Sans attempted to follow him.

"Sans, I need to talk to you."

He shivered slowly turning around to face his father.

Sans didn't even manage to turn around all the way when Aster punched him across the face.

"What were you trying to do, hmm?"

"Sorry."

"What was that?!"

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you should be. You're a major disappointment to me. Still it doesn't matter in the end they'll be no need for weaklings like you."

Sans glanced at him with confusion.

"Y'know those ends to every timeline in existance. Those are dead timelines. It's really quite fascinating when time just suddenly stops with no end in sight and no existance isn't influenced by a human's determination."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm merely adjusting the machine. I've figured out how to use energy harvested in souls.

"Y'know every timeline a human has done can be accessed from this machine even dead timelines. By gathering human souls from dead timelines. I'll be unstoppable not even humans will be able to stop me.

"There's no need to change anything after getting all that power."

"You don't get it. I wouldn't expect you to understand. Everything I did was for Asgore, do you realise how much Arial had to suffer because of it? It's all his fault. I don't need him anymore. He's nothing but a crybaby."

"You're crazy. You can't kill them just because those timelines are dead."

"It's your fault she'd dead. You're the one who made me like this."

Aster lunged for Sans and punched him across the face. Sans wiped the blood from his cheek.

Papyrus burst in.

"DAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Just taking out the trash."

Papyrus stood in front of Sans much to his horror.

"THAT'S NOT TRASH. SANS IS MY BROTHER."

"You'd protect this monster even after everything he's done. You disgust me."

Aster's left hand swung towards Papyrus.

Suddenly with newfound strength, Sans grabbed his hand before it could reach Papyrus.

 _ **"Don't lay a finger on my brother."**_

Suddenly Sans heard the sound of a laser coming from behind him.

It was Suzy.

"What are you doing?" Sans asked.

"Saving your life."

"How did you get here?"

"The same way you do. I can teleport," she said.

"You used some kind of laser attack."

"I just summoned a gaster blaster. My uncle taught my how to do it y'know in case I run into trouble with my grandfather."

Suzy summoned a magic circle and held on to Sans' hand.

"Sans grab Papyrus."

Sans held onto his brother's hand and with that the three vanished.

The two arrived right outside the dump in Waterfall.

"Who are you and how did you summon that thing?"

"You mean this?" Suzy asked conjuring her gaster blaster. "Well that's not very nice."

The creature yipped.

"She prefers the name Skully."

"I see."

"Well then say it," Suzy snapped.

"HI SKULLY."

"Hi," Sans said waving at the gaster blaster.

Papyrus elbowed him in the ribs causing him to sputter.

"S-Skully."

Skully barked.

"Ah, see she likes you."

Skully stared expectantly at Sans.

"I think she wants to be petted."

Papyrus and Sans patted it on the head.

"How did you summon her anyway?"

"According to my uncle to use gaster blasters efficiently you have to possess the lowest level of violence. Gaining more LOVE as he calls it weakens it's power. Only skeleton magic can summon it and it only comes with the intent of the person using it."

"Why are they called Gaster Blasters. Were they named because of my father?"

"Possibly, my uncle never really said anything about it."

"WHERE ARE WE? I DON'T REMEMBER THERE EVER BEING A HOUSE DOWN HERE."

"Well I live here right next door to Clam and Pearl."

"Why did you save us anyway and how did you know something was gonna attack us?"

"That wasn't something. That was Dr Aster or should I say Dr Gaster. I don't know why we call him that, he never really took to the nickname. He's always tried to kill you though."

"So he's my father then. Is he immortal or something?"

Suzy frowned.

"I don't know my father wouldn't tell me. He only told me to stop Dr Gaster from killing anyone else."

"So you're time travelers then?"

"Not quite. I couldn't go back in time to save YOUR mother even if I wanted to."

"You're half human though and you possess determination."

"My determination never takes precedence over human souls. I can only use the power to SAVE when other humans don't exist in the timeline. That's the disadvantage of being half- human and half monster."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Since the fifth child came down here, I was worried about you two especially after you had a run in with the child. Dad told me not to worry about it. If I wasn't around though, you two would have died."

"Yeah I reckon you're right, kiddo. So teach us how to summon those blasters."

By evening, Sans summoned a blaster but it crumbled to dust.

"Damn."

"Did you really expect to do it the first time? It takes time. Years even."

"You can't be anymore than a five year old human, monster or whatever you are."

Suzy scoffed.

"I'm 60 years old in human years. I'll have you know."

"We might not have that long," he snapped.

Suzy sighed.

'Alright. Hold still then."

Suddenly Sans and Papyrus vanished.

"WHERE ARE WE NOW?"

"I transported us back in time exactly a couple of weeks before I brought you here. If mom ever finds out that I've used my powers on you, you'll be sorry."

"Why is it so bad if your mother finds out?"

"You'll see. We'll have to teleport somewhere else though. We can't afford to be seen or your timeline will be overwritten."

One they teleported, Sans and Papyrus looked around.

"This is the dump isn't it?"

"Yeah, as long as I don't overwrite my SAVE in the present we can continue going back to this timeline to practice."

"RIGHT," Papyrus said.

"So let's get started again."

Two weeks passed after Suzy and the skeleton brothers had finished their training.

Dr Aster was in the lab. His fingers were tapping against the table. He was frowning.

Gabby came inside with a clipboard.

"Doctor?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Well you look worried. I mean you only tap the desk like that when something is on your mind."

Aster scowled at her.

"Leave me alone I'm fine."

Gabby sighed before she left.

'Where are those stupid kids? They've been gone for weeks.'

Something black and goopy seeped up from the ground materialising as a copy of Aster.

"You're being very foolish doctor, letting those three escape. They could tell the king everything about what you've been doing.

"Sans wouldn't," Aster said.

"Yeah, because you threatened him right? Now Papyrus knows. That monster hybrid has also escaped because of you."

"You asked me to capture her. You didn't say for how long. If you had wanted me to keep her longer you should have said so and I would have used that MD device on her again."

"This isn't my problem anymore. I offered to help you if you choose to back out it's not my problem but what will the king do if he finds out everything that you've threatened to hurt your sons and you've been draining determination from monsters and humans from the other dead timelines?"

"Cr-p," Aster said, slamming his fist on his desk before going outside to take a walk. He went to Waterfall to fetch his horse.

As he headed through the CORE, he spotted Asgore taking his daily walk through the underground. He was heading for one of the steam rooms.

Quickly he hopped off his horse.

"Asgore!"

Asgore turned just as Aster fired a barrage of blue bones around him.

"What the-Wing Ding, what is the meaning of this?"

"You know what I'm doing here. I know what my son has been telling you. I'm not a fool."

"What are you talking about?" Asgore asked.

"This ends today. Even if you know, it changes nothing. You're a fraud," Aster said. "If you don't step down from your position I'll be forced to intervene."

"You can't be serious, Wing Ding. We both know you wouldn't stand a chance against me."

Aster chuckled. His chuckles evolved into laughter.

"That's where you're wrong."

He clutched the MD device behind him.

Suddenly Aster took it out and fired it hitting Asgore in the chest.

Asgore looked down but there was no sign of him being damaged by the blast.

"Now we're evenly matched," Aster said.

Asgore glared at him and took out something from his robes. The object formed a red pitchfork in his hand. It glowed orange as he slashed at the bones with the pitchfork.

A white glow formed beneath Asgore's feet and he jumped just as bones appeared below him.

Aster's eyes glowed a bright white as Asgore felt his soul being dragged back to the ground.

Asgore saw some buildings behind the skeleton. He tried to summon some fireballs to propel him backwards.

"What?!"

Asgore found he couldn't summon fireballs at all.

"Surprised. That's what this gun does. It doesn't kill, it's drains the recipient of all their magic," Aster said. "Don't worry though. It isn't permanent. Besides we'll finish this long before then."

Asgore placed his pitchfork in the ground and used it to propel himself backwards instead.

"Oh is that what it did? I guess that's fair. Wouldn't want to kill you after all."

Aster scowled.

He fired bones at him which Asgore easily side stepped. Bones came from below and he jumped before running backwards as more began to appear.

Aster found it strange that no attacks were directed at him. He turned and saw the Meat Factory behind him.

'He's trying to draw us away from the other monsters so they won't get hurt.'

Aster smirked before summoning a wall of bones behind Asgore.

Asgore turned.

On the wall of bones hundreds of blue lights appeared where Aster's summoned bones would form.

'Sh-t.'

Again Asgore embedded his pitchfork behind him. Asgore once again felt the pull on his soul drawing him closer to Aster but held on to his pitchfork with all his might.

"You're deliberately doing it aren't you. You don't care who gets hurt as long as you win. How cowardly."

"Like you're one to talk. I wonder what would happen if everyone found out that after you killed the first human soul you could have gone to the surface to retrieve the other six but simply chose not to."

As time passed Asgore felt his grip slipping. He had hoped with time that his powers might return but he couldn't feel any of his magic return.

Around this time, RG01 and RG02 had caught sight of the fight as they were walking through the CORE.

"What's going on?" RG01 asked.

"Looks like someone's trying to fight the king," RG02 said.

"We gotta do something."

RG02 took out his phone from his suit of armor.

"Captain, we have a situation."

RG01 and RG02 explained everything to Undyne.

"I'll send RG03 and RG04 to help."

As this was going on, Sans and Papyrus had been staying at Suzy's home in Waterfall.

Both had been taking a much needed sleep. Even though the timeline had been rewound countless times so they could practice their magic, most of the timelines had been used to get sleep to maximize their energy.

It was towards the evening when Suzy had dropped by. As part of the errands she had been given, Suzy was in charge of ensuring the stability of the timeline. That meant watching things and making sure things weren't out of place.

Even if Aster hadn't deserved her mercy, if he was allowed to continue his ways it would destroy everything. She was certain that he would have to stop if Sans and Papyrus was there.

Suzy hoped their presence would be enough.

She shook Sans.

"Sans wake up."

"What is it?"

"The king is in trouble."

"Alright, alright I'm up. Wait...what?"

"What happened?"

"He's in a battle with Dr Aster. I seen them battling near the CORE."

Sans vanished.

"SANS! SANS, WHAT'S ALL THIS COMMOTION ABOUT? WHERE DID YOU GO?"

Suzy looked horrified. She told Papyrus everything.

"He just teleported to the CORE."

"WHAT? WE GOT TO HELP HIM. WHAT IF ASTER TRIES TO KILL HIM?"

"What? Why would you think Aster would try to kill him?"

Papyrus frowned before explaining everything to Suzy.

"Sh-t, we gotta help him."

Aster looked up at Asgore who was still clinging to his pitchfork with all his strength. His grip completely slackened and his soul was pulled forward until he was standing in front of Aster.

"Why are you doing this, Wing Ding?" Asgore asked.

"After everything I've done for you. I've never received one thank you. All this research to rescue the human souls and protect you from every human that falls down here. I've never spent one minute with my wife unless I was eating. You pleaded and begged me to get this done. I felt I had to and now my wife is dead."

Aster fired a series of bones below him. Asgore jumped to the side.

He fired a barrage of blue bones at him.

Asgore pulled his head back just barely as one of the bones grazed his cheek.

"You didn't have to y'know. I would have been grateful to you either way."

"SHUT UP! This isn't the time for apologies. I want retribution."

Suddenly Aster was slammed into the wall of the Meat Factory.

"You won't have it."

Sans appeared between them.

"Oh it's you. I knew you would appear."

"It's my duty to protect the king but you would know that if you weren't blinded by your grief."

"Is that why you came? To slander me in front of the king? HOW DARE YOU?"

RG01, RG02, RG03 and RG04 arrived.

RG04 spoke.

"RG01, you and RG02 should take King Asgore back to the castle. We'll settle it from here."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" RG01 asked.

RG04 winked.

"Of course we can handle it."

Aster dusted himself off but not before conjuring bones to attack Sans.

Sans swiftly dodged them and fired a gaster blaster which Aster sidestepped. It created a hole in the wall of the meat factory.

Aster turned and ran inside.

Sans followed him intently heading inside the building.

'Where did he go?"

Aster shot some bones at Sans which he quickly dodged causing it to rupture the gasline.

Sans fired a gaster blaster at Aster.

"Funny but aren't you the one tryin' to kill the king."

Sans peered over at the crack in the meat factory. Below was loads of lava. His father held on a pipe below the foundation for dear life. Having a bit of mercy in his heart and compassion for his father, Sans held out his hand.

"Here take my hand."

Aster huffed.

"No, you think I don't know what I've done. I'm not an idiot. If I take your hand you'll just drop me anyway. I mistreated you and your brother had to pay for the consequences. I don't deserve to live."

"Don't say things like that. Take my hand."

Aster took it yanking Sans forward. Sans stumbled and fell towards the lava.

"You think I'd be so foolish. No matter what happens, I'm taking you all with me."

Luckily Sans managed to grab on to his leg.

Suddenly Sans heard something large crash from above.

"What?"

"You idiots what are you doing?" Aster snapped.

Suzy stepped out of Aster's time machine along with Chica, Pearl, Tommy, Blah and Gabby.

"Suzy told us everything," Blah said. "What were you hoping to accomplish by hurting your sons and killing the king?"

Aster snorted.

"It doesn't matter. You wouldn't understand."

"Hey, a little help," Sans said from below.

Papyrus looked out from the hole in the Meat Factory.

He felt his heart beat quickly. What was he going to do? Sans could only hold on for so long.

"BROTHER, WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Aster pulled me down here."

"Liar. Sans was the one who pushed me down here. Now Papyrus, be a good boy and help your father."

"Don't listen to him." Sans said. "He's lying. He wants to take us both down with him."

"BUT SANS."

"Don't do it. I don't care if I die but if you die I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Papyrus walked forward.

Sans looked away.

Suddenly Sans felt himself being lifted.

'What?!'

"SANS, YOU COULD LET GO NOW. I'LL CARRY YOU FROM THERE."

Aster scowled.

"Hmph, figures you'd believe him over me."

"Doctor, that isn't it. We understand your pain. We all came to help you," Gabby said.

"I lost someone important to me so I could understand how it feels to lose someone you love," Blah said.

"No one blames you for trying to kill the king and I know you want to give up on everything but that's not the right way to go," Tommy said.

"Fools, I killed humans and monsters. Even if it wasn't in this timeline, I'm still guilty. I did it to save my wife and I would have succeeded if you morons hadn't interfered."

Clam ran inside surprised at the presence of everyone.

"What? Are you idiots? Run, you all need to get out of here before this place explodes. This place is falling apart."

The ground below began to crumble. Sans teleported away just as the time machine fell below.

Aster fired some bones from his hand at Suzy.

On instinct Sans fired his gaster blaster blasting the bones. Aster's grip slipped from where he was gripping the edge. He screamed as he fell straight into the CORE.

Sans ran towards the hole looking down as he saw his father falling towards the lava.

"ASTER!"

He tried to call upon his magic to summon his father towards him but hands pulled him away.

As the ground below them crumbled away. The place where he had been standing no longer there.

"We gotta go. We can't afford to stay here."

"Aster!"

Sans scrambled to break free on the hands holding him back.

"Sans, knock it off. He's gone."

"No, he's not. He can't be gone."

"Suzy, take Sans and Papyrus and get out of here," Clam said handing him over to Suzy. "This factory is gonna explode any minute."

"Let's go," Suzy said running towards the exit.

The ceiling began to crumble falling to the ground in front of them.

"BROTHER, LOOK OUT."

Then everything went black.

A dog and a creature that had the ears of cat and dog looked on from the darkness.

"Should we destroy this world everyone is dead anyway?" The dog asked.

"Then what was the point in creating it, Toby?" The other creature said.

Toby barked in amusement.

"Good one, Temmie. Still now that the void run rampant it'll corrupt this world unless we can put a stop to it."

"Get rid of everyone's memories. That's the only way to ensure this world doesn't get destroyed."

"I'll seal them there until the void can be destroyed."


	35. Ch 35: Forgotten Promises

A/N: Sans' sentences at some point will be lowercase. This is entirely intentional.

Chapter 35: Forgotten Promises

 _Sans and a man with a indiscernable face were walking through the CORE. The console controlling it was in Hotland, the first room on the left. It was one of the places surrounded almost completely by lava._

 _The console began to spark._

 _"Sans, you need to get out of here," the man said._

 _"No, I'm not going to leave you."_

 _Suddenly Sans heard footsteps behind him. He turned and spotted a dark skinned human._

 _"HAHAHA, guess I finally found you huh? Looks like you're having some trouble. Mind if I lend a hand?"_

 _He lunged towards them._

 _"SANS, LOOK OUT!"_

 _The man pushed him towards the console while the human struck him across his chest with the frying pan in his hands._

 _"HA, that's the best you can do?"_

 _Sans felt his heart race. Why was he so worried about the man getting hurt?_

 _He felt his jaw began to move but couldn't hear what he had told the man. It seemed whatever it was it had caught his attention._

 _The human used that distraction and pushed him into the lava below._

 _Sans saw him grip the edge with dear life._

 _Again, Sans felt his jaw move but couldn't make out the words._

 _He reached out to grab the man's hand. The man's grip slipped and he fell below._

 _"BROTHER!" The voice was faintly familiar. He was sure that it wasn't as gravely as he remembered._

Sans slowly opened his eyesockets. Whatever he was laying on was very soft.

He looked around. It was a large room with what looked like a finely crafted dresser on the right side of him and a wooden desk to the left.

What was even odder was the bed. It had some of the nicest blankets and red see-through curtains hung from above completely obscuring him from everyone and making everything around him look fuzzy.

He tried to sit up but was struck with pain that shot up his skull. Sans groaned clutching his skull with his hands.

Suddenly the curtains parted revealing King Asgore.

"So you were awake, good. Dogtor told us that you need to take it easy," Asgore said. "Your skull was really rattled up."

"What happened?" Sans asked.

"Don't know. Someone spotted you and your brother knocked out near some kind of machine," Asgore said.

"Machine? There was no machine. We were working on the CORE and someone pushed him, pushed me in too."

That had to be it, it was the only thing that made sense. It was a human too.

"Who?" Asgore asked.

"Me and my brother."

"You mean you and Papyrus?"

"No, I think it was my other brother."

"I did not know you had a brother."

"You mean you don't remember?" Sans asked.

"No, I am afraid I don't."

"Then I guess you didn't see that human who pushed us in then."

"Are you saying a human pushed you?"

"Yeah, he pushed us into the CORE. you don't remember that either, huh? guess that scumbag reset so we couldn't remember a thing," Sans said. "wait, you said papyrus was there too?"

Asgore nodded.

"Yes."

"is he alright?"

"He is fine, Sans. The only person you should worry about is yourself."

"haha, alright."

Days passed before Dogtor dropped by for Sans' checkup. He was a tall husky dog-like monster from Snowdin.

He was one of the few monsters who was good with healing magic.

"so doc, am i free to go?" Sans asked.

"I'm a little worried about the jarring of your skull. Usually this kind of damage can effect memory."

"monsters are magic based. we don't have to worry about memory especially from fall injuries."

"It wasn't from a fall though. Your magic is completely off-kilter like someone's tampered with it. At first I thought your magic had been drained by someone but why would someone put effort into tampering with your magic afterwards."

Sans shrugged.

"beats me doc. so am i better? i kinda wanna see my brother."

Dogtor sighed.

"Yeah, alright you're free to go."

Sans got up and headed out running into the king.

"so where's papyrus? he's staying here too isn't he?"

Asgore ushered him to another room. Papyrus was sitting up a book in one hand and a pencil in the other. The title on the cover of the book was, 'Puzzle Solving for Beginners.'

Bandages were wrapped around his skull.

"papyrus?"

Papyrus looked up, his eyes flashed in recognition at the sight of his brother.

"SANS, YOU'RE ALRIGHT."

Tears appeared from the corner of his eyes.

Sans was in an equal state of relief and ran towards his brother. He reached out to embrace him.

"I'M GLAD YOU'RE ALRIGHT. I WAS SO WORRIED."

"me too, papyrus. me too."

Later that day RG01 and RG02 had stopped by the throne room.

"Is there a reason you wished to see me?" Asgore asked.

"RG01 wanted to check up on the skeleton," RG02 replied. "I know we're supposed to be on duty but-"

"I understand," the king said. "Don't worry I'll explain everything to Undyne."

The three headed to the king's guest room where Papyrus was staying. Sans was already seated at his brother's bedside.

Sans looked up. His teeth were planted in a frown and his eyesockets were narrowed.

"aren't you two a part of the royal guard?" he asked. "shouldn't you be out watching for humans?"

"Sans, they know. They are the ones who found you. They came here to see how you two were doing."

"i thought it was obvious. we're both fine."

"Your brother's still recovering though isn't he?" RG01 asked.

"What will you do after he gets better?" the other royal guard asked.

"what do you mean?"

"That's right. You never were good with cooking," Asgore said.

"If you like I could teach you," RG02 said.

"Is that alright, your majesty?" RG01 asked.

"i don't need your pity," Sans snapped.

"It isn't pity. This is for your brother. You want him to be happy don't you?"

Sans sighed and got up following RG01 and RG02 in the kitchen.

Once they left, Papyrus opened one eyelid.

"ARE THEY GONE?"

"Yes," Asgore said.

"GOOD."

"Why? Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Asgore asked.

"I'M WORRIED ABOUT SANS."

"Why?"

"LATELY HE'S BEEN ACTING STRANGE," Papyrus said. "HE'S QUIET AND WHEN I TRY TO TALK TO HIM, HE LOOKS AWAY WITH A SCARY EXPRESSION ON HIS FACE."

"You mean the one where his pupils from his eyesockets disappear?"

"YES, THAT ONE."

"I see. We were talking a little bit when he was recovering. He seemed to think you both had an older brother who went missing."

"WHAT WE DON'T HAVE A BROTHER? AT LEAST AS FAR AS I KNOW."

"You should not strain yourself trying to remember. The doctor said you developed long term memory loss from the accident. You and your brother's magic was so out of whack that you both were lucky it didn't cause any long term damage to your bodies."

"SO THAT'S WHY I DON'T REMEMBER MY BROTHERS THEN?"

Asgore grinned sadly.

"Yes possibly, I mean Sans is your older brother but I don't think you've ever had another brother."

Papyrus sighed.

"Still you can make short term memories with the brother you have."

Whilst this was going on, Sans was in the kitchen with the other two royal guards.

"What do you know about cooking?" RG02 asked.

"what do you think?"

"You don't know how to prepare even a simple meal?" RG01 asked.

He sighed.

"Who cooked your meals while you were living by yourself?"

"don't know."

RG02 took several items from the fridge and set them on the counter.

There was a jar of flour, a can of baking soda, cinnamon, a vial of vanilla and a cartoon of eggs.

RG02 got a large bowl and poured some flour in it along with water. Eventually with time there was a dough created.

"You see, that's how you make a simple dough. You can make anything from biscuits, cookies, pies and bread."

"I see."

After a while they had placed the dough in the oven.

"Phew," RG01 said, wiping the sweat off his face.

Around an hour later, RG01 took it out of the oven and began to cut it into slices.

"What's it supposed to be?" RG02 asked.

"Dude, isn't it obvious. It's bread. So dude, do you know how to make french toast?"

"what's french toast?" Sans asked.

"Oh dude, you're missing out. It's like the ideal breakfast food."

After he had finished fixing the french toast and setting it on a plate, RG01 headed back with it in his hands.

Sans and RG02 followed him up to the king's guest room.

"I see you've returned," Asgore said.

"it must have been boring sitting around."

"No, we had a nice chat. It was rather insightful," he said before glancing at the plate in RG01's hand. "I see you three cooked something for Papyrus."

Papyrus' cheeks lit up.

"REALLY? I'M FLATTERED."

RG01 handed the plate over to Papyrus.

"WHAT'S THIS?"

"Dude, just try it. You'll like it."

He handed Papyrus a fork and the skeleton cut into the bread with his fork. Skewering it with his fork, he put the piece of french toast in his mouth.

"WOW, THIS IS DELICIOUS."

"See dude, I told you."

Sans coughed.

RG01 turned towards him.

"thanks a bunch," he stammered.

The skeleton looked away a bright blue flush on his face.

"Don't mention it, dude. If you like, you can stop by anytime if you need more pointers. My mother was the one who taught me everything I know. If you're ever in Snowdin, drop by the item shop alright?"

"will do."

With that the two royal guards left.

"Sans, may I have a word with you?" Asgore asked.

"sure."

Asgore headed out and Sans followed him outside the guest room.

"Sans, are you feeling alright?"

"peachy."

"I see why you are upset but that anger is not going to fix anything. You have to be strong for your brother and move forward."

"i suppose you're right."

"Which is why I got you a place in Snowdin."

"what?! you can't be serious."

"I am completely serious."

"that's ridiculous. it's my duty to serve you. i went through all that training just to protect you."

"For that I'm thankful however you only have one life and you shouldn't waste it. So have fun and enjoy it while you still can. The royal guards will escort you two there."

After Papyrus was treated, they both were escorted to their house in Snowdin..

As they were heading back, Sans ran into Gerson who was out of breath.

"I heard the news. If it's any consolation I'm very sorry about what happened."

"gerson, did i have a brother other than papyrus?" Sans asked.

"Not that I can remember."

"so you don't remember him either."

Gerson's eyes widened.

"No, I'm afraid I don't. Something though is rather odd. Meet me in Waterfall whenever you have some spare time. I got something to show you."

"i'll keep that in mind."

With that Sans joined up with his brother and the royal guards.

Eventually they arrived in front of a large two story house outside the cave that lead to Waterfall. It was at the corner of town right before they arrived in Snowdin.

"WOWIE, DON'T YOU THINK THIS HOUSE LOOKS KIND OF SNOWED IN?"

"papyrus, please no."

"NYEHHEHHEH, YOU'RE LAUGHING BROTHER. EVEN YOU CAN'T RESIST MY PUNS."

"haha, guess you're right. look like this is gonna be our new home from now on."

RG01 handed Sans the keys to the place.

Both brothers stepped inside the house. Everything was made of wood including the floor. Stairs led up to two rooms.

Papyrus marched upstairs to glance at the rooms.

"PAPYRUS CALL DIBS TO THE ROOM ON THE RIGHT. NYEHHEHHEH."

Sans teleported behind his brother glancing into his room.

"glad you're enjoying yourself bro."

Nearly 10 years had passed since Peri's family had taken them in. No one knew she had lived with them. When she walked to school, Cal quickly discovered that Barby also lived in Snowdin with her father, Grillby and did her best to ensure she wasn't spotted. If Barby ever found out, Cal wouldn't hear the end of it.

It was on one particular day as she was heading to school that she spotted Barby as she was leaving Grillby's.

'Oh no!' she thought. 'If Barby spots me. I'm history.'

Before she could mave a muscle. Barby caught sight of her and her lips curled into a smirk and she winked out her.

'The nerve.'

"My my, looks like you changed your mind about this place hmm? I thought you preferred your luxurious house in the capital."

Barby glanced at her.

"You look awfully ruffled."

"Cal, you forgot your lunch."

Barby and Cal turned to look at Cal's father who had ran towards them carrying a sack lunch.

Cal groaned as her hand massaged her forehead.

"I see so you've been staying here huh?"

Barby chuckled.

"It's not funny."

"Well I always thought you had a stick up your a-s."

Cal snorted.

"The feeling is entirely mutual."

Smoke came from Barby's head.

"Are you insulting me?"

"I'm sorry but who goes around bullying other kids who don't praise the path you walk. I've seen how you treat your 'friends'."

Barby frowned.

"Well why are you staying in Snowdin huh? I know you're not here because you like it or anything."

Cal's face heated up.

"Well I-I-"

"Hah, see you can't even tell me. Are you worried about your reputation?" Barby asked smugly.

"Shuddap. The reason why we live here is because we're dirt poor alright. Happy? Satisfied."

Barby looked surprised. Something welled in her soul, something akin to guilt.

All her life she had acted as if she was better than everyone else and it had lead to her mother getting killed. What did her friends think of her? Did they think she was trouble to be around?

She had never thought it inconvenienced them but she had never been grateful when her mother was alive always complaining about how they were trapped underground and how boring it was.

Her friends were probably in worse situations than her and all she could do was complain.

"No."

"Really? That's surprising. I thought you would gloat. My father had to resort to killing monsters to survive," Cal said.

"What?! That's-"

"Awful I know. I could have stayed in the capital with my father but I can't bear the thought of killing another monster if it means our own survival. I don't care this is mild compared to that."

Barby snickered.

"What's so funny?"

"You're a strange one."

"Look who's talking. What with the warm treatment I thought you were an ice princess. You're the type who's supposed to scoff at the poor victims."

"That's a weird perception you have of me. I do have feelings ya know," Barby said. "Admit it you like it down here."

"Well I'll admit it is pretty nice down here and it's so peaceful but don't let it get to your head."

"Is this where I say I told you so."

"Hah, this doesn't mean we're friends," Cal said.

The two walked to school together.

Once they arrived in Hotland, Barby and Cal had walked past a young grey horse monster with a yellow mane wearing a pair of sunglasses who wolf-whistled at them.

"What's crackling, gorgeous?"

"Ugh," Cal let out a sound of disgust.

"Those hips are to moo over."

"Let's ditch this creep," she said.

"I can hear you, y'know," the horse monster said.

"Hey Barby," Snowdrake fluttered towards them.

"What's she doing here?"

"Didn't you hear the news?" Barby asked.

"Don't say a word."

"Cal moved to Snowdin."

"What?!"

"Are you listening to me?" The horse asked.

"Who cares," Cal said.

The horse's face looked downcast and he frowned.

"You'll regret ever crossing me."

"How could you do that?" Cal asked.

"Come on it's not that bad," Snowdrake said.

"I guess you're right but I'm still mad about it," she said. "Who was that horse monster by the way?"

Barby snorted.

"Him? That's Peter. He goes to my father's place every now and then. A bit of a shady type. We've had to kick him out a couple of times for picking fights with the customers."

The next day, Sans teleported to Waterfall to Gerson's place. The place was full of old stuff, some which was obviously from the surface.

Gerson was standing behind a counter.

"gerson, you said you had something you wanted to show me."

"Oh yeah, bear with me for a minute."

He struggled to pull up something heavy from behind the counter. It was a red box.

"what's that?"

"That's what I wanted to show you. I found something very interesting in it."

Gerson opened the box and took out a photo and a drawing before handing it to Sans.

Sans took the photo and the drawing before glancing at them.

The photograph had a picture of him next to a skeleton, a human, a cat, a clam monster, a goopy monster and two orange monsters.

On the drawing was a picture of him, his brother and an unfamiliar skeleton.

"who are these people?" Sans asked.

"Don't know. I suspected this picture might have been related to something from your past. Only thing is, I don't recall ever meeting any of these monsters especially the one in the drawing. He looks like he's related to you but it's strange. I don't remember 'em at all almost as though he's been erased from my mind."

"erased? that's a good point."

'the humans that fell down here are time travelers. they could easily overwrite anything that has happened down here. maybe they erased them from existance.'

"I wonder if there's anyway to obtain knowledge about what happened to them? Maybe it would clear up some things."

"you're telling me. still something strikes me odd, how was that box able to save this stuff if it's from a past timeline."

Gerson shrugged.

Sans' eyes lit up.

"i wonder if there are other boxes. if the boxes retain things from other timelines maybe there is a way to use that to prevent all of this from happening."

"Well, it's worth a shot."

Gerson handed him the box.

"If you're gonna need a box though, you might has well take this one."

"thanks gerson."

With that Sans took the box and teleported back to his room.

Later during the week some monsters had dropped by to knock on the door of their house.

Sans answered the door immediately spotting some monsters with a large machine behind them.

"why'd you bring that here?"

"The king told us to deliver it in the back."

"the back?"

Sans followed the two behind the house. Behind the house was a large door just big enough that the two monsters could drag the machine inside.

"The king said you had the key."

He unlocked the door and discovered a large uninhabited room.

The monsters left the machine inside and headed out.

"Well I guess that's it then. See ya," one of the monsters said before they left.

Sans glanced at the machine.

A note was attached to the side of it. Sans pulled it off and read it.

'Sans- This is the machine that was spotted near you and your brother. I thought it might be helpful if you can hold onto it for the time being.-Asgore.'

'what good is it to me? i can't do nothing with this bucket of bolts.'

Sans kicked the machine for good measure.

Suddenly he saw a screen flicker to life. On the screen was a graph of a fluctuating line that split into several lines with various four digit numbers on the screen. All the four digit number started with 20 almost as though they were meant to correspond with the years.

Sans tried to determine the reasoning behind the fluctuating lines scattered on the graph before accidentally touching the screen. This caused the door of the time machine to open and a book from the chair inside the machine to fall on the floor.

Sans picked it up. It was a manual to the machine. Inside was a bunch of blueprints in wing dings font which he found he could read with ease.

Apparently the machine was supposed to be a time machine but he was certain that if it had plummeted with them that it had to have some damaged circuitry.

That same day Mettablook was hit with inspiration. She was going to get the entire underground to remember her name and win the hearts of monsters. If she could win their hearts, she could win the hearts of the humans on the surface. She had the perfect idea.

Mettablook dropped by Napstablook's home eager to tell him about her experience on the surface.

"Blooky, are you home?"

"yes."

"Can I come in?"

"sure."

Mettablook phased inside spotting Napstablook lying on the floor.

"You're not lying on the floor because you feel like garbage again, are you?"

"i'm sorry."

"Don't apologise. I have the perfect thing that'll cheer you up. Lately I've been visiting the surface. It's beautiful up there, Blooky," Mettablook said. "I tried this human food called hamburgers. They tasted really good."

"oh."

"I'm thinking of started a fanclub. Y'know to embrace humanity. Who knew humans could be so interesting. Now what should we call it?"

"the human fanclub."

"I like it. It's pretty catchy. I'll make a poster and hang it in the underground."

Later that afternoon after Sans had vented his frustration he teleported to the lab to retrieve their things.

Snowdin was their home now.

He didn't finish packing until evening. At some point, Papyrus must have gone in the kitchen because he was fiddling with pots and pans.

"'sup bro."

"YOU WERE OUT LATE AND I WAS GETTING HUNGRY SO I DECIDED TO COOK."

"you don't have to do that. i'll fix something for you. what do you want? a hot dog and fries?"

"THAT'S NOT VERY HEALTHY. I THINK I'D LIKE A SALAD. A PASTA SALAD."

"alright."

It's hours before his older brother is finished. He eventually comes in with a bowl for Papyrus.

The pasta salad looked delicious so he took a bite.

"I THINK IT KIND OF TASTES BLAND."

Papyrus picks at the food but eats it without further complaint. There's no use in starving after his brother had been so generous.

"guess it must have been an impasta."

Sans chuckled but the corners of his mouth were frowning and his eyes were upturned.

"SANS, WHAT'S WRONG?"

"some monsters dropped by with a machine. it's supposed to be a time machine but i'm not sure if it even works anymore."

"UGH SANS, YOU KNOW I HAVE NO INTEREST IN THAT TIMEY WIMEY STUFF."

"i know. i just wanted to let you know that all hope isn't lost."

"THAT'S NOT LIKE YOU TO ACT SO MELANCHOLY."

"hopin' to brighten my day?"

"YOU DON'T EVEN SOUND LIKE YOU HAVE THE HEART FOR IT. OF COURSE, THAT COULD BE BECAUSE WE'RE SKELETONS."

'heart of it? maybe that's the key in getting that machine to work.'

Sans snorted.

"thanks pap, i needed that."

After dinner, he headed back into the basement to work on the machine taking it apart. He worked through the night.

By the next morning he discovered there was a device attached to the inside of it that was blackened and cracked.

He had no idea how it worked either so there was no replacing it. Still the machine's screen worked just fine and he was certain it had a way of tracking timelines too. So what did the ending on the fluctuating lines mean?

Every branching line also ended at some point. Were those the times the humans reset?

What was he going to do about it? He was helpless at the whims of some humans with the power to reshape reality.

With a sigh he teleported back to his room. As he reappeared in his room he spotted the box.

Struck with curiosity, Sans opened the box and discovered a journal inside.

Opening it he immediately recognised the handwriting. He had wrote entries in the journal from other dates.

The recent two entries were pertaining to the recent human named Sam.

 _'I've observed that another human has fallen in the underground with a high LV. It's strange how he's been kind to every monster he had encountered. I was helping him in the underground when we ran into (redacted). The human tried to stop them but he was badly injured.'_

After that was the other entry.

 _'The human told me everything about the previous timeline. He was determined to protect me from (redacted). We promised we'd look out for each other. I was also determined to protect him at all costs but(redacted) managed to find me. (Redacted) is acting strange. It's almost as if they are a different person. I don't know where the human is now. Even if I could find them I wouldn't be of much help if we run into (redacted) again.'_

The strange thing about the box was it's ability to keep things from previous timelines. Theoretically the entries in the journal shouldn't even exist with the resetting power of the humans yet here it was.

He wondered if he could manifest the power so it worked on the outside of the box. Maybe it could save time in the area from being reset.

He set off working on the box.

Papyrus caught him later working on it in the basement.

"SANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE BACK OF THE HOUSE?"

"i'm dissembling a box."

"WHAT FOR?"

"a science experiment."

Still Sans was perplexed who were those people in the photo. He had a feeling not even the king knew the answer.


	36. Ch 36: Forgotten Memories

Chapter 36: Forgotten Memories

Nearly a week passed before Sans dropped by Asgore's castle.

Asgore was watering the yellow flowers in his throne room, when Sans appear.

"hey fluffy."

The king turned his eyes widened with surprise.

"Fluffy? That's a new one. Wouldn't have expected that from you, Sans."

"heh, it kind of suits ya," Sans said.

"Was there a reason you stopped by?"

"yeah, i ran into gerson last week and he said he had something interesting to show me."

Sans fetched some photos from his lab coat and showed them to the king.

"Who are these people?"

"you mean you can't remember them either?"

"No, strange do you know them?"

"not at all yet I took a picture with them all the same."

"That is weird. I notice they're all wearing lab coats. Maybe they were your lab assistants."

"lab assistants? what are you talking about?"

"Well I remember hiring someone to fill in the royal scientist position. I assumed from my memories that it was you."

Sans' pupils disappeared as he recalled the memories of what he did as the royal scientist. He had been experimenting with determination injecting it in monsters who had fallen down.

One evening he had dropped by and hit Papyrus after he saw him release one of the amalgamates from it's cage.

'why?'

Tears fell from his eyesockets.

'why did i do that?'

"that's impossible. it couldn't have been me. i would have never agreed to it."

Yet he remembered with perfect clarity making coffins for the fallen humans.

"Yeah that does sound kind of strange. Everything we've done so far has always conflicted with your strong sense of justice."

Sans knows he's referring to the other humans who died underground but there's no way that both their memories were wrong were there?

He sighed before he teleported back. The experiment with box didn't work but he found even if the experiment wasn't a success that he could calibrate the box to his magical signature. He found a way to track the other boxes too.

Still even after all of that he couldn't face Papyrus, not after what he did.

He walked around town wanting nothing more to disappear. He found himself drawn to a pub with a sign that said Grillbys. Strange enough from stepping inside, Sans felt as through he'd been there before but had no recollection of doing so.

Once inside every monster seemed to take notice of him. Sans decided to avoid them and took a seat at a bar stool in front.

"Can I help you?" An orange flame monster asked. He was wearing a black vest over a white shirt which matched his black trousers.

"what do you got?" Sans asked.

The monster names off all the drinks.

"You don't look like you could stand the stronger drinks."

"are you calling me a lightweight?"

"Not at all. I'm merely asking you to consider your choices before doing something foolish."

Sans sighed. His eyes leered at the red bottle lingering nearby.

Grillby seen the sly grin form on the corners of his teeth.

Before he could utter a word, Sans grabbed the bottle.

"ha, you thought you could stop me. give me a break," he drawled haughtily.

He chugged the bottle before he coughed.

"what's in here? it tastes awful."

"You have no self control," Grillby muttered with exasperation. "It's ketchup. Of course it tastes awful."

Sans took another swig before he grinned.

"i don't know. i think it's growing on me. i guess it's an acquired taste."

Grillby grinned.

"what are you so smug about?"

"Nothing. In any case, you seem calmer at least."

Sans' cheeks turned a dark blue.

"do i?"

"You looked kinda depressed when you walked in. Want to talk about it?"

Sans squinted at him leaning over to get a good look at him.

"have we met before? you look familiar."

"Funny I don't remember you. You must be thinking of my daughter. She comes here from Waterfall. It's not easy to get here after that accident in the CORE. I heard they're still doing repairs."

"Hey Grillbz, sorry I was running a little late. Ducky was sick so I had to fill in." A purple duck like monster came in. The monster took a seat next to the skeleton before he turned and saw Sans for the first time.

"Is he new?"

Grillby nodded.

"Hey what's your name?"

"the name's sans."

"Like the font, comic sans?"

"yeah."

"I think I like this guy already. I'm Honky."

"shouldn't that be quackers because you quack alot?" Sans asked, grinning smugly at the monster.

"I can't help what I am," he said smugly.

"it's not a bad thing."

Sans winked.

"so don't let me run up your 'bill'."

"Was that a pun?" Honky asked.

"don't worry you're not the only one with webbed feet."

Suddenly a pink fishlike monster with huge red lips wearing a blonde toupee strutted inside walking up to the front counter.

"Hey smoky, I'm parched get me a whiskey on the double."

"who's that?" Sans asked, pointing to the fish monster a fair distance from them.

"That's Mr Fishy. He always comes around this time. A bunch of trouble if you ask me," Honky said.

"Hey Shorty," Mr Fishy addressed them.

Sans turned towards the monster who was now parading in his personal space.

"are you talking to me?"

Mr Fishy shoved him by the shoulder.

"Of course, I'm talking to you, you smug idiot."

Sans grinned mirthlessly.

"that's one."

"You're in my seat, you bonehead."

Sans frowned.

"that's two."

Grillby came in with Mr Fishy's drink. Mr Fishy took a shot.

"About time."

"This is the third time, you've come by without paying your tab. Grillby says if you don't pay he'll ask the Royal Guard to come by and boot you out of here," Honky said.

"I ain't scared of that ol' flame."

"Sans, can you call the guard?" Honky asked.

"Ha, you're letting this lameo do it? You have no spine."

He pushed Sans harshly against the wall. The monster didn't even notice Sans' pupils disappear.

"that's three. want to make it four, you little a-hole."

A gaster blaster suddenly appeared and blasted him against the wall.

"don't touch me."

Everyone glanced at Mr Fishy, who was black in the face. It has appeared his toupee had turned crisp.

Tears welled up in his eyes.

"DADDY!"

He ran out of the pub in fear.

Suddenly there was a big applause.

"Yeah, you really showed that tuna fish, Sans," Honky said.

For the remainder of the day, Sans chilled with everyone in the pub. This had gone on until Honky left. After that Sans had placed his arms on the counter and rested his head on them falling fast asleep.

Later that evening after most of the customers were gone, Sans had woke up and looked around. Most of the seats were empty. He seen Grillby was occupied with cleaning glasses behind the counter.

"huh, where did everyone go?"

"It's nearly closing time."

"oh. i guess it is gettin' kinda late huh?"

He was going to get up to leave when a thought had occurred to him. The bartender had encouraged him to talk with him about what had been bothering him. Honestly he still didn't want to go home with those thoughts on his mind either.

"listen,have you ever had that feeling that you're forgettin' something?"

Grillby turned.

"I beg your pardon."

Sans explained to Grillby about the accident.

"only thing is i'm not sure who really pushed us in but then i have these memories about my older brother but no one has memories of him. everytime i think about him, my chest hurts like he's someone important to me."

Sans told him about his memories of Papyrus.

"it's strange beause i'd never do that to papyrus. i'm sure of it."

"Well then tell him. If you're genuine I'm sure he'd believe you."

"heh, he'd forgive anybody even if they were jerks."

Grillby was about to say something when a snore cut him off.

He saw that Sans had fallen back to sleep.

Papyrus came in later that evening spotting Sans napping at a stool in front of the pub.

"SANS, THERE YOU ARE. NEXT TIME TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE. YOU KNOW I WORRY ABOUT YOU."

He sighed and picked up his brother in his arms. Papyrus finally noticed Grillby behind the counter.

"I'M SORRY IF MY BROTHER WAS TROUBLE FOR YOU."

"He wasn't trouble at all," Grillby said.

"DID SANS ORDER ANYTHING I COULD PAY FOR HIM IF YOU LIKE."

"He just drank a bottle of ketchup."

Papyrus put some gold coins on the counter. It was approximately 100 g.

"You don't have to."

Papyrus however was already gone.

Sans drooled on his shoulder muttered under his breath.

"i'm sorry papyrus. please forgive me."

"IT'S ALRIGHT BROTHER. I WILL ALWAYS FORGIVE YOU."

He patted his brother's shoulder in encouragement.

A week had passed until the first gathering of the Human Fanclub. Unfortunately besides his cousin Napstablook, there was only one person to attend.

"And you are?" Mettablook asked.

"Er I'm Alphys," the yellow reptilian monster said.

"I see. I'm Mettablook."

"Cool."

"Any reason you decided to join my club?"

"I don't know. It sounded interesting. I mean humans must be cool if they managed to make something like anime."

"What's anime?"

"Here I'll show you," Alphys said taking out her phone.

"What's this?" Mettablook asked. "It looks like a cellphone but a cellphone can't stream video."

The video began to play and she saw a robot woman was fighting a slimy gooey alien and was captured by it's tentacles.

"Don't just stand there you pervert. Help me."

Another woman who looked human stood with blood coming from her nose.

"Ew, what is this?" Mettablook inquired with disgust.

"Is that black lacy underwear. You said you never wear that kind of stuff."

"What's it to you, pervert. Are you going to just stand there or are you gonna help me?"

The human pulled out a katana from her sword sheath that was around her waist and began to hold it out in front of her slicing through the alien's head.

Red blood exploded from the slice before the alien vanished to dust.

Mettablook squealed in fright, her face pale.

"Ugh that was awful."

"It was so cool though. Did you see the way the blood came gushing out? It totally defies all logic. Everyone knows a body doesn't combust and from some flesh wound. I should know I've had my fair share of flesh wounds."

Mettablook chuckled.

"How cute. How do you know humans created these cartoon?"

"They're not cartoons. It's anime."

"Whatever," she muttered with exasperation.

"I found all these DVDs in the dump. I didn't know what they were at first until I saw the DVD player. I figured out how to hook it up to my television."

"You found it in the dump? What if it had germs?"

"Ah it's just a little dirt and a little dirt can't hurt. I also found these bars. I guess it's food on the surface. The package says it can be ingested into instant nutrition without going to the bathroom whatever that is. It's kind of like monster food. I know how much starvation is a common thing in the underground and you know what monster food is made of don't you but if you don't like the idea there's no way I'll be able to convince everyone else with this. I'm pathetic."

'I didn't get any of that but she certainly speaks from the heart,' Mettablook thought.

"Well you're funny and that has to count for something."

The next time Sans dropped by Grillby's, he decided to bring the picture he had found in the box.

"say grillby, did i ever show you that old picture that i found. gerson found the picture in one of the red boxes scattered along the underground."

"No, you haven't," Grillby said.

Sans handed him the photo.

"y'know I've been trying to figure out what happened to my ol' man right? well i found this box and it contained something interesting."

Grillby glanced at the photo.

"Who are they?"

"that's the thing. i don't know."

"How could you not know?"

"I don't."

"You're in the photo."

"i know."

The sound of the bar door opened.

A green fire elemental monster came in with a purple cow monster. Peter piped up from where he was sitting by the jukebox near the right side of the counter.

"Oh look who it is, the cow who wished to be a bull. I hope you don't get angry if someone decides to wear something red," he spat.

Barby let out a sigh of disgust.

"Don't listen to that idiot. The only women he gets probably nail him with a horseshoe."

"hey grillby, is that your daughter?" Sans asked.

"Yeah, she's a bit sassy isn't she? Say Barb, who's that cow with you?"

"Cal," the cow monster said.

Suddenly Cal slipped on the floor.

"Eek."

She landed straight into the counter knocking the glasses in the front of the pub on the floor.

"Hee hah, guess the floor must have been slippery. You should be careful or you might need to polish your shoes," Peter said.

"Ha, you really showed her, Petey."

A large yellow monster that looked like a venus flytrap sat next to Barby who was leaning over the pub table next to where Sans was sitting.

Sans saw it smack her rear with one of it's leaves.

His eyes darkened.

"grillby, who are these monsters?"

Grillby shrugged.

"Who do you think you are? Flirting with the bartender's daughter you cad," Cal spat

Suddenly wine glasses were thrown at Peter and the venus flytrap. One of the stray ones knocked out Grillby.

"I didn't know," Peter said. "Venus, let's get out of here."

Venus wrapped his vines around Barby and pulled her with them.

Sans blocked the exit.

"i don't think so. just where do you think you're going,"

His left eye lit up and his hand moved up. Venus was suddenly slammed into an array of blue bones.

"i'd leaf go if you value your life. Every second you're holding that girl you're slowly draining your HP."

Venus chuckled nervously.

"Oh right."

He let go of her and the bones vanished.

Suddenly Grillby's door slammed open knocking Peter out.

"Cal, are you alright?" Cal's father marched into the place.

"I heard a commotion and came straight here."

"It was nothing that skeleton save me before I could fall," Cal said.

Sans' eyes disappeared.

"some bonehead made the floors too slippery. They won't do it again though."

Peter and Venus gulped.

"there were just trying to make friends, RIGHT?"

"Hehe, yeah."

"If that's the case, I believe you."

With that Cal and her father walked out.

Honky nudged Sans with his elbow.

"I think Grillby may owe you one."

Honky walked behind the counter.

"He still seems to be breathing so that's a good sign. Hey Grillby are you alright?"

Grillby groaned clutching his head.

"Ugh my head. What did I miss?"

"Besides seeing Sans go badass on those monsters?"

"Haha, I guess I ought to thank you."

"Hey," Venus called out to Sans.

Sans turned towards him in curiosity.

"you won't tell Grillby what happened will ya?" Venus asked.

Sans chuckled.

"Do you really think I'm that kind of guy?"

Venus chuckled, nervously.

"i suppose I might be persuaded if you can foot my bill. i'd pay it myself but i'm broke."

"Hey Grillby what did this skeleton order?" Venus asked.

Sans smiled pointing at an expensive hamburger on the menu Grillby showed him.

"What? There's no way I can afford that," Venus sputtered.

Sans grinned and patted him on the head.

"I knew I wasn't asking for too much."

Venus sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

He took out some gold from his pocket and paid Grillby.

"You know I couldn't help but hear your conversation with the monsters. That photo in it where is it?"

Sans showed Venus the photo.

"Y'know I think that orange monster and cat monster looks kinda familiar. I recall seeing monsters who looked very similar. I tend to have alot of connections with the underworld."

"you don't recognise anyone else?"

"No."

"maybe you're not as 'connected' with everyone as you like to proclaim."

"Ha ha very funny."

Grillby returned with Sans' hamburger.

"thanks grillbz."

When Venus and Peter left, Grillby spoke.

"So what really happened while I was unconscious hmm. Those monsters didn't try to do anything with my daughter did they?" He asked.

"the flytrap might have tried to kidnap your daughter but i stepped in before he could cause any harm."

Smoke came from the fire elemental.

"gee grillbz, are you smokin'?"

Grillby cracked his knuckles.

Sweat beaded down Sans' skull.

"you're not intending to beat 'em up are ya?"

"I should of charged them extra for that hamburger."

Sans winked at him.

"oh i got revenge and then some. why do you think i ordered the most expensive burger on your menu?"

The smoke vanished.

"I suppose that will suffice."

"of course it will suffice we don't need ya burning down the joint."

Grillby sighed.

"Are you going to eat that or should I dispose of it?"

He pointed to the burger.

"don't worry i'll eat it. bear with me."

That evening, Sans was heading home when he saw someone from the corner of his eye.

It was a little girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail.

Wasn't she the girl he'd seen in the photo?"

"hey!" Sans called out.

The girl jolted as though she was severely surprised and ran.

"wait!"

He ran after her but she was fast on her feet.

Finally Sans tackled her to the ground.

"you're that girl from the photo. do I know you from somewhere?"

"No," she said.

Sans snorted.

"liar. i know you from somewhere. where are the others in that photo? you know them. i know you do," he said. "are you the one responsible for this?"

The girl looked surprised.

"Huh? You're wrong."

"who are you?"

She avoided his eyes.

"I can't tell you that."

"why not? i know you from somewhere. i know it but I can't remember who you are. please tell me what happened to the others."

She sighed.

"I'm sorry. I hope you'll forgive me. I know you must be lonely but you gotta move on."

With that she disappeared.

This time however Sans couldn't find her.

The next week, Alphys came by for another meeting with the human fanclub. She was carrying a yellow jeweled bag.

"Alphys, what is that?" Mettablook asked.

"This? It's a bag of yarns, fabric thread, blue paper and sequins. I thought you might enjoy sewing."

"Wow it's so shiny. I like it, thank you Alphys."

Alphys chuckled sheepishly.

"mettablook, i didn't know you knew how to sew," Napstablook said.

Mettablook's cheeks flushed.

"Oh don't worry. I know someone who can teach you," Alphys said. "Napstablook, do you want to know how to sew too?"

"would that be alright? i don't want to be a burden?"

"Nonsense, I'm sure you wouldn't be a burden to them. I'll see about hooking you up with some lessons from my friends."

The rest of the week had been so exhausting by the time next Friday came around Mettablook was barely floating.

"You look exhausted. We could always meet next week," Alphys said.

"You wanted to show me your favorite place to shop."

"I may have been exaggerating a little bit when I said shopping. I meant dumpster diving."

Mettablook groaned.

Alphys showed Mettablook an array of trash near the Waterfall.

"Some of the trash washes over her but most of it can be found down there."

Alphys took a raft from behind a large pile of garbage.

"There's a trail of water that leads down there."

Alphys got in the raft.

"Follow me."

Mettablook and Napstablook followed her until she spotted piles of garbage on both sides of the water.

"I think I might faint."

On the shore was an array of strange looking dummies in the nude looking very humanlike.

"What are they wearing?"

"Just some floral shirts I found in the dump. The humans probably thought they looked cheesy. There's some more in the back, that's how I'm always able to see what looks good on me. Catty! Bratty, are you back there?" Alphys called out.

"Over here, Alphys."

Alphys and Mettablook headed in the back.

A cat monster and an alligator monster were in the back going through the garbage until they spotted Alphys and her friend.

"Say Alphys, who's those two monsters with you."

"Mettablook."

"Er...the other one is Napstablook."

"They looks kind of cute," Catty said.

"Hey Alphys did you hear Asgore is hiring a royal scientist?" Bratty said.

"You always crushed on him. This could be your chance to get close to him."

"What's this? Alphys had a crush on the king?" Mettablook added coyly.

"Shh, shh," Alphys whispered frantically.

Her face was flushed.

"It's nothing."

Catty scoffed.

"Nothing, everyone knows it's more than that. You have a huge crush on him."

"Oh my! That's rather juicy," Mettablook said.

"Mettablook, not you too."

"So Alphys said that you two were going to teach us how to sew."

"Oh that's right," Catty said. "We should get started."

This had gone on for several weeks and both Napstablook and Mettablook had learned alot.

One particular day however Napstablook had caught Mettablook as she left the house.

"i'm sorry mettablook but can you go without me today. its just i want to work on a composition for your friend the next time she visits."

"That's fine, Blooky. I'm sure she'll understand."

Once she had arrived to their meeting place though, Mettablook noticed Alphys was trembling with excitement.

"Alphys, what's the matter? You look awfully excited."

Pulling out some sheets of paper, Alphys showed Mettablook what she had drawn.

"You seem so stoked when we trying some new clothes and I saw you glancing at the male mannequins. It gave me some ideas and I thought of making a robot body to suit your interests."

Mettablook looked at the blue prints.

"How did you know?"

"It was kind of hard not to. You don't seem the type to wear a dress."

"Haha, good point but I love this Alphys. Thank you."

"Hehe," Alphys chuckled sheepishly.


	37. Ch 37: Ebenezer

Chapter 37: Ebenezer

Months had passed before Alphys had a working body. Mettablook looked at it in profound awe. It was a robot rectangle.

"er...I don't know if this is such a good idea," Alphys said. "The body isn't even 100 percent complete yet."

"Relax Alphys, I'll be fine," Mettablook said.

She phased into the rectangular body. Suddenly the machine began to light up and flicker. A part of arms extended from the machine.

"OH YES, I'VE NEVER FELT SO ALIVE."

Mettablook got up.

"SO HOW DO I LOOK?"

"Um er, you look nice."

"METTATON. I THINK IT HAS MORE SASS," Mettablook said.

"Sounds catchy. Are you sure this is gonna work?" Alphys asked.

"RELAX DARLING, YOU WANT TO SEE THE KING RIGHT? ALL YOU GOT TO DO IS SHOW ME OFF. THERE'S NO WAY THE KING CAN REFUSE."

A large line of monsters were in a line outside the elevator leading to Asgore.

"OH THAT'S JUST GREAT. IT'LL TAKE US FOREVER FOR THE LINE TO DIE DOWN."

"Well at least we could watch videos on my phone," Alphys said.

Mettaton groaned.

It took hours before the two were the first in line to see the king.

Asgore called her in as he was watering his flowers.

"A-according to your flyer y-you said y-you wanted us to present a creation showing our abilities. Therefore I-I introduce you to Mettaton."

Asgore looked up from what he was doing to glance at the rectangular object.

"What does it do?" Asgore asked.

"It...er..."

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO GET FLUSTERED, ALPHYS," Mettaton said.

Asgore's eyes widened.

"Wow, it talks."

"OF COURSE I TALK."

"As you can see it talks."

Asgore stepped closer to the contraption, shrewdly glancing at it thoroughly.

"It doesn't really do anything else does it?" Asgore asked.

"No, it's probably underwhelming to everyone else."

Asgore chuckled softly.

"He he, only if they made anything more impressive than yours."

Alphys blushed.

"You mean..."

"I haven't seen anyone build a talking robot before. Most of the monsters just gave me these wooden puzzles. Luckily I was quite the puzzle master back in the day."

Alphys let out a strained chuckle.

"You needn't feel the need to carry on this farce with me. I'm sure you're a good person at heart, you needn't be so polite."

"Really?"

"Of course.

Want to know a secret?"

"Uh sure?"

"The reason why I'm hiring a new royal scientist. Everyone knows the last one was responsible for building the CORE but I'm not looking for someone like that. I'm more interested in finding a way to shatter the barrier without the use of needless bloodshed.I'm opposed to killing humans if I can help it. Unfortunately I haven't found a way to shatter the barrier without the use of seven human souls. If there was a way to create a human soul though there would be no need for useless bloodshed."

"Really? There's no way for even one monster to pass through the barrier?"

"No."

Asgore looked away avoiding her eyes.

"I'm theorising based off the work from the previous royal scientist that utilizing determination on monster souls may be the key and you seem to know a lot about monster souls? Do you think you can handle this job?"

Alphys blushed.

"Of course."

Nearly a week had passed after Alphys had got the job. Of course she immediately told Catty and Bratty the good news.

"Good for you, Alphys."

The next week on Saturday, Alphys received a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"This is Tootie from the CORE's live action news."

"ALPHYS, YOU HAVE TO ANSWER THE DOOR. THIS IS MY CHANCE TO BECOME POPULAR."

Alphys opened the door. She spotted a monster who was literally a blue four fingered hand with red painted nails who wore an orange dress.

"Er...what do you want?" she asked.

Tootie held a microphone in front of her face.

"Is it true that King Asgore hired you to take on the role as the Royal Scientist?"

"Uh yes."

"I heard it's been ages since King Asgore has hired a royal scientist. What makes you any different?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm very smart and very pretty. Not many monsters can say that."

"Wanna bet?"

Tootie sneered under her breath.

Mettaton scoffed pushing Alphys aside.

"OH PLEASE AS IF. EVERYONE KNOWS THAT I'M THE PRETTY ONE AND I'M HER FIRST CREATION."

"Ha, ha at least Dr Alphys has some class. We wouldn't want a witless incompetent taking over the position."

She was just about to leave when Mettaton lit up.

"CALL ME. HERE'S MY NUMBER."

The robot handed her a slip of paper and with that she left.

Mettaton slammed the door.

"MY MY ALPHYS, YOU CAN'T HOLD A DECENT CONVERSATION TO SAVE YOUR LIFE."

"I thought I did pretty good."

"DARLING YOU SEEM TO BE CONFUSING SOCIALLY BEFITTING WITH SOCIALLY AWKWARD. I BELIEVE HUMANS REFER TO WHAT YOU DID AS PUTTING YOUR FOOT IN YOUR MOUTH. IF IT DIDN'T OFFEND EVERYONE WATCHING THE BIG SCREEN I'D MISS MY GUESS."

"What'd I say?"

"YOU BASICALLY GAVE EVERY MONSTER THE MIDDLE FINGER BY BOASTING ABOUT HOW SMART AND PRETTY YOU WERE COMPARED TO OTHER MONSTERS. YOU MAY HAVE STARTED ANOTHER WAR."

"Oh I didn't realise."

"IT CAN'T BE HELPED. LUCKILY I'M AROUND TO SAVE THE DAY."

"Wow, you sound pretty confident."

"EVER SINCE I'VE BEEN IN THIS BODY I FEEL LIKE I'M ON CLOUD NINE."

"I'm glad I could help with that."

Alphys smiled.

Nearly a week passed before Mettaton had received a response. It had become a habit to fetch Alphys her mail. It was always placed neatly on the orange rug in front of her lab.

They had rummaged through her mail finding a letter addressed to them. They're eyes lit up after reading the contents of the letter.

"ALPHYS THEY REPLIED," Mettaton said with excitement. "IT'S A LETTER FROM THE NEWS STATION. THEY WANT TO HIRE ME AS A REPORTER. ISN'T THAT GREAT?"

"Uh...yeah. I guess it is."

Still apart of her couldn't be in high spirits over it.

Perhaps it was the idea that Mettaton had been her friend despite everything and even supported her dreams. Not even Catty or Bratty had thought she would have been hired by Asgore himself or encouraged her to take the initiative.

All week, Mettaton did evening shifts.

During this time, Alphys would work on some new inventions like refrigerators, ovens and stoves.

One day however Mettaton had come by early and caught Alphys working on a contraption.

"I was just working on this oven," she said.

"YOU MEAN YOU'VE BEEN AT THIS ALL NIGHT?"

Alphys chuckled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Well yeah."

"YOU DO THIS EVERYDAY? WHAT HAPPENED TO WORKING ON THE KING'S PROJECT?"

Alphys sighed.

"I don't even know where to start. How would I even get ahold of a sample of determination?"

"I DON'T KNOW DARLING BUT THIS IS NOT GOOD WORK ETHIC. YOU ARE A MESS. WITHOUT A GOOD NIGHT SLEEP YOUR BRAIN WON'T BE PERFORMING AT IT'S BEST SO TAKE MY ADVICE AND GET SOME SLEEP."

Alphys smiled.

"Thanks Mettaton."

The next morning Alphys got up and headed to the kitchen to fix cream cheese on bagels.

She spotted Mettaton in a pink frilly apron in her kitchen.

Her mouth dropped.

"What are you doing?"

"I'M FIXING YOU BREAKFAST. CREAM CHEESE IS VERY HIGH IN CHOLESTROL AND ALL THE FAT WILL GO TO YOUR HIPS."

"Really? I don't see anything wrong with it."

"WELL I'VE ALREADY GONE THROUGH THE TROUBLE OF MAKING YOU A FRUIT SMOOTHIE AND TO THOSE MONSTERS WHO CAN'T HAVE YOGURT DUE TO PRACTISING A STRICTLY VEGAN DIET I HAVE ADDED A PROTEIN SUBSTITUTE. IT IS A KEY COMPONENT TO LOSING WEIGHT. I'M NOT SAYING YOU'RE FAT BUT YOU CAN NEVER START TOO EARLY."

Alphys took a drink of the smoothie.

"I've had awful smoothies before but this is good."

"WHY THANK YOU DARLING. I SAW YOU PUT SOME OF YOUR FOOD ITEMS IN THIS LONG RECTANGULAR DEVICE THAT LOOKS LIKE A FRIDGE."

"It is a fridge."

"THE ONLY ONE THAT LOOKS LIKE A PROPER FRIDGE. I MEAN IT MAKES ICE IN LESS THAN A MINUTE. YOU REALLY SHOULD TRY SELLING YOUR INVENTIONS TO MAKE SOME EXTRA GOLD. YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN IT'LL COME IN HANDY, DARLING."

"I would but I don't think anyone would buy it."

"MAYBE IF I ENDORSED IT."

"Then I'd have to make a machine that could mass produce it."

"THAT ISN'T TOO HARD FOR DR ALPHYS IS IT?"

"N-No, not at all."

Later that evening, Mettaton dropped by the news station. Leaning over her desk, he addressed Tootie.

"HEY DARLING WHAT STORY DO YOU GOT FOR ME TODAY?"

"I got the perfect story for you. I want you to hand in a report on Moby the Dick in concert."

"TSK TSK DARLING, NO ONE EVEN GOES TO SEE HIS CONCERTS."

"Then you'll be perfect for the job now won't you?"

"ANY REASON WHY YOU WANT ME TO MAKE THE REPORT, HMM?"

"Because I'll dock your pay if you don't."

"SASSY, I LOVE YOUR STYLE EVEN IF YOU ARE AVOIDING THE QUESTION."

She chuckled.

"I'm not under any obligation to answer it either."

"DARLING, I'M AFRAID THAT'S NOT ENTIRELY TRUE. YOUR SECRETARY WAS SICK SO SHE CALLED ME IN EARLY."

"So?"

"AND I MIGHT HAVE PENCILED IN AN APPOINTMENT WITH MADAM PRIMA."

Suddenly the air became chilly.

"You didn't."

"I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU BUT I GUESS IT JUST SLIPPED MY MIND."

"You little robotic devil."

"I TRY," Mettaton said glancing at their nails.

Madam Prima was a beauty guru or at least one in name.

In the underground, monsters could take many professions without any experience or license.

Unfortunately with the perks of being able to sell anything, there was bound to be scams and Madam Prima was one of them.

She was a black slime with curly black hair, one eye and no fashion sense but she was quite the gossip.

Mettaton had spotted her lurking in the theatre one day and the two talked for hours on end and that's how they knew about 'the incident' as Tootie loved to refer to it.

"What do you want?" Tootie asked icily.

"THE TRUTH IF YOU PLEASE."

"You're still writing the story."

"I KNOW."

Tootie sighed.

"That fish happen to be one of our number one sponsors for this station."

"I SEE SO HE'S LITERALLY GOT YOU WRAPPED AROUND HIS FINGER BY LITERAL CHAINS OF MATERIAL WEALTH," Mettaton said."IT'S GOT THE BEST OF US. IT'S NOT GOING TO BE THE FIRST TIME AND IT CERTAINLY WON'T BE THE LAST."

They left the building before Tootie could reply.

"If I didn't want to jump his circuits, he would have been fired ages ago."

Mettaton headed to the theatre in Hotland when they saw a large plane sleeping behind the front desk.

"WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO GET SOME SERVICE AROUND HERE?"

"Hm," the plane grumbled. "What's that? Who's there?"

"WAKE UP SUNSHINE, YOU HAVE A CUSTOMER."

"A customer? Oh," the plane sputtered. "Are you here to see Moby in Concert?"

"WHY CERTAINLY, DARLING. MY BOSS ALREADY PAID FOR MY TICKETS."

They handed over the tickets.

"I think the show is just about to start."

Mettaton headed inside to the front rows of the theatre to sit down.

After the show had ended, Mettaton let out an applause.

"So I take it that you liked it?" Moby asked.

"IT WAS A GREAT PERFORMANCE, DARLING."

"Say aren't you that new robot that's working for King Asgore?"

"WHY YES, DARLING."

"I've always wanted to have dinner with the king. You're so lucky," Moby said. "It's a pity some of us have to pay to get ahead. If I had money I'd buy me a home in that ol' apartment complex that leads right to Asgore's castle. Forget a career like this."

"SO WHY CAN'T YOU? I'M SURE YOU'D DO GREAT. YOU'RE VERY FAMOUS, YOU KNOW."

Moby blushed.

"Ah you're just sayin' that."

"NO, I'M BEING COMPLETELY HONEST."

"I have an addiction to gambling. I owe this big shot a lot of gold. I'm paying him off with a little monster dust and he got my work at this joint to pay off the rest."

"HOW MUCH DO YOU OWE HIM?"

"9,999 gold. It was more but I managed to pay some of it off."

"WELL WHY DON'T I TAKE YOU OUT TO CELEBRATE A GOOD TIME?"

"Really?"

"CERTAINLY. TELL YOU WHAT, IT'S ON THE HOUSE."

The two headed into a fancy restaurant nearby.

"Would you like something mister?" A large green dragon asked.

"I'LL HAVE YOUR STRONGEST DRINK," Mettaton said.

"I'll have what he's having," Moby said. "Fancy place huh?"

"YEAH, I FIND IT HAS THE MOST SPECTACULAR VIEW."

Moby saw that they were seated beside a large window and could see the bright lights coming from monster houses.

The waiter came back with their drinks.

"CHEERS," Mettaton said, clinking their glass with Moby's.

Mettaton put a straw in their drink and put their screen towards the straw.

Moby followed suit and began to drink.

"Man this stuff is strong."

Mettaton smiled.

"BUT IT'S GOOD RIGHT?"

"Yeah," Moby said. "So what do you do for your job? It must be boring working for the king."

"MOSTLY TRANSLATE ANY LEGAL DOCUMENTS. THEY ALWAYS COME IN A VARIETY OF LANGUAGES."

"What k-kind of 'hic' languages?"

"FRENCH, ENGLISH AND SPANISH."

"I see."

"SO WHO'S THE PLANE WORKING AT THE DESK?"

"Glyde? Oh he's a co-worker. He really helped me when I was in a jam. He goes to the Monster Club. It's a casino across from this joint. We play poker. We both lose money but he tends to lose it more often," Moby said. "One day we got really plastered and ol' Ebenezer lost a ton of money. It must have been a very unlucky day for him. He was very sour about it. Pity, it's always hard when you have a daughter to feed. What was her name again? Avalon or Ava wait Avian."

"GREAT NAME, HUH?"

"I can provide an invitation for you this Monday if you like."

"WHY CERTAINLY DARLING."

Monday the following week, Mettaton went to the casino.

Two diamond headed monsters wearing black suits greeted them at the door.

"Do you have an invitation to join Cat's party?"

"I DO. I WAS INVITED BY MOBY."

"That's good then."

The two walked to the side and Mettaton headed in between them.

Just as Mettaton had stepped inside Moby greeted him with a smile.

"Oh you made it, good. You could sit between me and the boss."

Mettaton took a seat between a grumpy looking brown cat with a grey and black combover and Moby.

"You must be the guest Moby was talking about. Name's Ebenezer, nice to meet you," he said holding his hand out.

"SO WHAT ARE WE PLAYING?" Mettaton asked.

"Blackjack," Moby supplied.

"I'M AFRAID I MUST ASK DARLING BUT HOW DO YOU PLAY?"

Moby explained the rules to Mettaton.

"OH WHAT A FASCINATING GAME."

"I got you some chips to start off with."

Ebenezer dealt out the cards. Mettaton got a three. Moby had a jack and Ebenezer got a ten.

"Excuse me," Ebenezer said. "I have to adjust my tie."

Mettaton watched him from the corner of his eye.

"I CAN HELP YOU WITH THAT."

"No it's alright. I can do it myself."

"HIT ME," Mettaton said.

Ebenezer gave him an eight.

"HIT ME."

Ebenezer chuckled when he got a seven.

Mettaton let out a gulp.

"I'LL STAND."

Moby got a four next turn.

"Hit me."

Ebenezer chuckled.

"Are ya sure? Don't ya think that's a risky play?"

"What can I say I love risky business."

Ebenezer gave him a seven.

"That's a bust."

Ebenezer flipped his cards.

First card was a three and the second one an eight.

"What do you know, a blackjack," he said with a smug grin. "I'll be taking the entire pot."

Just then a monster that looked like a green bull joined the table with a tall black goop like monster.

"Oh Bullo and Smoky, glad you could make it."

"Mettaton, do you want to play again? I'm sure with time you'll get the hang of it," Ebenezer said.

"DARLING, I THINK I'LL SIT THIS ONE OUT."

Ebenezer dealt the cards to Smoky and Bullo.

Mettaton glanced over their shoulders.

"MY MY YOUR HAND ISN'T LOOKING SO HOT."

Smoky wasn't amused.

"GET IT BECAUSE YOUR NAME IS SMOKY."

Smoky grumbled.

"Hit me."

He got a bust. Smoky turned towards Mettaton with a growl.

"Who invited this hooligan? We don't need backseat gamers."

"Don't be a sore loser," Bullo said.

"NO NEED TO GET STEAMY IF YOU WANT ME TO BE QUIET YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID SO," Mettaton said.

Smoke emitted from the black monster.

"You better watch yourself you wouldn't want to deal with me when I'm angry."

"Simmer down, Smoky," Bullo said.

Ebenezer dealt again. Mettaton saw Bullo had been dealt 15.

"I'D STAND IF I WERE YOU."

"Well I ain't askin' ya. Hit me."

Bullo got a seven.

"SEE I TOLD YOU."

Steam came out of Bullo's ears and Smoky glared at Mettaton.

"I'll kill him," Bullo said.

"I'll join you," Smoky added, cracking his knuckles.

"Boys, boys let's not fight. Why not enjoy the celebration," Ebenezer said.

Smoky cracked a fist at Mettaton.

Moby caught it before it could hit them.

"Smoky calm down. It's not worth it, think about your blood pressure," He said.

"Moby get out of the way before I hit you."

"Don't even try it. You wouldn't even get the upper hand. You don't want to cross me."

Smoky calmed down and he and Bullo sat down at the blackjack table.

"I THINK I'LL JOIN THIS TIME."

As Ebenezer dealt the cards. He lost several hands.

"DARLING YOU LOOK TIRED. WHY DON'T I DEAL THE CARDS?"

"Eh?"

"Here have a drink. It's my treat," Ebenezer said as he poured everyone a glass of alcohol including himself. "So I heard about that lady you work with. She used to live by the dump, huh? The king must have felt sorry for her, huh? If it was me I wouldn't hire someone like that. They'll only bring you down with them."

"OH SURE."

Ebenezer handed the deck to Mettaton. That's when Mettaton started winning.

This had gone on for most of the night until Mettaton had acquired most of Ebenezer's money and even the deed to the theatre and the apartment complex that lead straight to Asgore's kingdom.

Ebenezer wanted to play another hand to earn it all back.

"DARLING, I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH FOR TONIGHT."

Mettaton left the building without a word.

The next day, Mettaton got up to give Tootie the story they were working on. Alphys caught him on his way back.

"ALPHYS, YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED. I THINK I'VE STUMBLED ON A MARVELOUS OPPORTUNITY."

"That's great."

It was about a week later that the lab received a knock.

Mettaton answered the door and saw Moby.

"MOBY DARLING, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I'm broke, I lost my job and Ebenezer is pissed. What did you do to get him so mad. He asked me to beg you for the money back."

"I'M AFRAID I CAN'T DO THAT DARLING. YOU SEE I EARNED THAT MONEY FAIR AND SQUARE AND I HAVE BIG DREAMS BUT NOT TO WORRY. I WON'T FORGET ABOUT YOU, GORGEOUS."

Moby sighed.

He headed into Ebenezer's hotel room just as B was coming home from school.

"So what did he say?" Ebenezer asked.

Ebenezer had opened a letter.

"B, the principal said you got busted smoking on campus. What do I have to do to keep you out of trouble?"

Moby coughed.

"Ahem."

Ebenezer glanced at Moby.

"He refused."

"Great," he spat before glaring at his son. "This is your fault. I wouldn't have got into such trouble if you had a decent job. Ungrateful son and this is the thanks I get. Get a job or you're not coming back."

Ferdinand caught him at Grillby's. B was nursing a glass of beer.

"Hey B, are you alright? You seem in low spirits today."

"My father kicked me out of the house. He said i wasn't comin' back til I get a job."

"So you trying to work for Grillby?" Ferdinand asked.

"I guess."

"Well be careful. I heard he's been very pissed lately after one of his employees was late for work."

"Hmph. Most monsters would fire them."

Ferdinand chuckled.

"This guy bought some food without payin' for it."

Just then a short skeleton stepped inside. He took a seat in front of the pub.

"You're late again," Grillby spoke, icily handing him a tray. "I can't afford to feed my employees everyday."

The skeleton's left eye winked at him.

"Ah, you know you enjoy the company."

"After you finish eating, I'm leaving you in charge of serving the customers. I expect you to be on your best behavior, Sans."

"Well now would be a good time to ask for any openings instead of sulking like a lil' kid," Ferdinand said.

"Alright already, geez," B snapped, before he walked to the front of the pub.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Grillby asked.

"I was wondering if you had a position open here. I'm kinda lookin' for work you see."

Grillby took out a box of papers.

"You hould take one if you let him do it, he'll burn them all," Sans said.

B laughed nervously before taking a job application and returning to his seat.

"Hah, I got the job application."

"Do you have a pen to fill it out?"

B groaned and slammed his head to the desk.

"I forgot," he moaned. "I'm hopeless."

"Ah don't worry about it, you can borrow mine," Ferdinand said handing B a pen.

B quickly filled out the application and then handed it to Grillby over an hour later.

"Phew, I must have wasted over half my cat years from that alone."

Ferdinand chuckled.

"Then why don't I buy you a drink to celebrate your victory," Ferdinand said. "It's on the house."

B smiled.

"Beats nothin'."

Barby dropped by their table.

"Can I get you fellas anything?"

"Just a pitcher of beer for my friend here."

Barby took their order and left.

"Well enough about my problems, what about you? You look busy. Finally got yourself a girlfriend?" B asked.

Ferdinand sighed.

"For a while I was with this gorgeous babe. She had the most beautiful eyes. She said I only cared about myself before she dumped me. I was only tryin' to prioritize my school work. I just want to get a good job is that too much to ask."

Barby returned with a pitcher of beer. Ferdinand poured B a glass.

"Drink up."

"What about you? Still single?" Ferdinand asked.

"Shuddap, there's nothin wrong with that."

"Ha ha, you're not exactly the most confident guy I know. I worry about ya."

"Hmph."

Over half a hour had passed and the pitcher was nearly gone.

"You know I think you're jealous of me," B said.

"What? How did you come to that conclusion? You were kicked out of your own house."

"Who needs a house when I can work. It's a dream come true." B said before he started giggling.

"You're drunk."

"Am not."

"I think I should take you home."

Ferdinand reached for B. B smacked his hands.

"Nonsense I'm fine. Hey waiter, can you get me another pitcher?"

Sans dropped by their table in a white button up shirt and black trousers with a small notebook in his hand.

"Ha ha, who let the skeleton out of the closet? Did anyone ever tell you that you're a sight for sore eye sockets. Can you see through those things or do you have to wear glasses?"

"Don't be rude, B."

"haha," Sans chuckled, his pupils completely gone. "that's not very funny but I can let that slide."

A chill crept up B's spine.

"Dude, where's your eyes?" B asked.

"you look a lil' spooked i hope you didn't choke on a hairball it'd be a shame to see those nine lives disappear one by one."

"Ha ha, you're quite a skeleton charmer. Want to go to my place and then we can have a nice chat and-"

He reached out for Sans.

" _ **just try it.**_

He raised his hand and a gaster blaster appeared behind him.

"Run!" Ferdinand said. "Let's get out of here."

The two left horrified.

Grillby sighed.

"In the future, please try to refrain from scaring my future employees."

"heh."

The following week, Mettaton took Alphys to the apartment complex.

"Wow Mettaton, the place looks great."

"I KNOW I ALREADY SENT THE EVICTION NOTICES. I'M GOING TO TURN THIS PLACE INTO A FABULOUS HOTEL."

"Eviction notices? Mettaton those monsters won't have any other places to stay," Alphys said.

"RELAX DARLING, THEY'LL HAVE PLENTY OF PLACES TO STAY IF THEY HAVE THE MONEY."

Alphys sighed.

"THOUGH I'M HAVING DIFFICULTIES PERSUADING ASGORE TO REMOVE THAT STATUE AT THE ENTRANCE OF THE BUILDING."

Alphys chuckled.

"Of course you would."

Mettaton's lights were out.

"YOU NEEDN'T BE SO PATRONIZING DARLING, NOT EVERYONE CAN BE AS CLEVER AS YOU ARE."

Alphys flushed.

"I mean don't you know the reason it's there? It's a monument made in dedication to Prince Asriel."

"OH I SEE, MY APOLOGIES. I THOUGHT THE KING WOULD BE ABLE TO MOVE ON FROM HIS GRIEF BUT I SEE I WAS MISTAKEN."

"Move on? MOVE ON?! These things take time, Mettaton."

"DARLING, I'M A GHOST. I'VE LIVED FOR MUCH LONGER THAN YOU HAVE AND I'VE HAD MY FAIR SHARE OF GRIEF. IT WILL PASS. HE ONLY NEEDS TO MOVE FORWARD. THERE IS NO POINT IN DWELLING IN THE PAST WHEN YOU CAN EMBRACE THE FUTURE. PERHAPS YOU ARE EXACTLY WHAT HE NEEDS."

Alphys shrugged.

"Me?" Alphys asked, her face red.

"EXACTLY YOU CAN PERSUADE THE KING TO GET RID OF THAT STATUE."

"I don't know," she said, looking nervously at her feet.

"ALPHYS, YOU'LL BE FINE. NOW GO GET 'EM."

Alphys sighed and left the building

One evening, Papyrus dropped by Grillby's.

'HE'S LATE AGAIN.'

"Did you want anything?" Grillby asked.

"HAVE YOU SEEN MY BROTHER? HE'S RUNNING LATE AND I'M A LITTLE WORRIED."

Just then a handsome skeleton in a fancy black wardrobe sat next to him.

"sup' bro."

"SANS? ARE YOU WORKING HERE?" Papyrus asked, eyes bulging from his eyesockets.

"yeah, i'm workin' off my tab."

Papyrus sighed.

"YOU WERE RUNNING LATE."

Sans glanced at his watch.

"oh i didn't realise it was getting so late. i must've worked myself to the bone. i'll finish up here. will you wait for me?"

"OF COURSE, DEAR BROTHER."

After Sans changed into his regular clothes, he headed out.

As they walked outside Grillby's, Papyrus asked a question that had been on his mind.

"SANS, ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT? YOU LOOK A LITTLE PALE."

"i'm fine bro."

He swayed to the right and Papyrus caught him.

"YOU'RE CLEARLY NOT FINE. I HOPE YOU AREN'T OVERWORKING YOURSELF."

"relax papyrus, i'm fine."

Not more than a second later, he fell over unconscious.

Luckily Papyrus caught him in time.

When Sans awoke, Papyrus was by his bedside.

"what happened?"

Papyrus frowned.

"YOU PASSED OUT. LOOK BROTHER, I'M NOT GOING TO PRETEND TO UNDERSTAND YOUR REASONS BUT IT ISN'T GOING TO HELP YOU FORGET."

Sans' pupils dialated.

"i feel so useless i have to do something," he snapped before shoving the covers off of him and walked out.

"BUT SANS."

He ran towards him but he vanished before Papyrus could finish. Sans teleported outside the lab eager to discover a way to find his father.

He tried opening the door and discovered it was locked before knocking.

"Who is it?" A chirpy voice asked from the other side.

"a visitor."

The door slid to the side and a short yellow reptilian monster wearing a white lab coat greeted him at the door.

"w-who are you?" Sans asked.

"Me? My name is Alphys. I'm the new royal scientist."

"what?"

His eye sockets had large bags under them and his pupils dialated.

"My, you look like you seen a ghost. It's almost as if an anime fan such as myself will never get her wish to get a sequel to the epic series of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. So what's your name?"

Sans introduced himself.

"Sans the skeleton? What kind of name is that?" Alphys asked, chortling with laughter. "You mean like that old computer font, comic sans?"

"ha, you're the royal scientist?" Sans scoffed. "you seem to know more about this anime than quantum physics ."

Alphys blushed.

"Are you calling me incompetent?" she asked.

"yes i believe i am. the king is looking for someone more experienced in their field, not an anime fanatic."

Alphys snorted.

"You're wrong."

"am i?"

"Well your opinion hardly matters. Asgore hired me anyway. I must have some potential," Alphys said before smirking smugly.

Sans gritted his teeth. This monster rubbed him in all the wrong ways.

"You're wrong."

"am i? i highly doubt that," he said, before falling face forward.

"Oh dear," Alphys shrieked. "What to do, what to do."

Later that afternoon, Papyrus headed to the lab knocking on the front door.

"Who is it?" Alphys asked.

"THIS IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS SPEAKING."

'Is this a joke?' Alphys thought before she opened the door spotting a tall skeleton. She assumed he must be Sans' brother.

"Are you related to Sans?"

"OH THAT'S MY BROTHER. I THOUGHT HE'D BE HERE," he said. "CAN I COME IN?"

"Sure "

"AND WHAT'S YOUR NAME, DOCTOR?"

"Heheh, it's Alphys."

As they headed downstairs Alphys' eyes darted to Papyrus' at select intervals as if she had wanted to say something.

Finally she mustered the courage.

"You said you knew your brother would be here so you would have to know why he came here right? So why was he here in the first place?" Alphys asked.

Papyrus was silent in deep contemplation.

"I DON'T KNOW. MAYBE BECAUSE MY BROTHER USED TO WORK FOR THE KING."

"You mean your brother was the former royal scientist?"

Papyrus shrugged.

"MAYBE?"

As Alphys showed him downstairs, Papyrus saw Sans lying on a red couch.

"SANS!" Papyrus cried out and kneeled by the couch.

"He needs bedrest, he's probably overexhausted," said a gruff voice from the right.

Papyrus glanced at him. The dog monster looked very familiar.

"DO I KNOW YOU FROM SOMEWHERE?"

"Oh you're that skeleton who was staying with the king. So I'm guessing that skeleton I was looking over is your brother."

"UH YEAH."

"I see your memories are still a little shaky, huh? You can call me Dogtor for now."

Papyrus frowned.

"YEAH BUT ONE DAY MY MEMORY WILL GET BETTER AND I'LL REMEMBER EVERYTHING."

"I sure hope so."

"IS MY BROTHER GOING TO BE ALRIGHT?"

"He should be alright with plenty of bedrest."

"IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE?" Papyrus asked stroking his brother's forehead softly.

Dogtor provided a list that he gave to Papyrus. Papyrus picked him up in his arms.

"I'M GOING TO TAKE HIM HOME."

Alphys smiled.

"See you later, Papyrus."

"BYE ALPHYS."

"Is that all you needed me for dear?" Dogtor asked.

"Yes, sorry to call you on such short notice."

"Don't worry about it. I completely undertand," he said. "I have a son so I kind of understand. That skeleton must have been really worried about his brother."

"You have a son?" Alphys asked.

"Yes, his name is Doggo. He's was born with permanent blindness. You can see for a dog it's pretty hard to get a job when most things require eyes."

When Papyrus came home, he set Sans gentlely on the couch.

A couple of minutes later Sans began to stir.

"b-bro?"

"BROTHER YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE. DO YOU WANT A GLASS OF WATER?"

"you don't have to do that papyrus."

Tears came flowing down Papyrus' eye socets.

"JUST LET ME TAKE CARE OF YOU FOR ONCE."

Sans' pupils dialated.

"YOU'VE ALREADY DONE SO MUCH FOR ME ALREADY. I NEVER ASKED HOW YOU WERE FEELING."

Papyrus got up and retrieved a glass of water and gave it to his brother.

"thank you papyrus. you're the best brother a guy can ask for."

The next morning, Asgore dropped by the lab while Alphys had been about to plop Volume 3 of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie in her DVD player.

"Hey Alphys."

Alphys jolted from where she was standing taking a book off the shelf with the author W.D Aster written on it.

She quickly stuffed the book with the DVD and the DVD case.

"Your majesty, I didn't expect to see you here."

Asgore smiled.

"I was just checking up on you. How's your week been so far?"

"It's been good. A little hectic but good."

"Really? What happened?"

"Nothing really. There was this skeleton that came by yesterday. He looked very surprised to see me too. Gave me a good spook when he collapsed."

"Oh he did?"

Asgore sighed.

"I guess everything must be so hard on him. That's why he left wasn't it?"

Asgore shook his head.

"That's not quite right. See Sans has reason to believe that a human killed someone close to him. He thinks it was his brother. So you can see why I fired him."

"Oh I didn't know. That's so sad."

"Hehe, in some ways it is sad to lose someone important to you," Asgore said, a look of sheer melancholy in his eyes.

'Could he be talking about his son?' Alphys thought.

Later that afternoon, Sans had received a knock on the door.

"WHO IS IT?"

"It's me Papyrus."

"IMPOSSIBLE SOMEONE ELSE IS ALSO NAMED PAPYRUS."

Asgore chuckled.

"Is Sans here? I need to speak to him."

"SANS GET DOWN HERE. SOMEONE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU."

He said before speaking to the king.

"DO YOU WANT TO COME IN?" He asked.

"Sure."

Papyrus opened the door, his eyes bulged out with surprise.

"YOUR MAJESTY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"heya!"

Papyrus jolted turning around surprised at his brother's sudden appearance.

"SANS! QUIT TELEPORTING SPONTANEOUSLY BEHIND ME."

"You look well," Asgore said.

"heh all in a day's work."

"I just got through talking with Alphys. She was telling me you dropped by the lab yesterday."

Sans snorted.

"and if i did?"

"You scared that poor woman."

"i'd have thought she was made of stronger stuff since you hired her."

"It's her first month on the job."

Sans sighed.

"i don't like her. something about her rubs me the wrong way."

just as the two had left, there was another knock at the door.

"It doesn't matter because in the end it's my decision," Asgore said. "If you give her a bad time you'll pay."

"Don't blame him. It's not his fault," Alphys said.

Asgore and Sans turned around.

"I don't understand why you dislike me but I think I have some idea how it feels like to lose someone. I'm really sorry about before."

"of course you are," Sans said, grinning slyly. "i hope you don't think this makes us friends."

"SANS!" Asgore growled.

Alphys laughed.

"Heh he, I guess not but thank you Sans."

Alphys ushered Asgore out the door.

As they walked back to the castle, Alphys felt her face heat up from where she had been holding Asgore's hand.

"Your majesty, may I ask you something?" Alphys asked.

"Sure."

"What happened with your son?"

Asgore told Alphys everything.

"Then I guess you kind of understand how Sans feels."

Asgore sighed.

"He's grieving. At first I wanted to kill the humans after my son died too. I was angry, filled with grief. I thought collecting human souls was the answer but even if we did there's no way the humans wouldn't hate us because of this. I realised we were no better than the humans that we hated. I want to tell everybody this but I also don't want them to lose hope. Would you call me a coward for that?"

"No," she said. "Realistically there's no right way to go about it. You're going to upset somebody no matter what you do."

"Ha, maybe she's right. Maybe I should've just told them. Unfortunately I can't bring myself to be so cruel."

"That statue in that apartment building in Hotland was made in your son's honor right?"

"That's right," Asgore said. "It brings back bitter memories."

"Really? Why don't you get rid of it then?" Alphys asked, a part of her took advantage of the opening he had left her while the other part was speaking out of genuine concern.

"Sometimes it's better to keep things even if they bring back bad memories."

"It's clearly giving you more bad memories than happy ones though and you deserve some happy memories."

Asgore chuckled.

"Ha, maybe you're right. I always look to the past when there's potential for an even better future. There must be something to look forward to, right?"

"My robot, Mettaton has always wanted to entertain monsters."

"Yes, I recall he wanted permission to get rid of that statue in the apartment. He said it was too melancholy and dreary. At the time I had just got home from visiting my son in the garden but I think it's time that I move on and let someone else bring some happiness to the underground."

Alphys inwardly squealed with excitement. She had never been the most persuasive monster but it all payed off in the end.

At around the same time, B had got up to a massive hangover.

"Dude what happened?" he asked.

"You were a nightmare," Ferdinand said.

B groaned and tried to sit up before running to the bathroom.

"Are you alright?"

B dryheaved into the trashcan.

"Next time don't drink so much."

B grumbled.

"So how did it go?"

"The bartender said to stop by in a couple of days. Don't you remember?"

"It's a little fuzzy."

Flashes of a skeleton appeared in his mind and faint memories of a harsh threat.

"You know I think I might get a rain check, I just have this horrible feeling that there's this skeleton who wants me dead."

"So you did remember."

"What? You mean that happened?"

He shook Ferdinand.

"If he's here, I'm definitely not going."

"B, don't be such a scaredy cat."

"I'm not did you see those blasters that he had. He wields those things like some gangster working for the mafia."

Ferdinand sighed.

"Will you be alright here by yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah"

He dropped by Grillby's after school. Barby dropped by the table to get his order and that's when Sans dropped in.

"Pleased to see you walking around after that fiasco two days ago," Grillby said.

Barby regarded Sans for a moment and flushed.

Grillby had finished serving a drink to Peter who had taken to spying on Barby.

"So do you intend on working today?"

"no paps wants me to take it easy for a while."

Barby came by to deliver a burger to Sans. Sans looked at her with confusion.

She winked.

"It's on the house. I'm just so glad you're alright."

"My daughter was a little worried about you, Sans."

"haha, thanks," he said digging into the burger.

Grillby saw Ferdinand in the corner of his eye.

"So where's your friend. He usually drops by around this time doesn't he?"

Ferdinand chuckled, nervously glancing at Sans every now and then.

"He's kinda afraid to show his face around here with that incident that happened the other day. I don't think he wants to work here."

Grillby sighed.

"Well, that's a shame."

After Alphys had told him the news, Mettaton had hired monsters to remove the statue from the building and replaced it with a statue of him.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE IT, ALPHYS? I BELIEVE IT ATTESTS TO MY LOVELY BEAUTY."

Alphys chuckled nervously.

"YOU KNOW MAYBE I COULD SELL THOSE TVS THAT YOU MADE. THEY ARE GOOD FOR EVERYONE TO SEE MY FANTASTIC BEAUTY."

"I don't know."

"YOU'D RECEIVE COMPLETE CREDIT FOR IT."

Alphys sighed.

"Alright, Mettaton."

But it didn't stop at TVS. Most of her inventions were sold as MTT merchandise.

Alphys had become concerned when Mettaton hadn't followed through with what he said.

He was spending less time at home as well preferring to film his television shows.

'What if he leaves me?' she thought.

Later that afternoon, Ferdinand met with his girlfriend in Waterfall.

"It's about time you showed up."

A yellow bunny with swirly eyes greeted him. They wore a striped dress.

"Sorry I guess I lost track of time," he said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"You always say that. I'm beginning to think I'm not that important to you."

"Don't say that, Dizzy. I always have time for you," Ferdinand pleaded.

"I've had it. I'm dumping you."

"What?"

"Listen it's not you, it's me. I've had it. I'm tired of being your second priority."

Ferdinand sighed.

"Haha, I guess there's nothin' I can do to convince you to take me back is there?"

Dizzy shook her head.

"No, there isn't."

Later that evening, Alphys dropped by the hotel.

"Excuse me, Tootie. Is Mettaton here?"

"He's busy at the moment," Tootie replied coolly.

"Then I'll wait."

"He's working ALL day," Tootie said, clacking her two fingers at her desk.

"I'm a patient woman," Alphys muttered bravely, folding her arms in defiance.

Tootie folded her fingers over her body. Alphys had the feeling she was glaring at her.

"AHEM, AM I INTERRUPTING SOMETHING DARLINGS?" Mettaton spoke.

"Alphys is here to see you," Tootie said.

"OH DEAR, I'M GOING TO BE ON AIR IN FIVE MINUTES," Mettaton spoke. "ALPHYS DEAR, CAN YOU MAKE IT QUICK?'

"There may be a slight problem with..."she spoke before inching closer to where Mettaton's ears would be if he were human.

"...your robotic suit."

"WHAT?!"

Tootie glanced at them in bewilderment.

"Oh Tootie. It's nothing dearest."

Mettaton leaned closer to Alphys.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY A PROBLEM?"

They sputtered under their breath.

"There's a big chance that the battery power will only last for a couple more weeks before your core shuts down," Alphys said. "I'll have to replace the battery. It's not a big problem but you may have to take it easy on that day."

She chuckled nervously.

Mettaton sighed.

"IT CAN'T BE HELPED. MEET ME LATER IN THE EVENING. I CAN'T HAVE THEM THINK THAT I'M FRIENDS WITH YOU. NOTHING PERSONAL, IT'S JUST FOR SHOW."

Alphys left feeling more unease than before.

One day Ferdinand dropped by his apartment in Hotland. He spotted B waching something on a big screen.

"Hey B, what are you doing?"

"Your mother came by and dropped off the TV yesterday while you were asleep. So I decided to take it for a spin."

"What are you watching?" Ferdinand asked.

"Rock n' roll with MTT. He had this awesome guitar riff. You should have seen it," B said.

"Cool. I don't mind if you stay here but you should get a job. Maybe you can send Mettaton your resum'e.?"

"That's not a bad idea," B said. "You think he'll actually look at it. He is famous after all."

Ferdinand chuckled nervously.

"Hehe, of course."

Several days later while Alphys was in the lab, Asgore dropped by.

"Your majesty, what are you doing here?"

"I just dropped by to ask you a favour. I owe a dog a great debt."

"A dog?"

"He told my father to take care of his son to repay the debt. You see his father was a great warrior. He was the former king before he resigned and allowed my father to take the position. His son has the skills of a great warrior but he's too small to fit in our armour."

Alphys chuckled.

"Oh I see. I'll see what I can do."

Asgore glanced away from her a light blush on his cheeks.

"Er thank you."

"Don't mention it but Alphys I'm a little concerned. You're not running into any trouble are you? I know I just gave you this huge task without any guidance."

"I'm fine."

"You needn't lie to me, Alphys. There is literally no way you'd know anything about determination at all."

Alphys blushed before she let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, your majesty," she said before looking away in shame.

"Don't be. I foresaw that this would be a problem and managed to get ahold of the blueprints from the previous royal scientist. I'll deliver them to you next week."

"How do you know that seven human souls will shatter the barrier?"

Asgore sighed, looking away.

"My father made a deal with the humans. Seven wizards to be exact. We were trapped down here to keep us safe. These wizards said when the time was right, they'd come down to shatter the barrier. Theoretically humans with their souls should have the power to counteract their magic."

"I see."

"I suppose you might be able to find some research on your own though there can't be much information on humans, can there?"

"I can only try."

"I'll also deliver some of his books when I find the time," Asgore said.

Several days passed before Alphys walked to the castle through the CORE. The long trek had nearly knocked her out of breath.

"Your majesty?" She called out.

Alphys caught him as he was heading out.

"Alphys, did you need something?"

"I was trying to do some research at the library in Snowdin. The librarian tell me that the castle might have what I'm looking for. I heard you had some old books from the surface."

"Yeah, you're free to peruse the library at anytime."

Alphys blushed.

"Thank you, your majesty."

"I'm going to leave. Will you be alright by yourself?"

Alphys nodded.

After Asgore left, Alphys explored the castle before finding a room north of the throne room surrounded by shelves of books.

"Oh dear," she said. "Where to start?"

Carefully Alphys dragged a long set of stairs to the right and climbed it reaching for the books of the shelf.

As she was heading back, she ran into Asgore.

"Your majesty? Are you finished with your walk?"

"Yeah, it always feels so good to feel the fresh air against your fur."

"Oh I took some books from the library, I hope you don't mind if I borrow them for a while?"

"It's not a problem, Alphys."

Upon getting to the lab, Alphys had set the books on her desk.

It had taken months to move in the desk, her computer and the VCR/DVD player which she had attached to the projected that had already been installed in the room when she had arrived.

With excitement, Alphys began to read through the books.

Later during the week, Mettaton called in for B to stop by his office in Hotland.

Earlier in the week, B had filled out a job application and had given it to the secretary. B came by later that afternoon.

"Excuse me, I'm here to discuss the job opening," B said to Tootie.

"Ah have a seat." She said.

B waited for about an hour before glancing at his watch.

"Geez, what's taking him so long?"

About another thirty minutes passed before B planned on giving Tootie a firm talking to when the door to Mettaton's office opened.

"COME IN DEAREST."

B headed inside.

"HAVE A SEAT, DARLING."

He took a seat on the other side of the desk.

Mettaton rolled around and took a notebook from their desk.

"ACCORDING TO YOUR APPLICATION, YOU'RE EIGHTEEN, NEVER BEEN EMPLOYED AND HAVE NO EXPERIENCE DOING ANYTHING. NO NOTICABLE SKILLS OR TALENTS WHATSOEVER."

B chuckled nervously.

"Well you see sir, I need a job to get experience but I also need experience to get a job so I gotta start somewhere."

"OH DEAR, HOW TRAGIC."

"Tragic?"

"WELL NOT EVERYONE CAN BE A BIG STAR LIKE ME."

"I see I'm sorry to waste your time. You must be so busy with all the fanmail you get every day," B said, his ear drooping. "I really love your show. Would it be too much trouble to ask for your autograph."

"A FAN? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER? I COULD USE SOMEONE LIKE YOU FOR AN EGO BOOST HOWEVER DON'T EXPECT ME TO GIVE YOU A RAISE AND YOU BETTER NOT DADDLE. I AM PAYING YOU TO WORK AFTER ALL. COME IN TOMORROW AND WE'LL SEE ABOUT GETTING YOU A UNIFORM."


	38. Ch 38: Second Determination Experiments

A/N: See end notes.

Chapter 38: The Second Determination Experiments.

Besides making friends with the townsfolk of Snowdin, not much had changed with Sans.

There was still the guilt that came with his past.

Ocassionally he'd walk through town to keep his mind off of it.

One particular day though, it was very snowy and windy.

Being mostly comprised of magic doesn't hinder a monster from being cold no matter how unplausible it might seem.

The weather was rough, most of his sight was obscured by the snow.

Nearly the entire area he was walking was covered in snow and there was ice everywhere.

He had no idea where he was even going and the cold weather had began weakening him significantly.

In the distance there was a figure that looked like his brother.

"papyrus?"

He ran up to them unintentionally running through puddles of cold water and piles of deep snow but the closer he got, the further the figure seemed to be.

At this point, he was so tired all he wanted to do was go to sleep.

'i can't though. i gotta keep going.'

All his efforts though were short-lived. His energy draining fast.

He tripped on a hole in the snow falling face forward.

'papyrus.'

"Hey, what's that?" a raspy voice asked.

"Oh my g-d, someone's trapped in the snow."

Sans felt someone brush the snow off of him.

A blurry figure hovered over him covered from head to toe in clothing.

"Are you alright, dear?"

Everything faded to black.

The next time, Sans woke up it was to the sound of snoring. He noticed that he was very toasty.

Thick blankets covered him.

'where am i?'

"I see you're finally awake."

Sans turned and saw a bunny monster seated at a chair next to his bedside.

"um, who are you?"

"Peri, my sister found you buried in the snow and took you to our place."

"where am i?"

"You're at my sister's inn in Snowdin."

Sans let out a sigh of relief.

"i see. so i made it then."

"Is there any reason you were heading to Snowdin?"

"i live here."

Peri's eyes widened.

"Really? I've never seen you around here before but then again I rarely leave my shop," Peri said. "So how long have you been staying in Snowdin. You don't look like you've been here for very long."

"hmm, don't know. maybe a couple of months. i've been stayin' here with my brother."

"Your brother?"

Her fingers on her left hand stroked her chin thoughtfully.

"Wait, your brother wouldn't happen to be that tall skeleton with the orange sweater would it?"

"that sounds like him."

"I see. He stopped by my shop several times to order some pasta he told me he was intending to fix it for him and his brother. I guess he was referring to you, huh?"

Sans frowned.

"So what's your name, hmm?"

"sans," he said. "well, while it was nice meeting you i really should be heading back."

"In that weather? You barely made it out there in one piece and that blizzard is still going. You should at least wait until the weather subsides."

"i can just teleport to him."

"In your condition? It'd be too risky."

Sans sighed.

"what if my brother worries about me."

"Even your brother doesn't seem like the type to walk in a storm. If you're really that worried I can call him if he has a cellphone."

"really?"

"Yeah."

"thanks a bunch."

"Do you have his phone number?" she asked handing the phone to Sans.

Sans inputted the number on the cellphone before bringing it to the side of his skull.

"HELLO?"

"papyrus?"

"BROTHER, IS THAT YOU?"

"yes."

"THANK GOODNESS. WHERE ARE YOU?"

"i'm staying with a nice lady at the inn. i'll be back home when the storm clears."

"CAN'T YOU JUST TELEPORT BACK?"

"the lady doesn't want me to risk it. she found me in the snow."

"SANS, YOU'RE TOO RECKLESS. I WAS REALLY WORRIED YOU KNOW."

"i know and i'm sorry."

"THAT'S ALRIGHT AS LONG AS YOU PROMISE NOT TO DO IT AGAIN."

"heh, i can't promise but i'll try my best not to worry you."

With that he hung up the phone before handing it to Peri.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask this but do you have a jacket?"

"a jacket?"

"It's just my sister said when she found you, you were only wearing that white turtleneck."

Sans shrugged.

"never needed a jacket so i didn't buy one."

"I see you must have come from the Capital then."

"actually i lived in hotland."

"Well if you're going to be staying here, I'd feel a little better if you had a jacket when you leave. Next time you're out in the cold you might not be so lucky."

Some time later the storm had passed.

Violet came inside.

"Peri, you're still up?"

"Yeah."

"Well I was going to say the storm has passed in case he wanted to go home."

"Well that's good," Peri said. "Sans, before you go there's something I want to give you. Follow me."

Sans followed Periwinkle outside and noticed that there was another door to his right attached to the same building.

They entered the door to the right.

"so you live in the same building as your sister?"

"Yeah, they're not directly attached though so I couldn't visit my sister from inside my shop. I'd have to leave."

Once they were inside, Peri headed in the back.

"Wait here, I'll be back."

Minutes later she returned with something blue and orange under her right arm.

Peri took the blue object from under her arm and unfolded it.

It was a blue jacket with a hoodie on the back.

"This is for you so you don't get cold."

She handed it to him.

"thanks."

"Try it on. I think you'll like it."

Sans put it on over his turtleneck.

"wow it has pockets too."

"And a zipper so you could zip it up to protect your clothes. I also got one for your brother. Hopefully this fits him. If it doesn't though feel free to return it and I can make him a larger one."

She handed him the orange coat.

"thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it. See you around dear."

The next week on Monday, Mettaton dropped by Alphys' lab.

"Oh you came."

"OF COURSE I DID."

"Did you come for your checkup?"

"OF COURSE DARLING."

"Good, I'm gonna have to shut it down in order to remove the battery but don't worry I'll turn it back on."

Mettaton let out a sigh of relief.

"Then I'll just leave this body and when I come back hopefully you'll be done."

"HAHA, OF COURSE."

Mettablook floated out of the body.

"Good luck, Alphys," she said.

The ghost headed out.

One when she left did Alphys let out a sigh of relief.

Once Mettablook got to the surface, she dropped by Kat and Ghost's home. Waiting patiently for one of them to appear. An old woman stepped outside to tend to her garden.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked without looking up.

"Darling what happened to the people that lived here before you?"

"You mean those two guys with that little girl? They moved out a couple of months ago after their daughter got into an accident. Some jerk ran into her and she became paralysed from the waist down."

"Did they tell you where they moved?"

"Better than that, I could write down their address for you."

Mettablook followed the old lady inside her home. She was busy writing the address in her notebook before tearing it and giving it to her.

"Thank you for everything," Mettablook said.

"Don't mention it, deary."

Mettablook followed the address to the best of her ability asking around.

Finally she stumbled across the place.

Ghost was pushing a little girl with short blonde hair tied back with a red ribbon who was seated in a mobile chair with wheels.

"Will you be alright at school?" he asked.

There were walking to a yellow bus.

"I should be fine. I know what to do if they tease me at least," she said.

He kissed her cheek.

"Good luck, Dorothy."

'That's their daughter. My has she grown.'

Curious Mettablook turned invisible and floated onto the school bus. She spotted young humans occupying most of the seats.

Once Dorothy was on the bus, a man pushed her to the back.

Mettablook saw Kat had joined Ghost outside and both were gazing at the bus.

It seemed without the presence of her guardians the kids started acting obnoxious towards her.

Some kids had their feet out to trip the man pushing her wheelchair.

"Knock it off, Billy. You do something like that again, you'll be off this bus," the man snapped.

"I'd like to see you try."

Once Dorothy was situated on the bus they were off.

After the bus stopped at a couple more places to pick up more kids, everyone was dropped off outside a large extensive building.

Dorothy was one of the last kids to get off.

A woman waited nearby to push her wheelchair into the cafeteria.

After breakfast, she was pushed to her classroom.

Mettablook watched her, invisible to everyone around them.

When she finally arrived in the classroom the woman was gone and Dorothy was sitting in the wheelchair by herself.

Mettablook reappeared.

"Excuse me."

Dorothy turned.

"Who are you? If you're trying to scare me, it isn't funny," she snapped.

"Me? I'm Mettablook, darling."

"Prove it," she snapped.

Mettablook disappeared.

"What?"

Mettablook reappeared.

"Can humans do that?"

Dorothy chuckled.

"Are you really a ghost? That's so cool."

"I'm glad you think so darling. I bet you don't meet many ghosts who know how to rock n' roll?"

"Do you play the piano?"

Mettablook shook her head.

"Nothing so lame, dear. I play the guitar."

"Haha, that is cool."

"You know it's been a while since I've been to the surface," Mettablook said. "Last time I was here you were no smaller than a baby. I used to be good friends with your parents but I took a break to pursue my dreams. Do you have any dreams?"

Dorothy smiled.

"I want to join the basketball club. It just looks so much fun."

"Why don't you join then?" she asked.

The other kids don't think I have what it takes."

"Nonsense I've seen monster with much less decency some with no legs others with no arms. You're nothing special being reliant on that mobile chair of yours. You just need more confidence."

Just then she heard the door open.

"I'll see you later."

"W-Wait," Dorothy sputtered but Mettablook had already disappeared.

Most of the day, Mettablook had stayed on the surface observing Dorothy all through class until school was out.

Mettablook reappeared.

"There you are. I was looking for you during recess. Where were you?" She asked.

"It's not a good idea for monsters like me to show their appearance in front of humans."

"But I'm human," Dorothy snapped. "I'm sure you're one of many exceptions dearest but our kind isn't exactly a squeaky clean race of monsters."

"It can't be any worse than people here."

"Just trust me, you don't want to live there with them if you don't have to," Mettablook said. "For a human it's very dangerous."

"It can't be that bad," Dorothy said.

Mettablook looked at the sky, it looked like the sun was towards the middle.

"Darling, what time is it?"

"It's 3 o'clock."

"Oh my, it's getting late. I should go."

"Wait."

Mettablook fluttered away, forgetting to turn invisible.

Dorothy rolled up behind her in the wheelchair and followed her up to Mount Ebott. It happened to be located at Fourside park.

She saw her vanish into a cave near the top of the mountain.

"Hah," she spoke and headed up on her wheelchair.

Once she was at the cave's opening, she headed inside before the ground gave way.

"Noooo!" she screamed.

'I don't want to die. I want to live. Pleae let me live,' she thought.

Something hit her from behind before everything faded to black.

When she came to it was to the onslaught of pain to the back of her skull.

Dorothy attempted to crawl from under her wheelchair with her hands.

Eventually after gritting her teeth, she dislodged herself.

"Oh dear, are you alright?"

A tall white furry created looked at her with a frown on her face.

"I-I'm fine," she replied.

Her heart pumped erratically.

'Move legs. MOVE!'

"I'm Toriel. What's your name, dear?"

"Dorothy."

"Do you need a hand?" the monster asked, holding out a paw.

Dorothy hesitated for a moment, contemplating what to do before she took her hand.

"Can you walk?"

"No."

Toriel helped her up supporting her around the waist when she stumbled. She took out a plastic knife handing it to the girl.

"If you run into any trouble, I want you to use it to defend yourself alright?"

Dorothy nodded.

"It can get very dangerous around here and I want you to be safe if I'm not around."

Dorothy sighed.

It was as they were nearing the end of the ruins that Vegetoid had flung a large pumpkin straight at them.

Toriel conjured a fireball throwing it at the pumpkin causing it to split in half.

Vegetoid gulped upon seeing the goat monster.

"Were you just attacking this poor child?"

"Er...no, it was just a greeting."

Toriel snarled.

"Is that what you're calling it now?"

She conjured a fireball and tossed it in Vegetoid's direction. It just barely missed Vegetoid.

"Then consider that my welcome."

Vegetoid laughed nervously.

"Sorry."

Toriel huffed before they continued.

"Was that really a greeting?" Dorothy asked.

"Of course not," Toriel said. "A while back some monsters decided to write books about how our magic is used to greet other monsters. Asgore of course did nothing about it encouraging monsters to put it in practice. Of course a monster would never know that our magic targets the souls of humans since we've been down here so long. If it was tradition you can imagine why it would be unsafe for us to co-exist with humans."

"Who's this Asgore fella?" Dorothy asked.

"He's the king of the underground."

"Then why doesn't he stop them?"

"It's because King Asgore declared war on humanity."

"But why?"

"Well, I would not let it get you down. I will protect you."

It was as Mettablook had come in that she noticed Alphys playing with the parts of her body.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Alphys bit her bottom lip.

"I'm just replacing some parts. I hope you're not mad at me. It should be fine after I replace the monitor."

The next day Asgore had dropped by with a large scroll.

"Hey Alphys, I dropped by to deliver the blueprints."

"Thanks."

Alphys took the scroll and opened it glancing at the strange symbols and lines coming from the heart drawn in the center.

"I became a little concerned after you arrived the other day. It must have been exhausting making that journey to the castle through the CORE. Did you know the lab has a shortcut?"

"Really?"

"It's not really a shortcut. It's the lab of the former royal scientist," Asgore said, clicking a button revealing that the door with the female monster on the tag wasn't a bathroom but an elevator.

The door slid to the right. Inside was a small purple room with a bunch of switches at the back.

One of the switches was worn while the other ones looked brand new.

"Strange," Asgore muttered. "This place isn't that old."

He clicked the worn button. The elevator stopped on the third floor.

The door opened.

Alphys had cried out in shock. The lamps were flickering, some cabinets had fallen down and papers were scattered everywhere.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I had no idea this place had been ransacked," Asgore said.

"It's fine. I can always clean the clutter."

"Oh I have to show you the second floor."

Asgore clicked the second floor.

The next time the door opened Alphy saw the stone grey walls of Asgore's castle.

"Head to the left and go south and it leads to a shortcut to my quarters if you ever need to talk."

"Oh I do," Alphys said. "I finished the armor for that dog like you asked me to."

Asgore frowned and looked away.

"It's all for the best if his son ever decides to join. I'm afraid that dog I spoke about has fallen down."

Alphys' eyes widened.

"What?"

"Oh you don't probably remember. A human, the fifth human soul to die down here had a disease that plagued the entire underground. The former scientist however developed a cure. Unfortunately several monsters died before receiving the vaccine or after receiving it."

"That's terrible," Alphys said. "His son must be upset by his loss."

Asgore chuckled.

"I think he'll cheer up if you show him that armour you created."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so. The funeral is next week if you want to come. I'll be there."

At around the same time this had been going on, Sans had received a bunch of mail in his mailbox.

'what's this?'

Most of them were electricity bills and bills for the rent.

"papyrus, what's this mtt?" He asked as he was going through the rest of the mail.

"OH IT'S SHORT FOR METTATON?"

"you don't mean that robot on tv do you?"

"HAHA THAT'S FUNNY, SANS!"

Sans grumbled.

There's no way he'd be able to pay that much with getting a lot of jobs under his belt. He wanted some words with this Mettaton.

Freedrake had been working nightly shifts at the theatre which had been built off the side of Mettaton's hotel. Moby with much pleading had got a position running a fancy restaurant and a comedy club.

Sans had dropped by the place much to Freedrake's surprise and ire.

'What's he doing here?'

The skeleton addressed Tootie at her desk in the lobby.

"Excuse me sir. Can I help you?"

"can i talk to the manager?"

"He's busy at the moment."

" _ **When will he be back?"**_ Sans asked.

His pupils were gone.

"Um sir, please calm down. I'll get them right away. Wait here," Tootie said, running frantically in the direction of the CORE.

Minutes later, Mettaton rolled in.

"TOOTIE, TOOTIE, I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU INTERRUPTED ME ON SUCH SHORT NOTICE. COULDN'T IT HAVE WAITED AFTER WE FILMED THE MOVIE?"

"ahem," Sans coughed. "you're mettaton right?"

"WHY YES, DARLING."

"then would you mind answering a question?"

"LOOK GORGEOUS, I REALLY DON'T HAVE THE TIME."

" _ **Make the time."**_

"HOW RUDE. NEVER IN MY LIFE HAVE I MET A MONSTER WITH SO LITTLE CLASS. YOU CAN'T SPEAK WITH ME THAT WAY. I WORK FOR THE KING."

Sans chuckled.

"no, you work under the royal scientist who happens to work for the king."

"YOU MAY BE RIGHT BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO TREAT ME THAT WAY," Mettaton said.

"since when were you the one running the shots, i don't recall the king giving you permission to charge the citizens to use energy from the CORE."

Mettaton wrapped their arms around Sans.

"THAT'S BUSINESS, DARLING. I'M TRYING TO INDUSTRIALIZE."

Sans snorted.

"i'll need three jobs to pay that bill. you're heartless."

"IS THAT ALL YOU WANTED TO SAY?"

Sans scoffed, summoning a gaster blaster.

A blast of energy fired out of it's mouth destroying the desk.

Mettaton's lights went out.

"YOU DESTROYED MY DESK," he said.

"that's business, bucko," Sans shrugged and headed out.

"Hey sir, do you want me to kick his a-s?" Tootie asked.

"NO, I HAVE OTHER WAYS OF GETTING MY REVENGE."

After work, Freedrake had gone home and headed to bed.

He saw Nicedrake was already relaxing. Everytime he had got home from work, she would always ask about his day but it was strange. She was silent.

"Nicedrake?" He shook his wife.

She didn't stir. He got up and shook her again.

"Hey wake up."

She didn't stir.

"Dad?"

Freedrake headed downstairs and saw his son .

"Snowy, where have you been?"

He shook his son.

"Dad? Is Mom alright she was very sick earlier."

Freedrake paled.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Your mother has fallen down."

As the days flew by, Dorothy was enjoying the peace and the solitude at Toriel's house.

One of the first things Toriel had insisted on teaching her was using magic to move her feet.

Many times she had struggled to control her magic.

"Oh dear," Toriel said, seeing Dorothy stumble to the ground once again.

Wind fluttered by her ears.

"I see that's why it's been so difficult. I imagine it would be hard to control so much magic."

"Magic? I haven't been doing anything but falling," Dorothy said.

"I have heard the wind. It emanates a large magic presence that could only be coming from you, dear."

"Can I really use magic?"

Toriel nodded.

"Problem is you have not learned to control it."

The following afternoon, Sans knocked on the door of the lab.

"Who is it?" Alphys spoke.

Sans walked in just as Alphys glanced at the blueprints.

"where did you get that?" Sans asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"S-Sans!"

He scrutinised the blueprints.

"i see."

"I got them from the king."

Sans glanced at the heart. Determination was on the diagram on a line towards the middle of the heart.

Other attributes pertaining to life energy and magic were also diagrammed.

"looks like I knew a lot of things about human souls?"

"Are you okay?" Alphys asked. "You sound upset."

"you had no right to borrow my things without asking me first," Sans said.

Alphys frowned.

"I'm sorry. I know how you must feel."

"no, you don't. you can't possibly know how it feels. i've lost everything."

"Really?" Alphys asked. "That's strange. You're right I don't think I've had the events happen quite like that. I don't think anyone has."

"see?"

"But neither have you. You still have your brother so you haven't lost everything."

Sans turned glancing at a picture frame on a desk nearby.

It was a picture of six yellow reptilian creatures. Two of them were small kids with no visible arms.

"this your family?" Sans asked.

Alphys glanced at the picture he was looking at.

"My parents, my mother's sister and her two kids. I haven't seen my parents for a while though. One day they just didn't come home."

"oh i had no idea," Sans said. "sorry i know i'm not the easiest person to talk to."

"You're telling me."

"i guess i deserved that."

Alphys chuckled.

"That's a little harsh. I don't think you're that bad at least you get along with your brother so you have to be doing something right."

Sans shrugged. "i guess so."

"Say wanna help me out. I've been trying to figure out how to detract the power of a human soul that contains the component needed to shatter the barrier. According to the diagram, it's the middle most part. It's said to cause human souls to persist after death."

"no, i'd help but i already know those blueprints won't lead you anywhere good."

"How do you know?"

"just trust me. it's a dead end."

"I think I'll do a little more research before coming to any conclusions."

"i guess nothing i say will convince you, huh?"

"Nope."

"well just don't say i didn't warn you."

" Oh Sans, is there a reason you came by the lab. You had to have some reason."

"your little robot seems to be charging monsters to use the energy from the CORE."

"Oh? You heard about that?"

"i got a whopping bill for 1000 g."

Alphys sighed.

"I'm so sorry. I could talk to him if you want me to but we're not exactly friends anymore."

She never knew when he'd leave or if it was gonna be permanent.

"no, it's alright. i'll just need to find another job. guess i'll be dragon along."

As Sans headed out he was knocked out cold. Smoky dragged him in shadows.

"Hey Bullo, is this the guy Mettaton was looking for?" he asked the green bull monster next to him.

"Well he is a skeleton wearing a blue hoodie."

"How stupid. I hate doing these lame underground jobs," Smoky said, dragging Sans along.

"What I wouldn't give to wipe that smug look off that disco rectangle."

Later that afternoon, Alphys dropped by the castle coming across a brilliant discovery. At around the same time, Toriel had been in the middle of a lesson with Dorothy when she received a knock on the door.

Quickly she opened the door. The four froggits she had met when Sam had fallen down were lined up holding something that looked like a corpse.

The second froggit was jumping restlessly.

She gasped.

"Oh my, you poor dears. What happened? Is she alright?" Toriel asked.

"That's just it. My mother hasn't woken up in days," the first froggit said. She assumed he was the eldest.

"What is your name, dear?"

"Lumpsy."

"Who are your siblings?"

"The jumpy one next to me is Leapy. Sushi is the one that looks like a fish. Shorty is the smallest and the youngest."

On closer inspection she noticed Sushi had a tail unlike the other froggits.

"I don't see your father around."

"He left us when we were just tadpoles at least that's what mom used to say," Leapy said with a sob. "Is our mother gonna be alright?"

Toriel frowned.

"I don't know," she said.

Suddenly a thought hit her.

"Wait, do you mean to tell me that the four of you have been keeping watch of the household by yourselves?"

All of the froggits save for the smallest one were silent.

"Yeah," Shorty said.

"Well I refuse to allow you to live by yourselves."

"What? No."

All the froggits groaned with exasperation.

"Well surely you don't want to live by yourselves. Who will provide you food and a place to sleep?"

Loox, a one-eyed monster snorted from behind them.

"Don't be so dramatic. Gee whiz some of us have bigger problems than you do."

"Oh alright. Fine we'll stay but the moment she's better we're leaving."

Toriel smiled.

"Would not have it any other way."

Loox was the next to come inside with the bodies of his mother and father.

She frowned.

"Did they fall down too?"

"Yeah," he said. "Whimsun's mother, Migosp's father, Vegetoid's mother."

"Oh dear."

As the froggits followed her back to her home, Toriel sighed.

How horrifying.

This tragedy was similar to one that had happened when the human had fallen down.

Could it have been the same illness? It was highly contagious yet she had somehow received the cure and none of the kids were affected.

Toriel sighed.

She hated it but she'd have to pay the king a visit.

"You four come with me."

Dorothy caught sight of the three froggits.

"Um Tori, what's going on?" Dorothy asked.

"Do not worry. Stay here, I will be back," she said.

Asgore during this time had been organizing the library by the colors.

Alphys had the habit of alphabetizing them by the first letter of the title but he always insisted on having it done a certain way. It just didn't feel right unless he did it that way.

"Asgore!" said the cold and collected voice of an angry woman.

Asgore headed down the stairs that he had been using before headin to the throne room.

Toriel was standing in the throne room tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Tori?"

"Don't 'Tori' me."

Asgore frowned.

"What is the matter?" He asked.

Monsters from the ruins dragged the unconscious bodies of their parents.

"They have been unconscious for days with no signs of ever waking up. Can you help them?"

Asgore sighed.

"It looks like they most definitely have fallen down. I am not sure if I can help them but I will see what I can do."

"I had thought as much."

"It is likely they will die soon. You should tell them before it is too late so they can say their final goodbyes."

Toriel sighed glaring at Asgore.

Of course he'd have her tell them. He was too much of a coward to do it himself.

Toriel left without a word.

She turned to the froggits.

"I am sorry but your mother might not wake up again. I wish I could have been more help."

Lumpsy clutched Leapy in a warm embrace.

"Don't worry, Leapy it'll be alright."

"We've been gone for a while will that girl be alright? You did leave her in the ruins by herself," Sushi asked.

"She should be fine."

Alphys ran into her as she entered the throne room.

He was quiet.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Asgore glanced down.

Alphys followed his eyes finally noticing the monsters on the ground.

"Eek."

Alphys took a step backwards.

"Don't worry. They're not dead yet."

"Who brought them here?" Alphys asked.

"My wife."

"You mean the queen?"

Asgore nodded.

"I-I didn't know you had a wife."

That wasn't the sound of her heart breaking at all.

"It has been a while since we last seen each other."

"Oh I see. I think I heard her talking with one of the froggits about taking care of some girl in the ruins."

"Really?" He asked, his eyes widening. "How interesting. You look like you wanted to tell me something."

Alphys chuckled.

"Oh I managed to isolate determination with the DT extractor. All we need are monster souls."

Asgore sighed clutching his forehead with the back of his palm. His eyes were sunken, he looked tired.

"We got plenty of those."

"You mean we're using them?"

"It is not so easy to get ahold of monster souls, Alphys," he said. "I will have someone bring them down to the lab later alright?"

"S-sure."

"Let me know your progress. I have to do some things."

As Alphys was heading back, she caught sight of a red box from the corner of her eye.

Was that always there?

Alphys walked towards the box and opened it. Inside was a yellow flower buried in a boot full of dirt.

Her mother had planted a garden outside their home, she remembered helping her with the garden.

The most important thing vital for a plant's survival was water and sunlight.

Quickly she headed back to water the plant.

Sans groaned as someone was slapping his face.

"He's awake," said a chilly voice.

Sans immediately tensed.

"TAKE IT EASY, WOULDN'T WANT TO HURT A POTENTIAL CO-WORKER WOULD YOU?"

Sans immediately recognised the voice.

'mettaton.'

He opened his left eye keeping it on the direction of the voice.

Choosing between having vision or access to magic to repel potential attackers, the latter was preferable.

Unfortunately in order to use it to it's maximum potential, it was better to minimize his magical output by closing his right eye an unfortunate necessity.

"I HAVE A PROPOSAL FOR YOU. I WANT YOU TO WORK FOR ME."

Sans snorted.

"never."

Sans struggled to get up but his hands and feet were tied with rope.

Mettaton chuckled.

"YOU REALLY DON'T HAVE ROOM TO TALK BEING TIED UP LIKE THIS, DARLING."

"what do you want?"

"IT'S SIMPLE," Mettaton said. "WORK FOR ME. I COULD USE SOMEONE WITH YOUR SENSE OF HUMOUR. IT BOOSTS MY COMPANY'S MORALE. LATELY EVERYONE HAS BEEN IN SUCH LOW SPIRITS."

"what do I get in return?"

"100 g."

"400," Sans said.

"150 g."

"300."

"250 AND YOU WORK IN THE NOON AND IN THE EVENING."

"Fine 250 g."

"DEAL," Mettaton said, shaking his hand. "UNTIE HIM, BOYS."

The two monsters proceeded to release him from his bindings.

"COME IN TOMORROW MORNING AND DON'T BE LATE, SANS."

Sans clinched his fist trying to contain his anger. One of the goons had been a little rough, yanking the rope off his hands leaving indentations on his wrists.

At the lab, Asgore had some monsters bring more of the fallen bodies to the first floor.

There was the fallen bodies of Nicedrake, Greatest Dog, Dogustine and Dogfucius.

Alphys recognised Dogtor from among the bunch.

"Dogtor's fallen down too?" Alphys asked. 'I don't how the underground will find another healer without him.'

Well that's what she was here for wasn't it?

She took a sample of the determination from the vial with her syringe and injected it into Dogtor and the other dog monsters.

'This has to work.'

The next day, Alphys dropped by Greatest Dog's funeral and met up with Greater Dog.

"I'm sorry about your father. I made this for him but I want you to have it," she said handing him the armor.

Greater Dog barked happily.

Asgore patted her on the shoulder.

"You did well, Alphys."

"I sure hope so."

Several days had gone by before the monsters from the ruins had reappeared in the king's throne room. Leading the monster horde was Lumpsy.

"Can I help you?" Asgore asked.

"I know you said that you don't know when they'll die but my mother always wanted to be buried with her box," Lumpsy said. "She said it was a prized possession she got from our father before they were bonded."

"Are all of you here for the bodies of your parents?"

"Well yeah," Loox said.

"I will inform Dr Alphys right away."

The king dropped by the lab later that same day noticing Alphys watering a yellow flower.

"What's the flower for?" Asgore asked.

"Um, er...I'm thinking of using it as a temporary vessel for the souls."

"I can give you more flowers if you like there are a lot of them here."

"Oh," Alphys said before she smiled. "Bring them by the lab whenever you have the time."

Asgore was about to leave when he turned to address Alphys.

"Some of the families dropped by earlier asking for the bodies of the ones who had fallen down."

"What'd you tell them?"

"What do you want me to tell them?" Asgore asked.

"I-I'm so close. I'm sure I'm on the verge of a breakthrough I just need more time," she said.

"I understand."

"Don't worry I'll give them the dust back for the funerals."

Several days had passed before Alphys got a knock on the front door.

Quickly she went to the door and answered it.

Doggo, Dogressa and Dogamy stood outside.

"(Hi, you're Dr Alphys right?)" Dogressa asked.

"Well yeah."

"Sorry to bother you but how's the progress coming along?" Doggo asked.

"Huh?"

"The king said you still had the bodies of our parents," he said.

"Yeah but they haven't turned to dust yet."

"What? Why?" Doggo said. "Once they've fallen down they should have turned to dust."

Sweat beaded down Alphy's face.

"i-i don't know," she said, her voice turning panicky. "i'm sorry."

"Wa-"

She slammed the door in their face.

The next day, Asgore dropped by the lab with the yellow flowers.

"Here's the flowers you asked for."

"thank you, asgore."

"I hope the task I've given you isn't too stressful. I know I can be a handful at times."

Alphys chuckled.

"handful? you're doing your best, your majesty."

"Oh. It's just I'm a little concerned. Some monsters dropped by asking about the fallen bodies. They were a little frantic when you closed them out," he said. "I hope you're not stressing yourself out."

"haha, i'm fine. don't worry about me."

"I'm glad."

Once he was gone, she allowed herself to panic.

'what do i do? what do i do?'

Several days passed when Alphys headed downstairs to one of the rooms off to the side to experiment on the flowers.

She had gathered the seeds for her experiment dropping determination on them before she attempted to pick them up.

The seeds became stuck to her fingers.

Whatever it was, it was still progress though she had no idea what this could mean? Why were the seeds sticking to her fingers?

She decided to inject the flower she had obtained from the box with determination. She'd have to keep an eye on it to see if it was any different than the seeds.

The bodies still hadn't faded to dust.

Weeks passed, the seeds had eventually grown to golden flowers but not much else. The other golden flower didn't have much of a change either.

'somethings gotta work.'

Every couple of days, Mettaton came by for maintenence.

Alphys had offered to upgrade his body giving them one with full functionality.

Lately though he looked uneasy.

"SO DARLING WHEN WILL MY NEW BODY BE READY?"

"soon mettaton, soon."

One particular day, Mettaton had rolled in from the lab elevator.

"ALPHYS, YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED."

"mettaton how did you get down here?"

"YOU WEREN'T ANSWERING YOUR DOOR SO I TOLD THE KING AND HE TOLD ME A SHORTCUT TO GET TO YOUR LAB. ANYWAYS HE DROPPED BY THE TV STATION EARLIER AND HE ASKED ME FOR A FAVOUR."

Alphys lit up in surprise.

"Really?"

"YEAH, HE SAID HE NEEDED TO RECORD SOME THINGS SO I LET HIM. HE'S BROADCASTING LIVE ON CHANNEL 3."

Alphys headed upstairs followed by Mettaton. She grabbed the remote and turned on the tv set up in the living room. Alphys turned the channel until she reached channel three.

On the television screen was King Asgore in the middle of giving a speech.

"...if you seen a human don't get near them if you must encounter them always have magic on standby. They are very dangerous."

"Oh no," said Alphys.

Asgore began to describe the appearance of a human on the television screen.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER, ALPHYS?"

"i just thought about something i just told the king that i overheard his wife keeping a little girl in the ruins. what if that girl was a-"

"HUMAN?"

'IT COULDN'T BE? COULD THAT GIRL HAVE FOLLOWED ME?'

"the king just said to use magic against any human that falls underground. that includes little kids," Alphys said, pacing restlessly.

"ALPHYS, YOU GOT TO DO SOMETHING."

"i don't know if it'll work though."

"PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU."

"alright, alright."

After mastering her magic, Dorothy was eager to explore the place certain she would be able to get along with the other monsters.

Luck however wasn't on her side. TV had become so mainstream everyone had been on the lookout for another human soul and Dorothy was no exception.

The four froggits from a couple of days ago had found her and used magic to shatter her soul and she was revived outside Toriel's home.

She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Toriel asked.

"It's Dorothy."

"Dear, were you not going to play outside."

Dorothy shivered.

"Er maybe tomorrow."

The next day Alphys headed through the elevator to visit Asgore in his throne room.

He turned once he sensed Alphys behind him.

"Howdy, Alphys. Can I help you with something?"

"i saw you on tv yesterday," Alphys said.

"Yeah, lately I've been so stressed. I guessed from what you told me that another human was hiding the underground and I panicked and just said the first things that came to mind."

Alphys gaped.

"you can't mean that none of that was rehearsed. anyone who sees a human will attack it on sight whether it's an adult or child."

Asgore sighed.

"I know. I can't take it back though I don't like to go back on my word."

"I'll be amazed if the humans don't hate us after this."

"I know."

Meanwhile Alphys injected more determination into the fallen monster's souls that same evening.

Nothing happened.

Exhausted Alphys fell asleep resting her head on the side of Dogtor's bed.

The next morning she awoke to the sound of a groan from above.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"dogtor, you're awake," Alphys said. "how're you feeling? you all were very ill."

"Like a million bucks."

Alphys smiled.

"that's good."

Hours passed and just about everyone was awake.

"With everyone awake, we should be fine now right? Face it, you cured us," Dogtor said.

The next morning, Alphys dropped off the flowers and the human souls to King Asgore.

"I am guessing you are finished with these then?"

Alphys smiled.

"Yeah, I had thought the experiment would fail for sure but I think I figured out how to raise the dead."

Asgore's eyes widened.

"You mean they're awake?"

"Yeah."

Asgore beamed.

"Finally some good news."

"I'm going to call the families when I get back to the lab."

"Good, good."

The next morning, Alphys headed back down to the lab with a cup of coffee. When she looked up however she was horrified.

The fallen monsters that were once alive and animated had combined to make a grotesque abomination. There were three different creatures that consisted of remains from other monsters.

How could she return the bodies while they looked like this?

Panicky, Alphys headed back upstairs and picked up the phone before she called Asgore.

Eventually Asgore had met her down in the lab.

"Alphys, was there a reason you called me here?"

Alphys told Asgore everything.

"Oh dear, that is a problem."

"i don't know what to do."

"Well you could always return the bodies."

"what would they think about them though? i can't give them this."

"I can keep telling them lies if you think it'll make you feel better but Alphys, it may be better for you if you were just honest with them."

Alphys sighed.

"i know."

With that she headed back upstairs.

Once Alphys left the yellow flower that she had obtained from the box had began to speak.

"Hey."

"Oh howdy. Who are you?" Asgore asked.

"I'm Flowey."

"Are you a monster too?"

"You could say that."

"Well then pleased to meet you, Flowey," Asgore said. "I hope we can be good friends."

The days after Flowey observed Asgore looking for the anguish that he had grown accustomed to seeing on his face when he had something on his mind. Every day Asgore would confide in him and Flowey bided his time.

"Something bothering you.'

"I have a favour to ask. There is a human that is trapped in the ruins. Can you retrieve them for me? See they have something I want."

Flowey smiled.

"What do I get in return?"

"I'll give you anything you want within reason."

Flowey chuckled.

"Then howzabout I get them for you."

Flowey burrowed underground.

Late one afternoon after Toriel had sent her to the store that Dorothy spotted a television sitting in the shop. It was on a channel featuring Mettaton.

"HELLO DARLINGS, THIS IS METTATON HERE TO REPORT ON SOME LIVE ACTION NEWS. A COUPLE OF DAYS AGO, ONE OF OUR REPORTERS STUMBLED ACROSS A VIDEO OF OUR KING TALKING TO A SHORT SKELETON."

The video began to play, Dorothy heard the exchange between them.

Quickly through the different timelines, she had discovered that the skeleton mentioned seemed to know things that he couldn't possibly have known.

One iteration, monsters had discovered she was underground. In another one she had left the ruins only for that skeleton Sans to kill her.

It seemed he had memory of that timeline because he knew she was here.

"Hey you."

Dorothy jolted, seeing the froggit behind the counter. It was Lumpsy.

"You're that human living with Toriel aren't you? Come back here."

Dorothy ran, saving her progress at a mouse hole before running further.

She continued until she was attacked with white pellets and then she fell through the cracked floors.

Toriel glanced at her watch at the crack of evening.

"Oh dear, she's running a little late."

She sat at the kitchen table feeling very uneasy.

A couple of hours passed before she left her home to look for her.

Eventually Toriel discovered her body at the bottom of the ruins.

"Coward!"

Sushi sputtered.

"Serves her right," said Leapy.

"Which one of you monsters did this?" Toriel asked coolly.

The air was chilly and her voice held a menacing air.

The monsters gulped immediately regretting everything.

"We're sorry."

"A sorry won't bring her back."

Toriel carried the corpse to her home and set her near the tree in the front of her house. Often Dorothy would play in the leaves during her spare time when she was alive. It was the perfect place to bury her body.

Now however wasn't the time, Toriel dropped by Asgore's castle the next morning.

"Asgore," she snarled with teary eyes. "how could you? I was happy and you took everything from me."

"Tori."

"Don't 'Tori' me. I won't ever let you near any more humans so long as I live I do not are if the underground suffers."

Flowey managed to sneak into the ruins while she was gone. He used magic to conjure a save point after retrieving the dead human with his vines delivering her corpse to the king.

"I see she's fallen then."

"Yeah. Hopelessness, death often feels like that doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but it passes with time."

"Well see ya."

As far as he was concerned, Flowey had bigger fish to fry. He headed back to the ruins and dropped by a mousehole banging on the wall.

He knew of the mouse kingdom that lived there.

"Hey stop, what are you doing to those mice?"

"Nothin," Flowey copied the voice of a spider.

"Who do you work for?" Flowey asked.

"Queen Muffet."

"But why? She's so nice to everyone."

"Wait."

One of the mice peered out of the hole.

"Excuse me. Is anyone out there?"

"Oh yes, it's just awful. These spiders came by with a large catapult and fired some stones at the wall. I tried to get them to stop but they ran away," Flowey said. "Oh dear."

After the creation of the CORE, the long time home of the spiders had been moved to the inner walls of the deepest depths of the place.

It was rumoured that if one looked hard enough you could see Queen Muffet's lair lurking in the darkness.

Every monster who came to visit was lucky to not be a part of some new confection for her shop.

Flowey grumbled, his plan to get the six human souls through cunning persuasion hadn't worked at all.

He saw some spiders near Muffet's abode.

Some mice dressed in tiny suits of armor holding the tiny stone swords crept up behind the spiders stabbing them from behind.

"What's going on?" A spider asked, finding their comrade on the ground turning to dust.

They turned and saw some mice running towards the queen's lair.

"STOP THEM! We got to protect the queen."

Red stood at Muffet's side.

"What's going on?"

"We're being attacked by the mice."

"Why?"

"Don't know."

"I've got to stop them."

Muffet chuckled.

"Go go my knight in shining armor."

Red blushed.

Most of the spiders gathered together in the confusion. One spider was knocked away.

"Master Red! You must leave this place before it gets too dangerous."

"No," she refused.

Red took out her rapier from it's holster and began to fight.

Flowey took advantage of the confusion knocking her out.

Of all the monsters she was one of the hardest to defeat, almost on par with Sans.

There was no befriending her if he killed Muffet though. The two were very close.

He dragged her into Waterfall leaving her by the dump.

A shadowy figure peered through the Waterfall where the trash came in.

"You..." Flowey muttered. "Stay away."

The figure opened it's mouth.

"Did you forget your promise?"

Flowey chuckled.

"Do you think I would help you, you old fool? You really are an idiot."

Flowey fired pellets sat them.

"See you on the flipside, Slimey trashbag."

The shadowy body liquified seeping through the floor.

End Notes: Red is in this story. She's not an OC that I created. She's from the fangame Undertale Red by Taxiderby. If you haven't played that game or even if you have played that game you're in for a treat.


	39. Ch 39: Sentry Duty

Chapter 39: Sentry Duty

" _Sans, go meet your new baby brother." said a deep familiar voice._

 _"Don't ya mean half-brother or did you forget about mom?"_

 _"Sans I-"_

 _"SANS, apologise to your mother this instant."_

 _"She's not my mother. I don't like her. I never have," Sans said. "She's always acting so chummy with you, always making those awful jokes trying to impress you when they're not funny at all."_

 _"Is that how you really feel about me?" a soft voice spoke._

 _Sans looked at something above him and his face turned blue._

 _He snorted, huffed and turned towards someone standing next to him._

 _"Are you just going to forget her?" he asked._

 _"Hmm? Are you talking about your mother? No I'll never forget her for as long as I live."_

Papyrus woke up in a cold sweat. Had that been a memory of the past?

It was strange that the doctor said he had long term memory loss because he could remember the past just fine. His name, his brother's name would be gone if he had long term memory loss wouldn't it?

Sure he couldn't remember names of new places or new people but if it wasn't long term memory loss what was it?

He had thought Sans was his brother but his memories said otherwise so did that mean Sans was his half-brother?

Something about that greatly disturbed them. Was that the reason Sans was hardly around anymore? It was strange, while he and his brother had never been the closest he was certain they had never been so distant.

Even if his brother had disliked him the moment he was born, he'd always eat with them. That much he could remember. So why was he distancing himself?

Could it be intentional?

His brother had been acting strange that one day apologising for something he couldn't even remember. He had thought that his brother had needed his forgiveness and had accepted it.

Yet nothing had changed.

Every time Papyrus brought it up, Sans teleported before he could even utter a word. Only time he could do it was when he arrived home from school but Sans always napped on the couch.

"so papyrus, how was school?"

"IT WAS GREAT."

Every time he came home from school it was this. Sans always conveniently fell asleep afterwards.

It was like his brother was avoiding him. Did he do something wrong? Maybe Sans didn't like him anymore.

'HE PROBABLY WOULDN'T EVEN NOTICE IF I DIDN'T RETURN,' he thought.

One particular day, Papyrus had been walking home from school when he decided to drop by Grillby's instead.

Most of the monsters lurking about had immediately pinned their sights on Papyrus.

Honky however got up from his seat and approached him.

"Hey haven't seen you here before. You wouldn't happen to be related to Sans would ya?"

"NOT AT ALL."

'THEY KNOW SANS BUT IT LOOKS LIKE HE DIDN'T MENTION ME AT ALL."

"I was going to say you two look alot alike. What's your name anyway?"

"PAPYRUS."

"Can I call you, Rus?"

"SURE."

"Come sit with at the front with me."

"ARE YOU SURE IT'S OK?"

"Yeah."

Papyrus sat next to him at a seat in front of the pub.

Grillby came by.

"So are you going to order anything, Rus?" Honky asked.

Papyrus frowned.

"I guess I should have asked if you brought any money. That's alright, it's on me so get whatever you'd like."

Grillby handed him a menu.

Papyrus looked through it with distaste.

Most of the things on the menu were what Papyrus considered notably greasy and sugar laden. Someone had always told him not to indulge in those kind of foods.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY MILK?"

Honky chortled with laughter.

"You're gonna have milk? What kind of drink is that?"

"He can order whatever he likes," Grillby said.

"Still, milk?"

"IT'S GOOD FOR STRONG BONES."

Grillby filled up a glass with the white substance before handing it to Papyrus.

At around that time, Sans burst in.

Papyrus slowly turned to look at the monster who was at the entrance.

'SANS?! WHY DOES HE LOOK LIKE THAT?!'

Honky looked up from where he was sitting to glance at the skeleton.

"Hey Sans fancy seeing you here."

"have you seen a tall skeleton around here?"

Sans was panting, sweat beading down his skull.

"What's the matter, Sans. You look worried."

Papyrus turned to glance at Sans curious to his brother's expression.

Sans' pupils shrunk.

"papyrus? what are you doing here?"

Honky's eyes widened.

"Wait Sans is your brother!?"

Papyrus snorted.

"PAPYRUS? WHO'S THAT?"

Sans' pupils disappeared.

"what are you talking about? you are my brother."

"NO I'M NOT," he huffed.

Sans' shoulders slumped.

"papyrus, you can't be serious."

"AND WHY NOT? IF WE ARE BROTHERS THEN WHY ARE YOU AVOIDING ME?"

"papyrus, why don't we just talk about th-"

"NO, YOU'LL JUST LEAVE."

"do we have to talk about this here?"

"YES OR I'M NOT GOING HOME."

Sans' skull turned blue.

"you're being stubborn."

"NO YOU'RE CLEARLY UPSET ABOUT SOMETHING AND YOU WON'T TELL ME. DO YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH? I KNOW WE'RE ONLY HA-"

"no, papyrus if anything-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME."

"i'm not," he said before chuckling to himself. His smile was strained. "how could i hate you? you're my own flesh and blood."

Sans' skull fell against his brother's chest concealing his tears.

Papyrus was surprised as his brother embraced him.

"i'm just so glad you're alright. i looked everywhere for ya and when i couldn't find ya i panicked."

"THEN CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG?"

Sans was silent.

Grillby patted Papyrus on the shoulder.

"Some things take patience. I'm sure Sans will talk to you when he's ready."

Papyrus patted his brother on the shoulder.

"SANS, I'M SORRY FOR WORRYING YOU."

Suddenly he heard Sans snore.

"SANS!"

"Just let him sleep, he looks like he needs the sleep. He always comes in here looking like he's hungover. He's probably stressed out with everything."

"STRESSED OUT? WHY?"

"Well he mentioned he works alot."

"I SEE."

'COULD THAT BE THE REASON WHY HE ALWAYS SLEEPING?'

Days passed as Papyrus was heading back home from school. He spotted a monster with a long horizontal body and spaghetti arms was alone outside of town.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Papyrus asked curiously.

"I was having fun until they DITCHED me."

"WHY? YOU LOOK COOL TO ME. WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

"Jerry."

"ARE YOU COLD? IF YOU'RE COLD YOU COULD COME TO MY HOUSE."

"Thank you," Jerry said, his cheeks dusted with red.

As they had headed to Papyrus' house, he heard something in the kitchen.

"SANS, IS THAT YOU?"

"hey."

It came from the kitchen.

"ARE YOU COOKING?"

Papyrus inquired in confusion.

"yeah, why? did you need the kitchen?"

"OF COURSE NOT, I HAVE A GUEST. BROTHER DO NOT DISTURB ME."

The two headed upstairs.

Papyrus got a coat from the closet and handed it to Jerry.

"SO I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MAKING FRIENDS."

"Really? It's not that hard. You say hello and introduce yourself. You talk about your hobbies. This is the stuff you'll do together."

"STRANGE, I CAN'T REMEMBER ANY OF MY HOBBIES. IS THAT NORMAL?"

"Have you even been on Undernet?" Jerry asked.

"NYEHHEHHEH, CAN'T SAY I HAVE."

Jerry took out his cellphone.

"Here's a video of a monster burping in Semi Code."

Papyrus watched it partially in disgust and interest.

"WHAT'S SEMI CODE ANYWAY?"

Jerry opened another video.

"OH SO IT'S A COMBINATION OF SOUNDS THAT SPELL OUT LETTERS."

"Yeah, a monster created it after he was lost in darkness and needed to communicate."

"papyrus, dinner is ready."

Sans called out with his naturally loud voice.

"COMING BROTHER."

Papyrus and Jerry headed downstairs and sat on the green couch in the living room.

Sans came in the living room wearing blue oven mitts carrying two bowls of some kind of pasta bake.

He was wearing an apron with the phrase, 'Boneafide Cook'. His skull seemed to be shiny, beading sweat.

He looked exhausted.

"THANK YOU SANS."

Sans left and returned minutes later joining them on the couch squeezing between Jerry and Papyrus. He had a bag of chips and a large bottle of soda, plopping handfuls of chips in his mouth before chugging down the soda.

After a while, Sans let out a burp.

"SANS!"

Jerry chuckled.

"That was cool, dude."

"it's almost as if my brother wanted a friend as cool as me."

"NO!" Papyrus said, visibly shuddering.

"yes."

Papyrus groaned in exasperation.

"I'M LEAVING."

He stomped outside the house.

Jerry followed him when Sans began to speak.

"i was worried when he started giving me the cold shoulder."

"What? Why was he giving you the cold shoulder?" Jerry asked.

Sans chuckled.

"i was such a fool. He was wondering why i always looked so tired. i guess i shoulda said something, huh?"

Jerry shrugged and following Papyrus outside.

Most days he and Papyrus were almost inseparable and it helped that being involved with the brothers almost felt like being a part of a family.

One day however Papyrus spotted a tall blue fish like woman heading to Grillby's.

"WHO'S THAT?" Papyrus asked.

"Her? That''s Undyne, she's the captain of the Royal Guard. She's so cool and strong. It's too bad we'll never be in her league. I heard she spits on nerds."

Papyrus sighed.

"So Papyrus what do you want to do today?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST?" He asked, his eyes still pinned on Undyne.

"Why don't we go by the river and skip stones."

"SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT IDEA."

Jerry walked to the river not noticing Papyrus didn't follow him.

Papyrus turned and saw a yellow flower with a face on it.

"OH WHO ARE YOU?"

"My name is Flowey."

"Hi Flowey."

"Hey, I couldn't help but overhear that you wanted to join the royal guard. What if I told you that I know how you can get in."

" HOW? JERRY SAID SHE'D NEVER LOOK AT A NERD LIKE ME."

"It's simple. Only nerds would befriend someone like Jerry. He's so lame. You have to get her attention. Do something that'll make her notice you. Try to join the Royal Guard. You'll have to be very strong though."

After they finished talking, Jerry met up with Papyrus.

"What took you so long?"

"UM, WHO ARE YOU AGAIN?"

"Jerry. You were following me and then you walked away."

"OH I DIDN'T NOTICE YOU LEFT," Papyrus said with shame.

"Ha, ha did you see that skeleton hangin' with Jerry. How lame," a rabbit monster who was walking nearby spoke.

Papyrus tensed.

He tried to have fun but all he felt was shame.

The next morning, Papyrus approached Sans as he was heading to the living room.

"SANS CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING?"

"what is it, bro?"

"CAN YOU TRAIN TO ME TO BECOME STRONG SO UNDYNE WILL LET ME INTO THE ROYAL GUARD?"

"where did you get an idea like that?"

"WELL I GUESS I WROTE IT DOWN IN MY NOTEBOOK SO I WOULDN'T FORGET."

"your notebook?"

"YEAH, I THINK I'VE BEEN WRITING IN IT DAILY. THERE'S OTHER ENTRIES IN THERE," Papyrus said. "I'VE MADE UP MY MIND THOUGH. I INTEND TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD."

Sans sighed.

"slow down bro. do you know what you're even committing to? you'll be committing your life to getting up early morning to grueling training. do you really want that?"

"YOU WORRY TOO MUCH. SANS, TRY TO RELAX. DON'T WORK YOURSELF TO THE BONE."

Sans chuckled.

The next morning Sans laid on his back on his lumpy bed. His socks and slippers were on the floor with his other dirty laundry.

What was the point in cleaning it up when it was only going to get messy. When he did clean his room he had faint flashbacks of someone reprimanding him to keep his room neat, a shadowy figure with no name like the one he saw by the door as he slowly opened his eyes and jumped banging his elbow on the bed frame.

He sighed in relief when he saw it was just Papyrus.

"geez, don't scare me like that."

"SORRY BROTHER."

"why are you here anyway? what time is it?"

"IT'S SEVEN O'CLOCK."

Sans groaned and covered his face with a pillow.

"too early."

"WELL YOU SAID I HAD TO COMMIT TO IT SO WHY NOT START NOW."

Days went by as Sans trained his brother.

Still there were days when Sans would sleep all day without waking up at all and Papyrus tried to let him rest while he could.

He wondered why his brother slept for so long. Flowey had become a dear confident of Papyrus' concerns.

"I'M A LITTLE WORRIED IT'S TOO MUCH FOR HIM," Papyrus said. "I WISH I COULD HELP HIM IN SOME WAY. IT'S FUN JUST TRAINING AND BONDING LIKE BROTHERS BUT IT'S HARD TO GET HIM TO OPEN UP."

"You know, I think I've seen him around. He works double shifts at Grillby's and the hotel in Hotland. It must be hard work with the bills and everything. I heard a house could be very pricy in the underground," Flowey said.

Papyus sighed.

He had to get Undyne to let him join and if it meant ditching Jerry so be it.

Sans headed home after work. He spotted his brother on the floor doing push ups.

"papyrus what are you doing?"

Papyrus winced.

"I REALIZE I HAVEN'T BEEN THE MOST PRODUCTIVE BROTHER. SO I WANT TO HELP YOU ANYWAY I CAN."

"by doing pushups?"

"NO SILLY, I'M TRAINING FOR THE ROYAL GUARD SO I COULD PROTECT YOU."

Sans' face heated up.

"ah you didn't have to do that papyrus."

"BUT I WANTED TO."

"you're the greatest brother, a skeleton can ask for."

"UM SANS, CAN YOU HELP ME TRAIN?"

"of course.'"

Papyrus knocked on Undyne's door.

"W-Who?"

She caught sight of Papyrus.

"Papyrus? What are you doing here?"

"WE KNOW EACH OTHER?!"

"Of course we do, silly. We were friends," she said before staring down at his notebook. "What's that you got in your hand."

Papyrus looked down.

"IT'S A NOTEBOOK."

"Why do you have a notebook in your hand?"

"I DON'T KNOW GUESS I'LL READ IT."

He glanced at it.

"OH, I WROTE SOMETHING RECENTLY. THAT'S WHY I'M HERE. YOU'RE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD RIGHT?"

"Of course I am. Are you sure you're alright? You seem a little braindead."

"I HAVE SOMETHING TO ASK OF YOU? UNDYNE, I WOULD LIKE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD."

Undyne was silent for a moment before she started bursting with laughter.

"You can't be serious. Papyrus. Why's a lil' cinnamon roll like you busting your bones to join the royal guard?" Undyne asked.

"I'M REALLY STRONG."

"Oh really? Fight me one on one," Undyne said, a sneer on her face.

"YOU'RE ON."

Undyne walked outside.

Papyrus stood opposite of her conjuring a white bone in his hand.

Undyne conjured a light blue spear.

"On the count of three we fight. One, two, three."

Papyrus threw his bone in which Undyne dodged before firing a barrage of arrows.

Papyrus' gaster blaster appeared above him.

"What the-"

It shot an energy blast at Undyne.

Undyne swiftly dodged it but just barely. It nicked her cheek.

"Oh that does it."

Undyne fired yellow arrows.

Papyrus dodged one coming from the front but was swiftly hit in the back.

"UGH. HOW?" He asked in confuddlement.

"The yellow arrows hit you from the opposite direction they are fired."

Papyrus dodged the next barrage making Undyne growl in frustration.

It seemed he was getting better at anticipating her attacks the longer they were in battle.

She fired blue arrows to throw him off guard as he blocked the yellow arrow with his white bones.

He tossed white bones to counter the blue arrows before firing a prison of blue bones.

Undyne struggled to move but was paralysed.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus asked, holding his hand out.

Undyne glanced at him flabbergasted.

"What was that?"

Papyrus looked at her with confusion.

Undyne sighed.

"Oh it's nothin'."

"SO CAN I JOIN?" Papyrus asked.

Undyne chuckled.

"Um, I'll keep you posted."

Days had gone by and Papyrus grew worried.

"what's the matter?" Sans asked.

Papyrus frowned.

"I THINK UNDYNE'S AVOIDING ME. I KNOW SHE SAID SHE'D KEEP ME POSTED BUT IT'S BEEN THREE DAYS."

"then why don't you visit her?"

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA. THANK YOU SANS."

Papyrus dropped by Undyne's. He knocked on the door.

Undyne answered the door.

"Oh Papyrus, what are you doing here?"

"I DROPPED BY TO ASK WHETHER YOU HAVE ALREADY DECIDED IF I COULD JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD."

"Oh that reminds me. I'm a little busy with some company. I'm so sorry."

"THAT'S OKAY. I'LL COME BY TOMORROW."

The next afternoon, Papyrus and Sans dropped by the house.

Papyrus was just about to knock when he saw the note.

"AH, I GUESS WE MISSED HER."

"i think she's avoiding you."

"BUT WHY?"

Sans shrugged.

"maybe she's swimming with the fishes?"

"WELL SHE DOES LOOK KINDA FISHY."

"i was only joking bro. i can't believe you missed such an obvious pun."

"SANS!"

The two headed back home.

Once they had passed by a pool of water upstream. Undyne swap up after she heard the footsteps vanish and sighed sinking to the bottom of the water in relief.

"HI."

Undyne nearly jumped out of her skin.

"AGHHH, P-Papyrus what are you doing in the water? Don't you need to breathe?"

"I'M A SKELETON."

Undyne groaned.

"ARE YOU AVOIDING ME?"

Undyne chuckled.

"No, what makes you say that?"

"WELL I'M GLAD YOU'RE NOT AVOIDING ME. YOU'RE THE ONLY COOL FRIEND I HAVE."

Undyne sighed pulling Papyrus out of the water.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?"

"My house of course."

Undyne led him inside and got a green towel tossing it to him. She took out a container of spaghetti and began to cook in the kitchen.

"ARE YOU MAKING SPAGHETTI?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with it. I'm hungry," Undyne snapped.

"I LOVE SPAGHETTI. CAN I HAVE SOME? IS ANY OF THAT FOR ME?"

Undyne grumbled.

"Yes, but next time you're cooking your own."

Papyrus blushed.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE SPAGHETTI THOUGH."

Undyne beamed.

"So how about I teach you? Think of it as our training."

"WOWEE!"

The next evening Sans arrived for work. Many monsters came to watch his show on a day to day basis.

Many of them were unrecognisable so it was surprising when Sans spotted Venus sitting amongst the crowd next to a blue crane monster.

'what's he doing here?'

He'd have to ask him after the show.

"so something interesting happened the other day. i was baking a pie when my brother comes in the kitchen. he looks famished so i ask him if he wants to eat some pie. lo and behold he says 'NAH, I DON'T HAVE THE STOMACH FOR IT'."

The crowd booed and hissed.

"I don't get it," one of the monsters in the audience spoke.

"because we're skeletons we don't have a stomach."

The crowd was silent for a moment and then they bursted with laughter.

This went on for hours until the performance ended.

Venus approached Sans after the show.

"Oh it is you," he said, his leaves fluttering with excitement. "I didn't know you worked here."

"small world," Sans said. "who's that monster with you?"

"You mean the crane? That's my wife," Venus said. "Her name's Ostra."

"Pleasure to meet you."

The crane shook his hand.

"so what are you doing over here anyway?"

"Me? I was just meeting up with...wait, you said you wanted to meet with the orange guy and that cat from the photo right?"

"yes."

"Perfect. Then come with me," Venus said.

Sans followed them into the crowd until they met with a cat-like monster that looked like the one from his photo.

"Ostra, I didn't expect to see you here."

The two monsters embraced.

"Oh I came here with my husband to stay at the resort," Ostra said. "I heard they have the best room service."

"Oh is that skeleton also with you?" The cat monster asked.

"No, he's a friend of Venus'."

"Say Wendy, there was something I wanted to ask about," Venus said. "My friend, Sans here has a photo of a monster who looks exactly like you."

"Really?" Wendy asked before scrutinising Sans more thoroughly. "Well I don't recognise him from anywhere."

"do you happen to have a sister?" Sans asked.

"Not at all. I've always been a single child," Wendy said.

He sighed.

"well i guess that's that."

"Still I hope you find whoever it is you're looking for."

"i guess i better be heading out."

"Say Sans, are you stopping by Grillby's tomorrow? You gotta show us all your comedy routine in it's entirety. That sh-t was hilarious," Venus said.

"i'll see what i can do," he said before heading down one of the halls. The hotel rooms were on one side and Mettaton's office on the other.

Sans was about to knock on Mettaton's door when he overheard him talking with Tootie.

"I can never understand why she was ever your friend. Surely you have better taste. Everyone says she's a fraud. You heard what happened to all those monsters that fell down. No one has heard from her ever since."

"SHE'S NOT A FRIEND. NOT EXACTLY. SHE HAS BEEN VERY HELPFUL BUT I DON'T THINK IT'LL LAST. SHE HAS HER LIFE AND I HAVE MINE. AFTER SHE'S FINISHED WITH MY BODY WE'LL PROBABLY GO OUR SEPARATE WAYS."

Tootie smirked.

"If it was anyone else I would probably feel sorry for them. She don't look like she has very many friends. Who would stop her if she walked a destructive path?"

Sans knocked on the door.

"WHO IS IT?"

"it's sans."

Mettaton groaned.

"COME IN."

Sans opened the door and stepped inside.

"IS THERE A REASON YOU'RE HERE, DARLING?"

"you forgot you owed me for the show?"

Mettaton grumbled before fetching him his money ignoring the smug grin on Sans' face.

On the way back home, Sans dropped by the lab. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"it's sans."

"Come in."

Sans stepped inside.

Alphys paced the lab nervously.

"what's been goin' on? haven't heard from you in a while. how's your experiment been going? you were pretty insistent on using those blueprints."

"that's just it. it didn't."

The phone rang.

"oh dear."

Sans waited.

"are you gonna get that?"

"just ignore it," Alphys said. "i've turned them in to monsters, Sans. they're unrecognizable. i can't. that's why they're downstairs. i have to fix this."

"do you need some help?" Sans asked.

Alphys sighed.

"i'm fine. only...i'm afraid to go outside. listen can you get me some dog food."

"oh do you have a couple of dogs or something?"

"hehe, something like that."

Sans glanced at her skeptically.

'she's lying but I won't push her.'

As Sans headed out he spotted a note on the desk.

"it's all your fault."

Sans crumpled it up and tossed it in the trash.

He teleported to Asgore's throne room.

Asgore jumped at the sight of Sans.

"Oh Sans, I didn't expect to see you. I thought you'd at least go through the gate like everyone else."

"your majesty i have a favor to ask you. can you keep an eye on alphys?"

Asgore looked confused.

"What's this about?"

"i'm worried about her. i have a hunch. i just hope i'm wrong."

Sans teleported home.

It was as he was heading to his room that he saw Papyrus in the kitchen.

"papyrus, what are you doing?"

"I'M COOKING. BROTHER, YOU'RE LATE. WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"

"you're cooking?" Sans asked with surprise.

"YEAH UNDYNE'S TEACHING ME. I HEARD SHE WAS LOOKING FOR NEW RECRUITS FOR SENTRY DUTY. I THINK YOU SHOULD JOIN. YOU'RE SO STRONG," Papyrus said. "i don't know. i mean I'm not that good."

"NONSENSE YOU'RE VERY STRONG BROTHER. YOU COULD DO IT I BELIEVE IN YOU."

Once Sans had become a sentry working under Undyne, Papyrus showed him his post by the entrance of the ruins.

"where's your post?" Sans asked.

Papyrus showed him his spot. It was desolate and covered with snow.

"um, it's a little empty don't you think?"

"YOU THINK SO?"

"hold on. i have a solution. i'll be right back."

Sans headed in the direction of the ruins and vanished.

He came back no more than a second late from the other direction with a large box floating in front of him.

"WHAT'S THAT?"

"it's your new sentry station."

Sans took a knife from the pocket of his jacket and cut a large hole in the center and set the mouth of the box on the ground.

"there, all done."

"OH MY, IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL."

"ha ha, you think so?"

Papyrus embraced his brother.

"too tight, too tight."

Papyrus let go.

"well i should get back to work."

After Sans had gone, Papyrus headed to his station. A good thirty minutes passed before a rabbit monster with a bloated stomach walked by his station accompanied by a mouse monster several inches shorter than them.

"Excuse me, do you know where two find that guard dog with the blackish grey fur?"

"YOU MEAN DOGGO? HIS POST IS FURTHER TO THE EAST."

"Ha ha, thanks. Can you be a dear and accompany us? I don't want to get lost," the rabbit said.

"SURE!"

Papyrus left his post and followed them to Doggo's post.

The rabbit told the mouse to go far.

After he was far away, the rabbit dug out a cage from inside their coat.

"WHY DID YOU WANT TO GO TO DOGGO'S POST?"

The rabbit smiled.

"My mom said we couldn't play past that point. She said it was too dangerous and a human might come that way. I'm hopin' they do so I could sock them silly."

They set the cage on the ground and opened it.

A brown squirrel ran across the snow in fright.

"Who's there?" Doggo spoke. "A monster? No, they're louder. So could it be a squirrel?"

Doggo ran after it.

"SQUIRREL!"

The image of Doggo pounching towards them caused the mouse to shiver with fright.

The rabbit chucked as he pummeled the mouse to the ground.

The squirrel ran for the trees never to be seen again.

Papyrus ran to them.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

The rabbit could barely hold back a snicker.

The mouse glared at the rabbit.

"You set that up?"

"You can't prove it."

Doggo got to his knees.

"I fowled it up again didn't I?"

Papyrus sighed.

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE POSSIBLY KNOW THEY WERE THERE."

Doggo frowned.

"Maybe my dad was right. Maybe I'm not good at anything. Maybe there's nothin' for a dog like me. He said there's no place in the world for a blind dog that could only see movement."

"DOGGO, DON'T SAY THAT. I'M SURE YOU'RE GOOD AT YOUR JOB," Papyrus said.

"NO, DON'T TRY TO COMFORT ME. I HAVE TO CONFRONT IT SOONER OR LATER."

The next morning, Papyrus was just about to go to work when he spotted the rabbit cornered by the mouse and a red horned monster.

'LUCY,' he thought.

He recalled confronting that monster before and remembered them being very strong.

"Are you the monster who was picking on my buddy, Twinkle? Maybe someone ought to show you your place peasant."

Lucy grabbed the collar of their shirt and tossed them in the snow.

The rabbit tried to get up but Lucy stomped on his face.

"Lucy, stop," the mouse said.

"Why should I? This is fun."

Papyrus ran in before he could think and grabbed her by the back of the cloak.

"THEY TOLD YOU TO STOP."

Lucy turned while the rabbit spat out some snow.

"Long time no see. How's your brother doing by the way? Still nursing his broken pride?"

She elbowed him in the ribs causing Papyrus to relinguish his grip.

"What will he think if I kill ya?"

"I WON'T LET YOU."

Papyrus shot bones at Lucy.

Lucy dodged it with ease.

"Those lil' bones won't work on me."

Lucy ran towards him.

"Look out," the rabbit spoke.

It was too late as Lucy kicked him in his chest and he fell backwards.

Papyrus got up and summoned a gaster blaster firing at Lucy.

Lucy wiped the cut on her cheek.

"Well that's new. You're stronger than you look. That makes me mad."

Before Lucy could make a move, Twinkle poured a bucket of water on her head.

She sputtered.

"Wh-what? Twinkle? Why did you-?"

"It's fine," Twinkle said with a smile.

Lucy sighed.

"Alright."

Papyrus approached the rabbit.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

They looked at Papyrus with awe.

"I could have handled her myself you know?"

Papyrus sighed.

"I'M SORRY. WHAT'S YOUR NAME BY THE WAY?"

"Boris."

"BORIS-"

"No, I don't want to be friends. It's lame."

With that he headed back to town.


	40. Ch 40: I Need a Hero

Warning: Suicidal themes/implied attempted suicide in this chapter.

Chapter 40: I Need A Hero

Red had been staying with Undyne for a couple of weeks before she stirred.

She glanced around the house in confusion.

"I see you're finally awake.

"Where am I and who are you?" she asked.

"Name's Undyne and I guess your name's Red."

"How do you know that?"

"You were muttering in your sleep."

Red clutched her head as she got up.

"Ugh, my head."

"Are you hungry?" Undyne asked.

"Yeah."

"I hope you like spaghetti."

"What's spaghetti?"

Undyne grinned.

"Haha, you're in for a treat."

After Undyne was finished there was a knock on the door.

"Red, can you get that?"

Red got up and opened the door and saw it was a tall skeleton.

"It's a tall skeleton.."

Undyne gritted her teeth.

"PAPYRUS, YOU'RE LATE FOR YOUR TRAINING."

"I'M SORRY."

"No slacking off."

Red shrugged and let him in.

"Hi, what's your name?" Red asked.

Papyrus introduced himself.

"I'M TRAINING TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD."

"Really you might want to wait after you've been completely healed, squirt," Undyne said.

Red frowned.

"I'm fine. I'm sure I've had worse. I do have a fancy sword. Maybe I was a fencer in a past life."

"YOU WANT TO TRAIN IN THE FRONT YARD."

"Don't burn my dummy."

Papyrus and Red walked outside.

Red took out her sword and had it held out in front of her.

"Ready to play," she asked making fancy movements.

"WOW, HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

Red looked bewildered.

"What? You mean the sword? I guess it comes naturally."

"MUMMY MEMORY?"

"Sounds like it would be muscle memory."

Papyrus swiftly dodged her sword.

Her magic conjured paper thin string and Red flew balancing on it.

She conjured more and suddenly it was everywhere.

"I wouldn't move or the cuts won't be pretty."

Papyrus conjured white bones and they were aimed at the string cutting through it like a knife.

"Huh? How did you-?"

"IT SHINES. YOU ALMOST HAD ME BUT I THINK YOUR MAGIC GAVE YOU AWAY."

Red smiled.

"You have good eyes."

"MY BROTHER, SANS TRAINED ME."

"He must be very strong."

Undyne snorted.

"Sans? He's a slacker. If he wasn't somewhat efficient I would have fired him a couple of weeks ago."

The phone rang in the lab again. She was tempted to unhook it but instead decided to avoid confronting it.

As she entered the lab, a white gooey substance appeared.

"AGHH"

She screamed backing away slowly.

The white creature almost looked like slenderman.

"A...A-Al..."

Their hand reached out for her.

Alphys immediately ran deeper into the lab into her shrine she had made for Asgore.

It contained the mug he had given her last week and the scarf she had received her first week of work.

"A-A"

The white creature seeped from underneath the door.

Alphys hid under the desk where she kept her research. The creature fiddled with something.

Glancing up, Alphys saw the creature sitting comfortably on a chair in the lab.

Just seeing them there made her heart sting.

Tears fell from the corners of her eyes. She collected one in her claw.

"why am I crying?"

The creature got up and wiped the tears from her face.

"oh it's no use. have you ever felt everything is so pointless? i don't think i can handle it anymore.

The creature reached for Alphys.

"do you need something?"

It tugged on Alphys and pulled her close embracing her.

"are you saying you'll miss me when i'm gone. that's sweet but i don't think i can handle it anymore."

Alphys chuckled glancing at the amalgamate sitting across from her. It pointed to it's ear.

"are you offering to listen to me? i don't know if you want to listen to my problems."

Still the creature didn't seem to make any move to leave. It simply pointed at it's ear as if eager to listen.

"alright then."

Alphys began to tell the creature all about the stress of following everyone's standards.

"after the king told me what to do i've been working on a way to break the barrier but with the failure of my experiments and everyone harping on me to return the fallen bodies it's been stressful. i can't return the bodies and even if i did, it's not like we really had a chance of leaving this place in the first place. i'm a failure."

She sighed.

"listen, do you think you can take care of everything when I'm gone?"

Alphys got up. The creature instantly grabbed her arm.

"i'm not leaving yet. i was just gonna make a call."

That evening at the skeletons' household, the phone rang. Papyrus picked up the phone.

"HELLO?"

"This is King Asgore. Can I speak with Sans?"

"CERTAINLY."

Papyrus headed upstairs and knocked on his brother's door.

"SANS, THE KING WANTS TO TALK TO YOU."

"can't it wait?"

"THE KING SAYS IT'S IMPORTANT."

Sans opened the door and Papyrus handed him the phone.

"hello?"

"Sans, you're here that's good. I'm a little worried about Alphys."

"alphys? what happened?"

"She isn't answering her phone. It's not like her."

"sh-t."

"Excuse me for a moment. Someone's talking to me."

Faintly Sans could overhear someone talking with the king.

"Howdy, is there a reason you have stopped by?" Asgore asked.

"Yes, I have something to report sir. You told me to drop by the lab to check up on her and she wasn't there. So I asked around. Someone told me she was heading for the dump."

"Sans are you still there?" Asgore spoke over the phone.

"yeah. i heard you talking with that guy."

"I guess you heard then?"

"yeah. she's heading to waterfall right?"

"That's right."

"undyne lives nearby doesn't she?"

"You can teleport though can't you?"

"i don't think i'd be able to stop her. undyne might be the person she needs. call her, tell her to meet her."

"She'll kill me if it she misses out on her daily training."

"don't you mean krill ya?"

Asgore sighed.

"just make up an excuse or something. tell her you're hitching her up for a blind date or something."

"WHAT?!"

"well gotta go sentry duty, see ya," Sans said before hanging up.

Undyne grumbled as she walked through the dump trying to find a cool sword at the top of Waterfall.

"They better be hot or I'm never letting him set me up again."

At the edge of the Waterfall, a yellow reptile looked to be gazing down below.

"Hello."

She turned.

"h-hello."

Undyne glanced below.

"It's a long drop isn't it?"

Alphys chuckled.

"wonder where it ends."

"Um, you want to come by my place. You look like your freezing."

"oh really? i didn't notice."

"If you need someone to talk to, I'll listen. You looked so lonely. It would be sad if you disappeared when there are people capable of loving you."

Alphys chuckled, her tears falling into the abyss.

It became a habit to visit Undyne after that. Mettaton came by the next week.

"HEY ALPHYS, I NEED A FAVOUR FROM YOU. YOU SEE I NEED A PICTURE FOR THE COVER OF MY NEW MOVIE."

"i'm a little busy. i was just going to visit Undyne."

"UNDYNE? I SEE IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I'VE SEEN HER. SHE WAS SUCH A SWEET AND BEAUTIFUL GIRL."

"you knew her?"

"WELL YEAH, WE WERE NEIGHBORS."

"you want to come with me then?"

"OF COURSE, DARLING."

Alphys and Mettaton headed south of the lab where the river person lurked.

"So where are you two headed?"

"w-waterfall," Alphys said.

"All aboard."

Alphys and Mettaton boarded the boat.

"So are you visiting the fish lady again?"

Alphys blushed.

Mettaton gazed at her in curiosity.

The two got off.

"YOU LIKE HER, DON'T YOU?"

"M-Mettaton, I-I- can you keep it a secret?"

Mettaton winked.

"AH DON'T YOU TRUST ME?"

Alphys sighed.

"just follow my lead."

Mettaton followed Alphys intently.

She knocked on Undyne's door.

"it's alphys."

Undyne answered it.

She look surprised to see Mettaton.

"Who's that?"

"you mean the robotic rectangle behind me? that's my friend, mettaton. i'm sorry he came by on such short notice."

After Alphys was inside, Undyne slammed the door in his face.

"Oops, I'm sorry I didn't see you there," she said.

'LIAR,' Mettaton thought.

She opened the door and let him in.

Mettaton caught sight of the piano at the corner of the room.

'GORGEOUS.'

"DARLING DOES THAT PIANO BELONG TO YOU?" Mettaton asked Undyne, who sat by the piano.

"Yeah."

"IT'S THE PERFECT PLACE FOR MY MODELING SHOT. CAN I BORROW IT?"

"Knock yourself out."

"Perfect."

He sprawled on the piano holding a red rose in their hand.

"ALPHYS DO YOU HAVE THE CAMERA READY?"

Alphys jerked her gaze from where Mettaton and Undyne were.

"oh yeah."

Undyne rolled her eyes.

Mettaton began removing the rose petals one by one each of them dropping onto the keys.

Alphys took a picture.

"ANOTHER ONE."

This had been nearly an all day thing if her stomach hadn't started growling.

"Alphys, have you ate yet?" Undyne asked.

Alphys blushed.

"i might have forgot."

"Then why don't I fix you some lasagna."

"well I am getting a little hungry."

"ME TOO," Mettaton said. "SHE COULD USE ALL THE HELP SHE COULD GET."

Undyne glared icily at them.

Once they were in the kitchen, Undyne took out some vegetables from the shelf.

"OH NO NO, DID YOU JUST TAKE SOME FRESH VEGETABLES OUT OF YOUR CUPBOARD. THAT ATTRACTS MOLD YOU KNOW. THAT'S WHY WE HAVE REFRIGERATORS. YOU DON'T WANT ALPHYS TO GET SICK DO YOU?"

"Do you have lips programmed to this contraption so I could shut your mouth?"

"NOW NOW," Mettaton said wagging their finger. "NOT IN FRONT OF ALPHYS."

Undyne sighed.

"MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND PREHEAT THE OVEN."

Undyne growled.

"I hate you," she murmured under her breath. "I can't believe she had a friend like you."

"DARLING DIDN'T SHE TELL YOU WHY SHE WANTED TO BE THE ROYAL SCIENTIST?" Mettaton asked. "SHE HAS A CRUSH ON KING ASGORE AND I WAS BUILT TO HELP HER GET CLOSER TO HIM. I'M LOVE BAIT AND YOU'RE THE SECOND CHOICE, MISSY."

Undyne growled.

"I will murder you."

Undyne dropped by the lab the next week. She saw Alphys watching something very bizarre.

"Is that a cartoon?"

Alphys jolted.

"er no it's a, it's a scientific, it's a show on scientific discoveries."

"They look like they're riding some flying contraption."

"it's an airship. this guy visits these areas around the world battling these monsters who attack the villages. he has this big sword and everything."

"Is that what they have on the surface? That's so cool. So even the surface has heroes. Is that why you watch it?"

"no to me it's when the human reflects on everything they did and try to make amends to the people they hurt. it's strange how much people were affected by what happened, even if their village wasn't the one destroyed by the monsters."

Undyne sighed.

"everything wasn't the same but with the efforts of the hero it ends on a happy note."

Red dropped in the next morning to watch tv. Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 was already inside.

"Red?" Undyne called to her.

Her face heated up at what she was doing.

"Oh no, Alphys left her DVDs here again," Undyne said.

She gathered them in her hands.

"Um, can you do me a favour? Can you deliver these to Alphys," she asked handing them to Red. "Since it's on the way, I kind of need some groceries."

"Sure."

Undyne handed her a grocery list.

"I'm counting on you," she said with a wink.

Red headed to Hotland.

As she was heading out of the grocery store, she saw two familiar monsters holding four paper bags in their hands.

"Hey don't you two work for the royal guard?"

"Yeah dude, I always see you at the meetings," RG01 said. "I'm sorry we've never talked, I never could find the right opportunity."

Red glanced at RG02.

"Hey."

"RG02, doesn't talk much."

Red was struck with curiosity.

"Why?"

"Nothing much to say," he said simply.

"So where are you headed? You look like you were just shopping."

"I was. Undyne wanted me to pick up some groceries and deliver these DVDs to Alphys.

"You look like you'd fit right into the royal guard so why doesn't Undyne let you join?"

Red grinned.

"I have to earn it. I feel I'm too weak. I lost all my memories and whoever made me like this obviously kicked my a-s pretty hard and I wanna be ready when they attack."

"If you're headin' to Alphys' let us join ya, dude. We have to head to Undyne's after we drop off our gear."

"Oh that's what in the bag. I thought you might have just got through grocery shopping."

RG01 avoided her eyes.

"Nah, dude. We've been avoiding the grocery stores lately."

"I see."

At around the same time, a boy with short reddish brown hair wearing a green shirt with a single yellow stripe, awoke to the feeling of intense pain from where his chest and stomach were.

'At least my bed's comfy.'

He looked down and saw someone lying down on top of him.

"Who the hell-?"

'Where am I?'

His fingers stroked his forehead trying to remember. Everything however was fuzzy.

He looked around and saw he had awoke in a dark cave of some sort.

"Do you remember what happened?" a voice asked.

"Who was that?" The boy asked.

"You don't need to worry I won't harm you but if you're thinking of touching a hair on that human it won't end well for you."

"Why do you think I intend to harm them?"

"Well you're not exactly human are you?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that? Of course I'm human."

Having said that though it was apparent from looking down at his hands that he could see through them.

As far as he could remember humans didn't have hands that were see through.

"What happened to me?"

"Isn't it obvious you died?"

"You seem to know alot about me? Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Not at all. I just happen to know your name through a little research. Your name is Chara."

"Cara? That's a girl's name," Chara said.

"I'm not the one who named you. There are other things to worry about other than the origins of your name. You need to help that human escape from here. It's not safe."

Chara snorted.

"What does he have to fear? This place doesn't even have a living soul in it."

"I'm not talking about that. Are you willing to gamble that this place won't collapse from above you? If this place isn't being inhabited that means that no human has been down here to ensure it's stable."

"Oh? I see. So I just have to help that human out of here then?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"I'll check in from time to time to guide you. Just call me when you're lost and I'll do my best to help you."

"Who should I call for?"

"Down here I am called 'the player'."


	41. Ch 41: Fallen Down

Chapter 41: Fallen Down

Frisk groaned as she got up. She winced at the sharp pain in the back of her skull.

'What happened?'

The last thing she remembered was going to town to buy some food from a local souvenir shop with her dog.

Her dog had managed to snatch a hotdog from a vendor as he was handing it to some young woman.

"That little devil," the woman screeched as she lunged for the dog who quickly sprinted away. "Get back here with my hotdog."

She had managed to grab him while Frisk had been lurking nearby some bushes.

"Finally caught you, you measly canine."

The dog yelped.

"Stop that, you're hurting him."

"Oh he's your dog is he?"

The woman sneered.

"Yes he is so leave him alone."

"How rude."

Suddenly the dog turned and bit her hand before her grip slackened causing the dog to drop to the ground before he sprinted away.

The man from the hot dog stand finally caught up with them.

"Did you see that? His dog bit me," the woman pointed at Frisk.

Someone had once again mistook her for a boy. She sighed. It was probably for the best.

"Well geez lady, it's not the end of the world. It was only one frank. I can always make another one."

The woman smacked his face with her purse.

"Forget it. I'm leaving."

She stomped away angrily.

"Ugh," the man clutched his head. "That could have gone better."

"Are you alright?" Frisk asked.

"Oh I'm fine. It's nothin' I've never experienced before," he said, before giving her a wink. "Well I better get to back to work before that harpy returns."

"I'm really sorry about my dog."

"It's no problem. Say are you out here by yourself? Where are your parents?"

"At home," Frisk said. "So do you run the hot dog stand by yourself?"

"Yeah. It's preferable to leeching off my parents even if they have the money."

"You look so young though."

"Huh, what's your name?"

'Well can't afford for someone to bring me back there.'

The city had her registered as a runaway. All someone needed was her first name and she'd have to go through child protective services again until they found her another home.

"Frank and you?"

"Joseph. Will you be alright by yourself? This is a shady neighborhood."

"I'll be fine."

Later that day, she had been chasing this girl who had snuck up on her whilst she had been getting some food.

That's right, she had ran until she was lead up to that mountain. The girl had been nowhere to be found and she was heading back when something pulled her into that hole.

She looked around.

'No one in sight.'

Looking around she saw she was surrounded by large white pillars and there was a faint light coming from above.

Lights glistened against what looked like blue stone.

'Well no point in staying here.'

"Hey!"

Frisk looked around in confusion.

'Who's that?'

"I'm over here."

Frisk turned around to see the owner of the voice coming from behind her. No one was there.

"Where are you? I can't see you."

"You're looking right at me, you idiot."

Frisk gritted her teeth.

"Hey dumbass, I can't see you. It may be obvious to you but..."

The voice chuckled. Frisk felt a chill when they touched her.

She turned and saw a young boy clinging to her shoulder. He wore a white shirt and black slacks.

"Try that again and my fist will be meeting your face," Frisk said. "Who are you anyway?"

"Chara. At least that's what this voice told me," he said. "About all I can remember is waking up on that bed of flowers. You're awfully heavy y'know."

"Oh I'm sorry if I weighed you down."

"Ha. Ha. Are you being sarcastic?"

Frisk turned and thanked the lucky stars that the yellow flowers had broken her fall.

Upon walking into a small doorway she spotted a small yellow flower covered in light. The strangest thing about it was the fact it had a face with long black eyes.

It smiled at her before it spoke.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey the flower. You're new to the underground aren'tcha?"

"You can talk?"

"Of course I can. Golly you must be so confused."

"A little."

"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here. I guess little old me will have to do."

Vines sprung out from the ground behind Frisk.

"Behind you!"

Both Frisk and Chara turned and jumped out of the path of the vines.

"What the-"

Flowey chuckled.

"In this world, it's kill or be killed."

Suddenly some vines came up from behind them and Frisk was ensnared.

Chara chuckled.

"Looks like you're in quite the predicament."

"It's not funny," Frisk said. "Help me."

The vines squeezed her tightly, Frisk struggled to break free.

Flowey slammed her body into the ground.

He winked at her with his left eye closed and his tongue sticking out.

"Oh dear, looks like that drained your HP but don't worry you can grow stronger," Flowey said with a sly grin. "...if you gain a lot of LV."

Chara chuckled.

"LV huh? What are you talking about?" he asked. "You're crazy talking like we're in some game with levels in it."

'Uh, what? This isn't a game this is my life.'

"It's funny because this flower doesn't seem to be taking you seriously at all," Chara said.

'You heard that?'

"Ha, what do you know I can read your thoughts."

Frisk dug out her lighter from her pocket and set the vines on fire.

Flowey yelped and Frisk was released.

"You-," he sputtered.

"Oh those were your vines? I'm so sorry that I burned you. Didn't know you were such a pansy."

Chara laughed.

Flowey growled.

Five white pellets shot from his head. They seemed to be directed at her.

"Ew, it looks like jizz," Chara said.

Frisk sidestepped them as they flew past her.

Flowey's eyebrows furrowed, his smile strained.

"Hey buddy, you missed them."

Frisk sidestepped another series of pellets.

Flowey frowned, his eyebrows contorted in blatant irritation.

"Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN INTO THE BULLETS," he said before frowning for a split second. Frisk was sure she was imagining it as about second later he was smiling again. "er...I mean friendliness pellets."

"Cut the crap. It's obvious what they really were," Frisk snapped.

Suddenly Flowey's face began to morph and distort. His eyes were large with little eyelights and his mouth contorted into a mouth with sharp teeth.

" You know what's going on here, don't you? You just wanted to see me suffer."

Suddenly Frisk was surrounded by large white fireballs.

Before she could duck under them unscathed, green vines ensnared her.

"Hold still and this won't hurt a bit, ha ha ha ha."

Flowey's eyelights disappeared and his mouth opened revealing a toothy mouth as he laughed at her inevitable demise.

Before the fireballs could hit her, Frisk spotted a bright red light coming from the shadows.

"Behind you," she said.

Flowey turned and was knocked right out of the ground.

"What a terrible creature torturing a poor innocent youth."

A tall creature with two horns and white fur walked up in a purple shawl with some strange design it wore over a white robe.

They knelt down in front of her, a white glow covering their paws and brought it to her wounds which healed quickly.

"Hello, I'm Toriel, caretaker of the ruins."

"Why are you helping me?" Frisk asked.

"You were injured and you're not the first child who's fallen down here," Toriel explained.

"You mean there were others? What happened to them?"

The creature sighed.

"I don't know. It's been years since the last child has fallen down."

She held out her hand.

"Do you need a hand, dear?"

Frisk swallowed the bile in her throat suddenly very dizzy.

Still she was unsure whether to trust this creature.

'Better not to show weakness.'

"No," Frisk said. "I'm fine."

Frisk got up.

Chara snorted.

"Could have fooled me. That flower was going to kick your ass."

'Shut up,' Frisk's mind supplied, coolly.

"Sass Queen."

"Come I'll guide you through the catacombs. This way," Toriel said, walking north through another doorway.

The next room was covered in pink stone.

Two sets of stairs lead to another door and below it stood a pile of red leaves.

Suddenly a soft voice came from the pile of leaves.

"Help, I'm stuck and I can't get out."

Frisk knelt in front of the pile digging through the leaves eventually spotting a small grey mouse.

"Wow, I didn't expect to be rescued by a human," the mouse spoke.

"Yes," Chara supplied. "The mouse can talk."

"Are you alright?" The mouse asked.

"Ha ha, you should see your face," Chara said.

Frisk's face was frozen with surprise. She balked at the sight of the mouse.

Frisk turned to smack Chara off her back.

'Get off.'

He smiled releasing her shoulder.

"I'm fine just a lil' surprised that's all," Frisk stammered.

The mouse glanced around.

"It doesn't look like anyone's here. This isn't good."

"What's the matter?" Frisk asked.

"We were trying to gather food since it's very hard to come by when those spiders made a surprise attack. I hid in this pile of leaves but I'm a bit worried about what happened to everyone else."

The mouse glanced at Frisk.

"Can I ask you a favour? There should be a mouse hole somewhere here in the underground. Can you take me there?"

Frisk sighed and held out her hand. The mouse crawled up her hand.

Frisk was stiff having never held a mouse before.

"Relax I don't have rabies."

Frisk followed Toriel to the next room.

"Who's your little friend?"

"Me?" The mouse asked. "My name's Tiny."

Toriel held out her finger.

Tiny's hand reached out to shake her finger.

"It's nice to meet you, Tiny. Where'd you find your little friend?" Toriel asked.

"They were in the leaves, they asked me to escort them home," Frisk said.

"I see. I hope we can help you."

Frisk glanced around the room.

To the north from where she was standing were six grey floor tiles arranged in two rows of three.

Toriel walked over the tiles to the north and skipped the middle walking over the bottom tiles before pulling a switch against the left wall near a door heading to the left.

"My child, I see you're confused. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the ruins. The ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them."

Frisk followed her to the next room.

It was a vast room. She turned and saw that green vines covered the walls on both sides.

Several wide streams of water blocked the path ahead.

Only way to cross was through the bridges.

"To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I labelled the ones you need to flip."

Frisk followed Toriel across the bridge.

A lever to the left was labelled with helpful arrows and instructions. Frisk flipped the lever and the two crossed the second bridge.

She tripped on the corner of the bridge nearly falling in the water.

Toriel turned and caught her in her arms.

"Are you alright, my child?"

"Yeah," Frisk stammered, her heart beating erratically.

"Aw, how cute," Chara cooed.

Frisk having realized what was happening pulled away.

There was no reason to get attached to this creature who could kill her.

It'd only hurt her more.

Chara chuckled.

"So you do have a heart?"

'Quit reading my mind.'

Still why would a complete stranger care for her? Only a fool would protect someone without knowing anything about them.

Frisk pulled the lever on the other side of the bridge.

"Splendid! I am proud of you, little one. Let us move to the next room."

In another part of the underground, Loox had been out playing a game in the dirt when he spotted a froggit in the distance.

"Well well, look who came out of the pond thought you were afraid to come out like a little momma's boy."

"I'm not a momma's boy. I'm not," the froggit said.

"Funny how denial is a river that runs deep," he said.

His eye turned a bright yellow and the froggit was pinned to the ground.

"What are you gonna do now? Call for your momma? Alot of good that'll do when you can't even move."

The froggit quivered.

Loox laughed maliciously.

He conjured up some fireballs.

His yellow eyes had faded back to their normal violet color.

The froggit discovering that his legs could move hopped away frantically.

"Cr-p!"

Inside the next room, Frisk caught sight of a worn dummy on the northern left corner of the room.

"As a human living in the underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation however worry not. The process is simple. When you encounter a monster strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time, I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy," Toriel said.

"I don't know," Frisk said with a grin. "What if I offend them?"

"You can say anything. I don't think the dummy will be bothered."

Frisk cringed.

It would probably be best to ask Toriel.

"Do you need some ideas for conversation topics? Well I often start with a simple 'how do you do'. You could ask them about their favorite books."

"That's so boring," Frisk said.

Still she walked up to the dummy.

"A cotton heart and a button eye. You are the apple of my eye," Chara said.

The dummy turned.

"Wait did that dummy just move?" He asked. "It looks like it's about to topple over."

'Cut the crap. Dummies don't move.'

"This one does. I don't like the way it's looking at me."

'Get over it. Besides did you hear what she said.'

As the two were arguing neither noticed the dummy flying away.

'I've always wondered why ghosts can float for so long. I mean what ghost up must come down, am I right?'

"Wait, come back. I didn't even get to practice," Frisk called out to it.

"That's probably a good thing," Chara said. "You'd probably kill it with kindness."

'Shut up, Chara.'

Toriel's left brow lifted a hair.

"Well that happened. The next room awaits."

Frisk followed her to the left room.

It was a wide pink room with a lighter pink set of rocks on the floor in the shape of a 'c'.

Frisk followed her down a narrow corridor when she ran into a frog that stood to her knees.

"My my, look who we have here," the frog croaked. Pellets appeared behind him.

Chara chuckled.

"Looks like he's going to attack you."

Frisk tensed, poised for battle when suddenly Toriel crept up behind them.

"Ahem."

The frog turned and nearly jumped a foot in fright. Frisk glanced at Toriel who was giving the frog a reprimanding glare.

The frog turned and slipped past her.

"Man is she scary," Chara said. "I kinda feel sorry for him."

'That's a little disturbing. You just got through telling me that he was going to attack me.'

Chara smiled.

"Yeah I did, didn't I?"

As she continued to follow Toriel, Frisk saw the exit clear across a room that contained a floor of spikes.

"Here take my hand for a moment."

Toriel grabbed her hand. Frisk noted they were warm and very soft.

She almost didn't want her to let go so unused to the affection.

Her heart warming at the tiny gesture.

Toriel guided her through the spikes.

"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now."

It was as Loox was heading home that he ran into Sushi, Leapy and Shorty who had surrounded him from all sides.

"My my, look who we have here. The underground bully," Sushi said. "I heard you were picking on my little brother. Got anything to say, bub?"

Loox turned tail and ran. He took a shortcut that lead past the spiked pit.

At the sight of another froggit, Loox shivered. If he remembered that was Lumpsy the eldest of the four brothers.

Quickly he hid around the long corridor.

"Man she can be very scary when she's angry," Lumpsy spoke to himself. "Guess she still must be mad about the death of the last human."

Loox was about to head home the long way when he caught sight of a yellow flower popping in front of Lumpsy with a big smile on it's face.

"Who are you?" Lumpsy asked.

"No one important. It's a pity that human left you here all alone."

"I'm not alone my brothers will come help me," he said.

Flowey's face distorted revealing a mouth of pearly white teeth. They chuckled maliciously..

"Haha, you really are an idiot. How naive. No one's coming." He said before winking his left eye and sticking his tongue out. "You're..."

Lumpsy took a step backwards.

"all..."

Vines appeared from the ground. The froggit barely managed to sidestep them.

"alone."

Beads of sweat ran down the froggit's head.

"I guess that means your someone else's dinner."

The froggit gulped and took a step back.

Suddenly vines sprung from the ground.

Lumpsy gasped and wheezed as the vines slowly suffocated him.

"Please...don't."

"But nobody came. Hahaha."

Suddenly a group of white pellets hit the froggit instantly turning it to dust.

"So easy. That was no fun. I wanted to play for a little longer."

Loox gasped.

"Who's that? Does someone else want to play my little game?" Flowey asked. He chuckled.

Loox ran straight through the shortcut.

"Haha, so pitiful. You think you'll make it out of here alive? What an idiot. I'm the god of this world."

Toriel lead Frisk to the next room. It was surprising to see a long pink corridor with no end in sight."

"You have done excellently thus far my child however I have a difficult request to ask from you. I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Sorry about this," Toriel said briskly walking away.

"Wait!" Chara shouted.

'She can't hear you. She's long gone.'

"No thanks to you. What's your problem anyway? Aren't you worried about what could happen to us?" Chara asked.

"You mean what could happen to you? Nah, you're already dead so you don't even need to worry about it. Just laugh at your own misery and it will just go away."

"That's not funny," Chara snapped.

Frisk snorted.

"Really? Last I checked you enjoyed laughing at other's misery and as they say misery loves company."

"Well it's not so funny when it happens to you," he said.

"Glad we got that clear, captain obvious. It's never funny when it happens to you because it's not supposed to be."

Chara frowned.

"You would know that if you ever experienced it."

Frisk continued to walk.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I guess I shouldn't have expected to find a human down here. That's what I get for expecting too much. Can't expect much from a ghost."

Chara glared at Frisk.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll just have to do everything myself. It's what I've always done," Frisk said as she walked to the other side of the room.

As she neared the end of the room, Toriel walked out from behind a single, tall, white pillar.

"Greetings my child. Do not worry I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me."

Frisk was pale.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale I hope you're not upset with me," Toriel said, concern lacing her voice.

Frisk shook her head.

Truth was she had been very upset. She thought she had been so used to being abandoned but she had been so disappointed when Toriel left and angry when she spotted her. All because it felt like this old lady had played with her feelings.

"You don't have to lie to me you know. You looked very upset when you saw me. You must have felt so betrayed but I will never abandon you."

She embraced Frisk, clutching her as thought she would disappear if she left go.

Tears came from the corner of Frisk's eyes. Maybe this time this was genuine.

Frisk was tense and didn't dare move in case Toriel let her go.

Finally Toriel released her.

"I'm sorry. I must tend to some business and you must stay alone for a while but I will be back. Just in case I don't return and you run into trouble I will teach you some magic."

"Really?" Frisk asked, her eyes lit up.

Toriel nodded.

"I'll teach you the slow spell. If you can slow down the attacks of monsters it'll be easier to dodge their attacks. Close your eyes and concentrate."

Frisk closed her eyes.

"Now picture a blackhole and everything falling into it. When objects are sucked in a blackhole they slow down right."

A slow deep voice cut through her thoughts.

"I hope this spell can be of use to you."

Frisk opened her eyes and seen that the voice was coming from Toriel.

It appeared the spell even slowed the movements of monsters.

"I think I did it."

Toriel chuckled.

"Very good my child. That should be enough to get you through the rest of the underground if I don't return. It wears off in about a minute though but that should be long enough to convince monsters not to fight you but be careful, my child. Expend too much magic and you will die."

"Looks like you learned a new spell," Chara said.

"Please remain here until I get back. I have an idea. I will give you a cellphone."

Toriel handed her a thick cellphone.

Frisk looked confused.

"What's that look supposed to mean? Do they not have cellphones where you come from?" Chara asked.

"I'm sorry if it's a little ancient," Toriel said.

"No, it's alright. I can call you on this right?" Frisk asked fiddling through the menus.

"Um...certainly though it's important to note that this phone is equipped with many features. There's a program that also tells you when a monster doesn't want to fight you anymore. I can't quite remember how to use it through. Hopefully you could make use of it. Be good alright?"

She left Frisk in the room.

Minutes passed.

Chara watched Frisk fiddle with the cellphone.

"You act just like a kid with a new toy. Do you not have cellphones on the surface?"

'Not quite. I mean there are cellphones but at this point there are better ways to contact someone without one. That's why I was surprised that Toriel had one."

"Wow, how long was I even dead for?"

'Who knows.'

Frisk put the cellphone back in her pocket.

"Why are we just sitting here?" Chara inquired with exasperation.

Frisk hugged her knees and rocked non-chalantly. She cracked a smile.

'Why? Are you bored?'

Chara groaned.

"Yes. We could be doing something productive right now."

"I could but it's more funny seeing you frustrated."

Suddenly her cellphone began to ring. Frisk unfolded her cellphone, pressed the talk button and held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Toriel. My errands are taking longer than I thought they would, I found what I was looking for but before I could take it a small white puppy snatched it away. How odd. Hey! Stop!" Toriel spoke, her voice growing distant as Frisk heard the sound of panting on the other end.

"Come back here with my cellphone."

"What was that about?" Chara asked.

'Some sick twisted story about a dog and flour.'

Chara snorted with laughter.

"You're really funny, you know that."

Frisk sighed and they headed to the next room.

There was two paths, one to the left and one to the right.

Before Frisk could even think, her phone rang.

Frisk answered it and held it to her ear.

"Hello? This is Toriel. You have not left the room have you? They're a few puzzles ahead that I've yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try and solve them yourself. Be good alright."

Frisk clicked the phone off.

"You want me to scout the left room?" Chara asked.

'Yeah.'

Chara hovered over to the left room.

"So no exit, huh?"

Frisk glanced around the room before looking into the basket, the only interesting thing in the room.

Inside the basket was this black twisted candy in a clear wrapper.

"It says, 'take one'. What do you think will happen if we don't?"

'What is this anyway?'

Chara shrugged.

"Don't know."

'Well I won't bother. It could be a trap. These puzzles were probably left for humans. If other humans have fallen down here I'm sure there would have been some word about them on the surface yet there's been nothing. Don't you think it's a little fishy that Toriel mentioned it at all?'

Chara shrugged.

"Maybe a little."

'A friend of mine fell down here several years ago. The last anyone saw him was at this mountain. If he had escaped they would have found him. No one can ever escape once they're initiated.'

"Wow, you're a piece of work aren't ya. Is that some kind of tale your buddies tell everyone?"

'It's the truth.'

Chara swallowed.

They headed out of the room and headed to the right before heading north running into a flying creature.

Frisk brought out her phone.

The monster was highlighted by a yellow color.

'What does yellow mean?'

"Who knows?" Chara replied with a shrug.

The creature sobbed.

"Hey!" Frisk called out.

The creature's antennae lifted and it's eyes widened in a mixture of surprise and fear before running away.

"What a coward," Frisk spoke. "Who runs away when someone tries to talk to them. It shows weakness."

Chara chuckled.

The two continued walking to the north.

There was a room with two sets of stairs on the left and a room further north.

Frisk started walking forward when suddenly the floor crumbled beneath her.

"AHHHH!"

"Hey!" Chara called out from behind, reaching out to grab her but he was too late.

"Ow," Frisk stammered, wincing as she got up and brushed her butt which had been dusted with red leaves. She turned and nearly jumped at the sight of a small green gelantinous creature blocking the way to the stairs.

"Who-?

The creature inched closer.

"Can you move?" Frisk asked.

The creature gurgled and it began to grow larger.

Frisk stumbled backwards, falling back into the leaves.

It growled.

She ran past it bumbling up the stairs.

Frisk wiped the sweat off her face.

"Phew that was close."

"Hey, how'd you get over there?" Chara asked from the other side.

'The stairs below lead to the top.'

Chara grinned and floated over.

"Strange how I don't fall. Guess I must be lucky."

Once they headed to the next room, Frisk got another call.

"Hello, this is Toriel. For no reason in particular which do you prefer? Butterscotch or cinnamon?"

"What's she saying?" Chara asked.

'Butterscotch or cinnamon.'

Chara grinned.

"Easy, cinnamon."

"Why cinnamon?" Frisk asked.

"I don't know it just feels bad choosing butterscotch. Just the thought of butterscotch makes me queasy."

"My child?" Toriel spoke.

"Cinnamon," Frisk said.

"Oh I see. Thank you very much."

Frisk hung up for maybe a minute before the phone rang again.

"My child, you do not dislike butterscotch do you? I know what your preference is but would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?"

Frisk's heart warmed. That was thoughtful of her. No one ever asked what she wanted in a long time. She was unused to feeling so spoiled.

"No," she said, not wanting to come across as snobbish. Really she'd be happy with anything this woman would give her.

"Right, right I understand. Thank you for being patient by the way."

Frisk hung up the phone. She saw a row of spikes blocking the path ahead as well as a large rock next to a dug out trailed leading to a grey floor plate and the spikes receeded.

Back at Home, Loox panted as he stepped foot in the pub. Inside the place was illuminated by bright lights that flickered between red, green, yellow and blue giving the interior a trippy feel.

Amongst the moldsmal, there was a monster with a snake head that looked like a medusa and a couple of Vegetoid sitting in some of the seats.

A tortoise with long blond hair tied back in a ponytail stood behind the front counter serving drinks to them. He wore a black apron over a white polo shirt.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I-I just saw...there's a crazy flower murdering monsters down here."

The tortoise chuckled.

"Really? I find that hard to believe. A talking flower? That's a new one."

"Philip, I wouldn't shoot down his idea so easily. You ol' folks always are quick to see the world through narrow eyes," the snake monster said. "There's not even enough information on our kind to refute any claims no matter how outrageous. We are magic creatures not mundane nothingness."

Loox looked at him in confusion.

"Um...who are you?"

"Cobra Wan Slinobi. Pleasure to meet you. So what is the deal with this flower anyway?"

Loox told him everything.

"Fascinating. Why would he say that the froggit was going to be apart of someone's dinner? Could he be using their dust to make food? Why would he do that?"

"I don't really want to know," Loox said. "Don't you think it's a little morbid?"

"Morbid or not I'm eager to find the answers."

"Oh ho, want answers hmm. I might have some idea," a migosp said from the corner of the pub.

"Oh and who are you?" Loox asked.

"You can just call me Tom," the migosp said.

"Alright Tom, tell us what you know."

"Well I heard from Leapy that his brother, Shorty found a human underground. Don't you think it's coincidence that this happens around the same time you spotted the flower killing Lumpsy. Maybe that flower is working for the human."

"Well if that's the case what rules out the fact that the human doesn't have a high LV?" Loox asked.

"So we don't confront them directly then," Cobra said.

"Ohoho, but you wouldn't have to worry about that," Tom said.

"So you intend to confront the human by yourself then?"

Sweat beaded down Tom's forehead. He glanced down at his hands which he held clasped together.

"Uh, yeah...yeah that's it. In no way shape or form was I intending on you to capture the human for me. That would be silly," Tom said. "What would I hope to gain by luring you into a trap that could only end in your inevitable demise."

"Well then lead the way Tom."

Philip rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile as Frisk was heading to the next room, she heard someone behind her.

"Hey! I heard you killed my brother. What's the big idea? You think just because you're bigger than us that you're special. You have some nerve."

She turned and saw another frog.

"What are you talkin' about?"

The frog began shooting flies out of it's mouth. The flies flew towards her.

'Sh-t.'

Frisk closed her eyes.

Her left hand glowed.

Opening her eyes the flies flew towards her more slowly.

Frisk tried to sidestep them but the flies turned and headed towards her.

'It's like I have a target on my back or something.'

She turned but saw there was nowhere to run. One of the flies seemed to pierce her body and she gasped wih pain as more joined.

'Any ideas how to get out of here, Chara?'

"I got nothing."

'Nothing?! If I die because of you, I'll-'

"I don't know alright. Quit pressuring me. Maybe you could bond over a game of chess. I don't know. Why don't you just flirt with it?"

'WHAT?! It's a frog. Isn't that bordering on bestiality?'

Chara smirked.

"You act like you've never flirted before. Come on it can't be difficult. Tell it a pun, a joke or something."

"What did the frog say to the hungry witch?"

The froggit fired more attacks.

"Guess it wasn't very funny."

'I didn't even get to the brunt of the joke.'

"Come on you're not even gonna let me finish the joke before I croak? The frog tells the hungry witch to just take the legs. It's supposed to be funny."

"He always used to say that before you killed him."

'It's still attacking.'

"I don't know what to tell you."

Frisk reached down for a stick nearby. She took out her lighter and burned the end tossing it at the frog.

The frog yelped before it disintegrated into dust and the flies disappeared.

Frisk wiped the sweat off her face and she continued on.

There was another staircase to the left. Frisk looked to the right. The path zigzagged to the north.

Frisk took a step to the right on the southern most side and fell to the bottom into a pile of red leaves.

She cautiously followed the trail below spotting a sigh hugging the wall of the left.

Frisk wondered if it paralleled the top floor.

She read the sign.

"Please don't step on the leaves."

Frisk looked around.

Specific tiles seemed to be covered with red leaves. She headed back up stairs.

"What took you so long?" Chara asked.

"I was trying to figure out how to pass this room. There's a sign downstairs saying not to step on the leaves. I don't think I remember the tiles though. Can you tell me which ones aren't covered with leaves?"

Chara's face turned red.

"On it," he said heading below.

With Chara's guidance they got through the room. In the next room was a series of three large rocks that lead to three grey floor plates. A spike bridge was ahead lodged between two bodies of water.

Frisk pushed the two rocks on the left onto the floor plates and was about to push the third rock but when it didn't budge. She took out her phone to try to speak to it.

"Whoa, there, pardner. Take it easy. I don't want to turn to dust thank you very much. You think that I don't know what you did? Word travels fast in the underground, bub."

Frisk flinched.

"Everyone was tryin to kill me," Frisk said.

"Likely story," the rock said.

"Look I'm sorry alright. If I can take it back, I would but I can't. So can you please move?"

"Certainly sonny."

It moved several inches forward.

"Can you move a little more?"

"Hmm, you want me to move some more? You ask for a lot don't you, pumpkin?"

The rock moved to the right several inches.

"Can you sit on the switch?"

The rock moved to the switch.

The spikes receeded but as Frisk drew closer they came back up.

She turned and saw the rock had moved off the floor plate.

"Excuse me but can you actually stay on the floorplate?" Frisk asked.

"Hmm, you wanted me to stay there. I need to take it easy. I have a sensitive back. Warn a guy next time," it huffed as it moved back on the floorplate.

Frisk passed the spike bridge and walked to the next room. There was a mouse hole to the left and a small wooden table with a triangular piece of yellow cheese.

"Hey Tiny, want some cheese?"

The mouse peeked out from Frisk's shirt and frowned.

"It might look like you can eat that but that cheese is stuck to the table. Some of my friends found that out the hard way. I guess this is where I'm getting off. Thank you. I really appreciate everything you did for me. It's just a pity we're make such a bad impression on you. If only there was a way I could make it up to you."

Frisk shook her head and knelt down.

Tiny crawled down her arm.

"No, it's alright. I can understand how they feel, believe me."

"Well then I guess this is goodbye," Tiny said, crawling into the mouse hole.

In the room ahead there was a narrow corridor blocked by a white ghost with big black eyes lying in the leaves.

"Hello?" Frisk called out.

"I think it's sleepin," Chara said.

Frisk walked closer and spoke louder.

"HELLO?"

The ghost began uttering the letter Z loudly.

"are they gone yet?" It spoke softly before it continued uttering the letter 'z'.

"Hey! Get up, you're in the way!" Frisk said.

"That's pretty blunt. I hope you didn't hurt their feelings," Chara said.

'There's no use beating arond the bush if nothing gets done.'

The ghost sniffed.

"sorry."

Tears began to fall from their eyes.

"Now look what you've done. You made 'em cry," Chara said.

The tears crawled up the walls and began falling from the ceiling.

"hey aren't you the king's son?" the ghost asked.

It's eyes seemed to be glancing at Chara.

Chara's eyes widened.

"Who are you talking about?" Frisk asked.

"Wait are you talking to me?"

Chara pointed to themselves.

"yes."

"Wait you can see him too?"

"was i not supposed to? i'm sorry."

"It's not that," Frisk said. "If you can see him, it's just strange no one else has spoken to him. I just assumed because he was a ghost that noone else could see him."

"oh i see. maybe that's why no one has talked to that other human who has fallen down."

"I guess being a ghost means you have ghost sight," Chara said.

"You mean there's another ghost down here?"

"yes. i don't think you will find her though. she tends to disappear alot."

"Oh. Well I'm glad I'm not crazy. I was beginning to think he was just a figment of my imagination."

Chara huffed, folded his arms and turned away.

"well i'm glad i could help. i hope i wasn't too much trouble for you."

"Not at all."

"Well," Chara spoke. "while he isn't, you certainly are."

"Oh?"

"I get no respect from you. Haven't I been useful?"

Frisk snorted.

"If by useful you mean providing snarky commentary to everything I do then yeah."

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you telling me that I'm useless?" Chara asked.

"im so sorry i never meant to come between you two."

Frisk frowned.

"Don't blame yourself. You shouldn't be sad because we don't get along. Not your fault that someone chose not to stay dead."

"Quit talking to me as if I'm not there."

"Shut up," Frisk snapped. "You're such a spoiled brat. The world doesn't just revolve around you, you know?"

Chara snorted.

"Fine, I'll shut up but don't you dare ask me to come to your rescue because I ain't doin' it."

Frisk sighed, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry about that. I want to apologise on behalf of my high spirited partner for ruining your day."

"its alright."

"What's your name anyway?"

"it's napstablook."

"I hope I can lift your spirits because you've already lifted mine," Frisk said winking at him.

Chara snorted but didn't look at them.

"im too old for you. id just weigh you down," they spoke.

Tears fell from their eyes and Frisk swiftly dodged them.

"That's nonsense I'm sure you're a spry ol' ghost."

"heh," it chuckled mirthlessly. "really not feeling up to it now."

"ha ha, wow you really do sound like an old man."

"heh, you can't flatter this fractured spirit."

"Haha, all we need is a top hat and you'd look like that man from the Great Gatsby."

The ghost blushed.

"heh, let me try."

The ghost's tears flew upward forming top hat on his head.

"i call it 'dapperblook', do you like it?"

Frisk blushed.

"You make one sexy spirit."

Chara groaned.

"Are you flirting with the ghost?"

"Oh, the ghost is learning," Frisk said.

Chara grumbled.

The ghost blushed a faint red.

"oh gee i usually come to the ruins because there's nobody around but today i met somebody nice. oh im rambling again."

The ghost avoided her gaze.

"i'll get out of your way."

It vanished without a word.

"Does this mean you'd smooch a ghost?"

"Heh, I don't see anything wrong with it."

Up ahead was two paths. One in front of her and one to the left.

"Say I thought you weren't talking to me."

Chara huffed and disappeared.

Frisk walked to the left.

There was a wooden sign talking about a spider bakesale to the right. Probably the room she had avoided.

A froggit stood ahead. It was smaller than the froggits she had ran into so far.

She tried to speak with it.

"Hey you're not gonna kill me too are you?" the froggit asked.

"Kill you? If you don't intend to kill me then why would I do that?"

"Is that why you killed my brother?"

"That froggit I fought was your brother? I'm very sorry about that. Truly I am but I only tried to defend myself."

The frog sighed with relief before tears fell from their eyes.

"They were the only family I had. After our parents died we only had each other. The four of us."

"Four?"

"Yeah, there's me, Sushi and the other two froggits. We're a group known as the 'F4'."

"Oh."

"Well you said it coudn't be helped so there's no use in cryin about it. If you ever see me again though feel free to say hi. My name is Shorty."

"Well bye Shorty. Thank you for telling me this."

In the room ahead was a sign pinned to the left wall and three staircases on the right and left walls that Frisk assumed lead to the bottom floor.

Napstablook was up ahead.

"Napstablook, what are you doing here?"

"oh i got lost and i forgot where i was going."

"But aren't you a ghost. Can't you just phase through the walls or something?"

"gee i didn't think of that. what about you though?"

"I'll be fine by myself."

"oh because i don't mind helping if you need me."

Frisk glanced around.

"I'm trying to look for a switch. I think it's down one of these floors."

"i could look if you like?"

"Alright."

Napstablook phased through the right floor furthest from the other door.

He headed up the staircase with a red ribbon on his head.

"Was that on the floor below?" Frisk asked.

"yes it looks like it would look good in your hair."

"At least if you're cuter at least monsters won't hit you as hard," Chara said.

Frisk pulled her hair back tying the ribbon around her hair to keep it in place.

Napstablook phased through several more floors before finding the switch on the second staircase on the left side.

The spikes blocking the next door receeded into the floor.

"Thanks for the help."

Suddenly loud malicious laughter echoed off the walls.

"Haha, look who we have here. A ghost guiding a human."

A horned monster with a large violet colored eyeball walked in from the other room and glared at them. He was accompanying an angry monster that looked like a beetle.

"You would be nothing without your little bodyguard. Fight me, one on one," the horned monster said.

It fired red eye beams at Frisk.

"Heed the swarm," the other monster taunted her.

A bunch of flies came bustling towards her.

One of the eye beams burned her skin and the flies preyed on her causing bloodied wounds down her arm.

Frisk slashed the beetle across the chest.

The other one, the monster with one eye looked at the other monster in horror and he began to kneel pleading with all his might.

"Please don't pick on me."

The edges of Frisk's vision darkened and she collapsed unconscious.

Cobra Wan Slinobi came bumbling out of the shadows.

"Looks like he's out cold. You were foolish to confront the human head on. What if they killed you?"

"I-I didn't realise."

"Well it seemed your pitiful display caused the human to grant you mercy and Napstablook seems fine."

"Napstablook?"

"He's a ghost that occasionally comes to these ruins. As a species of undead, they of all creatures would know if someone was truly malicious and if he's around that human, he can't entirely be dangerous," Cobra said. "Napstablook?"

"yes."

"Can you take that human with you?"

"er...yes."


	42. Ch 42: Home

Chapter 42: Home

In the dark depths of her unconsciousness, Frisk spotted a tall shadowy figure up ahead.

"So you're finally awake."

The voice was familiar.

A man stood in front of her in red ninja garb.

Frisk's eyes darted towards him.

"Chara? Is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you look like that?"

"This? Don't know. I thought it might be cool to dress like a ninja and I guess just that thought made me look like this."

"What happened?"

"You are unconscious."

"If I'm unconscious how are you here?"

"His essence is attached to you," said a distorted voice. It seemed to be coming from the shadowy figure.

"Who are you?" Frisk asked.

"A friend," they said. "I'm the one that's been guiding you through Chara but he's the only one who can interract with me in the real world."

"Wait is that true?" Frisk asked Chara.

He nodded.

"Then who is they?"

"They are the player. It's just easy to call them that. They are the one guiding us after all."

"Oh but why?"

"I'll tell you at my own time, dear."

Frisk awoke in a warm bed spotting Napstablook hovering by her bedside.

"are you alright?"

Frisk sat up wincing as her fingers clutched the back of her head.

"Chara, are you there?"

"I'm here."

"That wasn't a dream, was it?"

"Dream?"

"Yeah, there was this black void and the shadowy figure."

"It kind of felt like a dream but I never heard of two people having the same dream much less remembering it. I guess they were right. All I needed to do was call their name."

"You mean you know them?"

Chara shrugged.

"Not really. They've just been giving me advice occasionally. They're the ones who gave me the suggestion to check out that room with the candy. Don't know why though. Curiosity perhaps?"

"hmm, that's interesting."

"So how'd you turn into a ghost anyway? Napstablook said you were the king's son right? That must mean he must be human right?"

"not at all," Napstablook said. "our king is a monster. humans rarely come down here. chara was one of the first to fall. the king adopted chara raising him like his own child."

Chara's eyes widened.

"Really? Sounds cool. Too bad I can't remember much."

"That would make you royalty though wouldn't it?"

Chara smirked.

"I suppose so. Guess that means you have to give me the _royal_ treatment."

Frisk groaned.

i'm glad you're alright though. you were out cold."

"Where are we anyways?"

"loox brought us to his house. i was a little worried when you were knocked unconscious. cobra insisted on bringing you here afterwards. isn't that nice?"

Frisk looked around.

"I see you're finally awake," Cobra said. "So tell me what do you know about a yellow flower?"

"Yellow flower? Are you talking about Flowey?" Frisk asked.

Cobra looked smug.

"So you do know him then?"

"He tried to ambush me the moment I fell down here."

"Are you not in cohoots with them?" Cobra asked.

"No, why would I be after he tried to kill me?"

"I see. I'm sorry about the misunderstanding. Loox had a run in with the flower killing a froggit."

"What? That's awful."

Suddenly what the froggit had been saying about her killing his brother made a lot more sense.

It still did not explain his attack unless the froggit had thought she was the one responsible for killing his brother.

'Guess that's another question for Shorty if I ever run into him again.'

"Well you be careful. If that flower can kill monsters, he's likely dangerous to trifle with. Call me if you run into any trouble."

"Well I'll let you know if I find anything. By the way, do you have a bathroom in this place?"

"I beg your pardon. Bathroom? We don't have any need for bathrooms down here," Cobra said.

"What? Are you serious?" Frisk asked.

"I am, unfortunately."

She sighed glancing up at Chara.

"Well you could always just go outside right?"

Frisk turned to glare at Chara.

'I could if I had some privacy.'

Chara fumed.

"What are you trying to say?"

'You know exactly what I'm trying to say.'

"Do you have a cellphone?" Cobra asked.

"Yeah."

"Then I can give you my number and you can call me if you find anything."

Frisk handed him her cellphone.

"Sounds good to me."

He handed it back to her.

"So how do you get to Toriel's place from here?" she asked.

"it's south from here. you turn left and head north," Napstablook said. "by the way, i couldn't help but overhear your conversation. is prince chara upset about something?"

Chara huffed, his arms folded avoiding their eyes.

"This guy wanted to use the bathroom but it doesn't want me watching. I don't see the issue though," he said. "We're both guys. What are you trying to hide?"

"I'm not hiding anything. You wouldn't like it if someone heard what you were thinking would you? It's the same thing. I just want something hidden from you for once."

"i see," Napstablook said. "i do have a temporary solution."

"Napstablook who are you talking to?" Cobra said.

"cobra, do you still have that sacred charm?"

"You mean the one that repels ghosts?"

"yeah."

"Yes, but why do you want to know? It's dangerous for you to even use it as you are a ghost yourself."

"it isn't for me. this person has a ghost problem of their own."

"I see."

With that Cobra slithered away.

"Thanks for the help."

The ghost blushed.

"dont mention it. i ought to head out too with business as slow as it is. well see ya."

Napstablook disappeared.

Cobra returned with a silver amulet.

"Here it is," he said.

"Well I'm not gone," Chara said, nastily.

"There is a condition while wearing it. It's most efficent when you can actually see the ghost and more efficient depending on how powerful your intent is."

"Oh, guess that's why I haven't kicked the bucket."

Cobra handed her the pendant. The moment Frisk touched the pendant, a white light began to expand literally pushing Chara out of her sight.

"There is one condition however. Unless you can use monster magic to recharge it, it will only last for about an hour."

"Guess I shouldn't have expected much," Frisk said as she slung it over her neck.

With that she headed out glancing at the buildings she passed by. A pub was across the street where she was staying as well as an old library.

As she was heading out of town however she spotted a toy knife on the ground and picked it up before heading out.

A frog stood outside.

"Shorty is that you?"

The frog's eyes darted towards her and he jumped with fright.

"Oh you're that human from earlier? Where'd you get that ribbon in your hair?"

Frisk smiled.

"After I talked to you I was exploring the next room with Napstablook. They found the ribbons at the bottom of the stairs. Why? Is something the matter?"

"There was another human just like you who wore that ribbon when they fell down here however weren't as lucky as you. We chased them unil they fell into that hole but she couldn't move. She was paralysed but we hadn't found out until it was too late. See our magic targets the soul so if you know what is hitting you anyone could easily dodge it but she didn't evade a single one. She just kept healing her wounds over and over again until she couldn't. It was was sad but our king needed her soul to break the barrier."

"Why is it so important to him to break the barrier?"

"So we could be free. There is a barrier that traps everything underground. It's not exactly a happy place either."

"The surface isn't heaven either," Frisk said. "It definitely won't be heaven if they find out you've killed a human either and trust me I would know."

"Yeah but we don't really have a choice at this point."

"I suppose I could help you leave the underground and give my soul to the king if you think it could help I'm certainly not gonna use it at this rate. If it'll make amends, I'll do anything but you ought to think about this before the rest of your kind are killed. See humans don't take to kindly to murder even if it is justified."

"Thank you, human."

"Don't thank me until you've reached the surface," Frisk said before she left.

Finding a place with sufficient shrubbery that would cover her should any monster get any ideas, Frisk dealt with her messy business. After that she headed out.

Following the directions Napstablook gave her, she followed the trail of red leaves to a clearing with an black tree trunk in the distance surrounded by leaves. The leaves must have fallen from the tree because the trunk was bare. Frisk noticed the effects of the white light began to falter and Chara came hovering back.

"Ha the pendant barely even lasted for thirty minutes," said Chara smugly.

'Well I can recharge it if you try to sass me again.'

Chara frowned.

"Sorry, alright."

Frisk spotted Toriel heading in her direction.

"Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would."

She brought her phone to her ear when she caught sight of Frisk and embraced her.

"How did you get here, my child. Are you hurt?

Cuts litered Frisk's arms and legs.

"I guess the monsters weren't able to heal you all the way, huh?" Chara said.

"Who did this to you?"

Frisk's face heated up.

"Uh..."

Her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pursed into a frown.

"You will get an apology but first I will heal you. I should have not left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible of me to try to surprise you like this."

"Surprise me?"

"Still that can wait. Now tell me which monster did this to you?"

"Really? It's not that bad," Frisk said.

"Not that bad?" She snorted. "If there was forgiveness then there would be no need for restitution. Come along, dear."

Toriel grabbed her hand and led her back to the monster city. Prior to this, Frisk had never taken the time to look around the city.

The city had pink buildings in the distance. Many of the buildings looked inspired from medieval architecture.

One of the first buildings Frisk had seen whilst walking through the city was a couple of houses on the right. There was also a house on the left.

Loox had been walking towards them exiting a building behind the house on the left.

A froggit had left the home on the left at the same time. He caught sight of Loox.

"I heard my brothers scared you out of the city. After rumors have been going around about what's outside of the city. I can see why you wanted to return. It's fitting for a coward like you," Shorty said.

"Hi Shorty," Frisk greeted him.

Loox turned and saw the human alongside the froggit.

"Hey human," Shorty waved at her.

Toriel turned towards him glaring at the tiny froggit.

"I see you two have met."

Shorty swallowed nervously.

"Ulp."

"You would not happen to be the one who picked on this child, would you?" She asked coolly.

"N-no, not at all," Shorty said.

Loox scoffed.

"You think we're a threat to humans? They're a bigger threat than we are."

"So you think that excuses your actions then?" Toriel asked. "If I find out that you've touched a hair on this child's head you'll wish you never did it."

She conjured a fireball.

Loox gulped.

"I'm sorry. I was the one who hurt them but it was an accident. That whimsun lured me into it."

Toriel snorted and smiled.

"As long as you're truly sorry and promise not to do it again, I will forgive you."

Loox addressed Frisk.

"Sorry human."

"Where's Cobra anyway? He was just with you wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he told me he wanted to visit the ancient library before heading home though I don't know why. That place hasn't been touched in years."

"Well we ought to be heading home small one," Toriel said.

"Alright."

Toriel lead her back to her home. It was a small house with a door between two wide windows. Below the windows were piles of red leaves.

Frisk stepped inside where it was warm and toasty. She saw a small bookshelf to the left corner of the room and a table with a pot of yellow flowers that looked like bells.

Toriel stood in the middle of a long hallway that stretched out to the left and right.

"Do you smell that? Surprise! It is Butterscotch Cinnamon pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here so I will hold off on snail pie tonight. Here I have another surprise for you."

Toriel wrapped her right arm around Frisk's shoulder and lead her to the hall to the right. As they were walking down the hall, Frisk spotted a long yellow rug with a strange design strewn across the floor. Eventually Toriel stopped at the first room of the left side. It stood between a small wall lamp, a large pat of what looked like willow and a table with a small pot containing a red flower.

"This is it. A room of your own I hope you like it," Toriel said rubbing Frisk's head with her paw.

It was so forward that Frisk nearly jumped out of her skin but she'd allow it this once.

The smell of smoke waffed through the air.

"Is something burning?"

Toriel broke away to glance towards the kitchen.

"Um, make yourself at home."

Frisk stepped into the room.

A tall lamp was in the upper left corner. Below it were two stuffed bears. One was red and the other one was white.

Beside it was a twin-sized bed with plaid red blankets. Did Toriel have a child in the past? Perhaps they stayed here.

Below the bed was a small basket of toys with legos and action figures inside.

"You don't seem very interested in them," Chara said.

'Well they're for little kids aren't they? Of course I wouldn't be interested in them.'

By the bed was a cabinet with a drawer underneath. Next to that was shoe shelf with an empty picture frame on top and a faded photo of Toriel ripped down the middle. Below her was a child with short brown hair wearing a green and yellow striped shirt.

Their face was faded.

"I guess Toriel had another kid down here huh?" Chara asked.

On the wall next to this was a drawing of a yellow flower and a lamp on a wooden stool.

Frisk left the room to explore further down the hall and headed to the room next door were a bed larger than her own stood against the left wall.

"It's a queen sized bed."

'No sh-t.'

A desk stood below it with a chair next to it. There was a book was opened with a passage being circled.

"Looks like Toriel's diary."

She read the passage.

"Why did the skeleton want a friend?

Because she was feeling BONELY."

Frisk snorted.

Toriel really liked the puns didn't she.

Still this passage seemed kind of sad.

Frisk read another entry on the next page.

 _ **"Dear Diary, Today I met someone on the other side of the door. I'm thankful for a new friend. It's hard to keep in good spirits these days. He goes by the name of Sans. I find him rather humerous."**_

Frisk flipped through the pages until she saw another entry.

 _ **"Dear Diary, I talked with Sans today. He sounded a little concerned like he sensed my worry. It's been a while since a human has come down here. Ever since Dorothy died, everything just seems so dire and I was a little concerned so I made him promise not to kill the next human who falls down here and protect them from Asgore. I know it's not fair to ask that from someone but I'm a little relaxed knowing the next human will be safe."**_

A bookshelf stood next to her bed and next to the bookshelf was a wide dresser with two drawers. Frisk took out one of the books and opened it to the middle. Those plants in the hall by her room weren't willow they were water sausages. In the drawers in the dresser next to the bookshelves was a factory of large socks.

"How scandalous," Chara popped up.

She walked up to the cactus on the lower right corner of the room.

"Truly the most tsundere of plants."

"Tsundere?" Frisk asked.

"It's just a term for someone very prickly. Underneath that prickliness is supposed to be a heart of gold," Chara supplied. "Gee whiz, haven't you seen any anime?"

Frisk shook her head.

"I've seen cartoons."

Frisk headed further down the hall spotting a table next to another room.

Inside the table was a drawer of broken crayons and flower seeds. The door had a sign.

"Room closed for renovations."

Frisk tried to open it but it was locked and glanced at the long mirror nearby.

"It's you," Chara said, laughing at her reflection.

'Har dee har.'

Frisk headed to her room and jumped face first into the covers. She got up at the sweet smell of cinnamon and butterscotch. A triangular piece of pie was set on a plate next to her bed.

Frisk opened up her phone and clicked the pickup item app button in.

The pie disappeared.

"Uh what?" Chara inquired in confusion. "How did ya do that?"

'How'd I do what?'

"Well you just opened that app and with a couple button presses and made that pie disappear."

'Oh that? Well, I was talking with Tiny about my phone and he was telling me about some of the apps. Apparently the pick up item app converts items into data to be stored on your phone.'

"Wow, that's amazing."

'Yeah, I know. There's nothing like it on the surface.'

She headed back in the hall intending on heading to Toriel's room to thank her.

On the way, she caught sight of some things under the table next to her room. There was some coloring books underneath them and an old calendar marked January 2013.

'Interesting.'

Upon looking in Toriel's room however she was nowhere to be found. Frisk headed back and decided to explore the rest of the hall.

She eventually saw Toriel sitting in a big brown chair with a yellow blanket over the top in the top right corner of the room. On closer inspection, Frisk saw she wore a pair of reading glasses as she read an orange colored book titled, '72 uses for Snails'.

Besides her was a warm yellow brick fireplace and beside the fireplace was a large bookshelf. Next to the bookshelf was a stand with filed down tools.

To the left side of the room there was a large brown rectangular table with a pot of dead plants. Surrounding the table was three chairs.

"Thank you for the pie."

"You are welcome, my child. Why don't you play outside for a while. Here I have an idea."

Toriel got up and headed to her room.

Frisk followed her.

She opened up her wardrobe pulling out a magenta striped sweater and threw it over her head.

"It can get really cold in the afternoon," Toriel said.

"Really? How do you know when it's noon?" Frisk asked. "There's no sun down here."

"Some monsters are built with internal clocks to tell the time."

"Really? How? I mean how do you know it's the real thing?"

Toriel chuckled.

"I suppose I do not. Most of our skills are magic-based. There is no proof that it is real outside of what you see but I believe it anyway," she said. "Would it be better believing in something that people doubt even though they have seen it or believing in something that no one believes in because they don't see it?"

"Never really thought of it that way. I guess there's doubt no matter what it is."

"To me there is no disadvantage in believing in something that is a fantasy and people confine themselves by being cynical of everything."

"I see."

As Frisk headed out she spotted Napstablook hovering by the empty tree trunk outside Toriel's home.

"Hey Napstablook, what are you doing here?"

"i'm thinking about heading back home."

"You mean there is an exit to this place?"

"yeah, it's in that house downstairs. it's locked though so i just phase through it."

"I see. Why didn't she tell me?"

"oh dear, you think she's trying to keep you here?"

"Why would it matter?" Chara asked. "You weren't gonna leave were you?"

"I can't stay here forever," Frisk spoke. 'Even if I could, it's just not realistic to expect everyone here just to accept me. I'm different. While some monsters might accept me, others will try to kill me. It's only a matter of time before they do.'

"Maybe-"

'What? Do you really think they'll be any different to the humans on the surface? Monsters are still created with human intentions. Humans don't accept others that are different from theirselves.'

Chara was quiet.

"oh i'm sorry. i'd help you if i could," Napstablook said.

"It's alright." Frisk said. 'I'll escape from this place.'

"good luck," he said before he disappeared.

Frisk headed back inside. With determination, Frisk began to rummage through the kitchen cupboards for a key.

Restlessly Frisk began scouring the cupboards.

"What are you doing?" Chara asked.

'Escaping.'

"You can't be serious. Even if what you said was true. Toriel can protect you isn't that enough?"

She glanced in the fridge and spotted a chocolate candy bar.

'For me it might be but have you ever considered her feelings? Some monsters won't be happy with her hiding a human. I'm sure there are even monsters that feel strongly about this. I won't do that. It's my war, my battle. Besides I made a promise.'

In the cupboard was some cookie cutters in the shape of tiny monsters.

"They're for gingerbread monsters."

'I know that.' Frisk grumbled. 'Useless, there's nothing here.'

"What were you looking for?"

'She has to have a key somewhere.'

"Why not just ask Toriel?" Chara suggested.

Frisk coughed.

'No, how do you think she'll react?"

"Are you alright?" Chara asked.

Frisk coughed harshly. Her head spun from dizziness and she stumbled to the ground.

"Hey snap out of it. You got to stay awake."

Frisk collapsed to the ground unconscious.


	43. Ch 43: The Cyan Soul

Chapter 43: The Cyan Soul

The next time she woke up it was to the sound of knocking.

"Who is it?" she sputtered.

"Rise and shine, you got to get ready for school."

It was a distinctly male voice.

Frisk groaned, glancing around. She was bewildered by her surroundings. Wasn't she at Toriel's home or had everything been a dream?

Just then someone came in. A girl who was a little younger than her came inside.

She had short blonde hair that reached to her shoulders and there was a single red ribbon in her hair.

The girl was already dressed in a red t-shirt and a blue skirt.

"Dad told me to help you get dressed."

She held out her hand.

Frisk groaned but took her hand.

The girl pulled her up.

Frisk realized as this was happening she couldn't feel her legs and nearly collapsed on the girl.

"Why can't I feel my legs?"

The girl chuckled.

"Don't you remember, you were paralysed after you got into a car accident. That's why dad helps you get dressed every morning."

The girl helped her into a floral t-shirt that showed off a tasteful amount of her cleavage and a ruffled violet skirt before rolling in a wheelchair.

She helped Frisk sit onto it and then rolled her out of her bedroom into the kitchen.

Two men were sitting at the table. One of them was a bald brown skinned man and the other was a pale man with a combover.

There were four plates of food set on the table.

"Good morning, Sunshine," said the man with the combover.

Frisk glanced at her plate. It looked all in all very appetizing but she was reluctant.

"Why don't you eat, dear?"

Frisk took a bite and moaned.

"Delicious," she said before she could stop herself.

"Of course it's delicious," the girl said. "Dad, made it."

"Which one?" Frisk asked.

The girl and the guy with the combover pointed to the man who seemed to avoid her eyes.

"Hehe, he's so flustered because he's not used to anyone complimenting his cooking," she said.

The man with the combover glanced at the watch on his wrist.

"Well I got to head to work so Dorothy I'm counting on you to take your sister to school."

"Where does he work?" Frisk asked.

"He's a rockstar, silly."

After breakfast, the other man drove them to school after helping Frisk into the car.

"Dad I have basketball practise after school so pick me up later."

He nodded as he helped Frisk out of the car and into her wheelchair.

"See you later, honey," he said kissing Frisk on the forehead before driving off.

As Dorothy wheeled her in the direction of the classroom, Frisk began hearing murmurs coming from the other kids outside.

She heard her name being spoken.

"Is that Dorothy?"

"Yeah."

"Who's she pushing in the wheelchair?"

"I heard that's her older sister."

"I feel so sorry for her, can you imagine having a sister that can walk while you sit in a chair all day?"

Frisk turned and saw Dorothy's lips twitch and her eyes watering.

"Hey!"

She addressed the kids who said that.

Dorothy's eyes widened.

"Sis, what are you doing?"

"Are you just gonna let them slander you like that?" Frisk asked.

"It's fine. They do it all the time."

Frisk glanced at her.

Her face was pale and her eyes were glassy.

Frisk sighed.

"Are you sure? I can-" she said before she cut herself off.

She couldn't do anything if she were intending on beating up those boys.

The wheelchair would put her at a disadvantage and she wouldn't be able to dodge or parry as efficiently without her legs.

"Nevermind," she grumbled.

"Look don't worry about it. I'll manage. I always do," Dorothy said.

When Frisk was wheeled to the classroom, she finally spoke.

"Why do you let them talk to you that way?" she asked.

Dorothy was silent.

"Stop avoiding the question. I'm not that fragile y'know."

Dorothy flinched as a brown skinned girl wearing a ponytail shoved past her.

"To get accepted," she said.

"Who was that?" Frisk asked.

"Trudy," Dorothy said. "She's captain of the basketball team."

"A real nasty piece of work isn't she and rude too."

"Sis, y'know basketball has always been my dream. I'm not gonna let her get in the way of my dreams."

"It's any wonder any girl would join the basketball team with her. Why is she even on the basketball team anyway?"

"I heard she's really good."

Frisk snorted.

"And there's the real reason because the coach is a sore loser who only cares about winning a game. Wonder what would happen if they took that privilege away maybe then she wouldn't act like such a b-tch."

"Sis, calm down it's alright."

Frisk snorted but kept her opinion to herself.

During lunch time while Dorothy was helping the teacher move some stuff, Frisk was wheeled into the cafeteria.

On the way she spotted Trudy talking to a young woman.

"So have you picked who's gonna be on the basketball team? I refuse to be on the same team as that invalid."

"Surely you'll reconsider."

"I've never heard of it. Think of what people would say when they discover Dorothy playing basketball in her wheelchair. We'd be a laughing stock."

The woman sighed.

"You're right."

'Invalid? She has both of her legs.'

Frisk tried to move her legs and they moved effortlessly in her chair.

She was wheeled into the cafeteria without further note.

Dorothy joined her minutes later.

"Sis, are you there? You look a little out of it."

"Dorothy," Frisk whispered.

"Sis you look pale. Are you alright? You're kinda scaring me," Dorothy said.

"I can feel my legs!"

"How?" Dorothy asked. "That should be impossible."

"It isn't though. I've always been able to use them. I thought it stranger when I couldn't but then I heard something," Frisk said. "You're the one who was in the wheelchair the whole time, weren't you?"

Dorothy's eyes lit up in surprise.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Quit denying it," Frisk snapped.

Dorothy's eyes contorted in shame and she avoided Frisk's gaze.

"It's nothin' to be ashamed about."

Dorothy sniffed and glanced at Frisk with teary eyes.

"How would you know?"

"I just do. There are people in worser situations than you are so quit whining and do something about it. There's someone out there who will accept you, trust me. I would know and I'm scummier than you."

Dorothy snarled.

"I don't need your pity."

Frisk snorted.

'It wasn't pity. It was the truth.'

She saw Dorothy walk away.

After school, Frisk headed to the basketball court refusing to head home and decided to watch Dorothy practice instead.

All throughout practice the girls on the team avoided passing to her as well as the other outcasts on the team.

It was becoming increasingly clear that the team's arrogance was it's only redeeming trait as it seemed to thrive on it's best players showing off their fancy footwork and shooting.

Trudy seemed to catch on the the fact that Frisk was watching the game too and glared at her.

After the game, the coach handed them a paper stating who had made it past the tryouts.

Trudy walked up to Frisk.

Frisk assumed from her sinister smirk and cocky stride that she was confided she had made the list and wasn't afraid of making other people feel terrible because of it.

"Oh my lookie here, another invalid. Are you hoping to join the basketball team like your sister?"

Frisk leapt to her feet and shoved the wheelchair from behind her away.

"What if I am?" she asked before shoving Trudy with her hand.

Trudy's eyes narrowed and she glared at Frisk.

"Are you pickin' a fight with me. You won't win. My friends will beat you up."

Frisk smirked and Trudy shivered.

"Bring it on or are you all bark and no bite."

Trudy shoved her back.

"Ha ha, don't get cocky."

Shadows fell over Frisk's face.

She chuckled but it demented and uncontrolled.

With newfound strength, Frisk pushed her.

"H-" Trudy stammered but Frisk didn't stop until she was against the wall.

"You know what I love to do to lil' girls like you? Frisk asked grabbing her and shoving her against the wall. "I like to beat them up."

Frisk held her up and punched her across the face and began stomping on her.

"Sis, STOP. That's enough," Dorothy said.

Some teachers had to pull her away, that's how uncontrollable she was.

Amongst the sudden clamor, Trudy was taken away and Frisk was taken to the principal' office with Dorothy.

They sat in the principal's office together.

"You're right. I was the one who was paralysed," Dorothy said. "I just wanted to-I had dreams too."

"I know."

A long silence ensued.

"You didn't have to beat her up y'know."

Frisk turned and glanced at her.

"I wanted to."

"Why?"

Frisk sighed.

"She made me feel weak and I don't like feelin' weak."

"Sorry," Dorothy said. "I felt happy though."

"Why?"

"When I was alive I never had a sister. I don't even know your name."

"It's Frisk."

"Well it was nice meeting you, Frisk."

Everything slowly faded away and Frisk was left to her senses. Something cool and wet was placed on her forehead.

She woke up spotting Toriel at her bedside.

"Are you alright, my child. I was a little worried about your fever."

"I"m fine," Frisk said, removing the cloth on her forehead.

"Then I'll be in the living room. Call me if you need anything, my child," Toriel said before leaving the room.

Frisk looked awful, her eyes sunken and bloodshot. Still she was determined to leave.

The dream only providing more incentive to do so.

"Just ask her," Chara said. "She will understand."

Frisk headed to the living room to talk with Toriel. She frowned upon looking at Frisk.

"Are you sure you're alright, my child? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine."

"You know you can talk to me if you need anything."

Frisk nodded.

"I know."

"I want you to know I am glad to have you here. I know it could get a little suffocating down here but I will try to make your life more enjoyable down here."

Frisk swallowed.

"I can't. I can't say here."

"But-"

Frisk snapped.

"I don't belong here and I never will so STOP it. Quit making me love you. You deserve so much better than someone like me."

Toriel looked pensive.

"That's not true."

"When can I go home?"

"What? This...this is your home now."

"Let me leave, please," Frisk said.

Toriel sighed.

"I have to do something, stay here."

Toriel got up and Frisk followed her.

'Where's she going?'

"Downstairs," Chara said. "I think she's going to destroy the exit."

'No, how do we stop her?'

Frisk passed the small bookshelf and headed downstairs in a narrow hall comprised of purple brick walls.

She followed the path until she spotted Toriel by a large white door.

"What are you doing?" Frisk asked.

Toriel turned and glared at her.

"I am destroying the exit. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now go upstairs."

Frisk snapped.

"No, I won't let you do this."

Tears slipped from the corners of Toriel's eyes.

"Prove yourself then. Prove to me you are strong enough to survive."

Toriel held out her arms outstretched.

Frisk swung with her knife.

Suddenly Toriel fired a circle of fireballs in her direction.

Frisk swiftly dodged to the right before slashing at her with the knife.

"Stop it. Don't do this," Frisk pleaded.

Toriel ignored her.

With a sweep of her hands, Toriel fired a line of fireballs which Frisk dodged.

"LOOK OUT!"

Suddenly a couple of fireballs hit her in the back.

"Ugh," Frisk groaned.

Wincing she got up.

'Like the dust of our enemies we burn our regrets,' a voice spoke to her.

Suddenly the knowledge of how to use fire magic crossed her brain.

She swung at Toriel.

Toriel fired more fireballs.

Burns wracked her back, the pain slowing her down.

A fireball headed towards her and she knew she wouldn't be able to block it in time.

Frisk screamed as it hit her in the chest.

Toriel looked away as she shot more fireballs.

"Stop it. We don't have to do this."

The fireballs passed by her avoiding her entirely.

Frisk struck again.

"Why are you looking away?"

Toriel fired more fireballs all of them avoiding her.

Using all her strength, Frisk swung her left hand leaving a large gash on the right side of her abdomen.

Toriel clutched her chest.

"Urgh. You're stronger than I thought."

Frisk collapsed to her feat as Toriel clutched onto Frisk's shirt.

"Listen to me, if you go beyond this door keep walking as far as you can. Eventually you will reach the exit."

"There was no oth-"

"No, It was selfish of me to keep you here. I realise that now. Whatever happens to me, don't let Asgore take your soul no matter what. His plan cannot be allowed to succeed. Be good, won't you my child."

Toriel faded away leaving only a white upside down heart which stood for a moment before it cracked down the center and shattered into pieces.

Frisk froze, white with shock and fell to her knees clutching the ground in agony.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why did you block me? Why did you just stand there like an idiot? Why didn't you fight back?"

"She was trying to protect you the best way she could," Chara said.

"What if I could have saved her?" Frisk asked.

"You can't," he said. "If you could we wouldn't be here right now."

Frisk sighed before slowly stumbling back upstairs. She headed to her room, collapsed on the bed and sobbed into her pillow.

In the corner of the darkness, Frisk saw the figure from before.

"Why are you here again?" Frisk snapped. "You did this didn't you? Why did you let me kill her? Why didn't you stop me."

"You couldn't have known you'd kill her," the voice said. "There's no way you could have known that."

The voice pleaded for Frisk to see that.

"You were trying to defend yourself. She's the one who attacked you first, didn't she?"

Frisk sighed.

"Does it matter? She loved me and I killed her. I've never regretted killing anyone but she was trying to protect those kids even me. She didn't deserve death."

The dream faded and Frisk woke up. Much to her surprise, the pain of the burns no longer was present in her chest and she felt energized.

'Weird, it's like I wasn't burned at all.'

"That's because the player healed you while you were asleep," Chara said.

"Oh, I didn't know the player had that ability."

She put on the sweater Toriel had given her before she headed downstairs past the sealed door.

Flowey popped out of the ground in the room ahead with a smile plastered on his face.

"Hee hee hee I hope you like your choice." He said, his brows upturned and his eyes half-lidded and his smile strained. " In this world it's kill or be killed. He he Froggit, Whimsun, Vegetoid, Loox, Migosp and Moldsmal think about those names. Do you think any of those monster have families? Do you think any of them have friends? Selfish brat. Monsters are dead because of you."

"You're the one who killed the froggit. You knew that's all it took for them to retaliate," Frisk said.

"Hmm, so what if I did. What about that ol' hag hmm? You killed her without a second thought. That ol' hag thought she could break the rules, spare a human child. She tried so hard to save you humans but when it came down to it," Flowey said with a toothy grin. "...she couldn't even save herself. What an idiot. Hahaha heeheehee."

Frisk was about to reply but before she could he sunk into the ground.

"Don't let him get to you," Chara said.

She huffed.

"Even you think it's my fault this happened don't ya?"

"No, I don't."

"You don't have to say it. You implied it. You could have encouraged me by saying it's not my fault or something like that but even you must agree that what I did was unforgivable."

"Why does my opinion matter? I'm not alive and it's not like I can interact with anyone other than Napstablook."

Frisk sighed.

The two continued for the door at the end of the ruins.


	44. Ch 44: Snowy

Chapter 44: Snowy

Outside the ruins there was a path ahead that was covered in snow and surrounded by tall narrow trees.

"Hey over here," Chara called out.

He stood by a green bush.

'What is it?'

"Looks like there's a video camera in the bushes."

From within the lab, Alphys glanced at the footage she had received from the camera.

"What is that?" Alphys asked before she picked up her phone.

Quickly she dialed Asgore's phone.

Someone picked up.

"Howdy, who's this?"

"alphys, your majesty you got to come see this. someone just came out of the ruins."

Asgore hung up the phone.

Undyne stood before him.

"Who was that?" Undyne asked.

"That was Alphys," Asgore said.

"Did Alphys see something?" Undyne asked.

Asgore frowned.

"Someone came out of the ruins."

Undyne's eyes widened.

"It could be a human. Why didn't you say something sooner?" she snarled and grabbed Asgore's robes shaking him silly.

Undyne ran outside to the southern elevator, a quick shortcut to Alphys' lab.

She spotted Alphys glancing at a screen.

"Alphys!"

Alphys whirled around, eyes wide.

"u-undyne, what are you doing here?"

"I hear you spotted someone on the cameras."

Alphys rewinded the video footage.

"Th-that's a human."

"what?"

"A human's fallen down here."

"oh no, what are we going to do?" Alphys sputtered.

Undyne chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. I won't let it pass. Just leave it to me. I'll kill it before it becomes too dangerous. Keep an eye out alright," she said, before embracing Alphys.

Frisk tensed.

"I don't like this."

She turned and tried to open the door.

"Sh-t, it's locked.'

A sharp wind rustled the trees.

Frisk swallowed her fear and followed the path foward. She headed past a sturdy branch that protruded from the ground.

"What was that?" Chara asked.

Minutes later Frisk heard a snap and whirled around.

The branch was broken in half.

Her heart beat faster but wouldn't budge even though every part of her was telling her to run.

Frisk headed past some trees and heard the rustle of leaves.

She turned.

No one was there.

Up ahead was a wooden bridge with wide wooden bars that stood on the sides of the bridge.

The bridge looked flimsy.

"Hurry cross the bridge," Chara said. "What are you waiting for?"

Frisk swallowed.

'No, I'll just have to confront them head on.'

"Are you crazy?" Chara snapped.

'Even if I did cross the bridge, there's no guarantee that it'll hold my weight.'

Loud footsteps treaded through the snow behind her growing closer and closer.

'Finally showing your face, huh?'

 _ **"Human, don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."**_

The deep voice echoed eerily through the air causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. She hoped whoever it was that it wasn't some ax-crazy lunatic out to cut off her head.

She turned and saw it was a short skeleton.

"ARGH!" Frisk screamed. Her hand flew across his face.

She let out a battle cry and was about to sock him some more when he caught her wrist. Frisk stared horrified at the sight of his skeletal hand.

"calm down these bones can break y'know."

He winked his left eye at her.

"Serves you right, idiot. Wait? You can talk?" Frisk asked.

"of course, haven't you seen a talkin' skeleton before?"

Sans glanced at her expectantly.

'Is he tryin' to be funny?' Frisk thought, glancing at him coolly.

"I think he's trying to play it cool." Chara said.

"Yes and they're twice as snarky as you."

"haha i'm sans, sans the skeleton-"

'Ugh, is he supposed to be named after a computer font?'

"I don't know. It seems kinda cool. Kind of fits a cool person don'tcha think?"

'If that's his REAL name.'

Frisk rolled her eyes.

"And I'm Times the new roman."

Sans shivered. Frisk was still glancing at him coolly.

"gee lady, you really know how to pick 'em, huh?"

'I guess he doesn't like sarcasm eh?'

"Is that your real name?"

He shrugged.

"yeah-"

Suddenly Frisk was suddenly wracked with giggles. The giggles eventually turned to laughter.

Chara joined in.

"Wow, that's brilliant," he said between fits of laughter.

"are you done?"

"Not yet," Frisk said sputtering between fits of laughter. "Give me a minute."

A tall skeleton marched towards them.

"SANS, DOGRESSA AND DOGAMY WANTS US TO GET READY FOR THE COSTUME PARTY. WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?"

"didn't she say that we have to invite another guest?"

"OH IS THAT YOUR GUEST?"

"in a matter of speaking."

"WHAT'S THEIR NAME?"

Sans shrugged.

"don't know."

"I'm heading to the King's castle. Do you where it is?" Frisk asked, her laughter having subsided.

"why are you headin' that way?"

"There's something I have to do and I need to get there."

"i see."

"OH YOU MUST BE IN A HURRY. I'M SORRY MY BROTHER TOOK UP YOUR TIME. THE KING'S CASTLE IS NORTH FROM HERE."

Frisk headed past them and then she sneezed.

"AH IT LOOKS LIKE THEY HAVE A COLD. WELL BROTHER, WHY DON'T YOU SAY SOMETHING? ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO LEAVE THEM IN THE COLD?"

"hmm, i guess it is chilly."

"WELL THEN WHY DON'T YOU SAY SOMETHING," Papyrus reprimanded his brother.

Sans turned to the human.

"hey if you're lost, why don't we guide you to town. it's the least we can do," he said. "are we really agreeing to this?"

"SANS! THEY'RE GONE."

"oh."

"SANS YOU GOT TO DO SOMETHING."

"alright," he said lying on the ground.

"SANS, YOU'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING. QUIT SLEEPING."

Meanwhile Frisk continued her trek north spotting a box in the distance.

With everything that had gone down, she didn't know what to make of the two skeletons. Still she was happy they didn't kill her when they had the chance. With the way the monsters in the ruins had spoke to her she'd have thought others would want to kill her for her soul.

Even Toriel thought that. Speaking of Toriel, sometime during the battle when she had been hit by her fireballs Frisk remembered hearing a voice. She remembered acquiring the knowledge on how to use fireballs too.

Frisk concentrated on forming a fireball in her hand. A fireball appeared in her hand.

A pinkish yellow fireball had formed in her hand.

"Whoa, that's Toriel's fireballs. How did you do that?" Chara asked.

'Don't know. I heard a voice speak to me. Wait, you didn't hear it?'

"Hear what?"

'The voice.'

"No."

'Interesting. So there are things even you are privy to.'

"What's that supposed to mean?"

'Well you are kind of intrusive. I don't know about you but I like my privacy.'

"I can't help it if your thoughts are too loud. That reminds me how long do you think we've been down here?"

'According to the phone it's been a week since I've fell down here but I don't know how accurate it is considering it's an old phone.'

"Old?" Chara inquired with surprise. "Theoretically that phone would also be able to tell us what time it was making the whole conversation about time useless."

'It would if the clock on the phone worked. It just stays at 12 am.'

Chara's lips contorted into a strained smirk.

"Oh then tell me wise guy if that phone is so old what kind of phones have you seen?"

'Most people just use holograms to communicate and it's all done by voice activation. Touch screens are early 21st century.'

Frisk noticed a note taped to the outside of the box.

'For anyone who falls down here from the surface, it's only a matter of time before I'm gone. I won't last long down here. The underground has a secret. Other humans have died falling down here. In fact one of the humans made this box. I guess they must have figured out that we can't die here but I'm sick of it. The contents of the box don't seem to be influenced by the passing of time even when I'm at the underground's mercy. So word of advice keep the things you need in the box and you won't regret it. Sincerely another human who was trapped down here.'

She opened the box spotting a tough looking glove inside.

"A worn pink leather glove. For five-fingered folk."

'Thanks for the insightful commentary, partner.'

Chara snorted amused with Frisk's antics. He could tell his commentary pissed her off.

Frisk took it out and put it on before she put the knife in the box.

She was about to continue when she caught sight of a tall blue bird in the distance.

"Hey you."

Upon closer inspection, there seemed to a be a yellow snowflake pattern in the middle of the bird's face.

"Are you talking fo me?"

"Yeah I'm talking to you. Wanna hear a pun?"

"I can't afford to stick around."

"Too frosty for my puns, eh?"

The creature fired ice boomerangs from it's beak.

"Hey watch it," Frisk said as she rolled away in the nick of time.

"Oh look here a human too good for my jokes."

Frisk lunged for him covering his beak with her hands.

"Shh, not so loud."

The bird bit her hand.

Frisk winced and pulled back reflexively.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you. You're a human aren't you?"

"Yeah, so what."

"Well since I know what you are, you have to listen to my joke."

"No, I don't."

"Oh are you gonna kill me too?"

Frisk snorted.

"Kill you? Be serious."

"There's dust all over your hands. If I have to defeat you I will," the bird said. "Don't underestimate me. I wouldn't recommend it, bub."

"So it's a fight you want then?" Frisk asked, as she cracked her knuckles and moved her head from side to side with the sound of crackling bones.

The bird growled.

"Yeah, hit me with your best shot. It's not like I have anything to lose. It's not like my dad will care if I'm gone."

"Hey," Chara said. "Are you alright? Your mind is this red haze. It's almost suffocating me with it's intensity."

"Better not 'snow' flake out," the creature taunted.

Frisk lunged for him before she punched them across the face. The force of the punch made the monster stumble to the right. It left a red mark on it's left cheek and blood came from the top of it's beak.

"Wow, you really hit him," Chara said.

"Ow, that hurt you jerk."

"Quit acting like such a baby," Frisk said. "Do you really want to die that badly when you might have others who care about you?"

The bird snorted then he chuckled and it developed into full blown laughter.

"Ha ha, what kind of attack was that? That didn't even hurt. I bet you couldn't even muster the courage to hurt me, could you?"

"It isn't courage, killing someone weaker than you. It's cowardly."

"You do feel rather strongly about it," Chara said glancing at Frisk suspiciously. Nothing else could have explained the red haze in her mind.

Still the bird fluttered with excitement.

"Come with me, I gotta show you to the guys."

He lead Frisk to a path on the left side. Three monsters stood by long river.

One of them was a purple cow monster wearing a black school uniform and a red hat that they wore backwards over one of their horns. The other was a green flame monster with a similar black uniform. The last one in their group was an airplane monster.

"Hey," he called to them.

All three turned around. The green flame monster gasped.

"Who's that?" the cow monster asked.

The green flame monster hissed.

"That's a human of course. Snowy, humans are dangerous. If your father knew what you were doing, he wouldn't like it."

"Chill out, Barby," the cow monster said, scrutinising the human. "They don't look that bad."

Barby snorted and turned ignoring the human.

"A human? So does that mean you're from the surface?"

Frisk nodded.

"I'm Cal," the cow monster said, holding out her hand.

Frisk shook it firmly. Cal pointed to the flame monster.

"That hothead over there is Barby Q."

Snowy chuckled.

"Don't call her that, Cal."

Cal huffed.

"Well she acts like a child."

Frisk glanced at the airplane monster.

"What about the plane?"

"That's Avian," Snowy said. "Her father used to work for Ebenezer before he was laid off. I heard he had laid off after Mettaton started business there. He made the poor monster bankrupt and her father a rich monster-"

"...and a cocky one," Avian added.

"So what kind of things do you do on the surface?" Cal asked.

Frisk shrugged.

"It's pretty boring for the most part. I play the harmonica during my spare time. I used to play guitar but not anymore."

"Really? Why'd you quit?"

'Should I tell him the real reason? Well, never had the time to start again.'

Chara glanced at her suspiciously.

"Have you ever went snowboarding?" Cal asked.

"No, it doesn't really snow on the surface except on the mountains and the slopes are too steep."

"Well I never like the snow. I'm more of a skateboarding kind of girl but sometimes you gotta try new things. You never know if it might be fun unless you've tried."

"I would if I could afford to stick around but I can't stay here, not while I still have things to do down here."

"Like what?" Cal asked.

"Like seeing the king."

Why?" Cal asked. "Wouldn't he want you dead?"

"Heh, it's something I have to do whether I like it or not."

"Well if we see you around say hi alright?"

Frisk nodded before heading back to the right and she continued on ahead avoiding the large box that stood on the left side.

"Hey, you do know about our deal don't you?"

"Deal, I don't remember making any deal."

"You wouldn't. We never made a deal. I made a deal with the player to get you to the surface," Chara said. "It's no good if you die before reaching there."

'I don't recall ever placing my wellbeing in their hands nor yours."

"But you have to admit, I have been helpful. Without me you probably would have been down there forever considering that most of the puzzles require a full view of the layout."

'True but I would have still continued out of spite. You know revenge for all those times you thought that snarky commentary was getting me somewhere."

Chara glared at her.

There was a sign to the left further down the path.

'Absolutely NO MOVING.'

Frisk saw a stand on the left side further down.

"Looks like it's some kind of sentry post," Chara said.

'But no one is there.'

She continued walking encouraged by his words. Suddenly a black and white dog glanced up from behind the stand. It's eyes darted back and forth.

"Did something move? Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things. If something WAS moving for example a human, I'll make sure it never moves again."

The dog walked out from his stand and stood in front of Frisk.

It held out two long swords.

Frisk tried to use the slow spell. Nothing happened.

'Cr-p.'

"Don't move an inch."

It swung the left sword and the right.

Frisk barely dodged them and suddenly both swords swung in a crisscross pattern slashing across her chest.

She tried to dodge it.

"Don't move," Chara cried.

'Kind of have to move if I'm supposed to get by.'

"Don't you have that slow spell?"

'Alot of help that'll be when I forgot how to cast it.'

"What do you mean by that?"

One of the swords scratched her cheek and chopped off some of her hair. It was a unavoidable sacrifice as she punched him in the chest.

The dog yelped.

"Moving? moving?" it repeated over and over again. "Don't move."

Sweat beaded down her forehead. Concentrating Frisk gathered fire in her hand punching it before it could strike and the dog faded into dust.

"Phew," Frisk said wiping the sweat off her brow.

"That sure was a close one wasn't it," Chara said glancing at the scratch on her cheek. "Any closer and you would have been dead meat."

'Still it was alot closer than I would like. What happens if I die in one blow? I need to practice using magic to hit targets from far away. I can't afford to be taking hits like this.'

Around the same time, Sans managed to teleport outside Grillbys.

"'Bout time, ya showed up. Now where's the human?" Undyne asked.

"human?"

"Don't play dumb, mister. I saw them on the cameras."

Sans shrugged.

"oh that human. let's talk inside."

"Alright but you're paying," Undyne said as the two took seats at the front of the pub.

"Grillbz wants to know what you want to order, fishstick," Honky said.

"I'll have the cheese fries."

Grillby left.

"Yes that human. They should have passed by your station fifteen minutes ago. So why haven't ya captured them?" Undyne asked.

Sans shrugged.

"guess i codn't do it."

Grillby returned minutes later with two plates. One with Sans' order and the other with Undyne's.

Undyne began chowing down on her fries.

"SANS! How many times do I have to tell you, lay off the fish puns when I'm tryin' to be serious."

"yeah, you wouldn't want to 'krill' me after all."

Sans winked his left eye at her.

Undyne conjured her spear just as Sans got a phone call on his cellphone.

Sans pressed the talk button before holding the phone to his ear.

"hey Sans."

"Who is it?" Undyne asked.

"shh."

He set a finger in front of his mouth. Undyne looked affronted.

"oh hi alphys."

Undyne's face turned crimson.

Sans grinned at her smugly.

"it's just as the king said, that human is dangerous. it just killed doggo and earlier it almost killed a snowdrake too. sans you got to stop them."

Sans sighed before he held out the phone away from his skull.

"you're ignoring me, aren't you?"

"why would you think that?"

"you tend to do it when something is bothering you," Alphys said. "i'd have thought you would be determined to end this yourself with everything that's happened."

'when did asgore have the right to tell her my entire life story?'

He chuckled.

"hehe, i don't know what you're talking about."

"come on, sans. this is serious," Alphys pleaded.

"who says i'm jokin'? ever heard of the sayin' 'know thy enemy.' only fools rush in battle without knowing what they're fightin'."

"But Sans what if they-"

"heh, i doubt they're that bad."

"just be careful, Sans."

Sans clicked off the phone.

"Only fools rush into battle huh? What are you tryin' to say?" Undyne asked. "Are you tryin' to insult me?"

"i had no idea you were a fool. you look more fishy than anything else."

"Urgh."

Grillby set down the bill.

Undyne sighed.

"So what did she say?"

"she said she saw the human kill doggo."

Sans fished for his wallet in his left jacket pocket. Nothing was there.

'i was sure i had it in this pocket. shit.'

"Whaa-why didn't you tell me sooner. The other sentries are going to be in grave danger."

"hey grillbz."

"Yes, what is it?" The flame elemental asked.

"i'm gonna have to reinburse ya later. i kinda lost my wallet."

"I understand."

"What do you mean you lost your wallet? Who does that?"

Sans ignored her.

"anyway if you're worried about the others then just call a lunch meeting or something. they should be fine if there's no human around, right?"

"Sometimes you really piss me off."

"cod you later."

A spear landed on the same spot Sans was sitting before he disappeared.

"Undyne, watch yourself. You still owe me for the broken table last week," Grillby said.

Suddenly Undyne caught sight of a red cloak sitting in one of the booths.

"Red?"

Something yelped.

"Red, what are you doing?"

"When were you gonna tell me Doggo was dead?" Red snapped.

"You had no right to eavesdrop on the conversation."

"Are you gonna tell everyone what happened? That the human who fell down here killed a monster?"

Undyne snorted.

"Of course not. How do you think they would feel if I told them? We have no idea who we're facing. Whatever you're thinking, stay out of it."

Meanwhile as they were walking, Frisk spotted someone up ahead.

It was Sans.

"hey it looks like i finally caught up, huh."

Frisk turned to Sans with confusion.

"Caught up?"

"my brother told me to come find you."

"Why?"

'You have no reason to do that. If you knew who I was you'd want me dead.'

"Still even if that is the case, he doesn't know," Chara said. "He is being kind to you. I'd take it rather than leave it."

"he was worried you'd get lost."

"See?" Chara said.

Frisk's eyes widened.

"ha ha you look surprised."

Frisk shook her head.

"It's nothing," she said curtly.

'He was probably just being polite.'

"it's almost like you think you don't deserve it."

"why? do you feel you don't deserve his kindness?"

Sans chuckled.

"no, it's more like the concept of kindness is foreign to you."

She flinched.

Why did this skeleton make her feel exposed. She didn't even know him yet she felt like he was reading her mind.

'I can't let him know anything about me.'

Frisk chuckled much to Sans' confusion.

"Not at all. It just surprised me that's all."

"do you ski?" he asked.

"No, never tried it."

Sans grinned.

"then why don't i show you how."

Frisk glanced at him in surprise.

Suddenly he grabbed her right hand and led her to the ice.

Her boots slipped from underneath her and she stumbled face first into the ice.

Chara chuckled.

"Man that was funny. I love how he just grabbed your hand and then you fell into the ice."

Sans chuckled.

Frisk turned and got up staring at him coolly. Sans looked at her and snorted.

"i guess you don't really have a sense of humor, do you?"

She ignored him however focusing on his shoes.

"How do you do it?" she asked.

"huh? how do i do what?"

"The ice. You were standing on the ice."

Chara chuckled some more.

"That's all you're worried about? You were humiliated right in front of me and that skeleton."

Sans chuckled sheepishly.

"oh i cheated. guess you can't float huh?"

"So you can float huh? Interesting."

'He did all that on purpose. Why? Is he trying to size me up?'

"What are you talking about?"

'There's something calculating in his eyes and I don't like it.'

Frisk snorted and punched him in the shoulder.

Sans winced.

"you pack quite a punch don't you? where'd you get the muscles?"

Frisk shrugged.

"Can't remember."

"Liar," Chara said. "What are you hoping to accomplish by doing that?"

'Hoping to confuse him to the point it frustrates him. I think he knows something is up and I don't think he trusts me. It's only a matter of finding out his true intentions.'

"y'know you're quite puzzling kid. i reckon you could have a good life down here if you tried. i don't know why you'd waste it."

"What do you mean?" Frisk asked.

"nevermind," he said ruffling her hair. "you're not too bad, kiddo."

Just then Frisk heard voices behind her.

"See I told you he didn't go that far," Snowy said. "He's over there talkin' to Sans. HEY!"

Frisk turned and saw Snowy, Barby, Avian and Cal before waving at them.

"i'm surprised you made some friends."

'Not as surprised as I am,' she thought recalling how she brought fear out of everyone even her companions.

"So Cal and I figured since you are headin' to the king's castle you'll have to walk through Snowdin. Cal happens to be stayin' with this adorable woman who owns an item shop and she bakes these delicious cinnamon bunnies so it would be the perfect opportunity to introduce you to everyone."

Frisk looked away.

"Maybe that isn't such a good idea."

'It could be dangerous if one of them finds out I'm human."

"They already know you're human and you're not dead yet," Chara said.

'Still.'

"Why?" Snowy asked.

"The answer is obvious," Frisk snapped.

"heh relax kid, you'll be fine," Sans said.

"Easy for you to say. You're a skeleton. You're already dead. I want all my lives if you get my drift."

Sans chuckled.

"relax, don't you trust me?"

'About as far as I could throw you.'

"Do YOU make it a habit to befriend strangers you just met?" Frisk asked.

"since we met that wouldn't that make us acquaintances?"

"I guess if you want to be technical about this."

Sans' face fell.

"i'm hurt. after i came to check up on you too. i don't do that for just anyone y'know."

'So he's resorting to groveling huh? I hate groveling.'

Chara smirked.

"Grovel, grovel, grovel."

'Knock it off, Chara.'

"Gonna make me work it off?" Frisk asked.

Sans grinned.

"you'd do that for me. i don't know how to thank you."

"Wha-" Frisk stammered but he had walked away without a word in the opposite direction.

"see you there."

"Hey isn't Snowdin the other way?" Frisk asked.

"After that and you still don't trust him? I'm surprised he doesn't get lost with how airheaded he seems to be," Chara said.

Frisk glanced back at where the skeleton had walked but the skeleton disappeared.

'Strange.'

"What's so strange?"

"Don't worry about him," Barby said. "He's just takin' one of his shortcuts."

Frisk glanced at Chara.

'It's just if he was as stupid as you like to believe, then tell me how did he disappear?'

Chara's eyes widened with surprise.

"Shortcuts? He went in the opposite direction. How do you know he didn't get lost?" Frisk asked, glancing at Chara from the corner of her eye giving him a sly smile.

"Give him some credit, he might not have a brain but that doesn't mean he's stupid. Everyone in town knows him. He has breakfast at my father's place everyday at around 10 o'clock. He goes to work at the hotel in Hotland every evening as a comedian with Snowy's father," Barby said.

Chara glared at Frisk.

"Are you mocking me?"

Frisk glanced at Chara.

"Oh, he must lead an interesting life," she said.

Barby blushed and the fire continued passing by a square area uncovered with snow.

Frisk tried to step across it but Cal stopped her.

"Papyrus won't be happy if you ruin the puzzle. I heard he worked very hard on it."

"Who's Papyrus?" Frisk asked.

"Sans' brother," Barby supplied.

'Oh must be that tall skeleton.'

"Oh him," Frisk said. She glanced over in the snow. Nothing seemed to be there.

"This is supposed to be a puzzle?" She asked. "I don't see anything."

Cal chuckled.

"Isn't that the point? If the solution was obvious what would be the point."

"Hmm, I guess."

"Nothing impresses you, does it?" Chara spoke.

As the five continued to walk, Frisk spotted a tall blue bunny monster in the distance standing next to an umbrella stand.

"Who's that?" Frisk asked.

"Him? That's Ferdinand," Cal said. "Everyone just calls him the nice cream guy though."

"Why does he sell ice cream or something?"

"Of course he does. What kind of stupid question is that?" Chara asked.

"You act like there's something wrong with that," Barby said.

"Well don't ya think it's kinda weird selling ice cream in cold weather?"

"Not really."

"Well it's pointless buying an icy treat when you're a fire elemental monster in the first place," Cal said. "It would melt before she even got a bite."

"Hardly. I could eat icy treats. We have more control over our passive abilities than you think."

"Still when it's hot I've always craved for something cool y'know," Cal said.

"Right?" Frisk said."I just think there's no point eating something cold unless it's in the summer."

"It's the perfect weather for something cold. Why would you buy ice cream in the summer?" Ferdinand retorted. "The ice cream would just melt. There's obviously something wrong with your head."

"Excuse me?"

Frisk cracked her knuckles looking down at him with a bloodthirsty look in her eyes.

He shivered.

His ears thrown back.

"There is nothin' wrong with my head. More likely there's something wrong with your head."

Ferdinand chuckled nervously.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I repent. Please don't hurt me."

His hands clasped together in a silent prayer.

"Ah let up," Chara said.

Frisk snorted and it evolved into full blown laughter.

"I'm sorry I can't. It was just too funny."

Ferdinand looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you done?" Chara asked.

She glanced at the monster's face and continued to laugh.

"It's really not that funny."

'His face. That face, like he was expecting me to hit him or something.'

"Ah what a chicken. Scared of another monster, how pathetic."

"You take that back, Ice cap," Ferdinand said.

"No I don't want to. Monsters like you really piss me off," Ice Cap said. "Have some spine. Even I could take on these monsters."

"So do it then," Cal said.

"He won't do it," Barby said. "He thinks he's so brave just because he wears that hat."

Ice Cap snorted.

"Then lets have a match. We can have a lil' snowball war."

Cal grinned.

"You're on."

Ice Cap picked up a snowball and hurled it at Snowy, who yelped.

He laughed.

Frisk gathered a clump of snow on the ground into her hands before she promptly threw it at Ice Cap.

The snow hit Ice Cap directly in the face.

"Then I hope you don't get too cold."

"Way to go," Chara said. "Jackpot."

Ice Cap growled.

Chara glanced at him.

"Oh now you pissed him off."

"Oop, we better hide or he might ruin your cart," Frisk told Ferdinand.

Frantically the two moved behind the trees and bushes nearby.

Barby was crouched beside them. Avian, Cal and Snowy were hidden in some trees a fair distance away from them.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Ice Cap spoke. "If you don't come out, I'll be forced to use drastic measures."

"Ha, you couldn't even hit us if you tried," Cal taunted him peering out from behind the bushes.

Suddenly a bunch of snowballs pelted her in the face. Cal immediately ducked.

"Wow, he really got you," Snowy said.

Chara hovered over them.

"Geez, is he trying to kill someone?"

Frisk chuckled.

"Well since it doesn't look like he's letting up anytime soon, you guys want some nice cream?"

"Yes," Avian said.

The other three monsters nodded.

Frisk turned towards Ferdinand.

"So how much is the nice cream?" she asked.

"15 g," Ferdinand said.

"Can I get four nice creams then?"

"Sure," Ferdinand said as Frisk fished out a wallet from her pocket. He gave her a nice cream which she handed to Barby "but how are you gonna give them to the other three?"

Everyone glanced at him. He gulped.

"Why me?"

"Well you're not playing."

"What if he hits me?"

"It's not the end of the world."

"So why don't you do it then?"

"He'll be easier on you since you're not playing."

"That's comforting."

"Come on," Frisk encouraged.

Ferdinand swallowed.

"Alright."

He got up and rolled his cart to the other side. Once he was in a clearing, Ice Cap began to pelt him with snowballs.

"Hey."

He covered his face but the onslaught continued.

"Quit it."

The snowballs came at him at a quicker rate. He began kicking out with his feet.

"Knock it off."

Chara chuckled.

Frisk used the distraction to sneak on the other side.

It seemed his hips managed to push the cart on the other side. Ferdinand quickly ran for the bushes on the other side once he realised this.

"Geez, he's relentless," he said.

"Um, did you forget something?" Cal asked.

"Oh that's right the nice cream," Ferdinand said, taking out their nice cream.

"That was a close one wasn't it?"

Ferdinand turned and saw Frisk grin smugly at him.

"How did you get here?"

"Same way you did," she said.

"You mean I did that all for nothing."

"No, you were there as a distraction. Without that I never would have got to the other side."

Ferdinand sighed.

He handed out the nice cream just as he was about to hand one to Avian however the fans on her wings began to flutter.

"Oh real smart," she muttered, sarcastically. "How do I open it without hands."

She turned towards Frisk.

"You think you're so clever giving an airplane a nice cream she can't eat."

"Avian," Cal said. "He can't have known that you couldn't open it."

"Oh I think it's very obvious."

"Geez, what a b-tch," Chara said.

Frisk groaned.

"If I open it, will you have it then?" she asked.

"You wouldn't have to open it for me if you'd brought something that didn't require the use of hands.'

Frisk glared at her but opened it anyway. Just as she was to hand it to them, she stumbled on a rock buried in the snow and the nice cream flew straight into her fan.

Avian's face flushed and they fired a barrage of missiles in Frisk's direction.

"You baka, you destroyed my gears," Avian snapped.

Frisk chuckled sheepishly barely dodging the missiles.

"Sorry, I'm sorry alright."

Avian snorted.

"I don't believe you."

"Ah just forgive him, Avian," Barby said. "He could buy you spare parts in Snowdin."

"Wait we don't have time for that. I think Ice Cap is attacking us from below."

Suddenly pointed icicles began to form below them.

Frisk and the others got up.

"Hahaha, guess I iced you out huh?"

Frisk broke out an icicle and hurled it at Ice Cap.

Ice Cap side stepped them but soon the other monsters joined in hurling icicles at him.

Snowy formed ice boomerangs with his beak firing them at Ice Cap.

Barby however caught sight of Frisk at the corner of her eye at she was digging the snow and piling it in front of her

"What are you doing?"

"Building a snow fort."

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard and I know stupid," Barby said.

As she peeked from above the snowfort, Ice Cap managed to slug her in the face with a snowball which quickly melted to water.

"You jerk, you just ruined my outfit."

Smoke came from her head.

"Not such a stupid idea now is it?"

Barby snorted.

"Shut up."

Ice Cap snorted.

"Jerry!"

"Oh no, ya didn't," Snowy uttered in disgust.

"Ha with Jerry you don't stand a chance."

"But still, Jerry? I didn't think you'd stoop that low," Snowy said. "I mean he chews with his mouth open. Who does that?"

"Well we can't just stand here, Snowy," Cal said. "Hide!"

Snowy followed Cal to a place behind Frisk's fort.

"Come out, you cowards."

"So what do we do now?" Cal asked.

"Watch this," Frisk said as she rolled up a snowball in her hands and tossed it at Jerry.

"Bullseye."

"so whatcha doing, kiddo? it looks like fun."

Frisk jumped and turned. She saw Sans was crouched behind them.

"I thought you were headin' to town."

Sans chuckled.

"i already did. i was wondering what was taking you so long? if i had known you were in the middle of a snowball fight i would have stuck around."

A loud oof came from the other side. There was a huge pile of snow on top of Ice Cap and Jerry.

"well would you look at that. seems like nature has run it's course," Sans said.

Barby, Cal, Avian and Snowy came out of hiding.

"you four should be headin' home you wouldn't want your parents to worry bout' ya."

"We would but Avian's fans broke down."

"It was his fault," Avian said glancing at Frisk. "He stumbled and fell causing the nice cream to fall into my left fan."

Sans covered his face and chuckled.

"that's hilarious."

"It's not funny. Those parts aren't cheap, y'know."

"haha, then howzabout I take you kids home?"


	45. Ch 45: Snowdin Town

Chapter 45: Snowdin Town

After Sans took the other monsters home, he reappeared as Frisk passed by Greater Dog's station.

"oh there you are."

"It seems silent around here. Is it usually so quiet?"

"most of the sentries are off duty around this time. usually this place is full of dogs, literally. snowdin is a little ways. i know a shortcut though," he said grabbing her hand and walking the other way.

They reappeared in a town with snow covered roofs.

"the first houses on the right are the item shop and the inn. peri owns the item shop and violet owns the inn," Sans explained. "the igloo is a quick shortcut to the other side of town if you're in a rush."

Before they passed an intersection further north, they passed by a another building with six yellow windows. In the middle of the windows was a sign that read 'OPEN'.

A sign on the building read Grillby's. Next to the windows was a roofed door. A barrel of green flowers stood by the door.

"as you can see this is grillby's. it's the place with the best grub."

"I see."

There was a path to the west.

"across from here is the librarby."

"Librarby? Don't ya mean library?" Chara and Frisk asked at the same time.

'Jinx, you owe me a soda.' Frisk thought.

"Crap," Chara said.

Sans chuckled before he ruffled her hair.

Frisk flinched.

"Quit that. Don't touch me. That makes me uncomfortable."

She glanced at the building. There were four windows. One of the windows stood right of the door revealing a silhouette of a cactus.

Sans put his hand back in his pocket.

"well why don't i just show you and you can see for yourself."

The two stepped into the librarby.

As they walked inside, Frisk looked around. On the backwall stood six shelves of books. There were red, blue, yellow, orange, lime green and green books on each shelf from right to left.

"hey mari."

To the left of them was an orange triangular desk situated in a 90 degree angle. A green mole-like monster wearing a pair of glasses and an orange sweater stood behind it. There was also a pink vase behind them that contains a green cactus.

"Hey Sans, it's been a while since we've seen you here," said the green mole-like monster. "Last time you were here, you were checking out those books on soul theory. It's been a while, I guess you must be busy then huh?"

'Soul theory? Could he know about the other humans who have fallen down here?'

Chara shrugged.

"Who knows."

Sans winked at the green mole monster.

"i guess i've been a little busy with work."

An orange table was on the right where three monsters were seated in chairs that stood on a pink rug. One was a yellow monster with short white hair wearing a sweater. Next to her was a green slug-like monster with brown hair tied up in a bun. She was wearing purple eye shadow.

The slug monster snorted.

"Only a little? You hardly ever visit. Admit it you're too embarrassed to be around us."

Sans chuckled.

"how slimey of me."

"I knew it. See Mari, I told you that skeleton was trouble. He's not a thing like his brother."

"Come on Peggy, he was just teasing you," the yellow monster said, softly.

Peggy groaned.

"Well I wish he'd knock it off. This is nothing to joke about."

"so what do you think about the library? it's cool right?"

"To be honest, it's kind of sparse," Frisk said.

"Sparse? What planet are you on? Who loves reading? It's lame," Chara said. "It's so boring. The less books in the world the better."

'Makes sense, always wondered why you can never think of anything catchy to say.'

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you trying to say I'm illiterate? I never said I don't read, I just don't love reading."

'Ah really I guess I was mistaken then.'

Chara glared at Frisk.

"Yes, you are."

Frisk ignored him glancing at the red creature with a yellow eye sitting across the two monsters. It looked alot like Loox from the ruins.

'Say Chara don't ya think this monster kinda looks like Loox from the ruins?'

"Yeah, that monster kinda has a keen resemblance to them. They could be related," he said.

Frisk addressed the creature.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to have a brother in the ruins would ya?"

"Um yes, why are you asking? Do you know my brother? Is he a friend of yours?"

"Kinda," Frisk said.

The creature chuckled.

"Betcha he was a jerk to ya wasn't he?"

"Well not exactly he just knocked me out."

The creature's eye widened in shock.

"Really? I'm surprised. He's usually gets beat up before he can even retaliate. Are you sure you're talking about my brother?"

"I am."

She frowned.

"You don't have to lie for his sake."

Her yellow eye turned red as she avoided her eyes.

"I'm not lying. Why would you think I'm lying? Are you two not on good terms?"

"Something like that. He's been more of a jerk after our mom died," she said. "Picking on monsters around the neighborhood. I tried to talking to him but he always blows me off so I moved here."

"How? Aren't the ruins locked from the inside?"

"Right?" Chara said.

"The ruins weren't always sealed off. Some froggits killed a human that was down there. I heard the lady in the ruins sealed it off afterwards out of spite to prevent something like that from happening again."

"Still he's your brother isn't he?"

She snorted.

"I guess but that doesn't account for much."

"Heh," Chara said.

Frisk's eyes darted towards Chara, noticing his lips were twitching like he was forcing the smile on his face.

'How unlike him.'

Chara looked up as Frisk turned away to glance at Sans. She immediately noticed the eye lights in his eyes were gone.

"Are you talking about Sans again?"

'Yeah. I guess I had no idea he was so popular with everyone.'

It was a lie but she figured asking Chara what was on his mind wouldn't be the most tactful thing she could say to him at the minute.

'Weird, it's the first time I've seen his eyesockets looking like that.'

"you know-"

"You know-"

Sans turned to glance at Frisk with small eyelights.

"Oh, you were gonna say something?" she asked.

"nah, you could go ahead."

"I was just gonna tell you that maybe you shouldn't take him for granted. No one really knows what they have until it's gone," Frisk said. "You're lucky to even have a brother at all."

Sans looked at Frisk with narrowed eyes.

Just then the door to the librarby opened.

Frisk something fly inside and shatter on the floor.

"What's-"

She saw red liquid spilt on the floor around the shattered glass.

"That?" Chara spoke.

Within minutes it began to smoke covering the room in gas.

Frisk felt her vision darken and her head fog. Sans and the rest of the librarby inhabitants looking darker and blurrier with time until she slowly eased into sleep.

"kid?"

"Hey."

"hey kiddo, wake up."

"Hey idiot, look alive."

She woke up to the sight of Sans looming above her and Chara floating next to him.

"good, you're awake."

Still he was frowning, looking directly into her eyes in accusation. For what? Frisk couldn't even fathom.

'What happened, Chara?'

"Don't know. After you passed out, the room was filled with smoke and I couldn't even see anybody. When the smoke was clear though everyone else was passed out and that one-eyed creature you were talking to disappeared."

Frisk sat up.

"take it easy. you did hit your head pretty hard."

She ignored him preferring to look around the room. Sure enough Loox's sister was gone.

'Cr-p.'

"What happened to that one-eyed monster?" Frisk asked.

Sans looked at her with confusion.

"huh?"

"You mean Layax?" the yellow monster asked.

"Yeah, I was trying to find her once I woke up but she's gone," Mari said.

"Do you know where she lives?"

"Well usually she stays with Frizzle," Peggy said pointing to the yellow monster.

'I guess that yellow monster must be Frizzle then.'

"So she's disappeared then!?" Frizzle asked.

Frisk felt someone staring intensely in her direction.

"She couldn't just disappear. Maybe her brother knows where she could have gone. Maybe she ran into some trouble. Someone clearly planned to put us all to sleep."

"Well, even if you want to let him know, Layax said no one could access the ruins so you couldn't possibly get ahold of her brother no matter how far you stretch it, dear," Peggy said.

Frisk smiled smugly.

"I don't have to. I have a faster way of getting ahold of him," she said digging her phone from her pant's pocket.

Quickly she dialed Cobra's number before putting the cellphone to her ear.

"Wow, never seen anyone use a cellphone like that before," Frizzle said.

"Yeah, I thought she'd text like a normal person," Peggy said.

"Hello?" a deep voice croaked over the phone.

"Cobra? Is that you?"

"Who's this?"

"Remember you gave an amulet to me to ward off ghosts."

"Oh that's right. Why are you calling me? Did you find something?"

"No, I wanted to talk with Loox if that's alright. I had something I wanted to ask him."

"Ok, he's right here. I'm putting him on."

Frisk heard the sound of rustling.

"Hello?"

"Loox is that you?"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Just a couple of minutes ago I was talking to your sister in Snowdin."

"What?! Was that your attempt of surprising me? If it is, it's not working."

He chuckled.

"What a stupid reason to call."

"That would be the case if that was the reason I was calling you. See we ran into some trouble and your sister's gone missing."

"Cr-p. She was saying something about running into trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"I don't know exactly. It has something to do with an underground food operation. That's all I know. She told me she had discovered something sinister. I thought she was crazy at the time."

Frisk grit her teeth.

"Ah I see why she hates you."

"Hey don't judge me. Anyway, you gotta find her. I just have a bad feeling about this."

"I'll see what I can do. See ya."

With that Frisk hung up the phone.

"so what's the verdict?"

"I think she's been kidnapped by some shady organisation and that's about all I know."

Sans patted her on the back before she glared at him.

He chuckled nervously removing his hand.

"sorry about that."

"You think I was joking about this?!"

Sans snorted.

"well buddo, it's not like anything bad happens down here. don't really see that happening amongst monsters."

'Is he trying to imply something? He seemed to put extra emphasis on 'monsters.'

Chara shrugged.

"I wouldn't worry about it. He probably meant no harm by it."

Frisk sighed.

"well we better continue with our tour kid or i'll be running a little late for my next job."

With that the two left the librarby.

As they passed the library, they came across another house at the end of town. It was a two story house with a patio area hanging off on the right side of the top floor. A pirate flag was hanging off the left side of the roof as well.

"Who's the house at the end?"

"oh that's our house," Sans supplied. "feel free to drop by any time. you do owe me a favor after all. well i guess i'll have to show you grillbys some other time i'll be seeing you kiddo.

With that he winked before walking into Grillbys.

In the meantime, Frisk walked into the item shop spotting a tall furry monster with bunny ears peeking out of a straw hat on their head.

They wore a yellow beaded necklace and a white apron over a black dress.

"Hi."

"Hello, never seen you around here before. Are you a tourist or are you by yourself?"

"I guess you can say I'm a tourist."

"Well then pleased to meet you."

In the back of the shop was a scroll with a familiar insignia of a circle with wings above a triangle in the middle of two upside down triangles below it.

"What's that?"

She had seen a similar symbol on Toriel's shawl.

The monster turned.

"You mean the scroll or the symbol written on the scroll?"

"The symbol."

"Oh that's the delta rune. It's been connected to a story that has passed down from generation to generation. It tells of a prophesy regarding an angel who will set us all free."

"An angel huh?"

"Yeah," she said. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"This is a shop right? Can I buy anything?"

"What do you need, dear?"

"Do you have some clothes, it's kinda cold outside."

"Oh," the monster said. "They're in the back. I sell food too if you're hopin' to stock up."

As Frisk headed in the back she saw an orange bandanna and some pink gloves hung on the right wall.

"It looks like a picture of manly abs drawn on it," Chara said.

'Weird.'

Towards the back of the shop was a coat rack.

Frisk rummaged through it finally picking out a black furry coat for 60 g.

"Is this what you want, dear?"

"Yeah," she said handing her the gold. "Are those gloves on the wall for sale too?"

"No I keep them as a reminder in case I stumble off the path of the straight and narrow."

"Oh I see."

She had fallen off that path a long time ago.

"Can I buy the bandanna then?"

"Sure."

Frisk took it off the shelf and wore it around her neck.

"You look disturbed. Is something tormenting you?"

"It's nothin'."

"If something is disturbing you dear, you know you can come by and talk anytime."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"It's just you remind me of a boy who once fell down here. He looked so lost like he had this huge weight on his shoulders. He told me that he killed his father. Can you imagine a poor innocent boy doing something like that?"

Frisk shrugged.

"Well I couldn't either. He told me that he killed his father but it gets weird because the gun he had brought with him was the weapon he said he used but he never remembered firing the gun. I imagine even if he was a bad person he didn't hurt anyone down here. I took the boy in after that feeling sorry for him. So even if you think your troubles are only yours to bear, you can't be an entirely bad person if you want to handle them by yourself. Only truly evil people can burden others without thinking about the trouble they cause."

"Well it was nice meeting you," Frisk said.

"See ya later."

"Bye now, come again sometime."

Frisk donned the coat over her sweater before heading to the inn next door.

A pink bunny stood behind the desk next to a smaller white bunny.

She looked up as Frisk walked inside.

"Can I help you?" she asked coolly.

"Excuse me, is it possible to pay for a room ahead of time?"

"Of course dear. It's 80 g a night though."

Frisk set 500 g on the counter.

"Is this enough?"

"Yes, are you planning to come by later?"

Frisk nodded.

"Ok, feel free to come by whenever you're finished with your business."

With that she left and headed to Grillby's. Inside was a couple of tables to the right and a large table to the left where three empty seats.

A square table was above the large table with an uninhabited seat.

The first stall to the right was also empty.

The next stall had a large plant monster that looked like a venus flytrap. Towards the front of the pub a horse monster was seated on the right side of the bar.

On the far left side was an ugly pink fish monster seated next to a yellow duck-like monster.

She saw Sans was seated in the middle talking with a red flame monster.

"Hey!"

"hey kiddo, whatcha doin' here? bored already?"

Frisk shook her head.

"then why don't we have a little chat. dizzy shouldn't be coming in until lunch so there should be a booth for us towards the front entrance."

Sans hopped off the stool and lead Frisk to the empty booth.

She scooted in the booth at the skeleton's insistence.

Sans squeezed in the stall leaving Frisk crunched in the corner with their hips touching awkwardly.

He held out his hand in her direction.

"so how much did ya spend? i did have a lot of change and i was planning on paying the rest of my tab too."

Frisk handed him his wallet.

"Sorry I was broke."

"so you did steal it."

She smirked.

"Yeah, you made it so easy I thought 'why not'."

Sans looked through it.

"looks like you used all the money too."

Frisk shrugged.

"Well it's not like it's easy getting money around here."

'I don't even know if they accept frankies.'

"Frankies? What's that supposed to be?" Chara asked.

'It's the currency of the surface. At least where I'm from.'

"Weird, I guess alot has changed huh? I remember using dollars on the surface."

'Still if they don't use it that would make me more suspicious.'

"Well it's not easy finding money," she said.

"well the only way to earn money is to work for it though you don't look old enough to even get a job."

"How could you possibly know that?" Frisk asked.

"i figured you'd already have a job if that was the case."

"That's quite an assumption to make," she said glancing at Sans. "Do you have the habit of judging people by their first appearances?"

"guilty, but it's never steered me wrong," he said. "so what's the story kid? you have quite a lot of dust on your hands don't ya?"

Frisk frowned.

Something about the way he was avoiding her eyes vexed her. If he had something to say he could have easily looked into her eyes and said it.

"Guess he's a bit of a coward," Chara said.

'You would know.'

Chara was silent.

'How unlike him. He's nastier than usual,' he thought.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Frisk asked.

"monsters fade to dust when they die." Sans said.

The pupils in his eyesockets disappeared.

 _ **"So I guess what I'm really asking is how did you get dust on your hands?"**_

"What the h-ll?" Chara sputtered. "Where did that come from?"

"I killed some monsters in the underground. Happy? Satisfied?" she said coolly.

"heh, heh, was it fun to watch?"

'Is he tryin' to be funny or is he being completely serious?'

"Yes, I even throw my knife around because of how much I enjoy myself."

Frisk grinned, something cold in her eyes.

"i don't appreciate the sarcasm bud," Sans said.

"Um," Chara said.

"Well I don't appreciate your sense of humor so join the club," she said.

"Well, that just got awkward."

"Of course I don't enjoy killing other monsters but even still it's a two way street. You think I'm gonna stand there and tank the hits. Just because you're immortal doesn't mean I am."

Sans snorted.

"so you intend to kill anyone who's in your way?"

"Judge me how you will. I don't have to answer to you."

Sans noted how she continued to avoid his eyes.

"then why are you looking away? don't tell me you actually regret-"

"Shut up!" Frisk snapped. "Don't act as if you know me. You don't know anything about me."

"heh, you're right. i guess i don't."

Frisk regarded him suspiciously.

She was certain he was angry with her and almost instantly it was replaced with that sheepish expression.

"guess i'll see you around then."

'What a coward and he still has the nerve to say those things.'

He headed out the door leaving Frisk alone with her thoughts.

After she had got up and headed outside of Grillby's she caught sight of Papyrus in the distance talking with Barby.

"BARBY, HAVE YOU SEEN SANS? HE'S SUPPOSED TO HELP ME GET READY FOR THE COSTUME PARTY."

Papyrus caught sight of her as she was heading towards them.

"HEY DIDN'T MY BROTHER SAY HE INVITED YOU AS A GUEST TO THE PARTY. THAT MEANS YOU HAVE THE SAME COSTUME PRIVILEGES AS HE DOES SO YOU COULD HELP ME WITH MY COSTUME."

Frisk looked confounded.

"Me? I don't know the first thing about making a costume. My sewing skills aren't even passable."

"Wait, really. Dude, even I could sew," Chara said.

'Oh well then I guess you can help me then?'

"What? You're not seriously thinking about joining him. If Sans finds out, he's gonna kill us," he said.

"NONSENSE, YOU'LL DO FINE."

Papyrus all but pushed her in his house after unlocking the door.

Once inside, Frisk looked around.

There was a tv next to a rack of socks. A set of stairs on the left led up to two room on the second floor. There was a room ahead that looked like a kitchen. On her left, Frisk spotted a green leather couch against the wall by the door.

"COME ALONG, I HAVE ALL THE SUPPLIES WE NEED IN MY BEDROOM."

He grabbed her left hand and led her up the stairs to his room which was directly ahead. Inside his bedroom was a computer set up on a desk on the upper right corner of the room.

There was a small closet next to it. Next to the closet was a bookshelf that reached to the ceiling.

A table was situated on the left wall where Frisk saw a bunch of tiny action figures lying on top.

He had a red race car bed in the bottom left corner of the room. The bed was already made rather nicely only ruined by the bags of fabric.

"HOW DO I PUT THIS? UM WHAT IS HIP THESE DAYS?"

Chara chuckled.

"Is this guy for real?"

Frisk glanced at Papyrus. He was a rather tall skeleton. She remembered Sans had only reached his midriff.

"I have an idea why don't you make a costume of a warrior or one of the three musketeers."

"The perfect opportunity for your inner nerd to come out," Chara said with a smile.

'Shut up, Chara.'

"MAGNIFICENT IDEA. WHAT SHOULD WE MAKE FIRST?"

Frisk pulled out some fabric from the bag on top of his bed.

"Let's start with the sash. Any good costume has some flashy item to bring it all together."

She took out some red fabric.

"GOOD IDEA."

"It probably should look a little worn for the sake of realism. Maybe cut a couple of holes at the end."

Frisk got some scissors working at the ends slinging the red fabric over his neck when it was finished.

There was a curt knock and a voice.

"papyrus, i'm coming in."

Sans came inside. His pupils dialated at the sight of Frisk.

"what are you two doing?"

"Cr-p, he's gonna kill us," Chara said.

"Oh relax, he's not gonna kill us. You're exaggerating. He's probably make sure we're black and blue before doing anything.'

"That isn't funny.'

"THEY'RE HELPING ME WITH MY COSTUME. HOW DOES IT LOOK SO FAR? LOOKING PRETTY GOOD IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF."

"what are you supposed to be?" Sans asked.

"He's supposed to be one of the three musketeers," Frisk said. "I haven't finished the costume yet though. Still need to make the shirt thought I don't know how to do it."

"Where do you get all that courage and can I have some?" Chara asked.

"what color of material do you intend to use?"

Frisk shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess white would go really well with the red. Oh we'll need some boots and gloves too. It will look perfect."

"papyrus, can you clear off the table."

"OF COURSE BROTHER."

"wait here i'll be back."

Sans came back minutes later with a sewing machine in his hand which he set on the table and plugged into the wall.

"You can sew?" Frisk asked.

"i could do a lot of things, kiddo. i'm guessing the costume was your idea, right? why'd you pick a costume of them of all things?"

"Well I heard they're very strong and intelligent. They also have each other's back."

"Unlike you.'

"i just never pictured you as the kind of person that enjoys picking up a book. guess you're a bit of a nerd huh?"

Frisk raised a brow

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"nah, there's nothing wrong with that. still while we're discussing good deeds i think you owe me twice," Sans said.

"For what?"

"You did steal his wallet, remember?" Chara said.

"Maybe he should have kept a better eye on it instead of trying to pull a prank on me. I can't help it if he offers the opportunity.'

"one for checkin' up on you and the other for stealing my wallet. i heard grillbz is hiring new waiters y'know so you could pay back the money you owe me," Sans said with a wink.

"Fair enough but how do you know I will pay you? I could just skip out on you?"

"where are you stayin' tonight?"

"Probably at the inn, since I've already paid for a room. Still that won't help you if you don't know when I'm gonna leave."

"i'm not worried about that."

"Because you can just teleport to where I'm at right?"

Sans shrugged.

"i don't know what you're talking about."

"That's fair."

"all i wanted to tell you is if you needed some place to stay you could always stay with us and get your refund if you get my drift. some people need that money y'know.

Frisk grinned.

'Not a chance. Do you really think I trust you?'

"I'll keep that in mind," she said.

After they had finished later in the evening, Frisk headed out.

"Tell Papyrus it was fun but I best be heading out."

Once Frisk headed out she dropped by the inn.

"Are you crashing for the night?'

"Yeah."

Frisk headed upstairs into the first room to the north. Inside was a large bed with a thin violet sheet on it. She jumped face first into the bed.


	46. Ch 46: The Orange Soul

Chapter 46: The Orange Soul

The following morning, Frisk heard a voice from the otherside of the door.

"Rise and shine, gorgeous. It's time for trainin'."

Frisk groaned.

"Can it wait for a couple of minutes?"

"You know we gotta start trainin' before the start of the tournament."

Frisk got up and put on some clothes.

In the dresser was short jackets and low cut shirts. She found short jean shorts and skinny jeans in the other drawers.

Nothing remotely decent but since she wasn't in the inn like she remembered she figured this might have been another dream.

Frisk put on the low cut shirt and slung the short jacket over it before slinking into a pair of skinny jeans and headed out.

A man stood outside her bedroom wearing a pair of red sweat pants and a zip up jacket.

"Are you really gonna train in that?' he asked. "I know you have a pair of workout clothes somewhere."

"Really?" Frisk asked internally grateful that she didn't have to wear the clothes she had on. They made her feel small and the skin revealed on the top of her chest made her feel exposed. "Can you help me find them then?"

"Sure."

He headed in her room.

"Did you already check your bag?"

"No."

The man unzipped a checkered backpack pulling out a pink set of workout clothes."

"Well here you go," he said handing them to Frisk.

After she changed, Frisk and the man headed outside.

There was a red punching bag set up in the front.

"Don't forget to punch straight and always keep your face covered."

They trained for a while until she was ushered inside.

"Get ready for school we're leaving in an hour."

Frisk changed reluctantly back in the clothes she wore that morning and had breakfast before the man she assumed was her father took her to school.

Right outside stood a brown haired boy with round glasses who wore a striped shirt.

"Ashley, there you are. I have bad news. Terri's also planning on joining the tournament and what's worse I just discovered she's the daughter of the former champion."

"Why is that bad news?" Frisk asked.

"You hate her don't ya remember? She started being friends with all popular girl then she started talking smack about you after she said she saw you with her boyfriend."

Oh," Frisk said.

After class, Frisk spotted a girl with reddish brown hair tied up in a bun. She was talking with a group of boys and she didn't seem too happy.

Her eyes looked up, glaring icily at Frisk.

"Why is that girl glaring at me?"

"Oh that's Terri," he said.

At around lunch after exploring campus, Frisk lined up for the food in the cafeteria.

"Ashley!"

Frisk turned to the voice spotting the boy from earlier that morning.

Suddenly someone pushed from behind and she fell face first into the floor.

With a sigh, she got up.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing. I know you're the one spreading rumors about me and it isn't going to work," Terri snarled before prancing to her table elegantly with her nose in the air.

"What was that about?" Frisk asked.

The boy from earlier caught up to her.

"There's a rumor going around that she had sex with three guys at the same time."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah but don't let that fool you into thinkin' she has a soft side. Even if the rumor wasn't true she's still a jerk."

Physical education was the last class of the day. The teacher was the coach of the track team and apparently so was Ashley.

"Don't forget there's a track meet after school," she said.

That was how Frisk found herself looking for the weight room trying to find the hurdles that were stored inside.

As she was doing so she spotted Terri wearing familiar pink gloves and an orange hankerchief around her neck.

Is that what the owner of the shop implied? Was Terri killed by her? Did she feel guilty because of it?

"What are you staring at, nerd?"

"Nothin'," Frisk stammered.

After practice, Frisk was picked up outside the school.

"Dad, do you know the former champion of the tournament?"

"Isn't that Terri's ol' man, Roger? He's had a sad life since his wife left him for that other man. Her name was Amanda I think. She moved to France years ago and married a musician. Still he tried to forget about her once he started competing in the tournament. I think he wants to quit but his daughter doesn't want to. It is a high paying job and all. I don't think they've ever been poor."

The next day continued like usual until lunch time when the teacher had let them out early much to Frisk's surprise.

As she was heading to the cafeteria however she caught sight of the boy she had talked to yesterday talking to the guys who were talking to Terri yesterday.

"Hey I thought you said she'd bend her legs over for anyone?"

He snorted.

"You really believe everything I say? She doesn't just go for any guy. You three aren't the most good looking and all."

Frisk snuck around them and headed to the cafeteria.

How long had he trashtalked her like that?

Frisk was struck with curiosity. As she sat down to eat, he joined her.

"So how long have we been friends?"

"For years, Terri was always jealous of our friendship."

"You don't say."

A boy from the football team joined her after practice.

"Do I know you?" Frisk asked.

"I'm Andy. You know Terri's ex. We haven't talked in a while. You kept avoiding me. Aren't we friends?"

Frisk shrugged.

"I heard Terri gave you a bad time yesterday. Wanna talk about it at the coffee shop across the street?"

Frisk nodded.

The two walked into the building across from the school.

"So what happened, did she embarrass you in front of her squad?"

Frisk chuckled.

"Yeah, it kinda sucked."

'She's lucky I didn't kick her ass. If I did, it probably wouldn't have ended up well for her.'

"You don't seem upset about it that much. I guess you're the kind of person who can forgive easily."

'Not really.'

He shuffled uncomfortably in his seat.

"If I had known now what I knew then I would have come clean but you don't look like the kind of girl who trusts just anybody either. See your friend, Nathan tried to set us up and then he spread those nasty rumors 'bout us. I thought I was meeting with Terri. Truth is I never really liked her and I thought she was intending to break it off. She's done a lot of nasty things to me. When the rumors started, I thought I got my revenge but with time I started feeling awful. I regret it now."

"Nathan is the one who started those rumours, huh?" Frisk asked. "Why? What was he hoping to accomplish?"

"I don't know. I thought it was kinda weird he was setting us up. The two of you seemed pretty close. I thought he might've wanted to date you."

"Huh, really a shame I'm not into dating anyone at the minute."

"Really? Maybe he did everything out of jealousy."

Frisk pondered it.

Nathan had told her that she had quit being friends with Terri because she had been seen with Andy. Afterwards he had even gone so far as saying those horrible rumors.

What if none of it was true and it was his way of separating the two out of jealousy?

"Sounds like a stupid reason to do something like that. I'm not an object and would prefer to not be treated like one."

"Oh."

"So what are you going to do to fix it? I can try to fix it myself but I would prefer some insurance."

"You want me to come with you? She utterly hates my guts. You really think she would listen to me?"

"No but we can try. Tomorrow at lunch can we meet at the library?"

"Why the library? Don't you think it's kind of lame?"

"Don't complain. A majority of this is your fault. I was contemplating using more dirty tactics. If I stuck with my other plan I'd beat you both up for what you did. You understand don't you? I simply can't allow this lie to drive this wedge between us when my reputation is on the line."

The veiled threat was clear though. The words sent chills down the boy's spine and if he didn't know better he would say she would ensure this even if it ended in a blood bath.

"Heh, yeah what do I care about my rep?" Andy said, chuckling nervously.

The next day after classes, Frisk walked up to the group of girls.

"Oh the triumphant return, done rubbing it in my face. One of the girls seen you headin' out of the coffee shop with Andy. If you weren't together why were you with him?" she taunted.

Terri didn't seem angry but she had a smug smile.

"Stupidity must not be exclusive to blondes because I thought it was clear that when two people go to a coffee shop it doesn't always mean a date. I guess you're just that stupid."

"Take that back," Terri snapped.

"Stuupid," Frisk taunted.

"Shut up."

"I could see why he left you. You're nothing but a presumptuous coward. You didn't even try to find out the truth did you? Was it because it would be too easy?"

"Don't act like you know me. You don't know anything," Terri snapped.

"I know enough. You couldn't bear it if everyone knew that if your father didn't join the tournament you'd be dirt poor. You feel people only like you because you're rich. You felt I would backstab you without a moment's notice and presumed what I was thinking because you couldn't bear the pain if it was the truth."

Terri snorted.

"I'm here to tell you though that it isn't true. I wanna prove to you once and for all that you can trust me. So let me prove it to you. Meet me at the library at lunch and everything will be clear to you."

The next day at lunch, Frisk headed to the library. Inside Terri as standing by some tables in the library. It was quiet, there was few students in the library it seemed.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?"

Frisk looked around but she couldn't spot Andy anywhere.

'What's takin' him so long?'

"Be patient. I'm waiting for someone."

"Well I don't have all day."

Just then Andy popped in, looking around anxiously.

"'Bout time you showed up."

Frisk waved him over.

"What's HE doing here?" Terri asked.

"I want to apologize."

"Save it."

"He's part of the reason I want to talk with you," Frisk said. "You know about Nathan, don't you?"

"Well he is your friend."

"Was, he WAS my friend."

"Ha, has he finally shown his true colors? He always did look sketchy. Always insisting on going everywhere with you. it was disturbing."

Frisk's face twisted in disgust.

"I'm satisfied. At least now you understand how I feel, always being pushed to the side."

"That's not true," Andy snapped. "Anyone who seen you together would know that you two were close friends. Nathan was jealous of that. He was the one who told me to meet you at the coffee shop that day but Ashley showed up instead."

Terri's mouth was agape for a moment before her mouth was closed. There was a moment of contemplative silence.

"Oh that makes sense. Guess I just couldn't accept it as the truth. You were right. I was afraid. My father hasn't been doing well. Somethings been bothering him at work but he won't tell me. He's afraid. I thought that if he was doing something he enjoyed it would be alright but now he's afraid of quitting."

"I would help if I could but I'll never learn the answer here."

"What are you talking about?" Terri asked.

"You're another soul who fell into the underground aren't you?" Frisk asked. "I also have fallen down."

"Who're you?"

"My name is Frisk."

"Ha ha I thought it was strange. Ash was never the brightest and she would have never been caught in the library. It's because you're just a big nerd at heart aren'tcha?"

Frisk shrugged.

"Sorta."

"Well see ya later, Frisk."

Everything went black and Frisk heard a faint buzzing in her ear.

Groaning Frisk sat up wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Suddenly there was a loud knock coming from outside.

"Who is it?" Frisk asked.

"it's me, sans."

"I'll be right out."

Frisk got up and headed out.

"violet, the lady in charge of the inn said she got a lil' worried when she started hearing you mutter in your sleep so she told me to check up on you but i guess you're fine," Sans said.

"Is that all you came by for?"

"that and to make sure you don't skip out of town. you still owe me for the money you stole."

"Well it's not like I can pay you with money or anything."

"but you can pay with something else," he said scanning her body.

"That's not creepy," Chara spoke.

"Don't be a pervert," she said coolly.

"kid, get your mind out of the gutter. i'm talking about getting a job at grillbys. if you want to pay me back the first thing you need is a job."

Frisk groaned and got ready to go before heading out.

It seemed Sans wasn't gonna leave the building without making sure she stopped by so she let him follow her inside the pub.

She saw the booths from the other day. Instead of the first booth being empty like the other day it was occupied by what looked like an orange bunny monster with swirly eyes. That must have been Dizzy, the monster Sans had talked to her about the other day.

Sans ushered her along until they reach the stools at the front counter.

Honky who was seated at the front counter next to Mr Fishy caught sight of the skeleton.

"Yo, whassup Sans? Did your brother kick you out of bed again?"

Chara chuckled.

"That's hilarious. Are we talking about the same skeleton? With all that power I'm shocked he isn't the one kicking his brother out of bed."

"nah, i'm here on other business. is grillbz in?"

As if he heard him, Grillby walked out of a door towards the back of the pub with a tray of drinks. He gave Honky one of the drinks.

"Thanks Grillbz."

Grillby glanced at Sans before folding his arms.

Honky seemed to catch on to this nonverbal communication going on between the two.

"Sans, I think Grillbz wants to know what you're doing here so early in the morning."

The skeleton chuckled.

"wow, you know me too well."

Grillby glanced at him with a frown.

"so what do you think about giving my little buddy here a job?"

There was silence as the frown on Grillby's face doesn't fade and his arms remain folded.

"Grillbz wants to know why and thinks it's very out of character for you to ask him for a favor like this."

Sans snorted.

"oh really?" he asked, staring at Grillby with a challenge in his eyes. "are you trying to imply i'm cold hearted. i always look out for my friends."

"Pssh," a voice came from Honky's direction.

"Hah as if," a voice spoke from behind them.

"after all there is nothing like dishing out tough love to your friends when they are doing naughty things."

"Is it weird to envy a skeleton for having the ability to be scary with little effort?" Chara asked.

Immediately everyone was silent.

Grillby was unphased.

"Grillbz says he doesn't buy it. Gonna have to come up with a better excuse Sans."

Sans chuckled.

"Ah shucks, you're no fun at all. Let's just say this kid over here owes me some money."

"How? Did he borrow some money from you?" Honky asked.

Sans' pupils disappeared.

He was silent.

Frisk was smug.

"No, not quite. I stole the money from him."

"What? Really? You were able to swipe it from him without getting caught? That's kinda cool."

" _ **No it isn't**_."

"Ah, don't be such a poor sport Sans. So he caught you off guard, it's not like it's the end of the world."

"Wow, he's really no fun to be around when he's angry is he?" Chara asked.

"Grillbz wants to know if that kid has any experience with food?"

Sans sighed with exasperation.

"you're killing me here? i thought we were buddies. you're really gonna pull the wool over me grillby?"

"So I take it you don't know if he has the skills?" Honky asked.

Frisk contemplated the question.

"I don't have the skills," she said. "but I'm willing to learn."

"Ha, at least he's honest right?" Honky said.

Sans smacked his forehead holding his hand against it.

'geez kid you're killing me here.'

"Grillbz says he'll hire him if he fills out a job application."

Sans smiled a big toothy grin.

"thanks grillby, you're the best."

Later after finishing her business at Grillbys, Frisk spotted Cal standing outside.

"Hey, there you are. Peri told me you were staying at her sister's house so I started looking around town. I see Sans took you here. Grillbys is his favorite place to dine."

Frisk glanced at Sans, who was standing beside her. He avoided looking at her eyes rubbing the back of his skull and trying to hide a sheepish smile.

"i guess i'm that obvious, huh?"

"Well since you're stick around town, Peri is making cinnamon bunnies if you want to try one. She wanted to talk to you some more before you left the other day."

"oh can i come too?" Sans asked.

Cal gave him a sly grin.

"You're just comin' for the food, aren'tcha?"

Sans shrugged.

"ah come on. what do you take me for, a moocher?"

"Whatever floats your boat."

"whatever tickles my funny bone?"

Cal chuckled.

Sans glanced at Frisk.

"you have no sense of humour, do ya?"

"Ha ha, if you only knew," Cal said. "Yesterday he scared the wits off the nice cream guy. Nearly gave him a heart attack before he was laughing about it."

"Heh, he looked at me like I was the scariest thing he ever seen and we were only arguing about ice cream," Frisk said.

The two followed Cal to the item shop. On the table in front of the shop was what looked like a try of bunny shaped cookies with smoke oozing off of them as if they had come straight from the oven.

"Hi dear," Peri said.

"Have you seen my dad?" Cal asked.

"Oh, he's helping K-9 north of town."

"Ah I was hoping to introduce him too," Cal said.

"Oh you're the boy from yesterday," Peri said."I was so worried after you stopped by. Here have a cinnamon bunny. They're warm."

Peri offered her one of the bunny shaped cookies on the table.

Frisk took it hesitantly. Sans didn't appear to share her concern proceeding to wolf down a couple of pastries.

"I'm glad you made some friends. It must be so lonely down here aren't you homesick?" Peri asked.

Sans swiped Frisk's cookie the moment she set it on her plate.

"Hey, what was that for?"

He winked his right eye at her, smirking at her maliciously.

"well you weren't gonna eat it."

Frisk sighed.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it."

"It's not that. I don't mind talking about it but I never really had much of a life at home to begin with," she said.

"Peri, I'm going to be headin' out. Tell my father I'll be back later," Cal said before talking to Frisk. "Are you almost done?"

"Yeah."

"i should be headin' out too. it's 'bout time i head back to work," Sans said. "see ya."

He headed out.

"Well then come on," Cal said, dragging Frisk outside.

"What are we doin' now?"

"Come on, you can't be that stupid. Don't you owe Avian some spare parts?"

"What if I don't have the money?" Frisk asked.

"Then you could come for emotional support," Cal said with a smug grin. "I'm sure she'd like that."

Chara grinned slyly.

"I bet."

Frisk groaned at they headed back.

"See Avian lives southwest on the outskirts of town.

They walked below the mountain passing eyes that peered through dark holes above them finally arrived at an underground cave.

Cal knocked on the wall outside.

"Avian, are you there?"

She rolled out of the cave.

"Cal, what are you and that thing doing here?" Avian asked.

"Looks like you got demoted to thing," Chara said smugly glancing at Frisk.

Cal sighed.

"We were hoping to go to Snowdin to buy you some new parts."

"Now isn't the best time."

"What's wrong?"

"My father got hammered again and has been talking about heading to the beach meeting all these gals. He stayed in and outright promised himself he wouldn't eat after he got kicked out of the MTT casino yesterday. He's just been such a nuisance."

"Avian, who're you talkin' to?"

"Shut up, ol' man," Avian snapped at him.

"Oh a new fan, huh?"

Avian blushed.

"No."

Glyde rolled in behind his daughter.

"Please give me your autograph."

"Ugh dad, you're embarrassing me."

"Not the talkative type, huh? You're no fun. Avian, your friend is boring."

"Want me to tie him up?" Frisk asked coolly.

"Wow, that's kinky. Wouldn't have pegged you for the type," Chara added.

"Please," Avian begged.

"Find me some rope and we'll hold him down."

Frisk jumped on top of their wing and on to their back while Cal grabbed their left wing.

"Hurry," Cal said.

"Hey kid, get down. I can't hit you from up there."

"Here's the rope," Avian said rolling in with rope hanging from her left wing.

Cal took it.

"Here," She said handing it to Frisk.

With careful thought Frisk tied him to some pointy rocks inside when she spotted the door in the very back of the cave.

"What's that?"

The door had the delta rune embelished on it.

"Don't know," Avian said. "That's always been there. There's no keyhole either. Whoever lives there has another method of leaving. Occasionally though, we hear barking coming from the other side."

After Frisk finished tying him up, Cal spoke.

"Well let's go then and hope those ropes keep him out of trouble."

The three headed to town back to Peri's place.

"I'm back," Cal called out.

"Cal!"

A tall red bull monster with big pecks ran up and embraced her.

"Are you alright? You know you shouldn't be outside so late what if you're picked up by some g-"

The bull pulled away and a fist flew at Frisk.

"Look out!" Chara and Cal said at the same time.

Before the fist hit her, Frisk caught it in her left hand and quietly winced.

"Overprotective much?" Chara aid.

The bull glared at Frisk.

"Who are you?"

"Dad, he's just a friend," Cal said, her face red.

Her dad grabbed Frisk's shirt, pulling her to his face.

"You try anything funny with my lil' girl and you'll regret it. Do you understand me?"

"Clearly."

"Knock it off," Cal said. "If you touch them again and I won't forgive you."

Her dad let go, glaring at Frisk icily.

Cal fumed.

"Now apologize."

"Sorry," he whispered.

Chara grinned.

"Someone's whipped."

"He can't hear you, dad," Cal said.

"Sorry."

"I'm glad that's settled," Peri said. "Why's Avian here though?"

"She needs some new fans," Cal said.

"Oh I'll see what I have, dear."

Peri headed in the back of the shop.

Minutes later she came back with a fan.

"So who's going to pay for it?"

Cal pointed at Frisk.

"How much is it?" she asked.

"150 g but I'll give you a discount just don't get used to it. How about 75 g?"

Frisk checked Sans' wallet. It was empty save for 5 gold pieces.

"Welp, guess I'm broke."

Cal cringed.

"You're awful."

"I told you I was broke. Did you really think I was lying?"

Cal groaned.

"Don't worry about it. I already got the gold right here," Avian said, opening the door on the right side of her body. A bunch of gold pieces were inside.

"Wow amazing."

"Wow, she's certainly loaded."

'Chara!'

"What? It's true."

'Don't be so dirty.'

"Don't think you still don't owe me," Avian said. "I was just doing you a small favor and you still owe me a thank you."

"Y'know, I think she likes you," Chara said.

'Chara! Don't say things like that.'

Frisk felt her face heat up.

"Um thank you," she sputtered.

Avian blushed.

"Aw, you're so adorable," Cal said.

"No I'm not," Avian snapped firing a missile at Frisk.

She barely dodged it as it hit the wall behind her.

"Wow, she's dangerous. Better watch your back or she might kill you in your sleep."

"Watch where you're aiming that thing. You could have killed me," Frisk snapped.

"Are you alright, dear?" Peri asked.

"I'm fine."

"That's good."

"Well I'm going to play in the back for a while. Avian you come too," Cal said.

Once they were gone, Peri spoke.

"So Violet told me about what happened yesterday. She was worried when you began moaning in your sleep. When I came in you were muttering 'Terri' in your sleep. Terri was a human child who fell here a long time ago. I happened to know her. She's the one who owned the hankerchief in the back of the shop."

"What happened to her?"

"I killed her," Peri said.

"Why?"

"She killed some ol' friends of mine but killing was never the answer. In the end it only makes you feel guilty. I only wished their daughter didn't have to suffer like she did. She only joined the Royal Guard after they died. You see she wanted to avenge her parents but she's never looked really happy since then."

'I wonder if she's talking about Undyne.'

"Now that you mention it, it could be a possibility," Chara said.

"I see."

They talking until evening before Frisk headed back to the inn for the night.

The next morning, Cal and Barby waited outside the inn.

"'Bout time you woke up. Do you want to play a game of monster tag with us?" Barby asked.

"Sure."

"Who's gonna get Avian then? She might want to play," Cal said.

"I'll get her," Frisk said.

"Alright. Meet us the north of town when you get back."

Frisk headed out of town back to the cave from before.

A deer monster with trees hanging off it's antlers stood in her way. Some Christmas lights stood tangled in it's antlers and a picture.

"Is that Rudolph?" Chara spoke.

"Who're you?" Frisk asked.

"Hmph, are you here to cause trouble too?" It asked.

Frisk reached out to take the picture from it's left antler.

"Wow," Chara said. "Looks like it's a picture of Snowdrake with his father."

'They look like they were close. I wonder what happened,' Frisk thought.

The creature huffed.

"That's a little better but that doesn't mean I trust you."

Suddenly the creature opened it's mouth spitting snowballs at her.

"Stop it."

The attack however didn't cease.

Growling Frisk inched closer.

"Idiot, what are you doing?" Chara shouted.

Holding out her left hand, Frisk reached out and covered it's mouth with both hands.

The creature looked at her with wide eyes.

"Ha, you stopped," Frisk said.

Chara glanced at Frisk. Her face was pale and blood was dripped from her fingers.

"You!"

Frisk didn't look like she was going to let go anytime soon.

"You were hurt earlier weren't ya? Why didn't you say anything?"

Frisk was silent.

"Let 'em go," Chara said.

'If I let 'em go, I'd have to kill 'em and I don't want to.'

"hey."

'Who's that?' Frisk thought.

"Sans."

"oh there you are."

As Sans crept closer, he saw the blood on her hands.

"kid, what are you doing? let em' go."

"Forget it. That monster is not worth it," Chara said.

Frisk shook her head.

"I won't."

Suddenly everything became blurry.

"don't be stubborn."

Slowly though, Frisk's grip eased and she collapsed to the ground. Sans dragged them to their feet, slung their right arm over his shoulder and teleported them back to Snowdin.

He was heading to the east of town when he ran into Cal.

"Oh my g-d, what happened?"

"i found him in the middle of a confrontation with gyftrot. his hand looked really bad too."

"Was it his left hand?"

Sans raised his brow bone.

"yes it was."

"He got in a confrontation with my dad yesterday. I'm so sorry. I didn't know anything was wrong. He didn't say anything."

"well he should be alright at my house."

"I'll tell Barby what happened. I don't want her to worry," Cal said before turning around.

"you really enjoy making monsters worry about ya, don't ya?" Sans muttered to himself. He took out his keys from his pocket and opened the door of his house at the corner of town.

Once inside, he set them on the couch before teleporting into his room retrieving a spare shirt he snagged off the floor and teleported back into the living room.

He tore off a strip of fabric with his teeth and grabbed Frisk's left arm and began to wrap it.

When he was finished, he glanced at it with some satisfaction.

'that should be good enough for now,' he thought. 'as long as it quits bleeding.'

Time passed and eventually Sans dozed off. Some hours passed before Papyrus returned home.

"THERE YOU ARE, BROTHER. I WAS LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU."

Papyrus groaned until his eyes caught sight of the person holed up in their living room.

"WELL, I'M GLAD YOU ARE ALRIGHT. TO BE HONEST, I WAS A LITTLE WORRIED ABOUT YOU."

He headed upstairs and retrieved two blankets from his bedroom. When he headed back downstairs, he wrapped Frisk in a blue blanket and slid the red blanket over his brother's shoulders.

"GOOD NIGHT, SANS."


	47. Ch 47: Cooking with Sans

Chapter 47: Cooking with Sans

Frisk looked around spotting someone in the distance obscured by the darkness.

"Are you the player?"

"Yes. I called you here."

"Why?" she asked.

"You should be more careful. You were severely injured. I cannot protect you if you continue doing things outside my guidance."

"Guidance? You were also the one that healed me right? Does that mean you have magic too?"

"I guess you can call it that. Don't really know much about my abilities. I know at times I can inhabit your body when you're incapacitated. It's only when I'm able to possess your body that I can heal you through the little lights known as 'save points'."

"Save points?"

"Yeah, that's what we call those little yellow lights. Only those that possess magic can see them."

"Then why can't I see them? I can use magic."

"Yes, that's true but it requires a certain amount of magic to see them and use them. If you can't see them it means you don't have enough magic to interact with them."

"Who are you? Why can you possess my body? Why would you? Are you human or are you a ghost like Chara?"

"I only completely possess your body when your life is compromised. I don't dictate your thoughts."

"Why would you even care?"

"I wouldn't worry about it."

"Well I'm very worried."

"Don't be. I'm not out to harm you and I'm not here to extort your secrets for profit. If that was the case I would have done it long before you had fallen down here."

"Comforting."

"I can't leave this place even if I want to. I'm dead. My body no longer exists. The body I'm using is a soulless copy produced by the void."

"I don't know if I like that."

"Is it the idea of possessing your body that worries you? If that's the case I wouldn't worry too much about it. I can't completely control you unless you're incapcitated and if you're awake, I can't control your mind only your body."

"So you have tried possessing my body when I'm awake."

"Yes, when you walked to that bridge outside the ruins. You were so scared that you had stopped. It was enough to give me a heart attack and then that skeleton appeared. I have never been more worried in my life. I was trying to get you to walk to the right but you wouldn't move."

"Still it wasn't your place. I could take care of myself."

"Well you might want to eat the monster food. It might be your only way to heal and you still have to eat y'know."

'So they did notice then.'

"Is that all you wanted me for?"

"For now," they said.

With that the dream faded out.

Frisk jolted awake later that evening, her heart racing quickly.

"About time you woke up. You were sleeping like a baby," Chara said.

'The player talked to me.'

"Strange, I guess they can control who they talk to at any given time. I thought they can only talk to you when I was there."

'By the way, what happened? Where am I?'

There was faint light of a candle that shimmered through the room.

"You passed out so Sans carried you here to his house," Chara said.

Frisk turned to her right and saw Sans was dozing off. He was covered by a large red blanket.

'That's right. I was the middle of that battle.'

She glanced at her left hand. It was wrapped up rather sloppily but it was sufficient she supposed.

"What makes them so special anyway? You were keen on killing every monster you couldn't avoid and running away from ones you came across. What changed?" Chara asked.

'I'm a coward at heart. The lady at the shop was right y'know. Killing does make you feel guilty and you can only run for so long before it catches up to you. I'm getting sick and tired of all the violence. I want to change.'

"Never took you for a saint."

Frisk felt irritation well up within her.

'Never claimed I was one. Is it really so surprising? I am human.'

"Typical. Humans think they're so perfect but the moment they make a mistake it's because their human. It's stupid."

'Well you're human too aren't you?'

Chara grinned smugly.

"Not anymore, thank g-d."

Frisk snorted.

'What do you have against humans anyway? Did they bully you and make you cry?'

Chara's face turned red.

"No," he snapped. "Of course not."

'Really there's no need to get so defensive.'

He looked away with his lips curled in a frown. Still he didn't appear to be upset just irritated about something like a six year old child.

"I'm not being defensive," Chara said.

Frisk smiled.

'Yeah, but you still act human. You strive to obtain something that could be unobtainable. What other purpose could someone possibly have to live for if they don't want to change? That's the best part about being a human."

"Is that skeleton rubbing off on you?"

Frisk was quiet for a moment avoiding Chara's eyes.

'A little, though I hate to admit it.'

Chara grumbled.

"Still this isn't the way to do it. What if you get seriously hurt? There's pacifism and then there's just recklessness," he said.

'Which you were willing to ignore after Toriel tried to kill me? I get that you hate humans but don't be a hypocrite. You can't care for my wellbeing but reprimand me when I kill a monster because they tried to hurt me. I don't need an echo and I don't need you reprimanding me for my own choices. I can take care of myself. I always have.'

Chara frowned.

Sans stirred.

"oh you're finally awake."

"Yeah."

"any pain?"

Frisk shook her head.

"Why am I here?"

"well i couldn't leave you at the inn with your wound."

"I would have been fine."

"heh, i'm supposed to be the liar not you."

"Who says I'm lying?" Frisk retorted.

Sans chuckled.

She snorted avoiding his eyes.

"Still I suppose I owe you for treating me. It's can't have been easy to treat my injuries considering the kind of person that I am."

In the faint candle light, Frisk saw Sans' pupils disappear.

"nah, don't worry about it. you don't owe me anything."

"Tactful," Chara said. "You couldn't even thank him?"

'Why? His fault for healing a killer. If he's gonna hold it against me then does my opinion really matter?'

Chara sighed.

"Well then good night," Frisk said before turning away from Sans and going back to sleep.

The next morning, Frisk woke to an awful stench in the air.

She scrunched her face in disgust.

"What's that smell?"

"Last I check that other skeleton was cooking something in the kitchen."

'You mean Papyrus? I'm shocked he hasn't burned the house down.'

"OH YOU'RE AWAKE. WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING, SANS HEADED TO WORK."

"Are you cooking something?" Frisk asked.

"OF COURSE, I AM. I'M FIXING SPAGHETTI."

Chara snorted.

"Didn't look like any spaghetti I'd eat."

Frisk got up and followed him in the kitchen. Inside a large pot was a grey substance. Some things floated on the top that had no business being there.

"This is spaghetti?! It doesn't even look edible."

"REALLY? BUT I FIXED IT JUST FOR YOU."

"Did you really have to hurt his feelings? You could have just accepted it and tossed it out later," Chara said.

'Oh, so you want me to lie to him then. Spare his feelings so he continues serving his awful cooking?'

"Yes?"

'You may be a kiss-up but I'm not.'

"Hey!"

Chara scowled at her.

Papyrus glanced at her with big watery eyes that looked like they were silently begging her to try his meal.

"Aw, he's giving you the puppy dog eyes."

"What?! Are you serious? That doesn't even look edible. Do you even try your food before you offer it to someone?

"WELL NO, I PREFER A BOWL OF OATMEAL MYSELF. PREFERABLY WITH THE DINOSAUR EGGS."

"My point exactly. If I eat that, I'm absolutely certain I will die."

Papyrus sighed.

"THEN I'LL PUT IT IN THE FRIDGE FOR LATER. WHY DON'T YOU COOK SOMETHING YOU LIKE?"

"Sorry I can't cook either."

"Really?" Chara said.

'I can't believe you don't even cook,' he thought.

"REALLY?"

"Yeah, really. I'll pick up something later alright. I'm heading out. See you later."

"Is that true? Or were you just saying that to avoid eating his spaghetti?"

Frisk smirked.

'Nah, I really can't cook. I mean I can cook but it's not anything impressive.'

Papyrus groaned.

After she was finished eating she walked outside and saw two sets of eyes peek at her from between the trees.

"Hey!" she called out.

Frisk heard someone crashing into some leaves.

She ran to the trees, spotting a yellow monster's face planted in the bushes.

"What are you doing hiding in the bushes?"

"Obviously he was spying on us," Chara said scowling at the monster.

Frisk helped him to his feet.

She saw his face was covered in scratches. His face turned red.

"I wasn't spying on you or anything, honest."

Frisk glanced at him suspiciously.

The monster sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I saw you with Barby yesterday and I was curious as to why she liked you so much so I watched you."

"That's not creepy at all," Chara said.

"It must be boring watching me in your spare time. To be honest, I'd prefer you don't do it anymore. It's kinda creepy."

"Sorry, I guess I better go then."

"Well if you leave like that, those scratches are gonna get infected," Frisk said. "Maybe Peri might have something for your cuts."

The monster snorted.

"What? I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

"Don't be so stubborn."

"Don't you think you're kinda mothering him?" Chara said. "He said he was fine."

Frisk lead him inside the item shop.

"Oh hello again," Peri said. "Are you lookin' for Cal? They're outside playing with the rocks north of town."

"Good to know but that's not why I'm here."

Frisk glanced at the yellow monster.

"He got a little scratched up," she said.

"Oh dear, I see Kid was playing a little recklessly," she addressed the yellow monster. "You should be a little more careful. Your mother worries about you."

"You don't need to tell me that," Kid mumbled avoiding her eyes.

"Stay here i'll be back. I was given a first aid kit a while back and I need to retrieve it."

Minutes later Peri returned with the first aid kit in hand. She gestured for Kid to sit in a chair that she had pushed to the corner of her shop.

"Here," she said handing the kit to Frisk. "You look like you know how to use this better than I do."

Frisk opened the kit revealing bandages, cotton balls, a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, gauze and a pair of tweezers.

Carefully she used the tweezers to pluck a cotton ball with her right hand. In her other hand she opened the bottle of hydrogen peroxide.

She set aside the lid to the bottle before pouring the liquid onto the cotton ball.

Frisk began to dab it over the scratches on Kid's face.

"Ow, yeesh that burns."

"Sorry," she said softly. "I'll try to be more gentle."

Kid's face heated up.

"It doesn't hurt that bad."

Frisk seemed contemplate something.

"Say if you admire Barby so much, why don't you just talk to her?" she asked.

"I did," he said. "She didn't like me that much though."

"I can see why," Chara said. "Do you see this guy? He's tearing up like a little baby."

"Why do you even like her? She's just a normal girl."

Kid chuckled avoiding Frisk's eyes. His face carried a warm glow.

"She's kinda cool with the way she speaks her mind.

She doesn't let monster's impressions of her influence her at all. I don't think I can be friends with Undyne so she's second best. Besides she fights with words, Undyne only fights with brute strength."

'Kind of reminds me of someone I know.'

Chara snorted.

"Who's Undyne anyway?"

"Who's Undyne? WHO'S UNDYNE?! She's only the strongest member of the royal guard. Even her enemies grovel at her feet, she is that cool."

"I hate to admit it but wow, that really does sound cool," Chara said.

After cleaning his wounds, Frisk opened several bandages and stuck them on his wounds.

"Perfect."

"So I'm free to go then?"

"Yeah," Frisk said putting everything away and closing the kit.

"Are you going to see Barby again?"

"I don't see why not? Are you coming too?"

"I'm not sure if I should," Kid said, looking towards the ground avoiding her eyes. His feet were tracing patterns onto the rug.

Frisk smiled.

"Nonsense, stick with me and you'll be fine. Just trust me on this."

The two left and headed north of town.

Barby, Cal, Avian and Snowy were all playing tag with the rocks.

"Hey!" Frisk greeted them. The three turned.

"Oh you're alright," Snowy said.

"Yeah."

"Cal said you looked pretty bad. She said you were bleeding this red substance in the snow."

Frisk snorted.

"It was just a scratch."

Avian snorted.

"Yeah it's not like any of us were really worried."

"Glad you're in one piece," Barby said.

"Say who's that kid with you? I've never seen him around before," Cal asked.

"Oh this is Kid," Frisk said gesturing towards the yellow monster behind her.

Barby sneered.

"Maybe there's a good reason for it," she said.

"Now I'm curious," Chara said. "What reason could she possibly have for avoiding him?"

'Well it can't possibly be because he's a crybaby because that would be awfully childish and stupid reason to avoid someone.'

Chara snorted.

Cal huffed folding her arms defiantly.

"Oh really? Indulge me," she uttered coolly.

Frisk smiled.

'I guess you can always count on Cal to knock some sense into her huh?'

"Is that what you call it?" Chara asked. "I think she's being overdramatic."

"Didn't you hear the rumors going around? He's crazy. Everyone is saying that there's a yellow monster kid who sees things that don't exist. They say he lies to get attention."

Kid looked at Cal who was glancing at him with surprise.

"Really? What kind of stuff do you see?"

"Why is she even asking? It's clear he's crazy," Chara said.

"Well there's this dog monster south of town guarding a sentry post next to a lab."

"See absolutely loony," Barby said.

"I agree," Chara added.

"Well that does kind of sound farfetched? What do you think?" Cal asked Frisk.

Frisk shrugged.

"I don't know what to believe but don't you think it's a little rash to assume he's doing this for attention."

"I don't know who's worse you or that cow monster. You both are crazy," Chara said.

'Says the person who hardly reacted to the fact I used magic. Me, a human mind you.'

Chara shrugged.

"Besides," Cal said. "That isn't a good reason to avoid him. So what if he could be a little crazy. I love crazy."

"You would," Barby barked defiantly.

Frisk's stomach chose that time to growl.

"Wow, someone's hungry," Chara said smugly.

Cal giggled.

"Who was that?" Snowy asked.

"Guilty," Frisk said.

"Wow sounds like you have a little monster in your stomach," Barby said. "When's the last time you had a bite to eat?"

Frisk shrugged.

"Haven't eaten anything since I've fallen down here."

"Really? We were probably out for maybe three days, how are you still standing?" Chara asked.

'Don't know. I haven't been feeling faint or anything. I would have had something earlier but the thing is most of the stuff down here seems to have milk or eggs in it and I'm lactose intolerant.'

Barby snorted.

"Unbelievable," she said.

"That's it. I'm done. Why didn't you see something earlier?" Chara snapped.

'I didn't feel it necessary to mention it.'

"Don't you need food to survive?" Barby asked. "Wait, don't you need food _AND_ water to survive?"

"Typically."

"When's the last time you had water?"

"Yeah, indulge us when?" Chara asked. "Let me guess you couldn't even muster the time to do that?"

Frisk was silent.

Chara went berserk.

"No, are you serious? Are you trying to tell me you haven't drank any water this entire time? How are you not dead?"

"You haven't had any water have you?" Barby asked.

She sighed.

"Guess I have no choice. We'll have to fix that right away," she said. "You four come along, think of it as my treat to y'all."

Frisk grumbled.

"Fine, if you insist."

The six headed to Grillby's.

"Hey dad!" Barby called to him. "Can we order some food. My friends are kinda hungry."

The red flame monster behind the counter nodded before handing them all menus.

While Avian, Snowy, Kid and Cal were talking amongst themselves, Barby addressed her.

"You know you shouldn't lie. We were all very worried and you might think you can fool everyone but you can't fool me. It's obvious when you're trying to hide the pain when you know what to look for. You might think we don't care and it's better to ignore but in the end it will only cause you more pain."

Frisk smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Barby sighed.

Grillby came back with two plates in his hands handing them to Frisk and Barby.

Frisk glanced at Barby's plate and saw something resembling fries but they were orange.

"What's that?"

"Oh these are cheese fries. They are my father's specialty."

"I didn't see that on the menu."

Barby snorted.

"Well you didn't ask."

"By the way, are those fries made with real cheese?" Frisk asked.

Barby shrugged.

"Not in the slightest. Monster food can duplicate the flavors of real food but it's entirely made of magic and is immediately coverted to energy."

Frisk sighed.

"Makes sense but still you don't need to be so smarmy. If it was obvious I wouldn't have asked," she said, as she plopped a fry into her mouth.

"Nice!" Chara said, voice brimming with excitement.

"Hey! How did y-"

Frisk grinned.

"What do you think? I frisked it."

Barby sighed.

"You're impossible," she muttered with exasperation.

Frisk moaned.

"You're right. These are good."

"Geez, now you're making me hungry," Chara said.

"Well of course they're good. My father learned from the best," Barby boasted.

After lunch, the five headed out. Frisk found that the four were literally friends with rocks.

One of them wore a green cap, another one wore glasses and the other one wore nothing.

"Wow they're literally rocks," she said.

"Well we did say rocks," Cal said.

"It's not surprising as much as it is amazing. There was another rock monster in the ruins," Frisk said.

"That's our grandpa," one of the rock monsters said. "He left when dad settled down to start a family."

"He wouldn't tell us why."

"What's your names?" Frisk asked.

The rock with the glasses spoke.

"Rob."

"I'm Wess," said the rock who wore nothing.

"I'm Drew," said the rock with the cap.

"Nice to meet ya."

They played for a couple hours before Snowy spoke up.

"Um, well I'm headin' out. It's getting late. I had fun. See ya'll tomorrow."

"Is he headin' home?" Frisk asked.

Cal and Barby scowled.

"Of course not. His father lives in Hotland and he hasn't stayed with his father for ages," Barby said. "He absolutely despises the man after he blamed Snowy for his own mother's death."

"I heard he stays with his brother, Chilly," Cal said.

"Oh I see."

Once Cal, Barby and Avian had to leave, Frisk headed to the inn.

"Oh hi dear. Sans came by earlier and told me you were staying with them for the remainder of your time here. There's no need for me to take the rest of your money if you're not staying here," Violet said, retrieving the money from her cash register and handing it to Frisk.

"Seriously. Why would he do something like that? That's kinda creepy," Chara said. "He's totally gonna kill us in our sleep isn't he?"

"What do you mean by that?" Frisk asked.

"it means you're staying with us, kid."

Frisk whirled around while Chara let out a high pitch scream and hid behind her.

Sans just stood there.

"But why?"

"it hit me that maybe you needed some place where you felt you belonged."

"You're foolish if you think it's going to change anything."

"if you can be honest about that then you can't be too bad."

"You might regret it."

"we'll cross that road when we get to it."

"What will happen then? If you're just gonna kick me out there's no point. It'd be better if I just stay here."

Sans buried his hands in his coat and looked away.

"i'm willing to try to work out our differences."

Frisk sighed and smiled.

"You're too stubborn for your own good."

Frisk followed Sans outside and they headed for the house on the east corner of town. Once they headed inside, Frisk heard Papyrus in the kitchen.

"papyrus, we got company."

Papyrus stepped out from the kitchen.

"HOW DISAPPOINTING. NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO FINISH THE SPAGHETTI IN THE FRIDGE."

"Can you really call it spaghetti? It didn't even look edible," Frisk said.

"UGH, I CAN'T EVEN DO THAT RIGHT."

"Um, you might wanna reword that phrasing. I think you made Sans p-ssed.'

Sans glanced at Frisk. She didn't flinch from the scrutiny although the lack of pupils in his eyes looked frightening.

'Chara, I didn't know you were such a scaredy cat.'

Chara's face turned pink.

"You're enjoying my misery aren't you?" he asked, flustered.

"don't worry bro. i'll eat it," Sans said much to their surprise.

"Is he-"

'...really gonna eat that?'

Frisk looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you insane? Have you lost what's left of your brain? He'll kill you."

Sans shrugged.

"nothing new."

"Wow that's so cool. Eat it, eat it," Chara chanted with excitement.

Papyrus brought in the plate of spaghetti and Frisk pinched her nose in disgust.

Sans ate it like it was the best thing he ever tasted.

"good job, bro."

"THANK YOU, BROTHER. WELL I'M HEADING TO BED. GOOD NIGHT SANS," Papyrus said before he left.

"Was it really that good?" Frisk asked.

Sans shrugged.

"better than my cooking."

"Y'know if you encourage him, he'll only get worse."

"big words. why don't you cook something then? it might be good trying something new."

"I'm even worse."

"aw, you can't be that bad after you put down my brother's cooking," Sans said giving her a wink.

Was he baiting her? Was this revenge because she insulted his brother's cooking? Well she wasn't gonna rise to the bait.

"I'll do it then. If you don't like it though, I'm never cookin' again."

Frisk heard Chara smack himself in the forehead.

"and if i do?"

"Then you cook something for me."

"Well that's one way to get rid of a skeleton," Chara said.

"that's hardly fair."

"Well if me or your brother fix the meals, I'll either starve or die from food poisoning."

"deal," he said.

Frisk headed to the kitchen. Carefully she set a large pan on the stove.

"Hey Sans, where's the spaghetti?"

"i don't suppose you can fix other kinds of pasta?"

"Well if you insist. Only I don't know where any of it could be."

Sans teleported next to her.

'So he can teleport.'

"here," he said handing a box of bowtie pasta to her. "knock yourself out."

Some time had passed in which Frisk had boiled water, set the pasta in the pan and it started to stick on the bottom.

"Oh great, it's stuck to the bottom."

"Face it, you're hopeless," Chara said.

"i think you have it on too high," Sans supplied. "you should probably turn it down."

Frisk turned the knob down and the flame beneath the pan shrunk. She dug in with a spoon and tried out the pasta.

"It's too soft and lumpy."

She sighed.

"after you dump the water maybe you should add the sauce."

Frisk reached for the handle.

"bad idea. if you grab it like that, it'll burn your hand."

Sans handed her oven mitts. She grabbed the pan dumping the water in the sink.

Frisk opened a jar of spaghetti sauce and put it in the pasta.

"Phew. It should be done now."

She wiped the sweat from her forehead before spooning up a bowl for him.

Sans dug in with a fork.

"wow, it's good."

"I'm beginning to think you say that about everything you eat. You must have a bad palette if you think even my cookings good," Frisk said.

"welp, guess i owe you breakfast, huh?"

Frisk nodded before spooning herself a bowl and she joined Sans in the living room on the couch.

She began digging into the pasta with a fork. It lacked any real flavor only the fresh taste of tomatoes ruined by the overcooked pasta but she had worse and it was food which was a rarity where she was from.

After she finished eating she set both of their bowls in the sink. Now having time to actually glance at the kitchen she saw that there was a fridge on the top right corner of the kitchen and a trashcan on the bottom right corner filled to the brim with trash.

On the sink was a small bottom of dish soap, a yellow sponge and some other contraption about the size of the hole in the sink. Frisk placed the contraption in the hole and put some dish soap on the sponge and turned on the sink setting it in the water causing it to turn soapy. She then began to scrub the dishes.

"Why are you washing the dishes? Isn't that the skeleton's job? You're their guest," Chara said.

'I'm unwelcome. I thought that was clear. We're not friends. You're extremely deluded if you think this invitation means otherwise because of that I refuse to be a burden to them.'

When she was done, she rinsed them off and set them in the dish rack beside the sink.

"you didn't have to do that, y'know."

Frisk turned and saw Sans.

"You know you shouldn't sneak up on people like that. They might retaliate."

Sans glanced at the freshly clean dishes in the dish rack with a soft smile on his face.

"so why did you do it then?"

"Habit," Frisk said before she left the kitchen.

"Liar," Chara spat.

"So where am I sleeping tonight?" she asked.

"huh, didn't really think about that. i'd let you have my bed but it's a mess in my room."

"That's alright. I can sleep on the couch," Frisk said. "Do you have any blankets?"

Sans vanished and he reappeared with a blue blanket. Frisk took it from him.

When no other words were forthcoming, Sans sighed.

"well then good night and see you in the morning," Sans said teleporting to his room.

The next morning, Frisk woke to the scents of smoke and egg. It was a refreshing smell that reminded her of the surface. It seemed the scent was coming from the kitchen.

'What's that smell?'

"Sans is cooking eggs in the kitchen," Chara said.

Frisk got up and glanced in the kitchen in curiosity.

Sans stood by the stove dressed in a plain white apron with the words, 'kiss the cook' on it.

"Oh my g-d, that's priceless," Chara said pointing at his apron before choking with laughter.

"Hey!" Frisk greeted him.

"hey, i'm just about finished here."

Frisk could faintly see the fluffy yellow egg he was tossing around in the pan.

"Smells good."

"heh, you can't judge the flavor based off the smell."

Frisk sat on the couch in the living room, folding the blue blanket and setting it on the corner.

About ten minutes later, Sans came in with a plate containing two strips of bacon and a yellow egg cooked sunny side up.

"dig in."

She cut through the egg with her fork and the yolk began oozing out.

She put a piece of the egg in her mouth and squealed inwardly with joy.

"Wow, this tastes delicious."

Sans looked surprised.

"really?"

"Yeah, these are the best eggs I've ever had."

Sans' face heated up.

"you really know how to make me feel special."

"Why don't ya cook more often? It tastes good."

"that's the thing. it doesn't. at least not to me."

"Really?"

Frisk's eyes widened.

"I'm beginning to think your palette is worser than I thought."

"You don't say," Chara said.

Sans shrugged.

"That reminds me. I've been wondering something. Where's the food come from? I mean it doesn't look like you raise magical pigs down here."

"beats me. i've never asked."

"What about a bathroom? I don't see one anywhere."

"don't need it. food is made of magic. it gets absorbed by the body."

"Barby was telling me that. Well that's nice to know that I won't need to go to the bathroom anytime soon."

"must be a dream come true for a human such as yourself."

"Holy sh-t. He knows. Now we're goners," Chara said.

Frisk looked at Sans with faint suprise.

"You know?"

"well you're not the first human to come down here," Sans said. "i guess i'm more surprised that you haven't tried to kill the rest of us in spite of everything. i'm sure there have been others who came here that begged for mercy but were killed anyway. you only confirmed what i suspected that's all."

He glanced at her.

"you look disappointed."

"Do I? It's nothing."

"you look disappointed in me. why?"

"I guess I expected some solid ground to your resolve but you're not any different from me, are you? The way you justify killing other humans, it's no different than if a human killed another monster. There's still fear and hatred there."

He shrugged.

"well I am flawed."

Frisk sighed.

"Yes because fear and hatred are good reasons to kill," she snapped.

"Wow, that escalated really fast," Chara said.

"are you being sarcastic?"

"D-mn right, I am. Nothing good comes from actions done from fear especially when you're ignorant to the other's motives. I'm not saying that all humans are good but it's a little ridiculous to hate them because one of them did something horrible."

'It's the reason why Sam ran. No matter if he spared them or tried to kill them, if he had come clean with his intentions they would have killed him on the spot. I wanted to kill the people responsible for his death but what good would it really do? He can't come back to life.'

Sans observed Frisk's face. It was unreadable however there was an unspoken tension in her eyes like she was remembered something unpleasant.

" I've learned if you talk big you should back it up by following your own advice. No one likes a hypocrite," Frisk said.

"are you calling me a hypocrite?"

"Are you trying to p-ss him off? Think about my poor nerves," Chara said.

Frisk ignored him.

"It doesn't matter to me but don't you think it's kind of rude to assume things about my character without knowing my true intentions."

Chara sighed.

"well you don't exactly make them clear."

"He does have a point y'know," Chara said.

Sans noted he didn't seem to be upset despite everything. Still it made him wonder what had caused the boy to lose faith in the world.

"Does your brother know who I am?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Chara asked.

"no, but he doesn't need to know."

'Maybe it's better if he does.'

"Are you trying to make my job harder? I'm trying to protect you," Chara snapped.

"Well thanks for the food."

"Are you ignoring me?" Chara asked.

"don't mention it. if i'm not here when you get back just knock. papyrus should be back before me," Sans said before Frisk headed out.

Chara sighed in defeat.


	48. Ch 48: Grillby

Chapter 48: Grillby

Later that same afternoon, Frisk dropped by Grillbys to take her mind off the conversation that she had with Sans.

She hoped Barby was around as she really needed to unwind.

Once inside, she saw the place was desolate. Was everyone gone?

Grillby appeared from the back with Cal who wore a frilly apron over a black dress.

"Wow, she looks kinda cute," Chara said.

"Cal? What are you doing here?"

Cal looked up at Frisk with surprise before a red glow slowly appeared on her cheeks.

She avoided her eyes.

"I-I um, am just doing some volunteer work for Grillby since Barby's out."

"Why's Barby out?" Frisk asked.

Grillby spoke.

"My daughter is not interested in the family business. At least not since her mother died."

"Oh, I've been wondering about that," Cal said.

"I was told a human had killed her after they tried to attack my daughter."

Cal's eyes widened.

"I see. Not a big fan of humans then," she muttered.

Grillby grunted.

"Why did that human attack your daughter in the first place?" Frisk asked.

This prompted Cal to give her a stern look.

He shrugged.

"Don't know but from what I heard, it wasn't an accident."

"Speaking of accidents, why are you here anyway?" Cal asked. "It doesn't seem like you came here by coincidence."

"I had to get my mind off of some things."

"What's bothering you?" Grillby asked.

Frisk glanced at Grillby curiously.

There was no judgement in his gaze.

"You seem to know Sans pretty well."

"While at times I feel we used to know each other very well, I've only really known him for about a year or two."

"Does he have the habit of helping every person he meets? Yesterday he dropped by the inn where I was staying and offered me a place to stay."

Grillby stroked his chin.

"Well that does seem a little out of character for him."

"I knew it. So any idea why he would do it?"

"I thought the reason was obvious," Chara said. "He said it himself. You owe him and he's trying to prevent you from running."

'Then why bother with the threats if he's incapable of stopping me. He hasn't confined me to his house or anything.'

Grillby spoke.

"Outside the fact you owe him a lump sum, not really."

'I see. So it isn't his typical behavior then.'

"From what he was telling me the other day, he doesn't seem like the type to make friends so quickly especially on the first meeting."

"Did something happen?" he asked.

"Not really. Just got into a fight."

"What?!" Cal asked. "No one got hurt did they?"

Frisk chuckled.

"It wasn't that kind of fight. We were just having a heated discussion about morality. You know about your typical everyday questions about whether or not accidental murder is still murder. I especially love the discussion about how murder in all counts should be justified because no one literally has morals anymore."

"Are you serious? Why are you even laughing about this?" Cal asked.

"Well it might has well have been a conversation about justifying murder. I'm not a bible guru but typically if murder is a sin I'd think that would make every instance of murder a sin but what do I know?"

She shrugged.

"That's not the reason why I'm here though. At least not entirely. Our conversation brought up alot of bad memories. So I came here to get my mind off of it."

"Oh, you mentioned something about that before. Did something bad happen before you came here?"

"Yeah, I was involved with some bad people who were after my best friend."

Frisk took out her lighter from her pocket. It had a green flame sticker on the metallic part of it.

"This lighter used to belong to my best friend before he disappeared. He taught me everything I know from pickpocketing to basic hand to hand combat."

"Makes sense," Grillby said.

"I was always wondering how you did it but the way you said it makes complete sense. So what happened after that? It got better didn't it?"

'Yeah, I was taking care of Zara for my best friend after his friend died. Sounds a little complicated to explain. Best keep it simple.'

"Yeah, I was taking care of Zara. He's my best friend's brother."

'I had to leave him with those people to protect him and his happiness.'

At one particular time in her life she had been staying with Bill and Melody who had taken in Frisk as one of their own.

"You must be Frisk," Bill said upon first meeting her.

There was no handshake or unwelcome touching of any kind.

"My name is Bill," he said when she didn't speak. She wasn't used to talking to people she didn't know. "Melody, come in here."

His wife with long wavy red hair and blue eyes walked up to meet her.

"Don't you think his hair is a little long? He looks like a rebel."

Bill chuckled.

"Sure looks that way doesn't it but Frisk was born 100 percent female."

Melody curled her lower lip in great distaste. Whether it was because she didn't believe her husband or just disliked her, Frisk didn't know at the time but if it was the latter she was gonna clear it up right away.

"Are you blonde? I may not be a scientist but he's not wrong I am biologically born a girl."

Bill chuckled.

Melody's face was torn between a glare and laughter. She pinched Frisk's cheek.

"You're just an adorable little cinnamon roll aren't ya."

By the end of the first week it was becoming obvious that they were a nice couple.

Melody was a beautician. Her husband much to her surprise was a science teacher at a local high school.

They were kind and generous.

Bill had gave her a chemist kit to place with during her spare time and he'd often play with her while Melody was working.

One day Melody had spoke to her in the kitchen while she was cooking spaghetti.

"Why is your hair so short?" she asked. "Do you like it that way?"

"I guess. I mean do you like your hair? I mean you dyed it red right? Did you not like being a blonde?"

"Nah, sometime I just feel that it's good to experiment outside your comfort zone," she said. "Why do you like it short?"

"It was an accident. I had to cut my hair after some bully got gum in it but I kind of like it. It makes me feel powerful and mysterious. I mean you thought I was a boy and boys are strong."

"Would you like me to cut it shorter? I think it would be adorable."

Frisk grinned.

"Yeah."

At some point after that, Frisk brought Zara to their home.

After school Frisk would drop by to pick up Zara and take him to the park before the couple had got home.

"Frisk, can you push me on the swing?" he asked her whilst he was playing on the playground at a park.

"Sure," she said pushing him on the swing. "This is the last time though. We gotta get back before they see us or they'll take you away from me."

Once they had headed home, Frisk snuck him into her room through her window before heading through the front door.

The moment Frisk walked inside Bill greeted her from his armchair.

"So how was school?"

"Same old, same old."

"Is that one teacher giving you a bad time again?"

"You mean my English teacher? No, not any more than usual."

"Great. There's food in back when you're ready to eat dinner."

"Okay."

Frisk headed to her room opening it before closing it, locking it behind her.

"Zara? You can come out now."

Zara carefully crawled out from underneath the bed.

"You can't keep hiding me like this. They're gonna find out about me."

"That may be true but you have to hide. If they find you they will separate us and I can't let that happen," she told him.

So he was silent.

One day while Frisk was at school however he had to go to the bathroom.

It was while he had snuck to the bathroom to take a whiz that Melody had come home early from work.

She had passed by the bathroom only to find a light under the door.

When the door opened she let out a loud shriek at the sight of the boy.

"What are you doing here in my house?" she asked.

Later that day, Frisk returned home in high spirits. Her happiness had immediately became horror once she saw Zara eating at the table with Bill and Melody.

"Um..."

"Frisk, I'm sorry," Zara said.

"Wait Frisk, do you know this boy?" Melody asked.

Frisk frowned avoiding their eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's alright, we're not mad at you or anything."

"Yeah, I know him. I promised my best friend I'd take care of him."

"Why was he here? Does his family know he's here?" Bill asked.

"He has no family. I'm the only family he has. Please don't take him away. He has nowhere else to stay."

"Don't worry dear. We won't," Melody said. "We'll find a way to keep you two together."

Nearly a year had passed when one day, she overheard a conversation between her adopted parents.

"So when are you gonna legally adopt him?" Melody said.

"I'm tryin' to leave him room to adjust."

She sighed.

"Don't you think she'd interpret it another way. She might start to think you don't love him."

"I do. I just thought it might be better to surprise them with the news."

Frisk left before they could finish speaking not wanting to hear whether or not the things he said were true.

Once she headed to her room, Frisk began packing her things.

"Frisk, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving Zara."

"But why?"

"You don't understand. I'm a burden to them. They deserve someone so much better than me."

"That's not true."

"Listen, you need to stay here. Promise me you won't follow me. It's too dangerous."

"But Frisk."

"Promise me."

Zara frowned.

"Fine, I promise."

"Be good alright?"

Zara nodded solemnly.

She was certain they could never love them together the same way. If they couldn't keep them together then what was the point in staying.

"Why did you leave him? He was your best friend's brother," Cal said.

"It's obvious. He left to keep him safe," Grillby said.

'My reasons aren't quite that pure.'

"Were you hoping to avenge your friend?" she asked.

"No."

"Why?" Cal asked.

"I could understand if you were trying to avenge him but why didn't you kill the men who killed him? Did you just not care about his sacrifice?"

Grillby glanced at her expectantly.

"I care. I still do but what happens after you kill them? There are people who care about those people. I would be considered the killer in their eyes. It doesn't matter whether or not my actions are justified. Do you really think it's worth throwing my life away for a murderer? It would do injustice to his sacrifice when I could do alot more when I'm alive."

Just then Barby came in. She immediately caught sight of Frisk sitting in one of the barstools with Cal and Grillby standing behind the front counter.

"What is he doing here?" she asked pointing at Frisk.

"Chillaxing," Frisk said lounging lazily in her chair.

Barby glanced around noting the boxes in her father's hands.

"You don't even look like you started anything," she said.

"I guess we got preoccupied," Cal said.

Barby groaned.

"Fine, I'm borrowing your friend for a while," she said sneering at Cal. "After all you can't afford to get distracted."

With that she ushered Frisk outside.

"So what were you really doing in there?" she asked.

Frisk sighed before shrugging.

"Just talking. Your father says you're not interested in helping him run his business."

"Yeah, so."

"He told me he thinks it's related to the fact that your mother died."

Barby felt heated.

Frisk looked at her with amusement.

"Oh dear, it looks like you're smoking up."

"Ugh, he's so embarrassing."

"He says a human killed her."

Barby folded her arms defiantly.

"Yeah, and we're friends. What's the point?"

"That really happened?"

Barby frowned.

"Yeah, can't say I didn't deserve it though. I kinda pissed her off."

"What'd you do?" Frisk asked.

Snowy fluttered towards them.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Snowy, do you remember that human who was staying with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Was that the human who killed your mother?" Frisk asked Barby.

"That's right," Snowy said. "She did kill your mother didn't she?"

"Why though?"

"Back at that time, Barby was pretty nasty. Most of us used to know her as the neighborhood bully. Barby had been very nasty to me calling me names."

Barby smirked.

"I remember you used to be quite the kiss up."

"Anyway, the human was one of the first to stand up to her. She used to hate the way Barby treated everyone especially me. I guess Barby pushed her too far and the human retaliated."

"Just like-

Suddenly Frisk clutched her head in agony as it throbbed painfully.

"What's wrong?" Barby asked.

Suddenly everything faded only to be replaced by a vision of blue sand and luminiscent light blue flowers. A green fire elemental monster stood next to her with a white knit sweater and a black skirt.

"What?!"

Just then Frisk heard an animalistic cry as a human with long blonde hair lunged for her with a fist covered in blue flame.

Was she seeing things or did this human know how to use magic too?

"Look out!"

When she opened her eyes, Frisk saw a hand poking out of the fire elemental abdomen.

"What the-"

"I'm sorry."

Frisk tried to close her right eye but the vision was still there. Once she closed the other eye however the vision faded revealing Snowy and Barby looking at her with concern.

She tried to open her left eye only to see white particles scattered throughout the blue paradise.

"What happened?" Snowy asked.

'What was that all about?'

"What did you see?" Chara asked.

'I had a vision. You didn't see it?'

"No."

'That human punched right through her body like a knife slicing through butter.'

"Well?" Barby asked.

"Nothing, my head was just throbbing a little bit. Say did that human possess magic by chance?"

Snowy shrugged.

"Not that I know of."

So she had been the only one to see that then?

"Still killing someone like that just because they are angry seems a little extreme even for a human. Humans don't usually get angry that fast over something so mediocre. I can see how that would make you two less trusting of humans though."

"That may be her reason but the king has warned monsters about humans coming down here before you even fell down here. We were told to avoid humans if we saw white dust on their hands."

"Oh."

"Well I should probably be getting back. They should be done by now. Are you coming too?" Barby asked.

Frisk shrugged.

"I'm coming too," Snowy said before fluttering behind them.

Suddenly Frisk's head was struck with pain.

"Ugh," she groaned clutching her head.

"Are you alright?" Snowy asked.

"I'm fine."

The moment the three stepped inside Grillbys, the pain intensified.

Frisk fell to her knees.

Every thing became blurry and black was filling the corners of her vision.

A fiery hand reached out for her.

She flinched.

"No!" she cried out pushing at the hands before everything faded away.

The next time, Frisk awoke it was inside a house. A picture frame that held the picture of her mother embracing her stood on her old white dresser in front of her.

She turned and her bed was still there as well as the pink comforter and sheets.

Slowly flames began to tear through the corners of her room burning up the walls.

This place was faintly familiar. It was the last place she had seen her mo-.

"Mom?!"

Frisk opened the door before becoming bombarded with smoke.

"MOM!"

She coughed and sputtered, her throat burning from inhaling the toxic fumes.

Frisk stumbled to her knees trying to catch her breath faintly making out the unconscious form of her mother.

She carefully crawled to her trying to shake her awake.

"Mom, wake up."

The woman however didn't stir.

"Please, wake up. Mom!"

Frisk woke up in a cold sweat. Something wet clung to her forehead.

She glanced around seeing light shine dimly where a candle was lit on a wooden bedside table.

Grillby was sitting in a chair whilst Barby was standing next to the bed.

"What happened?" Frisk asked.

"Neither of us are good at healing but we're both decent at soul magic," Barby said. "When something like this happens it usually pertains to the soul. Luckily I was able to extract your soul to observe the damage."

"It was just a headache. You're making it seem worse than it actually is."

"Not at all. It isn't a typical headache. Your soul has expended alot of magic so much to the point that it didn't have any time to replenish itself entirely. When a soul does not contain enough magic it uses other means to produce it. In this case, your body suffered the brunt of the damage."

'Magic, huh?'

"I don't even know much magic to begin with. What would have caused me to burn so much magic to begin with?" Frisk asked.

"It could be those dreams and visions you were having," Chara said. "You are the only one who sees them."

Barby shrugged.

"Don't know. You don't seem to be using so much intentionally so it might be accidental. It often happens with young monsters who start with limited control of their magic."

"I see."

'So I have to find a way to control it then?'

"Are you feeling better?" Grillby asked.

"I can't really say for sure."

"You were calling for your mother in your sleep," Grillby said.

Frisk felt her face heat up.

"Was I?"

"Yeah, you were. Was it a nightmare or something?" Chara asked.

'No, it was nothing important. Just a memory.'

"So are you going to thank me or what?" Barby asked.

"Thank you for what?"

"For taking care of you," she said.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that."

Barby sighed with exasperation.

"Just forget it," she said before running off leaving Frisk with Grillby's company.

"By the way, what time is it?"

"It's morning. You stayed here overnight," Grillby said.

"Great!"

'Hopefully those skeletons weren't too worried.'

"Sans stopped by yesterday asking about you and I already told him you were staying with us so you shouldn't worry yourself too much."

"Oh thank you."

"Don't mention it. You should be alright now if you wanted to head back."

"Alright."

Frisk got up and headed out.

Once she managed to get up, she headed out through the back door before meeting up with Cal.

"Hi."

"Hey, you're looking better," Cal said.

"You volunteering at Grillbys again?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, I've never cooked as a little girl but I think I actually might be enjoying it."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"hey!"

"I should be heading out," Cal said. "See ya."

Frisk whirled around as she saw Sans approach her.

"are you headin' to grillbys?"

"Actually I was planning on heading back to your place."

Sans grinned smugly.

"you can't."

"Why?"

"the door's locked so i guess you're stuck with me bub."

"So you're headin' to Grillbys then?"

"yeah, i usually stop by for breakfast. i missed dinner so i have to make up for it somehow."

"Did Papyrus not cook?"

"no, he doesn't cook when he's stressed. he was pretty worried about ya when ya didn't show up yesterday. still ya seem to be doing alright."

'Best not to tell him about how I used too much magic.'

"Yeah, I'm feeling better than I did yesterday."

"since we're heading in that direction anyway, are you thinking about talking to grillby about that job?"

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about it."

Sans chuckled.

"i guess now is as perfect a time as any."

The two stepped into Grillbys.

Sans ushered her to the stools at the front of the pub where Grillby stood behind the counter.

"Oh I see you two ran into each other then."

"something like that."

"I forgot to ask you about it but I was meaning to ask about the job."

Grillby grinned.

A duck monster who was sitting beside Sans spoke.

"Grillbz said you could have the job," he said. "He also said your uniform is in the back if you need it."

Frisk headed in the back and opened the door.

Inside was a place full of yellow flames, a real inferno.

"Wouldn't want to be caught burning dead in here," Chara said.

'Leave the jokes to Sans.'

"walk in. don't stop and you'll be fine," Sans said from behind her.

Bracing herself, Frisk walked inside and opened a door that lead to a room in the back. It had rows of lockers on both sides.

A short red flame monster bustled in.

"Whatcha looking for?" it asked.

"I'm tryin' to find a spare uniform."

"Oh, you're workin' for my father then?"

"Who are you?" Frisk asked.

"Heat Flamesman, the greatest cook alive. Monsters and humans will ravish my banquet begging me to cook all this world has to offer."

"My uniform please," Frisk asked.

Heat opened a green locked and took out a black and white uniform hung on a hanger.

"The tie must be worn too for proper etticate."

"I'll keep that in mind," Frisk said and Heat left without a word. Right as she took off her sweatshirt and put on the white shirt, Barby came bustling in.

"Gee whiz, who's the lameos making all the racket?"

Frisk turned and saw Barby wearing pink bunny pajamas.

"Oh it's you. What are you doing here?"

"Workin'," she said.

"I hope you're not intending on going out there just like that or you'll be fired on the spot. No pun intended.

Chara chuckled but Frisk just stared at her.

Frisk fiddled with the tie some more before Barby snapped.

"Give it here."

She yanked it out of Frisk's hands and helped her get it situated.

"There," she said, looking very satisfied with her work.

"Uh, thanks," Frisk said avoiding her eyes. Her face was flush.

"It's nothin' to get flustered about. Now you should be ready to go."

Barby headed out. Frisk spotted a mirror from the back of the room.

Glancing at her reflection, she looked quite nice. Nice enough to steal the heart of a woman if she was interested in the prospect.

She headed out.

Grillby motioned for her to join him in the back.

He showed her how to operate the nozzles and where the drinks were. The drinks were unlike any on the surface. Instead they were created as aids towards health, status effects, magic and strength.

Manilla was a drink used for boosting the drinker's magic, while Firini, Aquini, Thundini were all drinks that caused immunity to elemental magic when drunk but inflicted elemental damage when tossed. Firini was a red drink, Aquini was blue while Thundini was yellow.

Antine was a drink that cured poison ailment and inflicted poison ailments when tossed at someone. That drink was purple.

Stamilla was a drink that heightened strength and stamina. Somnila was a drink that invoked sleepiness on it's drinker. It however had the appearance of regular drinking water and was odorless much like the other drinks.

Mixing the drinks was okay as long as none of them were elemental drinks. If the first drink was an elemental drink, adding the second elemental drink would cancel the first drink's effects entirely.

"Of course these are only the basic drinks," he told her. "It's dangerous to handle the more dangerous drinks."

He also taught her how to write down the customer's order and to hand it to him when she was done.

As Frisk was about to set off to work, Sans tugged her sleeve.

"are you gonna leave before i introduce you to everyone?"

Sans motioned to the duck monster who was translating Grillby's speech.

"you already know honky and the one next to him is mr fishy. sulking by the jukebox is peter, the bunny sitting in the first stall is dizzy and venus that monster that looks like a venus flytrap always sits in the stall behind them. i'd avoid venus if you don't wanna be bone chow."

"I'll keep that in mind," Frisk said as she set out.

"Er, you might want to fix your tie," Honky said. "It's a little crooked."

Suddenly Frisk felt someone tug at her tie.

She turned and saw Sans fiddle with her tie.

"What are you doing?" she asked uncomfortable with his proximity.

"fixing your tie. looks good now."

Frisk noticed that he was still holding her tie.

"Um, aren't you finished?"

His gaze lingered on her.

"huh?"

It seemed he hadn't noticed at all.

"You're still clutching my tie."

Sans let go as if it burned him.

Frisk headed back to work.

"Never seen ya looking so speechless, Sans. Are you alright?"

Honky waved his wing in front of Sans' face.

"oh it's nothin."


	49. Ch 49: Freedrake

Chapter 49: Freedrake

The next day after she had finished with her work at Grillbys, Frisk was walking back when she spotted Kid lurking outside the skeleton's house.

"Hey, what are you doing standing like that outside the house?"

"Oh, since you're working at Grillbys I was hoping you could help me with a problem I had," Kid said.

"What kind of problem?"

"I don't know how to cook and I wanna learn."

Frisk sighed.

"I don't know how to cook either."

"Really but you're working at a restaurant."

"Skeleton alert," Chara said.

"hey."

Frisk turned and saw Sans was just coming back from work.

"Hey."

"so what's that kid doing here?"

"Acting like an idiot," Chara said.

"Oh you mean Kid? He wants to learn how to cook."

"that all?"

"Yeah, I wanted them to teach me but they don't know how to cook," Kid said looking towards Frisk.

"Why do you want to learn how to cook anyway?"

Kid's face turned red and he turned avoiding their eyes.

"I seen Barby in her maid uniform and thought it looked fun working at a restaurant."

"Gee, what a pervert," Chara said.

'Takes one to know one.'

"i have just the thing that'll help ya," Sans said. "follow me."

Sans ushered Kid inside and Frisk followed them inside.

Papyrus was already in the kitchen.

"hey bro."

"OH HI SANS," he said turning to glance at them. His eyes immediately caught sight of the short yellow monster with them. "WHO'S THIS?"

"That's Kid," Frisk said.

"this little kid wants to learn how to cook. can you teach him bro?"

"What?!"

'What?! Is he crazy?'

"Um, wait a minute. Papyrus excuse us for a second," Frisk said before pulling Sans into the living room.

"Where do you get off with Papyrus trying to teach that kid to cook? What if he winds up teaching the kid how to poison his parents?"

"I know right," Chara added.

"relax, they'll be fine."

"Oh and you'll pay the funeral if it goes south?"

"That got dark really fast," said Chara.

"if it's any consolation, i'll teach him the proper way afterwards."

Frisk groaned.

"Whatever."

"look don't tell papyrus i'm gone."

"Why not?"

"well he'd have a bone to pick with me if he found out i was going to grillbys."

"Really?"

"he wants me to cut off on the fast food."

These lessons continued through the weeks. Several weeks had passed and Frisk had nearly paid off her debt to Sans. It was one particular day as she was heading out that she spotted a monster that looked like Snowy heading into Grillbys.

Just as they entered the building, Frisk was heading to the item shop before running into Snowy as he was about to head inside.

"You-"

"What's the matter? You're looking kinda pale," Snowy said.

"I saw a monster who looked just like you."

"Oh did they wear shades?"

"No, they looked different."

"So it isn't Chilly then? Where were they headin'?"

"They just entered Grillbys."

"Oh no," Snowy said.

"What's wrong?" Frisk asked.

"It's my dad."

"What's he doin' here?" she asked.

"Every now and then he stops by Grillby's for a drink. Guess work must have been exhausting," Snowy said bitterly. "If he finds me here, I'm history."

"What are you going to do?"

"Look you got to keep a secret for me," he said. "Don't tell him where I'm going. I'm headin' across the river. You can tell Avian to pick me up when he's gone. Oh and don't tell Cal or Barby either."

Frisk nodded.

"Alright."

After Snowy left, as Cal appeared minutes later coming out of the item hop.

"Oh it's you. I thought I heard Snowy back here."

"It's just me."

"I see."

The two headed out.

"Man, Barbs must be busy today. She's usually here by now," Cal said once they reached their usual spot. "Guess it's just you and me today since Avian has to finish her chores. So how you like it here so far?"

"It's good I suppose though I can't really complain. It beats the problems on the surface at least."

"You keep mentioning these problems. I can't help that they are to connected to the reasons why you fell down here."

"Could be," Frisk supplied. "I don't really remember much of what transpired before I fell down here in the first place. It's still pretty murky though from what I remember it probably was for the best."

"Won't your parents worry about you though?"

"No. I'm sure they're looking for me this very instant."

'I know they would be if I had any.'

Melody and Bill were only one couple out of many people who had tried to adopt her. Her first experience with the adoption system wasn't the best after being sent to an abusive family. After that she had developed the tendency to run away from any family who tried adopting her after that.

Though there was one other reason why she ran away.

During that time she had managed to get roped into a life of petty crime as it was the only way to survive whilst living out on the street.

It was also safest from the DMCR, a group of people that wanted to capture her and her mother for some reason. They had managed to track her multiple times through various leads much to her dismay.

These people were also the ones responsible for the incident leading to her mother's death.

"You mean you don't even have a mother or father?" Chara asked.

'I had a mother but I don't really know about my father. My mother always told me he was a bad man.'

"I can't say I'm not surprised. I mean humans are just the worst but surely you have other relatives that could have took you in."

'Nah, maybe my father but they couldn't get ahold of him or his relatives. I was never told about any aunts or uncles. My grandpa's dead, he has no living siblings or anything and no one can find my grandma. She just disappeared off the face of the earth the moment grandpa died.'

"If that's the case maybe you should stay here. No use risking your life when there are people that worry about you."

"Hey Cal."

The two turned and there was Drew.

"Where's your brothers?" Cal asked.

"They had chores."

The three played for a while until Drew had to go and then they headed to Avian's place.

From the corner of her eye, Frisk saw Snowy's dad flutter out of town as they headed to the cave south of town. Avian was waiting outside her place.

"So you're finally finished?" Cal asked.

"Yeah."

"Then we can play."

"Aren't you gonna ask Tsunderplane to pick up that comedian?" Chara asked.

'Oh, that's right. Say why do you call them tsunderplane and comedian?'

Chara winked.

"Simple, doesn't he like to make jokes and that plane seems to love playing hard to get with you."

Frisk sighed before she slowed down to enough to walk beside Avian who was in the back.

"Hey Avian," she asked. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it, human?"

"Snowy said he wanted you to pick him up," she whispered. "he's on the other side of the river."

"Can't he just fly across."

"He could but he wants to ride on your back."

Avian's nose turned red.

"Baka, how thoughtless can you be?"

"Now look what you made them do," Chara said.

'What did I do?!'

Suddenly missiles flew towards Frisk.

"What the-"

She jumped around trying to avoid the missiles which exploded around her.

"Sorry, I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean it like that? Snowy just wants you to pick him up."

"But why me?"

"Well he told me to ask you. Look don't tell Cal alright? You think you could do that for me?"

Avian's cheeks flushed before she snored.

"I want something in return."

"What do you want?" Frisk asked.

Avian's cheeks turned a darker shade of red.

"How about a kiss?"

"My my, what a lady killer," Chara said.

"On the lips?"

"No you baka. On the cheek."

"See totally a tsunderplane."

"You want it now or later?"

Avian fired another missile at her.

"Watch where you're aiming that."

"Later of course, you baka," she snapped.

"Well I'm not the pervert asking for a kiss," Frisk retorted.

Avian avoided her eyes.

"Cal," she spoke loudly.

Cal turned.

"Yeah?"

"I gotta do something real fast, I'll meet you over there," Avian said before flying away.

"So where was that kid who was with you a couple of weeks ago?" Cal asked.

"Oh you mean Kid?"

"Oh was that his name?"

"Yeah, he comes over every day to cook with me and Papyrus."

"Oh really, does he love to cook too?"

"Yeah," she said.

'Best not to mention about Kid seeing Barby in her waitress outfit.'

"You'll invite me to cook with you guys,' Cal said.

Frisk heard Avian return with Snowy.

"I'm back," she said.

Snowy noticed she avoided the human's eyes.

The four played for a whle before Cal and Avian had to go.

"Human, wait up," Snowy said as Frisk was walking to the skeletons' home.

She waited until he caught up with her.

"Thanks for helpin' me earlier."

"Why didn't you tell Cal anything?" Frisk asked.

Snowy snorted.

"She's determined to get me to talk to him."

"So why don't ya?"

"I'm not ready yet. If I met him now I'd probably cuss him out." Snowy asked

Frisk chuckled.

"Well I'll see ya later."

"Bye," she said.

The next morning, Frisk met Cal outside the item shop.

"Are you headin' Grillbys today?"

Cal felt her face heat up.

"Oh fiddlesticks I almost forgot."

She quickly ran to Grillbys with Frisk following her close behind through the back entrance.

The two quickly changed.

Cal headed to the bathroom for privacy while Frisk changed.

"You know you're kinda lucky being a guy. I mean the only thing you have to worry about is changing your shirt," she said.

"Well that's because I'm already wearing black pants but I still have to change my shoes. I don't think Grillby will like it if I'm wearing my sneakers."

Frisk removed her shirt. Luckily she wore a white tank top underneath it, the binding she wore underneath did a sufficient job in hiding her assets though they weren't really much to begin with. Still it was a comfortable alternative to being extorted for her gender.

They did horrible things to women in her field of work.

"Who even wears an undershirt under their shirt in their first place? That's kinda girly don't ya think?" Chara asked.

'Oh, is this your way of getting me to conform to your standards? Don't ya think conformity is just another word for insecurity. I never thought you were so insecure in your gender, Chara.'

"I'm not," he snapped.

'Do you wear an undershirt under your clothes?"

"No but-"

'Then please, feel free to use this time to tell me why.'

"You're evil. Fine, you win. I give up. The reasons I don't do it because it's gay. You just don't wear stuff like that unless you're homosexual or something."

'So you admit in conforming to social standards from the humans that you supposedly despise then.'

Chara felt his face heat up.

'Still there is nothing wrong with that but if you want to express yourself in a more feminine way it shouldn't be treated as a bad thing. So what if you like men, homosexuality is embraced on the surface for the most part. At least you don't need to worry about people killing you for that. You need to worry more if you disagree with it. People get killed everyday for that.'

Chara floated to where Cal was changing.

'You better not be doing anything naughty, Chara.'

He sighed.

"You're no fun at all. Still the surface is a complete 360 from what I remember."

'Well humans on the surface aren't exactly moral creatures anymore. In fact good luck on finding anybody who isn't some selfish hustler trying to con you out of your daily living. It's like Charles Darwin met Cleisthenes and Adam Smith before killing them. Most of the places on the surface have a totalitarian government combined with theocracy. You may think that it's fine until you're killed for any moral belief that isn't connected by their god.'

"You say that and you still don't hate humanity?"

'I'll admit it's hard at some points to like them. I don't exactly like myself either but it's so easy to hate everything yet people still have friends. It's harder to tolerate someone you despise but isn't it more gratifying when you do? I mean I don't know about you but I love a good challenge.'

"You're weird. I mean for being shady as heck, you're awfully nerdy. Who the heck is Cleisthenes and Adam Smith anyway?"

Frisk shrugged.

'If you don't know that maybe you should go back to school. You look like you died before you even got to attend high school though from your perverted tendencies I'd say you're probably in your teens and that's stretching it.'

After Frisk was finished, Cal headed out dressed in her maid uniform.

Together they headed to the front of the pub through the flames in the kitchen.

Cal got a good look at her once they were in the front.

"I'm not gonna lie you look kinda hot dressed like that."

"Isn't that the point?" Frisk asked.

"Hey get a room you two," Barby said. She was seated on one of the stools towards the front fo the pub.

Sans dropped by later that afternoon whilst Frisk had been preparing an order taking his usual spot next to Honky.

She could hear him say one of his jokes to the bird monster next to him. It was kinda hard to miss him with the way his voice was loud and obnoxious.

"Looks like that skeleton's here again."

"I see you teleported here again," Frisk said.

Sans turned with a grin on his face.

"hey kid."

"Doesn't Papyrus usually fix breakfast around this time?" Chara asked.

'Probably ditched him again not that I blame him. His cooking is awful.'

"Eating breakfast here again. Papyrus is going to get mad at you. You know how he hates ya eating over here."

Sans chuckled sheepishly.

"ah let 'em."

Frisk chuckled.

"You're crazy. You really like to test your luck don't ya?"

Just then Freedrake fluttered inside. He nudged past Sans taking a seat next to him.

"Hey have any of ya folks seen my son?"

"nah, though if i was him i wouldn't stick around the bad company if you get what i'm sayin'," Sans said.

The monster gave Sans a frosty glare but the skeleton appeared to be unphased.

"grillbz, can you get me my drink? y'know the usual," Sans asked.

"Looks like Sans and that bird might have some kind of grudge towards each other," Chara said.

Grillby dished out a glass of the stuff he had told her was 'Indigo Dream,' a type of monster liquor that can get even the toughest monsters plastered.

Are you sure it's fine for him to be drinkin' so much?" Frisk asked glancing at Grillby.

"Grillbz says there's no stoppin' him when he's on a mission," Honky said.

Sans held it close to him.

"Ha i know what you mean. the audience must have had mercy on you after always telling them those awful puns," Freedrake said.

"oh but when has your son ever come home laughing?"

"You bonehead."

"i like to think i'm big boned," Sans retorted.

Sans took a drink.

"Ha, and after all that I should have known you'd tune me out with the liquor."

He shoved his drink at Sans completely drenching him.

"i'm not worried at least i don't have to wait to dry. how long is the walk to hotland without any flight? one or two hours?"

"Well I'm not wet so-"

Sans tossed the rest of his drink at the monster.

"Grillbz says you two better knock it off or he'll kick you out," Honky said.

"Let him," Freedrake said.

Sans conjured a gaster blaster on him. It looked like some kind of dog-like skull with white eyes lights in it's sockets.

'What the h-ll is that?'

Frisk cut in.

"Knock it off," she said pushing them apart.

Sans stopped however. The creature disappearing instantly in a puff of smoke.

With a huff, Freedrake walked out.

Honky looked at them with concern.

Sans at some point stumbled, his cranium resting on Frisk's back.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"My-hic-head hurts."

"Well you can't rest on me."

Honky glanced at Grillby in concern.

Frisk turned and caught the skeleton's hands.

"Grillbz says you should take him home."

'What a pain.'

"Alright. I'll return the uniform tomorrow."

Barby had come from the kitchen with her coat.

"Thanks Barbs."

"Gee you steal the heart of every woman who meets you, don't you?" Chara asked.

"Take care alright," she said.

Frisk put on her coat before she slung Sans' right arm over her shoulder before he stumbled against her.

"Hahaha, looks like he's leaning on you again," Chara said between trying to stiffle his laughter.

'Lovely.'

Once they headed out, Frisk stopped.

The wind was swift, blowing snow in her eyes.

"This is bad." she said.

"oh? what is it?" Sans asked groggily.

"I think there's a storm. You want me to call your brother to come pick you up?" she asked.

"Oh, are you getting embarrassed that the skeleton is getting cuddly with you?" Chara added with a smirk.

San chuckled.

"you want to tell him that i'm wasted. you're so heartless."

"Ah lay off. He didn't do anything wrong," Chara said.

'You're enjoying this way too much, Chara."

"I'm not the one who got drunk."

"like you wouldn't do the same thing."

"Of course not. I have self-preservation. It's obvious you were tryin' to upset that monster as much as he was you."

"you gonna scold me?"

"Nah, it ain't my business. How do you know him anyway?"

"hic, he's a coworker. hasn't been the same since his wife died. can't remember much other than that."

"What did he do to you to make you hate him so much?"

"don't know. there's a reason but i can't remember."

"Are you sure you don't want me to call your brother?"

"Hic-in this storm? why don't you just take me home? ya know where my house is."

"I can't."

"Oh? And why can't ya?" Chara asked.

'Look around. There is a storm and the snow is already past my knees. Plus I need to get this debt paid off. I have things I got to do.'

"can't or don't wanna?"

'Sh-t.'

"What do you mean by that?"

"it's obvious ya don't like me but are you really gonna leave me like this?"

"What are you talkin' about?"

"ya know exactly what i mean. the distance you place between us. it's obvious that it's deliberate."

"You're being ridiculous. I'd have thought you'd want as much distance between us as possible. I've killed monsters for crying out loud."

"still despite that, you can't be that bad."

Frisk snorted.

"You are a fool."

Sans grinned.

"i know. but despite myself i still like ya anyway."

Her face heated up.

"You're blushing," Chara said.

Frisk sighed in exasperation and she let him go causing him to fall face first into the ground.

"that hurt y'know."

Frisk propped him up against the wall outside Grillby's.

"Wait here, I'm going to call Papyrus."

She glanced at him for a moment before removing her coat.

"Ah, so cute. Taking care of the skeleton. You like him don't you?" Chara asked.

"Here," she said.

"No reaction huh?"

'Were you expecting one along the lines of melodramatic denial?'

Chara felt his face heat up.

Frisk smiled slyly at the ghost. He was so fun to tease.

Sans' face turned a faint blue.

"huh? are you sure it's alright?"

Frisk snorted.

"You look like your bones are gonna turn to icicles any minute. Do you have Papyrus' number?"

"huh? oh yeah."

Frisk took out her phone and handed it to him. Sans dialed his number before handing it back.

Once he had wrapped himself in her jacket, Frisk walked to the corner of the pub and brought it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"OH? WHO IS THIS?"

"I'm the person who's staying with you. Listen I need you to open the door and wait for us. I'm taking Sans, home. He's very plastered right the minute and I don't trust him to walk home by himself."

"I SEE. I THOUGHT I TOLD HIM TO CUT THAT HABIT."

"We'll be there in five or ten minutes."

"ALRIGHT."

With that Frisk hung up the phone.

She headed back, relieved when she saw Sans was still propped up where she'd laid him but now he was sound asleep.

"Hey!" she called out knocking on his skull. "Wake up, I'm carrying you home."

"ow geez, i'm up already."

"Give me your arm," Frisk said.

Sans handed her his left arm which she slung across her back and her arm pulled him up to his feet.

She held him steady.

"No puking on me, got it?"

"got it."

Once the two were inside, Papyrus caught sight of Sans slung on Frisk's shoulder.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"He got drunk," Frisk said.

"AND HE ALMOST REACHED A NEW RECORD. HOW DISAPPOINTING. HERE LET ME TAKE HIM OFF YOUR HANDS."

Frisk handed him to Papyrus.

Papyrus carried him up to his room.

"ya know paps, that kid's not innocent either. he was being awfully mean to me and almost let me freeze to death."

"I'M SURE HE WAS. IS THAT WHY YOU'RE WEARING HIS COAT?"

Sans froze as Papyrus set him down on his bed and covered him.

"ah how disappointing. it's no fun getting tucked in by your little brother."

Papyrus said nothing and wrapped Sans with his covers he picked up off the floor.

"SANS, NEXT TIME CLEAN YOUR ROOM. IT'S A DISASTER."

"i love you too," Sans said with a wink.

"SANS."

Papyrus glanced back at him but he was sound asleep.

"Is he gonna be alright? If I drank as much as he did I'd have a hangover in the morning."

"WELL THERE IS A HANGOVER REMEDY BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE IT."

He handed Frisk the recipe from the kitchen.


	50. Ch 50: Premonition

Chapter 50: Premonition

The next morning, Sans woke with a massive headache.

"ugh my head."

"SERVES YOU RIGHT. YOUR VALUED GUEST HAD TO TAKE YOU HOME."

"ugh."

"LUCKY HE MANAGED TO MAKE YOU A HANGOVER REMEDY. I SET IT ON THE TABLE NEXT TO YOUR BED."

Sans glanced at the bowl of soup beside his bed.

"thanks papyrus."

"DON'T MENTION IT BROTHER."

All throughout the night, Papyrus had watched intently as Frisk followed the directions pitching in every now and then to help.

Frisk was actually surprised when she found he could follow the directions.

"If you can follow a recipe why don't you ever use one when you're cooking spaghetti?"

"UNDYNE ALWAYS SAYS MY SPAGHETTI HAS NO FLAVOR. SHE'S BEEN TEACHING ME HOW TO USE SPICES IN MY COOKING. I TRIED TO ADD THEM WITH SOME OF MY RECIPES BUT THEY DON'T TURN OUT RIGHT."

"Really? So that means you really can cook then?"

Papyrus had the expression of someone who was knocked silly by a flying fist.

"NO! I HAVE NOT MASTERED IT. I AM NOT FIT TO CALL MYSELF THE GREAT CHEF PAPYRUS UNTIL I HAVE MASTERED THE ART OF SPICE."

"You can follow a recipe though so why am I doing this?" Frisk asked.

"I'VE TRIED ADDING SPICES BECAUSE IT LOOKED SO BLAND BUT MY BROTHER GOT SICK."

Frisk smacked her head.

"Have you thought maybe it was because you added the spices? Do you do that to every recipe you come across?"

"OF COURSE, IT'S JUST MORE FUN TO USE THEM."

"It's a hangover remedy for a reason. You add spices to it, wouldn't it lose it's effect?"

"AH, I'VE NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT THAT."

After they had finished Frisk handed the pot to Papyrus.

"You can put it in the fridge and it should be ready in the morning."

Immediately after that she had gone to sleep, Papyrus had gone to bed thinking what she said.

He was heading downstairs eager to show Frisk what he had learned before he noticed Frisk was gone.

"GUESS HE HEADED OUT."

As Frisk was leaving their house, Snowy intercepted him. He mouth open in shock.

"You're staying with them?" he asked.

"Well yeah."

"Cal told me you've been staying with the innkeeper."

"I was. Not anymore."

"He he, wait until Barb gets a load of this."

"Oh?" Chara inquired.

"What do you mean?" Frisk asked.

"Don't ya know? Barby has a huge crush on Sans. She'd give anything to get that close to him."

Chara grinned.

"Wow, that's very interesting," he said.

"Oh I didn't know that. What does she like about him?"

"I don't know if I should say."

"Now I have to know," Chara said.

"Well now you've peaked my curiousity. You're not gonna leave me hanging now, are ya?"

"Hey Snowy."

Snowy jolted before turning around.

"Hey Barbs," he spoke, looking very sheepish. He laughed, his left wing stroking the back of his head.

She narrowed her eyes at them.

"What were you two doing?"

"We were just talkin about things-"

"What kind of things?"

"About your huge crush on Sans."

"Ha, what do you know? The guy is a giant blabbermouth," Chara said.

Barby's cheeks turned red. Smoke was emanating from her head.

"You told them?" she snapped.

"Yeah, what's the problem?"

"Snowy, you're such a blabbermouth. How did you two get on the topic of Sans anyhow?"

"Well you see the human is-"

"-heading to work," Frisk said.

"Nice Save," Chara said.

"Why are you out here anyway?" she asked.

"Oh right, I was taking a walk. I guess I got a little preoccupied. No use in doing that now. You're heading to work right?" Barby asked.

Frisk nodded.

"I was actually going to see if you were coming but I can see that's no longer necessary. Cal is already inside," she said before following Frisk inside. "So how's he doing anyway?"

"You mean Sans? He's fine," Frisk said.

"Good my father was very worried about him."

"Are those two close?' Frisk asked.

"My father helped him when he was in a rut. He thinks of Sans like a younger brother. Still if it wasn't for Sans or Papyrus, I have the feelin' he wouldn't be the same. He always looks like he's shouldering some big burden."

Once the two headed inside, Frisk changed in the backroom before talking to Grillby. Most of the regulars were already present.

Cal was seated at the front of the pub along with Barby.

"So you're working again, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well in any case it looks like you're having alot of fun."

A voice came from the far right side of the front counter.

"Hey Grillbz, where do I get something to eat in this place?"

Grillby waved Frisk over.

Cal joined her.

She noted that the monster in question was a brown horse monster with a yellow mane and black coat.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me," Peter said.

"What would you like to order?" Frisk asked.

She finished jotting down his order before heading back. Cal was about to join her when she tripped over Peter's leg outstretched before her. Her face slammed into the floor.

"What a jerk," Chara said.

"You a-s, what'd you do that for?" Cal snapped.

Peter sneered.

"You can't possibly think we've completely welcomed you and your father, you city slicker."

Barby fumed but Cal got up.

Peter chuckled.

"Ah, did the poor city slicker get her a-s handed to her?"

Cal turned and punched him across the face knocking him to the floor.

"Ha, serve ya right. Ya jerk," Barby said.

"You-" Peter sputtered, glaring at Cal and angrily clutching his nose.

"Wow, she really kicked his a-s," Chara said.

"Are you alright?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah."

"I can beat him up for you if you like."

"He's always been nasty though. This is nothin' new."

"Y'know I think he might like you."

"What?" Chara sputtered.

"What?!" Cal spat with equal surprise. "I'd never go with that slimeball."

Frisk chuckled.

"Good, because you deserve much better," she said. before heading back to get another order.

Chara noticed Cal's face turn visibly pink.

"Are you deliberately trying to flirt with her?" he asked.

'What are you even talking about Chara?'

"What's the deal with telling her she deserves better? Are you trying to hint at something?"

'No, I was just giving her some friendly advice.'

"Pssh, you are friends with a hot monster and you don't even wanna date her?"

'Date her? Why would I want to do that?'

Chara sighed before face palming.

"Forget it.'

When Frisk had gone, Barby spoke.

"Say Cal, have you heard from Snowy? His father came by asking about him."

Chara who had remained behind to overhear the juicy bits, listened intently.

"Oh really? He was acting very silly when he was riding on Avian," Cal said. She faintly recalled the red flush on the plane's cheeks. "I hope he didn't agree to do something silly. She can be quite merciless sometimes."

"This doesn't smell like Snowy," Barby said. "Still I cannot deny the hunch that something smells fishy. Lately don't you think the human has been rather chummy lately. You and Avian have been acting weird since he showed up and I'm not even going to mention that whole episode with Sans."

"I haven't been acting weird. Wait, what episode with Sans?"

"The human brought him home after he got plastered. Oh that's right you don't know about the feud between him and Snowy's father do you?"

"So he took him home then? What's so strange about that?"

"Just a couple of weeks ago, he was adjusting his tie and just days before that Sans manages to talk my father into letting that human work for him. The guy's obviously an expert casanova."

Chara chuckled.

'How do they get 'Casanova' from that? The dude couldn't flirt to save his life.'

"I don't believe it. Barb, you're not jealous of him for stealing your guy are you?"

Smoke emitted off of Barby.

"No, of course not. That's ridiculous. There's no way Sans would even be interested in him. He's probably too lazy for a relationship to begin with."

Frisk came back with Peter's meal.

Barby glanced at Frisk, her mouth opened in disbelief.

"Nah, it couldn't be."

"What?" Cal asked.

"You don't think the human got involved?" Barby asked.

"What do you mean?"

"He could have used his charms to seduce Avian."

"Nah, he's too cool to do something like that," Cal said.

Frisk headed back inside to take the other customer's order.

Cal stopped her as she was delivering a meal to one of the customers.

"Hey, you ought to hear what these girls were just talking about. Apparently not only have you stolen tsunderplane's heart, but you also have stolen the cow and the skeleton's heart."

'Skeleton?'

Chara chuckled.

"Obviously they're talking about Sans."

'I get that. What I don't understand is how anyone could think they're was something going on between us to begin with.'

"Well you do seem to push his buttons."

'Not intentionally. I can't help it if he p-sses me off.'

"Genius, even your friends think something is going on between you. All that fire elemental was talking about was how he was fixing your tie and how you took him home yesterday."

'It was crooked and it's not my fault he made a bad decision due to some faulty judgement,' Frisk retorted hotly.

"Say something strikes me odd," Cal said. "Avian was acting very funny after she returned with Snowy yesterday. Her face was very red. You know she only gets that way around you."

"And?"

Cal narrowed her eyes.

"You weren't flirting with her yesterday, were you?"

"Of course not," Frisk said.

"You lie so effortlessly," Chara said.

'Flirting implies that I was trying to lead her on for my own amusement. I didn't do that. She does that enough on her own.'

Snowy came in and ordered a drink as they were taking joined them.

"Hey what's up."

"Oh we were just talking about our friend getting chummy with everyone," Barby said.

"Are you talkin' about Sans?"

"So something is going on?"

"What do you know?" Cal asked.

"Well the human is staying with him."

"What?! Barby snapped grabbing onto Snowy's feathers. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"He said you'd go berserk. Shake him anymore then he'll be losing more than just the feathers on his chest."

Barby released him.

"Oops, sorry."

"I guess our buddy is one lucky son of a gun."

Barby glanced at Cal.

"Still believe he isn't cool enough to hit on Avian."

I mean even Sans likes him and if Sans can fall for his act anyone can."

Cal thought about it and seemed to agree.

"So Snowy, why did Avian come by to pick you up two days ago?"

Snowy spat out his drink.

"No reason, no reason at all."

Frisk rolled her eyes.

'What was the point in keepin' it a secret? He might as well tell everyone.'

"You weren't tryin' to avoid your father were ya?" Cal asked.

Snowy turned avoiding her eyes.

"Course not."

Cal's eyes turned red.

"Snowy," she snapped, punching him on the head.

"Ouch. Sorry I'm sorry alright."

Once Frisk was finished with work, she headed back to the locker room to change out of her uniform and headed out.

"Well I'm headin' home see ya later."

Some minutes passed after Frisk left when a humanoid monster wearing a red cloak headed inside the pub.

"What'll it be?"

"Do you have apple juice?"

Grillby handed her a glass.

"I heard a human was here."

"Yeah, there was," a voice spoke from behind her.

The monster turned towards them. Barby and Cal were glaring at Snowy who only looked at them with confusion.

"What? What did I do?"

Other voices came from the monsters in the pub.

"A human? A human was here?"

"Scandalous."

"Oh, who're they staying with?"

"I think he's staying with Sans," Snowy said.

"SNOWY!" Cal said.

"What?"

"You're such a blabbermouth," Barby said.

"So Sans is protecting the human huh? Well I'm afraid I'm gonna have to crush his dreams. Tell the human to meet me at Waterfall tomorrow evening. No getting out of it either."

She waved her red cloak off her body dramatically.

"Say 'Red' wants to meet him."

With that she headed out.

As Frisk headed into the skelebro's home, she caught sight of Sans watching tv.

"Hey!"

Sans didn't look at her.

"i heard what happened yesterday and i'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"Look don't worry about it. It wasn't a problem I can completely understand why you did it and if it happened again I'd help you in a heartbeat so don't apologize."

A blue flush appeared on his skull where his cheeks would have been and again he avoided her eyes.

"heh, well thanks kid."

 _ **There was a figure that stood in the distance shrowded in darkness.**_

 _ **"My my, you've finally remembered me huh?"**_

 _ **"(redacted), who are you talking about? of course i remember you."**_

 _ **"Could have fooled me. The way you hover around that human, guiding them and protecting them. One would think you like humans even after what they've done to me."**_

 _ **"that's not true."**_

 _ **"Oh? then what do i look like?"**_

 _ **"i don't remember."**_

 _ **The figure glanced at him as if it expected this.**_

 _ **"That's understandable. It's been a long time since you've seen me but surely you haven't forgotten my name."**_

 _ **"no, of course not it's g-g-(redacted.)"**_

 _ **'what? what's going on? why can't i remember his name? i just had it and then i lost it.'**_

" **I'm sorry, Sans but (redacted) isn't a name. You can't hide the truth from me. I am not such a fool and I don't like being treated like one. You know who I do with people who treat me like a fool?"**

 **The figure expanded, the darkness turning into long limbs.**

 **"I consume them."**

 **"what?! no!"**

 **One of the limbs flew towards him grabbing him by the torso and dragging him towards the darkness.**

" **please, i didn't mean it. i'm sorry."**

 **"It's too late."**

 **The darkness became closer and closer.**

Sans woke up with a scream sweat beading down his skull. He looked around. It would appear that it only was a nightmare.

He headed downstairs. It appeared the kid had already left for work.

Just as he was about to get a glass of water before heading back to bed, he heard a knock on the door.

Sans answered it.

Red stood outside.

He glanced at Red with surprise.

"huh wasn't expecting a member of the royal guard at my door."

"You should've. It's awfully cocky to believe you can hide that human here forever."

"what do you want with him?" Sans asked.

"Why are you defending that human after what he did to Doggo?"

"who says i'm defending him?"

"You're a horrible liar."

Sans shrugged.

"i wasn't tryin'."

"SANS, WHO IS THAT AT THE DOOR? IS THAT A GUEST. YOU SHOULD INVITE THEM IN FOR BREAKFAST."

"come in."

Red walked inside and sat on the couch as Sans headed to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water.

"Then why are you keeping the human at your place?"

"he owes me."

"Really? That's all. I never pegged you for the greedy type."

"guess you've learned something new."

Sans joined her on the couch.

"Cut the cr-p. He's been here for weeks. You could have turned them in sooner and the king would have paid you the difference."

"really? i guess it never crossed my mind."

"Admit it. You like them that's why you wanted them around."

"course not," he said as he took a sip of his water.

"He might like you though."

Sans coughed and stammered.

Red grinned smugly.

"Really Sans, I'm amazed the thought hasn't crossed your mind."

Papyrus came in with two plates of spaghetti.

"OH YEAH, I ALMOST FORGOT."

Sans turned once he realised his brother was addressing him.

"I'M TRAINING WITH UNDYNE TODAY SO I'M GOING TO BE BACK LATE."

Red took out a vial from her belt containing a vial of Somnila and she poured it in his food while he was distracted.

Once exposed to the air the drink became invisible. It also had the quirk of being tasteless.

"WELL SEE YOU LATER, SANS," Papyrus said before he headed out.

Sans glanced at Red and noticed her plate of spaghetti untouched.

"aren't ya gonna eat? he did fix a plate of spaghetti for ya."

Red's face flushed and she smiled.

"Oh of course."

From the corners of her eye, Red saw Sans pick up his fork and twirl the pasta.

Red happily dug into the spaghetti and promptly spit it out.

"Ugh, this is terrible," she sputtered. "This is supposed to be spaghetti?"

"well no one asked you to drop by."

Red fumed.

Sans happily dug into the spaghetti eating it until his plate was empty.

"Y'know there's no use in delaying the inevitable. The king will get their soul."

"then what? we go to the surface? The humans will find out what we've done."

Red's smile faded.

"True but maybe justice is what we deserve. How many humans have monsters killed for the king? 6 or 5? I'm just sick of running away."

Sans was silent.

Red turned when she heard a snore.

She saw Sans was sound asleep.

"Perfect."

Outside Grillby's, Frisk spotted Snowy standing by the door. He glanced at Frisk as she headed closer.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Is it not normal for me to be here?" he said.

Frisk shrugged and tried to walk passed him but he moved to block the way.

"That isn't suspicious in the slightest," Chara said.

"What's going on?"

Frisk narrowed her eyes shrewdly.

"He told everyone inside the joint that you were human."

Frisk turned and saw Cal come up from behind.

"Well at least, he didn't cause the end of the world, right? Right?" Chara said.

Snowy looked as if he was trying to keep it cool.

"So they might be out for a little blood," he said.

"I'm fine. Quit blocking the door."

Snowy stepped aside.

The inside of Grillby's which was usually noisy was immediately quiet, the moment Frisk stepped inside.

Everyone turned, their attention diverted by the human who stepped inside.

Then everyone erupted in conversation.

"Wow, are you really human?" Mr Fishy spoke.

"What's it like on the surface?" Venus asked.

"Wow, quite the celebrity now aren't ya?" Chara said.

"Ha, must be as populated as the captial if that city slicker is friends with him," Peter said.

"What if they try to kill us?" Honky asked.

"If Sans trust them then they can't be that bad," Grillby said.

Frisk glanced up at Grillby in surprise.

Even after all that talk about what humans have done to his wife, it was astounding that even Grillby had faith in them.

Even after everything she had one, these monsters were willing to look past that just because Sans trusted her.

It was clearly ill thought especially since Sans knew what kind of person she was.

"Is it alright if I work today?"

Grillby motioned to the backroom.

After Frisk headed in the back to change in her uniform, Red came in handing Grillby an envelope before heading out.

Once Frisk had finished changing, she headed to the front of the pub and saw Grillby opening an envelope.

"What's with the envelope?"

"Don't know. Haven't opened it yet. A monster was asking for you the other day. She told us to tell you to meet her tomorrow evening at Waterfall."

"Why should I? It's obviously a trap."

"That should be the least of your concern."

Frisk continued her job as usual.

It wasn't until later that afternoon, Papyrus had dropped by much to Frisk's shock.

"EXCUSE ME. HAVE YOU SEEN MY BROTHER?"

Honky spoke.

"Grillby says he hasn't seen him at all."

Papyrus frowned.

"REALLY? I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR HIM EVERYWHERE. HE WASN'T EVEN AT HIS POST AND HE WON'T ANSWER HIS PHONE."

"What?!"

Suddenly something hit Grillby as he opened the envelope and glanced at the letter before handing it to Frisk.

"Just in case, you don't have enough incentive to meet me at Waterfall at 8 o'clock the evening. I've captured Sans, your little boyfriend. If you're late I'm feeding him to the fishes."

Frisk sighed.

"I hope you don't intend on doing anything foolish," Grillby said. "Sans has got himself out of worser situations."

"I'm not doing it for him. This monster's attitude really p-sses me off," Frisk said.

With that she headed out. Much to Frisk's surprise, Snowy was outside along with Kid.

"You're heading out, aren't you?"

Frisk nodded.

"If you are the least we can do is exchange number that way can call me if you get in any trouble."

Frisk handed him, her cellphone.

Snowy rummaged through the menus on her phone.

"Wow, you have everything on this phone, a storage app and the pick up item app. Genius."

He handed the phone back to Frisk.

"I left my number on your quick contracts so you should be able to contact me more easier."

Frisk took the phone.

"See ya," he said and Frisk headed north of town.

Kid joined her.

"Do your parents know you're out here so late?"

"Ah come on you're no fun. My parents never let me do anything cool."

Frisk sighed.

"Look just stay outta my way."

As they headed out, snow began to fall from above. The snow became more swift the further they walked. She looked up but she could only see grey.

In the distance however was a cave.

Once inside, Frisk walked past the river which seemed to flow past Snowdin into the cave.

The two continued until they spotted an orange fish monster by a light blue flower that caused the cave to glow.

"What's that? It looks so beautiful," Frisk said.

"This? This is an echo flower. It repeat the last thing it heard over and over."

"I see."

The two continued on.

Further into the cave was a wide body of water and rocks floating down a stream of water.

Frisk saw it lead to an endless abyss.

To the left was another box. Out of curiosity she opened it. Inside was the knife and a note attached.

'In case anyone else falls down here, please keep healing items on you at all times. The box may be tempting but only do so when you have a full inventory of healing items. It is no good to stock all items and leave with an empty inventory. Sincerely a box hater. P.S: If you should leave this place please relay a message to a boy named Frisk should you happen to see him. Tell him I'm sorry I couldn't return but I'm alive and well and living happily underground.'

'He's been here this entire time. No, it has to be coincidence.'

"Who's this?" Chara asked.

'No one important.'

She placed the note back inside the box before she spotted Kid wading in the water nearby.

"How deep is it?"

He drew closer to the other end of the water back to the land.

"It doesn't reach past my feet."

She took out the knife from the box and placed it in her pocket.

With glee, Frisk joined him easily dodging the rocks.

Further along the path they passed through tall blue grass and eventually reached another large body of water. Nearby were four plants near a bell.

"They're called 'bellflowers'," Kid said. "I heard it's because no matter where you place them, the bell calls them back to the location they were grown."

Frisk placed them in the water and they sprouted into flowers with large leaves.

"That's neat. Are they sturdy?"

"They don't look it but they are quite sturdy."

Frisk carefully traversed the bellflowers across the water.

Further north the water seemed to continue blocking the path.

"There's more flowers over here."

"Why don't you ju-"

The land mass seemed narrow enough to cross though with the help of the bellflowers.

Frisk picked them up and set them in the water in a line of four.

"Y'know It'd probably be easier if we just jumped across the water."

Chara smacked his forehead.

"I was just about to say that."

Frisk's face heated up.

"I completely forgot I was in a hurry."

"That much is obvious," Chara said.

The three scurried across the flowers into the next room.

"This is the right way, right?" Frisk asked.

"Heh, heh, you think most monsters are willing to get their feet wet?"

"Good point."

The room ahead was filled with echo flowers, the whispers of monsters coming from the plants.

Stalagtites came hanging from the ceiling adding a blue glow to the room until she saw something glistening in the air.

Carefully she took out the knife and slashed through it.

It fell to the floor like-

"string?" Chara asked.

"Ha, I'm surprised you didn't fall for my trap."

Frisk looked around restlessly.

"Who was that?" Kid asked.

Sweat beaded down her face and she felt her heart beating erratically.

"Kid, run!"

The yellow monster glanced at Frisk heeding her warning and headed back.

"You're a strange human. Y'know I wasn't gonna hurt him. Why would I hurt a monster when I'm after a human?" Red asked.

Her voice appeared to be coming from above.

Suddenly her neck, arms and chest began to feel crushed.

Frisk felt the string clutching her neck.

It felt like with time, the wire would cut through her neck.

Choking on her breath, Frisk tried to reach for the knife in her pocket.

It was inches away from her hand. She just needed to get closer.

Finally she grabbed the knife, inching it between her hands trying to cut the string that binded her arms.

Suddenly the slack loosened and Frisk sliced the string cutting off her oxygen supply.

"Ha ha, that was child's play," she said shakily.

"Be careful there's more of that where that came from," Chara said.

He began grabbing the strings himself as Frisk's knife slashed through them with deliberate strokes, pieces of string falling to the ground.

Red fumed glaring at Chara.

"How dare you?"

Suddenly monsters came from behind the echo flowers behind her.

Frisk saw one of the monsters was Sans and the other one was Papyrus.

"What the-Sans, are you-"

Just then Papyrus slashed at her with a white bone.

Frisk yelped as she barely dodged the attack and ran further into the room. A bridge expanded from left to right.

"What's going on?"

She headed to the right.

Blue bones suddenly shot up beneath her. It was a dead end with rocks protruding from the ground.

She yelped as she felt the bones slash through her leg.

Sans flew up and fired blue bones at her.

Just as she thought it was the end, words shot throught her head.

She was certain it wasn't english though it looked like it could be human in origin.

'As like the water be still. As the shadows of the darkness wath our every sin, they punish the living for their transgressions.'

The revelation was like a recollection. She concentrated on conjuring bones and suddenly white bones shot from her hands, each of them embedding into Sans as he was pinned to the wall.

Papyrus swung again and she retaliated slashing across his chest with her knife. They instantly vanished and two shredded echo flowers appeared where they once stood.

Frisk looked at them horrified.

"By the look on your face, you probably thought you killed them. Lucky for you, they are just clones. That's the ability of my sword. When your sword absorbs magic from monsters, cloning them is really quite easy."

"I thought you don't hurt monsters."

"I don't. Papyrus and I are old sparring buddies."

"What about Sans?"

"Well he was in no position to refuse."

"Hey, she's behind you," Chara said.

Frisk whirled around firing blue bones that pinned her to the wall behind her.

"Two against one? That's not fair," Red said.

Chara's eyes widened.

"You can see me?"

"Of course, did you really think you were that clever?"

'Chara come on, we have bigger things to worry about other than the fact she can see you.'

Frisk ran until they came to a dead end. Kid was up ahead.

"I thought I told you to run."

"I did, but I couldn't leave you behind to handle that monster. What kind of monster do you take me for?"

Frisk sighed eyeing the reeds nearby.

"Ok then, change of plans."

She pulled out one of the reeds taking it apart and handing a piece over to Kid.

Frisk slowly submerged herself under the water with the reed held to her mouth holding onto the other reeds under the water for support.

With one of her hands she motioned Kid to join her. Kid seeming to get the message joined her.

'Chara can you let us know when she's gone? Try to remain out of sight if you can.'

Chara floated behind a wall peering around the corner.

Red was walking towards the edge of the dock, looking around. She appeared to be puzzled before she floated across the water causing trails of waves behind her.

"Okay, you can come out now."

Frisk slowly eased her way out of the water along with Kid. A picture on the plaque in front of her however caught her attention.

'What in the world is that?'

Chara floated until he saw what was in front of her.

"Wow, that does look a little unsettling. It kind of looks faintly familiar."

It was a picture of a goat monster drawn with angelic wings, a halo, very human-like eyes, nose and mouth.

Kid seemed to catch on to their horrified expressions.

"That's supposed to be a depiction of what happens when a monster absorbs a human soul. No one's done it though because it's against the law to absorb a human soul without the king's approval," he said.

The three got on a raft and headed to the other side. They walked for sometime until they came to the shore.

There was two paths divided by tall pillars.

Frisk decided to take the left path most of which was becoming shrouded in darkness. Light from the spaces between the pillars began to light up certain areas of the path.

Frisk stepped forward slipping on one of the lit up tiles falling face first into the dark parts of the floor only to find it wasn't floor at all.

'Sh-t.'

Immediately Frisk reached up to grab the corner of the lit floor barely holding on.

With her heart beating erratically she pulled herself up carefully.

'So we're avoiding the dark parts of the floor are holes huh?'

Further along the path the light from above hit the floors for a brief second reflecting off the tiles before disappearing periodically.

'Cr-p'

Suddenly out of the shadows, Red popped out lunging at her with her blade.

Frisk barely had the time to dodge it as the blade slashed through the right side of her body.

'Double cr-p.'

"How stupid can you be? Did you really think I'd leave without my quarry?"

Red snorted.

"If you had a decent set of brains I'd have sent that ghost to see if I was still here but I guess you couldn't wait to see me. Surprising, considering you're as slow as molasses."

Frisk ran quickly, gritting her teeth as the pain burned.

Her heart raced quickly as she traversed through the puzzle slipping numerous times.

Still she continued until she stumbled across a cave leading to a lake covered in echo flowers.

'That's it.'

Frisk uttered something into the echo flowers.

"What are you doing? Hurry up before she catches you," Chara sputtered.

Clutching her side, Frisk headed out and to the right spotting some tall grass.

She stepped inside, crouched down and was quiet waitng for Red to lose track of her.

At one point, Frisk heard her eerily close before she disappeared.

'Chara, can you keep an eye on her? Make sure she's gone.'

"What about you?" he whispered.

'I'm fine. That's the least of my concern right now. If she finds me I'm history.'

Chara peeked out of the grass seeing Red hovering around the echo flowers as if intrigued by something.

His eyes followed her until she vanished north having disappeared on the other end of another large cave.

Chara headed back.

"She's gone now."

'Good.'

As Frisk tried shuffling out of the grass her boots brushed against something soft.

She looked down and saw a pair of pink ballet shoes. Removing her shoes she slipped them on her feet.

"I guess those used shoes make you feel incredibly dangerous, huh?"

"Well it'd be easier to be more sneaky when the shoes you're wearing are not making any noise."

Just as she thought she was in the clear however further to the right was what looked to be a Moldsmal in her way.

She carefully tried to pass when the creature snarled and grew bigger in front of her eyes.

"Cr-p."

She slowly backed away but the creature began to sink in the ground.

Frisk quickly ran when suddenly the creature emerged from the ground and bit into her leg with it's sharp teeth.

She yelped.

Blood seeped from the wound staining the monster's teeth.

Biting her lower lip, she summoned some white bones hurling them into the monster and it faded into dust.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," Chara said. "I've noticed that every time a monster attacks you, you appear to gain the ability to use their magic. How are you able to do that?"

Frisk shrugged.

'I don't know. Like I told you before I heard a voice. I'm beginning to think the words are incantations for spells. The language I keep hearing doesn't sound like english yet I can understand like it's english.'

"Interesting."

'It would be even more interesting if I could figure out how to use it. I seem to switch between tossing blue bones and white bones."

"Weird."

Frisk headed northeast until she came to a room surrounded by water. The water was still as she cautiously traversed it to the other side.

Suddenly a yellow tentacle sprouted out of the water.

"That looks dangerous."

'Quiet.'

Frisk continued to walk.

Another tentacle came from the water.

'I don't like this.'

One of the tentacles reached into a crack in the back of the cave pulling out Sans who unconscious.

"I told you it wasn't wise to cross me."

Frisk looked up and snarled. Red was flying near the back wall.

"That's dirty."

"I don't remember providing any rules."

"Sans!" Frisk called to him.

Sans however didn't stir.

"SANS!"

"He can't hear you. You do know he's a deep sleeper don't ya?"

"SANS," Frisk yelled, her voice loud and gutteral.

Sans stirred.

"Huh?"

He looked down before he saw he was wrapped in yellow tentacles. He looked up and saw Red.

His eyelights were completely gone from his sockets.

"gee, you're a pain in my side. that's dirty, poisoning my food. you better not have done anything nasty with my body."

Red snorted.

"What do you have that I would want? There's nothin' but bones."

Sans shrugged.

He glanced at Frisk. His eyes drifted to her wound.

"where'd you get the wound?" he asked.

"I had a lil' trouble gettin' here."

"i'd help you but i'm a little tied up at the moment. well i'm countin' on you to take care of this broad," he said before his eyes closed and he headed back to sleep.

"Look out!" Chara's voice cut through her thoughts.

Suddenly two tentacles wrapped around her from behind and pulled her backwards into the water.

Frisk struggled in it's grasp. Pulling out her knife, she poked at the tentacles which immediately twitched as if in pain loosening their grip on her. She struggled to the surface and clutched on to a solid object and was pulled to the surface.

"Avian?"

"Baka, do you want to die? If you're gonna head out straight for the danger the least you could have done was tell us," she said.

"Sorry."

She coughed.

How did you know I was down here anyway?" Frisk asked.

"I ran into Snowy," Avian said avoiding her eyes.

"So Snowy told you then?"

"Yeah."

A creature shaped like an onion peeked above the water.

"I'm sorry about attacking you. Please don't hurt me."

"You touch me again, you'll lose a tentacle. Release that skeleton, this instant."

The creature dropped Sans next to them.

"oof."

"Sorry," the creature said.

"That's it? Not even a thank you?" Avian huffed. "See if I ever help you again. Snowy was worried about you so he asked me to help you."

Frisk sighed and slumped to the ground.

"Well thank you."

"Just like that? You still owe me a kiss."

"Alright, come here."

Avian's nose drifted closer to Frisk's lips and she kissed on the cheek causing her nose to turn a cheery red.

"i see even the ladies swoon over you."

Frisk glanced at Sans in confusion.

Were there men swooning over her too?

Suddenly Sans' skull turned a dark shade of blue.

"Why the h-ll is he blushing for?" Chara asked.

Sans glanced up at Frisk.

"thanks for-"

'Helping you? Next time help yourself.'

Everything faded to black before Frisk could voice her thoughts as she succumbed to her injuries.

The next time she awoke, it was on a soft bed in the corner of a large room. The only contents of the room was a computer, a tv and a refrigerator but the walls were dusty laden with cobwebs.

"i see you're finally awake."

Frisk turned and saw a ghost with a moustache by her side.

"you were tossing and turning in your sleep so i was a little worried. your friend was very concerned about you."

'Wouldn't really call him a friend.'

Still it didn't stop Frisk from asking.

"You mean Sans?"

"if you were talking about that airplane then yeah."

"Oh."

"there was a skeleton too but he looked frightened at the sight of me. he vanished before i could say a word."

Frisk snorted.

'Of all things to be scared of. He isn't even a scary ghost.'

"Are you talking about me?" Chara asked. "I'm flattered but unless you are a special case I don't swing that way.."

"I wasn't thinking about you," Frisk retorted.

"oh you're still there huh?" Napstablook asked.

Chara blushed.

"Yeah," he muttered sheepishly.

"are you two dating?"

"No," Frisk said coolly.

"Then who was this ghost that you said wasn't so scary, hmm?" Chara asked slyly.

"It's Napstablook."

"How disappointing," Chara said.

"You just said you didn't swing that way."

"It still would have been cool if you did fancy me that way. I could use the ego boost."

Frisk sighed.

"Anyway it just surprised me that Sans would run away from a ghost like him," Frisk said.

Chara shrugged.

Frisk got up and winced.

"your wound still hasn't fully healed"

The covers fell from where they were covering Frisk.

Blood seeped through the magenta striped shirt she wore beneath her coat.

"you wouldn't let anyone near you so i treated you. see humans can't attack ghosts because we don't have a physical form. don't worry though i only removed the fabric that was covering the wound and i patched up the rest."

"Thank you," Frisk said, a smile at the edge of her lips. "Can we go outside?"

"sure, use my head as a crutch. don't worry ghosts can stabilize any form of their body."

Frisk placed her hands on Napstablook and got up. He helped her outside where Avian was.

"Hey!" she said.

"You're awake."

"Yeah, it appears that way."

"I'm glad you're alright."

"Can you lend me a wing?"

"Sure but don't get used to it."

"be careful alright, it is dangerous out here," he said and with that Napstablook vanished.

"so you can be polite when you want to."

Frisk blushed before whirling around. She spotted Sans walking up to her.

"What's it to you?"

Sans chuckled.

"you should smile more often. it's a good look on you."

'Just what is that supposed to mean? Is he making fun of me?'

Frisk glanced over his shoulder.

"Hey Napstablook."

Sans' pupils shrunk and immediately he turned.

Frisk snickered.

"Haha, you should have seen the look on your face."

"not cool."

"Yet you're still smiling," Frisk said with a grin.

"being a skeleton doesn't allow much freedom in expression."

"So you're scared of ghosts, huh?" she asked. "Why?"

"if something is not solid it's usually dangerous."

"Well it's nice to know that even you can be scared sometimes."

"why? are you scared?"

"Of course but that's the least of my worries. Sometimes you got to be brave even when you don't want to."

"sometimes its ok to be scared y'know."

"I wish that were true."

Frisk smiled pensively.

"well i'm glad you're alright but i hope you're not intending on going too far in that getup."

"What's wrong with it?"

"nothin', but your pants are pretty much ruined at this point."

Frisk glared at him.

"Then what do you suggest?"

Sans handed Frisk a dusty tutu.

"it's a pretty strong piece of armor if that's what concerns you."

Avian blushed.

"You can't be serious," Frisk spat. "It wouldn't even cover my legs."

"i'm sorry there's nothin' else i could find. look, don't worry about it. you just have to wear it until you could buy yourself some new pants."

"I suppose you're right. I just hope this doesn't cause any trouble."

"why would it cause trouble?"

Frisk sighed and pointed at Avian who's face turned even redder.

"You could tell she's just thinking about how sexy my legs are."

"point taken."

"I just have a bad feeling."

She pulled the tutu up her hips and changed out of her pants.

"so that's how you wear it huh? you kinda look like one of those dancers you see in the theaters. what do you call them on the surface?"

"Ballerinas."

"yeah, that's it."

Sans held out his left hand.

"so wanna dance?"

"Are you serious? This isn't the time to be dancing."

"you gotta relax and unwind."

"There's no music."

"so you can't dance. maybe you're just too scared."

Frisk sat up and glared at him removing her jacket. She grabbed his hand tightly.

"these can break y'know," Sans said as he grabbed her hand.

"You told me to dance. You didn't say how."

She stumbled on his feet.

"y'know you're very awful at this."

"Well I can't dance."

He swung her around.

"Am I the woman now?"

He released her.

"well that was fun," he said.

She joined him.

"wait here, i'll be back."

He came back with a mug of sea tea.

"drink up."

He sat next to her.

"I take it you already called you brother and told him you were here."

"yes, it's just our luck that the costume party is being hosted at the captain's home two days from now. i'd suggest a good disguise after all she despises humans."

"At this rate, I'd be surprised if any monster liked humans," Frisk said.

Sans was silent.

She hadn't exactly liked him either.

"So are you stickin' around?" she asked, picking her coat off the ground.

"nah, if i did i wouldn't sleep a wink."

Frisk chuckled.

"well see you around, kid."

With that he walked away.

"Y'know you kinda look cute in that tutu," Avian said.

"Thank you."

"Baka, don't ruin it be making an expression like that. Look I know things are tough just don't be afraid to ask for help if you need a shoulder to lean on, alright? You don't have to go through everything alone."

Frisk chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Well we should get back," Avian said. "Napstablook said we could stay with him for a couple more days until you completely recover."

"Ha, that's good," Frisk said leaning on her wing.

Avian lead her up to two houses. One was pink and the other blue. Both were slanted.

She brought Frisk inside the blue one which she assumed was Napstablook's home.

The moment they arrived, Frisk collapsed on the bed with exhaustion.


	51. Ch 51: The Blue Soul

Warning: Attempted non-con stuff

Chapter 51: The Blue Soul

The next time she awoke she was in a fancy bed with a pink frilly bedspread.

Suddenly there was a loud ringing coming from the right.

Groaning Frisk turned to the sound and saw it was coming from a small cellphone.

She eagerly picked it up and clicked talk.

"Hello?"

"So Shirley, are you coming to the party tonight?"

"Party? What party?" Frisk asked.

"You forgot? Jared invited us to come over with some friends at his house."

"Oh."

"You're not intending on bailing, are you?"

"No," Frisk blirted out before she could think.

"Alright, remember my dad will be picking us up after practice."

"Practice?"

"Y'know ballet. My father wants me to become a dancer like my mother."

"Oh."

"Well see you later."

Frisk clicked the phone off and got dressed.

Once again, she found herself disgusted by the cropped tops, skinny jeans and short in her dresser that looked sinful to wear.

She liked coverage. It made her feel more safe and more secure.

After Frisk got dressed, she headed out of her room into the kitchen which was covered in dirty plates, empty liquor bottles and empty coffee filters.

A woman with a stained tanktop and torn jeans was sitting in the kitchen nursing a mug of coffee.

"Oh you're up I see."

"Are you taking me to school or..."

She looked surprised.

"Well that's different. You usually have breakfast before you go."

The woman swayed her head lazily.

"There might be something in the fridge," she said.

Frisk noticed the woman didn't get up to help her or anything so she assumed it was something she had to do herself.

From the redness in her eyes is was apparent she was incapable of cooking even if she could.

She took out some milk from the fridge and a box of cereal from the cupboard fixing herself a bowl.

Just as she was about to dig in her breakfast, the woman got up and headed to her room.

Frisk was about to say something but thought better of it.

Asking for a ride from someone who was clearly drunk was a death wish and even if this was a dream she wanted to avoid the outcome of it.

After she finished eating, she grabbed her bag and headed out.

She took out her cellphone and tried to look for her friend's phone number when she heard someone honk to her.

Frisk turned and saw a fancy car drive up to her.

One of the windows was rolled down and a girl with long blonde hair glanced at her through the window.

"Well don't just stand there. Hop in."

Frisk headed into the car and drove off.

"Your mom ditched you again, didn't she?"

"Oh does she do it alot?"

"This is the fourth time she's done it this week ever since she's went with that guy. He's probably another doozy."

Frisk glanced at a photo of a woman with short blonde hair.

"Who's that?"

"Oh that's my mother. You never seen her have you?"

Frisk nodded.

"What's her name?"

"Amanda."

"Interesting."

"What's so interesting about it?"

'Terri's mother also was named Amanda wasn't she?'

"It was just a passing thought."

"She would have picked us up but she has work."

"She's beautiful."

"I know."

They were dropped off outside the school.

"Steph," the man at the steering wheel said. "Good luck at school."

"Don't worry, dad. I'm always lucky," Steph said.

"You too, Shirley."

Frisk nodded.

"Alright."

Once her dad drove off, Steph spoke.

"What was that about?"

"Huh?"

"You're quiet. Usually it's hard to get you to shut up."

After school, Steph and Frisk sat in the grass in front of the school.

'What will happen after I leave the underground? There might be the chance that the king and I could make some arrangement but that doesn't change my circumstances. Even if I do make it to the surface it will be short lived. I can't run forever.'

"So who do you like?"

Frisk turned towards Stephanie and blushed.

"Huh? That's a little random."

"You looked like you were in deep thought."

"I was just thinkin' about the future."

'What it would be like on the surface if I freed the monsters. If Sans was still my friend after everything. He don't seem to like the fact I've killed some monsters while I was down here.'

"The future in the arms of your boyfriend?"

"Of course not," Frisk snapped.

Steph chuckled.

"So who is it, hmm?"

Frisk blushed.

"I don't have anybody."

"Is it Austin?"

"Who's Austin?" Frisk asked.

Steph chuckled.

"That's him over there."

Steph pointed at a boy with short blond hair. He was walking next to a boy with shoulder length red hair which he tied back in a small ponytail.

Steph cooed.

"Oh you like Michael."

Frisk was entranced by the other boy but had no idea why.

"Huh?"

"You were staring at him for longer than a minute."

"Well he's kind of captivating."

Steph left before Frisk could say another word.

Much to her horror, Steph had walked up to the boy. They talked for some time before she returned.

She came back beyond herself with excitement.

"He said he'd come."

"Oh joy."

"You don't need to be sarcastic."

"I don't even know him."

"Relax it'll be fun."

Michael smiled and waved at Frisk.

"Don't just stand there, wave at him."

Frisk cringed and reluctantly waved back.

She turned when she heard a horn beep at them.

"Come on, Shirley."

Frisk followed Steph to the car and they were dropped off outside hers or rather Shirley's home.

Before she could say another word, Steph's father drove off.

"I thought we were going to a party."

"We are. I told my dad we were coming to your house because it's a closer walk."

Steph and Frisk walked to a house a couple of blocks away.

A bunch of cars were parked outside the house and assorted lights flashed through the windows with blue, green and red colors.

"Is this the place?"

"Yeah, it fits the description. Let's go."

Once they were inside, the two looked around.

"Oh look there's Jared and Michael's nearby. Why don't you go talk to him."

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling."

"Nonsense, lighten up."

She shoved her to Michael.

"Talk to him."

Frisk chuckled nervously.

"Um-hello."

"Hey."

The silence was long.

'How awkward.'

"How are you?

"Good."

"So how do you like the party so far."

Frisk smiled.

"I guess I'm havin' fun."

"That's good."

He glanced away from Frisk.

"Um. Do you want a drink?"

"Sure," she said watching him carefully as he got the drinks.

She saw a white packet peering out of his back pocket.

He came back minutes later with two glasses of fruit punch.

Frisk took a glass from his hand and turning to the side. She tilted the glass without the drink hitting her lips.

"Good punch," Frisk said, dumping the punch in the trashbag.

"So your friend likes me but I don't think I'm your type. I guess what I'm askin' is why?"

"I know a boy that looked just like you."

"A doppleganger?"

Frisk glanced at him.

"The only difference between you is the way you have your hair, the clothes are different and he's more mysterious."

Michael motioned her to follow him to a room.

Frisk nabbed a knife from another guy before joining him. She hid it in her pant pocket.

"I'm not mysterious?"

"Not at all."

"I think you haven't looked hard enough," he said, his soft smile turning malicious. His hand reached out to trap her as he slammed the door and locked it.

Frisk chuckled.

"So predictable. You were planning on drugging me weren't ya? I saw the drugs in your pocket. I'm not a fool."

Michael looked startled.

"Well so what. Not much good that will do when no one will hear you scream."

He grabbed her shirt pulling at it.

"Let me go."

She grabbed at his hands.

He chuckled.

"Not so powerful now. You're weak just like the rest of them."

Frisk snorted.

"You mean you do this often? Somehow I'm not surprised. It's fitting for scum like you."

Steph came in from the other room looking agape.

"Are you just gonna stand there? Help me."

Michael turned to glare at her.

"Hehe, maybe she just needed some alone time."

Frisk chuckled.

"Looks like your friend backed out."

Her left hand reached for her knife.

"You really are something aren'tcha? Calling us weak when we comply. Are you going to say I asked for it too?"

Frisk stabbed him in the groin.

"You b-tch."

"See when idiots like you think with your dick, I'm inclined to throw away the privilege altogether. Hope you understand and in time you'll forgive me though I don't care either way."

Michael looked at her as if she was a monster.

"You're insane."

"Well this is only a dream, right? I can just claim you asked for it because you did didn't you?"

"N-no."

"Yes, you did."

She stabbed him in the groin.

"NO!" he cried out.

"Admit it I mean it's not like it hurts. You feel the same pleasure that I do."

Frisk took out the knife and did it again.

"NOOOO!"

Frisk looked down at her handiwork satisfied. She left the room and grabbed Steph dragging her away while she was talking with Jared.

"Hey stop, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? We're leaving."

"Why?"

"Don't be an idiot. It's obvious why we're here. You want to rebel because you feel pressured to make your dad proud but this is the wrong way to do it."

"How do you know?"

"You knew what was happening to me but you avoided it. You can't possibly think this'll lead to any fun."

Steph snorted.

"You're wrong. I'll prove it."

Frisk smirked.

"Fat lot of good they find out about the stabbing that happened in the other room."

"What do you mean by that? What happened?"

"Well you saw didn't you? What that boy tried to do? If you think for one second I was going to let him do anything to me then you are barking up the wrong tree."

"What? That can't be. That's not how I remember it. Shirley didn't do that."

"No," Frisk said. "She didn't. I did."

"Who are you? Why did you do this?"

"Do you really think I'm going to let this continue the way you want it to? Get real," Frisk said. "I wouldn't have survived for as long as I had if I lived your way. It's a hard life in the real world. When you've lived on the streets, you see everything."

"You're a monster."

Frisk chuckled.

"Hah, it's only a dream. What do I care? They're not real. You were willing to put your friend in danger to get what you want it's no different."

Steph looked horrified.

"Still I have to thank you, you've helped me realize what if feels like to be honest with myself despite it all and what a life of morality is all about so thank you."

'If I leave things the way they are that's the kind of world I'll wind up living with. I can't allow that to happen no matter what.' Frisk thought.

'Do I really feel pressured or am I jealous that my stepmother is trying to take 'him' away from me?' Stephanie thought. 'I guess after mom died I could never properly grieve for her.'

"Thank you, I guess," she said.

'What would have happened if this was real though?'

Frisk sat up. A wet cloth had fallen from her forehead.

"you were running a fever."

"Oh."

She turned and glanced at Napstablook.

Napstablook blushed.

"i'm glad you're alright now."

She got up.

"I think I'm going to take a walk and get a breath of fresh air. I'll be back," she said.

 _ **Awsgosto 1768**_

 _ **While monsters had been adjusting to life in the underground for hundreds of years, Earl Dreemurr and his wife, Sisestad had resided in the castle in the ruins made of purple brick.**_

 _ **Earl was a white chubby goat monster with brown eyes, long dark hair and a goatee. His wife Sisestad however was a black goat with green eyes and long blue hair. Some pieces of her hair were tied back in tight braids.**_

 _ **Monsters slaved away at building this castle for him and his family. With their captivity was the memory of their lives on the surface and how the humans had ruined it for them.**_

 _ **It was up to the king to remember this story for his descendents in case something like that happened again.**_

 _ **If Asgore was to succeed the throne he needed to be strong if not stronger than he was.**_

 _ **"Earl?"**_

 _ **The king turned and peered at his wife who was standing in the doorway of his room.**_

 _ **"Sisestad, what is it?"**_

 _ **"It's our son. I tried to wake up our son for school but he insists on staying home."**_

 _ **"School? Why would our son need to go to school?" Earl asked.**_

 _ **Sisestad regarded him shrewdly, gazing at him as if he were stupid for even asking that question.**_

 _ **"Well if you want him to be some ignorant dictator be my guest. How will our son ever be fit to rule this kingdom if he is oblivious to the other monster's concerns?"**_

 _ **"That is the least of his problems. Sure that's a great thing to have, but it's hardly necessary to become a fitting ruler. He needs nothing more then to be alive to rule. I hardly see how an education would help where fighting would not. The monsters would hardly know the difference."**_

 _ **"Perhaps but the last thing this kingdom needs is a sufficient excuse for monsters to form a rebellion against its monarchy."**_

 _ **Sisestad left the room.**_

 _ **"ASGORE, GET UP." she yelled and it echoed across the castle.**_

 _ **Asgore jolted out of bed.**_

 _ **His heart beating erratically. Quickly he opened the door.**_

 _ **"Mom? What is it?"**_

 _ **"Get ready for school."**_

 _ **"School? But mom, I don't want to go to school."**_

 _ **"You have little choice in the matter."**_

 _ **"All those kids need is another excuse to tease me. They call me, a little pansy and they say I'm not fit to rule in my father's place."**_

 _ **Sisestad huffed and smiled slyly.**_

 _ **"A real shame that they aren't the king. Until that day comes I guess they'll just have to wait to kiss your feet."**_

 _ **"Mom, this isn't funny. I don't want to deal with the other kids."**_

 _ **"This is not up for debate, young man. Besides out of all the monsters surely one of them will be your friend. The odds are in your favor with being the king's son and all. So have a little hope."**_

 _ **Asgore grumbled.**_

 _ **"Mom!"**_

 _ **"Now get dressed. Believe me if it was a matter of perserving your self-image I'd let you stay home however I'm not letting anything stand in the way of your education. Not even ignorant children who live off of butchering your self-esteem."**_

 _ **Quickly Asgore headed to the kitchen. The table had already been set up with a white lacy table cloth. One of the royal maids had already prepared breakfast on the table.**_

 _ **Asgore sat down and dug in to his food before taking his bag and heading out with his bodyguard.**_

 _ **"Franklin, keep an eye out on him alright." Sisestad said.**_

 _ **Franklin, the prince's bodyguard was a tall skeleton who wore a fancy suit, tie and ironed black pants.**_

 _ **For as long as Asgore could remember he had been a long time friend of his father's.**_

 _ **Once they had headed out Franklin spoke.**_

 _ **"Young prince, is there something troubling you?" he asked.**_

 _ **"Nothing. Just mom forcing me to go to school against MY wishes."**_

 _ **Franklin chuckled.**_

 _ **"It's quite rib tickling isn't it?"**_

 _ **"Rib tickling?"**_

 _ **"I guess you didn't get the joke. Oh well. Perhaps in time, you'll understand why she's doing this. You ought to know how much the queen cares about you."**_

 _ **"She's has a bad way of showing it."**_

 _ **Once Asgore arrived at school, he spotted monsters clumping together talking amongst themselves.**_

 _ **Asgore felt his heart beat quickly, his mind clustered in fog.**_

 _ **"Come along, prince. No use in idling about. Let's head to your first class."**_

 _ **Franklin lead him to a classroom full of flat rectangular chairs and stools.**_

 _ **On the front of the classroom was empty vials in a tray and a sink.**_

 _ **The room however was empty except for the teacher whose face was like a clam monster and another skeleton in the room wearing a lab coat.**_

 _ **The skeleton wore a pair of goggles and was tinkering with some chemicals in the vials.**_

 _ **"Howdy," Asgore greeted him shyly.**_

 _ **Still the skeleton continued on as if he hadn't heard him speak.**_

 _ **Perhaps he didn't hear him.**_

 _ **"HOWDY," Asgore tried speaking once more.**_

 _ **The skeleton jolted as the chemicals in his vials flew onto his lab coat causing it to smoke where the liquid had dropped. He set down the vial and took off his lab coat before taking off his goggles.**_

 _ **"What-is-it? Couldn't you see I-was-busy?" the skeleton asked through gritted teeth.**_

 _ **"Sorry. Say what were you working on anyway?" Asgore inquired curiously.**_

 _ **"Just sciencey stuff, nothing you could possibly be interested in."**_

 _ **"I don't know about that? What's so boring about causing your lab coat to go up in smoke? Do you make explosions too?"**_

 _ **The skeleton huffed folding his arms irritably.**_

 _ **"Of course not."**_

 _ **"Oh."**_

 _ **The skeleton was gazing at Asgore very shrewdly.**_

 _ **"You look familiar."**_

 _ **Asgore chuckled nervously.**_

 _ **"I don't know why. We haven't met before."**_

 _ **'If he finds out I'm the prince then I'm history.'**_

 _ **"What's your name anyway?"**_

 _ **"Me?"**_

 _ **"Yeah, you. Who else would I be talking too? Definitely not that ol' man." The skeleton said, before looking up to gaze at Franklin.**_

 _ **"It's Asgore. What about you?"**_

 _ **"Wing Ding," he said.**_

 _ **"Are you sure you don't make explosions?"**_

 _ **Wing Ding sighed.**_

 _ **"I guess you're not going to let this go huh?"**_

 _ **Asgore looked at him in confusion. Wing Dings merely smirked as if he was quite proud of himself.**_

 _ **"While science is not centered around explosions. It does include the next best thing. You get to see chemicals react to physical objects and magical objects. Some of the chain reactions are quite fascinating."**_

 _ **"I'll admit that does sound kind of cool."**_

 _ **Once class started, the teacher introduced himself to the class.**_

 _ **"Greetings, my name is Oyster however as your teacher I'd like it if you all would address me as Mr Oyster from here on out."**_

 _ **He called out the names of the monsters in class one by one.**_

 _ **His eyes narrowed however before he called Asgore's name.**_

 _ **"Asgore Murderer."**_

 _ **All the monsters fell silent, Asgore turned and saw that Franklin was winking at him giving him a quirky smirk.**_

 _ **'Figures, he'd go with an anagram. He couldn't resist poking fun at my last name. Bet mom let him do it too. At least he didn't go around telling everyone that I'm the prince.'**_

 _ **Still as time past it was becoming apparent that Oyster was really out for his blood always calling on him to answer questions.**_

 _ **"What are the three rules of magic theory, Mr Murderer?"**_

 _ **Asgore was certain that this wasn't even covered through the lecture. Still Wing Ding's hand had shot up nevertheless but the teacher called on him instead and he didn't even have his hand up.**_

 _ **"I-I don't know."**_

 _ **Oyster huffed, muttering 'amateur' under his breath.**_

 _ **"The three basic rules are this. All magic has a basis in creation. It can only be created by creation. Creations cannot be created or destroyed unless through magical means."**_

 _ **While he had been discouraged for the remainder of class, it wasn't until after it was done that Wing Ding stopped him.**_

 _ **"So did you learn anything?"**_

 _ **"No, it might has well have been gibberish. My brain hurts from all of it."**_

 _ **"Usually it's not that bad. Science I mean. That teacher really had it out for you, didn't he?"**_

 _ **Asgore nodded.**_

 _ **"I'll explain it so it's more clear. There was this scientist that theorised that this place was created from an undescribable force. This force was also responsible for causing the rules of this place. If this force was also responsible for creating the rules. It makes sense it would be their creation. It's why we call that force, a creation."**_

 _ **"That makes sense," he said. "But what does that have to do with making chemical reactions?"**_

 _ **"There's other components within creation that makes chemical reactions possible. With those chemical reactions it's theorised that this reality was created."**_

 _ **Two weeks had passed, Asgore was finding school to be quite fun with Wing Ding around however it was too good to last.**_

 _ **Somehow he had ended up vexing Mr Oyster even though Asgore had answered all of his questions correctly. Mr Oyster had asked to see the young prince after class much to Asgore's confusion.**_

 _ **So after class, he had stayed after.**_

 _ **"I see you get a kick out of undermining my authority, Mr Murderer or should I say Mr Dreemurr? Maybe you should return to the castle, back to your parents who spoil you."**_

 _ **Asgore turned red in the face.**_

 _ **"Pardon?"**_

 _ **"It's no secret that your father has ways of abusing his power to get what he wants and you're no different. We're not your slaves to command at your whim, Mr Dreemurr and I will not be disrespected so apologise.**_

 _ **"Sorry," he said, softly.**_

 _ **"Louder, I didn't hear you."**_

 _ **"I'm sorry."**_

 _ **"Good. That will be all."**_

 _ **Asgore left the classroom with his shoulders slumped. A group of monsters were hovering outside the classroom all with various emotion.**_

 _ **The only person Asgore saw however was Wing Ding though he couldn't read the skeleton's expression.**_

 _ **Still there was no indication that anything had changed as Wing Ding had led Asgore to a long river that had come from the waterfall at the far end of the cavern.**_

 _ **"Beautiful isn't it?"**_

 _ **"The waterfall?" Asgore asked.**_

 _ **"Yes, it must be your first time seeing it if the rumors are true. That is the source of the underground's energy without it we'd have no light down here, no electricity. No electricity, no food."**_

 _ **"So you know then? That I'm the prince?"**_

 _ **"It was kind of hard to filter it out when Mr Oyster's voice carries. Everyone outside the classroom could hear you two talking."**_

 _ **Asgore groaned.**_

 _ **"I'm done for. I'll understand if you don't want to be around me because of this."**_

 _ **He was about to turn and leave when Wing Ding's voice stopped him.**_

 _ **"I said nothing about not wanting to be around you. If anything I'm amazed that you're even here given the rumors surrounding the king and his reputation."**_

 _ **"Mr Oyster was mentioning that."**_

 _ **"Still what he said was irrational given the context of what he was saying. There's been rumor going around that there are more monsters becoming prone to acts of irrational violence. Most of which people are claiming is linked to the king," said Wing Ding. "I don't know whether these rumors hold any water however even if these claims were true, connecting them to someone else who has no control over these turn of events would be ignorant and illogical."**_

 _ **"You think so?"**_

 _ **"I know so," Wing Ding said.**_

 _ **"Thanks alot. You're a great friend, Wing Ding."**_

 _ **"I know."**_

As Frisk was heading out, she ran into a goat monster around the same height as her.

"Sorry."

Frisk looked up and saw the monster offer his hand. He wore a red mask that obscured his face and a set of golden armor over violet robes. She could see brown eyes peer from the eyeholes in the mask.

She readily accepted his hand.

"It's a beautiful day today isn't it?"

Perplexed by the question, Frisk simply agreed.

"Though I haven't seen you around here before. What is your name?"

"My name?" Frisk asked. This was the first monster who had asked her about her name.

"Um, it's Frisk," she said. "And you?"

"You can call me, Asriel."

"Asriel?!" Chara said. "Wait, I know an Asriel."

'You do?'

"Yeah, there's no way this monster is Asriel. The Asriel I know wouldn't be caught dead in such a cool costume."

'And why not?'

"Well from what I remember he's kinda lame. I'd say he's more of a nerd like yourself."

'Said nerd, also saved us from getting killed from that scarlet assassin.'

Asriel conjured a fireball in his hand.

"Wanna have a battle?"

"A battle?"

A determined look passed the monster's eyes.

"Well you look like you have seen some battles in your life time. It's an honorary tradition to spar with someone in battle to see who's stronger."

"What if I don't want to fight?" Frisk said.

"Oh? Are you afraid you will lose?"

Frisk pondered something.

"It's not losing that I'm worried about. I made two promises. If you kill me I'd be breaking one. If I killed you I'd also be breaking one."

Asriel chuckled heartily.

"Who says it's a battle to the death? If I wanted to kill you I'm already quite capable of doing so."

To any other person it might have sounded like a joke the way he was chuckling but his voice was mirthless. It was reminiscent of a conversation Frisk had with Sans.

In the case of the conversation she had with the skeleton, Sans had used humor to conceal a threat. His voice however had contained none of the mirth that came with the joke.

Asriel didn't seem like the kind of monster who would conceal threats through humor. Given the context of the words, it seemed death was a very personal thing to him.

It was something she could understand very well.

"Alright then, I'll battle with you," she said before getting up.

Asriel chuckled.

"Good."

He stood still.

Frisk regarded him cautiously.

"Aren't you gonna attack?"

"I'm fine where I'm at."

"Awfully cocky isn't he?" Chara added.

It would appear that way. Still to be confident enough to wait for the person to attack could very well be an indicator to not underestimate her opponent.

Frisk walked up to him and her right fist flew towards him.

He sidestepped it easily.

"You are too slow."

Frisk swung again but Asriel moved again.

"Why are you evading my attacks?"

"Ever heard the saying, slow and steady wins the race."

Only when the battle continued and Frisk was beginning to feel exhausted did the words sink.

She was so slow, he immediately caught her fist in his right hand.

"Is that the best you can do?"

She reached out with her leg causing him to stumble and release his hold on her.

He conjured fireballs with his hand firing them towards her feet.

She yelped before noticing Asriel preparing to conjure what looked to be an electric ball.

Quickly Frisk managed to tiptoe around the flames. She used the opportunity to punch him with her left hand, the stronger of the two.

Asriel grinned as he caught her wrist in his left hand. Yellow magic danced along where his hand joined her wrist.

Frisk tried to move but found she was paralysed.

'Sh-t.'

"That was a fun match. Still it wasn't very impressive," he said. "though you have a lot of potential."

Asriel took a vial from his belt and tossed it at the ground in front of her where it exploded into yellow smoke.

When the smoke ceased, Frisk noticed the magic had disappeared from her left hand.

"You don't know much about battling down here do you? That's completely understandable if you don't," he said. "No one keeps the old traditions anymore. So not many would know about status ailments."

"Well I did learn some information on it. I just had no idea that magic could inflict certain states. I thought you might have grown some toxic plants down here or something."

"Completely understandable. I can teach you more about status ailments if you like. I'll even give you more pointers on how to fight."

Frisk nodded.

"The only magics that inflict status ailments are the following: fire, void and lightning magic. Lightning magic inflicts paralysis, fire inflicts burns and void magic inflicts poison damage. Still even the most experienced fighters will fight with a status ailment," Asriel explained. "Burns and poison usually can't be cured without a potion of some sort, still a shield spell would equally suffice if a fighter doesn't care about pain and is trying to outlast an opponent. Paralysis only stops physical attacks so casting magic in those situations is still no problem."

"I see. Can monsters utilise all the magics?"

"No only boss monsters can utilise all forms of magic."

"Oh? So you're a boss monster then?"

"Correct."

"I see then you can't teach monsters other types of magic then?"

"I could but it's not a matter of learning magic or understanding it but rather executing it. Monsters can't execute different types of magic because they're not built for it. Boss monsters were the only kind made with that very purpose."

"So if the subject being taught wasn't human then they could learn it with ease?"

"Not quite. In fact the whole problem is reversed. Where monsters are only built for certain magics, other beings such as humans don't have to worry about that instead where monsters already understand how to cast magic and possess the intent to cast it, humans don't."

"I don't follow."

"Two things are required to get a spell down. Typically when casting a spell a certain state of mind must be present. With void magic, it is most effective when the caster is honest. It is equally effective if the caster strongly exhibits the trait that coalesces with their soul to cast that spell. So a soul that is strongly honest would be able to use strong void magic in theory but only if magic was present since it is the second thing that is required for spell casting."

"So then you would know how to use magic the most efficent way possible then?"

"I don't know about that."

Frisk sighed.

"Well I could use the help. I have these spells."

"Let's see it."

Frisk conjured a fireball in her hands before it exploded in her hands.

She yelped.

Asriel qwelled the fires with his hands as Frisk conjured a blue bone in her hand.

His eyes widened.

"Both of those spells were pretty advanced magic. Still you seem unskilled. Continue like this and you can hurt yourself."

"So what do I do?"

"Close your eyes and concentrate. Focus on the heat around you and draw it in one place."

Frisk could feel something manifesting in her hand.

"Still even if you have mastered this in one try. Magic cannot be utilised to it's full potential if it is not used."

She opened her eyes and saw her hand had manifested a red flame every so often it was blowing with the light breeze.

"Even now, your flame twitches. It is unsteady. You need to put more focus on maintaining the spell. Only then can you utilize it. Focus requires time. If you like I can train you more tomorrow."

"Sure."

"Good. I will see you then."

With that he continued with his walk towards Snowdin.

The training had continued for the remainder of the days to come.

During training one particular day, Frisk conjured a blue flame in her hand.

"I think you've managed to grasp some control over your magic," Asriel said. "Now it's a matter of manifesting it. Close your eyes and picture the shape and what you intend to use it for."

"The intent?"

"Yes, the intent is important for the kind of magic you intend to cast. If you intend to hurt someone the magic will not only hurt the intended party but the effect will linger longer than someone who just wanted to hinder their enemy."

'I want to survive.'

A white bone manifested in her hand.

Asriel glanced at the bone thoughtfully.

"I see."

"What?"

"It is nothing. I was just thinking about something. I guess that will be all for today. You ought to take it easy. Your body is probably fatigued after using all of that magic."

Before Frisk could speak, Asriel was gone.

"Did I do it or not?"

Chara shrugged.

"Who knows."

Avian appeared from the north.

"I saw you fighting."

"Yeah, that monster wanted to spar. We were just playing around," Frisk said.

"Is something bothering you? You've been leaving without a word."

"Yeah, I've also been wondering about that," said Chara.

"It's nothing."

"Something was clearly bothering you though. Are you sure you want to keep it a secret? Sometimes it's good to have someone there to confide in so it don't eat at you."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well to each their own," Chara said.

 _ **"You've helped me realize what it feels like to be honest with myself despite it all and what a life of morality is all about so thank you."**_

"Are you sure?" Avian asked.

Frisk's eyebrows twitched.

"I SAID I don't want to talk about it."

"Wow that was mean," Chara said.

With a huff, Frisk walked away.

"Wait," Avian called out.

"I need some fresh air."

"Well, screw you too," she snapped as Frisk headed south.

'What am I even talking about? Everything I've done letting Zara live with them, leaving, this was because of me. I thought-'

"You thought they loved him more than you.' said another voice in her head.

'You're lying.'

'You're so selfish. You claim your actions was to save him but all you could think about was whether or not they'd replace you and you couldn't bear it. You didn't even think about what would happen once you left.'

'That's not true.'

'You could never tell them what was really bothering you. After all what would they think about you if they found out you were getting jealous over a child. You know people don't like sinners.'

Frisk traversed through the water to the south. Piles of trash were sitting in the corners as well as an old ice chest and refrigerator.

A very familiar dummy stood in between the ruble.

Grumbling, Frisk lashed out punching it.

"Yeah who cares," Chara said.

'Why am I even thinking about it? I can make mistakes. I just have to try harder.'

Curious about the refrigerator, Frisk opened it. Bottles of unopened soda was inside.

"Are those glass bottles?" Chara asked.

'Looks that way.'

She took one bottle out.

In the freezer, Frisk saw packages of Astro food and took out one sitting on the ice chest.

Opening the Astro food, Frisk saw it looked just like a moon pie.

'Never had food like this before.'

"I have," Chara said. "I think they only sell it to special people."

Frisk plopped a piece in her mouth.

"Well it tastes good at any rate."

She wrapped it carefully and set it in her pocket for later before attempting to open the bottle of soda.

"This is hard to open."

Her hand hurt.

"Ugh this sucks. I give up."

"Maybe the other monsters can help," Chara suggested.

Frisk sighed.

"You're right."

She got up and was about to head back when the sound of splashed passed her ears and the dummy reemerged in front of her floating around, spittle and cotton flying off it's body.

"You fool. You think you can hurt me? I'm a ghost that lives inside a DUMMY. My cousin used to live inside a dummy too. Until YOU, you...shucks! You were really boring. They got annoyed and flew away like any self-respecting spectre."

Frisk snorted.

"You think I'm funny do you? We'll see who has the last laugh. Dummies come out."

"Heh, he can't be serious," Chara said.

She looked around and saw dummies appearing from the shadows, from the deep depths of the water and from behind them.

"Cr-p."

"Dummies, attack."

Suddenly they fired bubbles at her from the sides and from behind.

Frisk dodged as they headed for her and it hit the dummy.

"Ow, you dummies. Watch where you're aiming your magic attacks."

She grinned smugly.

The dummy looked uneasy.

"Hey you. Forget I said anything about magic."

Frisk conjured a bone and tossed it at the dummy who dodged it.

"What are you gonna do with one measly bone?"

The dummies lunged for her from behind but she slipped through their opening.

She fired a barrage of bones in his direction.

One of them scratched the dummy's cheek.

"Hey watch it."

Frisk conjured a fireball in her left hand and tried to concentrate on forming another one in her right hand.

She moved in the dummy's direction allowing the magic to follow her and she back away in time as it hit him.

"I'll defeat you and take your soul then I'll use your soul to cross the barrier."

"Are you sure you won't absorb it for your own gain? A monster gets stronger when they absorb human souls. Your history is written all over the walls. You wouldn't even thought of it if no one had done it before. It must be so tempting when you're so weak," Frisk taunted.

"I'll kill you."

More dummies lunged for her.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that. You see I made a promise."

The dummy scoffed.

"It doesn't matter what you think when you're gonna die. When I break the barrier, I'll stand in the window of a fancy store then everything I want will be mine. Then I'll avenge my cousin."

The dummies fired more attacks.

One of the bubbles hit her face causing blood to drip down her cheek.

"Predictable you always leave openings."

"Cousin?" Chara asked.

"What was their name again?"

Chara face-palmed.

"This is going nowhere," he sputtered.

"You don't even know their name? What kind of family are you? If you're gonna risk your life for someone you should at least know their name. Do you even know what they like or what they aspire to be?" Frisk snapped.

"Of course I do, you idiot. They wanted to be a rock star. It was always their dream. They would always take trips to the surface, listening to rock bands until one day they mysteriously disappeared never to be seen again."

"How do you know a human killed them?"

"I don't but it doesn't matter when heaven has already reserved a place for your soul."

The dummies fired and one of them hit Frisk in the side causing her to fold in on herself.

The other hit the mad dummy.

"Hey guys."

Dummies emerged from the shadows.

"Dummies, dummies, dummies. Remember how I said not to shoot at me. Well...failures you're fired. You're all being replaced. Now you'll see my true power. Relying on people that aren't garbage."

Suddenly metal dummies appeared.

"Dummy bots, magic missile."

The dummy bots fired rockets which all locked on Frisk.

Frisk tries to dodge but it turned immediately in her direction hitting her in the chest.

"Ugh."

She retaliated with a bone attack coming from the ground.

"Dummy bots, try again."

The dummy bots fired again.

Frisk dodged and ran towards the dummy crouching behind it.

"No!"

The missiles hit him.

"Dummy bots, you're awful."

The dummy bots lunged towards her after firing their missiles.

Frisk sidestepped their frontal attack and steered the missiles towards the mad dummy.

"Dummy bots, final attack."

From all sides the dummy bots fired their missiles but Frisk easily dodged them causing them to hit the mad dummy.

"No way these guys are even worse than the other guys."

Frisk chuckled walking past them.

Frisk smugly fired a bone at it hitting it squarely in the chest and pinned it to the wall.

"Are you going to quit? Have you had enough? Stop this. If you try to kill me again I won't show you any mercy."

The dummy looked around and saw none of the other dummies were nowhere to be seen.

"Who cares," he said. "I don't need friends. I got knives."

The mad dummy fired a knife at them from behind but she caught it in her hand.

"I'm out of knives."

"And I'm fresh out of mercy. Say good night."

"You-"

Frisk fired a bone at his chest.

The mad dummy faded to dust. but Frisk didn't turn back.


	52. Ch 52: Waterfall

Big whooping A/N: It's been a while. Remember a while back when I said most of my chapters were typed up and ready to post. Usually I edit them slightly and post. That big word document that I typed all my story on is gone I gotta retype it all again. Just a note to people that type on word documents alot, DO NOT SAVE A LARGE STORY on a word document. The longer the story, the likelier it is for that document to glitch on you and delete your hard work. Fortunately since all of it was prewritten I only had to rewrite this chapter.

Chapter 52: Waterfall

As Frisk was heading back she picked up another drink from the fridge as her phone began to ring.

She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey long time no see."

"Hey Snowy."

Frisk heard monsters talkin' in the background.

"Hey, is Avian with you?"

"Good, she was a little worried about you so I told her where you were headed."

'I thought he sent her because he was worried about me.'

'Well, now her reaction makes a great deal of sense. In hindsight, that appeared kinda heartless," Chara said.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Snowy replied.

"Don't worry, she's here."

"Good."

"Though I might have been a little mean to her."

"WHAT?!"

"Snowy, who are you talkin' to?"

Frisk heard Barby's voice in the background.

"The human of course."

"Since when did you two get so close?"

"It's not like that, Barby," Snowy said. "We ran into each other as he was heading out, trying to rescue Sans."

"Really? Since when does Sans need rescuing?"

Speaking of Sans, she spotted him talking with Avian at a clearing. He was sitting next to her and appeared to be talking to her.

"Why don't ya ask him? Look, give the phone to Barby. I want to talk to her."

During that time, Frisk assumed he had handed the phone to Barby.

"Listen if you're not even gonna believe me I'm not gonna bother talking to ya. I'm not in the mood."

"Look it's not like I don't believe ya but couldn't ya at least told the rest of us. You even left without saying goodbye."

Frisk sighed.

"I guess I did, didn't I?"

"The least you could have done was give us your number before you call. We might want to call you and check up on you."

'That's surprising. Why would you wanna do that?'

"That's most stupidest thing I've heard coming out of your brain," Chara said.

"While Snowy was chilling out, the rest of us were worrying about you."

"Why?" Frisk stammered in confusion.

'My company will only lead you to no good.'

"There you go again doing that negative self-talk. How annoying," Chara said.

'Then don't read my thoughts.'

"Well after meeting someone everyday for so long it's kinda hard to remain distant, if you get what I mean."

'I think I do, funnily enough.'

She always had to live on fearing that someone might discover the lies she hid behind her appearance. Sam had been the first one she had trusted after her mother had died. After her mother had died she had been bounced from family to family never calling one place, home for too long.

"Well I ought to give the phone back to Snowy."

"Hold on, it's been a while. Weren't you the one who wanted to talk?"

"Oh yeah."

"So how have you been doing?"

"Good, I suppose. School's gonna start up tomorrow."

"School? You have school down here?"

"Of course," Barby supplied. "How else do you expect us to master magic?"

"Where do you go to school?"

"In Hotland of course by the MTT resort. The place is comprised of six floors that to different parts of the city."

"Just what exactly does MTT stand for? Didn't Avian mention something about an MTT casino or something?"

"Oh that's easy. It stands for Mettaton. He owns his own rigamaroll in Hotland. He has a casino, a hotel, a restaurant, a stage. You name it, he's probably got it."

"He must be quite a character then."

"In a matter of speaking. Well better go, Snowy wants to talk with you."

Frisk sighed as Snowy returned to the phone.

"So what did you do to make Avian mad at you?" Snowy asked curiously.

"I may have snapped at her."

"Why?"

"It has nothing to do with her."

"Look I understand the need to keep things private but sometimes people need someone to lean on. Are you sure you can even handle your problems by yourself?"

"Of course I am."

"You'd talk to us if something was bothering you."

"Yes."

"Good, that's all I ask. Well if that's all you wanna be talkin' about I'm heading out. See ya later."

Frisk clicked off the phone before deciding to take a seat next to Sans.

Avian glanced at her for a moment before turning away from her with a snort.

'Still sour with me, huh?'

"hey."

Frisk ignored him.

"Look I'm sorry about before."

She fished out the bottle she had got from the fridge and tried to open it.

Avian ignored her.

"I'm just not used to confiding in someone else."

"You don't say," Chara said.

"sorry to interrupt ya, but what's that you got there?" Sans asked.

Frisk grumbled under her breath.

"it's just a bottle of soda."

She sighed before glancing at Avian once more.

"Besides everything I'd say would just sound stupid."

"have you tried opening it?"

Avian peered at Frisk for a moment.

"The soda?" Frisk asked. "Of course."

"What did you think he was talking about?" Chara asked.

"i was asking 'cause it looked like you were really struggling with it."

Frisk sighed.

"I'd rather just keep things private. It's nothing personal."

Sans took the bottle from her hand and opened it.

"Hey! That's mine."

Frisk made a grab for it but not before he managed to open the bottle with little effort.

"easy peasy," he said before taking a drink of it.

"Hey that's mine."

"i opened it. it's only fair i have a sip."

Frisk swiped it from him and took a drink.

Avian chuckled.

She glanced at her with surprise.

"So you finally decided to acknowledge me?"

Avian snorted.

"Don't be so melodramatic."

Sans winked at her.

Frisk sighed.

"I want to thank you for coming back to rescue me. Snowy told me that you asked him where I was," she said feeling her lips curl up in a smile.

Sans glanced at her momentarily with surprise.

"What are you staring at?"

Chara chuckled.

"nothing, i just couldn't help but notice that you didn't wipe off the bottle. i guess you don't care if it's an indirect kiss."

Frisk promptly spit out the drink.

"You-"

"Welp gotta go," he said vanishing without a word.

"Looks like he's got you on your toes."

'Shut up, Chara.'

"It's not stupid."

"Huh?" Frisk asked.

"Whatever you had to say, I wouldn't think it's stupid. I know it doesn't matter coming from me, but I want you to know even if you feel like talking, I'm available if you ever do want to talk to me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Avian's nose turned red.

"Don't take that the wrong way, you baka."

The plane monster fired several missiles at Frisk who barely dodged them.

"I wasn't. Lay off will you? Are you trying to kill me?"

Chara snickered.

Eventually Avian ceased fire.

"So what did you talk about with Sans? You seemed awfully chatty."

"It's a secret."

With that, Avian rolled away. Later in the evening, Frisk returned to Napstablook's place.

Avian was already inside appearing to chat with Napstablook.

"Hey."

"hey."

"I'm sorry if I worried you."

"it's alright. your friend told me everything."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about before walking out like that. I was just a little upset."

"A little?" Chara piped up.

"you look a little better now. guess there is no reason for you to stay here anymore is there?"

"That is true. I assume you are going back to town then? Or are you sticking around for a while longer?" Avian asked.

Frisk clinched her fingers, remembering the battle with the dummy.

It had attacked her without mercy only serving to remind her how unwelcome her presence was.

Shorty's words coming back to her when he talked to her in the ruins.

'That's right I promised didn't I?'

"You're still going on about that promise you left with the Froggit in the ruins?"

'Froggit?'

"Never mind."

"I think I'll stick around for a little while longer."

"Are you crazy? Have you lost what's left of your brain? That's suicide."

'It doesn't matter. It's not your decision.'

"You're still going to the Capital even after everything. You'll die."

'I made a promise and I didn't forget it just because you're inclined to.'

"I'm trying to save your life."

'You're only doing it because the player told you to. If the player hadn't told you to protect me, you would have left me to fend for myself, wouldn't you?'

Chara glared at her.

"Be careful alright," Avian said. "It's not easy to open up but call me if you need anything I don't care how minor of a problem it is."

"I'll keep that in mind," Frisk said.

Avian fluttered away.

"Napstablook, tell them this is a foolish idea."

'There's nothing you can do about it. I have already decided.'

"Can't you do something. Force him to see sense."

"i can't possibly ask him to do such a thing and forcing him won't solve anything."

Chara huffed, folding his arms and floating in the corner of the house.

Frisk glanced at Napstablook with a wistful smile.

"Thanks, Napstablook. Your support means alot to me."

"am i doing the right thing though? i admit i don't agree with this plan but still i want to support you with whatever you decide to do."

"I don't know if it's right. If it was up to me to make the decision I would have given up a long time ago. I'm only doing what I think is best. It's fine if you disagree with it but I'm thankful for the support anyway."

"you were hoping to reach the king right?"

"That's right."

"the king's castle is north of here. you only need to follow the lighted path."

"Then I'll scout ahead to look for the safest route to the king."

"good luck."

He glanced at Frisk, a light blue blush on his cheeks.

"if you change your mind, you can stay here again if you like. you're always welcome."

"Really?"

"yeah."

"Thank you."

Frisk headed out to the path to the left. Up ahead were these large mushrooms that glowed bright blue as Frisk walked by one she saw that the path ahead was gone and there was nothing but darkness. She tried to feel the way through having run into solid stone walls most of the time.

With a sigh she headed back to the mushroom and sat down as she was sitting down her hand brushed against the stem and the mushroom began to glow and the path ahead was lit by glowing blue stones

"Wow, did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you got a sweet ass."

Frisk turned and saw a large brown horse monster with a black mermaid tail.

Once it caught a glimpse of Frisk it became visibly pale.

"You're a guy? How dare you deceive me like that."

What an idiot," Chara said.

"Fight me."

The monster lunged at her, his fist dragon back preparing to punch her.

Frisk swiftly sidestepped it.

"Too slow."

"Don't take me for a fool."

He tried punching her again and she dodged it.

"Quit dodging and let me wound you."

"Quit playing around, I don't want to hurt you," Frisk snapped and swiftly ran up to Aaron.

"Wow, he's fast."

She punched him.

Suddenly a large fist came from the ground giving her an uppercut.

"Don't underestimate me."

Frisk stumbled backwards to the ground.

"You look surprised. Were you hoping that I'd play fair?"

Blood dripped from her lower lip and nose.

Frisk wiped it off with the arm of her sweater.

"You're really starting to piss me off."

A twisted grin and bloodthirsty green eyes glanced at Aaron.

She lunged for him.

"Ha, you fight like a -"

Suddenly Frisk swung her knife at him and he turned to dust.

"Hahahahaha," Frisk chuckled and collapsed to her knees.

Tears falling down the corner of her eyes.

Her anger always seemed to get the better of her.

This monster that came out when people bullied her came with insatiable bloodlust.

It was the more dangerous side of her because is was so merciless yet this wild part of herself had saved her own skin countless times.

'Bloody Smile' is what people used to call her. When had she stopped feeling the pain?

"kid, are you alright?"

Frisk turned around horried by what she had just done.

"Yeah," she said shakily, stumbling on her feet.

Someone caught her before she hit the ground.

Frisk noticed it was Sans.

He was accompanied by a tortoise monster who wore a backpack and a belt that held a canteen.

"What happened?"

"you're bleeding," he said.

"It's nothin'."

"Hogwash. Sans bring em' to my place," he said.

Sans brought her to his place and set her on a bed.

The tortoise came bck with bandages and a small tube.

"Sans, lift his shirt."

Frisk winced and looked down seeing that her wound on the side had reopened.

"Sh-t."

It did look pretty grizzly.

Her head was spinning and it was accompanied by something being forced up her throat.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

Sans handed her a trash can and she vomited.

Cool hands rubbed her back.

The tortoise handed her his canteen.

"Drink it slowly."

Frisk sipped it slowly.

"You should lay down."

Frisk laid on the bed.

"Who are you?"

He opened the tube.

"Me? I'm Gerson."

"What's that?"

"It's ointment," he said putting it on his fingers before applying it to the wound.

"It's because the wound was infected."

He wrapped it in gauze.

"Sans, keep an eye on him," Gerson said before he left.

"you know, you're kinda creepy. your eyes, that smile on your face, it's the face of a person who wants to see someone suffer," Sans said.

Frisk glared at Sans half-heartedly.

"it was also the expression of someone in a lot of pain."

Frisk's eyes widened in surprise, she was about to reply when she heard Sans snore.

Gerson appeared about an hour later.

He glanced at them noticing Sans was fast asleep in his chair.

He snorted.

"It's about time that skeleton gets some sleep. It's ridiculous how long this skeleton works himself to the bone just for his lil' brother."

"Why?"

"Well he hasn't been the same since his mother's death and haven't really heard from his father. I can only assume he died but nobody really knows what happened to him or if he even exists but I needn't gossip."

"Do you have family?"

"I have two sons and three grandsons. Haven't heard from them in quite some time though. Last I talked with them I hear they owned a couple of stores in the ruins."

"Then you haven't seen your grandchildren then?

"'Fraid not."

"Must get pretty lonely then."

"It can be," he said looking pensive for a moment. "There have been a lot of humans down here like yourself so it's not boring for very long. After the king declared war on humanity a boy fell down here. He was only here for few years before he died. I was the one who killed him. I was workin' for the king at the time."

"So it's true then? Humans that fall down here are killed for their souls?"

Gerson looked grave.

"I'm afraid so. The boy left a pair of broken glasses and a notebook of the things he discovered. He was a curious individual with an analytical perspective of the world and his soul was taken before he had the chance to become an intelligent young man. I quit my job after that. Since then humans fall and then they die," Gerson said before heading to a backroom.

Frisk looked at the calendar on the bedside table. It was labeled Hydrubre.

He returned with the notebook and glasses.

"You look like someone who could benefit from his things."

"Thanks."

He glanced at what Frisk was looking at.

"I see you're curious about the ol' monster calendar."

Frisk shrugged.

"Kinda."

"Have you ever heard of the war between humans and monsters?"

"Briefly."

"So you know that is why we were barricaded underground?"

She nodded.

"For a time, the technology down here was primeval. We had limited resources only acquiring the memories we had of that time nearly 1000 years ago. It was through our memories that we were able to craft the underground into what it was. We made homes of stone, and we made paper out of the wood from ash trees. For a time we only knew how to speak monster language. This is the only calendar that remains of our old language."

He handed the calendar to Frisk.

Upon glancing through it appeared that there was twelve months much like a regular calendar.

Mawrthzo was the last month on the calendar.

"Is that December?"

"That's March," Gerson said. We label it as December on the Calendar to keep better track of the winter months."

"Oh so monster years are longer then?"

"Only by about three months."

Ebvril was April the first month of the new year, Puefallai after that, Mehenio was June, Gorfilletio was July, Mesettbre was September, Awgusto was August, Hydrubre was October, Tahwiedber was November, Rhagdicifyr was December, Enerionawr was January and finally Chereofror was February.

"Once monsters started to explore outside the ruins, we eventually migrated to Snowdin and some of us traveled further to this cave. After that Waterfall gave us access to the technology from the surface. Everything washes down here now. The language of the surface had changed and many of us are trying to learn it in case we need it but I don't need it if I'm not leaving."

Frisk handed the calendar back to Gerson.

"Thanks a lot for showing me that."

"You seem very interested in our culture."

"Well I've always been a curious person."

"Then I think you ought to look at that notebook."

She put on the glasses and opened the notebook reading what was inside.

The most crazy thing was that the entries looked to be out of order. One entry was marked May 1st, 2024 and the entries continued to March 31st 2024. Then after that was another entry dated May 1st 2024 as if the journal entries were out of order.

Ten tick marks were on top of the first entry while they were two tick marks about the second entry dated May 1st 2024 however after reading through those entries there was a third entry with the same date.

After each entry labeled May 1st 2024, longer intervals of journal entries passed labeled with later dates.

It would take forever to pinpoint everything tha happened on all the dates if she were to combine all the entries by date.

By the end of the notebook was weird message inscribed on the page.

"You should get some sleep if you can."


	53. Ch 53: The Purple Soul

Chapter 53: The Purple Soul

When she awoke it was in Gerson's place. She felt no sign of a wound on her left side.

'Strange.'

Quickly she headed to Napstablook's place to think of a plan to traverse further into Waterfall. She knocked on the door and he answered, peering through the door.

"excuse me, who are you?"

"You mean you don't know?" Frisk asked.

"i had no idea there was another human who fell down here."

"Another human?"

The ghost opened the door wider.

"come in."

A young boy with short brown hair laid on a bed wearing a plaid shirt and jeans. He was just waking up as she sat down.

He glanced around. First he glanced at Frisk and then at Napstablook.

"It's good to see another human here. We should go play outside."

"Sure?"

Frisk followed the human outside looking around occasionally keeping some distance away from the human in front of them.

Even if they looked relatively young it was always a good idea to never drop her guard.

"So what are you doing here?" He turned to ask.

Frisk's thoughts were stalled by his comment.

"I mean this is my dream isn't it?"

"You mean you know?" Frisk asked.

"Of course, my dreams are always direct and concise. Once you know how to control your mind, it's easy to control your thoughts."

He held out his hand.

"My name's Tony and you are?"

Frisk shook his hand firmly.

"Frisk."

"Well nice to meet you, Frisk."

He looked around.

"I wouldn't really call this a dream though after all I know there's no way I could be sleeping. I remember the spears pretty well."

"Spears?"

"From ol' man, Gerson. He's the captain of the royal guard."

"Really I heard Undyne was the captain of the royal guard."

"Who's Undyne?"

"A strong warrior from what I heard."

"Are you dead too?"

"No, at least not yet."

"That makes sense. Undyne must have taken over for Gerson at some point."

Frisk nodded.

"Though it does beg the question. Why are you here?"

Frisk shrugged.

"I don't know. Every so often I get dreams of other children who have fallen down here."

"So others have fallen down here huh?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know?"

"I find their clothing."

Tony stroked his chin contemplatively.

"Do these dreams occur after you find their items?"

Frisk placed her thumb and index finger to her chin, her eyes drifting off.

"Now that you mention it, I usually wear their clothing right before I go to bed."

"Strange, it's almost if our things absorb our essence. How do you usually leave these dreams?"

"I don't know," Frisk said. "It seemed to happen at a random time."

"Can you the dream when you wish?"

"No, sometimes strange things happen. One time I was paralysed from the waist down, in another dream I knew martial arts."

"I see. So these dreams might be dangerous."

"I don't know."

"I mean have you died in these dreams?"

"Not yet."

"Considering how this dreamscape is a direct reflection of my own thoughts perhaps the other dreamscapes were of a more uncontrolled nature due to having no conscious intent on what it looks like."

"That looks to be the case."

"So if a human wants you dead, even subconsciously, there's a chance they might try to kill you in the dream."

"Still what makes you think it's possible."

"Have you ever heard the saying, "Dead men tell no tales." When have you ever heard of dead people having dreams with the living?"

"Too often for my own good."

"I don't know if you can die here but at this point, there is nothing logical about this situation. When there are too many unknowns and things that defy logic, then all you can rely on is the illogical," Tony said.

"Yeah, no sh-t sherlock."

Tony chuckled.

"No need to be so snarky. You know this place don't you? Do you know anyone who could help you leave?"

Frisk contemplated it for a moment.

"Not really."

"Well luckily, I know someone who might be able to help," Tony said. "Follow me."

Frisk walked with Tony to the south. He opened a familiar looking box pulling out a pair of winged boots.

"Winged boots?"

"Yeah, remember I can consciously manipulate my dreamscape."

"Are those boxes also a fabric of manipulation too?"

"No, they're my invention."

"WHAT?"

"My, my you look surprised."

"You can't be any younger than 8 or 9 years old."

"That's right. Someone with that ability would have to be a genius."

"So are their winged shoes in the real world or is this a dream exclusive item?"

"Dream exclusive. I don't think people have quite mastered how to teleport."

Frisk and Tony slipped on the shoes.

"There's a button that should be able to teleport us anywhere in my dreamscape."

Frisk noted there was options to go to the ruins, Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland and the Capital."

"The person we're looking for lives in Hotland."

He turned the dial to Hotland.

"The switch doubles at the trigger button as well."

Tony pressed it and he vanished, Frisk followed not soon after that.

They arrived at a clearing outside a large white building labeled 'Lab'.

Frisk followed Tony up to the door.

He knocked on it.

"Who is it?"

"Tony, I've brought a friend."

The door opened and much to Frisk's surprise, Sans opened the door.

She gawked at him. He was wearing a white lab coat.

'It oddly suits him.'

"Sans?"

He glanced at Frisk in surprise.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Tony turned to glance at Frisk.

"You know Sans?"

"Yeah, I met him in Snowdin. I've been staying with him for a while."

"Strange, guess he moved. Is he still living with his parents?"

"No, I've only seen him with his brother."

"Papyrus," Sans said.

"Papyrus, if I remember right. Sans, this is Frisk."

Sans scrutinised Frisk carefully.

"Come in," he said.

Frisk followed Tony inside joining him on a couch set up in front of a tv.

Sans sat on the floor in front of them.

"Can I help you?"

"Frisk is stuck inside my dream and I want to help them escape."

"I see."

Sans lead them to an elevator on the back wall.

The three were crammed together. Frisk was lodged in the middle between Sans and Tony.

Her fingers brushed the tops of his palms causing her face to heat up.

Sans remained oblivious to these actions and Tony simply looked at them with confusion.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"To the lab."

Frisk addressed Tony.

"Is he always so serious?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Strange, when I met him he didn't seem to have a serious bone in his body."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's usually very snarky and makes these awful jokes."

"Weird."

"I would have never guessed he had a science background considering how lazy he is."

Tony stammered, glancing at Frisk with bewilderment.

"Lazy? He might be lazy now but at one time he was actually quite brilliant. He was the one who helped me build the box."

It was Frisk's turn to look surprised.

"That's right," Sans said.

Frisk glanced at him.

"Amazing."

The elevator landed on the designated floor with a ding and the doors opened.

Frisk was lead to a room with a single bed below a bunch of complicated machines.

"Lie down," Sans said.

Frisk did without hesitation.

"I'm a little nervous. What if this goes wrong?" She asked.

"I'll be there with you if it'll make you relax," Sans said.

Frisk blushed.

"Remain here. I'l be back."

He walked out of the room.

"Was that your doing?" Frisk asked Tony.

Tony grinned slyly.

"Guilty. You looked a little nervous. I thought he might make you lighten up considering your reactions to him."

Frisk sighed.

"So Sans is only a construct based on your own perceptions of him then. I was wondering why he couldn't teleport."

"He can teleport?" Tony asked in surprise.

"Yeah, don't know how he does it though."

"Strange, that you know so much about him. I was only teasing earlier but maybe you do like him like that."

Frisk was silent.

Sans came back and placed a helmet from one of the machines on her head.

"Are you ready?"

Frisk nodded.

Sans grabbed her hand and flicked a switch on a remote he had brought with him, removing it from his pocket.

It was one for no longer than a couple of seconds before the machine started smoking out of the top.

Sans released her hand before Frisk removed the cap from her head.

He sighed.

"Well that didn't go according to plan."

Tony grinned.

"Well, there's always tomorrow. Why don't we go to Grillbys?"

Sans grabbed Frisk's hand causing her to jump. His other hand grabbed onto Tony's. Together the three teleported back to Snowdin and they headed into Grillbys.

Sans released Tony's hand. His remaining hand however was still clinging to Frisk's.

He lead her to one of the booths sitting down on one side before Tony joined them sitting opposite from them.

Tony immediately noticed the space on the other booth barely was enough to fit the two of them.

'This ought to be amusing.'

Frisk's face turned red as Sans' left leg brushed the outside of her hip. His left arm wrapped around her, pulling her closer causing her to yelp.

Sans grinned.

He grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him with the grin on his face.

"So we were close huh?" He asked glancing into her eyes.

"Are you fishing?"

"I might be."

Glancing into Sans' eyesockets, Frisk noticed his gaze held more warmth than she remembered. His eyesockets were missing the dark, sagging bags that signalled more than a dozen sleepless nights.

It was refreshing to see.

"Ha, you look surprised."

Frisk glanced away from Sans surprised that Tony spoke.

"It's just he looks so happy."

"Is it really that surprising?" Sans asked.

Frisk removed Sans' hands from her chin.

"Yes, it is. While you always look happy, it was obvious that you were pretending to be happy."

"Really?" Tony asked. "I wonder what caused that to change."

"Well, I can't say that this stay hasn't been equally enlightening. I never knew we had so much in common."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess it isn't obvious but I've always been a science nut."

"Really, me too," Tony said. "Not alot of kids my age were really interested in that kind of thing though."

Frisk noted a sad expression briefly crossed his face before it turned into that of a smile.

After the three finished, they headed back to the lab.

Many experiments later, Tony let out a deep drawn out sigh.

"We've been at this for hours. Nothing's working."

"We can't give up. I don't want to be trapped here forever. I refuse to accept it," Frisk said. "So try again."

"Not even if it meant seeing my pretty face forever?" Sans asked.

"I'll admit that the circumstances are ideal."

Sans' face glowed."

"That's not any indication to think that I like you but maintaining this reality just for my sake must be taxing considering you know nothing about me."

Frisk glanced at Tony.

"I don't know how this reality is able to hold up but if you're manipulating it all for my sake, it must be taxing on you all the same making sure I'm happy even though you don't have any idea what makes me happy. That is why I have to keep trying."

"You're quite stubborn aren'tcha?"

'Perhaps but if escaping here means learning more about you in the real world then I'm willing to pursue that option.'

Frisk closed her eyes grasping Sans' hand.

'I want to return.'

She kept repeating this like a mantra over and over in her head.

The next thing she knew, she woke up back at Gerson's place. The tortoise stood sitting at her bedside.

"How long have I been out for?"

"For about a week. Most of the infection has went away. You should be free to move now."

"Well that's good."

She got up and stretched before heading outside.

Once outside she was about to head out further into Waterfall when she spotted Papyrus who was wearing a red scarf matching gloves, a white shirt and blue shorts. He was holding some clothes in his hand.

"Papyrus, what are you doing here?"

"That's my question," Chara said.

"I CAME TO DROP OFF YOUR CLOTHES FOR THE COSTUME PARTY. I JUST FINISHED TALKING TO SANS. HE TOLD ME YOU WERE PROBABLY TAKING A WALK AROUND WATERFALL."

Frisk took the pile of clothing from Papyrus' hands.

"Wasn't that costume party a couple of weeks ago?"

"You actually remembered?" Chara asked.

"WE HAD TO CANCEL IT BECAUSE DOGAMY AND DOGRESSA GOT SICK AND ULTIMATELY SPREAD THEIR SICKNESS TO THE REST OF THE CANINE UNIT."

"I see. So is that why you're wearing that giddup?" Frisk asked.

"IT'S THE COSTUME WE MADE. SANS MANAGED TO MAKE A COUPLE OF ADJUSTMENTS TO IT. DO YOU LIKE MY STYLE?"

"It's great I suppose."

"Are you actually lying to him this time?"

'Nah, believe it or not the comment was genuine.'

"ANY FRIEND OF MY BROTHER'S IS A FRIEND OF MINE."

She headed back to Gerson's.

"Oh, you're back. Can I help you with something?" Gerson asked.

"Is there a bathroom in here?"

Chara face palmed.

"Bathroom? What's that?" Gerson asked.

'Are you trying to tell me no one has a bathroom in this joint?'

"Do you mean a bucket? Haven't seen one used in a while. A bit nasty I say."

"Huh?!" Both Chara and Frisk were thrown for a loop.

"You do mean taking a dump don't ya?"

Frisk blushed at his crude language. Not that she hadn't used it herself before some time or another but she never thought the old geezer would use it.

"Not quite. I mean I need a private place to change my clothes."

"Oh, I have a room in the back of the store that should do the job."

"Thanks, Gerson."

She slipped out of her sweater ahd shirt revealing her crimson stained undershirt. Frisk quickly slipped on the top supplied by Papyrus before slinking into the pants slipping the tutu off her hips.

After she was finished she glanced in the mirror with a satisfied look in her eyes.

The mask provided by Papyrus, obscured most of her face except her eyes and mouth. Frisk stepped out of the changing room.

"You sure clean up nicely but I feel your getup is missing something," Gerson said.

He found a white top hat that hung from the back of the store and placed it on her head.

Frisk felt her face heat up.

"Thanks a bunch."

"Good luck."

Frisk left to catch up with Papyrus. She saw him up ahead.

"Hey Papyrus."

He turned to look at her.

"I'LL SAY. MY BROTHER HAS GOOD TASTE. YOU LOOK VERY STUDDLY."

"Thank you. So where is Sans anyway?" Frisk asked.

"HE SAID HE'D CATCH UP WITH US LATER."

Papyrus guided Frisk to the place west of Napstablook's home.

"Is this where we're going?"

"YES, IT'S AT UNDYNE'S HOUSE."

The building looked like the head of a fish. The right half of it was violet, the left half was black. There was a fin on top of it's head and on the side of the house. Yellow windows were on both sides appearing to be furious fish eyes. A tail appeared to be hanging on the left half resting on the ground.

A sliding door that looked like teeth stood in the middle. On the lower right corner was a blue skeleton fish rug.

"Wow, her house looks so cool," Chara said.

"It looks creepy," Frisk said.

"WEIRD, USUALLY THERE'S A DUMMY BABBLING ON ABOUT AVENGING HIS COUSIN WHO MYSTERIOUSLY DISAPPEARED."

Chara glanced intensely in Frisk's direction.

Papyrus knocked on the sliding door. Within minutes the door opened it's jaws revealing a tall blue skinned woman with yellow eyes and red hair tied up in a ponytail.

"I hate to admit it but Undyne is looking pretty hot," Chara said.

"Hey Papyrus. Er...you're kinda early," she said.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS EARLY TO HIS APPOINTMENTS."

"So who's your guest?"

"OH, HE'S NOT MY GUEST. HE'S SANS' GUEST."

"Well come in, you crazy skeleton and you too."

Frisk followed Papyrus inside.

"Oh, looks like she's seen through your paper thin disguise," Chara chimed.

"Stop!"

'Sh-t.'

Frisk and Papyrus turned.

"Amazing, you're both like a matching duo. Those outfits are so cool."

Chara facepalmed.

"WOW, I LOVE WHAT YOU'VE DONE WITH THE PLACE."

Frisk looked around. A long sword stood against the right wall. Near that was an orange table with an orange laced placemat. On the left was a blue piano. A door stood on the northwest wall next to the kitchen counters that lined the north wall.

"Alphys helped me clean it up a bit."

"ALPHYS?"

A yellow reptilian monster waved from where she had been sitting on the couch. She was wearing a white lab coat and a pair of spectacles that rested on her nose.

"oh hiya," she said, waving at them.

Alphys glanced at Frisk.

"are you supposed to be tuxedo mask?" she asked.

"Er...no. Who's Tuxedo Mask anyway?"

"Remember how I mentioned something about anime," Chara said. "If you ever watched anime, you would know who he is."

'Enough with the anime talk already."

"he's a character that fights for truth and justice alongside sailor moon in the best anime series of the millenia. it's even better than mew mew kissy cutie."

"Debatable," Chara muttered under his breath.

"Say Papyrus, I've been meaning to ask you this but where's your brother anyhow?" Undyne asked.

"HE SAID HE WOULD MEET US AT THE PARTY."

"there may have been a slight change of plans."

Frisk turned and saw Sans in his costume standing behind her.

"Well since everyone's here, let's hit the road," Undyne said.

"don't ya mean "scale" the road. I mean it's easy to get lost and you can't exactly 'fish' a map."

"SANS!"

"what?"

"CEASE WITH THE FISH PUNS."

All four monsters headed out, Frisk following close behind.

Alphys slowed down a little to walk next to her.

"you're human, aren'tcha?" she whispered.

Frisk nodded.

Alphys chuckled.

"i knew it. you look exactly like the ones I see from watching anime. do you watch anime?"

"That's a fat nope," Chara supplied.

"Nope."

"huh, let's be friends then i can tell you all about it."

"Why do you want to be my friend?"

"well I never really had friends. i mean i do but i always wanted someone to rely on. i used to be able to tell someone about how i feel but now i can't even do that."

"Why?"

"what if i make them sad?"

Frisk sighed.

"Emotions are so inconvenient."

"huh?"

"People are always afraid to speak their mind not wanting other people to hate them. For what reason, it doesn't liberate you. In the end you are confined with only satisfying other people and neglecting your own happiness only to satisfy them.

"you think so?"

"If you've been around for as long as I have you see things. A person says one thoughtless remark and it causes people to hate you not because they're fighting for some false sense of righteousness but rather because they don't wanna be seen as creepy, strange or weird ironically becoming the creepy strange, weird people who do the creepy strange things that they scorn others about. Do you think those kind of people are happy with themselves? Do you think they have any semblance of control?"

"well no but..."

"You shouldn't let others control your feelings. Do what you feel is right."


	54. Ch 54: Run! from the Quiet Water

Chapter 54: Run! from the Quiet Water

The five headed through the dump south of Undyne's home back to where Frisk had confronted the Mad Dummy. A secret alcove lead further south where Frisk saw more trash piles.

Chara glanced around.

"Wow, this place really is a train wreck."

"So where exactly is this place?" Frisk asked Alphys.

Everyone boarded a wooden raft where the water that had covered the ground had grown deeper and Alphys took an oar while Undyne took another.

"the old Waterfall is deep in the dump. most of it just consists of worn down buildings due to it flooding all the time. the only building left in tact was the grand hall. before we moved, everyone lived here but the trash built up and there was no room for us to live so the town was moved elsewhere. i used to live there before that time."

"Really?" Undyne asked.

"y-yeah," Alphys said.

"I always wondered what was down here."

As they traveled deeper into the dump, Frisk saw piles of trash gathered to the sides and a large building made of crumbling blue stone in the distance.

"Is that the grand hall?" Frisk asked pointing at the building.

"yeah."

Finally they made it to the shore of trash, getting off and walking towards the building.

Once they made it inside the large building, Frisk saw it had a lot of blue scattered around inside. The walls were made of blue stone while the seats and tables were all a mix of blue stone and oak wood. Three white dogs were situated at one table. One was in a large suit of armor making them look rather large and the other two were also in suits of armor but where the large dog had pointed.

The two other dogs had floppy ears.

At another table was a blue rabbit and a green dragon monster in suits of armor. Their helmets were situated on the table in front of them.

"This place looks pretty empty doesn't it?" Chara noted.

A tall black flame monster stood behind the front counter serving drinks with a green bull-like monster. Frisk sat in front of the pub in one of the seats ignoring Chara.

He whirled around .

"I keep my eye off you for one second and you run off."

Frisk addressed the black monster behind the counter.

"So do you have any water?"

"Does this look like some kiddy establishment to you. I serve only liquor here."

"You kind of look familiar," Frisk said. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Grillby would you?"

"You think every monster that looks alike has to be related in some way? How ignorant can you be?" Chara asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course we're related. He's my brother."

Chara glanced at him with surprise.

Frisk looked confused.

"It's weird because he never mentioned you at all."

The monster grinned.

"Well, he doesn't like to waste words, we weren't exactly best pals y'know."

"So what's your name then?"

"Name's Smoky. Y'know because I'm black."

Chara chortled.

"So what kind of drink ya want? I got Get Shrunk, Boomblast, Blood and Silence. If you're ditching a girlfriend or a boyfriend, I'd recommend Bloodbreath, it contains margarita and ketchup. Tastes good but causes bad breath," he said with a grin.

"I want to try the 'boomblast'."

Smoky looked at Frisk like she was crazy.

"Are you crazy that stuff's highly explosive."

Frisk grinned.

"Ah, now I have to try it."

Smoky smacked his forehead.

"Well it's your funeral."

He headed to the back room.

A shrill sound came from the backroom as well as some shuffling.

'Is someone back there?'

"I'll go see," Chara said phasing through the door.

Inside he saw what looked like a red loox tied to a chair with a piece of tape over their mouth.

'Wait don't I know them from somewhere? I think I heard him say their name before.'

He phased out the door returning to Frisk's side.

'So you can phase through doors too, huh?'

Chara smiled confidently.

"Well I figured if I was really a ghost then I should be able to do it. That's what ghosts typically do don't they? They phase through walls."

'So was someone in there?'

"Just a loox though they look like the one we met before in the library."

'What is Layax doing here and why is Grillby's brother holding them at this place?'

Frisk was contemplating this as Smoky returned with a black substance in a shot glass.

The surface of the drink was on fire.

"Wow, I've heard rumors about it but I didn't know it was true. This stuff is legend for being the only liquid that's very explosive while being entirely safe to drink."

"Well if you want your body to feel funny for a couple of days. It gives you the crash of normal liquor wihout any perks."

"i heard the boomblast is made from pollen from the echo flowers," said Alphys.

"You seem to to know an awful lot about these things."

"well i am a scientist after all," she said.

"Huh, that sounds cool."

"I used to enjoy it at least at first."

Alphys remembered when an orange monster had seen her stove that froze food instantly.

"Great invention. I love it. Now to get the green patent, Tommy has to give your invention his seal of approval. He's expecting you in his office Sunday next week at 8 o'clock in the morning."

That Sunday, Alphys headed to Tommy's office in Waterfall.

Alphys waited for some time before Tommy had stepped out of his office.

"Ms Draygon, I've been expecting you."

Alphys' mouth was agape.

"You looked surprised," he said.

She chuckled.

"I just didn't expect you to be so short."

The brow above his left eye twitched.

"Don't worry, it happens all the time."

Alphys followed him inside.

The room was small, most of the walls were covered in filing cabinets. A desk and two seats stood in the midst of it.

"Have a seat," Tommy said. "Now what purpose does your invention have?"

"Um, it's supposed to freeze things."

"Like what?"

"Food, I guess."

"Why would you do that?"

"Maybe to prevent it from spoiling."

"What purpose would that serve when our food doesn't spoil."

Alphys shrugged.

"Are you insulting my intelligence?"

"Not at all sir."

"You cut me off. How rude."

"I'm s-"

"Never have I been so deeply offended, goodbye."

Alphys headed out without a word.

"I guess after that I got discouraged," she said.

"If you like it, it seems strange you'd give it up just like that. I mean if it was me, I'd try again. You win some, you lose some but I would have been persistent," Frisk said.

Alphys shrugged.

"well that's understandable i mean you don't look like a person you can compromise with."

Chara chuckled.

'Just what's that supposed to mean?' Frisk thought.

"Well she does have a point. You can be very stubborn when you wanna be."

Her thoughts must have been written on her face because Alphys began to visibly shake.

"uh, er I mean-"

Frisk found herself amused by this despite herself.

"Please don't hold back for my sake. Please let me know what you really think."

Alphys began to sweat.

"it's nothin, really."

"I insist."

Frisk's lips curled into a smile against her will hinting to Alphys that she had been teasing.

"you're evil."

"Still I wanna know."

"well it's just you seem very determined to survive that you're willing to resort back to your weapon when all else fails."

"How do you know about that?" Frisk asked.

"well i-i may have been recording your entire journey since you've left the ruins."

'I thought something was odd.'

"All that time and you did nothing," Frisk said coolly.

"the king told me to report if a human came out of the ruins. when i saw the dust on your hands i didn't know what to think."

"Everyone keeps mentioning dust. What is that?"

"it's the result of killing a monster."

"So when Sans mentioned the dust on my hands he wasn't talking about my sins. He was literally talking about the monsters I killed."

"yes."

'Sans' words take on a whole new meaning after that.'

"See. I told you, you shouldn't cross the skeleton."

"Still it doesn't justify your actions. Do you know what any human would think being attacked by a monster?" Frisk asked.

"i have some idea but-"

"If you had any idea then why didn't you step in. Why didn't you stop them? Every monster I killed was because I saw no other way to survive but no one stopped their attack."

"tell me something, if you were on an island with your worst enemy how would you get off the island?"

"Depends how despicable they are. What if we fought with each other, what if they were preventing me from leaving the island?"

Alphys smiled casting a narrowed side glance at Frisk.

"what if i told you there was a way to leave the island without ever interacting with the other person what would you say then?"

"What if you had to?"

"i would try to get along with them but if i was killed at least i was killed being a good person."

"She has a point," Chara said. "I'd rather die knowing that I taught someone the right way."

"Tell me then, what is the purpose of throwing away your own life if you have something to live for?"

Chara and Alphys glanced at Frisk as if she grew another head.

Alphys was silent for a moment.

"i suppose if you had a purpose to live, there would be no point in throwing your own life away."

"So anyone wanting to throw their lives away would have nothing to live for to begin with. So why contemplate sacrifice when their lives are meaningless anyway. It'd be different if you were actually fighting for something. So don't you think the people trying to kill you should be equally accountable for their own actions?"

"yes, but i don't think killing them is the answer."

"Even if they killed others, even if they killed your family and friends."

"i-i don't know."

"Maybe you better think about that."

Alphys chuckled nervously.

"yeah."

"hey."

Sans spoke from behind them.

Frisk turned.

"so whatcha two talkin' 'bout?"

"Nothin'," Frisk said, her hands reaching for her drink.

Sans put a hand on her shoulder.

"not so fast, kiddo. i wouldn't drink that unless you wanna internally combust."

"It's completely harmless. Grillby told me so."

Sans ordered a Granny Apple and gave it to Frisk.

"still i'd be more at ease if you drink something a little less risky. there you go. drink up."

Sans grinned.

"Are you sure this is liquor?"

Sans whispered in Frisk's ear making her feel warm.

"yes, but it completely loses if effect on humans."

Chills crept up her spine.

"Thanks for the drink," she said.

"don't mention it, kiddo."

"So what's the deal between you and Grillby anyhow?"

Sans blushed.

"well he thinks he owes me a livin' after helpin' his daughter. some monsters were tryin' to get with her and i intervened."

"Huh, I thought you two might have been closer than that."

Sans shrugged.

"So you don't know about his brother then?"

"grillbz has a brother huh?"

"Yeah, I just got finished talking to him about it. He says he doesn't get along with him."

"oh does his brother run this joint or something?"

"Something like that."

"i guess the whole family runs the restaurant gig."

Frisk looked past him and saw Papyrus and Undyne drinking in the corner.

"So what's your brother doing?"

Sans turned to glance at them before he stood up.

"looks like trouble. gotta go."

"so you're good friends with sans too?"

"Friends? Hah."

"he seems to like your company that's more than i could say myself and we've known each other for much longer."

"You know Sans?"

"well we were colleagues at one point but we've never got along."

"A good portion of that might be related to how you're putting your foot in your mouth."

Alphys cringed.

"i'm really sorry. i've just never been good at conversation."

"Well you converse just fine, I think you might want to start on your tact."

Minutes later, Sans dropped by dragging Papyrus by his scarf.

"sorry, my bro got completely plastered so i gotta leave. hope you understand."

"It's ok. It's not like anything'll go wrong when you leave," Frisk said.

The two disappeared before Alphys sighed.

"he's always tryin to get out of these things."

"Who?"

"sans, of course."

"Really?"

"you don't look surprised. i guess it's not that shocking but sans gets along with everyone," Alphys said. "usually."

"That may be his problem."

From the corner of her eye, Frisk saw Smoky talking with the green bull monster who sat nearby before walking towards the door that lead to where Layax was staying.

Frisk saw the dogs were at a table near the door, maybe she could sneak inside once Smoky had left the room.

She decided to get up.

"Well I'm gonna have a walk. I'll see ya later, Alphys."

Frisk walked towards the dogs, her ears picking up snippets of their conversation.

"So did Doggo ever return from his vacation?"

One of the dogs with the floppy ears spoke.

The dog in the armor barked.

"The captain hasn't received word from him, that strange."

"(I hope he didn't get lost again. He's usually trying so hard to pull his own weight. It must be so difficult being blind and all.") said the other floppy earred dog who had a softer voice.

The dog in the armor barked again.

"It must have been lonely for him with his father gone. Wasn't the royal scientist doing some crazy experiments on all the monsters who had fallen down?"

Frisk took a seat at their table intrigued by the conversation.

"Really?" Frisk asked, cutting in. "What kind of experiments?"

"Don't know. The king never elaborated."

Just then the doors busted open and much to Frisk's horror, Red stepped inside.

Frisk tried to look small in an attempt to remain invisible.

Smoky exited the door. Now was her chance to rescue Layax.

Just then Undyne crept up behind her slapping her on the back.

"Hey whatcha doing talkin' to these losers? They'll bore you to tears. Greater Dog can't talk and Dogamy and Dogressa are always babbling about each other. It's not entertaining at all."

Frisk stroked her head looking forward to the impending headache. The whole display caught Red's attention as she was looking directly at them.

"How dare you lull everyone into a false sense of security? You have some nerve playin' innocent," Red said walking up to them.

"Red?" Undyne inquired in confusion.

"Don't ya know who he is?"

She lunged towards Frisk, removing her mask.

Undyne pushed Frisk away.

"He's human," Red said

"What?" Dogressa muttered softly with surprise.

"Red, what are you talking about?" Dogamy asked.

"He's the human who killed Doggo."

"You mean Doggo is dead?"

"He's been dead and it's all his fault."

Red pointed her sword at Frisk.

Undyne lunged for Red pulling her back.

"That's enough let me handle it."

The three dogs growled loudly.

Dogamy lunged Frisk with his axe.

"stop it. that's enough," Alphys said cutting through. "can't we resolve this peacefully?"

"Peacefully? When has any human wanted to solve things peacefully? They'e the reason we're stuck down here," Dogamy said growling.

"Yes, because two wrongs make a right," Frisk retorted.

"ahem, who's doing this? me or you?"

Frisk sighed and lounged back in her chair.

"humans may be the reason that we're stuck here but what are you hoping to prove by attacking a human unprovoked?"

"It's obvious isn't it? That's what fishlady tells them to do. One which attacks anything that moves. Maybe he's the one turnin' all the monsters into dust," Frisk said.

"HOW DARE YOU? DOGGO WAS KIND. He's just misunderstood," Dogressa said.

"well it's not like he really had much of a life to begin with. it is difficult getting by with no vision."

Dogamy and Dogressa glared at Frisk.

"She said it not me," Frisk said pointing at Alphys.

Dogressa swung her axe at Frisk who pushed off her chair and took a couple of steps back. The axe landing in the wood.

"oh no, what do i do?" Alphys muttered.

"Well standing around isn't doing anything."

Alphys left.

"Oh great."

Suddenly the sound of rushing wind slipped passed Frisk's ears. Frisk quickly sidestepped turning around just as Dogamy swung his axe.

It missed her by inches.

"If you continue to attack me like this, you won't make it out alive. Your friend had to learn his lesson the hard way."

Dogressa and Dogamy swung their axes at her.

Frisk was fast on her feet slashing through them with her knife.

"You-"

The two faded to dust.

Red looked on in horror.

Undyne glared at her.

"Now do you see why I told you to stay away."

Undyne snapped.

"Those two monsters died because of you."

Frisk snorted.

"No, they died because they attacked me," she said.

"You liar," Undyne said.

"Call me what you will. It makes little difference to me."

While the ruckus was going on, Frisk noticed the the bunny and dragon guard had left. Smoky and the green bull monster had disappeared too possibly taking Layax with them.

'Sh-te. At this rate, I'll be a goner.'

Near the exit stood Alphys who was covered by a white sheet with two holes in it. She motioned for Frisk to follow her.

Frisk ran towards her.

"See you later."

A lightning barrier had been fabricated to block Undyne and Red from following them.

"The nerve of this a-h-le," Undyne snarled.

Once they were some distance away from the pub when Frisk spoke.

"What was that all about and why did you come in dressed like that?"

Alphys blushed.

"i just feel so bad like i'm betraying them. undyne has always desired to collect all seven human souls so we could go free. i feel with this, it'd disappoint her."

Frisk snorted.

"Was she responsible for killing the other humans? I mean Red knew about me because someone babbled about it but it's strange how the sentries immediately attacked me on sight without even knowing what a human looks like. The monster may have been blind but he wasn't stupid either. He could sense my location, too," Frisk said. "She's killed other humans hasn't she?"

"i-i don't know."

"That's how she knew. The way she talks about us makes me sick."

"what will you do now?" Alphys asked.

"Don't know."

"she will come after you, you know and she won't rest until she captured you."

"What do you suggest I do?"

"leave town and head to hotland. she doesn't like that place too much so you should be safe."

"Thanks Alphys."

She blushed.

"don't mention it. hey i know what to do. i'll leave you my number in case you want to call me. can I borrow your phone for a minute?"

Frisk handed her cellphone.

"wow, it's so old."

Alphys input her number.

"there i did it."

She handed the phone back to Frisk before they left the dump.

Frisk walked past Gerson's place.

"Hey kid."

Frisk turned and saw Gerson standing behind her.

"I wanna give you something before you leave."

Gerson handed her a bag containing packets of tea.

"I heard Undyne's around looking for you. Heat this up and drink it when you need a boost in speed. It'll also be useful for healing any minor injuries."

"Thank you, Gerson."

Gerson waved at her.

"Good luck."


	55. Ch 55: Undyne's End

Chapter 55: Undyne's End

She headed hrough the cavern of glowing mushrooms to an area with violet pink flashing crystals littered on the ground and the ceiling.

The flashing crystals gradually seemed to make the lit path fade. Luckily she had discovered how to relight the mushrooms along the path which lit the way. As she continued further north, she discovered there was more water to traverse.

Unfortunately there were no mushrooms to light up and it was getting too dark to see anything.

Suddenly Frisk heard a chillingly quiet voice.

"Behind you."

"Look out," Chara shouted.

Frisk whirled around jumping at the sight of Undyne standing behind her in a suit of armor holding a light blue spear that lit up the room.

"It's because of humans like you that Asgore wants to take the surface back from humanity to give them the pain and suffering we have endured. This is your last chance at redemption. Give up your soul or I'll tear it from your body."

Slowly Undyne inched closer and closer until she heard a rustle of grass and an armless monster popped out from the left.

"Undyne, I'll help you fight."

"Oh he's working with the enemy. I'm surprised," Chara said.

He turned just as Undyne was about to attack Frisk with her spear.

Kid glanced from Frisk to Undyne then back to Frisk.

"Yo, you did it. Undyne is right in front of you. You've got front row seats to her fight."

"What an idiot."

Kid looked around behind him confused.

"Wait, who is she fighting?"

"See completely clueless."

Undyne grabbed him by the side of his face pulling him away.

"H-hey, you aren't gonna tell my parents about this, are you?"

Once she was gone, Frisk headed back seeing a path to the right lit up by stones.

Walking up this place, Frisk saw more echo flowers softly murmuring wishes to each other.

She heard the sound of a older woman talking.

"...hmmm...if I say my wish...You promise you won't laugh at me?"

"Of course, I won't laugh."

Another woman's voice could be heard.

"Someday I'd like to climb this mountain we're all buried under. Standing under the sky, looking at the world all around...That's my wish."

Frisk heard laughter coming from another echo flower.

"...hey, you said you wouldn't laugh at it!"

"Sorry...it's just funny. That's my wish,too."

"HAHAHAHA."

Frisk whirled around.

No one was there.

'Chara, did you hear that?'

"Yeah."

'Someone's following us.'

Frisk ran back eager to find the monster tailing them.

'Could it be Red? Nah, she wouldn't laugh like that.'

Suddenly she heard a hauntingly familiar voice.

"Where am ...I? It's so cold here...And so dark...Someone help me...Anyone...please...Help me..." said a soft pained voice.

'Toriel?'

Frisk ran back.

"Hey, wait it could be a trap," Chara sputtered trying to reach out to stop Frisk.

"But nobody came."

Frisk heard chuckling from behind her.

She whirled around only to see Flowey.

"What are you doing here? Are you following me?"

"Ha ha ha, long time, no see."

Vines came out of the ground wrapping around Frisk.

"Damn it. i told you. What kind of idiot would fall for an obvious trap like that?" Chara sputtered.

Frisk glared at Chara.

"Nighty night."

Concentrating Frisk called on her training with Asriel to conjure a flame setting his vines ablaze.

Flowey flinched releasing her from his clutches.

"I see you've become stronger. Wise decision. I'll be waiting when you kill someone else. See you around, Chara."

With that Flowey sunk back into the ground leaving Frisk bewildered by the exchange.

On the way back to Snowdin, Undyne headed to the house next to the igloo where a wolf monster tossed large ice bricks into the water and she knocked on the door.

A yellow reptilian monster answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

Her eyes caught sight of the monster next to Undyne.

"K-Kid? How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak off by yourself."

Kid blushed.

"I'm sorry, mom.

"You had me so worried. What if something bad happened to you?"

She opened the door wider and Kid walked inside.

"How can I ever thank you?"

Undyne blushed.

"Uh, you don't need to go that far. I mean I'm just a good citizen helping out.

"Well see you around."

"You too."

As Undyne headed back, she pulled out her cellphone texting the royal guard.

RG01 replied.

"Hey."

"I'm headin' off the kid at the bottom of the volcano. If he gets past me be on the lookout for a kid wearing a blue shirt with two magenta stripes. He's very dangerous."

"What about you, dude?"

"Don't worry about me. Whatever happens to me you must move forward. King Asgore is counting on you."

Undyne clicked the phone off.

"Uh oh. Mom, I think I forgot my phone in Waterfall."

"That is a dilhemma. I'll tell you what if I have someone pick up your cellphone will you stay here?"

His mother walked outside nearly running into Sans.

"Sans!"

"can i help you?"

"Well there's a problem. My son's left his phone in Waterfall."

"Can I come with you?" Kid said.

"You're in enough trouble, mister," His mother said.

"I'm just worried about that monster with the magenta striped shirt."

Shock crossed Sans' expression briefly.

"tell you what i'll pick up his cellphone if he can come along."

Past the echo flowers was an array of stalagtites surrounding a narrow bridge.

Sans teleported Kid and himself in the area right before the bridge.

"There he is," Kid said glancing at Frisk a fair distance away.

"be careful alright or your mother will kill me."

'Say Chara, why do you think Flowey called me by your name?'

He shrugged.

"Don't know. Honestly don't know why that of all things would bug you. He tried to kill you."

'I know. Believe me I haven't forgotten that fact, Chara.'

"Could have fooled me."

Frisk was walking across the bridge nearly at the other end when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Yo."

Frisk turned around and saw it was Kid.

"I know I'm not supposed to be here but I wanna ask you omething. Man, I've never had to ask this to anyone before. Yo-You're human right?"

"Way to go, Captain Obvious," Chara said.

Frisk nodded.

"Ha ha, man I knew it. Well I know it now I mean. Um, Undyne told me to stay from that human so I guess that makes us enemies or something but I kind of stink at that. You say something mean so I can hate you, please."

"She's right, y'know. You should stay away. I am dangerous."

"You? You don't look dangerous."

"I've killed other monsters. I could kill you too."

Kid gulped.

"But you won't. Barby said you killed them in self-defense. We're not exactly the good guys are we? Here I was talking about Undyne like she was a hero. Who tries to kill a kid anyway?"

"I'm not a hero. Don't be naive. You're stupid for thinkin' that," Frisk said.

"Trying to be a martyr again?"

Sans glanced at the exchange.

A loud stomping coming from the right echoed through his ears.

'must be undyne. can't let her see me out here or she'll scold me for slacking off.'

Sans decided to teleport above the cavern walls peering down as Undyne came marching forth.

He glanced at Frisk, beads of sweat trailing down his skull.

"That the best you can do? My sister calls me that all the time. I-I'm gonna go home now," Kid ran across back, his leg caught on a loose board on the bridge and he slipped, his teeth clutching to the column of stone holding the bridge up.

Sans looked on in horror.

'shit.'

"Yo w-w-wait. Help I tripped."

"What an idiot."

Suddenly the sound of heavy armor reached their ears.

"What's that? Is that Undyne?"

"Great, let me guess you're gonna be the hero and save his ass?"

"Hold on," Frisk said.

"Oh you planning on ending me for good," Undyne said.

Frisk however ignored her entirely and pulled on the collar of Kid's shirt pulling him behind her onto the bridge.

"What are you doing?" Kid asked. "She's gonna kill you."

Chara shook his head.

Kid pushed past Frisk to stand in front of her.

"Yo dude, if you want to hurt my friend, you're gonna have to get through me first."

Undyne backed off until she was off the bridge.

Sans hopped down from where he was sitting.

"She's gone," Kid said. "Yo, you really saved my skin."

"It wouldn't have been necessary if you weren't such an idiot," Chara said.

"It was your fault for coming here in the first place," Frisk snapped. "If you hadn't come here none of this would have happened."

"Maybe but I don't regret any of it. If you wanted to kill me as much as you said you would have left me there to die but you didn't."

"It would be a waste of time. You're probably one of those types who'd just come back to life," Chara said.

Frisk silently agreed.

"Guess bein' enemies was just a nice thought, huh?"

Frisk chuckled.

"You idiot, you said all of that just so you could prove I'm a good person. Don't you have better things to do?"

"No, if it's for for you, it'll always be worth it. I won't give up on you so we'll just have to be friends instead. Man I should really go home. I bet my parents are worried sick about me."

Kid headed back.

'Hey isn't that Sans?'

Chara glanced from where she was standing.

"You must be seeing things."

As soon as Kid was gone, Frisk sat on the bridge letting out a sigh. She chuckled mirthlessly and then it transformed to full blown laughter.

She covered her eyes with her arm and laid back on the bridge thinking about what Kid had said.

"I won't give up on you so we'll just have to be friends instead."

"Idiot, it isn't that simple."

She stood there for quite some time before heading further along her journey eventually reaching a mountain pass.

A voice came from above.

"Hahaha, what a coward. Did you really think I'd let you run after what you did? You're more valuable dead. Your continued existance is a crime. Human let's end this right here, right now. I'll show you how determined monsters can be."

Undyne jumped down from the top of the mountain with her spear aimed at her.

'Sh-t.'

"Ready or not, here I come."

She waved her spear.

Frisk couldn't move her legs at all but she felt a feeling of warm energy radiating in front of her.

"You asshole," she spoke.

It seemed monsters never seemed to get it when she wasn't looking for a fight.

Undyne tossed her a blue spear.

"Let us have a battle til the death."

Frisk conjured a fireball and tossed it at Undyne.

Undyne hurled spears at her from above, to the right, the left and below.

Looking up the spear above was about to hit her and she brought out her arms to her head clutching the spear, hoping to protect herself from Undyne's attack.

Suddenly a loud ding passed Frisk's ear.

She looked up and saw the spear was gone.

Frisk used her newly acquired shield to block the other spears.

"Is that the best you could do, how weak!" Undyne said before suplexing a boulder.

Frisk fired another fireball at her.

"You call that an attack? That's nothing."

She fired more spears.

Frisk absorbed them with her shield before Undyne's spear magic got rid of the shield.

Frisk got out her knife and swiped at her.

"Wow, you're tough."

She hurled more spears at Frisk who barely was able to dodge them.

A couple arrows hit her side and her leg.

Undyne snorted.

"But even if you could get past me, no one has made it past King Asgore."

Frisk winced and slashed at her.

"Stop being so damn resilient."

Undyne swiped her spear causing her to be rooted to the spot once more and the spear reformed in Frisk's hands.

"Anyone else would be DEAD right now."

Frisk blocked all the arrows.

Deep within her, Frisk had discovered knowledge of a new power.

A voice chimed through her ears.

'Gravely wounded I called upon the water to heal me.'

She conjured a blue spear in her hand and tossed it at Undyne.

"W-wait, that's my attack. How did you?"

"How did you?!" Chara asked, looking at her attack in shock.

Undyne hurled more arrows.

Suddenly one of them turned to hit her from the top.

Blood trickled from the side of her arm.

"I will not be defeated."

Frisk hurled another spear.

Undyne shook in pain, her hand clutching her chest.

"You were stronger than I thought. So then this is where it ends. No, I won't die. Alphys, Asgore, Red, Papyrus. Everyone is counting on me to protect them. Human in the name of everybody's hopes and dreams, I will defeat you."

She hurled more spears and Frisk blocked them.

She attacked her once more.

Suddenly her lower body began to split.

"Pathetic, you're going to have to try harder than that."

It traveled up to her hands.

"See, how strong we are when we believe in ourselves?"

Undyne hurled more spears.

"Quit it," Frisk said. "Just give up. You can't win."

Frisk slashed at her.

Undyne hurled more spears.

Frisk noticed they were slower than usual.

"Alphys, this is what I was afraid of. This is why I never told you."

All of Undyne's body began to split.

"No...not yet. I won't die. Ngahh."

Her body came together seeming to stabilize into a solid form but her hands slowly were beginning to melt and then her feet.

"I WON'T DIE. I WON'T."

She continued to say like a mantra until she faded to dust.

Frisk sighed.

What could she have done different when the monster wanted to kill her?

She continued forward through the mountain.

Further in the cave was an electric sign to her left with the word, "Welcome to Hotland' scrolling by.

As she headed out the cave she spotted some kind of post.

Frisk looked inside to see if anyone was there but it was empty.

Up ahead was a wide bridge that stood over boiling lava.

"Kinda looks dangerous," Chara said.

The longer she dwelt, the more Frisk began to heat up until she could no longer stand it.

She tossed off her jacket and peeled off her sweater leaving it at the post.

'Much better,' she thought.

"Are you just going to leave your clothes?" Chara asked.

'I'll get them later if I need them.'

Frisk continued along the bridge.

On the other side of the bridge there was a water cooler, a clam-like monster stood next to it.

"Hey!"

"Are you talking to me?" the clam monster asked.

"Yeah, do you know the way to the capital?"

"No, I'm from Waterfall," they said. "I was here to visit a friend but I ran into some troubles. Some spiders were tailing me."

"Do you want to come with me then? It's safer in numbers," Frisk said.

"No, I'm good."

"What's your name?"

"Clam, yours?"

"Frisk."

"Oh it's nice to meet you, Frisk."

Frisk took a up alongside the water cooler and filled it with water.

She drank it until it was gone before continuing her journey.

"Well bye," she said before she continued on her way.

A white building labeled 'lab' was up ahead.

To the left stood the two guards from earlier.

'Sh-t.'

"Dude, you're that human. Ms Undyne told us about you. You're coming with us," said RG01.

"Great more trouble."

'At least they aren't trying to kill me.'

The two guards led Frisk to an elevator further to the left.

"What floor is the king's castle again?" RG01 asked.

RG02 shrugged.

RG01 pressed the button of the elevator leading to R1 and then the elevator closed.

Sans teleported into Hotland next to the post by the bridge.

He looked around.

"i guess the kid already passed by here."

He was about to sit down when he saw the coat and blue sweater laid sloppily on his chair.

Looking across the bridge, he saw the human was nowhere in sight.

He teleported across the bridge.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Clam asked.

Sans looked around.

"hey, did you see a kid around here?"

Sans turned and was shocked at who he seen. He hadn't thought much of the monster before getting a better glance at him.

"Yeah, just a couple of minutes ago. They were heading further ahead. I heard him talking with the guards."

"do i know you from somewhere?" he asked.

Clam looked confused.

"I don't know. It could be possible. You kinda look familiar. It's strange there was someone else who told me the same thing."

Sans looked excited.

"i have a photo of you in my lab. your name is clam right?"

"How did you-"

"your name was on the back of a photo."

"Really? You should show it to me."

Sans chuckled.

"maybe later. now's not the time. i have something i gotta do," he said before he vanished.

Once Frisk and the royal guards exited the elevator it closed.

The three headed to the left.

"Crap, I must have got the wrong floor."

"What kind of layout does this place even have if the guards even get lost," Chara said.

They headed back back but the doors were locked.

"Until further notice, the CORE is on temporary lockdown."

"Lovely," Chara said.

"RG02, look around there must be another way off this floor."

Frisk looked around.

A couple of buildings were on this floor, a school and an old beat down factory. A couple of diamond-headed monsters stood inside the factory.

"It used to be the old office of Ebenezer but now it's Mettaton's new studio," RG01 said.

Frisk was surprised he even spoke to her.

In a dark corner of the studio, Frisk saw some monsters in back.

A male lion-like monster with a green, white polka dotted dress was tied to a stake of wood. Another one hovered over them.

Frisk crept closer hiding behind a large crate hidden in the shadows.

As she drew closer it was to her horror that she realized the intimidating monster was none other than Grillby.

"What the h-ll?" Chara sputtered.

Frisk covered her mouth stiffling her gasp of surprise.

Why was Grillby here? Did Sans know about this?

"You know why you're here, don't you?" Grillby asked, cracking his knuckles.

"No, I don't. Why am I here?"

"it's nothin personal. I'm just protecting my children."

"What does he mean by that? What is going on?" Chara snapped.

Grillby conjured a fireball and punched him in the gut instantly turning him into dust.

Grillby knelt down and gathered the dust.

"Hopefully this is enough monster dust."

Frisk slowly backed away just as RG01 returned.

"The CORE is back up and running again."

'I don't know but I'm beginning to have a bad feeling about this?'

The two headed in the elevator.

RG01 clicked the button for R2.

"Better be careful. I heard there's a dangerous spider that lurks on one of these floors," RG02 said.

RG01 snorted.

"I'm not scared of spiders. Look dude, I'll watch the old human and you go find us a map."

With that RG02 left.

Chara grinned.

"Are you scared of spiders?"

'Not really. They kind of make me squeamish though.'

Chara glanced at her with narrow eyes giving her a sly look.

"Squeamish, huh?"

'You wouldn't be able to scare me with one of your toy spiders so don't even try. Besides I'm not squeamish around spiders. I just don't like the feeling of them crawling on you.'

Some time passed before he returned with a stained apron and a burnt frying pan.

"So dude, did you find a map?"

RG02 nodded.

"What's that then?" Frisk asked.

"Found them," he said.

"Can I have them?"

"Why?" RG01 asked.

Frisk shrugged.

"No reason."

"Trying to nick a weapon huh?"

'Not really. Don't need one if they didn't take my weapon.'

Chara looked perplexed for a moment before he began to howl with laughter.

'I wonder if the items absorb another human's essence. If none of the humans here are Sam then that means he's still alive.' she thought.

"Wait, these are weapons and you're trying to trick us," RG01 sputtered.

"If that was the case I would have killed you earlier. You forgot to ask me to empty my pockets," Frisk said.

RG01 smacked his forehead. RG02 handed her the accessories.

"Still I wonder who would leave these things on the ground in the first place," Frisk muttered before putting on the apron.

The two headed to the other exist.

"So is that the school?" Frisk asked pointing at a building outside the studio.

"Yeah dude."

"What do monsters learn there?"

RG01 was silent for a moment.

"I guess you don't know huh?"

RG01 blushed.

He glanced at RG02 at the corner of his eye.

"I forgot," RG02 said, avoiding RG01's eyes.

The two headed in the elevator on the opposite side finally having navigated to the beginning.

Heading inside, RG01 glanced at the buttons.

"It's either L3 or L2."

"It's not L3," RG02 said. "I've already looked at the map."

RG01 pressed the button to L2 and the three got out.

To the right was two paths.

One that Frisk assumed led to L3 and one that lead to the castle. They headed to the right eventually coming across a blue building with a red sign with yellow letters that read 'MTT.'

'Wow, this place looks kinda cool.'

"Whoever owns this place has to be a flamboyant jerk."

Inside was a large reception area with peach wall, red and yellow checkered floors and a fountain of a square robot that appeared to be peeing in a fountain, It branched off into two areas. To the left looked to be some kind of resort, to the right appeared to be a hallway. Towards the back on the left hand side was a blue fingered monster behind a desk. Besides them was a back door and next to that were double doors with the words MTT on the top. A hamburger seemed to be painted alongside it.

'Must be a fast food joint."

Next to that was an unoccupied elevator.

The three headed towards the elevator slowly transcending to the castle.

Eventually the three came across a building that looked almost exactly like Toriel's home in the ruins except the walls were grey in color.

The locks blocking the path to the basement were unlocked already and she was lead downstairs.

Upon reaching a clearing, Frisk saw many tall buildings which she assumed belonged to the monsters that lived there.

Eventually they reached a place with yellow walls and tall stained glass windows that were embellished with the delta rune.

The orange and red checkered floor looked like glass beneath her feet with the way she could see her reflection.

They passed by one room where Frisk saw someone watering golden flowers and then she was tossed in a dark room, the door locked behind her.

Frisk felt around for a light switch and suddenly the room was bright.

It was a momentary relief until she saw the coffins.

"What the h-ll!" Chara sputtered.

Why were these here?

She didn't dare open the lids.

Names were etched on the hearts embellished on the coffins.

The name of on the coffin with a red heart was illegible as the handwriting was very sloppy however the lid was loose. Frisk moved it aside.

'Empty, I suspected as much.'

The coffins seemed meticulously arranged to the colors of the rainbow.

Dorothy was written in the cyan heart, Stephanie in dark blue, Tony in purple, Terri in orange, Zack in yellow and Sam in green.

'So he did die down here,' Frisk thought. 'Those bastards. They knew that's why they chased him down here.'

Still not much she could do about it.

She took a rest in the red heart coffin comforted by the soft looking cushion inside.


	56. Ch 56: The Green Soul

Chapter 56: The Green Soul

"Rachel, wake up."

Someone was shaking her awake.

Frisk opened her eyes.

A familiar brown skinned boy with brown hair and brown eyes stood above her sporting an afro.

"S-Sam?"

"We gotta go. We can't stick around," Sam said, holding out his hand and pulling her to her feet.

Frisk looked around and it looked like they were in an abandoned building of some sort.

"Why?"

"They found us."

"Who?" Frisk asked.

Sam grabbed her hand and the two ran downstairs.

The stairs were in the shadows near the uncompleted part of the building where some windows stood. A group of men in black suits scouted the building.

Sam's hand covered her mouth and pulled her in the shadows.

"Shhh," he said.

Several minutes passed before, Sam finally spoke.

"Those guys are the same people that killed our parents."

"How do you know?"

Sam had never told her about Rachel nor his parents so she had always assumed they all died.

"I saw them before. They were some of dad's coworkers."

"What are they doing here?"

Sam pulled out a sheet of paper.

"This is the company he used to work for. Some kind of laboratory."

Frisk's eyes widened.

It was DMCR. What was Sam's affiliation with that organisation?

"I think they were doing some illegal experiments though. Something about cloning gifted children. We need to leave."

"How do you know they're after us? What makes you think they want us?"

"They don't want us. They want me. They were going to kill you if I didn't come quietly."

"Why did they kill our parents?"

Sam shrugged.

"I don't know and that's what worries me," he said.

The two left the building just as one of the suited men grabbed him by the arms.

Sam grunted, struggling out of the man's arms.

"Let me go."

"Let him go."

Frisk kicked him in the shins.

"You lil' brat."

When the man didn't let go she rammed into him causing him to release Sam.

Sam was about to run when man turned on her, grabbing a knife from his pocket and holding it to her neck.

"Move an inch and she dies."

"Rachel!"

"Don't worry about me. Just go," Frisk sputtered.

"No, we're siblings. We're supposed to look out for each other."

Frisk snorted.

"I can look out for myself."

Frisk elbowed him in the chest loosening his grip on the knife.

She grabbed the knife and turned kicking him onto the ground holding the knife to his neck.

"Why are you trying to kidnap my brother?" she asked.

"Dr Gaster requested us to bring him to the lab to conduct some experiment on him."

"What kind of experiments?"

"Mostly experiments testing his tolerance to pain and his endurance levels."

"Why would he do that?"

"I-I don't know. Please don't hurt me."

"People like you are scum."

She held the knife closer.

"I don't like people who use the ones I love against me."

"Rachel, stop it. Just let him go."

"Why? You know he will do it again."

Sam sighed.

"I don't want my sister to be a murderer."

Frisk removed the knife and sat up leaving the man to sigh with relief.

"You should leave or next time I won't be so generous."

The man struggled to his feet and ran off.

Sam walked up to Frisk.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you didn't kill him though I wouldn't have held it against you if you had."

"I wanted to," Frisk said. "It was tempting but I would have felt guilty."

Frisk recalled some things, Sans had told her.

 _ **"so you intend to kill anyone who is in your way?"**_

 _ **"Judge me how you will I don't have to answer to you."**_

 _ **"Then why are you looking away? Don't tell me you actually regret-"**_

'I'm not a murderer.'

He sound like he had more to say as if something about it personally disturbed him. Looking back on it, he avoided her eyes.

His voice while cold was said in a shaky voice as if it hurt him to even say it.

It's as if he didn't want to believe someone like her could be so mean.

'Tough luck, that's why you shouldn't trust anyone.'

So why did it seem like he was expecting better from her and that he had felt let down.

He ran off too as if so quick to accept her words at face value.

'That smug, condescending-'

Was this his attempt of reverse psychology, was he hoping that his words would make her change?

'Very unlikely and he probably knows that too.'

'Then I'll prove you wrong and that I can change. Then you won't be able to wallow in your own nihilism anymore.'

That was why she had continued trying to get by without killing anyone unless she absolutely had to.

It had been a trying task and even then she had still killed even more monsters out of survival more than anything else.

Sam took out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Cr-p, your picture was torn."

"Picture?"

"Yeah, it was the picture of us with our parents."

Frisk was silent.

"I am very sorry."

"It's not your fault," Frisk said. "It was that idiot who did it."

Sam chuckled.

"It's my fault we're even out here though you could have applied to an art academy and could have learned to work as a professional.

"I suppose but surely you had dreams too?"

Sam snorted.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to be a musician but it just seems so impossible. You had more realistic dreams. I could have worked to earn the rest of your money."

Frisk snorted.

"Even if we both worked to get the amount. Would you be happy doing that for me?"

Sam nodded.

Frisk closed her eyes.

"You sound almost convincing."

Sam snorted.

"Well, let's go find shelter before it gets too dark."

Sam brought them inside a boarded two story house.

"I'll keep watch so get some sleep," Sam said.

"No, I've slept enough. I'll keep watch," Frisk said.

"Fine, if you say so."

Sam curled up on the floor and within minutes he was fast asleep.

As time drew on, Frisk stood alert when she smelt smoke.

Sniffing the air it seemed to be coming from below.

Frisk shook Sam awake.

"Rach, what is it?"

"I smell smoke so I'm gonna see where it's coming from."

"It's probably coming from outside."

"Well I'm gonna check it out. Wait here ok?" Frisk said before heading downstairs.

The smoke was thick.

Frisk covered her nose and was about to head back when she heard the sound of static past her ears.

She turned and saw a fracture in the smoke, darkness peering through.

A skeletal hand reached out of the darkness clutching her ankle. Frisk cried out.

"What the-let go."

Frisk tried to dislodge her foot.

"Rach, Rachel, where are you?" Sam asked.

The skeletal hand dragged her closer.

Frisk kicked it off.

"Is that the kind of behavior I'm to expect from the person I was trying to rescue?"

The voice sounded familiar.

"Sans?"

"Huh? Who's that? Do I know you?"

"I'm not sure. You sounded like someone I know."

The skeleton's face became visible.

"Do you recognise me then?"

The skull of the skeleton peering at her had a scar running down his left eye socket and on the top left side of his face.

The eye socket with the scar below contains what looked like a yellow glowing eye.

"Kinda though I've never seen a skeleton with a yellow eye before. Besides that you almost look like Sans in the face."

The skeleton shrugged.

"I don't really have a name though and even if I did I wouldn't remember."

"Well thanks for helpin' but I gotta get out of here."

"Well then see ya."

"Sam!" Frisk called out.

"Rach, there you are."

Sam grabbed her hand.

"Let's go."

The two headed outside, both of them coughing their lungs out.

"Huh, somehow I don't remember it ending like this," Sam said. "Still I'm glad you're alive this time."

"So you are aware that this is a dream then?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah."

"Well most of it is anyway. I mean I'm here," she said.

"Rach, you're not here. It's painful to taunt me like this."

"Well, it's good I'm not your sister then."

"Huh?" Sam asked in confusion. "Then who are you?"

Frisk chuckled.

"It's me, Frisk."

Sam snorted and turned away his arms folded.

"You're lying. There's no way Frisk would be here last I remember I fell underground. Frisk is still on the surface."

"I was but I fell down here. I was looking for someone before and I fell."

Sam turned.

"Really?"

"Then how are you here?"

"Don't know. Somehow I'm able to communicate through dreams. It's usually after I touch objects of some dead humans."

"So I'm dead, huh?"

Frisk nodded.

"You never told me your sister disappeared."

"No one believed me," Sam said. "They thought I killed her but no one ever found her corpse so I was let off the hook. There was the skeleton and the portal. I thought I saw her in the smoke before I passed out."

"That lab you mentioned, my mother also worked at that lab."

"Really?"

"Yeah, me and my mother went into hiding before she was killed in the fire. What's the deal with that place anyway?"

"Don't know but for some reason they wanted me."

"I was told not to utter a word about my mother or father's first name in case those men found me. Don't you think it's strange. It can't be coincidence that both of us can learn magic. No one I knew seemed to have the ability."

"You two really are alot alike. I can't even tell you apart."

"Sorry about the artwork. I know it must have been the only moment you had of your family."

Sam shrugged.

"It was destroyed anyway. You saw what happened. It happened almost exactly like that."

"Oh."

"Except my sister was the one reluctant to kill 'em. You were too. Why? It can't be something I said."

"I-I just thought someone might've been disappointed in me if I did."

"Oh really? Who?" Sam asked, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Is it a girl?"

"Not at all. It's a guy. A skeleton to be exact."

"Hmm, do you like him?"

"I don't know. He's an okay guy."

Sam chuckled.

"I didn't mean in a romantic way or anything. I meant like a friend but if you did like him that way. All I have to say to you is 'be careful.'

"Why?"

"Because I'd be a little worried about how they'd react to you on the surface.

"Is it because of my gender or because I'm a-"

"Well if they find out, they'd punish you but they'll punish you anyway. They don't take too kindly to people who leave. They'll make you do nasty things to prove your loyalty even making you steal a girl's innocence right in front of them."

"You look pale. It's okay to be scared. I was too. That's why I ran."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they wanted me to do it but I wouldn't."

"I can't do it though."

"Huh."

"They punish women more cruelly don't they? They'd know the difference."

Sam looked at her.

"You mean you're a-"

" A girl? Yeah," Frisk said. "I wear a sports bra to make 'em more flat. They're not really big anyway."

Sam grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You have to escape."

"They'll find me eventually."

"That skeleton could help you couldn't he?" Sam asked. "He has to be strong doesn't he? He is a monster after all."

"Nah even if he was, what reason would he want to get involved in my problems? He probably hates me and I wouldn't blame him everything I did."

"You seem very concerned about what he feels about you despite everything. Maybe deep down you do like him."

Frisk smiled, cheeks flushed.

"Even if I did there's no way. I'd admit it."

"I suppose it's for the best if he really hates you that much."

Frisk's dream faded to black and she awoke staring at a stone ceiling.

"My, my, sleeping beauty finally awake. You were sleeping like the dead," Chara said. "No pun intended."

"Psst," the voice came from nearby.

"Shh," Frisk said with a finger to her lips.

She crept closer to the door.

"Alphys?"

"i'm going to bust this door down, ok. so stay clear of the door."

"Ok."

Frisk ran to hide behind one of the coffins.

"3,2,1."

A loud explosion caused the door to bust open.

Suddenly Frisk heard the door being kicked aside.

She looked over the coffin.

"Alphys? What are you doing here and did you just kick the door down?"

"yeah, i kicked it down."

Chara's mouth dropped.

"So cool."

"i'm releasing you too."

"But why?"

"you made me think about what we did down here. truth is i'm kind of sick of it. the king is too, but he's going to kill you anyway. if i save you maybe we can find another way."

Frisk sighed.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt."

Frisk joined Alphys who lead the way back to the resort passing by the area that looked like Toriel's home. It was as they were heading through there that Frisk had nearly tripped on a knife on the ground.

'What's this?'

She picked the knife off the ground.

'It looks like a dagger of some sort."

Recognition and realization flashed through Chara's eyes.

"It's perfect for cutting plants and vines. My brother liked to use it on the flowers when we played in the garden. He would make flower arrangements for mom."

'Don't really need it though do I?'

"You're not seriously contemplating dragging that frying pan around as a weapon are you? If you insist on keeping something to defend yourself at least be a little discreet. If anyone takes your weapon, you're done for."

'You have a point.'

Frisk pocketed the knife before catching up with Alphys.

As they headed back to the resort, the blue fingered receptionist behind the desk bristled at them.

"What are YOU doing here?"

Alphys chuckled nervously.

"j-just enjoying the sights."

"If you're here to see the boss you need to make an appointment."

"i'll keep that in mind."

"What's their beef?" Chara asked.

Frisk glanced at the tag on the receptionist's shirt.

"Tootie? Is that your name?"

"Yes."

Frisk spotted something to the left.

"What's over there?" Frisk asked, pointing to the stage.

"That's the resort. It's where our best monsters perform. There's Freedrake, Mettaton and of course the crowd favorite, Sans. It's around the time he stops working too," she said.

'So this is the place where Snowy's father works.'

"Must be a comedian like his son." Chara said.

"Thanks for everything, Alphys," Frisk said.

Alphys' face turned red before she stepped out.

Frisk began to walk in the direction of the resort glancing at the purple and blue checkered floors before she was stopped.

"Excuse me," a fat green fish monster behind a counter uttered. "Have you made a reservation?"

"he's with me."

Frisk turned at the familiar voice and saw Sans.

"Sh-te," Chara said jolting a couple of inches.

'You still scared of the skeleton?'

"Shuddap."

"hey kiddo, glad i found ya. i was a little worried when i didn't see ya in waterfall."

Frisk's stomach growled loudly.

"you sound hungry. i guess it's up to me to get you a boneified meal. wouldn't want to leave you skin and bones."

Frisk followed Sans to a table in the resort. Looking around there was a stage next to where the green fish was seated. Next to the stage was a dashboard of papers that must have contained a schedule for all of the performers.

A projection of a purple boxed robot silhouette standing on a light blue backdrop was next to it.

There was large green leafed plants on the top right corner of the room behind them.

The table they were sitting at was covered with a blue speckled purple table cloth with a fork and a knife on both sides.

"You know it's a little strange. This area looks like the kind of place someone might take you out on a date. The tables even have the candles," Chara said.

The single purple candle lit in the middle of the table was really throwing her off.

"You don't think he's taking you out on a date do you?"

'This would be an awful date if he was. This place doesn't even have chairs.'

"He took you to Grillbys' too."

'Sh-t.'

"uh, kiddo. are you feeling alright?"

"I'm just peachy."

Sans held her eyes.

'Isn't that an unspoken rule if someone meets your eyes it means they're lovestruck?'

"Good g-d."

'Gotta address the elephant in the room.'

"Don't please. You'll make me cringe."

Frisk sighed.

"Sans?"

"yes, kid?"

"'Are you hitting on me?"

Sans was silent for a moment.

He chuckled.

"way to put me on the spot. that joke should come with a warning."

"I'm serious. Is this a date?"

"uh we're just eating out. why would you think we were going out on a date?"

'He's really trying to joke about this? Well if he's being serious that's one thing but...'

"You don't live under a rock, so you can cut the cr-p."

"i'm afraid you lost me."

"The candles give away your true intentions."

'Ha, he thought he was able to mislead me into thinking otherwise.'

"What are you even doing?" Chara asked, flabbergasted by Frisk's thought process.

"hahaha, you caught me. i thought you would have a better reaction than that."

'So predictable. We'll see who gets the last laugh.'

"Oh so you were trying to surprise me with the date?"

Frisk wiggled her eyebrows.

"uh i didn't say that. you are aware i was only joking about the date."

Frisk chuckled, a sly smile on her face.

"So was I."

Sans sighed in relief.

"Or am I?"

Sans shivered, the corners of his mouth becoming somewhat downturned and his eyelights becoming smaller. He seemed to back up a bit too.

'That'll keep him on the edge of his seat.'

"You're creepy, you know that don't ya?" Chara asked.

'Yeah, it's a skill. I couldn't resist without seeing his reaction.'

"So how long have you know Grillby?" Frisk asked.

"what prompted this, kiddo?"

"Do you know I seen him in Hotland?"

"probably gets his food there."

"It's strange, he's always working so when would he do it?"

Sans shrugged.

"probably after closing time."

"That's when it's dark isn't it?"

Sans nodded.

"He was there before closing time and he held a monster hostage. He killed them too, said he needed the monster dust."

Sans ruffled her hair.

"maybe you were just hallucinating. grillby would never do that."

"Not even if they threatened his children."

"who would, kid?"

Frisk sighed.

"I don't know."

"well people do make mistakes."

'So does Grillby!'

"never pegged you for the joking type though."

"Just because I don't have the same sense of humor you do doesn't mean I can't be funny. Though if it's any consolation, I think you're funny too."

Sans' face heated up.

"What a weirdo," Chara said.

"I just don't understand the humor in word play but I really enjoy your snark."

"glad to hear it. say kiddo, wanna hear a story?"

Frisk nodded.

"so i'm a sentry in snowdin forest, right? i sit out there and watch for humans. it's kind of boring,"

Sans winked at her, momentarily closing his left eyelid.

"fortunately, deep in the forest there's this HUGE locked door...and it's perfect for practicing knock knock jokes."

"Could he be talking about Toriel?" Chara asked.

"so one day, i'm knocking 'em out like usual. i knock on the door and say "knock knock." and suddenly, from the other side...i hear a woman's voice."

"Bet you regret killing her now."

He winked again with the same eyesocket.

'What's with the winking?'

"who is there?" so naturally, I respond: "dishes." "dishes who?""dishes a very bad joke." then she just howls with laughter like it's the best joke she's heard in a hundred years.

'How horrible? That joke was laughably bad.'

so I keep 'em coming and she keeps laughing. she's the best audience i've ever had. then, after a dozen of 'em SHE knocks and says, "Knock knock!" i say, "whos there?" "Old lady!" "old lady who?" "oh! I did not know you could yodel!" wow! needless to say this woman was extremely good. we kept telling each other jokes for hours."

'Guess Toriel and Sans really hit it off.'

"eventually i had to leave. papyrus gets kind of cranky without his bedtime story but she told me to come by again and so i did. then i did again. and again. it's a thing now. telling bad jokes through the door. it rules."

"Wait, if he comes by to see Toriel every now and then. Do you think he knows what happened to her?"

"...one day though, i noticed she wasn't laughing very much so i asked her what was up. then she told me something strange. she asked to protect the next human who falls down here."

She recalled reading about this exchange in Toriel's diary. Even with that in the forefront of her mind, something about what he said seemed very dark and sinister.

Sans' smile only unsettled her.

"Where are you going with this?"

"do you know what would have happened if she hadn't said anything." Sans said, the lights in his hollow eye sockets disappeared. "Buddy..."

 ** _"You'd be dead where you stand."_**

Frisk felt her heart beat quickly before courageously looking up and glaring at Sans.

"Is that a threat? Tell that to the woman next time you meet her if you could muster up the courage to even do that," Frisk said before her lips curled in a grin. "If you felt like that, I would have saved you the trouble and done the deed myself. Wonder what she might think of that. The skeleton who doesn't come through with his promises."

Sans' pupils returned.

"lighten up, bucko. i'm just jokin'."

"Hey dude, he's just joking. You need to chill out," Chara said.

'No, he's not."

"No, you're not," Frisk said.

"How do you know?" Chara asked.

"besides haven't i done a great job protecting you. i mean look at yourself, you haven't died a single time."

'Tell me, Chara. Have you ever seen the types of people that joke as a means to cover up what they really think?'

Chara looked at her with a perplexed expression.

The ultimate goal to an insecure person is to not stand out. For to be noticed would mean being subjected to the very criticism they want to avoid. Those who are afraid may choose to bring the topic up in a more favorable way."

"You're being ridiculous. Sans isn't insecure about anything.'

'Rarely any joke is done in ill taste so it's unlikely for anyone to take it the wrong way. He has alot to be insecure about proving himself to a woman who is expecting him to do the right thing for someone he dislikes. What if I die?'

"It's one thing to judge me but it's another to take the credit to my survival when you didn't do anything at all. I bet you wouldn't even care if I did die so don't pretend you're the good guy. People like you make me sick," Frisk sputtered.

'If it's not his own negligence that would be on his mind, it'd be the guilt of him not being able to prevent it because of his own inaction. Blaming someone else for the mistakes he makes is a person I cannot stand.'

Frisk got up and was about to leave when Tootie stopped by with Alphys.

"oh you're still here," Alphys said. "do you mind if i join you two?"

She sat down before Frisk could utter a word.

While this was happening, Papyrus was sitting on the couch in the living room of his house watching MTT.

'IT'S STRANGE. SANS IS NEVER LATE FOR MY BEDTIME STORY."

He lifted his gloves to glance at the watch on his wrist. He was fifteen minutes late.

'SOMETHING MUST HAVE HAPPENED.'

Papyrus dropped by Grillbys.

"Can I help you?" Grillby asked.

"GRILLBY WAS IT? DID MY BROTHER DROP BY?"

Grillby shook his head.

"Probably got held up at the comedy club."

"BUT THIS ISN'T LIKE HIM. HE'S NEVER LATE."

Barby who had been taking an order glanced at Papyrus from the corner of her vision intrigued by what he had to say.

Quickly she finished the customer's order before walking up to Papyrus.

"Is there a reason you came here to check on your brother?"

"I THOUGHT HE MIGHT HAVE BEEN HELD UP HERE. HE USUALLY COMES HERE TO UNWIND IF HIS WORK HAS BEEN TOO STRESSFUL."

Barby frowned.

"Still I'm sure he's fine."

Papyrus sighed.

"I KNOW BUT I WON'T BE SATISFIED UNLESS I KNOW HE'S SAFE. I'M A LITTLE WORRIED ABOUT HIM."

With those parting words, Papyrus left the pub.

Frisk during that time was still avoiding Sans' eyes glaring at the menu as if it deserved death.

"so kid, what do you wanna order?" Sans asked handing her a menu. "all employers get a 50 percent discount so you can practically have anything you want. i know you're still hungry."

Frisk picked the most expensive thing on the menu.

"Wow, still salty huh?" Chara said. "You're good. Remind me to never cross you."

"yeowch. can't you get something cheaper?" Sans asked, beads of sweat trailing down his skull.

Frisk gave him a glare.

"It's 50 percent off, you'll manage," she said nastily.

"ok kiddo, i got the message."

After Tootie wrote down everyone's orders she left.

"what's with you two?" Alphys asked.

Frisk was silent.

"i'd rather not talk about it," Sans said.

Suddenly Frisk's phone began to ring.

She saw it was Barby.

"Thank goodness."

Frisk shared Chara's sentiment.

She looked up from her phone.

"I'll be right back. I have to get this."

She stepped outside the resort and picked up the phone.

"What do you want?"

Barby snorted.

"Don't be rude. We were worried about you. It's been a while since you've called."

"I'm sorry."

"Papyrus dropped by earlier to check on Sans. Nothing bad has happened to him, right?"

"He's completely fine," Frisk said curtly.

"You sound p-ssed. Something happened, didn't it?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Avian told us you were sticking around Waterfall for a while."

"That's not quite true. Some things happened and I'm currently in Hotland. I met Sans at the MTT resort."

"How in the world did you get all the way there?"

"I was captured by the guards and they took me to the Capital. Long story short, a friend busted me out."

"That's good then. Avian's dropping by later to see the circus in Hotland so if you have some time maybe you could meet her there."

Frisk sighed.

"We'll see."

'Wait, maybe she knows about why her father was there?'

"Speaking of which, does your father usually come to Hotland during work?"

"No, but he's been doing it lately," Barby said. "To be honest it kinda worries me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, when I ask about it, he gets really quiet."

"You don't think he might be in any hot water do you?"

"I hope not. Why do you ask?"

"I seen him kill a monster. He said something about needing it's dust."

"My g-d."

"Where are you right now?"

"School. Dad said he'd pick me up today. He was a lil' worried about me running into monsters from the capital. Apparently monsters have been going missing for a while."

"Well be careful."

"You too. Let me know if you find out anything more."

"Will do."

Frisk hung up the phone and headed back inside.

The meals luckily had been delivered. Sans seemed to avoid looking at them.

Alphys' face was pink and she wasn't looking at Sans.

'Looks like they had a little spat.'

"Still I wonder what the deal with the missing monsters in the capital."

"Food looks good," Frisk said.

Digging into her food, she felt eyes on her.

She turned and spotted an orange humanoid monster peering through a ficus in the corner of the room.

She got up and approached them.

"Is there a reason you're staring at us?" Frisk asked.

"Earlier I was talking with a monster by the name of Clam. He told me to meet him at this resort so I was wondering if you two seen him since then. he told me that he passed you on the way to the capital."

"I haven't seen him since I met him in Hotland. Where did you see him last?"

"On L3."

"Well, rest in piece. If what the royal guards said about the spider is true, he's as good as dead," Chara said.

"Got it. Stay here, ok."

Frisk headed back to where Alphys and Sans were.

"I'm heading out. I have to find someone."

"where you headed?"

"Back to the CORE."

"you're going back to the core. you can't be serious," Sans said. "the core has more hazards than you can count on your fingers."

Frisk snorted.

"I know that."

Sans sighed.

"well as a word of advice, it's best you avoid L3. it's a floor that contains a very stingy spider," he said.

"Well it'd be helpful if I wasn't going on that floor."

Sans chuckled.

"i gave you a pretty blatant hint, kid. you better have the money if you wanna survive."


	57. Ch 57: Hotland

Chapter 57: Hotland

Frisk left heading towards the elevator in the CORE.

"Why are you rescuing that monster? If what those two guards said earlier was true, he's as good as dead," Chara said. "You'll be dead too if you go. Do you really think one monster is worth it after all the monsters you killed?"

"What about the times I could have gotten killed or did you forget how you just stood there while I was fighting, tooth and nail to survive. I don't remember you offering any advice how to get past the monsters without getting killed.'

Chara was silent.

'I thought he didn't notice,' he thought.

'From the brief time that we met, he's only one of a few monsters who I've spoken to who hasn't tried to attack me at all so forgive me if I'm feeling a bit merciful.'

Chara noticed the way her lips were set in a frown and her eyes alit with cold cut determination. In that instant, Chara knew nothing he said would change her mind. Making her feel guilty for decisions that she had made wasn't going to deter her off the path she felt was right.

Punching L3 led her to a hall with lavender walls and dark violet floors. She walked past an abandoned food stand and a spider web which held a spider selling spider donuts and spider cider.

Eventually she came across a large purple house.

'This must be where that spider lives.'

She stepped inside. Looking around she saw the room had lavender walls and dark violet floors. Dolls were strung around everywhere.

As she drew closer, she saw some of the floor was covered in webbing.

'I don't like this.'

"Ahuhuhu, wasn't expecting any guests for dinner."

Frisk whirled around startled by the appearance of a spider monster her size. She wore a pink and red dress and wore her black hair in short pigtails. Behind her was a familiar one-eyed monster.

"Layax?! What are you doing here?"

"You're that monster who was with Sans," she sputtered. "What are you doing here?"

"I-"

"You are quite rude, deary. I don't appreciate being ignored."

Frisk turned towards the spider. Her eyes radiating cool fury which was a sharp contrast to the smirk on her face.

"I wonder if you taste as good as you look."

'Play it cool, don't let her know how she affects you.'

"Did a monster that looks like a clam pass by here?"

"Yeah, I wrapped him up like a tasty morsel. Come on out darling. Say 'hello'.

Spiders crawled down the walls from every orifice.

Hundreds of them dragged Clam to her. He was tied up with webbing and his mouth sealed shut with some kind of hankerchief.

"Why is he tied up?" Frisk asked.

"Let's just say he's been a naughty boy."

"Kinky," Chara said.

He was whimpering struggling against the binding.

Muffet walked to him, yanking the hanky out of his mouth.

Clam glanced at Frisk.

"What the h-ll are you doing here? It's dangerous to be here. You were a fool for coming here."

Frisk glanced at him with confusion.

" Can't you see, she will eat anyone who comes here."

"Ahuhuhu, I'm not that mean," she said with a sultry voice. " It's been a while since I've had a guest. Let me introduce myself. My name's Muffet."

Frisk was silent.

"No need to be rude. I'll be a good girl and wrap you up nice and pretty."

Layax cried out.

"Move before she catches you."

Suddenly Frisk was bound by webbing.

"Sh-t," Chara stammered.

Muffet turned towards the one-eyed monster.

"My, you've been a naughty girl. What are we going to do about your loud mouth?"

Layax snorted.

Frisk's hand inched for her left pant pocket where she had stuffed the knife.

"Do your worst. My brother knows everything so even if you kill me everyone will know about your operation."

Frisk clenched the knife in her hands using the sharp point to cut through the web that binded her.

"Ahuhuhu, quite fiesty for someone who is a big fat liar."

Layax gulped.

'How did she know that Layax was lying and what did she mean by 'your operation.' Frisk thought.

"Leave her alone."

Call it a death wish, call it impulse, Frisk didn't know what had possessed her to think it was a good idea but the words left before she could stop them.

Muffet turned towards her walking briskly towards her.

"You're not in any position to make demands, deary."

"How did you know she was lying? Did you arrange for her to be kidnapped?"

"You have a naughty mouth."

Frisk whipped out the knife before Muffet could speak.

"Answer the question or you'll regret it. You wouldn't want my knife to slip."

Muffet snorted.

"You wouldn't attack me. You'd be dead before you even kill me. You've barely managed to free yourself from my web. Even if you did, I'd still manage to tie you up again."

Frisk glared at her.

"So be a good boy and be quiet."

Suddenly the webbing was back binding Frisk's arms back to her body.

'Sh-te.'

"Speechless. I just made my web more sturdy."

She glanced at her carefully.

"I must admit you look so pretty wrapped up like a juicy morsel."

Muffet snapped her fingers and she was thrust against a large web.

"Muffin, time to eat. It's a shame. You look so delicious but I eat dessert after dinner so I'll have to feed you to my pet."

Suddenly something monstrous crept up from the shadows.

Frisk paled.

"I really don't envy you," Chara said.

Frisk shimmied up the web as monstrous jaw tried to bite her feet.

"Wait!"

Muffet stopped and turned.

"What is it?"

"Why are you doing this? I mean you must have some reason."

Chara facepalmed.

"Ahuhuhu, have you heard about the rumors going around. Monsters who disappear down here without a trace."

She glanced back at Frisk.

"I suppose you haven't. As monsters we can't eat normal food. In order to maintain our forms monsters need a special kind of food that can replenish our magic otherwise we die. Where do monsters get this kind of food you might ask," Muffet said, her expression tense causing a frightening look to appear on her face. "That's where our little monster friend comes in. His father really enjoyed dusting some spiders and the parents of my fiance to sustain the rest of the monsters so forgive me if I'm a little cruel."

Muffet snapped her fingers and the binding tightened around Clam.

He screamed fruitlessly.

"Help. Please help me. I don't want to die," he kept muttering under his breath.

"You monster!" Layax cried out.

Nothing they said haltered the squeezing web and Clam slowly faded to dust.

"You're next, honey."

"Cr-p," Chara said.

'Don't just float around. Do something.'

"Not alot I can do," he said.

Frisk sighed.

'Guess I'll have to create a diversion.'

"Why me? You already killed him."

Muffet sighed.

"Please understand. I don't want any trouble makers."

Suddenly a spider holding a note rushed inside.

"Queen Muffet?"

"What is it?" Muffet asked.

"It's a letter from Mettaton. He's requested to drop by here today this afternoon."

"Is he here now?"

"Yeah, he just got here."

"What could he possibly want? Well bring him in here."

She turned towards Muffet.

"Sorry Muffin, the fun's over. We have guests."

Muffin crawled back into the shadows before Muffet released Frisk from the web causing her to drop to the ground.

Within minutes, Mettaton was ushered inside by a couple of spiders.

He was a robot rectangle with a LED screen with six rows of square panels that flickered between red and yellow. Three yellow knobs were below the LED screen. Frisk noticed the robot had wore white gloves on his hands which were attached to two extendable robotic arms. He rolled in on a single wheel.

"I'VE BROUGHT THE THINGS YOU ASKED FOR. THEY SHOULD BE AT YOUR PLACE BY TOMORROW."

He paused.

Muffet nodded before she caught him glancing at the pesky brat she managed to acquire.

"SO WHO'S THE PRECOCIOUS DARLINGS YOU'RE HIDING BACK THERE?" Mettaton asked.

'Darlings? Wait, you don't think he could see you can he?' Frisk thought.

"He's a robot. You know as well as I do that the only monsters who can see me are ghosts."

Frisk caught Mettaton turning towards them. She couldn't tell where he was looking but if she didn't know any better Frisk would have sworn he was glancing at them.

"Darlings? Ahuhuhu, there's only one guest."

"SO HE'S A SLAVE THEN. IS HE FOR SALE?"

Muffet's eyes lit up.

"Why, yes he is."

Mettaton rolled up to her.

"SO WHAT ARE YOU BEST QUALITIES, GORGEOUS?"

"I can cook and clean."

"Your cooking is passable at best," Chara said.

'Not helping, Chara.'

"I DON'T KNOW. I'D PREFER A FEMALE. I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'D WANT TO WEAR A MAID COSTUME. SEE I REALLY NEED THE ADVERTISEMENT AND EVERYONE LOVES MAIDS. AT LEAST THAT'S WHAT I HEARD."

"I can wear the maid costume too."

"THEN YOU'RE HIRED. HOW MUCH FOR HIM, DEAREST?"

"100 gold pieces."

Mettaton handed it to her.

"Not so fast. I didn't exactly agree to this."

"YOU ARE DRIVING A HARD BARGAIN AFTER TRYING TO CONVINCE ME THAT YOU'D BE A BIG ASSET TO MY CAUSE."

"I'll only do it if you buy Layax too."

"WHY WOULD I NEED THAT ONE-EYED MONSTER?"

"Why would you need a maid? I mean you have a casino and everyone know that those scam people out of their money."

Mettaton sighed.

"ALRIGHT, HOW MUCH FOR THAT OTHER MONSTER?"

"200 gold pieces."

"SOLD. NOW COME ALONG, DEAREST."

Muffet released Layax from their binding. She quickly ran to catch up with Frisk.

Frisk followed Mettaton until they were back to the elevator on R3.

"Thanks for what you did back there," Frisk said.

"IT WASN'T FOR YOU. I JUST REALLY NEEDED A MASCOT TO WORK AT MY RESORT. YOU'RE MY SLAVE UNTIL I LET YOU GO."

Frisk chuckled.

'I would expect nothing less.'

"Whatever you say. I'm still thankful though."

"WELL I'LL MEET YOU THERE, GORGEOUS."

Suddenly the back of Mettaton's rectangle turned into a jet pack.

"AU REVOIR," he said before he flew away.

"Wait! I forgot to ask what floor."

Regretably he was long gone.

"Hey, I really wanted to thank you for what you did back there."

Frisk turned towards Layax.

"It was nothing honestly."

Layax turned stern.

"I heard horrible things. Everyone heard about you, the human who left the ruins with dust covering their hands. I thought you were a horrible person."

"I am," Frisk supplied.

"Then why did you save me then? A horrible person wouldn't do that."

"You were one of the monsters down here who didn't attack me upon first seeing me."

Layax stood there her mouth agape.

"So don't just stand there and let my efforts go to waste. Get back home and let your brother know your safe. He was really worried about you."

She accompanied Frisk in the elevator. Frisk headed to the elevator and clicked the button to R2.

Around the same time, Papyrus had just made it to Undyne's home in Waterfall.

Up until yesterday the two had been on talking terms. Part of the reason he had decided to stop by her house was to see if something was wrong.

It just didn't seem normal for Undyne to be avoiding him like this.

He knocked on the door.

"UNDYNE, ARE YOU THERE?"

"No, she's been gone for a while."

Papyrus turned and saw Red standing behind him.

"Is there any reason you're here, Pap?"

"I JUST STOPPED BY TO CHECK ON UNDYNE. WHY DID SHE LEAVE SO SUDDENLY?" Papyrus asked. "THIS ISN'T LIKE HER."

Red looked torn rubbing her shoes in the dirt and avoiding his eyes.

"She left to pursue the human."

"HUMAN? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"That person wearing the striped shirt that was living with you and your brother. They're human."

"HUH, THERE'S NO WAY THEY'RE HUMAN. MY BROTHER WOULD HAVE TOLD ME."

"Not if he didn't want to tell you. You see he became attached to the human and couldn't part with the human. Unfortunately the king wants their soul. It's quite the dilhemma."

Papyrus frowned.

"SO THAT'S HOW IT IS. WELL HE MUST HAVE HIS REASONS."

"When you became sentries you swore to serve the king. You know what happens to those who go against the king's orders?" Red asked.

Papyrus shook his head.

"They get tried for treason and treason is punishable by death."

With that Red walked away.

'THEN I MUST HURRY.'

As Frisk walked around it became apparent she was on the wrong floor.

A flame monster wrapped tightly in rope stood by a large circus tent.

"Excuse me, do you know the way out of this joint?" Frisk asked.

"I can light your joint if you know what I mean."

Chara snickered.

Frisk was silent, no amusement was present on her face.

"No."

"Oh come on, we could use you in our gig," The creature said before turning towards the tent.

"Dave?"

Another monster hopped towards them.

"It's about time you showed up. Look who came around the block, a new helper."

"New helper?" Frisk asked. "I didn't agree to that. I'm just trying to find my way out of here."

Frisk backed into Dave.

She turned and saw the other monster stood in front of her.

She was tied up before she could even move.

"Dave, grab him."

"I don't know. He looks kind of heavy."

"Well put some muscle into it."

Dave managed to carry her into the tent.

"What is this?" Frisk asked, looking around.

Besides the crowd of monster crowding the benches, a cannon stood next to a contraption holding some tightrope and there was one of those hoops that was meant to be set on fire so some dangerous animal could hop through.

"Our little circus act. Now be a good sport and help us start the fire."

Frisk stood by the hoop.

"Burn, baby, burn," the crowd chanted.

"Hot, hot, hotter."

Frisk turned up the heat and the hoop lit up.

Dave ran through the hoop.

"Good job now hop in the cannon."

"This can't lead to anything good," Chara said.

"I have a bad feeling."

"You'll be fine. It'll be a standing ovation, a smoking hit."

Frisk hopped to the cannon.

"Now for the cannonball."

The crowd gasped.

Sans looked at the clock from in the MTT resort.

"what is taking the kid so long?'

He took a sip of his drink before he caught sight of Frisk on the tv nearby.

Sans spit his drink and chuckled.

'how does the kid get themselves in these situations?'

If he wasn't gone before he certainly was now.

Sans took out his cellphone from his pocket and called up Honky.

"Hey Sans."

Suddenly there was a loud commotion.

"Is that Sans?"

"Yeah."

"Let me talk to him."

"Call him on your own phone."

"Give me that. Sans," Barby's voice came from the other line. "Did you see them?"

"who? the human? yeah, he's gonna be the cannonball right?"

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"what could i do? it's rude to barge in on their performance."

"Ugh. Unbelievable."

"hey!"

Barby hung up the phone.

"On the count of three, we're lighting the fuse."

Frisk closed her eyes tightly.

"1."

Red stepped into the MTT resort having tracked the human there.

From a distance she saw Sans glancing at the television.

The human was about to be sent flying.

"2."

Papyrus walked past the bridge spotted the royal guards standing outside the elevator.

"EXCUSE ME. HAVE YOU SEEN A HUMAN WALK BY HERE BY CHANCE?"

"Dude, we just took him to the king."

"3."

The fuse was lit.

Monsters seemed to pass by so slowly until finally Frisk went flying.

A wave of euphoria passed Frisk's body as she soared across the air.

It was short lived as she was plummeting down rather quickly.

'Cr-p. Slow down.'

Suddenly a slight warmth filled her chest.

Was this their magic?

Her plummet began to slow and she landed on a soft cushion.

Frisk quickly got up and then the crowd began to cheer.

"Good job."

After the show, a small volcano monster dropped by.

"Are you the dangerous duo, the dynamic double davis?"

"Yeah, that's our name."

Frisk snickered.

"What kind of name is that?"

"Well since his name is Duo and my name's Davis, it seemed like a good fit. We want to be circus performers once we reach the surface," Dave said. "You do think we're pretty good right?"

Frisk snorted.

"Yeah, though the next monster you send flying out of the cannon might need a more softer landing."

"Well good luck, if you take the elevator to R3 you should make it to the resort."

With that, Frisk left.

"Hmph, so you were here."

Frisk looked up as Red flew down from above, landing on her feet in front of her.

"Fight me."

Red ran towards her poised to slash at her with her sword.

Frisk met the blow with the edge of the frying pan.

A swift rustle of wind had her turn and block the other attacks with the edge of the frying pan.

'Man, she's fast.'

Frisk thought before hurling a bone hitting her in the chest.

Red tossed large white sawblades in her direction which she barely dodged.

Frisk hurled a fireball at her causing it to ignite her cloak.

Red coughed.

"An opponent with unimaginable power, that's what Undyne called you. After you killed Doggo, I wanted revenge but she said whatever you're thinking, stay out of it," she said. "I was confident that waving my sword around would ward you off yet here you are standing your ground. Why. can't. I. kill. you?"

"I've had enough of these games. Let's end this right now," Frisk said before chucking a blue spear at Red hitting her in the face.

A long jagged crack appeared in the middle of her mask.

"Right for the face, huh? I was worried you know? Worried you wouldn't want to fight. Worried you only did so to protect yourself. Now I know different."

The mask on Red's face shattered.

Tiny slash indentations were sketched through the plane around them a Red began slashing at them at even faster speeds before cutting through the planes of existence cutting them in three parts.

Frisk could see blackness.

"That's only a taste of my true power. I bet you haven't seen any monster who could cut through reality."

Two pillars rose from the ground with the delta rune embellished on them.

Again two slashes tore across the plane of reality turning it into six fragments.

The middle of the delta runes shimmered blue.

Frisk stood still as the blue beam went right through her.

"For someone like you, it's fitting after you tried to kill me with Undyne's favorite attack."

Frisk jumped towards her hitting her with the frying pan.

Red lasers began to fire from the middle of the delta rune as Red kept slashing at her.

Frisk hit her with a bone.

"I know you killed her.

The middle of the delta rune on Red's right began to fire four orange spinning lasers as red lasers came firing from the other one.

Frisk hit her before Red could swing her sword.

"I-I just want to know why you did it?"

Lare purple lightning orbs flew out of the left delta rune. Frisk easily dodged it firing a spear through her chest.

"I did it because I have to survive."

Red faded to dust.

"HUMAN, IS THAT YOU?"

Frisk turned and saw Papyrus glancing at her with worry.

"You? What are you doing here?" Frisk aked.

"WHY ARE YOUR HANDS COATED WITH DUST?"

She walked towards Papyrus.

He flinched, slowly backing away.

Frisk frowned.

"Papyrus, I'm not gonna hurt ya."

"Hahaha."

'That voice.'

"Papyrus! Look out!" Frisk shouted but it was too late.

A green vine slipped through Papyrus' chest.

Papyrus looked down, his face shocked.

"WHAT HAPPENED? IT'S SO DARK."

"Papyrus, hang in there."

"You idiot, down here it's kill or be killed. The sooner you realise that, it'll be better for you," Flowey said.

Frisk collapsed to her knees, her head downcast.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Everyone down here already thinks you're a murderer. I merely erased their doubts. Wonder how that smiley trashbag would feel after you killed his brother."

"DON'T WORRY, HUMAN. EVEN IF HE HATES YOU, IF YOU'RE TRULY A GOOD PERSON. HE'LL KNOW THE TRUTH."

With that Papyrus faded to dust.

Frisk got up and headed to the elevator.

"Human."

Frisk turned and saw Avian standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't act stupid. Didn't Barby tell you where I was so you could come by and stalk me?"

'Did she? I can't remember.'

"I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention."

Avian sighed with exasperation.

"Even after all that effort I made to ensure that she told you. Ugh."

Frisk was silent.

Avian glanced up at her.

You look upset."

"It's nothin," Frisk said avoiding her eyes.

"I'll help."

The volcano monster from earlier reappeared.

"Who're you?"

"Am Vulkin. Call me, Corona."

Avian snorted.

"I-Idiot."

She fired a missile at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Man, she's a tsundere," Chara said.

"Not funny."

"Healing magmas."

Fireballs began to hop out of the lava heading towards Frisk.

"Cr-p."

She ran closer to Avian.

"Eh, human?"

Frisk's cheeks puffed up, her hands on her hips.

"What the h-ll do you think you're trying to do?" Frisk asked the vulkin.

Corona frowned.

"Sorry."

"That's right just because your cute doesn't give you the right to get chummy with him," Avian snapped.

Corona pouted.

"Now I kinda feel bad. Can't you apologise?" Avian asked.

"Why? You're the one that made them feel bad. I only scolded them because they could have seriously hurt me."

Corona blushed and looked away.

"Sorry."

"Well thanks I guess," Frisk said. "I'm kinda sorry too."

Corona chuckled sheepishly.

"So why were you with Avian anyway?" Frisk asked.

"We're good friends," Avian supplied. "I often come by to talk about our interests. Corona is a massive trekkian. She really loves Star Trek."

"Icky, nerds," Chara said making vomiting noises.

"Which one?"

"Am I haunting a nerd?!"

"The original," Corona said.

Frisk frowned.

"Lame."

"Oh? Which one do you like then since you think the old one is so inferior?" Avian asked.

"Easy, Next Generation. It's updated and I can follow the plots. I also like Voyager too. I really love the captain. She was a great leader."

"Hoho, don't think that just because we share common interests in the same shows that I gonna go soft on you."

"I would expect nothing less."

"Gag me," Chara said.

"Well I ought to be heading out before my old man worries about me, " Corona said. "See you later, lovebirds."

"We're not LOVEBIRDS!" Avian snapped.

Frisk smirked.

"You know you have an impressive wingspan."

"Uh thank you."

Frisk chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You're blushing. Do you like me or something?"

Avian snorted.

"No way, why would I like you?'

"So why did you go all the way to Hotland just to see the circus? You know it was chance I even came by here and in any other instance that you might have been expected me you would have been solely disappointed."

"I was feeling uneasy. Your face only confirmed that I had every reason to worry. I saw that flower kill that skeleton. Something he said upset you."

"Did you know about the dust on my hands? The dust I made before I met you."

Avian frowned.

"Yes, I did. Everyone knows."

"So you know how vile I am."

"Why did you kill those monsters?"

"I wanted to. They were in the way."

"Then why didn't you kill me?" Avian asked. "Every opportunity I have to use magic are times that I could have killed you."

Frisk sighed.

"I knew you wouldn't though. You wouldn't kill me on purpose because you're my friend."

"Isn't that answer enough. You killed those monsters because they were bullying you and their attacks would have killed you if you didn't retaliate. How could that be a bad person?"

Frisk snorted.

"I just wish that they wouldn't attack me at all. For a race that lives for peace you'd think they wouldn't attack if they valued their lives."

"I've been meaning to ask you but if you didn't come to the circus to see me, why were you in Hotland?"

Frisk told her the whole story.

"So you're working for Mettaton huh? Where are you gonna sleep? It's a long way back to Waterfall and you don't want to run into those guards again."

She shrugged.

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe staying at the resort."

Avian chuckled.

"With no money? Fat chance."

Frisk who up to this point had her hands at her sides lifted them up to reveal a wallet.

"Hey! That's mine. How did you get that?"

"How did you get that?" Chara inquired curiously.

"Stole it. Think I ought to use the money to book a couple of weeks there?"

"Give it back, you thief."

Frisk chuckled.

"You're too fun to tease."

She glanced at Avian for a moment.

"Where do you want me to put it? Someone might steal it if I set it on your wings?"

"Baka."

Avian opened the side door of her body where Frisk tossed the wallet inside.

"Sorry."

"Maybe I could spare you some money though."

Frisk's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Don't spend it too quickly. Gotta make it last," Avian said before she took off. "Well I'll be heading back to Snowdin. See you around, human."

As she headed into the resort accompanied by Chara, Frisk caught Mettaton talking with Tootie. She glanced towards the stage hoping to spot Sans but he was nowhere to be seen.

Mettaton's attention turned to her.

"HEY GORGEOUS, GLAD YOU MADE IT."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Tootie asked. "You mean you hired another employee?"

"OF COURSE, TOOTIE. YOU KNOW WE COULD USE ALL THE HELP WE CAN GET."

Tootie groaned.

"SO SHOW OUR NEW EMPLOYEE THE ROPES. YOUR COSTUME IS IN THE BACK ROOM, GORGEOUS."

With that Mettaton rolled away.

Frisk felt Tootie glaring at her.

"I don't like you," she said. "You try anything with my boss, I'll end you. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

Tootie walked her to the back room and showed Frisk to her locker.

"I'd suggest making accomodations elsewhere unless you have the money. Our hotel does have a rather high nightly rate."

"How much?"

"80g."

Frisk snorted.

Tootie left her in privacy.

She opened her locker and took out the maid outfit on the hanger and changed into it.

Glancing at the mirror, anyone looking at her couldn't possibly mistake her for a guy now. She looked dare she say, 'cute'.

Mettaton caught her as she stepped outside.

'HERE GORGEOUS. TODAY IS CAT DAY SO EVERYONE IS SUPPOSED TO WEAR CAT MASKS."

Frisk put it on over her face and headed out.

"So where do I stand?"

"OUTSIDE THE RESTAURANT TO GREET THE CUSTOMERS."

Frisk headed there.

After a while standing there, she felt eyes on her.

Frisk turned and saw a tall orange cat ogle her from his stand.

Blood gushed from his nose.

"Is something wrong? You're staring at me," Frisk said.

The cat monster blushed.

"Me? I wasn't staring. It's just your imagination. I'd get in trouble if I got chummy with my co-workers."

"Really? 'Cause you just got finished talkin' to me."

The cat cringed, glancing around restlessly.

"Oh no, I'm gonna be in trouble."

Frisk chuckled.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. Besides I'll be in trouble too since I just started working here."

The cat blushed.

"You work here?"

Frisk nodded.

"You weren't coerced or blackmailed into it were you?"

Frisk shrugged.

"Well kinda but at least I have good company."

The front doors of the resort opened and much to Frisk's surprise, Sans came inside.

A monster shaped like an origami star greeted him at the door.

"say trini, who's that outside B's joint?" he asked softly.

"Don't know. Mettaton just hired her today."

"i'm surprised. guess he's dished out better ideas for his business gimmicks."

His eyesockets were pinned on her causing her face to heat up.

"I think Sans might be checking you out," Chara said.

He headed left to the resort.

'What was that? He looked like he wanted to eat me.'

Her skin was covered in goose bumps.

Towards the end of work, Frisk spotted Sans headed their way.

"oh? you're still here?" he asked. "it's a little late to be working out here, don't ya think? some monsters might get the wrong idea."

"What do you mean?"

"a grown monster in a costume like that gives a guy ideas."

"Grown?"

"well you're not a kid. if you were, you would wear a striped shirt. it might get other monsters off your back."

'Is that why he calls me, kid? He actually assumed I was a child?'

"And now he's assuming you are an adult so just set the record straight. You are of a legal consenting age right?"

'I'm 18.'

"If you're gonna bone the skeleton though I got some rules. Take under five minutes and don't forget to use protection."

Frisk glared at him.

'He is a skeleton, Chara. There is nothing down there."

"He might have an ecto wiener you don't know."

'Ecto weiner? You have an ecto weiner up your butt for even contemplating that. What kind of person gets off imagining a skeleton with a weiner anyway?'

"Well you got to protect yourself from his bone-r."

'That's it. I'm cutting you off. I hear enough puns from Sans and you weren't doing yourself any favors by turning them dirty."

Chara chuckled.

"Fair enough."

Before Frisk could utter a word, Mettaton rolled inside patting Frisk on the shoulder.

"GOOD WORK AND IT'S ONLY YOUR FIRST DAY."

Tootie glared icy daggers at Frisk.

"THIS DAY CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION."

Sans coughed.

"OH DID YOU WANT SOMETHING?" Mettaton asked.

Sans blushed.

"i was just gonna take her home."

"Now he thinks you're a girl just becaue you changed your clothing?"

'I don't think he's figured out who I am. Probably thinks I'm one of those humanoid monsters.'

"That's explains why he was hitting on you."

Mettaton put his hands on his hip.

"MMHMM."

He didn't appear to be buying his words though Sans didn't to put much effort in hiding his true intentions either.

"you got the wrong idea."

Chara chuckled.

"What gave you the first clue?" he inquired sarcastically.

"HOW'S ABOUT WE DITCH MR BONEZONE, GORGEOUS?"

Frisk was about to agree but was struck with curiosity. What was the relationship between Sans and Mettaton anyway?

The two didn't seem to get along at all.

"No, he can come along if he wants."

"I don't know whether I should be happy that you're providing me with ample opportunities to embarrass you or if I should be concerned that you want to spend some time with the perverted skeleton," Chara said.

Sans' eyes turned to large blue stars and the huge smile with it was very creepy.

"WHAT A CREEPY FACE. ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO DITCH HIM?"

Chara glanced at Sans in curiosity before quickly flying next to Frisk.

"I have to agree, that is a very creepy. Please hold me."

Sans looked away and chuckled.

"sorry."

The four headed back to the fancy restaurant and took a seat.

Much to Frisk's horror, they sat down in a small booth with Sans scrunched up next to her.

Mettaton and Tootie sat across from them looking surprisingly comfortable.

The large green fish in charge of the reservations handed all four of them, menus.

Frisk's eyes were focused on the menu notably avoiding Sans' lewd gaze.

Unfortunately it provided little comfort once she caught sight of the price of the food. Earlier when she had been with Sans she hadn't really looked at the prices as she had been eager to find the most expensive food on the menu however everything on the list was between 200-500 g range.

Surely she wasn't expected to pay for her own food, was she?

Sans' hand rested on her knee. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart beat thumped wildly.

She put the menu down, her face flush.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER, DARLING?" Mettaton asked.

"Is this all there is to order?"

Sans squeezed her knee causing Frisk to yelp.

"I mean-"

"What's the matter?" Chara asked.

Frisk's thoughts were surprisingly silent.

"ARE YOU WORRIED ABOUT THE PRICE?" Mettaton asked. "JUST RELAX, DARLING. ORDER WHATEVER YOU LIKE I'M SURE SANS WOULDN'T MIND PAYIN FOR YOUR ORDER."

Sans glanced at her noticing her fingers running over the green salad.

Frisk reached down and tried to slap his hand away.

Chara hid a smile behind his hand.

"I see the skeleton is being a little grabby."

'A little doesn't cut it.'

Just then the green fish returned.

"Mettaton sir, are you ready to order?"

"OF COURSE, MOBY."

Mettaton stated his order.

Tootie ordered a fruit smoothie.

Frisk was about to state what she wanted when Sans cut her off.

"she wants the salad and i'll have the hotdog."

Frisk blushed.

She had been glancing at it but hadn't wanted to run him dry even if he did deserve it.

Sans tried to move his hand towards her knee before she smacked it way again.

"So how do you two know each other?" Frisk asked glancing at Mettaton then at Sans.

"he-"

Mettaton cut him off.

"HE ASKED TO WORK FOR ME AFTER HIS FAMILY WAS RUNNING LOW ON MONEY. I OFFERED CHARITY LIKE A GOOD SAMARITAN."

Frisk didn't buy into that for a second.

Sans snorted.

"oh really, you weren't the one who had to pay an energy bill of 1000 g."

"STILL SOUR ABOUT THAT, HUH?"

"your henchmen nearly shattered my skull."

"So why did you decide to work for Mettaton?" Frisk asked Tootie.

She looked surprised.

"You're talking to me?'

Frisk nodded.

Tootie glanced at Mettaton.

"We used to be old friends. He used to work for me until he bought out the capital corporation.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I used to work as a journalist."

"Interesting."

"At least in theory. You don't hear much about the exciting things down here. I've always loved exploring things. I mean wouldn't it be kind of exciting to write about someone who always ran into trouble and had to fight monsters hiding some government conspiracy?"

Frisk looked surprised.

"That's oddly specific."

"Well I've had suspicions and began to look for information about it but someone didn't want me finding out. Luckily my family is descended from a master of the finger arts. It's a line of self defence that has been tossed down from my family."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my family has a history. My grandfather used to work as an assassin for the first king. No one opposed the king while he was serving him."

Moby came back with their orders.

"THAT'S QUITE AN IMPRESSIVE STORY DARLING," Mettaton said. "BETTER DRINK THAT. WE CAN'T LET YOUR DRINK GO TO WASTE."

"You don't need to tell me that," Tootie snapped.

Sans reached for Frisk again but just as she was gonna smack him away he grabbed her hand.

Frisk turned to glance at San, her face red.

He seemed very occupied with his hotdog however.

Chara snickered.

'Don't laugh.'

Frisk turned to her food and began to eat when Sans' phone began to ring.

He released Frisk's hand.

"excuse me. i got to receive a call," he said before heading outside.

Twenty minutes passed before Sans returned. He looked ruffled and out of breath.

"What is it?" Frisk asked.

"i've gotta head out. my friend's daughter hasn't come back and I gotta look for her."

He glanced at Frisk one last time.

"see ya."

"WELL THAT WAS BRIEF AND HE DIDN'T EVEN FOOT THE BILL," Mettaton said. "THOUGH I MUST SAY I'M SURPRISED THAT HE'S INTO YOU. I THOUGHT HE WENT FOR THE FEMALES."

Frisk choked on her salad.

"Well, he's been wearing that costume this entire time. It kinda makes him look like a girl," Tootie said.

"THAT IS TRUE," Mettaton said.

After dinner, Frisk changed before she went to talk with Tootie handing her 160 g.

"I'm staying here for two nights."

Tootie handed her the keys to room.

"Your room is the first room on the left side."

Frisk headed to the rooms on the right side of the resort and opened the door to her room.

Inside was a large bed with purple covers. A poster of Mettaton was on the back wall. There was perfume on the bedside table next to the bed labeled, "Eau de rectangle'.

It smelled like lavender much like the room as if someone had sprayed it there.

She slept for quite some time.

"FRISK, I'M SCARED. PLEASE DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME," Papyrus said with a plea.

Frisk was paralysed, unable to move.

"No, Papyrus!"

The darkness swallowed him and there was nothing she could do.

She woke up, panting heavily.

Quietly she got out of bed planning to take a walk outside.

Outside was a dripping green monster mopping the floors.

Green gobs littered the floor as he tried to mop.

"She's right, y'know. There is a conspiracy," he uttered. "It's probably too late for you to do anything about it though even if you could."

Frisk was about to address the monster but immediately noticed he was mopping the floors clear on the other end of the hall.

'Must have been my imagination.'

She headed back to bed.

The next morning, Frisk got up early before she had to work.

She discovered an alleyway to the right of the resort.

She spotted B talking with a cat monster and an alligator monster.

"Hey cutie," the alligator said.

"Whatcha doing here, hotstuff," the cat monster said.

"You think I'm hot?"

The cat monster and alligator monster looked at each other as though they were passing a secret message.

"Yeah."

"What's a couple of girls doing lurking beside this resort?"

"Oh? Do you work here or something?" the alligator asked.

"Yeah, as a matter of a fact I do. Mettaton doesn't allow any solicitors outside his establishment."

"Wait, you mean you work for the Mettaton?" the cat monster squealed.

A flush appeared on B's face.

"Y-yes. I mean yes, I do."

"Isn't he awesome?"

"I mean he's awesome but he's not as cool as me."

The cat monster and alligator monster looked at each other and giggled.

"Oh, then can you do me a favor?" the cat monster asked.

"What is it?"

"Sneak us some glamburgers."

"Wait, what?"

"If you're as cool as you claim it shouldn't be hard for someone like you," the alligator monster added.

B glared at her.

"Fine."

Once he scrambled back into the establishment, the alligator monster giggled.

"Hey Catty, I think he might have a crush on you."

"Don't say such things, Bratty. I only asked him to get me some glamburgers."

"But he did it in an instant."

"He could have just as easily told Mettaton about us and everything."

Bratty rolled her eyes.

"Denial."

Frisk was about to walk towards them when B came tumbling back with his pants stuffed with what she assumed was glamburgers.

"What an idiot," Chara chimed.

'This guy is hopeless. I think he is an idiot, a hopelessly infatuated idiot.'

"I got the glamburgers like you asked."

Bratty and Catty looked at him in shock.

"DARLINGS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE?"

Frisk and Chara whirled around, having heard his voice close by.

"Sh-t," he stammered.

Frisk glanced at Mettaton briefly before turning back to B to see what he'd do.

Some of the glamburgers from his pockets tumbled to the ground.

B immediately dropped to the ground to pick them up but in doing so his pants plopped to the ground revealing red-polka dotted, white boxers.

Suddenly there was loud laughter coming in the direction of the girls.

Before anyone could say anything B ran off.

"SO ANY REASON YOU ARE BACK HERE WHEN YOU SHOULD BE GETTING READY FOR WORK?"

"Don't worry about that. I haven't forgot," Frisk supplied. "Just getting in my time before I actually have to work because I do like working early."

'Please get the hint.'

"I SEE BUT I EXPECT YOU TO SHOW UP ON TIME LIKE THE REST OF THEM, GORGEOUS. DON'T THINK I'M GIVING YOU ANY SPECIAL PRIVILEGES BECAUSE YOU'RE A NEWCOMER."

With that Mettaton rolled away.

"That's not creepy at all."

A green alligator monster and purple cat stood behind a counter.

"Check it out," they both uttered. "A new customer. You should buy all our stuff."

Frisk caught sight of some cookies, candy and bags of chips on the counter.

Alongside that was a pink key, a cowboy hat and a gun.

"Do you two live here?"

"Yeah, I'm Bratty and this is my best friend, Catty," said the alligator.

"And I'm Catty and this is my best friend, Bratty," the cat said before she chortled with laughter with Bratty joining in snickering.

"So are these things for sale."

"Of," Bratty said.

"Course," Catty joined.

"Where did you even find these?" Frisk said holding up a chocolate bar.

"I've never seen anyone with this kind of stuff."

"I mean like where does anyone get guns or food or-"

"We found it in the garbage."

"Really? Where did you get it?" Frisk asked, eye narrowed suspiciously.

"Like the garbage store, duh. Waterfall, mostly."

"I found a gun in the dumpster."

"Did you find that hat there too?"

"Yeah."

"It's like strange huh?"

"How much?"

"350 g for the hat."

"350 g for the gun."

"Don't you think that's a little pricy for something you found in the garbage?" Frisk asked.

"We need the money to get by," Bratty supplied.

"Soliciting outside this establishment I wonder what Mettaton might say if he caught you cheating him out of his customers?"

"Ah come on, you wouldn't do that to a couple of hot girls would you?" Catty asked.

Chara glanced at the puppy dog looks on their faces.

"Well they do look kinda cute."

"I might be convinced if you lower your prices a tad. I'm running a little low on money," Frisk said. "I have a little brother at home who had always wanted to a cowboy set for his birthday."

"You have a little brother?" Bratty asked.

"I bet he's as cute as you," Catty supplied.

Frisk felt her face heat up.

"80 g for the gun and for the hat."

"Sold."

Frisk handed them gold and took her goods putting the hat over her head.

Bratty looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"I'm just holding on to it until I could deliver to him after work," Frisk said.

"Uh huh."

"Well thanks a bunch. He'll really appreciate the gift."

"Like see you later," Bratty said.

"Like later and stuff," Catty said.

"What a liar. Cheating them out of a profit," Chara said.

'Not too long ago, you tried to do the same thing to Papyrus so you really have no room to judge.'

Frisk headed back inside opening her phone app. Within seconds the two items were in her phone's inventory.

"Why did you feel it was so important to get those items then?"

'Just in case it belongs to another fallen human.'

Chara huffed in disgust.

"You care an awful lot about strangers that have nothing to do with you."

'Well you don't seem to care about humans no matter what kind of person they are. What does that say about someone like you?'

Chara was silent.

'Besides it doesn't matter what kind of person possesses those things. All that matters to me is how to break that barrier that traps monsters down here. If I get any information on that then does anything else really matter?"

Frisk put her phone back in her pocket before getting changed.

She went out just spotting Tootie at her desk arranged her hat over her three bent fingers.

"Whatcha doing?" Frisk asked suspiciously.

"None of your business," she said.

"Hey," Frisk addressed the orange cat at the restaurant behind her. "What time does Mettaton come by in the morning?"

"er."

He was visibly sweating.

"Right now as a matter of fact."

Frisk smiled smugly.

"Looks like someone is dressing up for the boss."

"Shut up," Tootie snapped.

Mettaton rolled in.

"SO, GORGEROUS, THERE'S BEEN A NEW CHANGE TO THE MENU FOR BOLSTERING OUR PROFITS," he said, handing the orange cat a menu.

He glanced at it.

"Smile?"

"YES DARLING, WHY DON'T YOU SHOW HIM HOW IT'S DONE."

Frisk smiled.

"If someone orders a smile well it's pretty self-explanatory. Now try it."

B's lips twitched but it seemed they were pinned in a creepy grimace.

"IT'LL HAVE TO DO. DARLING, YOU'LL HAVE TO TEACH HIM HOW TO SMILE BETTER."

With that Mettaton rolled away.

"I hate him. I truly do," B said.

"You don't have room to talk, Burgerpants."

"Wait, how did you know about that?" B asked.

"Mettaton told me all about it," Tootie said smugly. "All about how you humiliated yourself in front of those girls."

B screamed.

"Shh...quiet. Not so loud."

"Pfft. So Burgerpants huh?" Frisk asked.

"It's not funny."

"It kinda is."

"Ugh," B grumbled.

"Why do people find him so attractive. He's literally just a freakin' rectangle. I'm getting on in years so let me give you some advice. You've still got time. Don't live like me. I'm nineteen years old and I've already wasted my entire life. While I was living in Hotland, it was my dream to work for Mettaton. When you've worked here for a while you begin to reflect on your choices. This place is a labyrinth of bad choices. Every time we try to change something for the better he vetoes it."

"Look don't complain. At least you have a job," Tootie said.

"But don't you think it's strange. You're human right? Tell me do they make hamburgers with sequins and glue?"

Frisk shook her head.

"See? I thought so. No one ever listens to me."

"Look you won't be here forever, you just have to aim big," Frisk said.

"Nothin' down here EVER changes. Y'know what I've always wanted to be? AN ACTOR. An actor I tell you. Seems impossible now. Tootie, when you win his heart please think of me," B pleaded.

"Hey not so loud," Tootie snapped. "If any of you utters a word about this to Mettaton you'll pay."

Around the evening, Sans appeared.

"Hey," she said, waving to Sans.

He turned.

His smile looked forced.

"So did you ever find your friend's daughter?"

"no, never did," he said. "my friend's gone too. i think he closed his pub down fo good. his son was crying too. he's in bed now. my brother's went missing too."

Frisk paled.

"It'll be alright though. It has to be."

After she got off work, she headed to her room straight to bed.


	58. Ch 58: The Yellow Soul

A/N: So I went back and edited Chapter 55 to change the scene with the echo flowers because besides the occasional cryptic canon business that was thrown out the window like Suzy being related to Kid, I'm trying to keep this closest to canon as possible. In the Japanese version of the game, the echo flowers don't use boku which is a male version of saying 'I' but rather watashi thus sinking the idea that Kid who is definitely a boy was having the conversation with his sister so I have another idea for the echo flowers. There is some other stuff I got from the Japanese version of the game too that I'm going to incorporate as well so be on the look out for that as well.

Ch 58: The Yellow Soul

Frisk awoke after feeling something brush her shoulder. She looked up and saw a daddy long legs crawling on the desk in front of her.

'I guess I'm in another one of these dreams.'

She caught sight of a young, blond, short haired boy winking at her.

Frisk held out her hand in front of her before the spider crawled up her hand.

She carefully put it on the floor below her desk.

"Ms Collero, is there a problem?"

Frisk felt her face heat up.

"No, it's nothing."

After class, two boys walked up to Frisk.

"So what was that all about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Zack said he put a spider on your desk."

"Yeah?"

"Well aren't you scared of spiders?"

Frisk shook her head.

Their eyes widened.

"You're not?"

"No."

"You used to scream every time you saw one on your desk."

"I guess I got over it."

Later after lunch, the teacher began to talk about class elections.

"Who wants to be a candidate for president?" the teacher asked.

Zack raised his hand.

"I do."

The teacher put his name on the board.

"Why?" one of the boys asked.

"Don't ya think it's kinda cool being a leader? Everyone looks up to you and respects you."

'This is stupid.' Frisk thought. 'It doesn't matter anyway. It's only for school.'

Zack seemed to be favored by the entire class.

Considerably strange since he thought he was a nasty prankster who had no respect of personal space but maybe he wasn't bad to everyone else.

Maybe it was just her.

During class, Frisk heard two girls talking among themselves.

"I don't understand what everyone likes about him. He's so mean always putting spiders on my desk and putting whoopie cushions on my seat."

"Have you told the teacher?"

"Yeah but I feel like such a snitch."

"It's the boys isn't it? They're the ones that called you that. Those morons."

The teacher caught her after school when she was packing up and getting ready to leave.

"Is Zack teasing you again?" they asked. "You were very quiet. I was worried."

She was quiet but it wasn't for those reasons.

All of the teachers she had the fortune to meet always associated her with trouble.

Talking always prompted verbal attacks on her.

"No, he wasn't teasing me."

While she had felt sorry for the girls, it wasn't really her business.

The day jumped slipping to the next day like it was a transition in a dream.

She managed to find her way to her classroom just as the substitute teacher came in introducing themselves.

Most of the children were talking loudly among themselves.

"Silence."

The class became silent.

"Today we'll be doing a group project so listen up while I call out your names."

The substitute called out names.

One of the girls from yesterday was paired with one of the boys.

She rose her hand immediately.

"What is it?" the teacher asked.

"Can I switch partners?"

"What about me?" one of the boys blurted..

"Quiet," the teacher snapped. "No one is switching partners."

"Why?" Zack spoke up. "She clearly doesn't want to be his partner. Don't you see how uncomfortable she is?"

The teacher snapped.

"Well it's not your place to question my authority. Do you want to be expelled from this school?"

Zack snorted.

Frisk was beginning to see why everyone liked him so much.

Even if he was a prankster, she couldn't deny he had a strong sense of justice.

Everyone was quiet as the teacher finished partnering up everyone.

Frisk winded up with Zack as her partner.

"Hey partner," he said waving coyly at Frisk.

Frisk sat next to him.

"So have any ideas about what we should do for our project?"

Frisk shrugged.

"Nothin'? Really?" he asked, very surprised.

"It's stupid," Frisk said.

"Ah don't be like that. It's not because we're partners is it?"

Frisk was silent.

She turned to stare at him noting the visible sweat on his face and the way his fingers clicked against the desk.

"No. I've never liked group projects that much."

"Why?"

"I've learned never to put my trust in people. They always let you down."

"Not everyone, my dad's never let me down," he said. "He's always there for me. There was this time that this kid was picking on me in class, the teacher thought I was asking for attention but my father stuck up for me."

"Really? You didn't seem too confident when that teacher threatened to expel you."

"I don't want to cause any trouble for him. He's been so busy and I just don't want to start trouble. I mean not all teachers are out for blood."

Frisk snorted.

"It doesn't matter. We only go to school to learn. No one said it was fun."

"It is fun, though. We learn all these cool things. My dad went to school, that's how he became a police officer."

She must have looked very unimpressed.

"You know what he does? He arrests the bad guys."

'How simple minded.'

"Who're the bad guys?"

"The people who steal, the ones who kill, those who bully the innocent."

"So those like the teacher, then?" Frisk asked.

"Huh?"

Zack looked taken aback.

"Don't ya think that teacher was bullying the innocent? None of us really had a say. The teacher threatened to suspend you for defending another person. "

He looked shy.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Zack was silent. He seemed to be contemplating something.

"So what do you want to do? For the project I mean?" Frisk asked.

"I always wondered how they pulled those stunts in the movies. Y'know those people who jump off the bridge onto the train."

"You mean a stuntman?"

"Is that what people call them?"

"Yeah."

"Let's do that."

Frisk smiled.

He stopped, his face turning red.

"I mean only if you want to."

"Yeah, sure. Let's do it," she said.

"Y'know I've always wanted to be a stuntman before but my dad always told me to do a job that helps people. I know it's not a realistic dream but that's why I wanna be president when I grow up but if I don't do that, I want to be a stuntman. What about you?"

"Me?" Frisk asked. "I always wanted to do something in the science field. Astronomy specifically. Someone who studies the stars, planets and the mysteries of the universe."

"That's cool. Do you think they're other worlds out there?"

She smiled.

"Definitely."

"The project is due tomorrow so use your time wisely."

"Well we better get started," Frisk said.

"I don't want to."

Frisk heard commotion from behind her.

"Come on, we got to start or we won't get the project done before tomorrow."

"Well it's not all about you."

"I got to get a good grade or my parents will disown me."

"There is no fighting. That'll be a zero for today."

One of the kids started to cry.

"Serves you right, crybaby. It's your fault we got a bad grade."

"It's not their fault," Zack snapped.

"Oh? Then who's fault is it?"

"It's not fair to punish them just because you can't agree on anything."

He turned to the teacher.

"Can't you give them another chance?"

"Are you talking back to me?"

"No, I just think they deserve a second chance."

"Perhaps you should try to convince the principal then."

"Bully."

The teacher's eyes glanced at Frisk.

"It's because of people like you that nobody ever learns. Ever thought that all you needed was to give us encouragement but instead you think of us like puppets to do your bidding. People like you make me sick."

The teacher's face turned red.

"Get out and don't come back."

"With pleasure," she said with a grin.

With that she left the classroom and Zack joined her minutes later.

"Why'd you come too?"

"You're right, that teacher was a bully."

"You're not worried about what your dad might do?"

"No, it's not like I'll ever see him again."

Frisk glanced at him with surprise.

"So you know then?"

Tears fell from his eyes.

"This place isn't real, is it?"

Frisk shook her head.

"Not quite."

"My dad's been dead for quite some time I'm dead too. Are you dead as well?"

"No, I'm not. I'm alive."

"Are you lying to me? It's okay if you are if you think it'll make me cope better."

"I wish I was. Lying I mean. I'm still not quite sure how I continue to talk to dead people like this but I figured I'd be the one to start it this time."

"You can talk to dead people?"

"There were others who fell in the underground before you, right?"

"Well yeah."

"So how did you die then?"

"I was killed down here by a monster. I assume the others were as well."

"Why?"

"I don't know but thanks for what you did back there."

"Huh?"

"I guess I can't be brave all the time but you've taught me that not speaking your mind when the people we respect steer us wrong is just as bad and it takes courage to do that."

The dream began to fade to black as the room she was staying in came to view.

"You look like you had a bad sleep," Chara said.

'Why do you say that?'

"You were tossing and turning."

'I just had another dream with one of those souls that fell down here."

Chara huffed.

'Don't be so jealous. You ought to be thankful that you weren't able to hear my thoughts in that dreamscape.'

She got ready and headed to work.

Once she arrived in the front of the resort she was intending to drop by to say 'hi' to her co-workers only to find that everyone was silent.

'This is strange. Is it usually so quiet?'

Chara shrugged.

"Don't know."

She stared at their faces. All of them looked solemn.

"What's going on? Why is everyone so quiet?" she asked.

"Mettaton usually shows up now to tell everyone they're doing a good job. It's strange for him to be late."

Frisk turned to B.

"Is that true?"

"Well you seen him yesterday didn't you? He's usually the one who goes over the plans for the day. You don't think Smile and Cat day were just annual events did you?" B asked.

"I see and he hasn't arrived yet?"

"Not at all."

"That is strange," Chara supplied.

"Even if I was having a bad day, we'd always give each other a thumbs up. Oh what am I doing, I'm not being very professional," Tootie said with a sniffle.

"Where's his office?" Frisk cut in.

Tootie showed her to a door on the right side of the resort in the long hall.

Frisk knocked.

"Mettaton?"

Tootie flicked open the door with her thumb and middle finger.

Pieces of circuitry and metal were scattered across the floor.

Tootie knelt down, looking horrified.

"Who could have done this?"

Frisk spotted a glass of black liquid at his desk.

"What's that?" Chara asked glancing at Frisk in confusion.

'It's Grillby,' she thought. 'But why?'

"Grillby? How do you know that?"

'Those drinks Grillby taught me how to mix. This was one of them. It eats at wires and happens to be a very explosive liquid."

Tootie spotted a piece of paper in the mess.

"If you want to see your daughter alive kill the following monsters and bring me their dust."

"Huh," she stammered.

"What is it?" Frisk asked.

"I'd always see him with these two other monsters delivering these crates to Muffet. This powder stuff would always come out from the corner of the box. I never knew what it was until now," Tootie said.

"It's kind of strange though. He don't seem to be that kind of guy."

"You got to be kidding me. Even you had to be aware that the robot is a narcissitic self-absorbed prick," Chara said.

'That may be true but someone who is highly absorbed in themselves wouldn't risk their reputation over a little threat. Think what would have happened if everyone knew what he had been up to. It would be a sharp jab to his self-esteem.'

"I think your overanalyzing this."

'Still...'

"He has to have a reason."

"I know that, just as well as you do," Tootie said.

"It's probably my father," B said.

"Your father?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, Tootie I told you about him right?"

"I remember. He was the previous owner of this establishment before he gambled off the deed to Mettaton."

"Gambled off?"

Chara chuckled.

'That's hilarious."

"Mettaton managed to get close to the guy and they bonded over a game of cards. Mettaton being the sly dog that he is manipulated the game to his advantage making him gamble off the deed. Since then he had been trying to win it back but he never gave it up."

"Have to give him props for that. He managed to get him to-haha gamble off the deed haha," Chara stammered.

"What does that have to do with this mess?"

"You don't know him like I do. Ebenezer was the big shot who had control over most of the things that happened back in the day. He had control over the information, the food, the money even the king. He also never let others escape their debts to him. To put it bluntly he was and still is a ruthless monster. So you could see why he might have killed Mettaton."

Frisk scoffed.

'I just love how some monsters can be so deluded.'

"What are you talking about now?"

Frisk felt her face heat up. She had nearly forgot that Chara could hear her thoughts.

Still he didn't need to know of the skeleton in her mind.

"Looks like things aren't as peaceful at they seem after all."

"So what now?"

"If you are right and his father is involved somehow then he may have just staged a kidnapping."

"What?!"

"Where does he live?" Frisk asked.

"I think he still lives in the capital last I saw him," B said bitterly.

Frisk headed up past the resort.

"I'm coming with you," Tootie said.

"Why?"

"I just can't stand around and wait while his murderer roams free."

"You must really like him, huh?"

"Yeah."

The elevator ahead unfortunately was closed down.

"Cr-p," Tootie said.

Frisk headed to the right.

To the far north, Frisk could see three figures walking towards them.

Frisk grabbed Tootie's thumb and pulled her in the corner.

"Wha-"

"Shh."

The two peered around the corner.

Frisk was surprised when she spotted Muffet with the green bull monster and Smoky from the costume party.

"Who are they?" she whispered.

"They work for Mettaton," Tootie said.

"What do you want from us?" the green bull monster asked.

"Ahuhuhu, news had been going around that you've killed your boss."

"How do you know about that?" Smoky asked.

"Word flies around when you have spiders who do your bidding. I'm surprised you'd kidnap your niece. My how stingy you are."

"You didn't come here for that," the other monster said.

"Ahuhuhu, you're right."

Chara seen something shimmer in the air.

"Is that-?"

Suddenly the monsters were sliced to pieces. White dust coated what now was obviously string.

"You've killed one of my important benefactors. I'm merely collecting my reward."

"Why?" Tootie stammered before she could think. "You just killed those monster."

"They were trash honestly."

Muffet turned towards them, spotting them.

"Oh it's nice to see you again," she said to Frisk.

"You two know each other?"

"Yeah, Mettaton saved me from getting eaten by her pet."

"You're a monster," Tootie said. "Did you tell them to kill him too?"

"Such words don't bear any meaning to me. I'm not the one who killed your precious boyfriend." Muffet said. "I'm merely paying a debt."

"A debt?" Frisk asked. "Why?"

"I was engaged to marry someone I loved. Her parents died before it could be cemented. Then my fiancee went missing. You asked why I killed that monster? His parents were the original owner of the place where I currently reside. He built a factory there and his son carried on that business. That monster I dusted was his on. That place was created to feed the underground. I'm only continuing to run that place because no one else will. Mettaton was helping me with that. Those monsters were merely a hindrance to my plans."

"Do you know where Grillby's daughter is?"

"I didn't take her, deary. If I was gonna blackmail anyone I wouldn't have them kill someone for me. Ideally I would do it myself."

"Savage," Chara said.

"She was taken by a greedy cat but it should be no problem for you to get her back."

With that Muffet walked past them.

Frisk let out a sigh of relief once she was certain she was gone.

Something about the whole exchange was unsettling.

"I don't think I like that spider at all," Tootie said.

'Have to agree with you there.'

As they continued, Frisk continued to walk ahead seeing a body of water carrying a huge block of ice to the left side of them fall into the fire next to it.

"Didn't we see those huge blocks of ice coming from Snowdin? I seen them in Waterfall too."

'I didn't notice. I wonder where they're coming from?'

"So what's the deal with the ice anyway?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Tootie asked.

Frisk pointed to the ice that was falling in the lava.

"It's nothing impressive. It just cools down the CORE," she said.

The two continued to walk until they reached another elevator.

"This should get us to the capital," Tootie said.

The two headed inside the elevator as it went up. Once outside, Frisk looked around.

It looked like they had arrived in the area that looked almost entirely identical to Toriel's house in the ruins.

"Say Tootie, what is this place anyway?" Frisk asked. "I've been wondering about it for a while."

"This is King Asgore's place."

"Really?"

'So that's why it looks identical but that would mean. Maybe it is.'

"What are you thinking about now?" Chara asked.

'I think Asgore is Toriel's husband though it's more likely given the circumstances that he is now her ex-husband.'

"Wait, that would mean that Toriel was once the queen of the entire underground."

'I'm surprised you didn't recognize her. You are the prince right?'

"Some stuff is just foggy alright.'

Luckily having reached the familiar basement was still easy as the chain had been unlocked. Quickly the three headed down through the basement.

Up ahead was the capital.

Some monsters walked around the city.

"Would you happen to know where we could find Ebenezer the cat?" Tootie asked a black manticore creature who was talking on her cellphone.

"He owns a real estate agency known as Cat Estates."

They walked around the capital until they found the building.

The two headed inside.

A cat was behind the desk.

"Can I help you?"

"We need to see Ebenezer," Frisk said.

"He's busy at the moment."

Tootie thrashed the desk with her clenched fist.

"Go, while she's distracted," she said.

"Wow, what a bada-s," Chara said.

Frisk ran upstairs.

She looked through the office spaces intent on finding Barby.

Finally she stumbled upon a locked door with no windows.

Frisk inched closer to the door to hear voices inside.

"He's coming up here, huh? Well he can't reach me when the door's locked."

"Who?" a familiar female voice asked.

"No one who you should be concerned about."

'Hah, you think a locked door is gonna stop me. I eat locked doors for breakfast.'

Frisk took out her knife picking the lock on the door until it opened with a click.

The cat monster, Frisk assumed was Ebenezer looked up in surprise.

He was a haggard brown cat with dark circles under his eyes.

Barby was huddled in the corner.

"So she was here," Chara said.

"Barby, get out of here," Frisk said.

Barby ran past her.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine."

Once Barby left he finally spoke.

"Even if she survives, she'll never be able to live with her father being a murderer. Once I discovered his plans to blackmail the bartender, it was so easy to capture his daughter," he said smugly. "I would have got his son too if that skeleton hadn't stepped in when he did. You gonna kill me now? That's what you do to the monsters that p-ss you off, right? I've heard about what you've done."

"I should," Frisk said with gritted teeth. "It's not my place though."

"Oh you gonna let me go free then."

Frisk conjured a blue bone in her hand and tossed it at Ebenezer. It landed straight into his chest.

Ebenezer gulped before smiling smugly.

"Is that the best you can come up with. What's a blue bone gonna do?"

Frisk smirked.

"Well, if you move it might just turn you to dust. So try to stay still."

He chuckled nervously.

"There's someone downstairs already waiting to take out the trash."

She headed out, back downstairs.

Tootie was already down there with Barby.

"So what are you gonna do now, Tootie?" Frisk asked.

"I guess I'll have to continue his legacy. That's what Mettaton would have wanted me to do. I have to remain calm and stable for everyone's sake."

"I suppose."

"What about you?"

"Me?" Frisk asked.

"I mean you don't even have to pay him off anymore now that he's dead."

"I suppose that is true."

"If you want you could stay at the resort with us."

Frisk sighed.

"As much as I want to, I didn't get this far by giving up. Besides I still have a promise I intend to keep."

"You're still going on about that promise?!" Chara asked. "You do know at this point there is no turning back?"

'I know.'

"Well take of yourself alright," Tootie said.

"Be careful. Don't do something I wouldn't do," Barby said.


	59. Ch 59: Judgement Hall

A/N: See if you can spot the easter egg in this chapter?

Chapter 59: Judgement Hall

Frisk continued to walk until she reached a vast hall with gold walls and stained glass window of the delta runes on both sides.

Large pillars stood on the sides.

A box much like the one she had seen in Waterfall was in the corner. She placed the knife and gun inside preferring to keep the weapon that Sam had on hand when he was underground.

She continued forward until she spotted Sans, who was in front of her.

"So you're finally here. Took you long enough."

He eye sockets were empty.

His smile forced.

"The end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments you'll meet the king. Together you'll determine the future of this world. That's then. This is now. You will be judged."

"What are you talking about? You're talking like we're in a court room?"

"That is because this is a courtroom. You will be judged for your every action. You will be judged for every EXP you've earned."

"What's with the game lingo?"

"It's an acronym. It stands for 'execution points."

Frisk paled.

"Execution points? Where I'm from EXP means experience points and people tend to grind those in video games to defeat the bad guys."

" EXP is the measurement of the way you quanitfy the pain you have inflictied on others. When you kill someone, your EXP increases. When you have enough EXP, your LOVE increases. "

"This is beginning to sound like I've been submerged into some video game. First EXP and then LV?"

"LOVE, too, is an acronym. It stands for "Level of Violence". A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. The more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others."

'Wow, that's surprisingly deep.'

"I see."

"Now you understand. It's time to begin your judgement. Look inside yourself. Have you really done the right thing and considering what you've done...What will you do now? Take a moment to think about this."

Sans was silent.

Frisk turned pale.

"Look I can explain-"

He avoided her eyes.

"truthfully it doesn't really matter what you said. all that's important is that you were honest with yourself. what happens now...we leave up to you."

"That's fine but if that's true, then why won't you look at me."

"your actions speak for themselves.," Sans said glancing at her coolly.

Frisk glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped.

"I understand self-defence but one thing has always struck me odd. I know this is an odd thing to ask but don't you think if someone has some kind of special power that it's their responsibility to do the right thing?"

"Depends. How did this person get this power?"

"huh?"

"You're talking as if you've witnessed someone who has this kind of power."

Sans looked surprised but he shrugged.

"don't know."

"So you don't know anything about the origin of this power, if it's good or bad? Can it really be the responsibility of that person to use it the right way if the power given to them was made for destruction? Don't you think it's the responsibility of the creator of that power to determine how it's used. It isn't determined by the person with that power at all," Frisk said.

"Well thats your viewpoint. I won't judge you for it."

The eyelights in his eyesockets vanished.

 _ **"You dirty brother killer."**_

His eyelights reappeared.

"huh, you look bored. guess you're getting tired of my shtick huh. i get the feeling you aren't gonna learn anything from this. well, guess I gotta judge you then. over lv 6. you killed some people on purpose didn't you? that's probably bad."

"Screw you too," she snapped. "You threaten my life and you think you can judge me. You're hardly a saint. Anyone would be justified if they killed you and your kind."

"perhaps maybe some of it was in self-defense...i don't know. help me out here. i wasn't watching."

"Self defense, don't make me laugh," Frisk said. "Don't mock me, when you don't know even know the meaning of the word."

"anyways don't do that."

"The h-ll I won't. Is it right for a species that prides themselves on peace to attack a human and not expect retaliation? You're a hypocrite."

Sans flinched.

"If you didn't want your precious species to die maybe you should have told them not to attack me."

Sans' eyelights vanished.

"After all we wouldn't want your species to be rendered extinct because you failed to tell them that. Of course doing any work would require effort and you don't have that. Let me enlighten you since you couldn't bother to scout out the details. Every monster I've encountered attacked me not because I threw the first punch but because I was human. and I attacked not out of self-defense but out of survival because your oh-so-innocent species would have killed me. Being kind certainly didn't make those other kids avoid their fate or is it different because they are human?"

Frisk lunged for him and grabbed him by the collar of his turtleneck.

"If it wasn't for that froggit in the ruins I wouldn't even be here and I would have left you all to live in this h-ll but he pleaded for me to save you and I complied even knowing your kind might try to kill me."

Sans looked furious but Frisk didn't care.

"I guess next time I needn't bother. You'd much rather look at a corpse then keep your promises anyway."

"Did you really have to p-ss him off?" Chara asked.

'Does it look like I give a sh-t? I don't care. As arrogant as he is, someone needed to put him in his place.'

With that she left.

She walked past the hall to some stairs that lead to the throne room.

Inside the throne room was golden walls covered with vines.

The floor was covered with golden flowers.

A large brutish goat monster wearing a purple cape and yellow crown was carefully watering them.

He was humming a merry tune.

"That's the king?"

'I suppose. You mean to tell me you don't even recognize him?'

"Oh, is someone there? Just a moment I have almost finished watering these flowers. Here we are."

He turned.

"Howdy, how can I..."

His eyes widened with surprise.

He backed away.

"Oh I so badly want to say would you like a cup of tea but you know how it is."

He glanced around.

"Nice day today, huh? Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. Perfect weather for a game of catch."

His smile immediately soured.

He glanced at Frisk with determination.

His face looked alot like Toriel's.

"You know what we must do. When you are ready, come into the next room."

The king shuffled into the back room.

"I don't like this," Chara said.

Frisk followed Asgore close behind.

"How tense. Just think of it like a visit to the dentist."

"That would be some f-cked up dentist," Chara said. "Are we really going to confront him after that? If he is my dad..."

'Who says I'm going to kill him?'

"Who says you'll even be able to spare him?"

Frisk was quiet.

He walked to a door that she assumed lead to the exit of the underground.

"Are you ready? If you are not, I understand. I'm not ready either."

He headed inside.

Frisk soon followed.

Inside was a large room.

The walls rippled strangely almost like it was made of water.

Frisk drawn to it attempted to step closer but the king stopped her.

"No one can pass the barrier. If you move forward the barrier will kill you. It was created for that purpose. If by chance you have any unfinished business please do what you must."

"No, I've done everything that I could," said Frisk sadly.

"I see. This is it then, ready?" The king asked with a somber smile.

Frisk nodded.

Seven glass vials were summoned from the ground. Six of them had hearts inside. The same colored hearts as the ones of the tombs. Were those the human souls?

Frisk was horrified.

"Human, it was nice to meet you," he said, somberly. "Goodbye."

His purple cape was brushed aside exposing the armor underneath revealing an experienced warrior.

He took out a red trident and he threw it in her direction. Frisk was going to evade it but the trident wasn't heading for her at all.

Much to her surprise, it hit the ground near the exit setting the flowers and vines on fire blocking her exit.

The trident swung back into his hand.

"Sh-t, I think he means business," Chara said.

"Look I don't want to fight you. Surely we could just talk about this. You seem like a nice guy. I'll just give you my soul."

"It wouldn't be right to take your soul without a fight. It's the way we do things down here."

The king fired a line of fireballs out of his hand.

Frisk tried to run but was hit with two of the incoming fireballs.

"Argh," she cried out.

Her clothes burned and her hair on fire, Frisk barely could muster the strength to walk but still managed to slash him with her knife.

He wasn't dodging at all.

None of the monsters did except the mad dummy.

Asgore swung his trident at her. It glowed blue.

Frisk attempted to move out of the way but it hit her causing three x-shaped slashes across her chest.

She screamed.

"Make it stop. Please make it stop."

Blackness filled the edge of her vision. She felt dizzy.

'I just need to rest.' She thought closing her eyes before she slumped to the ground.

When she awoke, it was to the sight of black.

A shadowed figure stood in the distance.

"What am I doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious. You died."

Frisk awoke in the judgement hall.

'Huh.'

"You look like you've seen a ghost and I'm not talking about me either," Chara said.

She look down.

'Was that a dream? It felt so real.'

"Dream? What are you talking about?"

"You were there don't you remember. We saw Asgore in the throne room and he lead us to the barrier and then he barred the exit. Then he attacked and then I-"

Frisk felt for the wounds across her chest but nothing was there.

"Are you sure you're alright? You sound like you have a screw loose."

Frisk sighed.

'I'm not crazy. I'll prove it to you. If anyone knows what's going on it'd have to be Sans.'

She walked ahead.

Sans was there.

Frisk was surprised.

"So you're finally here. Took you long enough."

"You already said that. What is going on?"

Sans looked surprised.

"what are you talking about, bud? this is the first time we've see each other since we met in hotland."

"Huh? Then why are you here? Are you going to judge me again?" Frisk asked.

"have we had this conversation before then?"

"Yeah, we did. Don't act dumb."

"i'm sorry, kiddo. i don't know what you're talking about."

"Wait, are you serious? I thought if anyone might know it'd be you especially after all that talk about special powers and everything."

"it was only a hypothetical scenario."

"So time travel wouldn't happen to be this special power you are referring to then?"

"Time travel!?" Chara asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Did the other humans who fell have that kind of power too?"

Sans shrugged.

"Before you asked me if someone has a special power if it's their responsibility to use it wisely."

"i've asked you that before?"

"I believe my answer was that it's up to the one who created that power. Back then though you weren't referring to just any old power you were referring to the power to time travel to undo any mistakes in the past."

"that's right."

"Then did you suspect that I might have this power too?"

"i have."

'Huh, looking back on it sheds a whole new light on the subject.'

The reason Sans had given her a strict judgement was not because he was being callous for her well-being but rather because she had the ability to time travel and overwrite her past mistakes.

'It also means that during his time here that he's witnessed someone using this power to toy with everyone. Still that person would have to be crazy to do it if the only way to use this power is if you've died. Maybe he doesn't know that.'

"How much do you know about it?"

"what do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. Do you know what triggers it or why I have it in the first place?"

"beats me."

"Then my answer is the same. I think it's clear that without knowing the origins of this power or how it's used that I would have no responsibility of my actions. Now if this power was made for me to decide how to use it then I think it should be obvious about how it should be used."

"really?"

"Even the most dim-witted moron would pick the obviously moral choice unless they were f-cked up in the head, a psychopath or a sociopath."

Sans chuckled.

"Still if I had this power in my hands and I could control it then no one would die if I could help it.

"it would give me comfort if you weren't lying."

Frisk walked past Sans.

"What's this really about?"

"why did you kill my brother?" he inquired softly.

"I didn't," Frisk said. "Something else did but it doesn't matter if you believe me. It makes little difference to me."

Sans was quiet.

"i believe you though. i know it's probably a foolish thing to do. i never trust my instincts but i have a feeling you're telling the truth."

"That was weird," Chara said.

Sans disappeared.

Flowey emerged from behind her.

"Have you realised it yet? You have the ability to change the world, the ability to go back and make a better decision. The ability to influence the world as you see fit. I had that ability once until you fell down here."

"You? Are you the one who was toying with everyone?"

"So what if I did? I was bored. You can forgive your old pal, Flowey can't you?"

"Why would I do that?"

"It doesn't matter. The king's still in his throne room watering the flowers as we speak. It's only a matter of time before you face the inevitable."

Frisk walked outside the throne room and peered inside. She was horrified to discover that Flowey was right.

The second time hearing the conversation was more chilling once Frisk was in the barrier room once again.

"If by chance you have any unfinished business please do what you must."

Frisk left.

"I understand I'll be waiting for your return."

As Frisk headed out she nearly stepped on Flowey.

"Running away, huh? I know what you're thinking. If you're planning to ask smiley trashbag more about your powers, forget about it. That skeleton knows more than you think he does. If he discovers about you it won't end up good for you. He'll-Well let's just say he's caused me more than my fair share of resets."

"What could he possibly do?" Frisk asked.

"Does it matter?" Flowey asked. "You thought I was strong, let's just say he's stronger. He was trained by the king after all."

'Trained by the king huh? Was the king, the person responsible for teaching Sans about EXP and LV?'

"Well I guess I'll just have to risk it."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

She took the elevator to the resort and headed out reaching the elevator that lead back to Hotland.

Frisk decided to pay a visit to the lab.

She knocked on her door.

"who is it?"

"It's me, the human."

Alphys opened the door.

"come in."

"what are you doing here?' she asked.

"I was about to confront the king."

"oh."

"I needed to talk to someone but I didn't have the courage."

"i'm not brave either. no one is really brave. not even the king. he only needs one human soul to cross the barrier but he never because he didn't have the courage to leave his people behind."

"Do you know?"

"know about what?" she asked.

"Sans told me that I have the ability to use time travel."

"oh, you mean the ability to reset. i-i don't know if all humans have this ability. though the ones that did fall could change the past on a whim."

"How? Did you ever find out how they get this ability?"

"want a cup of noodles? i have a feeling it's gonna be a while."

Frisk nodded.

Alphys put water in the cup and placed it in the microwave in her lad.

"yes, i did. i discovered the secret in blueprints from the former royal scientist, a substance known as determination. unfortunately the substance is highly unstable. Monsters' bodies aren't made for that stuff and the bodies just melt."

"So that's what she meant."

"Huh? Who?"

"Undyne, before when we were fighting."

Alphys looked horrified.

"Y'mean she's dead? She told me she was training."

"Look I'm sorry about what I did. I tried to spare her life. Truly I did."

"It isn't your fault. she's too stubborn for her own good," she said, tears coming from the corners of her eyes.

"After her body started to melt I was sure she was dead but she still kept fighting until the very end."

Alphys' eyes widened.

"You mean you couldn't run before?"

Frisk shook her head.

"i wonder."

"What is it?" Frisk asked curiously.

"I always assumed that determination affected all monsters the same way," Alphys said. "Why didn't I think of that. That's the very natural fabric of her being and it didn't effect her until she was dead. What happened after that?"

"Well she faded to dust."

Alphys sighed.

"Oh."

"You sound like you're disappointed."

"it's nothing," Alphys said. "i'm just thinking if only you had the ability to go back in time. If by chance you accidentally killed her again if you could extract her soul. That's probably a nasty thought to have though."

"Doesn't that kill a monster?"

Alphys laughed nervously.

"u-usually. i know it doesn't seem like it but she really is a nice person. i saw letters she wrote to the parents of the fallen souls. I know it isn't enough but she was trying. Sans told me what happened so I checked her house."

Ding.

"Is that the noodles?" Frisk asked.

"Yes, the microwave is upstairs."

"Then I'll get them."

As Frisk headed upstairs she caught sight of the letters next to her computer labelled with the names of Doggo, Froggit and Snowdrake.

"So why are the monsters writing you? Are you their penpal or something?" Frisk asked.

"something like that. they're asking about their relatives. a few years back i did an experiment and they all turned to dust. i haven't developed the courage to tell them."

"What would you do it I could extract her soul anyway? The entire underground would try to kill me and if I die won't it all just revert back to the way it was before." Frisk asked.

"that isn't quite true," Alphys said. "y'know the boxes scattered along the underground. the contents of them are always there no matter which time you put them there. how do you think we knew about the resets? the boxes are the only things that aren't affected by time. we keep all our journals in there from the previous timelines."

"Really?"

'That's why Tony's journal entries were out of order because he reset.'

"y-yeah."

"Y'know that's kind of useful. Still if the box can do this? How? Guess whoever created the boxes had to know how to manifest determination."

'Makes sense considering Sans' science background.'

"you still have your phone right?" Alphys asked.

Frisk nodded.

"Can I see it for a moment?"

"Sure."

She took it out and handed it to Alphys.

She took it and ran upstairs returning it to Frisk.

"your phone now should be able to access the boxes littered around the underground so you can access them at anytime."

"Thanks Alphys."

"want to play some video games before you leave?"

"Sure. What kind of console do you have?"

"a Sintenda."

"Really, that's like 70 years old."

"I got pony quest I and mew mew kissy cutie dating simulator."

"Pony Quest is my favorite game."

"yeah i got really far into it. i'm at the part where i have to save the princess to complete the next quest."

"Ooh, can I play?"

"s-sure."

She put Pony Quest in the Sintendo and turned it on.

Frisk saw the main character talk to the King reciting Alphys' lv and experience.

"Say Alphys why is your character at LV 1 in the first place. Doesn't that make the game harder?"

"well isn't it a goal to resolve things in the game as peacefully as possible. that's what a hero does doesn't he?"

"The monsters must have killed you alot."

She chuckled.

"i know that's why i rigged the sintendo so it could make save states."

"Still what if the final boss is unable to be defeated at that LV?"

"well if a game was made like that couldn't you just program a different outcome?"

"That would ruin the point of the game wouldn't it?"

"but the object of the game is to defeat the ponylord not the monsters that are blindly loyal to him. the ponylord was the one who brainwashed all the monsters. being a monster myself i could relate a little bit."

"So you couldn't beat the pony guarding the princess then?"

"well yeah."

"You wouldn't mind if I grind the LV off the metal jellies would you?"

Alphys chuckled nervously.

"it's fine as long as you don't make a hard save. i could save state whenever you need."

"Ok."

Hours later, Frisk got the hero to LV 10 and headed to the dungeon to rescue the princess.

After defeating the monster, the princess addressed the hero.

"Alphys, since you rescued me, would you please escort me back to my castle?" she asked.

Frisk selected 'no'.

"But thou must."

"Don't you hate that about video games?"

"huh?"

"When they give the player the option to make a decision but it doesn't really amount to much like it's some etched inevitability written in that reality."

"i don't know it seems more like it's stopping the player from making a decision that goes against the character's own virtues. a hero would never abandon a princess in a dungeon with an evil pony unless they were a scummy person to begin with. perhaps that was the purpose behind it."

"Oh."

She continued to play until they got to the inn.

"Looks like you had a nice night," the innkeeper in the game said.

Alphys chuckled.

"w-wow, that dialogue was just laced with innuendo."

"Well I guess that's where I'll stop. This was fun. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

"i-i'd like that. good luck with your quest alright," she said, before she embraced Frisk.

With that Frisk left and headed to Snowdin hoping Sans could provide her with advice.


	60. Ch 60: Your Best Nightmare

Chapter 60: Your Best Nightmare

"Why are we heading back to Snowdin?" Chara asked.

The two of them had managed to walk most of the ways back.

'Isn't it obvious?'

"Talking to that skeleton isn't gonna delay the inevitable."

That was true but still after everything that happened, Frisk felt she still had things to resolve with the skeleton.

'Maybe a part of you is lonely and just misses him.'

"Are your thoughts taunting you again?" Chara asked with a grin. "I know you were once best pals and everything but do you really think it's healthy missing someone who's threatened your life?"

'Don't know.'

"Then let me ask you something, you know what humans call someone who forms an attachment with someone who's threatened their life?"

'Enlighten me.'

"We call that stockholm syndrome."

'That would imply I even had an attachment. Last I heard, that attachment comes with empty flattery but I'm not giving him empty flattery so I haven't completely lost my mind.'

Frisk knocked on the door of Sans' and his brother's house.

Sans opened the door much to her surprise.

"huh? this is a surprise. i didn't expect to see you here."

Despite being surprised, his expression didn't change at all. He still stared at her through his large eye sockets, his teeth poised in a stagnant grin. He didn't appear happy nor did he appear sad.

"Well most people would have the common sense to ignore their enemies," Chara cut in.

"so why are you here?"

"Just need to talk to you."

Sans opened the door and let her in before reclaiming his seat at the couch.

Frisk remained standing. Despite the barbs and insults passed between them, she didn't want to be rude and sit on the couch without his permission.

"are you just gonna stand there?"

"I didn't want to be rude."

Sans patted a spot next to him.

"sit down."

She joined him on the couch.

He glanced at her. Neither his eye sockets or the corners of his mouth conveyed any fury he may have harbored towards her. His eye lights intently met hers making her feel a strange sense of comfort.

"so what did you wanna talk about kiddo?"

Frisk's lips moved before she could stop herself.

"It's about meeting the king. I did tell you about my powers but I didn't tell you how they were triggered and why I reappeared."

"that doesn't matter, kiddo."

"It does to me. Even if we're not friends, I could tell what I did really hurt you. Even if my actions aren't justified I would still feel better providing you with my reasons for doing them."

"i'm listening."

"In that previous timeline, I died after confronting the king. I met him and he took me to the barrier before he blocked the way. I remember every minute of my life being bombarded with unbearable pain before everything went black and I woke up in that hall again. It's the first time I've felt so scared for him and for myself," Frisk said. "I know what you must think of me after everything. I've done and I'm not turning to you so you can show me pity."

Sans looked surprised.

"But this is the first time I've wanted to change something for myself. I don't want to kill if I don't have to."

"don't be so hard on yourself, kid."

"It's not something I'm used to. I've never been treated with kindness or mercy but I'm willing to adjust to it if it means having a happier life."

"well it's ok. no one would blame you if you killed him, he is trying to kill ya after all. you can't win 'em all. some games are just not meant to be beaten. even i know when to accept defeat. fighting for what is right is kind of exhausting. it's a life built for the weak."

"Is that what you did? Is that why you gave up?"

'...on fixing this.' Her mind supplied.

Sans chuckled.

"huh yeah, but the odds weren't exactly in my favor."

"Before you mentioned my LV and EXP levels. How exactly do you measure that?"

"what are you talkin' about?"

"Exactly what I said. How do you measure LV and EXP? Is it some monster exclusive ability?"

Sans shrugged.

"beats me."

"Then why were you appointed a judge? A judge usually determines what's right from wrong. That's how it works right? Is that the reason why you were chosen for the job?"

"don't know. i have been the judge for as long as i remember though i don't make it a habit of judging humans."

"You mean you haven't the slightest idea why you even possess the ability to measure the amount of LV and EXP? Then how do you know it wasn't made to judge humans?"

"anyone could possess LV and EXP. it's just unlikely anyone other than humans do."

"Sans, about before that power-"

"look kid, you don't need to explain. it wasn't my place."

"The power to reset, is that why you gave up?"

Sans was silent but his silence had been enough.

He looked away.

"you could say that."

The silence that remained afterwards was unbearable.

"Well thanks for talking to me. I enjoyed our chat. See ya."

Just what was this power and why did she have it?

She traveled back to the capital where the king was waiting determined to help the monsters escape a bleak future stuck in the underground.

Outside Asgore's throne room stood a familiar red box.

Something Alphys had said earlier crossed her mind.

'y'know the boxes scattered along the underground. the contents of them are always there no matter what time you put them there."

She placed her phone in the box before heading inside not wanting to lose it in case she had to reset again.

Much like before the king set fire to the vines near the exit.

The second time confronting the king she burned to death. The third time she appeared outside the room with the barrier only to die once more by Asgore's trident.

Many cycles of this moment of time continued.

There were times she was tempted to give up.

Frisk clutched her chest where she still felt the deep wounds inflicted by Asgore's trident.

"Are you alright?" Chara asked.

'I'm fine.'

She wasn't fine.

The pain had felt worse with each death.

Eventually she had managed to avoid his opening attacks slowly chipping away at his health.

It was the sixth time she had reset, chipping away at his health.

She had sustained deep gashes across her arms and had been stabbed in her right leg.

"Don't you have some monster food on you?" Chara asked.

'I managed to take out the butterscotch cinnamon pie and some sea tea if you're wondering.'

"Then use it. This is just pathetic."

She took a bite of the butterscotch cinnamon pie.

Asgore gasped, a pensive expression crossed his face before he frowned.

Still Frisk was feeling better than she had in the previous encounters.

She continued to chip at him with the frying pan until finally Frisk had managed to slash him across the chest bringing him to his knees.

Meanwhile right after Frisk had left, Sans got a call on his cellphone.

"hey alphys."

"so how's barby been doing?" she asked.

"fine, it's to be expected since grillby disappeared."

"tootie told me that the human was the one responsible for rescuing her."

"how did he-wait."

Alphys noticed he was silent.

"sans, are you still there?"

Sans recalled spotting a maid with a cat mask. On first glance he had thought it had been a female humanoid monster working there.

At the time he had found her quite pleasant to the eyes so he had flirted with her.

Is that why that human had been in Hotland.

Could that have been him and why did that thought make his heart beat so fast.

"sans?"

"i'm here."

"oh i was a little worried."

"it was nothing. just a stray thought."

Asgore clutched his chest.

"Ah so that's how it is. I remember the day after my son died. The entire underground was devoid of hope. The future had once again been taken from us by the humans. In a fit of anger, I declared war. I said I'd destroy any human who came here. I would use their souls to become godlike and free us from this terrible prison. Then I would destroy humanity and let monsters rule the surface in peace. Soon the people's hopes returned. My wife however became disgusted with my actions."

"So that's why she was living in the ruins," Chara said.

"She left this place never to be seen again. Truthfully I don't want power. I don't want to hurt anyone I just wanted everyone to have hope but I can't take this any longer. I just want to see my wife. I just want to see my child. Please young one, this war has gone on long enough. You have the power. Take my soul and leave this cursed place."

Frisk dropped the frying pan.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that."

"After everything I've done to hurt you. You would rather stay down here and suffer than live happily on the surface?" Asgore asked.

"If that's what it takes then yeah."

Asgore smiled, sadly.

"Human, I promise you as long as you remain here, my wife and I will take care of you as best we can. We can sit in the living room telling stories, eating butterscotch pie."

"You mean butterscotch cinnamon pie?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, guess that's why I've always messed up the recipe," he said before letting out a chuckle. "We can be like a family."

Suddenly a group of pellet surrounded Asgore on all sides attacking him all at once.

"What the-" Chara stammered.

Instantly his body vanished to dust.

"NO!" Frisk cried out.

The only thing that remained was his soul.

She lunged in an attempt to grab it but another group of pellets attacked it, shattering it to pieces.

Flowey appeared from the ground.

"You idiot, you haven't learned a thing. In this world, it's KILL OR BE KILLED."

Suddenly all six human soul were sucked out of the vials straight into Flowey's body.

"Frisk!" A soft voice called to her.

Frisk groaned.

"Frisk! Wake up."

The next time she woke up was in a black void.

'Where am I?'

"'Bout time you woke up."

'Chara is that you?'

"Yeah."

'I heard a voice earlier.'

"The player is here too."

''What even is this place?'

"The void by the looks of it."

'But why are we here?'

Frisk got up and headed north but the darkness didn't cease.

"Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. One day, they all disappeared without a trace."

A chill ran down her spine.

"There's a save point up ahead," said the soft voice from earlier.

Frisk turned and saw the player's shadowy figure behind her. She continued to walk.

"Stop!"

A file with data revealing Flowey's save state was revealed before the player's eyes.

Something made a crack in the center with a big pound. It continued the onslaught until the file was destroyed.

"Great, just great," the player said.

"What's the matter?" Frisk asked.

"Flowey just destroyed my save state," they said.

"What now?" Frisk asked.

"Now much I could do unless you could manage to get it back."

"What do you mean, 'get it back'?"

Before the player could respond, they were cut off by laughter.

"Hahaha."

Frisk looked up to see what looked like a wide white screen with a picture of a flower on it

"Howdy! It's me, FLOWEY."

He winked his right eye sticking his tongue out.

"FLOWEY the FLOWER! I owe you a huge thanks," he said looking to the right. "you really did a number of that old fool. Without you, I never could have gotten past him."

His face transformed to Asgore's pensive face.

"But now with YOUR help..."

Asgore's face morphed, his mouth wide and his pensive eyes hollow making him appear to be a skull.

"He's DEAD and I'VE got the human SOULS!"

A huge toothy smirk appeared on Flowey's face.

"Boy, I've been empty for so long," He said looking off to the right. "It feels great to have a soul inside me again."

He winked with his left eye, sticking his tongue out.

"Mmmm, I could feel them wriggling."

Frisk grimaced.

The inner corners of Flowey's brows were angled upward making him appear sad but the smile conveyed that it was nothing like sadness at all.

"Aww, you're feeling left out aren't you?" He said before winking his left eye once more. "Well that's just perfect. After all I only have six souls."

His face contorted once more revealing an fanged expression combined with hollow eyes lit by tiny eyelights much like Sans.

"I still need one more before I become a god and then with my newfound powers," He said with a toothy smirk before his face transformed to that of Toriel's. "Monsters."

His face transformed again, completely mirroring her own green eyes and stoic expression.

"Humans."

Flowey's face transformed into three circles arranged into that of a triangle circling around the middle of his face.

"Everyone."

His face turned black revealing red eyes and a smile.

"I'll show them the true meaning of this world," he said.

Flowey's face began to fade in and out of grain again before he reappeared with a large smile on his face.

"Oh and if you think resetting this timeline is going to help you. You can forget about it but don't worry. Your old friend, Flowey has worked out a replacement for you."

Frisk turned only to find the player had disappeared. She turned towards Flowey glaring at him with gritted teeth.

'Chara, are you still there?'

"Yeah but you're not really scared of this guy are ya?"

'Shuddap.'

Flowey's face transformed back into those hollow eyes that were only lit by two eyelights. His mouth revealed all his sharp pearly whites with a tongue peeking out.

He stared hungrily at her.

"I'll erase you out of existence so you can watch me tear you to bloody pieces."

His eye lights grew bigger.

"Over and over and over."

"That's disturbing."

'You shouldn't even be contemplating it. You're supposed to be helping me. I want to remain in one piece if you get my drift.'

Chara chuckled.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away at your expense."

Frisk ignored him stepping forward, her arms tense at her side.

She glared at Flowey.

"What? Do you really think you can stop ME?"

Flowey closed his eyes with a smug smile on his face before he stared at her with an expression that was a mockery of sadness.

"Heehee. You really ARE an idiot."

The screen faded out revealing images of the souls that Flowey had absorbed.

A large monster with thick thorny vines and two cactus claws floated close to her. The creature had a pink head with two had a mouth that looked like a pair of scissors with flat teeth. The mouth was connected by silver tubes which besides connecting to a screen in that was attached to the creature's head, also was attached to the ceiling.

It laughed eerily with a sort of screeching sound.

Nunchucks hurled from it's mouth quickly giving Frisk little time to dodge.

Several hit her.

There was a black and white picture of a child laughing on the screen.

Frisk saw several lasers aimed at her and side stepped them as vines shot out.

Frisk managed to get past them striking with the frying pan.

Eyes bulged out from the child on screen.

Suddenly she was in front of the vines again.

"Look out!" The player's voice cried out.

The vines hit her straight in the chest.

It must have been his power to reset.

Flamethrowers shot out fire from his mouth.

The fire singed the bottom of her hair.

Frisk managed to get close to him striking him with the frying pan.

Just then a cyan heart resonated on the screen flashing red with a yellow writing that read 'WARNING'.

Large knives began to rain down from above.

Frisk barely avoided them.

Still maybe if she pleaded for help, the presence of the fallen souls might be in there somewhere.

"Dorothy! It's me. If you're there please help."

Suddenly the knives turned to bandages.

Dorothy appeared in front of her

"Quickly, before he reawakens. Collect as many as you can."

Frisk tried to touch them certain they'd heal her.

Just as soon as she did they were gone.

Flowey's vines reached around and formed a hand shooting fingers with yellow flowers on them.

They were coming from everywhere around her.

Frisk jumped to avoid them.

Flies began to swarm from the left and a circular laser surrounded her which she narrowly escaped.

Once again she was set in the center of the flies with little time to react as she absorbed them causing damage to her soul.

She attacked again swinging the frying pan at Flowey.

The orange soul resonated and she was pulled in the center of a circle of gloved hands that expanded in and out from all around her.

"Terri!"

The girl appeared in front of her, worry present in her features.

"Frisk is that you?"

"Help."

Suddenly the gloves turned green.

Frisk grabbed them once more, feeling her soul heal.

Then once more, she was pulled into the battle with Flowey.

Pellets surrounded her and she swiftly moved to prevent them from hitting her.

Missiles rained from above showering her with explosions. On the missiles were pictures of Flowey.

Vines came from above floating around like a flying snake.

A large eye looked hungrily at her but she swiftly sidestepped the creature.

The blue soul resonated and suddenly above her was stars and ballet shoes raining from above her.

"Stephanie."

The shoes continued to rain from above her.

"Please help."

Stephanie appeared in front of her.

"Alright already. Sheesh, I heard you the first time."

The shoes lifted and the stars become green music notes. Frisk touched them before the battle continued.

Vines continued to come at her from all directions before Frisk managed to get another hit on Flowey.

The purple soul resonated on the screen before she found herself lodged between books as words began to come from the books.

Frisk attempted to dodge them before being hit by the word, 'hostility' and 'vengence'.

"Tony! Are you there?"

Tony appeared.

"Sorry about that. You ought to be more careful. You die here and your soul will be lost forever."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The words turned green being replaced with inscriptions like, 'kindness' and 'hope'.

Frisk reappeared in front of Flowey as flies came flying at her and more missiles began raining down on her.

The yellow soul resonated on the screen before she was transported in front of a gun which began shooting bullets in her direction.

She barely managed to dodge this barrage of attacks.

"Zack! A little help please."

Zack appeared.

"I see that meany flower is using us to attack you. I wish I wasn't so helpless."

"I appreciate any help you supply."

"Thanks. I never did get your name?"

"It's Frisk."

The gun began shooting green clovers at her. Frisk eagerly absorbed them before she was brought back to her battle with Flowey.

The green spiky tentacle vines began to twirled around brushing against Frisk maiming her with bloody wounds before she squeezed another attack on Flowey.

"You've almost got him," Chara said with a cheer.

Finally the green soul began to resonate on the screen before she was transported back to the void. She faintly heard the sound of fizzling like someone was cooking eggs. It appeared to be coming from above her.

She looked up to see the frying pan. Fire began to be tossed from the pan above her. Quickly Frisk sidestepped it howling in pain as she clutched her wounds.

"Sam!"

"Frisk!"

Sam appeared in front of her, sweat beading down his face.

"Frisk, are you alright?"

"No, I don't think I'll make it."

"Don't say that. You can't give up. Please."

Eggs began to rain down from the frying pan. Frisk attempted to absorb some before she was taken back to battle.

Still the onslaught of attacks didn't desist and it was inevitable when one of his vines stabbed her through the chest.

The last thing she saw was a red bloodied heart in front of her.

'This is all just a bad dream. This isn't real. When I open my eyes I'll be on the surface and none of this will have ever happened.'

She kept telling herself this to blind her from the pain.

"That's right," Flowey cut in. "This is all just a bad dream and you're NEVER waking up!"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Everything faded to black before she heard his voice again.

"Hee hee hee. Did you really think I was gonna be satisfied...killing you only ONE time?"


	61. Ch 61: Missing Pieces

Chapter 61: Missing Pieces

Frisk opened her eyes only to find that Flowey was in front of her once more.

"Looks like your back in the land of the living huh?"

'It appears that way though for how long I can't say.'

Flowey attacked her more insistently.

She called upon the help of the souls once more but this time couldn't get through.

"Heeheehee, but nobody came."

Everything faded to black.

She had awoke in an alleyway in a big city. Unlike the surface in her world the buildings were intact almost lively.

In the distance she spotted a tall man with blond hair wearing a black suit and glasses drag away a girl wih short blond hair dressed in a bright colored top and shorts that barely covered her legs. He was followed by a bunch of skeleton monsters.

"What are you doing just standing there? Can't you see they're getting away."

Frisk turned and saw Dorothy.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"You're a fighter right?"

"Well yeah but..."

"Can you really be scared of someone like that?"

"W-What is going on here?"

"So you're completely lost huh?"

Frisk nodded.

"As long as Flowey sets the rules you'll continue to die."

"Don't be so sure and what do you mean 'continue' to die? Do you remember the previous timelines too?"

"Of course, all of us do. I didn't want to tell you but there is something I discovered when traveling in the underground. The reality that you live in depends on who sets the rules."

"What do you mean the one who sets the rules?"

"The one who possesses the most determination is able to create the rules of the world as they see fit. That's why you were able to survive for as long as you did."

"What?"

" As long as you are not in control of this reality you live in. Anyone could design it to kill you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever wondered why you never die despite being hit by mortal blows. Maybe you're even wondering why the monsters down here take more than one blow to the soul to turn to dust or even why blunt weapons can even kill them."

Frisk looked at her with confusion.

"In my reality, it didn't take much to kill monsters at all. One slash with a plastic knife, and punching them enough caused them to vanish. Every object in the underground carried some kind of item inside it that revitalised me upon eating or drinking it."

"That sounds like something straight out of beat em' up video game."

"Huh?"

Frisk explained the mechanics of the beat em' up genre to her.

"What other kind of gen rays do they have?" She inquired in disgust.

"It's genres."

Frisk explained them.

"I think my reality though seems more like something straight out of an RPG. Fighting something that is stagnant just to raise my LV and EXP."

"That's exactly what I'm getting at. Whoever has control over the timeline can alter the rules of the reality manipulating the people within it but because Flowey is using our power I was able to take advantage of that to alter the reality to make it easier for you to strike him."

Frisk looked at her arms. They looked buffer than they usually did covered with blue arms bands.

She followed Dorothy who was leading the way in her light blue giddup, a blue arms band around her forehead.

Suddenly skeleton began to appear in front of them. Frisk punched them breaking them to pieces.

More appeared after that.

Before they continued forward.

The blond man appeared from above jumping from a helicopter.

"Let's see what you got."

"Looks like there's a time limit."

"Lovely."

Frisk punched him but it didn't appear to damage him in the slightest.

"What's going on? Why isn't he disappearing like the other guys?"

"It's because he's strong. The stronger the monster the more hits it takes to defeat them. Right now he had three life bars. You can tell because his life bar is blue."

"So what now?" Frisk asked.

"We wear down his lifebar and hope we defeat him before he kills us."

"What happens if he kills us?"

"Usually I can come back three times before starting all over from the top however considering that I'm dead and your soul is present in the void, dying now would result in you dying for good."

"Comforting."

"Better get a move on you only have thirty seconds left."

"How am I supposed to wear him down in thirty seconds?"

"Relax, you have magic right?"

"Yeah."

"Using magic is actually effective on monsters in this reality."

Frisk closed her eyes concentrating on summoning white bones.

A big white bone came from above landing straight into the blond man sending him flying before he faded away.

"I specifically remember summoning a ton of white bones not a big bone."

"Summoning any kind of magic in this reality seems to increase it's power."

"Apparently in this reality there is no such thing as gravity either."

The woman appeared before them.

"Thanks for rescuing me."

"Why did we do this again?"

"It's because that lady is the reward. Usually when I had a task to complete it would require defeating a big bad monster before I could make any progress," Dorothy said.

"What if the goal doesn't have a physical form?"

"It doesn't have to, in this reality that woman is always the goal. It's the only way I'm ever able to progress forward."

"If that woman is the goal does that mean she is literally a manifestation of the transition between whatever this is and reality?"

"What's manifestation and what's a transition?"

Frisk explained.

"Oh, that makes sense. I guess you really want to defeat Flowey now don't you?"

Frisk nodded.

"Then hug her. That's the only way to come back."

Frisk embraced the woman before she awoke in the middle of her battle with Flowey.

Spiky tentacles fired from his mouth knocked her in the chest.

Occasionally green bandaids rained down from Flowey's mouth which she attempted to absorb.

Once again Frisk's mind faded to black. She awoke to find she couldn't feel her hands or feet.

'What is this? Why can't I feel anything?'

'Frisk, is that you?'

'Tony?'

'Dorothy told you right?'

'About her ability to alter reality right?'

'Yes, all of us have this ability to some extent. I could also use this power. It was actually my plan for us to send you to our realities so you can defeat Flowey more easily.'

'Does your reality involve losing feeling in most of your body and only being able to talk through thoughts?'

'I've never had a physical body while I was there. Due to your own reality warping powers, I was given a physical body.'

'How is that possible? Your dreams were an exact replica of the underground. You're trying to tell me that you've never physically never seen the underground?'

'You still had control of the timeline so your perception of any reality would be that of how you see the world. When I was done here everything was text and descriptions. Even in my dreams I never used to see anything with a physical form.'

Text appeared in front of them or her. It was hard to tell whether it was something she seen, something that she heard or something that was there beyond the scope of the human senses.

"I am short with white fur, two floppy ears, two horns. I have red eyes and I wear a purple cloak over a long white gown."

'What is going on?'

'It's a riddle. To move forward you have to solve them. That's how you move forward here.'

'Oh.'

'So what's the answer?'

'Toriel.'

The writing disappeared and the questions continued to appear.

Finally the last question appeared.

"I am white, my eyes are hollow and I'm the final boss."

'What kind of question is that?'

'Er...Flowey.'

"WRONG."

The screen began to flash red.

'Sh-t. What happens if you get it wrong?'

'Usually I die unless...'

'Unless what?'

'Well unless the question has more than one answer.'

'So does that mean there's more than one final boss who is white with hollow eyes?'

'Apparently.'

Everything faded to black and she reappeared in front of Flowey.

His vines manifested into venus flytraps that spewed flies. Green words of encouragement rained down and Frisk made her way towards them eager to absorb as much as she could.

Suddenly everything faded away.

Frisk found herself lying in a bed in the middle of what appeared to be her bedroom.

She got up and looked around. So far this dreamscape seemed to be reminscent of the reality she was used to.

Only while Frisk had been glancing at her dresser, text had appeared in front of her conveying her thoughts in all their honesty.

'It's a dresser.'

She headed downstairs immediately spotting a woman sitting at the table. Only this woman had no face.

"I see you're finally up. One of your friends managed to rescue you after they found you nearly dead in the outskirts of town. You ought to be careful considering the recent crimes that have been happening lately."

'Crimes? What's that all about?'

Frisk headed out of the house.

Other buildings were outside along with other faceless people walking around.

"Excuse me," she called out to a faceless guy in front of her. "What exactly is this place?"

"This is the city of Mistery. It is a place under the control of the Stein Organization."

Frisk saw a faceless woman pass her. Intrigued she asked the woman the question that was really on her mind.

"Why does everyone I talk to have no faces?"

"Oh, it's because in this reality, the only people with faces are those significant to you."

'That was surprisingly helpful. I guess unlike the reality I live in the people you talk to here are more useful. Still none of these genres of games are famous for breaking the fourth wall like that. That's strange.'

"There is a girl north of here by the fountain who has a face just like you. Maybe the two of you are destined to meet."

Frisk walked until she reached the fountain. Terri with her orange hair tied back in a ponytail stood there with her orange bandanna, green shirt, blue shorts and brown boots.

"So you're finally here huh?" she asked before winking at Frisk. "Took you long enough. I take it Tony told you the scoop."

"More or less. I had no idea our realities were so similar."

"That's not quite true," Terri said, avoiding her eyes. She was frowning.

Frisk was confused.

"You can see their faces. Even the ones who don't belong in your story. I've always seen the world like this."

"Are you saying that it's possible that everyone was born looking at reality in a different way?"

"It's like that with me. Every person who I valued being faceless. Only you, my mother and my father ever appeared with a face and he was taken away from me before I fell underground."

"I'm sorry."

"It was hard to make friends because I couldn't recognize anyone without their faces. The doctors thought I had prosopagnosia but they saw nothing wrong with me brain and they could never explain why I could recognize my father but nobody else."

"Oh."

"It's nice showing someone what I deal with for a change."

"So how do I leave this place?"

"We figure out the bigger mystery. Most of the time it is centered around a big discovery. Usually objects found around town provide clues and faceless people often tell you where to find them.

"I see."

Words appeared in front of her.

"Terri joined the party."

That's when Frisk noticed she completely disappeared.

"Terri?"

'I'm still here,' a voice echoed through her thoughts. 'We should head north from here. I have a feeling that the bigger mystery is centered in this town.'

Frisk followed Terri's advice and headed north.

A big factory like building was up ahead guarded by several faceless adults.

"Authorized personnel only."

'Well that sucks.'

Frisk decided to head inside a house outside.

"Looks like they don't even prevent you from visiting their office even though it's right outside the building."

"I know. It provides a lot of opportunity for loophole abuse."

Inside was a small office. A picture frame caught the corner of Frisk's eye. Inside was a photograph of a woman with short blonde hair wearing a black dress reaching up to kiss a man with blond hair and a shaggy beard.

"What's this?"

'It's a picture of my mother with a guy.'

"What's it doing in here?"

'I guess some of my memories bleeded into this place.'

"What's her name?"

'Amanda.'

"I thought she looked familiar."

'Familiar?'

"After we met, I had experienced a dream with another fallen soul. In her dream she had a picture of that exact same woman."

'Impossible that would mean I have a sister?'

"She's around your age."

'All that because she didn't want to be with my father.'

"Is this where her father used to work then?"

'No, this is where my mother used to work before she left my father.'

"I found an ID. They should give us clearance now."

'Maybe if you disguised your face and dyed your hair blonde but you can't do that.'

Frisk sighed.

"So what now?"

'You do the next best thing. They have those silver hooded suits in the lockers.'

She proceeded to take one out and get dressed.

Frisk headed back out to address the guards.

"Do you have positive verification?"

She showed them the ID she had retrieved.

"For security purposes, we need you to remove your mask."

'If you show them your face we're history.'

Frisk slowly removed her mask. When she was about to reveal her face, she threw it at one of the guards' head and made a dash for it.

"SECURITY WE HAVE A BREACH. SECURITY WE HAVE A BREACH."

Frisk continued to run.

"HOLD IT. STOP RIGHT THERE."

Suddenly the woman with the short blonde hair jumped in front of them.

"Mom."

Terri reappeared beside Frisk.

"What are you doing here with that intruder?"

"Intruder? She's my friend."

"I think this person has corrupted your mind making you believe in things that aren't even there."

"You always say that. You said you loved dad and that you would never leave him. You said that all I had to do was try and that I could succeed at everything. I believed you even when it was all lies. You killed us and you don't even care."

"I never lied. I still love your father but I have my own life to live for. If you both don't leave I can't be held responsible for what happens to you."

"You'd kill your own daughter?!" Frisk snapped.

"No one would ever know."

Frisk smirked.

"Hah, I reckon you could...IF I LET YOU."

Suddenly a red magic sword materialised in her hands.

Frisk looked at it with confusion.

"What?!"

"That's your weapon. You know how objects in your reality are weapons. Objects in this reality can't be used as weapons unless they are magical weapons and they only appear in battle."

Orange flames appeared in Terri's hands where she had been wearing her pink gloves.

Frisk attacked slashing at Amanda before she backed away.

Terri ran up to the woman and punched her with her flaming gloves twice.

Amanda ran forward and drove a kick at Frisk.

Frisk found herself unable to move.

"Ugh."

Amanda ran towards Terri and punched her in the chest before moving back some distance.

"This is ridiculous. Do we have to stand there while she just hits us?"

"Usually I buy myself time with herbs."

"I see. At least this way it's not a one on one battle."

"Typically one to three people could join up with me to get into these battles. I even made parties with the monsters underground."

Frisk ran forward swinging with her sword across Amanda's chest.

"Really? Then it begs the question why didn't anyone want to party with me?"

Terri shrugged.

"I don't know."

Eventually the two wore down enough on Amanda that she vanished and everything faded to black.

Flowey fired a beam from his mouth and Frisk barely managed to dodge it.

Green gloves rained down and she absorbed them feeling more stronger before once again everything faded to black.

She awoke to find herself back in Hotland again. Looking down at herself however she found herself presently invisible.

Sam stood next to her. His leg looked mangled.

"Sam, where are we and why does your leg look like that?"

"I didn't want to show you this if I didn't have to but these are my reality warping powers."

"So far the realities I've been warped to have some semblance of games."

"Really? I had no idea there was a kind of game like this."

He frowned.

"What's the matter? Why are you frowning?"

"The worst thing about my reality is it's really a matter of trial and error whether we'll succeed."

"It's not like there's no goal though."

"No, there is still a goal it's a matter of getting to the goal without dying."

Sam lead her forward.

"Why are we in Hotland of all places?"

"All dream sequences seem to take the shape of painful memories from my past. That's also the reason why my legs looks like it does."

As the two continued to walk through the narrow paths of Hotland suddenly a line of dialogue appeared in front of them.

"To the left of you are lasers looking as though they are about to turn on at any second. What do you do?"

Two options appeared on the screen.

"Stop", "Continue".

"What color are the lasers?"

"That's just the thing? I don't know. I forgot."

"If it's all determined by cryptic choices then how did you ever escape without being driven to insanity."

"That's just it I never did escape this place. The choices do give you some room for error but choosing the wrong decision chips at your health. Sometimes I'd be able to heal depending on when I choose the blue laser. I could tell it was the blue laser because when I stopped I wouldn't die."

Memories flashed through Frisk's mind.

There was a time where she had been fighting off some rivals. Frisk had suffered stab wounds to her left arm and leg.

'Frisk, you need to distract them for me while I heal you.'

'What? Why? You're so good at magic you could probably do it with your eye closed and it never stopped you from attacking before.'

'Trust me. Just listen to me okay and watch my back.'

He stood stark still while Frisk made short determined work of the rivals.

In any other situation Sam had been mobile, only when using any healing magic was he still.

What color of laser could have possibly killed him if he had remained still and why would he remain still in the first place?

Frisk looked at his leg.

"Continue."

Frisk and Sam continued forward as an orange laser slipped passed them.

"How did you know?"

"Your leg," Frisk said. "It would be hard to move wouldn't it especially if it bothered you. Besides that you were nearly dead at the time. I figured you wouldn't dare stop unless you had no other choice. You assumed if the game gave you choices it wouldn't give you illogical ones and you figured since you couldn't continue further that the option had to be the blue laser."

"How do you know that this laser killed me?"

"I didn't. I guessed. Over time when you do the same things you tend to remember what you've done after a period of time. It's not just that either. You mentioned that this is a dreamscape based off of nightmares. If you had survived than this wouldn't really be a nightmare would it?"

Text appeared on the screen.

"You see a swirling blackness in the distance. Do you stay or continue?"

"I guess that's your cue to go. See ya around, Frisk."

Frisk faded back to the battle.

Missiles flew from above occasionally alongside some green eggs.

She managed to skirt through them absorbing as much as she could before once more everything faded to black.

Frisk awoke taking in the surroundings around her. There looked to be wood buildings in the middle of a sandy desert that came straight out of an old western movie.

She tried to turn to take in the sights but found her view was limited to that of the buildings due to the fact she was completely paralysed.

Words appeared in front of her.

'Insert coin.'

She had no money and even if she did, there was no way of knowing how it would work in this reality.

Suddenly the words changed.

"Credit:2."

"Frisk?"

Frisk turned.

'Strange, I could move again.'

She saw Zack behind her wearing a cowboy hat, brown cowboy boots, a brown vest and a blue bandanna around his neck. A gun holster was around his waist.

"What are you doing dressed up in that weird giddup?"

"How could you call this weird when you're dressed the same way."

Frisk looked down at what she was wearing.

She was in a similar cowboy giddup. The only difference was the red bandanna hanging around her neck.

"Let me guess this is how you see your reality as a arcade shoot 'em up."

"Not quite. It's actually an arcade 2d side-scrolling platformer."

It was as she was trying to comprehend this that she realized that she couldn't move forward from where she was staring at the town.

Monsters wearing cowboy hats began coming from the right firing guns at them.

It was considerably supernatural looking at the bullets coming at her in slower speeds than in reality.

Frisk turned and barely squatted in time to dodge them.

Zack took out the gun from his holster and fired what appeared to be yellow glowing bullets coming out of his gun.

"What the-how did you do that?" she asked.

"You can do it too. You have magic right?"

Frisk took out the gun from her holster and fired the gun.

Pink bullets shot out at lightning speed providing little reaction time for the enemies.

Suddenly a big tank came bustling in running over the monsters and heading straight for them.

Both Zack and Frisk managed to hop on top of the tank.

"That machine just tried to run over us."

"We're not out of the woods yet," Zack said.

Suddenly the tank fired rockets out the back.

"Frisk, look out!"

She looked up.

Rockets began raining down all at once at varying speeds.

"What?! What's going on?"

Zack shot the monster that appeared behind her before she jumped out of the way of the missile.

He vanished as the rocket hit him.

"ZACK!"

The tank burst into flames as the rockets hit it one by one.

Eventually everything faded to black and she appeared outside Flowey.

Flowery fingers shot out of Flowey's vines.

Green clovers rained from Flowey's mouth.

This time she didn't manage to absorb a single one before everything faded to black.

The next time she awoke, Frisk looked up and saw the night sky. Trees were surrounding her and it was a full moon.

"Frisk!"

The voice was coming from her right.

She turned and saw Stephanie.

"Let me guess this is another reality I was transported to."

"I guess you already know about the plan then."

"I do."

"I didn't really want to take you here."

"Let me guess this is another reality where the odds are against me in some way."

"Yeah, my reality plays out like a horror movie."

A wooden house shrouded in darkness was up ahead.

"You know we could just not enter the house y'know."

"That's not how you progress here. You could avoid the house but it won't stop this. You gotta solve a mystery."

"Somehow this is giving me a very distinct sense of deja vu like I've done this before."

"I guess someone else transported you in a reality that made you solve mysteries in order to progress."

"Yes, more or less."

'Ironic that despite never seeing each other your realities are kind of similar.'

Frisk headed inside followed by Stephanie.

Inside the building it was dark. It was clear though that the walls were stained with some kind of dark liquid substance.

They continued to look around.

Frisk came across a drawer and opened it finding a scrap of paper inside.

"About time."

She read the scrap of paper.

"There is an old story about the woods outside this house of the natives that lurk outside beyond the human stare. They say a human used to live in this house before it was slaughtered and given up as a sacrifice for their gods. With his last words, this human was said to curse this house and all who enter it. Everyone who manages to leave will never make it out alive."

"Um, Frisk. We might want to think about getting out of here."

"I thought we were supposed to solve the mystery."

"Nevermind that, something's in this shadows. I don't need you becoming dead meat because you're not genre savvy."

Frisk looked past her and saw something with blue and red markings coming for them. It became to growl.

"RUN!"

The two ran until they lost sight of him.

Somehow they managed to find themselves in a dark room.

Frisk tried the doors.

"Sh-t, we're locked in."

"Great!"

Frisk stepped back before hearing a loud sloosh.

Something slimy brushed against her leg.

She whirled around just as Stephanie turned on the lights.

On the floor was a corpse with it's organs strewn across the floor like it had been torn completely apart.

Frisk covered her mouth.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

She turned away and vomited in a corner.

From her corner she caught sight of a note at the corner of her eye.

"In order to get rid of the curse that haunts this place you need to pray for it to go away."

Suddenly the two heard a loud bang.

Stephanie jumped.

A black fist broke through the boards on the ceiling.

She screamed.

The fist banged against the boards until the ceiling caved in and the creature appeared in front of them.

Frisk looked around.

There was no telling if the doors were still locked. Making any sudden moves might be a bad idea.

'Still with that strength...'

Frisk ran towards the door and tried to open it. It was still locked.

The creature snarled and ran towards her.

"FRISK!" Stephanie called out.

Frisk turned and saw the creature had managed to get close enough to her and was about to reach for her.

She closed her eyes and began to pray.

The creature was repelled by a pink light that radiated off of Frisk. It growled this time drawing back it's fist preparing to punch her.

Frisk quickly side stepped it as it punched a hole through the door. She quickly ran across the room as the creature turned.

"Stephanie, get the door."

The creature had punched a hole near the doorknob. It was large enough that she could just reach through and unlock it from the other side.

Quickly Stephanie ran to the door to do just that.

The creature continued to try to punch Frisk. She continued to dodge but she found herself getting slower.

It was during this time in which the creature had managed to take her off guard. With one of it's fists lodged in the door, the creature used their knee to block her exit before preparing to punch her head clean off.

Frisk closed her eyes and prayed.

"Please if you're there. I'm sorry that you died here but dwelling here won't help you find peace."

Suddenly the creature backed off.

Frisk saw the spirit of the human leave the battered corpse.

It was long enough that Frisk ran towards Stephanie who had already managed to open the door.

"Let's get out of here."

Both Frisk and Stephanie ran eventually managing to exit the house.

"Phew. That was a close one. Still where's the exit?"

Stephanie was silent and pensive.

"There is no exit unless somebody dies. Which would be possible if we were both alive but now improbable since you are the only person alive."

"You assume since the ending always ends with you dying that it can only end that way. That's a h-ll of a way to go."

"How else do you expect it to end?"

"That's just it when this game gives you choices, you always assume that there is never a third option that's why you always lose."

"So what's the third option?"

"Well if the only way for this game to end is for someone to die then just create an ending where no one dies. This reality is built around supernatural occurances that were designed to kill the people that reside in it. Who's to say that other supernatural occurances can't occur that others create."

Frisk closed their eyes and pictured the exit and a black hole appeared in front of her.

She stepped forward.

"Wait, what if it's a trap. What if it kills you?"

"It won't because I created that hole."

She stepped through the hole before she was once more standing before Flowey.

"Hey, you need to hang in there. We can't afford for you to continue slipping out of consciousness," Chara said.

'It's because I've been slipping out of consciousness that I've been able to contact the other fallen souls and chip away at his defenses.'

Frisk bounced forward slashing at his vines.

Flowey chuckled maniacally.

"You think you can kill me. Heeheehee, you really are an idiot."

She continued to hack away at Flowey confident that even if it was taking a while she'd defeat him.

"Now we just have to hope that with the help of the fallen souls he has absorbed that his defenses have lowered," Chara said.

Frisk continued to attack.

Occasionally green bandaids, green eggs, green musical notes, green words, green clovers and green gloves would come down and heal her.

This continued until smoke came from the screen.

"No...No! This can't be."

Suddenly the smoke was gone and Flowey's face grinned sheepishly on the screen.

"You, you idiot. Heeheehee."

The screen flashed white as a smiley face with demented green eyes with red pupils sbean laughing at her with a wide teeth.

Flowey's pink jaws opened firing a beam at Frisk causing a sharp pain to hit her gut.

Before she reappeared again with no injuries. He fired again.

No longer able to tell time, Frisk continued to revert to a time where she didn't have the injury only for Flowey to kill her again.

She could no longer tell when the pain began from when it ended until it stopped.

A barrage of bullets surrounded Frisk.

" you really think you could defeat me!?"

Flowey's face reappeared on the screen.

"I am the GOD of this world and you. You're hopeless. Hopeless and alone. Golly, that's right."

Flowey's face briefly transformed to Toriel's before the eyes begn to bulge making the face look ghastly.

"Your worthless friends can't save you now."

He grinned smugly.

"Call for help. I dare you. Cry into the darkness. Mommy, daddy, somebody help. See what good it does you."

"Help, someone," Frisk said, but she knew she was alone.

Flowey frowned for a moment before he smiled.

"But nobody came."

He winked.

Boy what a shame"

His face transformed back to Toriel's.

"Nobody else is gonna get to see you DIE."

He laughed making a horrible screeching sound.

Suddenly the bullets surrounding her disappeared.

Flowey's mouth dropped.

"What? How'd you? Well I'll just-"

Nothing happened.

Frisk saw the sweat on Flowey's face on the screen.

"W-Where are my powers?"

Suddenly the six souls popped out of Flowey.

"The souls what are they doing?"

The souls suddenly ganged up on the monster.

"NO! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO OBEY ME!"

There was a flash of light as Frisk heard an explosion.

Flowey was left alive with frayed petals and Frisk found herself torn.

This monster had killed Sans' brother and the king.

If she spared him he might kill the other monsters too but if she killed him, he might still be alive after that.

Still the prospect of dishing punishment to the flower gave her glee at knowing he'd be suffering as well.

She cut at his vines.

He glanced up at her with demented eyes and a wide toothy grin.

"Hah, I knew you had it in you," he said.

The way his head seemed to move without his jaw made it even more creepy.

Flowey's face slowly faded away until all semblance of his face was gone only leaving a slightly frayed faceless flower in her midst.

She put all her excess items in the box before heading to the end of the barrier willing to end the nightmare once and for all.

Maybe with her soul the monsters could finally go free.

Stepping through the barrier, she was hit with unbearable pain feeling her body burn until it was no more.

In the void however time was not circumstantial. Whether someone lived or died was irrelevant.

Death in the void never mattered because it was easy to forget about feeling the longer someone stayed there.

With time, everyone that resided in timelines ceased to matter to those who lived in the void because they were just possibilities.

Still to Wing Ding Aster every possibility mattered.

In the blackness of the void, there was an area that contained hundreds of television screens. Some had yellow glows surrounding their frame, others were blue, and several were red.

All the screens exhibited different timelines some of which that flower had experienced. Then there was the more recent ones that the current anomaly did experience and the ones that they could have experienced.

Having seen the possibilities played out before his eyes, the probability of getting and maintaining a good end was less than one percent.

"Dr Gaster."

One of his old associates appeared behind him. Everyone called him that here because he looked like a ghast, a cursed ghost of what he once was.

He'd be shocked if his sons even recognized him now. His eyesockets and lower body had melted and his hands were glitching.

"What is it, Stanley?"

"You told me to report to you if I've seen anything strange. There is a crack within the void."

"What?!"

"Looks like your efforts paid off, doctor."


	62. Ch 62: Deja Vu

Chapter 62: Deja Vu

Frisk woke up with a scream.

The last thing she remember was the writhing pain of her body being burned as she walked through the barrier hoping that she would get home.

She felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Hey! Pipe down, you're giving me a headache."

Frisk's ears perked up in familiarity and she turned to see Chara hovering behind her.

'Chara?'

"Wait a second, how did you know my name?"

'What are you talking about? You were with me when I was traversing through the underground.'

He glanced at her with disbelief.

"How could we have possibly joined together when the last I recall you dropped down here unconscious."

'Dropped here?'

Frisk looked around. All around her were tall white pillars detached from purple rocks. Looking up she could see the place where she had fell from.

Below her was a bed of golden flowers.

She was at the ruins? But how?

'How did this happen?'

Quickly she headed out.

"Hey wait for me," Chara shouted following close behind.

She walked deeper in the cave wondering if Flowey was still in the place she had seen him before but...he wasn't there.

'Why isn't he there?'

"Who?"

Toriel reappeared taking on the image of an old woman who was leaning forward with a hunched back and a gentle face. This was only for a brief moment.

'Fran?'

"Who's Fran?"

'Noone important. It must have been the shock.'

"You look like you've seen a ghost my child, are you alright?"

Frisk nodded, shocked speechless.

'She's alive?'

Maybe this time she could save her.

"I'm fine," Frisk choked out.

"I will be up ahead my child."

"What was that all about?" Chara asked. "What do you mean 'she's alive', you're talking like she's DEAD."

'That's because she did die and you don't remember it at all.'

"Why would I remember? When it never happened. You're talking as if we were old friends."

A look of disgust crossed his face.

"I think I would remember being acquainted with someone like you."

'What is that supposed to mean?'

"I mean look at you," he said with a smug smirk. "You look like one of those people that live high off the hog. Are you some pampered princess or something? You wouldn't last for a minute down here."

'Well you're dead so I don't see how you have room to talk. I mean wouldn't you still be alive if you were as tough as nails. I guess that says loads about your character if you die even after learning to fight though judging from this conversation I don't believe you even know how to do that."

He seethed.

"Wanna bet?"

Frisk smirked smugly.

'Why bet when I know I'd win. You are averse to the very idea of me fighting. You made that clear after I killed Toriel the first iteration despite the fact I had no choice. So don't give me flack about how weak I look. It makes you seem ignorant and hate me for no reason other than your childish preconceptions.'

Chara sobered.

'Unless the thought of attaching yourself to any human regardless of their ethical and moral alignment disgusts you that much?'

He frowned.

"Sorry..." he quickly stammered. "So we were friends then?"

Frisk snorted.

'Friends, is stretching it. You were accompanying me through the underground because of the player. They asked you to protect me. Does 'that' ring any bells?"

Chara's face turned red.

Frisk chuckled.

The two followed Toriel until they reached the room with a pile of red leaves that stood between two sets of stairs.

Frisk knelt down in front of the leaves.

"What are you doing?"

She dug through the leaves eventually uncovering a small grey mouse.

"H-How did you know I was here?" the mouse asked.

"Lucky guess."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Well you're free now."

"I see then maybe you could help me get back home."

"Sure."

She held out her arm and the mouse climbed up her hand.

The two walked further into the ruins finally catching up with Toriel.

She glanced at the mouse on Frisk's shoulder.

"Tiny, right?"

The mouse jolted in surprise.

"H-How did you know that?"

"I had a feeling that I knew your name so I tried to guess it. Was I right?" Toriel asked.

"Well yeah, actually," Tiny said.

'That was weird.'

"What's so weird?" Chara asked.

'How did she know his name?'

"That? It was entirely coincidence. People do that kind of thing all the time."

'Still she didn't do that last time.'

Toriel chuckled.

"I have a feeling that we are going to be good friends."

The four continued further, Toriel solving the puzzle and unlocking the door to the room ahead.

Frisk followed her to the north. The switches and wide streams of water were a familiar sight.

"I have a feeling you've already heard me say this before but in order to make progress here you will need to trigger several switches. Still do not worry if the puzzle is too hard. I have not removed the labels over the switches you need to flip."

Frisk followed Toriel across the bridge.

Like the last time, the lever on the left was labeled with helpful arrows and instructions.

She flicked it and crossed the bridge finding another set of two switches.

Frisk smiled as Toriel's guiding arrows pointed to the switch on the left.

"So this happened last time huh? So I'm guessing you flipped the left switch huh?"

'Yeah of course I did...still makes me wonder why? Now that I think about it, that switch could have been a trap yet I still trusted her.'

"Have you ever tried flipping the right switch instead?" Chara asked.

'Why would I do that?'

"Aren't ya kinda curious what will happen if you do?"

A part of her was. Curiosity getting the better of her she tried to pull down the switch on the right.

"Rats!" Chara huffed. "All that effort and the switch don't even work."

"No, no, no," Toriel said. "You want to press the other switch. I even labelled it for you..."

Frisk shrugged and pulled down the other switch.

"See, I knew you could do it. I am proud of you, little one. Let us move to the next room."

Inside the next room, Frisk caught sight of a familiar worn dummy on the northern left corner of the room.

'Could this be the cousin of that dummy in Waterfall?'

"As a human living in the underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation however worry not. The process is simple. When you encounter a monster strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time, I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy," Toriel said.

Frisk walked up to the dummy.

"Hey!" she said. "Do you happen to have a cousin?"

The dummy didn't speak.

"I heard you left him without saying goodbye. He really misses you, ya know? You shouldn't abandon your family like that."

"Seems Toriel is happy with you."

"Ah very good! You are very good," Toriel said before walking to the next room.

The wide pink room with the lighter set of pink rocks on the floor in the shape of a 'c' was also a familiar sight.

"There is another puzzle in this room...I wonder if you can solve it?"

'So it's a part of a puzzle then?'

Frisk followed her down a narrow corridor when she ran into a froggit.

'What was his name again? Lumpsy? Sushi?'

"My, my look who we have here," the frog croaked.

"Why are you attacking me? It's not going to bring back your mother."

The froggit looked startled.

"That doesn't matter. I am more than strong enough to care for my family."

Pellets appeared behind him.

Chara glanced at the froggit carefully.

"It seems life is difficult for this enemy."

Suddenly Toriel appeared beside the froggit.

"Ahem."

The frog glanced to the side nearly jumping a foot in fright. Toriel was once again giving the frog a reprimanding look.

'Wow, now I have to know. How does she even do that?'

"You're telling me," Chara said.

Frisk followed Toriel until they seen a familiar room with a floor that contained spikes.

"Here take my hand for a moment."

She grabbed Toriel's hand as she guided Frisk through the spikes.

"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now."

In the next room, Frisk looked as the vast pink corridor that expanded with no end in sight.

"You have done excellently thus far my child however I have a difficult request to ask from you. I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Sorry about this," Toriel said briskly walking away.

"Wait!" Chara shouted.

'Relax, we'll be fine. Toriel hasn't left. She's still in this room.'

"How do you know that?" Chara asked as Frisk continued to walk.

'I've seen this before, remember. Have a little trust. It might just save you in the long run.'

As she neared the end of the room, Toriel appeared out from behind the pillar at the end of the hall.

"Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise...to test your independence. I must attend to some business and you must stay alone for a while."

"What if I run into trouble?"

'Like before.'

Her mind supplied.

"Just in case you run into trouble how about I teach you some magic."

The image of a green vine embedded in her bloodied soul appeared in front of her fading in and out.

'I can't afford to die, again.'

"Can you teach me how to heal?"

"Really, dear? It is very hard to master. It takes a lot of practice to become really good at it."

"Well I'm willing to try no matter how long it takes."

"What prompted this my child?"

"...I know this is an odd thing to ask but don't you think if someone has some kind of special power that it's their responsibility to do the right thing?"

'It may not be my responsibility but if I have the power to fix my mistakes, I'm gonna do it. If it means risking my life to save more lives, I'll do it.'

"Ok, little one. Think of a white light, cold and hot but neither freezing or burning rather soothing."

Frisk closed her eyes trying to picture it in her head.

"It is okay if you don't get it the first time. It takes time."

She felt something warm and solid in her hands.

"Still that is very good for a first attempt."

Frisk opened her eyes and saw a tiny white ball of light had formed in her hand.

"That should be enough to heal the slightest injury. Just don't overdo it my child," she said. "So please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself. I will give you a cellphone. If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?"

She handed Frisk a cellphone before heading out.

Immediately Frisk headed out of the hall and her phone rang.

She answered it holding it to her ear.

"Hello? This is Toriel. You have not left the room have you? They're a few puzzles ahead that I've yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try and solve them yourself. Be good alright."

Frisk clicked the phone off before heading to the room on her left glancing at the basket in the center of the room where a bunch of black twisted candies were wrapped in clear wrapper.

"It says, 'take one'."

In the previous timeline, Frisk had avoided taking anything from the basket thinking it was a trap.

'Still this is the only healing item I'm gonna get while down here.'

Frisk took a piece of the black twisted candy from the basket.

"Looks like monster candy."

'Oh? What does it taste like?'

"It has a distinct, non-licorice flavor if I remember right."

Frisk continued to walk until she came across the room with two sets of stairs on the left. She trudged forward.

'Isn't this the room with the cracked-"

"EEEP."

"Hey!" Chara called out to her.

"Ow," Frisk stammered, wincing as she got up and brushed her abused butt that had been dusted with red leaves.

'Ugh and I knew that was gonna happen too."

She looked up ahead and saw a creature that looked like an orange carrot barely peering from the ground.

"Excuse me."

The creature lifted it's head. It's eyes looked like upside down crescent moons. The creature had two nose holes and a large thin smile that reached the corners of it's eyes.

"Farmed Locally, Very Locally."

Large versions of white corn, white pepper, white tomatoes, white squash and white onion bounced around the room.

Frisk tried to skirt in between them to dodge but the pattern was erratic. Large corn pelted her on the back of her head and a tomato hit her back.

"Serving size: 1 monster. Not monitored by the USDA," Chara said.

The creature cackled softly as if satisfied by it's work.

More vegetables rained down. Still it was impossible to predict where the vegetables would land and more managed to hit her.

She felt bruises on her arms and back.

"Hey, can you please stop attacking me."

"Plants Can't Talk Dummy."

Frisk's legs collapsed underneath her.

'Move, d-mn it.'

More vegetables rained down but Frisk couldn't move at all. Pain leaked from every one of her bruises. The pain increasing every second with it's intensity.

Frisk tried to concentrate on performing the healing spell but to no avail.

One stray vegetable managed to hit her in the back of the head and she was out cold.

Frisk reawoke in the leaves outside the room where Toriel had left her.

She gasped, the pain no longer present in her limbs. She tried to move her legs relieved at the control she had over them.

"You look like you've run into death."

'It's cause I did.'

"You look surprisingly well despite that. I guess death is only just a minor inconvenience huh?"

'Not at all.'

The pain was still as real as the first time she had died. Echoes of her injuries still eerily vivid despite the fact there was no evidence of it on her body.

Still even after that Frisk didn't want to experience that again.

She continued forward managing to catch sight of the cracked floors. Frisk stepped across this time prepared to stick the landing.

She landed on her two feet this time.

Walking up ahead she found herself confronting the carrot again.

Frisk narrowed her eyes.

'I could try to damage him with my flames but it might kill him especially if monsters have weaknesses like those in an RPG. Still I have to do something or I'll die again.'

She conjured a bone in her hand and hurled it at the vegetoid.

'It's not even trying to avoid my attack. This is ridiculous.'

The creature managed to kill her again if the reset was any indication.

It was painless that time.

"Why are you even here?" she asked the creature during her third reset.

The creature had managed to bruise both of her arms and her legs.

'I just wish I could quit.'

"Plants Can't Talk Dummy."

Frisk sighed in frustration.

"You don't think I know that. At least tell me your name."

"It's Shane."

"You know how frustrating it is fighting you like this. I'm going to die again and there is nothing I can do about it."

Shane frowned.

Frisk patted her stomach.

"If only I had some more monster food."

Shane's eyes lit up.

"Eat Your Greens."

More vegetables rained down from the ceiling. Among them were a couple of green vegetables.

Frisk barely managed to dodge them all.

"You know how earlier you told me to have a little trust. You might want to try taking your own advice," Chara said. "Looks like Vegetoid's here for your health."

Frisk's eyes widened. Now that she looked at the creature, the soft pensive smile and worry present in it's hollow black eyes could hardly be mistaken for anything other than concern.

Frisk patted her stomach once more.

"Eat Your Greens."

Frisk ran towards the green vegetables in attempt to absorb them. As she touched them, the pain in parts of her body began to fade away.

Vegetoid gave a mysterious smile.

Frisk smiled back.

"Thank you."

Shane tossed some gold coins at Frisk before he burrowed back underground so she could pass.

Frisk managed to make their way up the stairs on the other side.

Once they headed to the next room, Frisk got another call.

"Hello, this is Toriel. For no reason in particular which do you prefer? Cinnamon or Butterscotch? Wait, do not tell me. Is it cinnamon?"

"Erm...yeah," Frisk said.

"Wait, how did she know that?" Chara asked.

'Still think it's a coincidence?'

"Heeheehee, I had a feeling," Toriel said. "When humans fall down here strangely I often feel like I already know them. Truthfully when I first saw you I felt like I was seeing an old friend for the first time. Strange is it not? Well I thank you for your selection."

Frisk hung up the phone. She saw a row of spikes blocking the path ahead as well as a large rock next to a dug out trail leading to a grey floor plate. After pushing the rock to the floorplate, the spikes receeded.

Continuing on her way she saw the next room had another staircase to the left. Frisk looked to the right. The path zigzagged to the north and was covered with cracks much like the last time.

'There's a sign downstairs saying not to step on the leaves. I don't think I remember the tiles though. Can you tell me which ones aren't covered with leaves?'

"Why?" Chara asked.

'Isn't it obvious? This is another puzzle. If I take one wrong step on the cracked floor I'll be sent plummetting, is that what you want?'

"Is this like one of the puzzles where you have to avoid stepping on the leaves? How ridiculous."

'Are you going to help me or not?'

"Fine."

With Chara's help, Frisk managed to make her way through the room.

In the next room was a series of three large rocks that lead to three grey floor plates. A spike bridge was ahead lodged between two bodies of water.

Frisk ignored the first two rocks on the left opting to push the third rock instead.

'I bet that's the real plate that triggers the switch.'

"WHOA there, pardner! Who said you could push me around?"

"Sorry, can you please move over then?"

"So you can be polite? Who would have thought?" Chara said.

HMM? So you're ASKIN' me to move over? Okay, just for you, pumpkin."

The rock moved several inches forward.

"Can you move some more?"

"HMM? You want me to move some more? Alrighty, how's this?

It moved to the right several inches.

"That's the wrong direction."

"HMM? That was the wrong direction?"

"Yes. Move on the switch."

"Okay, think I got it."

The rock moved onto the plate.

"Can you stay there?"

"Certainly, pumpkin."

As Frisk continued across the bridge, a froggit appeared in front of her.

"Hey! I heard you killed my brother. What's the big idea? You think just because you're bigger than us that you're special. You have some nerve."

"What are you talking about? I haven't killed anyone," Frisk snapped.

The froggit began shooting flies out of it's mouth. The flies flew towards her as though she had a target on her back.

Unlike last time however they seemed to follow her more quickly.

Her body absorbed the brunt of the flies.

"So stop attacking me."

"How do I know you aren't trying to decieve me?" the froggit asked.

More flies began to shoot from the froggit's mouth. Frisk managed to dodge a few but was hit with several stray flies.

She looked down and saw her chest was bleeding.

"Look instead of attacking me why don't you use that energy to find the real killer?"

Frisk took out the monster candy from her pocket and plopped it in her mouth.

Suddenly her body began to feel very hot. She looked at her hands, the corners of her vision covered with fog.

It looked as though her hand was growing smaller.

'What the-'

"You're shrinking," Tiny said.

Frisk looked up and the froggit suddenly seemed bigger.

"We need to get out of here."

"Hey! Where'd he go?" Chara stammered looking around in confusion.

'I'm down here, Chara. We're heading to the next room so try not to get lost."

The froggit looked around unable to pinpoint where she was.

"Where you at? You can't hide forever."

Frisk ran past him through the spiked bridge to the next room finally reaching the mouse hole and the small wooden table with a triangular piece of yellow cheese on it.

"I guess you're home now," Frisk said.

"Yeah but still I'm a little worried. You can't possibly be thinking of traversing the underground shrunk like you are especially when they're other monsters around who will now be much larger than you."

"Still I can't remain around here forever."

"Look I still owe you for rescuing me. The least I could do is show you around the mouse kingdom."

"I couldn't possibly impose."

"I insist. Follow me."

Frisk followed Tiny into the mouse hole.

Inside was a cave of about 2 feet high and six feet wide. Still the cave seemed to expand outward for miles. A bunch of buildings stood about 1 foot off the ground with doors small enough for a mouse to slip inside.

A white mouse scurried up to them.

"Tiny, you're here. The king was looking all over for you."

"I got ambushed on my way here."

"You must tell the king at once."

The mouse glanced at Frisk.

"Say Tiny, who's the boy with you?"

"Oh."

"My name's Frisk," she said.

"I see."

"Without him I wouldn't have got as far as I did. Frisk, this is my friend, Barry."

"Nice to meet you," she said holding out her hand.

Barry eagerly took it.

"Well I better talk with the King. Will you be alright by yourself?" Tiny asked.

"If it's alright, can I come with you?"

"Sure."

Frisk followed Tiny as he led the way through the town. They passed by an item shop, an inn, several houses and a couple of farms before standing before a large pink castle composed of the same rock from the ruins that stood a half a foot from the ceiling.

A couple of mouse guards stood by the door.

"What's your business here?" One of them asked.

"The king is expecting me. My name is Tiny."

"Yes, his majesty has been expecting you. What about your guest here?"

The mouse guard glanced at Frisk.

"He's with me," Tiny said.

"Alright."

The mouse guard pressed a switch by the door that caused the door to open for them.

"Go right in."

Tiny and Frisk stepped inside the castle.

Two lines of mouse guards stood outside the red floor that lined the way to the mouse king who was sitting comfortably on his crystal throne.

"Tiny, you're back. I see you're well. What's the news?"

"The spiders are planning to attack us from all sides by barring us inside."

The mouse king looked grave.

"This is awful. What do you think we should do?"

"I guess split up our army and hope we don't get ambushed."

"Not a bad idea," Frisk supplied. "It would be flawless if the spiders couldn't disarm an army's flank in a matter of seconds."

The mouse king looked surprised at the new company.

"Tiny, who's this?"

"This is Frisk. He's the one who rescued me earlier in the catacombs."

The mouse king gazed at her with wonder.

"What's he doing here?"

"He ingested a piece of monster candy."

The king shook his head.

"Oh all the stupid things...I'd think it would be such an obvious trap considering who built it."

Frisk glanced at him in confusion.

"Who built it? The trap I mean?"

"The old queen did. Some humans who were foolish enough to fall down here were killed by some monsters much to her dismay. The candy was put there so that any monster ingesting it would shrink giving any human who fell down an advantage over a much smaller opponent and giving the monsters down here a dose of humility. Why do you think it says 'Monster Candy' on the wrapper?"

"Oh, I thought it worked the same way as monster food."

"Well it does but it also shrinks the person who eats it. The queen was worried that a human might eat one so she placed a note next to the basket in the middle of the room to warn off other humans from eating it."

"Wouldn't that negate the point?"

"She didn't write it in our native language. Instead she wrote it in the human language."

'So I guess someone must have caught on and removed the message then because I didn't see it.'

"So is there an antidote then? You must have some idea how to counteract this."

"Tell me then, you seem to have your own ideas how to win this battle. What do you think we should do against the spiders?"

"From what I gather the spiders down here seem to attack from a distance so your best bet would be to have them come to you and plan defensive measures in case they breach this area. If you can I suggest you put them in a situation where you can attack them one on one or two on one."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Now what about me?"

"Well there's an inventor who lives right next door to the item shop. He might be able to help you though he might give you a little trouble."

"Tiny, can you hand me a quill and some parchment?"

Tiny scurried up to a room to the side and came back a minute later with a scroll of parchment and a quill.

The mouse king jotted something on the scroll before handing it to Frisk.

"This should be enough to convince him to help you."

"Thanks a lot."

With that, Frisk left the castle running into Barry again.

"Hey!"

"Oh hey, did you just finish talking with the king?"

"Yeah."

"I can give you a tour around town if you like."

"I'm supposed to see some mouse inventor that lives around here."

"Oh you're talking about Darrell aren't you? Follow me, I know exactly where he lives."

Frisk followed Darrell to a house in front of town. It was boarded up and covered with green plants making it look worse for wear.

Barry knocked on the door.

"Darrell?"

No response.

"Come on, Darrell. Open up. Someone wants to see you."

The mouse, Frisk assumed was Darrell opened the door.

He was a mouse with brown disheveled fur with an eyepatch over his right eye who dragged a short stubby stick in his left hand.

"I'm here. I'M HERE ALREADY."

He glanced at Frisk before he narrowed his eyes.

"Can I help you?"

"I was told you could help me with my problem."

He scrutinised her with shrewd eyes looking up and down her body.

"You can forget about it. I don't help just anybody y'know."

Frisk unrolled the scroll and shoved it in his face.

"What about now?"

He swiped the scroll that was in front of his face.

"Hmph, you think a silly piece of parchment is gonna change my mind."

He tore it into pieces.

"Hah, as if."

"That was a letter straight from the king," Barry said.

"So who cares? I don't take orders from that old fool."

"Why not?"

"I've worked for him all this time and what do I have for it? A load of nothing," Darrell said. "He's just upset that he can't call on me after he got me fired."

"Why'd he fire you?"

"Darrell was working on some illegal experiments against the king's orders."

"It was all for the sake of science."

"What were you working on?" Frisk asked.

"Enlargement and shrinkage of objects. I started doing it with toy cars, I'd take off the wheels and try to enlarge them. Only inflating wheels beyond their greater capacity caused it to explode. The king thought something similar might happen if I tested it on actual mice," Darrell said. "But I wouldn't have tried it on actual mice until I determined that it was actually safe. Honestly that king has no trust in my abilities."

"What if I do?"

"You think I'd try conducting my enlargement research on you. A mere human? It is a waste of my resources. I will not be mocked and made an old fool by that mouse."

Frisk folded her arms glaring at him.

"Listen here. I don't care what beef you have with the king. You'll unshrink me this instant or I'll be wiping the walls of you."

Frisk pounded her fist into her open hand, her bloodthirsty eyes trained on Darrell.

"If I do that, they'll be no one left to do your research so take your pick. Wanna be a messy corpse or a living, breathing mouse who's actually done something productive in their lifetime?"

Darrell coughed in his hand.

"Alright, you needn't resort to threats. Follow me."

Frisk followed Darrell inside his home.

The inside of his home was a complete mess with plants in pots strewn everywhere around the room.

"Watch your step."

Eventually the two reached his kitchen which was surprisingly the cleanest room in the house.

"So have you really done research on enlarging objects?"

Darrell turned to her with a raised brow.

"You don't believe me huh?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then feast your eyes on this."

Quickly Darrell set to work mixing chemicals and ingredients.

"It's absolutely important to put the right variant of chemicals and magic to make it work."

Darrell set the concoction on the table. At this point it appeared to have the consistency of dough that was ready to be rolled out into a pastry.

He began kneading the dough.

"I find the most effective way for the concoction to have it's full effect is to make it like any monster would a typical confectionary dessert."

Darrell got out a cake pan and rolled the dough into the shape.

"I still haven't ironed it out entirely, so the entire concoction might backfire. I'll be honest I've only ever succeeded with this recipe once so don't blame me if you combust or something."

He set it in the oven.

"When it gets done I suggest you eat it outside or you will be dead from your upper body crashing into three feet of solid rock to compensate for the amount of room you need to grow."

Frisk patiently waited in the living room glancing at the plants.

"Say, where did you get these plants? I've never seen them down here before."

"There are a lot of plants that grow down here. Some good for eating, others good for other things. During my travels though I have yet to come across a frosty white flower that I've read about in one of the old library books. I heard it's located outside the ruins in a town called Snowdin."

"Why are you looking for that flower?"

"Well the king wanted me to research into making potions with status ailments. He figured if we could incapitate the spiders, we wouldn't have to kill them. Instead we could force a stalemate and the queen of the spiders would have to come talk to us."

"I see."

"There's no way I'd ever get a hold of a flower like that in time to stop this war though. By the time I make it past the ruins if I'm not eaten by spiders, it'd take me about a week or two. By that time everyone would be dead. I'm more useful here."

Darrell sighed before checking on his work.

"Looks like the croquet roll is done."

He took it out of the oven batting the smoke away.

"Just have to wait until it cools then you could try it out outside. Best way to do so is to use a mallet and hit it in your mouth."

"Wouldn't that break my teeth?"

Darrell rolled his eyes.

"I've made it a tradition. I'm hoping it catches on."

It was about five minutes before Darrell handed Frisk the croquet roll with a pair of wooden tongs.

"There ya go."

"Thanks."

"Take the mallet too."

Frisk took the mallet from him.

"Alright, thanks again."

"Don't mention it. Try not to die now, ya hear me."

With that Frisk left his home and decided to check out the item store curious about what was there.

Inside was a brown and white spotted mouse with a yellow ribbon by their left ear.

"Can I help you?"

"What do you sell here?" Frisk asked curiously.

"Well we got stoic onion, pumpkin rings and puppydough icecream."

"What the h-ll is puppydough icecream?"

"Don't know. I heard it was a favorite amongst dogs."

"How much for the puppydough icecream?"

"How about 7 g."

"Sold," Frisk said.

The mouse gave her the ice cream which was wrapped up in foil like wrapping.

"Thanks a bunch."

Their eyes seemed pinned on something in her pocket.

"Is that a croquet roll?"

"Yes."

"Did Darrell give that to you?"

"Yeah."

The mouse sighed.

"Do you really think that will help you return to the way you used to be?"

"I know it has a high chance of failing but it's my only option at this point. Besides he's said it's worked before."

The mouse sighed.

"He's a liar. The last time he ever made that croquet roll was on my sister and it killed her."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah, after she ate that croquet roll she disappeared and I never saw her again. I just don't want to see that happen again."

"It won't happen trust me."

"You can't be certain of that."

"You're right but what if it does work. What if it did work? Maybe the reason why your sister never returned is because she never could. You will never know either way if you keep holding on your anger towards him."

"I can't help it."

"Look, what if I live? I can look for your sister. She has to be somewhere down here. That old mouse seemed to think one of his subjects was still alive. Maybe he was referring to your sister."

"Maybe."

"So what's her name then? Maybe if I see her I could let you know."

"I forget."

"Well at least tell me your name."

"It's Valerie."

"Then I can call you if I suspect someone."

Frisk handed over her cellphone to Valerie who input her number in the phone.

"Well nothing's gonna get done with me just staying here. Keep it together alright."

With that Frisk headed out. She opened up the item app teleporting the puppydough icecream onto her phone before stepping outside.

"Ah, there you are," Chara said. "Took you long enough."

Carefully Frisk took the mallet and the croquet roll out of her pocket before hitting it into her mouth.

Frisk forcibly swallowed.

A cool feeling filled her inside and quickly she began to turn back to normal size.

'That was certainly interesting.'

"So what happened?" Chara asked.

'Long story.'


	63. Ch 63: Room 274

Chapter 63: Room 274

Frisk continued forward into the ruins with Chara at her side. Much like before Napstablook was lying in the path entirely blocking the way.

"Hey!"

The ghost open it's eyes gazing at Frisk with familiarity.

"ah its you two."

"HUH?!" Chara chimed in.

Frisk saw his eyes were wide with surprise.

"What kind of reaction is that?"

"i guess things didn't work out like you hoped, huh."

"You mean you remember?" Frisk asked.

"yeah, stuff like this used to happen all the time. it was a little sad when it stopped. lying around feeling like trash over and over is the greatest feeling."

"I guess you do that a lot huh?"

A slight blue blush appeared on the ghost's cheeks.

"yeah... so what will you do now?"

"I guess try again. I don't really have any other options."

"well good luck then. i'll get out of your way."

Napstablook vanished without a word and the two continued forward.

There were two paths up ahead.

Frisk walked forward.

Glancing around there wasn't much to see besides the two large spider webs on her left side.

'Wait, wasn't there a spider bakesale going on last time?'

"Hey! You! Wanna buy a spider donut?"

"Huh?" Frisk muttered confused. "Who said that?"

"Over here."

Frisk turned towards the voice. It sounded like it was coming from one of the spider webs.

"Where are you?" Frisk asked.

"In the web."

Frisk glanced carefully at the web looking for what she thought might be a spider.

"Oh there you are."

She caught sight of a small purple furry spider.

"So wanna buy a spider donut?"

'It might be useful to get any kind of monster food that I can.'

"How much do they cost?" Frisk asked.

"They cost 7 g."

Frisk frowned.

"Oh, I don't have the money."

"That's alright."

'Pity, but it's hard to get money down here as it is.'

"We should head back, I think the player wants to save."

With that Frisk headed back to where the cheese, the table and the mousehole was located.

Exhausted from her journey, she laid down resting her head on the table.

Frisk opened her eyes before she got up.

"You're up already?"

"No, they're still sleeping," Frisk said. "I need to use the save point."

"Oh so you're possessing his body now?"

Frisk looked at Chara with wide eyes.

"Yes, since they cannot see the save points."

She got up and headed towards a bright yellow diamond near the table.

"Unfortunately I cannot use my own determination to use the save point so it's made things difficult. I can only use the save point if they harbor enough determination to activate them. So whatever happens I need you to promise me even if things look dire to keep them determined at all cost."

"Alright."

Frisk smiled.

"Well I'm done here."

With that she leaned back against the table and closed her eyes.

"Everything I said still stands. Hurt a hair on the human and it won't end well for you."

"Alright already, I get it," Chara huffed.

Some time passed before Frisk woke up.

Groaning she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"We should get going," Chara said.

Frisk continued to the next room opting to set off heading to the path on the left this time.

The sign still stood there like last time however unlike last time, two froggits stood in a straight line next to the sign.

"Hey human," a voice came from against the wall. "Come over here."

Frisk walked closer to the wall only to see a small raisin sized frog leaning against the wall.

"You look familiar. Have we met before?"

"Yes, we have. You're Shorty."

"I knew it. They're faint but I remember meeting you before. Something you said gave me hope."

"Last time we spoke, I promised to get us to the surface but it didn't quite work out as planned," Frisk said.

"Hmm," he mumbled, before the corners of his lips frowned. "oh that's a shame."

"I'm not giving up though."

"Really?" Shorty said his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, really."

"Thanks human."

A thought struck Frisk as she was speaking to Shorty. The letters on Alphys' desk had implied that the froggits were one of the families that had loved ones who had fallen down. Maybe Shorty knew something about it.

"Speaking of not giving up, you shouldn't give up either. You told me what happened to your parents last time we saw each other."

"I did?"

"Yeah, they fell down right?"

Shorty looked pensive.

"We were planning to bury them until the king asked us to bring our fallen ones to the royal scientist. We never found out what she was intending to do with the bodies. Me and my brothers just wanted the dust."

"You're talking as though they were dead."

"That's because those that fall down are dead or I should say they will die."

'Strange. Alphys said that she didn't want to tell anyone that the monsters had turned to dust. If they were suspecting that their loved ones were going to die why would Alphys keep it a secret from them? Unless that isn't it.'

"What if your parents were still alive and that's the reason she hasn't returned them to you?"

"Impossible. There is no way for a fallen monster to come back to life. Even if there was, there would be no reason why the royal scientist wouldn't return them to us."

"Maybe she's afraid," Frisk said.

'Though of what I can't be certain.'

"You're intending on leaving the ruins right?"

"Yeah."

"So you'll eventually meet her in your travels right?"

"Yeah."

"Then maybe you could look into it for me."

"Why me?"

"She doesn't respond to any of our letters. So there's no point in me trying to contact her. If anyone can find the answers you can. Rumor has it that the royal scientist holds a fascination for humans."

"Oh, I'll keep that in mind."

"Oh ho, looks like the human's made a reappearance."

Frisk whirled around and saw the froggit she had run into earlier before she had shrunk.

"I thought you'd run away with your tail between your legs. It certainly didn't stop you last time. Never thought you'd pull a disappearing act like that."

"That wasn't intentional."

"Likely story. You think we're going to let you slide after you killed one of our own."

"I didn't kill anyone," Frisk snapped.

"We'll see about that."

"Leapsy, knock it off. We don't need any pointless bloodshed," Shorty said.

"The h-ll we don't."

Leapsy fired flies out of his mouth, all honing on her like there was a target on her back.

She wasn't fast enough to outspeed them and absorbed some of them causing bloody wounds on her arms and chest.

Frisk retaliated summoning fireballs.

"What the-" Chara sputtered. "How the h-ll?"

She fired them at the froggit.

"Now that's more like it."

Shorty scoffed.

"I can't watch this," he said hopping away. "How long is it gonna take before you realise your stubborness is going to get you into trouble?"

Leapsy ignored him.

"Don't blame me if something bad happens because I won't pick up the pieces."

Frisk fired another fireball.

"Hah, is that the best you can do?"

Leapsy scoffed.

Suddenly Frisk was in his personal space with a fireball held inches away from his body.

"One wrong move and you're gonna be dust. So I'd suggest you give up if you know what's good for you."

Sweat beaded off the side of Leapsy's face.

He yelped.

"I-I surrender, just please don't hurt me."

Frisk smiled and pulled away.

"Good."

With that she continued on her way.

"He's lucky, I was so weak or I would have wiped the walls with him," Leapsy said as he saw her off.

"Wow, I hate to admit it but that was cool," Chara said.

'But you're wondering how I did it, too.'

Chara looked off to the side.

"Not really."

'Oh that's a shame. I would have shown you my fancy moves if you just asked.'

With that she continued on her way.

As she continued further she saw the hall with the six staircases. Having remembered the solution to the puzzle she was about to traverse the middle staircase on the left side when suddenly the floor fell below her.

"ARGGHHH."

"Hey!" Chara cried out.

"Ugh."

Frisk had once again fallen for the oldest trick in the book.

'You'd think I'd actually learn to look before I leap.'

With a sigh she glanced around noticing the switch ahead.

"Not so fast."

Up ahead was a jello looking green monster accompanied by Tom.

"Filthy single minder, obey the overmind."

A bunch of flies came bustling towards her. The green jelly monster fired a single missile out of it's head and it began to split into missiles that homed on her location.

'Sh-t.'

Frisk ran trying to dodge the pellets whe she heard a clatter.

"What's going on?" Chara asked.

She stopped to peer behind her only to find her cellphone had fell out of her pocket and her only access to her healing items.

Frisk was about to grab it off the ground when a pellet blasted it to pieces.

'Ugh. D-mn it.'

Chara phased through the floor to look at the ensuing battle.

Anger fueled her as Frisk turned to glare at the green jelly monster and the migosp that had joined them.

"What the h-ll is wrong with you?" She hissed. "You're utter scum attacking me when I didn't even attack you."

"I DON' T CARE."

"Look out!"

Frisk was about to move but it was too late as a pellet fired straight into her head. There was searing pain growing more intense before her vision began to fade to black.

She woke up leaning against the table outside the mouse hole she had delivered Tiny. Frisk shivered as her hands unconsciously reached up to grab her head where that green jelly creature had fired one of it's pellets to deal a killing blow.

"You look a little shaken. Was it a nightmare?" Chara asked.

'You think that would be enough to scare me? No, the truth is much worse than that.'

"Somehow I highly doubt it."

'Oh I guess you never heard of the idea of waking up with your last memory being that of a highly painful death.'

"Let me guess, this has to do with the time travel shenanigans that you keep going on about?"

'You don't believe me?'

Chara snorted.

"Of course not. That's ridiculous."

The two walked until they got into the room with the froggits.

"Hey human, over here," a curt voice came from the wall.

Frisk walked to closer to the wall to see Shorty standing stiffly, an uneasy frown on his face.

"Human, how many times have you passed by here?" he asked.

She stroked her chin looking off to the left side of him.

"You don't have to think of a lie to appease me. Something about this just feels unsettling. I'm sure we've met before but I don't remember it. It just feels like this isn't the first time we've met and that can't be good no matter how far you stretch it."

"Why is that odd?"

"This is the first time I saw you cross my path yet I still harbor memories about you. You said you were trying to get us to the surface because of a promise you made to me but you never told me how you failed. You could see why I'm a little unsettled."

"It's simple. The reason why I failed was because I didn't have the courage to go through with it. Nothing more."

Shorty snorted.

"Don't lie. A human can't break the barrier by themself."

"How would you know?"

He scoffed.

"Even if monsters are privy to some of royal details it's always been clear that a human alone cannot cross the barrier. You died and then you reappeared here. How? I don't know but no matter how impossible it may seem I don't want to hear any more of your lies."

Frisk sighed.

"It's true. I did die. As for how I came to be here I don't have a clue."

"I don't like this. Not one bit."

"I don't see the issue."

"If you have no idea how you keep reappearing before we even meet then you don't even know who is controlling it. If you don't know who is controlling this then you don't know how many times this is gonna happen or how to even stop it."

Thinking thoroughly on the subject, the implications suddenly dawned on her.

She could go through hundreds of these iterations before the person controlling them could be satisfied. What toll would that take on her sanity?

It was quite lucky that other monsters didn't seem to remember their previous encounters through the previous iterations other than faint snippets. She couldn't even begin to imagine the toll it would have taken on their mind.

"You need to find out why this keeps happening to you before it's too late."

"Oh ho, looks like the human's made a reappearance."

Frisk whirled around and saw the froggit she had run into earlier before she had shrunk.

"I thought you'd run away with your tail between your legs. It certainly didn't stop you last time. Never thought you'd pull a disappearing act like that."

"That wasn't intentional."

"Likely story. You think we're going to let you slide after you killed one of our own."

"I didn't kill anyone," Frisk snapped. "Maybe you should keep a better eye on your brothers."

"I do. A human like you couldn't possibly understand the affection monsters have for one another. Lumpsy was the leader of our group, the famed F4. All of us were a group, we were and we still are family."

"I get that. It's not a hard concept for us to understand," Frisk said.

She lunged towards the froggit getting in it's personal space, glaring straight at it's eyes.

"Just because you bathe in self-righteousness does not give you the right to condescend those who are different from you. It also doesn't give you the right to call me a liar. If I said I didn't kill him, I DID NOT KILL HIM."

The froggit gulped.

"Understand?"

"Yes."

Frisk stepped away from the froggit.

"Good. Glad we got that cleared up. Are you going to cross me again?"

"No."

"Thank you. That's all I ask." Frisk said.

As she continued further she saw the hall with the six staircases. The middle staircase on the left side was where the switch that would allow them to complete the puzzle was.

'Wait, Dorothy's ribbon should be here too shouldn't it?'

Frisk headed to the middle staircase on the right side and braced herself as the floor gave way.

She landed on her feet. This appeared to be the room with her ribbon. Frisk picked up the red ribbon and tied it in her hair.

A girl spectre with short blonde hair and a frilly pink shirt and a blue skirt stood crouched in a corner.

'What the-"

"What is it?" Chara asked materializing through the floor.

His eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Who's that?"

The girl turned to look at them with teary eyes.

Her eyes lit up in familiarity as soon as she caught sight of Frisk.

She got up and ran to her embracing her.

"Frisk," she whispered in her ear.

"Dorothy, it's been a while hasn't it?" she whispered back.

Dorothy pulled away.

"What are you doing back here? Last I seen you we were in the void," she said.

"It's a long story. After you disabled Flowey, I wanted to kill him for everything he did. I thought I did but he just disappeared after that."

'No need to tell them what he said to me before that.'

"What happened after that? Did you try to pass the barrier?"

"Yes. Once I did, I must have died because I woke up back in the ruins."

"So you performed a true reset then?"

"Is that what you call it?" Frisk asked.

Dorothy looked up in concentration as she made motions with her fingers.

"Well there's two kinds of resets. The ones where you can reset back to where you last saved are just known as resets but the ones where you wipe everything clean and start from the beginning that is a true reset."

"How do you perform a true reset?"

"Typically I just have the thought of wanting to do something over again from the beginning to see if I could do something different. Only I'm thinking of all the events I want to redo not just one event."

"So you have complete control over it then?"

"Typically. Only the last time I tried to do so, I woke up like this."

"What if you have no control over it?"

Dorothy looked at Frisk with her right brow raised in confusion.

"No control? I don't know. Maybe the other souls might know more about it."

"I see."

Dorothy glanced at Chara who glared icily at her.

"Say who's the boy stalking you?"

"Him?" Frisk inquired pointing to the ghost over her shoulder.

Dorothy nodded.

"That's Chara."

"Did you also fall down here like the rest of us?" Dorothy asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"It's highly likely that he did probably to escape from the horrible injustice that is humanity," Frisk said.

"You know me so well," Chara chimed sarcastically.

"How he died though? That probably isn't as honorable. It's likely because he was too scared to retaliate."

"Hey!"

Frisk shrugged.

"It's true though maybe you want to add a more sympathetic backstory so people could look back and actually commend you for doing the world a justice. In that case, you killed yourself because all the humans tortured and abused you and the monsters had mercy on you."

"Who would believe such a flimsy backstory. There wasn't even any thought put into it. I hate humans so lo and behold I have to stoop so low as to love monsters? Stupid. I could have wrote a story like that. Why not put some actual effort into meshing it with my personality instead of grasping at straws. Do you really picture someone like me dying because of such a stupid excuse?"

"You got a point there."

"So how did you really die then?"

Chara shrugged.

"That's just it. I don't know."

"Funny, how stupid you're beginning to sound."

"Shut up," Chara replied coolly.

"Let's get going. We can't afford to daddle."

"I'm coming to," Dorothy said.

"Oh great," Chara said.

As Frisk climbed back up the stairs she ran into Loox who was standing in the middle of the narrow hall. Her eyes lit up in familiarity as she looked at the red one eyed monster with violet eyes.

"Loox!"

Suddenly the creature fired red eyebeams.

Frisk dodged to the right.

"Hey stop firing. It's me. Don't you recognize me?"

Sweat beaded down the side of his head.

"Who are you?"

Chara carefully glanced at him.

'That's right. I never told him my name did I?'

"What? You know him?" he asked.

'Yeah.'

"I'm a friend," Frisk supplied.

Loox fired bubbles from their mouth that circled her in a diamond shaped arch.

With no room to dodge in such close quarters, Frisk tried to skirt through them unable to avoid them nicking the backs of her legs and arms.

"Oh yeah, well friends don't pick on their friends," Loox said.

'Ugh, this guy is so unsufferable.'

Circular beams fired from his eyes bouncing around the room.

'Sh-t.'

Frisk tried to dodge but stumbled tripping on a crack on the floor. It sent her phone flying in front of her.

One of the beams hit it shattering her cellphone.

'Idiot.'

"You mor-"

"Look I get that he's broke your phone but trust me. Don't pick on him," Chara said.

'He better reimburse me for the phone when this gets done and over with. Those had all my healing items.'

Frisk put her anger aside and sighed.

"No matter what happens I am your friend. So quit this. You are so much better than that."

Loox closed his eyes.

"Finally someone gets it."

Frisk hugged him as Loox cried in her shoulder.

Dorothy snorted.

"He's lucky. If it were me, I would have slapped him silly," she said.

"Who are you and why do you sound so familiar?" Loox whispered against Frisk's shoulder. She could feel the moisture of his tears seeping into her shirt.

Faint memories of a heated conversation passed by his head. The queen ushered a boy into Home. This boy talking to a small frog and him cutting in. He remembered bullying them.

Even after that, this boy called him up to tell him about his sister. They even rescued his sister. She had told him all about how that brave boy rescued her.

"Isn't it obvious we are friends."

Loox pushed her away and that's when he caught sight of her shattered cellphone on the ground.

"Hey, was that your cellphone?"

"Yeah, it had most of my items."

"Your healing items too?"

"Well yeah."

"Tell you what. Come to my place at Home and I'll repair it for you. Think of it as a favor from a friend."

"Alright."

"Well then, see you later."

With that Loox headed back.

'Say Chara.'

"What is it?" he asked.

'How did you know he would react like he did?'

"I faintly remember meeting him before. If I recall he was often picked on because of his eye."

'I see. Guess it makes sense that you know about some of the monsters after all you did live with them for a while.'

Frisk headed down the cracked floor on the left middle staircase to pull the switch before climbing back up the staircase.

"What are you faffing around about?" Dorothy asked.

Realization passed Chara's eyes.

"Oh you can't read his thoughts can you?" Chara added smugly.

Dorothy snorted.

Chara rubbed above his upper lip with his index finger in a sly way.

"Guess I ought to count myself lucky that I was blessed with such a great gift."

"Well at least I'm still not referring to them as a b-"

Dorothy caught Frisk's eyes. Her expression was stern as her index finger was held to her lips in a motion that can only be interpreted as Frisk telling her to keep quiet on that matter.

"b...blessing," she said.

"I guess I'll grant you mercy for acknowledging what I already know."

Dorothy fumed.

"I was just informing my partner here about that monster they encountered. I happen to have quite a lot of information on that monster, you see."

"Oh."

Frisk saw the spikes that had blocked the way forward has receded.

As they headed further into the ruins, suddenly Frisk heard a crackle and everything faded to black.

When she awoke everything was black however it wasn't completely dark.

'Dorothy?'

No one responded.

'Chara? Are you still here?'

"Yeah, I'm here."

'What are we? Did the player call us again?'

Chara shrugged.

"Who knows."

In the distance Frisk could see what looked like tall blood red lava pillars that slithered along the ground.

"Hello?" she said attempting to talk with the one closest to her however it was silent.

Frisk tried to get the attention of the other one, stepping closer to it.

"Hello!"

"It hurts," the pillar groaned.

It had a sagging face.

"What's the matter?" Frisk asked.

It looked down seeing her for the first time.

"YOU?!-You need to leave this place. It isn't safe."

"Where am I anyway? What is this place?"

"It's the void."

"The void?"

"The space between life and death. An essence that absorbs life. The longer you're here, the more danger you'll be in."

"Impossible. I've been here before, nothing's ever tried to kill me here."

"Just listen to me."

"I tried talking to that other statue but it wouldn't talk to me but it's supposed to be a monster isn't it?"

"That's just it, nothing down here is alive. Stay here long enough and the void will consume your soul."

"If that's the case, how are you alive?"

"I'm not. I am merely a copy."

"A copy of who? I mean you do have a name right?"

"It's Plato. That's the monster who I was copied from. Time moves here differently than the world outside. Those who are already dead can live here infinitely but the void will try to consume anyone with a soul you need to leave here before it's too late."

The worry on Plato's face was impalpable. Still his concern resonated with Frisk.

"How do I leave?"

The faint sound of static reached Frisk's ears and grew louder.

"Too late. It's coming."

Suddenly the pillar began to blink out, glitches appeared on it's face.

A robotic voice said in monotone.

"La, la. Time to wake up and smell the pain."

The ground began to quake.

"Though...it's still a little shaky. Fheh, fueh, fueh, fuheufheu."

Frisk landed on her butt.

"Look out! Behind you!" Chara shouted suddenly.

Frisk turned just as a long bone-like creature was flying towards her.

It resembled a dragon and a serpent only with no visible arms.

She jumped on, holding tight to the large bones on it's back.

"Woo hoo!" Chara cheered.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone do THAT before," said Plato. "Hurry get out while you still have the chance."

The dragon tried to shake Frisk off of him causing her to fall on the ground.

Frisk yelped.

The mouth of the dragon formed a black ball.

"Run. Don't let that hit you or you're gone," Plato said.

"What do you mean gone? Do you mean like dead or literally gone?

The dragon fired the black blast. Frisk jumped aside as the dragon literally busted a crack in the void.

Numbers flashed like barcode.

"I mean gone. Everything that dies in the void doesn't come back. The only thing that remains are the copies left of you that are formed after you die."

Around the hole darkness was slowly closing around it.

"Now's your chance. Get out of here," Plato hissed.

Frisk and Chara jumped into the hole before it completely closed up.

Plato continued to look at the hole, relief slowly creeping on his face.

"You know that's not very nice to let my prisoners escape."

Sweat beads down his face and he frowned, his eyes widened visibly frightened by the person who addressed him.

'Still at least they are safe.'


End file.
